My Hiccup
by Jettara1
Summary: A series of ficlets of Hiccup's life from birth to shortly after the end of httyd2. Primarily cute family stuff but some turmoil with enemies and frienemies. Lots of father/son, Hiccup/Snotlout, Hiccup/Astrid, Hiccup/Toothless & Hiccup/Dagur moments. Darker and more grown up stuff ahead. New posts finally up! Delays due to moving and new novels in publication, will post when I can.
1. Chapter 1

My Hiccup

The wind was howling like an enraged dragon as the ships moored in Hooligan harbor. Stoick tossed the rope to his flag ship to Gobber who waited anxiously on the pier with a number of other men, some warriors but many local farmers who rushed to secure the ships against the harsh winter wind that seemed to be beating of the little Isle of Berk far more than usual for early March. By now the Gods were more forgiving and the first hints of spring and warming of the sun were beginning. It seemed it would be a long winter this year which made Stoick fear for the amount of supplies and food in storage and if there was enough to last the season. He mentally made calculations as he handed off supplies and made sure his warriors were all safely off the ships before following. He clasped Gobber's arms and hauled himself onto the dock.

"A bad omen," Mildew grumbled as he stared up at the grey sky and endlessly falling snow. The old warrior tapped the sword hanging off his belt anxiously. "Another leap year to anger Loki."

Gobber waved him off, not one to take Mildew and his warnings seriously. "Bah! It's just a winter storm. It'll be over by morning."

Mildew gave him a glare then headed up to his home at the top of the mountain, a long trek he had been making since he was a young man. No one tried to stop him nor made an offer for him to hunker down somewhere in town. They would have fallen on deaf ears anyway.

Stoick shook his head. Mildew always expected the worse. "How is she?" he asked instead as he and Gobber wade their way through the knee deep snow toward the chief's hut. He paused mid strut at the serious look that crossed his best friend's face. "Gobber?"

"Well…" the blacksmith began. "I've got good news and some bad."

"Gobber…" Stoick groaned, his worry growing. "Is Val alright?"

The older man waved his hand dismissively. "Valka's fine. A little upset but…"

Stoick's breath hitched and eyes widened. "The baby!"

"Pretty as his mother if not a little quiet," Gobber chattered as if nothing was wrong, a smile lighting his face.

Stoick stared at him for a long minute. "A boy?"

Gobber nodded, his grin growing.

"But…she's not due for another month!"

"Guess he was anxious to meet you."

The young chief's bright green eyes flickered as his studied Gobber's deep blue ones. Then a slow smile spread across his face and with an excited shout he ran the rest of the way home, leaving Gobber far behind.

Gobber gave a laugh and yanked up his trousers, his belt not quite keeping them up all the way. "Yelp…guess my work is done," he muttered to himself before turning on his wooden stump and heading toward his own home.

Stoick burst into his house, excitement in every step. "Val!" he called, looking around for his beloved wife. The fire in the hearth burned brightly but his young wife was nowhere in sight.

"In here," came a soft voice from their bedroom and Stoick immediately followed it, his joy growing when Valka came in sight. Ah…she was as beautiful as ever even with her auburn hair in a tangled mess around her slim shoulders and a worried little frown marred her lovely face as a shimmer of tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Stoick…" she whispered.

In her arms was the tiniest bundle Stoick had ever seen. She held it protectively against her chest as if terrified to let it go. Stoick knew at once it was his son she held with such just possessiveness.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, the tears now flowing freely. Her father, Wrinkly, stood by her bed and reached down to squeeze her shoulder with one hand as he gave Stoick a challenging look. Valka didn't seem to notice. "He came early and he's so tiny. So very…very tiny." She gazed down at the bundle tearfully. "He doesn't make a sound."

Stoick said nothing a first. He didn't know what to say to comfort her. According to tradition a child so small should be placed in a small boat and sent to sea. If they survived then they were gifted by Thor and could be part of the tribe. But preemies rarely survived, especially this small and in the midst of one of the worst winters Berk had ever seen.

He took a deep breath and strolled up to his wife's side to finally get a good look at their son. A small pudgy face rest against Valka's breast, his little mouth latched to her nipple as he fed. His eyes were screwed shut but Stoick was almost certain that they would match Valka's emerald ones. He reached down and ran one large thumb along the infant's cheek. "He's perfect, Val," he told her, his voice gentle. The child could easily fit in one of his large hands he was so small. But when the boy opened his eyes to reveal a perfect blend of both his parents eyes Stoick knew…he knew that everything was going to be okay.

"He won't last the winter," Valka sobbed.

He took the child in his arms and held him close. "No…no, Val. He'll be fine. He may be small but he's strong, I can see it. He'll be the strongest of us all. Our little Hiccup is going to grow up and be the greatest chief the world has ever known. He'll tame the dragons and end this war. You just wait and see."

And while the words were meant to comfort his wife and set her heart at ease Stoick never dreamed of just how true his words would be.


	2. Chapter 2

My Hiccup 2

The harsh winter lasted much longer than anyone could remember in recent Viking history. The cold was unbearable and those that could stayed locked up in the huts with the hearth burning brightly, not leaving what little warm it gave other than to gather more wood before hurrying back. Many elders died in their sleep that year and the odd child who foolishly wandered away from their home in the middle of the night. Good men and women got lost during storms trying to find food when the stocks began to get low, hoping to hunt down a wild boar, snare a rabbit or snow bird, or at worse a small dragon that had enough meat to feed their families. Many were never seen again. Sadly with such horrid cold weather it was bound that new born babies didn't survive the winter and Stoick was forced to give many their last rites before sending them off to Valhalla and each time his and Valka's worry for their own child grew. Hiccup was much smaller than others and still so very, very quiet that Valka refused to put the baby down in his own cradle. He stayed in her arms or with Stoick when he came home at night and after he had warmed up enough to hold the baby without giving him a chill. But the winter couldn't last forever.

By mid-April the rains finally came and the temperature begun the rise ever so slowly. Of course rain on Berk was never anything new. When it wasn't snowing it was often raining and it brought about a new set of problems for the Hooligan tribe. Food was still scares but now the fisherman could get out on the sea when the rain let up enough not to sink one of the ships. They went out long enough to cast nets and would let them sit for several hours before retrieving them and bring their catch back to the island. Spring wasn't much better than winter but the death toll dropped and so did the dragon attacks. Dragons were no big fans of the cold of winter but they hated the rain even more so stayed away. But that month showed a lot of grown in young Hiccup.

The child nearly doubled in size since his birth on February 29th, what many would classify as an unlucky day since it only came every four years which oddly coincided with most of Berk's big storms, as if Loki was trying to erase the date from all existence. But to Stoick, who didn't believe in such nonsense, considered it marked Hiccup as special and meant for greatness, after all how many children were born on such a date, during the fiercest storm in decades, and survived the coldest winter in history while other healthier babies passed away in the middle of the night. The boy still made no noise. He was oddly quiet but very curious. He would stare at his parents faces for hours, just stare at them with an odd light in his eyes that made Stoick wonder what the child was thinking so hard about.

Of course the entire village knew of Hiccup's birth as it was custom to celebrate the birth of a chief's heir for a week long in the Great Hall and throughout the whole town. There would be decorations and singing and partying as they welcomed the next Hope and Heir of their tribe. But winter had taken that away from them so once the rains stopped and grounds dried the entire village pulled out all the stops to finally welcome this special child to their tribe.

It didn't go quite as planned. Where Stoick was expecting cheering when he held out his boy he got silence and many curious looks. It didn't take a genius to know it was the child's size. At two month's old Hiccup was roughly the size of a newborn with a full head of reddish-auburn hair and bright emerald eyes. Hiccup just stared back at them not comprehending what was going on. It was Gobber who broke the silence after Gothi marked the child's head.

"Our future!" the blacksmith announced with a bellow. "Our heir! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!"

"Hiccup?" began the whispers as men and women began looking at one another. There hadn't been a Hiccup Horrendous Haddock in their tribe in nearly a century. Hell, there hadn't been a Hiccup in decades – they all died shortly after birth.

Valka took Hiccup from Stoick and held him close to her chest, fear written all over her face that one of them might try taking her child simply because he was so small and fragile. Stoick immediately stood before her. "He is my son," he bellowed to the murmuring crowd. "And your future chieftain. The first to raise a hand toward him will feel my wrath!"

Everyone snapped to attention and they all stared at him in a mix of bewilderment and fear. It wasn't often Stoick snapped at his people with such venom and malice, his fist flexing as if ready to reach for his axe and take them all on. Then a surprising chanting began, it was low at first but soon grew louder as more people joined in.

"Hiccup…Hiccup…Hiccup…HICCUP! HICCUP!"

Stoick's head snapped toward the sound only to find Old Wrinkly smiling at him as he and the elders showed their support to their chief and his heir. Stoick returned his smile with a thankful nod, especially when the rest of the tribe finally followed suit and hurriedly showed their support. It would be an upward battle and Stoick would be extremely picky on who he and Valka allowed to watch over their precious Hiccup.

It was that decision that made Stoick hold off a little longer than he originally planned before introducing Hiccup to individual people. He wasn't so worried when they came to his home to visit. It was where he and Valka felt safest and no one would dare try to harm Hiccup there. But Vikings often had more important things on their minds than the size of an infant, at least most did. Some, like Mildew would always find something to complain about. Within a week the tribe was bristling about other things and finally accepting that their future leader might be a little different from their past leaders and while Vikings didn't like "different" they were all sure that together they could help Stoick mold Hiccup into a proper Viking chieftain.

When Hiccup was six months he was able to sit up on his own and if Valka held his little hands he would try to take a few steps. He always smiled brightly at everyone who came to see him, enjoying being the centre of attention. His favorite game was sitting on his Daddy's lap and holding his massive hands before rolling backward and flipping right off. The first time both Stoick and Valka gave a cry, terrified the baby had hurt himself and Stoick would scramble to catch him. It made Hiccup squeal with laughter and clap his hands wildly. It was at this time Stoick decided it was time to meet another rough and tumble little boy that he hoped would prove to be a good friend to his boy.

That bright summer afternoon he carried Hiccup on his shoulders to his brother's hut, thankful when he found Spitelout home with his little boy, Snotlout. Snotlout was the complete opposite of Hiccup. He was a big boy even at the age of three. He had a round face much like his mother Freya, and raven black hair with large blue eyes and a slightly upturned nose that gave him a little piggy like face. He held on to his mother's skirt as he looked at his uncle and aunt and the little bouncing baby.

"What's that?" he demanded, looking up at Hiccup on Stoick's shoulders as if he was some sort of strange toy.

Stoick smiled softly at his nephew as he knelt down and placed Hiccup on the wooden floor. "This is Hiccup, your cousin. Can you say hi to him?"

Snotlout's face twisted in disgust, his upturn nose seeming to stick out even more. "He's small," he pointed out as if that wasn't already apparent. He slowly pulled away from his mother to get a better look at the younger boy.

Hiccup stared up at him, his mouth open in a small "O" before grinning and making grabbing hands at his big cousin.

"How old is he now?" Freya asked, staring disapprovingly at Hiccup.

"Six months," Valka answered, a small adoring smile on her face as Hiccup anxiously reached for Snotlout. Her smile grew when the smaller boy rolled onto his knees in a poor attempt to crawl to Snotlout. When that didn't work he tried rolling back onto his bottom but needed a little help from his father. "But the way he's going I bet he'll be running in now time."

Stoick laughed as he stood. "Aye, he does appear to be in a hurry to meet Snotlout."

"Can you blame him?" Spitelout scoffed as he gestured to his boy. "Look at my boy! The pride of the Jorgensen clan. The perfect heir to the Hooligans."

Stoick rolled his eyes. "We've discussed this, 'Lout. Hiccup is my heir. Snotlout will be his protector. That's the roll we agreed to when he was born. He would be heir if I had no children."

His brother gave a snort and folded his arms across his broad chest. "Well, who told you to have children?"

"Dad, if I recall," Stoick retorted with a grin.

Spitelout gave him a sideways look. "Since when did you ever listen to him?" A smirk curled his lips and he slapped his older brother on the back. "And if Old Wrinkly's chatter about karma is right then Hiccup is going to end up just like you."

Stoick's brows furrowed in confusion. "And that's bad?"

His brother only chuckled. "Or his mother. Either way I see your hands full in the near future. He's definitely not like any child I've seen on Berk."

And maybe he was right. Hiccup was still trying to grab hold of Snotlout and Snotlout was still looking at him as if he was a strange looking bug or some Terrible Terror in need of killing but finally he knelt down to get a real look at his little cousin. His brows knotted and he put his face right in front of Hiccup's.

"I don't like you," Snotlout grumbled, glaring into Hiccup's eyes. He gave a cry a moment later when Hiccup suddenly grabbed his nose in one tiny hand and then dove in to suck on it. Snotlout gave a horrified scream and shoved Hiccup away from him. Then he got on his feet and ran to his mommy, his pudgy hands covered his abused and wet nose. "Mommy!"

Hiccup landed on his side. His big emerald eyes blinked once, then twice as he tried to figure out what happened then his entire face pinch and he let out a distraught cry as big fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Oh Hiccup!" Valka cried, scooping him up in her loving arms. It was the first time he had cried since he was born and it was a little shocking for the young mother. She cooed softly to him as she held him to her bosom. "Oh my sweet little Hiccup. It's okay. It's okay to cry. I would too if someone pushed me."

"He bit Snotlout's nose," Freya objected, looking Snotlout over but the child was fine just startled.

Valka glared at the other woman. "He has no teeth," she pointed out. "He's completely toothless."

Freya only returned the glare as Snotlout peeked around her skirts at Hiccup once more.

"I hate you," the dark haired boy told his cousin once more before hiding his face as if afraid of being bit again.

"Oh yes, this is your greatest idea yet," Spitelout pointed out as he went to discipline his son and explain personal space. "If he doesn't kill your boy he'll make an excellent protector."

"I didn't say it was a perfect plan," Stoick countered as he wrapped an arm around Valka's slim shoulder. But they are cousins and they will need to learn to protect each other."

"We'll see. There's still plenty of time for you to change your mine and make Snotlout your heir."

"Get your head out of your ass, 'Lout, before poor Snotlout gets stuck trying to have to pull it out for you," Stoick yelled back but he did worry about Hiccup. He'd never heard his son cry before but oddly enough it was a relief. Crying was a normal sound for a baby and it was best to get such things out of the way now before Hiccup got too old. After all Vikings don't cry expect when they are too small to defend themselves. By the time Hiccup turned three he would outgrow such things and be totting around a bludgeon like Snotlout did and prove himself to be the Pride of Berk Stoick knew he was.


	3. Chapter 3

My Hiccup 3

Dragon attacks were normal on Berk. They happened day or night and cost the lives of many, human and dragon alike. That was life on Berk so while everyone was always on high alert no one was surprised when they happened.

Hiccup was only ten months when his young life was changed forever. After his little mishap with Snotlout he became a bit of a fussy sleeper and would whine and fuss until either Valka or Stoick would pick him up. They would try rocking him back to sleep and trade off when that didn't work in hopes that he would dose off for one of them. Valka was the one that brought him back into their bed much to Stoick's objections. Of course those objections fell on deft ears as Valka wrapped her arms around the baby and softly hummed to him as Stoick shifted over to ensure he didn't accidentally roll onto him in his sleep. And soon Hiccup would fall fast asleep but it wasn't his mother's warmth that he craved, although she was nice and warm and soft, but his father that he would snuggle against, his little hands curling in Stoick's thick beard and the strong thumping of his mighty heart. Stoick would wake up with a small adoring smile as he gazed as his boy. Hiccup was small but wonderful child. He couldn't imagine a more wonderful boy.

The sounding of the great horn tore him out of his musings and the familiar roar of approaching dragons had him out of bed seconds before Valka awoke. "Stay here," he ordered, not meaning to be snappy but knowing his wife well enough that she would try to stop the fighting and most likely get hurt in the process. The broken arm and two ribs from two winters ago was enough to make Stoick overprotective of her and his son. Valka was a great warrior but only against other warriors. She had a soft heart when it came to dragons, believing they were simple animals not meaning to cause harm but searching for food. Stoick couldn't her trying to spare these beasts again.

He pointed at Hiccup. "Stay with him. Don't leave the house unless it's on fire, understand?"

Valka pulled the fur blanket to her breasts and stared at him with wide eyes. "Stoick…just chase them off, don't kill them…please."

He shook his head, not understanding why she was so insistent on saving creatures that didn't think twice about killing them. He hurriedly dressed then grabbed his battle and ran out the door, barking one last order for her to stay put. If he could spare the men he would have guards watching over her and the babe. Sadly they were all battling back the dragons and trying to secure the livestock.

Valka watched her husband's back as he raced out the door to deal with the dragon situation. She bit her lower lip as she listened to the screams of both humans and dragons as they died at each other hands. It was chaos. It was always chaos. If things didn't change everyone was going to die and for what? Food? Certainly there had to be a better way, something that she could do to bring peace.

She glanced at Hiccup who surprisingly enough was still sleeping. She was reluctantly to leave him but Stoick was wrong and she had to prove, she had to prove that dragons weren't a danger to them if they could only stop the killing. "Alright, little one. I'll only be gone a few minutes," she whispered gently as she dressed. She bundled him in a warm blanket and laid him in his cradle, the stuff dragon she made him tucked under the covers. "I'll be right back," she promised, kissing his brow.

She intended it that way, she really did. She managed to save a Monstrous Nightmare although it gained her hateful glared from one of the warriors – in the chaos she wasn't sure if it was Gunner or Bucket she offended – and was rather proud of herself before noticing the most frightening thing she had ever seen. She wasn't sure what stopped her heart cold more, the flames licking her house or the huge dragon ripping off the roof.

"Hiccup!" she cried, forgetting her fight to gain peace in favor of her infant son she had left defenceless in her home. She shoved open the front door and ran inside, instantly reaching for the nearest sword in order to battle the dragon. She stopped a moment later when she saw something she feared she would never see. The dragon wasn't trying to harm her son it was studying him, its owlish eyes peering down into Hiccup's bright green ones as the child giggled and reached for its claw. Valka lowered her sword as she watched them. Hiccup wasn't afraid of the dragon, he liked it. He cooed and smiled and the dragon seemed to smile back as if they understood one another.

All would have been fine if Valka didn't step on some debris as she slowly moved toward the two, wanting, needing to see more. The dragon's head jerked up and it accidentally scratched Hiccup's chin. The baby immediately began crying making the dragon looking back questioningly before turning its full attention on Valka. The young woman raised her sword, her mind racing as she tried to figure a way around the creature to get to her child. The fire was growing and it seemed to ring the cradle. If she didn't get to him soon the fire would reach him and…

Her gaze met the dragon's. It was a dangerous thing she knew, a dragon's gaze could be hypnotic and surely it must have been because what she saw in its eyes was the same peaceful curiosity she had, a mirror to her own soul. She lowered the sword once more and without conscious thought reached out toward it. It was beautiful.

"Val!" Stoick yelled, jumping through the flames and throwing his axe so that it imbedded the wall between Valka and the dragon. "Stay still, I'll come for you!" The dragon turned to track his movements as Stoick raced toward Hiccup.

The dragon must have thought Stoick was trying to hurt her and the baby. It spun around and let loose a blast of fire. Stoick ducked under it and scooped up Hiccup's, blankets and all and tucked him in one arm before turning to rescue his wife but he was too late. Valka screamed his name as she was carried off in the dragon's talons, one arm reaching out for her beloved and child but unable to reach either. Hiccup let out a wail, reaching for her as well before his tiny arms fell and he let out a sniffle. Stoick just stared after her in shock, unable to believe his own wife was taken by the beasts. The dragons retreated and by day break all that was left was the damage they had caused.

The chief hut was destroyed, nothing left but Hiccup's cradle and a few odds and ends that somehow was spared from the fire. Stoick sat in the Great Hall with his child on his lap, green eyes staring into green eyes as if they could somehow communicate through thought. They were both miserable, both missing Valka and neither one knowing what to do to make the other happy. Finally Stoick just hugged his boy, holding him close to his chest. "We'll make them pay, Hiccup. We'll make them suffer for taking your mother. You're going to grow up to be the fiercest dragon hunter Thor has ever seen."


	4. Chapter 4

My Hiccup 4

Being a single father was hard enough, especially when the child was almost a spitting image of his mother, but being a single father as well as the chief of an entire tribe was next to impossible. While Hiccup was still small Stoick was able to simply take him along with him as he tended to his duties. He thought it was good training for the boy and Hiccup was usually very quiet and would watch with big eyes, play with his toys next to his father's throne or hug his stuff dragon and fall asleep in a pile of furs. He was no trouble, at least not while he was awake. When he slept he had nightmares and would cry out for his missing mother. Sometimes those little whimpers and cries would turn to all right screams and Stoick would desperately try to calm his child. When Hiccup awoke he would get mad and through his stuff dragon as far away from him as he could before bawling uncontrollably and crawling after it as if he had just done a horribly naughty thing then cling to the stuffy so tightly Stoick feared he might tear it in two. It was then Stoick began to search for help.

He first turned to his own family. His sister, Agatha, stayed with them for a month after Valka was taken. She doted on Hiccup but worried about his small size and tried feeding him more than the boy was willing to eat but she had her own children to care for and eventually had to return to the Visithug tribe where she had married their chief several years earlier in a pre-arranged marriage. But she made sure that Stoick and Hiccup were well supplied with freely made clothing, a clean hut and enough salted fish and wild boar to feed an army.

Spitelout and Freya weren't much help. They took Hiccup for a few days but either they didn't give him the attention he was accustomed to maybe he and Snotlout simply didn't get along but Hiccup's cries could be heard right across the village when he was upset and Stoick would immediately stop what he was doing to see what was wrong.

"He's fine," Spitelout would assure when Stoick barged into his hut. And sure enough he would be sitting on the ground in the center of the room or in Freya's arms, head thrown back and screaming at the top of his little voice. "Screaming is good for him," Spitelout would advise. "It opens his lungs, let's the world know his a Viking. Let him have a good scream."

"He's too loud!" Snotlout whined, his meaty hand over his ears as he glared at his little cousin.

Instead Freya gave a huff and placed the toddler on the floor. "He'll get tired and stop soon enough," she grumbled as she walked off.

Hiccup might have been small but he was strong willed and did not stop until Stoick picked him up. Needless to say the Jorgensons did not babysit often.

The Hoffersens had a baby girl a few months older than Hiccup. Their family situation was much as Stoick's had been, two warriors as parents one of which was trying to be a stay at home mom and not succeeding as planned. Stoick was nervous approaching them at first. Hiccup had still been breastfeeding when Valka was taken and was not taking well to the yak milk Sven was providing them. Phlegma had been kind enough donate a few sheep skins filled with her milk for Hiccup to drink. It was always warm and after a little bit of hesitating Hiccup finally drank a full bottle for the first time in weeks. Maybe that was why Stoick approached her to care for Hiccup.

"What about me?" Gobber demanded one night as he cuddled Hiccup one night. The boy loved Gobber. He could happily spend hours sitting on the blacksmith's knee playing with the piece of wood that served as a replacement for his missing hand. Gobber often attached little toys or decorations to it to amuse the child.

Stoick raised a brow as he placed a tankard of mead on the table before his childhood friend. "What about you?" he asked, tired from a long day of meetings with local chieftains over the dragon problem. It wasn't only their island being attacked and livestock stolen at least five other tribes were suffering the same fate and a vast number of their people had either been taken or killed.

Gobber gave him a look that obviously meant he either missed something or was being as daft as ever and Stoick had to admit, if not begrudgingly, that today was not one of his best days. He tired, worn and in need of sleep but Hiccup was wide awake which meant it would be hours before he saw his bed.

"Phlegma won't take time away from being a warrior forever. She's a great mom but she's not the stay at home type," the older man pointed out. "Sooner or later she's going to want to get back to work and knowing her she'll drag lil'Astrid along with her but you can't expect her to take Hiccup with her as well. Astrid will grow to be a shield maiden and if she's anything like her mother, a damn good one, but Hiccup…his needs are different."

"He needs his mother," Stoick agreed with a bob of his head. "I'm taking a team and making another attempt to find Helheim's Gate. If we can find the nest maybe…"

"Stoick…" Gobber said gently, his eyes sad. "Valka would want this. She'd want you to focus on Hiccup. Let her go."

A rare broken look filled Stoick's face. It lasted only a moment or two before the chieftain squeezed his eyes tightly and took a shuddering breath. A moment later he schooled his features and took a calming breath. "I can't, Gobber," he sighed finally. He met his friend's eyes, a shimmer of tears on his lashes. "I can't and I won't let it happen to Hiccup or any more of our people. I'm going to put an end to this."

"Aye, and make Hiccup an orphan. He may be your heir but you and I both know if anything happens to you Spitelout becomes Chief-Regent and he'll name Snotlout your heir. Hiccup will never be chief."

Stoick looked thoughtful for a few minutes as he studied his little boy. "You're right. As much as I love my brother he would take over and Hiccup would probably be forgotten unless…" He studied his boy and the way he giggled and played with Gobber. "If you're his Guardian then Spitelout has no say in his upbringing and you and Old Wrinkly will ensure Hiccup's chief when he comes of age."

"Wait, Guardian? I was going say babysitter but okay." Gobber gave little Hiccup a big goofy grin. "What do you say? Can I be your Guardian? God-Father Gobber? Papa Gobber?"

"Gobber…" Stoick growled.

The Blacksmith laughed and tickled Hiccup's tummy with his wooden prosthetic. "Okay, just Uncle Gobber then."

Hiccup squealed in laughter and batted at the wood.

Gobber proved to be the perfect Guardian for Hiccup. Yes he dotted on the boy. He loved Hiccup as if he was his own child. When Stoick was off searching for the dragon nest, meeting with other chieftains, or attending his many other duties, Gobber would take Hiccup to the forge or his hut where the boy had his own room and bed, or on hikes and fishing and many of the father/son activities Stoick didn't get to enjoy as often as he wanted. A faint surge of jealousy would fill Stoick when he saw his growing child reach up to hold Gobber's hand rather than his or how the two played together, pretending to hunt down Trolls. Hiccup always had a big smile and would squeal and run away when Gobber pretended to be the Troll King and chase after him only to catch and tickle the boy a minute later. Stoick rarely had a chase to simply play with his son.

Like any child, Hiccup grew and sometimes it seemed as if he grew too fast. He was still small, smaller than most of his peers even those a year or so younger than him. The Thorston twins first appeared to be built much like Hiccup, both small and wiry but by the time they were two and Hiccup three they were already half a head taller than him. Astrid was nearly as tall as Snotlout even though he was just over two years her senior. Fishlegs was nearly Hiccup's size but nearly a year and half younger. One would think the six would play together with no qualms as children so young tended to do but children were never easy to predict.

Hiccup was an awkward child right from the get go. Play dates never went well regardless if it was Stoick or Gobber taking him to see the other children. Snotlout utterly ignored him, acting as if the younger boy was invisible and bugging his parents to let him play with his friend Dogsbreath, a mean little boy that Stoick honestly didn't like and refused to let Hiccup anywhere near – the kid was half Berserker and wasn't right in the head by any means. The twins tended to tumble around and pull each other's hair constantly causing lots of crying and squeals and Hiccup usually found a place to hide until he was allowed to go home. He played well enough with Astrid and Fishlegs but as Gobber predicted Astrid was rarely available for play dates as she was more often than not with her mother learning to become a warrior even at such a tender age. For the most part Hiccup played with Fishlegs who soon became his best friend. Fishlegs was an odd one. He, like Dogsbreath, had Berserker blood in him but unlike the older boy he had a much calmer demeanor and even seemed a little shy. It took a little while but Fishlegs and Hiccup got along better than Stoick dreamed.

When things finally calmed down Stoick finally, finally had a real chance to have the father/son time he craved. He grabbed his fishing gear, packed a big lunch for him and his boy then hoisted Hiccup onto his shoulders, his stuff dragon in his little arms where it almost always could he found. Gobber tagged along even when Stoick told him not to. They trekked across Berk to a swallow beach, not the greatest for fishing but a fun place for Hiccup to splash around in. Fishing would come later while the boy took his afternoon nap.

Things were going perfectly. Hiccup was happy and laughing as his father chased after him in the surf, the water splashing over his chubby little knees. He's squeal and fall into the water before scrambling back to his feet and running only to be scooped up by his Daddy and swung around in the air high above Stoick. He'd stretched out his arms and grabbed for the clouds. Stoick laughed with him, happy to see his little boy beaming brighter than the sun above.

They had lunch together and soon the child fell asleep curled up his father's lap. Stoick carded his fingers through his son's hair and hummed softly as Gobber fiddled with their fishing rods.

"Don't worry, so," Gobber chided, seeing the worry lines on his friend's forehead. He'll sleep the whole time. We'll only be a few feet out casting the lines."

"I know," Stoick murmured, but he rarely got to hold Hiccup like this and he rather missed it.

"We could always forget about it and enjoy the sun."

"Can't cook the sun for dinner."

"Bah, you're not trying hard enough. Let the boy sleep. We'll go out, catch a few fish and be back in no time."

Stoick hesitated at first but eventually gave in. He laid Hiccup under the protection of a shady tree then took his rod from Gobber. They waded together out a few dozen into the surf, both keeping an eye on the sleeping child, then cast their lines. It wasn't long before the fish were biting and the two were chattering away, all but forgetting their young charge.

Call it fatherly instinct or some strange sixth sense but Stoick knew something wasn't right. They had become so caught up in their fishing that neither had turned to check on Hiccup in quite some time. A cool breeze made Stoick shiver and he never shivered, the cold something he was born to yet nonetheless it bothered him now. His mind quickly turned to his son. Hiccup hated the cold. When he slept he needed a pile of furs to keep warm otherwise he would crawl into bed with his father and press his whole body against him seeking heat. Stoick didn't bother drawing in his line. He pivoted toward the tree he had left his son safely tucked under fully expecting the child to still be asleep.

Hiccup was gone.

Panic rose in Stoick as he looked around, fearing the boy might have waded into the water after them. They weren't far out, only to their knees, but Hiccup was so small that the water would be to his chest and the uneven sand and growing current could trip him up. It didn't take much water for a child to drown in.

Stoick shoved his rod into Gobber's arms and began running toward shore. "HICCUP!" he bellowed, hoping, praying he wasn't too late.

Surprisingly Hiccup hadn't wandered too far. He was about fifty feet down the beach facing north, his little face pinched with the saddest look Stoick had seen since the day Valka was taken. He was facing the direction the dragons had taken her as he did many times throughout his young life. "I want Mommy," he said softly when his Daddy reached him.

"I know," Stoick sighed, kneeling next to him. "But you shouldn't run off like that. You nearly gave Daddy a heart attack and I'm far too young for that.

"Why they take her?"

"They're monsters, Hiccup. Dragons are monsters and I'm going to put an end to them and avenge your mother, I promise."

That sad little face turned to face Stoick. "Promise?"

"I promise."

Hiccup looked down at the stuff dragon he had totted around with him for as long as he could remember. "Monsters… I hate them! I hate you!" he screamed at the toy before throwing it as hard as he could into the ocean.

"Hiccup!" Stoick cried, trying to stop the child but it was too late. It vanished under the water. "Hiccup…"

"Mommy!" the boy cried, realizing his mistake too late. It was the only thing his mother gave him that he had left.

"Stay here," Stoick ordered when his son moved toward the deeper water in an attempt to retrieve the toy. By then Gobber had caught up and knelt next to the now sobbing boy. Gobber's blue eyes met Stoick in understanding, knowing just how much such a little thing meant to Hiccup. "I need to find it," was all Stoick said before he waded out in the direction the stuff dragon had been thrown.

He searched for hours, until the sun began to set for it with no luck. He sent out his best fishermen with nets and dredged the entire area but the stuff dragon was nowhere to be found. It was carried out with the tide unlikely to ever be seen again. Hiccup cried endlessly for nights on end, unable to be soothed by anyone. He loved and hated his dragon in equal measure but no it was gone and with it the last ties he had to his mother.


	5. Chapter 5

My Hiccup 5

"Children adapt faster than you think," Old Wrinkly advised when Stoick visited him with Hiccup a few days later. The old man ruffled Hiccup's hair and placed a pile of old toys that once belonged to his children, including Valka's, on a blanket on the floor for the boy to play with while he spoke to his son-in-law. "He may not really remember Valka. He sees the other children with mommies and wants one, too. It's normal. As for the toy…well…that could be because he knows dragons took his mother from hearing people talk about it. She's still one of the hottest topics in town." He tilted his head to one side. "Well her and you being a single father."

Stoick raised a brow as he knelt next to his boy to play with him. He had booked a few days away from his duties to spend some much needed time with his son. He blamed himself for Hiccup actions and was unsure how to correct it. "What about me?"

The old man's brows rose in utter amusement. "Ah…so Gobber is right, you are blind to the obvious."

Stoick's eyes narrowed but he was used to the teasing so kept his mouth shut in order to not offend his deceased wife's father.

Old Wrinkly merely smiled and with the help of his cane sat on the floor across from his grandson. "Let's just say some don't think it's right for the Great Chief Stoick the Vast to be a single father raising a child all on his own."

"I'm not raising him on my own," Stoick objected. "I've got Gobber."

Amusement glittered in the old man's eyes. "Let's not get started on Gobber. The rumor mill thinks it's time you started looking for a new mother for Hiccup…a wife to take care of both of you."

The young chieftain looked at Old Wrinkly with wide eyes before turning to face his son. His mouth opened then closed as he tried to gather his thoughts. Hiccup gazed up at him, not quite understanding what they were talking about but knowing it was bothering his Daddy but all Stoick saw were Valka's beautiful emerald eyes and hidden wisdom.

"We don't need anyone to take care of us," he said finally, brushing his hand over his son's pudgy cheek. "We're fine. Besides no one could ever replace Val."

"Good answer," Old Wrinkly beamed, patting his shoulder.

Of course that didn't stop the single ladies from trying to gain Stoick's favor. They would fawn over Hiccup, bring the young heir gifts or fresh made bread or goodies in hopes that if the child liked them then the father would as well but none caught his eye and not one could be compared to Valka. She had been gone three years but Stoick still loved her with all his heart and that would never change. He didn't think of himself as single or even a widower, he thought of her on a grand adventure and that one day he and Valka would be together again even if it meant reuniting in Valhalla. As for Hiccup he did need a mother but there were none that seemed to truly love the boy the way a mother should and not the way Gobber did. Some said it wasn't right but the blacksmith made the best nanny so they kept the arrangements the same as they had been for years.

Time moves terribly fast for a parent. One moment their child was a little baby, barely able to walk on their own two feet then they were running and getting into mischief. Hiccup was no different. One moment he was so tiny Stoick tended to treat him like the finest porcelain from the heart of China. He still worried for his boy, especially after the whole stuff dragon incident but the child seemed to forget all about the toy and stopped speaking about his mommy. It was as if nothing had happened. He began following after Snotlout wanting to play with the older boy even if his cousin all but ignored him. It didn't deter Hiccup in the least. While the older boys wrestled and played with wooden swords Hiccup would hunt for trolls or talk with imaginary friends or spy on dragons…only the little ones like Terrible Terrors, the big ones were too scary and would snap at him making one of Vikings grab Hiccup while others chased after it. It only served to scare the little boy more and make Snotlout and Dogsbreath laugh at him. He didn't like being laughed at but he hated being so scared more.

Hiccup was scared of a lot of things that Snotlout found funny. He was scared of buzzing bees, rolling seas, the darkness under his bed the seemed to move and taunt him from the corner of his eye like some living creature, but most of all he feared thunder and lightning especially late at night. When it was really bad he would sneak down from his bedroom in the loft and sneak into his father's bed where he knew he would be safe and sound. It was another story when he spent the night at Snotlout's.

It wasn't often but now that Hiccup was older Stoick felt it was time he and Snotlout started spending more time together, after all Snotlout was supposed to be Hiccup's protector and how best was he to learn his duties than actually watching after his younger cousin. Spitelout had set up a cot for Hiccup that slid under Snotlout's bed when the younger boy wasn't here. That was the plan of course and for the most part it worked. Snotlout would grumble whenever he had to share his room with the younger boy but other than the odd glare at Hiccup he was pretty much okay with the arrangements since it was only once a month and the cot also allowed him to have other friends sleep over when Hiccup wasn't there. It just happened that sometimes Hiccup couldn't sleep at night, especially if there was a storm and would try to climb into bed with the older boy.

"Hiccup…" Snotlout whined as the now seven year old climbed into his bed. He automatically shoved his cousin off his bed and back onto the cot. "Go to sleep." He barely heard the rumble of distant thunder and knew it was going to be a long night. Why did Gobber have to go away to visit some friend for a couple days and why couldn't he take Hiccup along with him?

Hiccup gave a yelp when the room suddenly lit up as lightning filled the sky. He immediately scrambled back onto Snotlout's bed and ducked under the blankets.

"Hiccup!" Snotlout snapped as the much smaller boy pressed against his side. He sat up and yanked the blanket off his cousin and glared down at him.

Hiccup didn't look up at him, not wanting to be called names again just because he was scared yet unable to go back to his own bed. "Can I sleep with you please? Just for tonight?"

"You said that last time."

"I promise…just for tonight? I'll never do it again."

It was a lie, Snotlout knew it but he was too tired and Stoick had promised to take them exploring in the morning if they managed to get along for one whole night without them fighting or Hiccup crying to go home. With a sigh he laid back down. "Fine," he grumbled, letting Hiccup curl against his side. "But you better go to sleep or I'll kick your butt."

"Okay."

Snotlout's eyes widened when he felt Hiccup place his head on his chest and snuggled against him before falling into a deep sleep. At first the older boy was a little annoyed but soon got comfortable and fell to sleep as well with dreams for finally getting a little training time with his Uncle Stoick, a change from how his father was always pushing him to be better and greater than the other children on the island, greater than Hiccup could ever be.

Without conscious thought he wrapped an arm around his little cousin. When Hiccup wasn't hunting trolls or running around causing mischief he wasn't so bad. Maybe tomorrow would prove to be a good day for them to bond.

It didn't.

Hiccup was easily distracted and on more than one occasion wandered off the path they were taking to reach on old campsite on the other side of the island. Stoick would be constantly looking back to check on the boys only to sigh when he Hiccup was no longer with Snotlout or his nephew would call to tell them the younger boy took off again. Spitelout said nothing when his brother would turn around and beginning searching for his boy, only follow behind shaking his head and muttering to himself about how Snotlout would never just wander off and if he ever did how severely he would be punished. Then he would grin down at his son and ruffle his hair before "helping" Stoick find Hiccup.

"Hiccup," Stoick would reprimand when he found his wayward boy. "What are you doing?"

The boy was sprawled on top of a hollow log peering into the darkness. "I saw a troll!" he chirped, glancing up at his father as if wandering off was no big deal.

Stoick ran a hand over his face. This was supposed to be a family camping trip, a chance for them to bond and get closer to the Jorgensens. He needed the boys to learn to work together and be friends which meant Hiccup had to learn to focus and listen yet here he was again, wandering off on his own with who knew how many dangerous dragons stalking the woods.

"Hiccup, there are no such things as trolls," he tried to explain as he had many times before. "That was just something Gobber made up as a game for the two of you to play. No come along, I want to reach the camp before sunset."

"They are real," Hiccup objected as he rolled off the long then scampered in front of it to try and get a better look inside. "Gobber says they are…and they steal socks! Mine are always going missing."

"That's because you never clean your room and Phlegma ends up picking up your toys and dirty clothes whenever she visits. That's not how you impress the ladies. Do you think Astrid keeps her room so messy?"

"Gobber says it's called 'creative chaos'. It shows I'm invent…inventive. And trolls are real, I'll prove it."

"Hiccup, stop!" Stoick warned, hurrying to grab the boy but it was too late.

Hiccup stuck his whole arm in the log and half his little body trying to get to whatever was inside. He made a soft cooing sound to try and lure it out. Stoick just about reached him when the child gave a blood curdling scream, bonked his head as he jerked back, followed by a yelp of pain before finally scurrying backwards and falling on his rump. He shoved the fingers of his left hand in his mouth and stared at the log with wide eyes as a Terrible Terror came out, grumbling angrily at the boy for invading its nest. It gave a frightened squawk when Stoick's axe embedded the ground between it and Hiccup and darted back into the log before it the Viking could take its head.

"Stupid beast," snarled Stoick as he hauled his son to his feet. "This is way you don't going wandering off along let alone sticking your fool head into places it doesn't belong. That Terrible Terror may be small but it can still kill you. They're pack animals, Hiccup. If I didn't find you it and its kin would have ripped you to shreds. Is that what you want?" He was being too harsh, he knew that, but the sheer thought of losing his only child to a dragon as he had his beloved wife simply tore at his wounded heart. He could not, would not lose his Hiccup to a dragon. He glanced at Spitelout and gave a single nod. "Hiccup, come with me," he whispered, ushering the child toward his cousin then leading both boys away as Spitelout dispatched the little dragon and destroyed every last egg hidden in the log, intent as Stoick was, to rid Berk of the dragon menace no matter how big or small they were.

Hiccup glanced over his shoulder when he heard the horrid screech of the dragon that had bit him. His eyes watered and he gave a sniffle. He didn't mean for the dragon to have to die. He honestly thought it was a troll he could catch for Gobber or maybe talk to and make into a friend – the other kids didn't seem to want to play to with him, other than Fishlegs of course. He wiped at his eyes and glanced at Snotlout, hoping the older boy would at least crack a grin approvingly at his bravery even if it didn't go as plan. What he got was an angry frown and narrowed eyes that made him press against his father's side and nearly tripping the large man.

"Hiccup," Stoick groaned wondering what his boy was up to now.

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Useless…utterly useless," he mumbled loud enough for Hiccup to hear but not the grownups.

A walk that should have only taken a few hours took most of the day by which time both boys were tired and cranky. Hiccup was lagging behind again but this time not searching for any trolls or anything else, his fingers still smarting from the bite and the memory of his uncle killing the dragon and its eggs still too fresh. He was simply tired and wanted to go home to his nice warm bed. "Dad…" he whined softly. "Can you carry me?"

"No, Hiccup, you're a big boy now," Stoick answered gently.

"I'm tired."

"We're all tired, Hiccup."

"My legs are going to fall off."

Stoick gave a small chuckle. "You're legs are not going to fall off. They're perfectly fine."

There was silence for a few minutes before the child started up again this time complaining about his feet. After what felt like forever Stoick gave in and hefted the boy onto his shoulders. Spitelout gave the two a disgusted look before placing a large hand on Snotlout's shoulder, soothing the disgruntled ten year old.

"He's still little," he explained, stopping his son before he could ask for a piggy back ride as well. "You're far too old and big to ride on my shoulders."

"Nah," Stoick teased as Hiccup dosed off. "You're just getting too old."

"I'm four years younger than you," Spitelout protested.

"Age is all in the mind," the older brother laughed as he continued on feeling slightly better with Hiccup riding his massive shoulders where he was safe and unable to run off on some silly hunt. He patted his son's left knee. They were almost at camp now and soon he could tuck his boy under the blankets and get some much needed sleep.

"Hiccup always gets what he wants," Snotlout whined behind him causing his father to hush him. "But it's not fair! I'm tired, too."

"That's enough! We're almost there," Spitelout snapped in annoyance, glaring at Stoick's back. "Honestly, Stoick, the boy could walk."

"He's asleep. Now would you two hush? We're here."

And sure enough they were. The camp had been in their family since Vikings first set foot on Berk. It didn't take long to set things up and get the boys into their respective tents. There was a light dinner, everyone too tired to get eat more than a light dinner before falling asleep.

Snotlout was happy to spend the night next to his father and not have to deal with Hiccup. He was mad at the younger boy, unhappy that Hiccup had got what he wanted again and not been forced to walk or grounded for wandering off and getting bit by a Terrible Terror. Hiccup always…always was treated special. It wasn't fair. Even when he was trouble he was never really in trouble unless he destroyed something in the process and even then…

He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes trying to forget about Hiccup and his silliness and remember what his father kept telling him. Hiccup was younger than him and not all that smart. He'd get himself killed one day and Snotlout would then be Stoick's heir. But how could he be Stoick's heir if he was supposed to be Hiccup's protector? Many questions taunted the young Hooligan's tired mind until he fell asleep next to his father, unsure what to do about his cousin or where his destiny lay.

Hiccup was the first one up the next morning. Excitement filled him when he saw they were at the campsite and he immediately clambered onto his father, trying to wake him up. "It's morning!" he announced in a sing-song voice, ready for an early morning swim as had become tradition on their father/son camping trips.

"Go back to sleep," Stoick mumbled under his breath.

"Come on! You promised to teach me how to dive today and we're supposed to collect pretty shells for Gothi for her new staff and Gobber asked me to find the shiniest stones for him," Hiccup chattered on, sprawling out over his father's back. "Do you think we can catch any lobster? We haven't had lobster in a while. It's better than limpets. Please tell me we don't have to eat limpets while we're here."

"No, we're not having limpets. I'll catch breakfast shortly. Why don't you see if your cousin is awake yet? I'm sure he'll play with you."

"Snotlout doesn't like me." It didn't take a genius to know Snotlout didn't really like being around him.

"Sure he does," Stoick encouraged. "You two can gather firewood and I'll be up in fire minutes."

"Promise?"

"Aye."

"Okay!" Hiccup chirped before dashing out of the tent.

Snotlout and Spitelout were already awake and going about their morning routine. The campfire was already roaring and Spitelout was roasting haddock on a spite. Hiccup always found that funny. His last name was Haddock and they were having haddock for breakfast.

"It's going to be a while yet," Spitelout told the boys once they brought a nice stack of firewood to the camp. "Go wash up at the beach but no playing in the water. We'll go swimming later, understood, Hiccup?"

"Yes, sir," the boy said quickly, not wanting to upset his uncle. Spitelout could be mean when he was mad. He glanced over at his father's tent. It had been way past five minutes and his Dad had yet to get up.

"Your father will be up soon," Spitelout said soothingly. "Being a chief is hard work. I'll go pester him as soon as the food's ready. Now go get cleaned up and no playing games."

The boys both agreed and hurried off. Spitelout shook his head in bemusement. With luck he'd have at least ten minutes before Hiccup got himself into some sort of mischief and Snotlout came complaining about him. Spitelout was many things but he wasn't blind. Hiccup was nothing like other Viking children. He was clumsy, had little to no interest in weapons, was far too polite and absentminded. His imagination had gotten him into lots of trouble, some more serious than that little Terrible Terror bite. Stoick was reluctant to discipline the child due to his size and how one slap to the rump had hurt the boy so bad once that Stoick still felt guilty for ever raising his hand even though Hiccup had clearly deserved a spanking after accidently setting the forge on fire while Gobber was gone. The boy was always trying to help Gobber out but trying to forge a dagger on his own with no supervision had nearly cost him his life and his guardian's livelihood. With luck Hiccup would grow out of that and smarten up. Stoick had such high hopes for his son and while Spitelout wanted Snotlout to become chief he secretly wanted to see his brother happy and not lose his only child as he had his wife. With luck Hiccup and Snotlout would learn to work together and become fine young men.

. . .

"Hiccup, slow down!" Snotlout snapped as the younger boy bounced down the path to the little beach. "Why do I always get stuck with Hiccup duty?" He kicked at a loose rock and sent it skipping down the path. "I should be sword fighting with Dogsbreath or wrestling or practising with my bow not babysitting."

"I heard that!" Hiccup called back from maybe twenty feet ahead of Snotlout. "And I'm a baby, I'm seven. Hey! Check that out!"

Snotlout moaned and raised his head to the heavens. "What now?" But he had no choice, he had to follow his little cousin if only to get him out of trouble yet again.

What Hiccup had found this time was not a little dragon mistaken for a troll, it was a small ship with a strange looking sail and lots spikes and dragon bones adorning it. Hiccup stood on the rocks and stared at it with wide eyes. "Who do you think it is?" the younger boy asked, glancing at Snotlout when his cousin reached him.

The raven haired boy only stared at the ship, first with curiosity then with growing fear. "That's not a Hooligan ship."

Hiccup worried his lower lip. "It doesn't look very friendly."

"I don't think it is. Let's go get our Dads and…Hiccup!"

As to the boy's nature Hiccup jumped down from the rocks to go investigate, no fear in his young heart for the strange and unusual. This was something new, something that needed to be explained so he went in search of answers. He went to the boat and ran his small hand over the barnacle covered wood and the strange pattern the bones were set in. There was a huge Monstrous Nightmare head was secured to the bow looking threatening. A pang of sympathy for the poor creature that died hit the boy. He hated to see any animal killed or tortured and he was sure this dragon must have suffered greatly before becoming part of the ship.

"Hey, boy!" a deep gravelly voice snarled from the line of trees.

Hiccup yelped and spun around to stare wide eyed as a fierce looking Vikings stomped out of the woods. He froze and backed against the ship.

Snotlout was torn between saving the younger boy and running for his young life. He absently judged the distance between him and Hiccup and the woods closest to the path. If Hiccup could make it to the forest then they could get back to the camp and get help. "RUN!" he screamed at the top of his voice as he pitched rock after rock at the strange men, using all of his skills in Bashy Ball to create a distraction for the younger boy. "Odin damn it! RUN YOU IDIOT!"

It took the second shout to get Hiccup moving. He ran in the direction Snotlout pointed, dodging the rocks thrown over his head at the strange Vikings. Some of the men ran after him, some smart enough to duck the onslaught of rocks while others bolted toward Snotlout.

"Catch them before one of them alerts Stoick to our presence!" their leader bellowed, stomping after the men.

Snotlout raced back onto the path and darted into the woods to hide, certain that Hiccup, being scrawny and long limped, would be able to outrun the men. He ducked behind some rocks, out of sight of the men but still able to see the beach and Hiccup running toward the woods. It was going exactly as planned until Hiccup happened. The younger boy tripped over his some loose stones and hit the now rocky landscape hard, scraping his left knee. Snotlout instantly stood, ready to go get him when one of the big men grabbed Hiccup around the waist and hoisted the child off the ground.

Hiccup kicked and struggled, trying to break free. His gaze met Snotlout's and he reached out for his cousin. Snotlout was supposed to protect him. He was supposed to keep him safe and out of trouble but Snotlout just stared at him in fear not even moving to help. Instead the older boy ducked behind the rock once more and out of sight.

The leader of the men snared in rage. "Take him to the ship and prepare to cast off. The rest of you, find the other one before he gets too far. There's smoke in the sky which means there's a camp or something nearby. I don't want him reaching it and alerting anyone to us."

"SNOTLOUT!" Hiccup screamed, reaching out toward his cousin, barely able to make out a pair of blue eyes watching him from where he was hidden when large rocks and foliage under thick trees. He kicked and screamed for his cousin over and over again as he was carried to the ship but Snotlout didn't come to his rescue and soon the child gave up and curled into a corner to stare up at his captors, trapped between trying to be brave and wanting his Dad with all his heart.

Snotlout waited until the other men returned to the ship before sneaking out from his hiding place and running the camp as quickly as possible. If he was fast even he could get his father and uncle before the strange men cast off then maybe they could save Hiccup. He started yelling before he even reached the clearing.

"Snotlout?" Stoick asked as he tightened his belt, just waking up.

"Oh no," grumbled Spitelout, already knowing Hiccup had gotten himself into some sort of mischief again.

The raven haired boy gasped for breath feeling as if he had just run a race with his friends. "They…they're taking Hiccup!" he panted.

"Who?" Spitelout asked, standing from the fire he had been tending.

Stoick's eyes widened in fear. "Dragons?"

The boy shook his head. "No…no…men with a strange symbol on their sails and a boat covered in dragon bones."

The two men shared a look before Stoick ran past his nephew down the path, his brother hot on his heels. They reached the beach just in time to see the ship sail away, too far for either of them to swim after. Stoick's chest heaved as he stared after it, the sigil on the sail all too familiar. "Alvin," he snarled under his breath as Spitelout came to stand next to him.

"Outcasts," the younger brother muttered, placing a hand on Snotlout's shoulder, happy that his boy was at least safe from the madmen and fearing the fate of his nephew in the hands of carnivores. He looked to Stoick seeing the same fear in his brother's eyes but knowing that nothing, not high winds or monstrous dragons would stop him from going after his boy.

"Organize my war party," Stoick commanded, no longer a brother or friend but all chief and father. "We're going after them. Thor help Alvin if he so much as touches my boy."


	6. Chapter 6

My Hiccup 6

Hiccup was never a big fan of the sea. Even after saving his father and crew from an early spring storm when he was four by steering the Blue Whale back to Berk had not solved it, he still got sick whenever a ship was rocked by big waves. He stayed curled up at the bow of the strange Vikings ship, a hand over his mouth each time the ship rocked violently. The chief of the tribe stomped around the ship snapping at his crew and cursing loudly. From time to time he'd glance down at Hiccup but he had yet to speak directly to the boy.

"Who's child is that?" he demand with a snarl as he whirled around on one his men.

Not one of them knew who Hiccup was or who his father was and the child choose to keep quiet, not that he could have said much with his stomach rolling along with the tide. He huddled as tightly to the wooden wall as he could and made himself as small as possible.

The boy might be small and very afraid but he wasn't dumb. As soon as the ship docked and he was being lead off the vessel he made a run for it. The Vikings obviously weren't expecting him to be so definite at such a young age. Not one of them reached for him until it was too late.

"Stop him!" bellowed their chief as Hiccup darted down the pier and onto the island, dodging Vikings and trying to find a place to hide. But this was not Berk, it was unlike any island his father had ever taken him to. It was nearly void of plant life and vegetation. It was like being on an alien world and Hiccup felt scared. One thing about being the heir to an entire tribe was that even at a very young age he had been told the basics about dealing with possible enemy tribes as this one apparently was. Don't let anyone know his name, find a place to hide that no one could possibly reach him – his father thought this was perhaps the wisest move on Hiccup's part since he was so small he could squeeze into spaces no one else could - and keep quiet at all cost.

He was only a few dozen feet on shore when the Vikings shook themselves out of their stupor and began chasing after him. They yelled at him, some trying to tell him to stop, that where he was headed was too dangerous. Hiccup's knee still smarted from when he had fallen earlier but that didn't stop him. He darted into the first small cave he saw and felt his way through the dark – he wasn't fond of the dark and felt an immediate bite of fear but it was no worse than the fear the strange chieftain gave him.

The cave wasn't very deep, only a small crevice in the rock wall. Soon Hiccup found himself in a tiny chamber with barely enough head room. There was no way one of the men could reach him in here, at least he hoped.

Alvin the Treacherous stormed up to the little opening in the rock wall. He glared at it, mildly surprised that the boy would be smart enough to take refuge in such a place. It was a smart move and only wetted the Outcast's curiosity on who this child was and why he would think to do such a thing without so much as a second thought.

"Come out, little one," he cooed into the opening as Savage tried reaching inside. "No one here will harm you. We're just curious. Why do you feel the need to hide?"

Hiccup pressed his back against the rock wall as the grasping hand reached toward him but the Viking attached to the other side was far too large to fit any more than his head and arm inside before getting stuck. When the hand got too close he did the only thing he could think of – he leaned foreward and bit the man's hand. The man gave a howl of pain and yanked his arm back. Hiccup supressed a giggle and pulled his knees to his chest, afraid that the man might be able to reach his feet if he tried to grab him again, and pull him out.

"He bit me!" Savage howled as he pulled his arm out and cradled it to his chest.

"If he can bit you then you can reach him," Alvin said with a low growled, annoyed with his second taking so long to catch one little boy.

"I can't reach him," Savage retorted as he flexed his fingers. "He must have wedged him in there pretty good."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Viggo cried, shoving the older man out of the way. The young teen and newest member of the Outcast got on his hands and knees and with a little wiggle managed to squeeze into the tiny cave with a small lantern.

Hiccup gave a squeal and tried pushing further against the wall and when that proved useless he tried scrambling over the older boy and out in hopes of finding a better place to hide.

"Whoa!" Viggo yelped when the boy kicked him. He grabbed the young Hooligan and wrestled to get him under control until finally the child was left panting and sobbing softly as Viggo held him against his chest. "Sh…sh… It's alright, little bit. No one's going to hurt you. No one's going to hurt you, I promise."

The boy only gave a pained sob and little sniffle and stared out at the opening and the waiting Viking chieftain waiting for him.

It was a bit of a struggle but eventually Viggo managed to wiggle the little boy out of the cave. Once they were out he knelt down to see his catch. The child had managed to get himself pretty dirty crawling through the cave. Tears sent tracks down his cheeks revealing a large number of freckles. He was a cute kid if a little scrawny.

He kept Hiccup next to him when Alvin led the boy. All the Vikings were watching the boy closely now in case he tried making a break for it a second time. The moment they were in the Great Hall Alvin grabbed the child by the waist and sat him on a high table where he could finally get a good look at him. His dark blue eyes bore into the child's.

"What's your name?" the Outcast chief demanded.

Hiccup eeped and tried to shuffle back. His Dad never told him he would have to become a warrior at age seven. He couldn't even lift a sword yet how was supposed to fight a man ten times his size?

"Name," the man demanded again. He waited a moment before trying again. "What is your father's name?" He growled lowly when the child refused to answer yet again.

"Ever try playing the nice guy?" Viggo teased as he sauntered up with a small bucket of warm water and some clean clothes. "Savage, can get someone to fetch some goat milk and food. I don't half-pint here has had anything to eat this morning."

The Outcast second-in-command grumbled under his breath and sent a few Vikings out to get what Viggo suggested before storming off to find something better to do then play nursemaid to some Hooligan brat.

Alvin stepped aside as Viggo placed the bucket of water on the table. The child instantly shifted toward the teen, probably feeling a little safer next to someone closer to his age. "No…you're the nice guy, I'm the chief. Find out who he is. We may be able to use him against Stoick. We all know how much of a softy he is, especially with children."

Alvin may not have noticed but Viggo did, the child visibly stiffened at the mention of the Hooligan chief. He said nothing at first. A lot of children felt safe with their chiefs as it should be so such a flinch would be normal. He began gently washing the boy's face and arms hoping that by cleaning the child he would make the boy a little calmer. He took his time and chattered softly as Alvin went about doing some mindless duties and setting up new battle plans to combat Stoick the Vast and his idiotic tribe. No doubt someone would come to fetch the boy and when they did they could make a trade. If it turned out that the boy was the child of a high ranking soldier then the Outcasts could demand anything from livestock to property.

"Oh, oh," Viggo gasped playfully. "Look what I've done! I've made a clean spot. I guess I'm going to have to clean the rest of you now."

Hiccup just stared at him. The way Viggo joked around was nearly like the way Gobber did with him. It was almost comforting. He looked at his knees and smiled shyly. He sort of kind of liked this stranger.

"Wait! Is that what I think it is?" Viggo breathed. "Oh! It is! There's a little smile on half-pint's lips."

Hiccup ducked his head but Viggo gently took his chin to raise his head and wash his neck.

"Yep, that's a smile. You have a nice smile, kiddo."

"Thank you," Hiccup whispered meeting Viggo's gaze for the first time. What he saw wasn't a scary Viking like the other men but a teenager only a few years older than himself with a bright smile and calm demeanor. This was someone he could trust to protect him.

The food was placed on the table next to Hiccup. It wasn't much, just a mug of goat's milk and half of a fried haddock but it was enough food for Hiccup with how bad his stomach was knotted in fear. He ate the food slowly as the teen continued talking to him, trying to get his name out of him or at least his father's but Hiccup proudly said nothing more but would smile whenever he made a joke or gave a compliment that Hiccup was unaccustomed to – usually the kids in his tribe teased him because he was unusually small for his age, he was shorter than the Thorston twins who were a year and a half younger than him.

"Wait," Alvin said suddenly as he looked up from his maps. He stared at Hiccup for a long time before pushing away from the table and strolling over. He shoved Viggo aside and stood in front of the young Hooligan, his blue eyes piercing Hiccup's emerald ones. He grabbed the boy's chin between his thumb and forefinger and forced him to look up and meet his gaze. With his free hand Alvin slowly ran his fingers over the boy's startled face, his nose and ears before letting him go and simply staring at the now clean Hooligan. "It can't be…" the Outcast chieftain breathed before squatting down to get a better look at a lower angle. "I should have seen it. Those eyes…that nose…" He gave a chuckle as he ran his thumb over the boy's ear. "Those ears. If you were a little bigger built you would be a spitting image of your father. You do look remarkably like your mother as well. I should have seen it the moment we grabbed you."

"You know my mother?" Hiccup gasped in surprise. No one talked about his mother anymore. It was like she was a ghost now and even asking his father about her brought a look of such pain he often dropped the subject.

Alvin nodded. "I knew her just as I know your father and who you are, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

There was a look in the man's eyes, one that clearly said he was grasping at straws and didn't know for a fact if Hiccup really was who he thought the boy was or just another child who looked remarkably like Stoick the Vast, after all Hiccup did have cousins and Thor only knew how much they might look like him.

"My name's not Hiccup," the boy said firmly, keeping his face blank even though that might cost him whatever this man knew about his mother, if he knew anything.

Alvin gave a snort. "Don't you know who I am, boy? I'm Alvin the Treacherous, chief of the Outcasts. You tell me what I want and I'll give you back to daddy unharmed."

"Who has the last name Treacherous? That's worse than Haddock and I'm stuck eating my name on a daily basis," Hiccup suddenly asked, taking everyone by surprise.

The men stared at him in open awe, not one daring to make a noise. Well…no one but Viggo. The teen gave a small laugh that he tried to cover with one hand.

"I suppose I could be a Hiccup," Alvin countered with a toothy grin.

The boy puffed out his chest. "I was named after two of the greatest warriors of all time."

"Known best for being absurdly small for their ages and dying young, very young," Alvin pointed out, his grin growing. "And thank you for confirming your name. I want guards on him at all times. No doubt Stoick will be sending a war party to get back his brat."

"You can't win!" Hiccup called as Alvin strolled away with a new swagger in his step. "My Dad's going to kick your butt." A small grin lit his little face when men rushed into the Great Hall to announce a vast war party approaching Outcast Island. "Told you."

Alvin growled in rage and grabbed Hiccup by the hair to match him out of the Great Hall and toward the embankment where the Hooligan landing party would land. He wasn't expecting Stoick to come so quickly but then he hadn't thought that it would be Stoick and his little monster camping on the north side of Berk. He thought it was just some random Hooligan and his family. He should have been better prepared. But now he had something he could use against his friend. He had Stoick's little runt and by Odin did the boy live up to his name. He was a tiny thing.

"Ow!" the child whined, his tiny hands grasping at Alvin's and trying to break free. "Let go!"

"Silence!" the man boomed as they came to a stop atop the embankment, his warriors flanking them on either side. For once the Outcasts had the upper hand and he wanted Stoick to see it. He wanted his rival to finally tremble in fear and beg for forgiveness and the life of his only child. He wanted to make Stoick feel as victimized as Alvin once did when he was cast out of his tribe and sentence to the life of an Outcast.

What he got made his blood run cold.

There was rage in Stoick's bright green eyes as he stomped up the embankment with his most trusted advisors, his own warriors flanking him, weapons drawn and ready for battle. The Hooligan chief didn't even acknowledge Alvin, his gaze solely on the child being held prisoner.

"Are you hurt?" Stoick asked, his voice a deep rumble and holding a hint of annoyance.

"No," his son answered in a meek voice, not meeting his father's gaze. He knew that voice, he was in trouble for causing mischief again. "Am I in trouble?" he asked anyway.

"We'll discuss it when we get back to Berk," Stoick responded, his gaze moving from the child up to Alvin.

"So I take it this is your boy, hmm, old friend," Alvin purred, yanking Hiccup's head back so that his narrow swan like throat was on display. With his other hand he drew a sharp dagger and held it to the boy's throat. "Such a petty. Is he your only heir? I can't imagine anyone so tiny leading the mighty Hooligan tribe."

"Alvin…" Viggo whispered urgently from behind, ready to take the boy when the battle started. He wasn't expecting Alvin to actually kill the kid just to hurt Stoick the Vast.

"What makes you think he's mine?" Stoick suddenly asked throwing the Outcasts for a loop. Even Hiccup struggled to look at him, shock covering every inch of his features. Sure he wasn't supposed to tell anyone his name or his father's name but he didn't his father was supposed to lie about him.

Unbeknownst to the Outcasts Stoick made a gesture behind his back, signalling Gobber to make his move. The blacksmith inched around the Hooligan warriors and made his way slowly to the side where no one seemed to be paying attention. Everyone was more interested in way Stoick was being so stoic toward his son being kidnapped or more precisely why he was pretty much denying Hiccup was his. It was a folly move as far as Gobber was concerned and bond to cost him in the end but Stoick the Vast was as stubborn a Viking as they came and when he got a plan in his fool head there was little anyone could do to get him to see reason so Gobber stuck to his half of the plan. He waited for Alvin to loosen his grip on Hiccup's hair and lower the knife even just a fraction as the two chiefs bantered insults and quips. With Hiccup trapped in the middle the Hooligans were stuck standing on the beach unable to attack without possibly hurting Hiccup in the process.

It took several heart wrenching minutes in which Stoick prodded and insulted Alvin to the point that the Outcast chief finally lost his temper and shoved Hiccup behind him to one of his followers. Gobber made his move then, running surprisingly fast for a man with only one leg.

"I believe this belongs to me," he said as he grabbed Hiccup before the young Outcast could and scooped him up into his arms. He continued running, not pausing for breath as he shot past their tribesmen and toward the safety of the Blue Whale. A moment later Stoick bellowed out his war cry and the air was filled with bloodcurdling screams and clang or swords and axes.

It was a long bloodied battle and the whole time Gobber held young Hiccup to his chest, sheltering him from the bloodbath and praying that Stoick came back to them in one peace. Slowly, one by one the Hooligans retreated to their ships, the battle won despite the number of wounded. Stoick was the last to return and he shoved the Blue Whale back in the water before climbing onboard. He was huffing slightly, looking a little worse for wear. He had multiple cuts to the arms and a few to the face as well as what were sure to be some incredible welts when the bruising set in.

"What did you do, roll around on the rocks with him?" Gobber taunted as he gave Hiccup one last squeeze.

Stoick gave a snort. "No one messes with my boy," he grumbled as he stood. He winced slightly as he straightened but he quickly congratulated his men on a mission well done. Then he finally went to check on the reason his men had gone to war.

Hiccup was still clinging to Gobber refusing to let his guardian go.

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked, fearful that his boy may have witnessed the whole battle. It was good for a Viking child to know what war was first hand but something in Stoick wanted to shelter Hiccup from such things. There were enough things out there the Hooligans had to fight, battling other Vikings should not be one of them.

There was a little sniffle. "Go 'way."

"Hiccup…"

The boy looked up at him with teary eyes. "Go away! You're ashamed of me! You wouldn't even admit I was yours!" he yelled, his voice the loudest any of them had ever heard. Big fat tears rolled down his cheeks as he raged at his father and then before Stoick could say a word he delved back into Gobber's arms and hid his face.

That day would be burned in his memory for a long time. Stoick could not say a word to him for weeks without the child bursting into tears. It became so bad that Hiccup packed up what belongings he could fit into a wicker basket and all but moved in with Gobber.

It hurt, oh did it hurt to have his only child pull away from him in such a way, but Stoick took solstice in the fact that his Hiccup was safe with Gobber. In time the boy would forgive him, after all Hiccup was his son and sometimes father's and chief's had to make hard decisions to protect those they love and their tribe and if that meant Hiccup being upset by the distraction Stoick had to create so Gobber could get to him and get him to safety Stoick was willing to live with that. Sadly forgiveness from a traumatised seven year old who already had to fight just to get a little attention from his busy father was not something easily come by and Stoick would have a long upward battle before he achieves it.


	7. Chapter 7

My Hiccup 7

Vikings are known for their stubbornness issues but the Haddock clan were exceptionally stubborn. At first Stoick didn't understand what he did wrong and no one seemed able to explain it in terms he could understand. Nonetheless he tried everything to gain Hiccup's forgiveness but for all their differences Hiccup was very much his father's son, he ignored all his father's attempts and would either silently play with his toys or wander off to be by himself. Unfortunately this led to a new problem for Hiccup, one the young Viking never really had to deal with before.

"What are you doing, Useless, trying to get bit again?" Snotlout demanded from the top of the hill, Dogsbreath and Clueless flanking him.

Hiccup looked up from his perch, his long legs folded under him and a stretch book Gobber had sewn for him balanced on his lap as he drew a purple Terrible Terror. The little dragon was sitting very still for him and didn't seemed bother by the human until the other boys showed up. When Hiccup looked away it tried to steal his book.

"Hey!" the young heir yelled reaching to take it back but he quickly pulled his hand back when the little creature dropped the book and snapped at his fingers. Then it took the book back in its mouth and darted off. Hiccup jumped to his feet. "No!"

"Just grab a rock and bash its brain!" Snotlout advised with a big grin. He gave the other boys a smirk. "Can't even hold onto a stupid book. I didn't think he was smart enough to read."

Hiccup gave him a confused look. "I was drawing," he informed his cousin only to have the entire group start laughing at him. He shook his head and began running after the Terrible Terror. "Hey! Come back! That's my book. I'll let you keep the picture. Hey!"

The dragon flew off a little ways but it wasn't hard to follow. Hiccup ducked under low branches and around trees until he found the little dragon behind some thick roots, shaking its head, its sharp little teeth tearing into the spine of the book and causing pages to fall out.

"No!" Hiccup cried, hurrying up to the dragon. "No…no, bad dragon. Don't do that, that's mine." He knelt down and held his hands up in a peaceful gesture. He could hear the other boys not far behind them and he felt a sudden fear for the small dragon. "Please…just give it back and I'll…I'll find you some fish in trade."

To his surprise the dragon dropped the book and looked up at him with great big eyes. Its long forked tongue shot out and he licked his eye. Hiccup couldn't help but giggle and he gave the animal a big grin. The dragon wasn't so bad when it wasn't biting him. Biting his lower lip Hiccup shuffled a little closer, his hand still outstretched and unthreatening and to his amazement the Terrible Terror pressed its little head into the palm of his hand.

"Are you crazy!" Snotlout yelled. He threw a rock at the dragon, chasing it away from his young and rather idiotic cousin. When Hiccup yelled and tried to shield the creature Snotlout grabbed him and held him back while the others chased it away.

"No!" Hiccup cried, struggling against Snotlout. Tells rolled down his cheeks but he wasn't released until the Terrible Terror was long gone. "Why…why did you do that?" he demanded, pulling away from Snotlout and stumbling to pick up the remains of his book.

"What? You're mad at me?" Snotlout countered as if that was the craziest thing his cousin had ever said to him. "I'm not the one about to let a dragon eat him! Dragons ate your mother and here you are about to feed yourself to one? Dad was right. Stoick had to have dropped you on your head or something. No Viking can be as stupid as you are."

"I'm not stupid," Hiccup objected.

"Vikings don't play with dragons. Vikings don't talking to them. We kill them. Or they kill us." Snotlout turned toward his friends but gave Hiccup one last cold look. "You're not planning on dying like your mom, are you? Maybe you should and spare your dad some heartache."

The seven year old opened his mouth but quickly shut it and hugged his book to his chest as the older boys all laughed at him as they wandered off. His bottom lip trembled but with a sniffle he kept himself from all out crying and searched for the charcoals he had dropped when the Terrible Terror had taken his book. He shoved them into his pocket and began his long trek back to Gobber's. Snotlout's words sent a sharp pain to his chest that hurt just as much if not more than when his father refused to claim him when Alvin the Treacherous had captured him nearly a month ago and he wasn't sure how to respond. He wanted to cry but Vikings don't cry. Vikings didn't do a lot of the things he really wanted to do.

"There you are," Gobber said merrily from the kitchen where he was already working on dinner. "I hope your hung… Hiccup, what's wrong, lad?"

Hiccup headed for the stairs and his room. "I'm not hungry," was all he said before flopping on his bed. He tried not to make a noise, not to let Snotlout's cruel words get to him but they did and soon he was sobbing softly into his pillow or so he thought.

Gobber's large hand fell on his back and rubbed it gently. "What happened?" the blacksmith asked gently, his hand moving in slow steady circles.

"Snotlout's a jerk," the boy murmured into his pillow before making an eep sound at saying what he considered a bad word.

The blacksmith gave a laugh. "Takes after his father, that one," he agreed. He took a seat on the bed. "What did that numbskull do?"

Hiccup lifted his head. "He…" He looked away, feeling the tears start to slide down his cheeks. "He and his friends were teasing me. They said dragons ate my Mom."

Gobber was silent for a moment, his hand stilling on Hiccup's back. "Oh, lad," he whispered. He gave a sigh and continued rubbing his back. "I…we should talk to your father."

The child was silent for a long time. He didn't want to admit it but he did miss his Dad. It was one thing when he was off at war or fighting dragons but his Dad had been in the village all month and had tried countless times to talk to him and Hiccup had done everything to ignore him. Now Hiccup felt bad and wanted his Daddy to hold him and make things right. He looked up at Gobber and gave a tiny nod before opening his arms and wrapping them around his Guardian's neck.

. . .

Council meetings were perhaps the worst thing about being a chief. Sometimes the meetings lasted for hours and were about some of the stupidest things; property, arranged marriages, engagements, family feuds, baby names. Most of it could easily be worked out without a chief governing the decision but traditions were such tedious things and Stoick was never one to break tradition.

This time around it was a debate over the possible expansion of Mildew's sheep farm. Mildew had the land and the means but Sven was refusing to sell him the sheep due to where Mildew lived and feared the thin air at the top of the mountain would be bad for them. It was utter nonsense but the two men never got along to begin with. In fact no one wanted to sell to Mildew and not because he didn't have enough to trade but his unpleasant demeanor toward everyone. Stoick rested his chin in one hand and leaned against his throne.

"Stoick, make them see reason," Mildew whined in outrage. "Winter will be here soon enough and if we don't have enough strong flocks then there won't be enough food for everyone to survive the winter."

"He has a point," Old Wrinkly agreed, the only one to stand next to Mildew on his endeavour. "With the dragons stealing the livestock we need as many functioning farms as we can get."

Stoick rubbed his temple. "Aye, and give them a buffet to choice from," he grumbled. "We should just move everything underground and work from there." The last was more for himself then the tribe, his annoyance getting the best of him but he hadn't been himself since the whole ordeal with the Outcasts and Hiccup pulling away from him. He missed when his boy was just a babe and he could carry him all over the place and rock him in his arms or on his shoulder even during meetings. Hiccup had always been such a good baby.

Movement caught his eye and drew his attention away from the bickering farmers. Gobber stuck his head inside and made a gesture for Stoick to come outside. Stoick gave him a questioning look and his friend grinned widely at him. It took a moment but then he caught sight of a small arm wrapped around Gobber's neck and a tiny face peeking into the Great Hall before shyly hiding against Gobber's shoulder. The blacksmith only hefting his bundle a little higher up and gave Stoick another look, one that clearly said to get off his butt and come on.

"Gentlemen I…Spitelout, you're in charge," Stoick said, getting off his throne. His brother gave him a strange look before shrugging and taking over the proceedings. Spitelout thrived in situations like this so Stoick left him to it. After all he had someone much more important that needed him. He slipped out the door and smiled softly when he saw his little Hiccup glance up at him with big green eyes. "Hiccup," he said softly, reaching out to brush his son's shaggy hair out of his eyes.

The boy's arms tightened around Gobber's neck for a moment before finally letting him go and opening his arms to Stoick. "Daddy," he whimpered.

It was like a sudden weight lifted off Stoick's shoulders, the tension he had felt since Hiccup left him to stay with Gobber melted away and he immediately took his boy in his arms and held him close. "Oh, Hiccup," he breathed, rocking him slowly in his arms. "My little Hiccup. I'm so sorry, son. I'm sorry."

Hiccup's hugged him tightly and to Stoick's surprise he began crying. Big wet tears fell on his right shoulder as Hiccup buried his face in his neck. "I want my Mommy," he whimpered. "Why did dragons eat my Mommy?"

"What?" Stoick asked, his eyes widening as he glanced down at his boy. "Who told you that?"

"Snotlout," Hiccup answered, his voice very tiny.

Stoick and Gobber exchanged a look. Then Stoick gave Hiccup a squeeze. "Go to Gobber, I'll be right back." With great effort he gave his son back to his best friend then turned on his heel and stormed back into the Great Hall. "SPITELOUT!"

Hiccup looked after his father in surprise but Gobber only chuckled and hugged him. "If there's something scarier than a bully it's your daddy going after their daddy," he said gently as he adjusted Hiccup's slight weight off his bad arm and to his good one. "Nobody messes with your daddy."

There was a lot of yelling and a few crashes as things were thrown at each other. The meeting was obviously brought to a quick close as the villagers filed out. A few minutes later Spitelout limped out, cursing under his breath. He glanced at Hiccup with an angry scowl but a warning look from Gobber kept his mouth shut. Spitelout left them in search of his son. They needed to have a few words.

A moment later Stoick strolled out a cocky smile on his face as he scooped up his little boy and held him up over his head. "And that, my boy, is how a chief cares for his own and a daddy puts arrogant fools in their place."

"I think you might have that a little turned around," chuckled Old Wrinkly as the elder reached up and ruffled Hiccup's hair.

Stoick rolled his eyes but smiled brightly at his sun. "Whatever, hmm? Snotlout isn't going to say mean things about your mommy ever again, I promise. Now let's go home."

"I'll go get dinner," Gobber chirped before taking off to get the food he had been cooking. Hopefully it hadn't burnt.

Stoick hummed softly as he carried his boy home. After dinner he took Hiccup up to his room and tucked him into bed. He sat next to his child at the head of the bed and told him the story of how they lost Valka. It wasn't an appropriate bedtime story and not one he had planned to tell Hiccup until he was much older but it was one the boy needed to hear.

"What if they didn't kill her?" Hiccup suddenly asked, giving his father a quizzical look. "What if they took her because she was pretty? Maybe they needed a mommy to take care of them."

Stoick smiled softly at him. "Ah…son, she was a beauty. Strong willed and bull headed…she loved you dearly, but I'm afraid…" He faltered when he saw the teary look his son gave him. Reluctantly he gave a nod. "Maybe you are right. Maybe they did take her because they needed a mommy, but that doesn't mean I want you trying to play with them. Dragons are dangerous and I don't want them taking you as well."

"Maybe they'll take me to see Mommy."

Stoick's breathe shuddered and he shook his head. "No, Hiccup. Your mother's in Valhalla. Only the greatest warriors are permitted in Valhalla. Perhaps one day when you're all grown up you will see her again but I hope not for a long, long time."

Hiccup leaned his head against his father's belly and began playing with Stoick large fingers. "I wish I could remember her."

His father pulled him a little closer and leaned back against the headboard. "I wish you did, too." He began singing softly to Hiccup. It wasn't really a lullaby but rather the song he used to sing with his wife. It was their song but it often served to calm Hiccup when he was upset or overtired and it did its job wonderfully. Hiccup snuggled up to him and fell asleep and soon Stoick did as well, his head against his son's. That was how they spent the entire night.


	8. Chapter 8

My Hiccup 8

The first time Hiccup tried to help fight dragons no one was prepared for it. On hindsight Stoick should have known his boy was up to something. The night started out normal as it usually did. Stoick was trying to get Hiccup to go to bed on time so he could get ready for a meeting. The council was trying to figure a way to stop the dragon scourge and save their people. The last attack had claimed half a dozen lives and nearly half the livestock. They needed a better alarm system, a way to warn everyone faster and get the livestock into the safety of barns or underground caverns. Stoick had Gobber working on the details but it was going to be difficult in the black of night. It was almost impossible to see the dragons until they were nearly on top of the village but he was sure there was a way to fix that he just wasn't sure how.

"Now where did my little Terrible Terror go?" Stoick called teasingly as he looked under Hiccup's bed for the child. He frowned softly when he found nothing. Where could Hiccup have gone? Using the bed for support he got back to his feet and looked around. The nickname he had given his boy a few weeks back actually fit his son. Hiccup could definitely be a terror and the way he was able to disappear and hide in the smallest areas imaginable. Last time they played hide-and-seek Hiccup had cramped his little body in one of the cubbies. Another time he had hid himself in a closet under a pile of furs and nearly gave Stoick a heart attack when he jumped out then clambered up Stoick's back and onto his shoulders with a roar before giggling uncontrollably as he dangled off Stoick's back. The Hooligan chief fully expected his son to jump out at him any moment. He looked about the room and listened carefully. There was a muffled giggle coming from the large trunk at the end of the bed. Stoick grinned widely. "Oh where be my wee little Hiccup? Ah…well he's too smart for me. I guess I should take a little rest and sit down on this sturdy wooden trunk I built."

He made to sit on the trunk, his grin growing when he heard the lid screak open just as his bottom lowered.

"No!" came the high pitch cry.

Stoick instantly stopped and jumped in mock surprise. "Odin's beard! Hiccup, what are you doing hiding there?"

The eight year old quickly climbed out of the trunk with a giggle. "I thought the extra furs would make a good nest but I didn't account for a Gronkle sitting on the lid."

Stoick wasn't quite sure how to take that. "Are you calling me a Gronkle?"

"Well you do have a big bottom," the boy pointed out with such seriousness that Stoick was sure his boy just insulted him without meaning to. At least he hoped Hiccup was just teasing and not trying to be cruel.

Deciding Hiccup was just being Hiccup, Stoick grabbed his son under the arms and lifted him high in the air. "You are a very silly little Viking," he teased, swinging the boy around. "You're supposed to be hunting dragons not pretending to be one." There was no heat to his words, only stating a fact. He playfully threw his son on the bed then began tickling him.

Hiccup squealed and tried kicking free only to be pinned and tickled ten times worse. "You're a Monstrous Nightmare!" he laughed as he tried thinking of an appropriate dragon that his father could be if he were a dragon.

"Oh really?" Stoick crooned, digging his fingers into Hiccup's little ribs. "I think you're confusing me with that cousin of yours."

That only made Hiccup laugh harder. "Snotlout has the nose for it and the temper!"

"That he does," Stoick chuckled. He hadn't done the dragon/Viking comparison since he was a young man and while he hated dragons with a passion it was fun to do so now with Hiccup. He blew a raspy against Hiccup's belly. "Now it's time for all little Terrible Terrors to go to bed."

Hiccup threw out his arms and bounced on the bed. "I'm not a Terrible Terror, I'm a Nightfury!"

Stoick raised a brow. Nightfuries were rare and no living Viking had seen one. They were mysterious and intriguing and it seemed only right that Hiccup would dream of one, many a Viking before him. "Really now? Well…all little Nightfuries need to sleep, too."

"I'm not tired."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Am not!" Hiccup sang as he bounced around. "Fly me!"

His father only shook his head and laughed. "I'm almost afraid to ask what your grandfather gave you for dinner. You're more hyper than usual." He plucked Hiccup up under his arms and held him up over his head. He shouldn't be encouraging his boy to act like a dragon but he had seen many of the children do the same and even Stoick, when he was very small and before he full understood the threat the dragons posed, used to pretend he was a fearsome Monstrous Nightmare and would stalk Spitelout and scare his little brother. Soon Hiccup would understand that dragons were their enemies and rather they pretend being one he would be hunting them down and killing them. One would have thought the child would be terrified of the creatures after learning they had killed his mother but the boy had no fear, if anything he seemed strangely fascinated by them. Ah…to be young and so full of curiosity again.

"Higher!" Hiccup yelled, sticking his arms out as if they were wings.

"Any higher and you're going to lose your little head." He flew Hiccup in for a landing on the bed then began tickling him once more. Then he pulled up the child's shirt and blew a raspberry on his belly so loud that it made Hiccup scream in laughter. "Alright, little man. No more games. It's time for bed."

"Tell me a story!"

"Hiccup…we do this every night. You've already bathed, played hide-and-seek, and flown like a dragon. Now it's time to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep."

Placing the old quilt over his son's wiggling form he smiled at the sleepy expression on his boy's face. "No, of course not," he chuckled as he bent down to kiss Hiccup's forehead.

The child kissed his cheek in response. He closed his eyes on the crisp of sleep when the warning bugle suddenly sounded. He jerked awake at the same time Stoick got to his feet. The bugle sounding at this time of night meant only one thing, dragon attack. A shock of fear rose through Hiccup and he clung to his blankets. "Daddy?" he whispered as he sat up. He gave a gasp and grabbed his father's hand when he heard the might roar of a huge dragon. It sound like a Zippleback which meant it had two heads and was twice as dangerous as the others.

Stoick stared up at the roof and listened intently. Each roar was unique and just by listening he could judge how many they were dealing with and usually where their attack was concentrated. It sounded as if they were headed for Silent Sven's sheep farm and Gunner's Yak farm. Who knew how many homes and people would be damaged along the way. Quite a few sounded as if they were right on top of the village and if they came in the village…

He scooped Hiccup into his arms and hurriedly left the house. Already other parents were rushing to get their children or elderly into the Great Hall, that only safe place on all of Berk that offered any real protection against dragon attacks because it was built into the mountain. The heavy doors were coated in special oils that made them fire proof and were thick enough that even a Rumblehorn would have trouble breaking through them.

Stoick shielded his son's head as he dashed across his property to the Great Hall. All the village's children were awaiting them and Stoick didn't think twice, he took Hiccup to Snotlout who was holding his baby sister. He stood in the midst of his group of friends, looking like the leader of the pack so much so that even the younger children were flocking to him.

"It's okay, it's okay…" Snotlout was assuring everyone as he held Adelaide on his hip. "It's just a little dragon attack. They happen all the time. We'll be out playing in the rumble just like after any other attack."

Astrid stood a few feet away with the Thorston twins attached to her. She looked up in surprise when Stoick knelt down and set Hiccup on the floor between her and Snotlout. "Is it really bad?" she asked the chief. Ruffnut hugged her a little tighter and a heartbeat later Tuffnut did the same.

"I don't know yet," Stoick confessed, staying down at their height. "If your mother out there already?"

"Yes, sir," she said with a little nod.

"Alright, stay here. Stay together. Hiccup, stay with Snotlout."

"But…" Hiccup objected, grabbing onto Stoick's armor.

"I know you don't get along but I need you to be a big boy now. I'll be right back."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Stoick swore before quickly ducking in for a hug. He blew a raspberry on Hiccup's cheek before quickly standing running off to protect their village. Normally he wouldn't have worried about Hiccup. Normally Hiccup would be a good boy and stay with the other children no matter how Snotlout teased him for jumping or crying out at each dragon roar. But things had changed after the whole Terrible Terror incident and cruel words about how he lost his mother. Hiccup had changed.

The child waited until all the grownups were gone then darted for the door.

"What are you doing?" Astrid asked as Hiccup threw all his weight into opening one of the doors. He got it open just enough to poke his little head through. "Hiccup!"

Snotlout looked away from the kids he was joking around with to see what was going on. "Hey! Hiccup, get your scrawny butt back here."

"Hiccup?" called Fishlegs, a small scrawny fishbone of a boy with a bad lisp, a horrible squint that he wore corrective lenses for and curly blonde hair. He was Hiccup's best friend but there were times that he simply didn't understand the young heir.

Hiccup glanced back at them and held a finger to his lips. "I'm going to help." And then, before anyone could stop him, he was gone.

He ran across the grass back to his hut where he had hidden his wooden sword and a net he had woven together with the spare rope he found at the forge. He weighed it in his hand making sure it was good and heavy like the ones his Daddy used then hurried outside. He knew he'd never be able to capture a big but maybe a Gronkle or a Nadder. Then they could follow it to the nest and maybe…just maybe they could find his Mommy and she would be alive and healthy and just waiting to hold him like all the other mommies. Heck, even Phlegma and Freya, two of Berk's greatest warriors hugged their kids so his Mommy would be no different, right? He wished he could remember his Mommy.

Taking a deep breath Hiccup hurried back outside and stood on the hill waiting for his chance. It came quickly enough. A Gronkle landed behind his hut and started sniffing around at the chicken coup. Its strong jaws ripped off the roof and threw it aside. Then it got up on its hind legs and shoved its whole head inside, snatching up whole chickens and tucking them into its cheeks.

"Hey! Whoa…no, those are mine!" Hiccup yelled at it. When it didn't spit the chickens out Hiccup began poking it in the stomach with his wooden sword. "Spit them out! My Dad's going to be awfully mad if you eat them. I said spit them out. NOW!" The last part came out as a grunted roar.

The Gronkle turned and stared at him with great big eyes. Then, much to Hiccup's surprise, the dragon opened its mouth and released all the chickens.

"Yes!" the boy cheered, jumping on the spot. He gave a big grin and threw the net over the dragon. It wasn't nearly big enough, only covering the Gronkle's head but he was still very proud of himself for catching a dragon.

Sadly, the Gronkle didn't feel the same way.

"My Dad's going to be so happy!" Hiccup chattered as reached for the net. "You can take him to your nest and we can stop the war and…hey! N..NO!"

Stoick's head snapped up from the Deadly Nadder he was dealing with at the familiar scream. He looked toward the Great Hall but his gaze quickly shifted to the left and the small figure running from a very pissed out Gronkle. "Hiccup?" he whispered in confusion. What was Hiccup doing outside the Great Hall? It didn't matter. He leapt off the tower and landed twenty feet below on the soft grass with his knees bent. "Gobber!" he called to his friend.

The blacksmith turned away from the fire he was tending and looked in the direction Stoick was running. "Sweet Freya, no!" he breathed as he took off after Stoick. "Hiccup!"

The child darted the yard back toward the Great Hall then stopped. He couldn't go in there without endangering the other kids. He bit his lower lip and quickly looked around. The village, he could hide in the village. He could hide amongst the buildings. He didn't have much time to really think about it he had to run as lava covered boulder flew past his head so close he could feel the heat against his ear. He yelped and ran faster but he was still small and while Gronkles weren't exactly known for their speed this one quickly overtook him. Its massive head smacked into his side and sent him flying into a wooden fence. The fence cracked under the force of impact then fell on top of Hiccup when the boy fell to the ground.

"Hiccup!" Stoick screamed. He had seen his son get hit by the Gronkle but not where he was thrown to. The Gronkle kept charging through the village but rather than attack it Stoick moved out of the way and continued after his boy fearing the worse. He couldn't lose Hiccup. He couldn't bear the thought of anything bad happening to his Hiccup. His heart was racing, his mind a whirl of every fear he ever had. "HICCUP!

"Ow…" came the whimpered reply from a pile of rubble that used to be the Thorston fence used to keep the twins from wandering too far from home and getting into mischief.

Stoick rushed to the broken fence and hurriedly lifted and threw aside the pieces of wood. Gobber helped, both fearful even though Hiccup was making noise. That was a good sign at least. Once they had all the rubble moved they were both relieved to see Hiccup, face smudged with dirt and scratched. In his left hand there was a wooden sword that looked considerably like Stoick's.

"Hiccup, what were you thinking, son?" Stoick asked gently as he picked up his boy.

"I wanted to help," Hiccup answered with a sniffle. He wiped at his eyes and wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

"Oh son," Stoick whispered, glancing in the direction the Gronkle had gone in. He winced when he saw three of his warriors wrestle it to the ground only to be thrown off and the beast tear through the wood stack, setting it on fire then stealing the fish.

"I saved our chicken," Hiccup said proudly, not noticing the supply of fish that the Gronkle stole.

Stoick sighed. The dragons were retreating and with them went a large chunk of the livestock, enough food to feed the village a month. "Aye."

Gobber rubbed the boy's back. "Sadly, a few chickens aren't enough to keep the entire village fed."

Hiccup looked up, a tiny frown on his face. He hadn't thought of that. "I'll come up with a better way to catch dragons," he said seriously. "I think I need a bigger net."

Both men stared at him with wide eyes and open mouths. Gobber was the first to breakdown and burst out laughing. "Aye, lad, a bigger net and about three hundred more pounds, then I'm sure you'll catch that Gronkle."

"No!" Stoick gasped, appalled by the whole concept. "There'll be no dragon hunting for you until you're grown up." He held Hiccup away from him and looked him straight in the eye. "I lost your mother I will not lose you, do you understand? No dragon hunting. Next time they attack you'll stay in the Great Hall with the other children. Promise me."

The child gave his best puppy face, the one that usually got him out of trouble and made his father smile. This time it didn't work. "I promise," he grumbled, not happy that he wouldn't get a second chance.

Stoick held him close, his heart still racing and fear choking him. He had come so close to losing Hiccup. It frightened him more than even Alvin kidnapping him. For one horrid moment he thought that Gronkle had killed his boy and if that happened… He closed his eyes and buried his nose in Hiccup auburn hair. That wasn't going to happen. He was not going to lose his only child to a dragon. He would do everything in his power to protect his boy. Unfortunately Hiccup had other plans.


	9. Chapter 9

My Hiccup 9

No one was overly upset at Hiccup's antics that first time. Many took it as a sign that he would be a great dragon fighter and ruffled his hair, telling Stoick it was time the boy had a real sword. Stoick's heart swelled with pride that his boy showed such interest in battling dragons but he had to be a realist, Hiccup was still only a little boy and far too young to be battling dragons just yet. So as much as it hurt him Stoick was forced to ground his son.

He did it in private away from the villagers and other children who presently viewed Hiccup as a hero, all except Snotlout who seemed more grumpy than normal and was avoiding just about everyone. Spitelout would talk some sense into the boy; Stoick had his hands full with his own son. The only ones present were Old Wrinkly and Gobber. Both served as his closest confidents and knew how to help him handle Hiccup.

Lifting Hiccup onto the table he sat down before his son and tried to gather his thoughts. He'd only ever grounded the boy a handful of times but never for anything so serious. He wasn't really sure what to do. He tugged at his beard thoughtfully then opened his mouth, closed it then tried again. "Son," he began before glancing at Old Wrinkly for some sort of guidance. The old man raised a withered hand and gestured for him to continue. Taking a deep breathe Stoick returned his attention to Hiccup. "Son," he started again. "What were you thinking?"

The sound of a hand slapping a forehead made him frown at the other two men. Gobber rubbed his forehead while Old Wrinkly shook his head with a bemused grin.

Stoick rolled his eyes and tried again. "Hiccup…son, I…"

"Did I do some wrong, Daddy?" Hiccup asked innocently and reached out to touch his father's cheek.

Stoick caught his small hands and held them between his large ones. "No…" he answered without thinking. "I mean yes…"

"I'm confused," Hiccup said, looking toward his grandfather and guardian for an explanation.

Taking a deep breathe Stoick forged on. "Son, look at me." He waited until Hiccup made eye contact again. "You're just a little boy, Hiccup. You're not big enough to fight dragons. You could have been killed today."

"Same with you."

Stoick paused and stared at his boy. Hiccup wasn't stupid by any means. He knew his father risked his life every day fighting back the dragons and protecting their village. "Yes, but it's my job, son. I need to defend our village and save as much livestock as possible otherwise we won't survive the winter."

Hiccup's little head bobbed up and down. "I know that's why I want to help. We could make traps and catch them before they get to the sheep."

"Whoa…" Stoick said, raising his hand to stop the boy.

"I just need a bigger net and maybe some heavy boulders and…"

"Hiccup, stop."

"And maybe we can build a smaller crossbow that shots out bolas…" the boy chattered on, his hands flailing all over as he spoke.

"STOP!" Stoick said firmly as he grabbed the boy by the arms. "Enough. Hiccup, you are too young to hunt dragons. Next time there is an attack you are to stay with the other children. Do I make myself clear?"

Hiccup's eyes grew wide and he gave a tiny nod. His Daddy had never yelled at him so loudly before. It was scary and he hugged himself tightly as tears stung the corners of his eyes.

Sighing, Stoick gathered the boy in his arms and hugged him to his chest. "I'm sorry, Hiccup. I know you just want to help but I lost your mother to these beasts…I will not lose you, too." He knotted a hand in his son's hair and held him a little tighter. "I can't lose you."

Hiccup returned the embrace. "I understand, Daddy," he whispered even though he really didn't. If dragons were such a problem didn't they need every available person to stop them? He kept that to himself, fearful of getting in further trouble.

"Good boy," Stoick whispered, pressing his lips in his son's baby soft hair. He held Hiccup back and looked him in the eye. "Now let's talk about your punishment."

"But…"

"When you disobey you have to face the consequences," he said firmly.

Hiccup's shoulders fell. He knew what punishment meant and indeed he was right. His chores were doubled. Not only did he have to care for their chickens but he also had to care for his grandfather's as well as help clean his untidy little hut down on the beach. It wasn't all bad. Old Wrinkly told the best stories and when Hiccup was done all his chores they would sit on the beach where he would teach his grandson how to read and write. Stoick and Gobber had been trying to teach the young heir but neither had the patience it took to make a child understand such things, plus neither of them were very good at it either. Old Wrinkly was not the typical Viking, he was wise to the world, had travelled to countries Hiccup could only dream of. He spoke languages that sounded exotic and brought images of far off lands and strange people. Soon Hiccup was looking forward to helping his grandfather and would rush to his hut every day after feeding the chickens and cleaning his room.

Seeing Hiccup so dedicated in his work, Stoick was happy with his decision to have him help Old Wrinkly. Odin knew the old man needed help. The fact that his boy was learning to read and write was a bonus. He'd watch his son sit on the beach completely enthralled by Old Wrinkly's stories and grin widely when Mildew would join them, either out of boredom or seeking the same attention that his friend was getting from the child. Stoick highly suspected Mildew's endless complaining was just to get attention since there was not one member of his family left. All three wives had died or mysteriously disappeared and his children had moved away from Berk or been exiled leaving him no grandchildren. Perhaps Hiccup could give the old man a little attention as well. Maybe Mildew would finally stop his complaining.

For the most part Stoick was right. There was nothing quite like witnessing Old Wrinkly and Mildew debate each other or argue over the details of a particular event. The two could go on and on for hours and Hiccup would listen while he lied on his belly on the sand drawing what he imagined the war against the Romans must have been like and how much of a hero his grandfather and Mildew were back in the day.

When he wasn't with his grandfather, at home, with Gobber or hanging out with Fishlegs, Hiccup still made time to study dragons. The Terrible Terrors were the easiest, Berk was filled with the little animals and as Hiccup got older they didn't seem so scary. He drew lots of pictures of them and listened to the way they chattered to one another, as if they had their own language. Curiosity made Hiccup imitate them. His first attempt did not go as he hoped. Whatever he said most have angered the little green and yellow Terror. It chased Hiccup out of the woods and back to the path to the village.

It didn't deter Hiccup. He was a Viking and he had stubbornness issues just like his father. He found another group of the little dragons and this time wrote down everything they did and the sounds they made. He hoped to translate it and maybe be able to talk to them. That he kept a secret from everyone, including his grandfather whom he loved and trusted with everything. No, his dad made it clear that he hated dragons and wanted them all exterminated because of what happened to his mom. Hiccup wanted to hate them too, but he couldn't. He didn't know why but he simply couldn't hate them, not when he witnessed just how wondrous they could be. They were not mindless beasts scavenging for food. They were caring, loving beings that looked out for their own. It was kind of sweet the way they nuzzled each other. It was like how his father would nuzzle him before bed.

When he was nine, Hiccup got up the courage to go to Dragon Cliff where Gobber said there was a huge cave that served as a hatchery for some of the larger dragons. He waited until his father was gone for the yearly peace treaty signing with allied tribes before heading to the western beach and following the rock coastline all the way to the cliffs. Finding a spot on the rocks where he had a clear view of the cave yet able to duck and hide, he sat down and pulled out his books and charcoal. In the end he couldn't draw them, well not as he originally intended. As fascinating as they were they were still scary compared to the Terrible Terrors so he began sketching ideas for traps, something better than just a weighted net. He just wasn't sure how to go about building such things. He needed help.

He stayed for only a few short hours. There were very few dragons actually flying in and out of the cave. A Monstrous Nightmare clung to the rock wall above for a while before climbing inside upside-down but otherwise it was quiet and very boring. He gathered his stuff and shoved them in his wicker backpack then shrugged it on his shoulders and began making the long trek home.

He was only a few miles out when his guardian found him. He quickly adjust his backpack, not wanting to get in trouble for studying dragons and knowing what would happen if his father found his book. He didn't want to make his dad mad but Hiccup wanted…no needed to find a way to help his dad stop the dragons.

Smiling brightly he stopped in front of Gobber as the big man met him on the path. "Hi Gobber!" he chirped merrily, making himself look as innocent as possible.

"Do you have any idea what time it is, lad?" Gobber chastised as he hobbled closer, his bad leg shaking more than usual. He grimaced a little but said nothing against it. He grabbed the strap of Hiccup's bag and hauled him toward the village, keeping the child in front of him. "There's a bad storm in the air, lad. We're in for a good lightning show. There's bound to be Skrills about tonight. I want you safely indoors before it gets much darker."

"Okay…do you think we'll really see a Skrill tonight?" Hiccup asked excitedly. He was nearly bouncing at the idea and it took all his self-control to keep walking straight.

Gobber gave a grunt. "Let's hope not or we'll be in more trouble than the dragons usually cause. Trust me, Hiccup, you don't want to go up against one of them." He placed an arm around his young charge and tucked him against his side. "You look like you dad when he first got the urge to kill dragons. He must have been four or five…"

"I'm nine," Hiccup reminded him.

"Aye, I remember that look well." He gave a sigh as he studied Hiccup's face and the little frown that marred his cute features. "Look, I know you've been struggling with making friends. You and Snotlout don't get along, do you?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Not really."

Gobber nodded. He'd known since the boys were little that they wouldn't be friends. Stoick still held hope but it was a lost cause. "How's this…I'll show you the Book of Dragons tonight. It'll be like a bedtime story and you can get a heads up on the Pirating Program."

"Pirating Program?" Hiccup asked in surprise. He wasn't supposed to join that program until he was at least ten. Snotlout got held back from taking it because his mom got sick and since Spitelout was second-in-command Snotlout had to be the man of the house and look after his mother and sister until Freya was better. No one thought she would pull through but amazingly she was doing much better now and Snotlout was preparing to start classes in the fall. They would be in the same class. "I don't know…" he murmured, unsure if he wanted to be in a class with his cousin. Snotlout and his friends were teasing him more and more because he was a little klutzy and uncoordinated since his last growth spur which made him gangly with long arms and legs. Unfortunately he was still smaller than Fishlegs and the twins which was - as Snotlout put it - "pathetic".

Gobber gave him a toothy grin. "As future chief you'll need the training. Don't worry, Hiccup, we'll make a Viking out of you yet."

Hiccup looked up in confusion. He already was a Viking or so he thought. It turns out there's a lot more to being a Viking than being born one.


	10. Chapter 10

My Hiccup 10

The Pirating Program was exactly as the name said a program about how to be a pirate. At first Hiccup was anxious. He had studied the Book of Dragons with Fishlegs and asked Gobber every question he could think of. Gobber smiled a lot and answered as much as he could but a lot of the time he was busy with work so Hiccup would lug the big book down to the beach and ask Old Wrinkly about all the different breeds of dragons and what they could do. It took Hiccup a long time to memorize what was in the book and he felt confident that he could hold his own. Then fall came and the Pirating Program was only days away and all Hiccup's bravo left him.

He sat on the steps to his loft and stared at the brand new notebook Gobber had given him as he worried his lower lip. His guardian had presented him with the book early that morning after making a series of trades with Trader Johann. New book, charcoals, ink and quill. The notebook and charcoals were for class while the ink and quill was for his artistic endeavours. Gobber was always encouraging him to expand his drawing skills.

"Draw what you see and what you want to see. Don't be afraid to let your imagination direct you," the blacksmith had encouraged as he knelt to Hiccup's level and given him the bundle. Then he stood and ruffled Hiccup's hair. "Get a good night's rest. I'll come get you first thing in the morning."

And here Hiccup sat hours later staring at the bundle on his lap too anxious to even consider a "good night's rest". There were all kinds of worries running through his head. Would he be able to handle the program? Was he big enough to compete in the sword fighting competition? Was he scary enough to frighten foreigners? Yeah…definitely not. He couldn't even scare the chickens when he and Fishlegs tried herding them back in the pen after the last dragon attack. They just pecked at his legs and chased him and Fishlegs across the plaza to Phlegma's where Astrid took charge and managed to get the chickens back in their pen. The girl didn't talk a lot and definitely had what Gobber called "anger management issues" but Hiccup liked her and always gave her a bright smile even if she didn't return them. Sadly, she wasn't joining the pirating program due to some home schooling program her mother had planned for her that focused more on being a warrior than a pirate. Hiccup secretly wanted to be in her warrior programs instead of training to be a pirate. At least she didn't have to deal with Snotlout and Dogsbreath or any of the other bullies that had spent the entire summer picking on him after word got out that he was taking the program that fall. If that wasn't enough to make Hiccup anxious then the way his dad was buzzing around like a happy bumblebee bragging about his only child joining the pirating program and what a success he was going to be. Hiccup was afraid he was going to let him down, especially after reading the individual courses. Rudery Class, Bad Spelling Class, Sword Fighting, Scaring Foreigners. They didn't sound like things he would be particularly good at.

The front door banged open causing Hiccup to jump in fright. Stoick the Vast strolled in with a bounce in his step. He didn't see his son at first and hung his helmet over the hook next to the door before almost stumbling over Hiccup as the boy stepped off the staircase to greet him.

"Son!" Stoick gasped, catching himself before he crashed into the boy. He gave a chuckle and gave the boy what he considered a gentle slap on the back that sent Hiccup stumbling into him. "Excited, my boy? Tomorrow is your first day of pirate training. Did Gobber give you everything you need?"

"Ah…yeah, he gave them to me this morning," Hiccup answered as he stretched, hoping to get rid of the sting in his back. His dad didn't understand just how strong he was. Rotating his right shoulder he followed his father to the table and took his seat.

"I see he brought dinner over as well. Ah…I wonder what we'd do without him?" The chief said dishing out food on both their plates. It was warm thanks to Gobber making sure everything was covered.

Technically Hiccup had dinner already but in his nervousness he sure he could eat a little more. "I made the bread," he said proudly. Old Wrinkly had been teaching him and this was the first loaf that hadn't burned or been too hard.

Stoick beamed at him with a mouthful of food. "You did?" he asked after swallowing. He cut a thick slice off the loaf and layered it in butter then took his time chewing it until the other food. "Mmm…it's delicious! Who taught you?"

"Grandpa."

Stoick nodded slowly, his eyes crinkled in thought as he chewed some more. "Well you have a gift, Hiccup, a real gift."

A bright smile lit up Hiccup's face and he dug into the bread as well. It was good! They ate happily in silence for a long time, both enjoying the meal. It wasn't often Stoick got to cook dinner. Thankfully Gobber was there to take care of them and would be there having dinner with them if he didn't have to prepare for the next day's lessons.

"Dad," Hiccup started after wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Stoick licked the gravy off his lips. "Yes?"

"Ah…I was thinking…"

"That can be dangerous," his father joked.

Hiccup frowned. Ever since the whole saving the chickens from the Gronkle incident his dad often joked about poor decision making. It wasn't meant to hurt but it did and Hiccup did his best not to bring it up. "Ah…yeah…well I was wondering about this whole pirate training. I know you and Gobber are excited for me to take it but I was wondering if I'd be better off in the young warrior training program with Astrid or farming with Grandpa or Bucket and Mulch?"

His father eyed him for a long time before giving a bark of laughter. "Of course you're taking the pirating program!" he chortled as if Hiccup was being completely silly. He sobered at the distraught look on his son's face. "What is it, Hiccup?"

"Nothing."

"Hiccup…"

The child hung his head and said nothing more on the subject. It was a losing battle.

"Oh…son," Stoick sighed. He sat back and studied his boy. "This is about Snotlout and his friends, isn't it?"

A small nod.

"If I could I'd keep them out of it but we'll need more warriors and pirates soon and quite frankly your cousin already excels at most of the classes already."

"Then why not let him pass the program without actually being in it?" Hiccup reasoned.

"It doesn't work that way. He needs the on hands training as well."

Hiccup gave a soft snort and folded his arms across his chest. "I think he has plenty of on hands training," he murmured with a pout.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

There were a few minutes of silence between the two. Hiccup fiddled with the edge of his fur vest unsure what to say or if he should say anything more. Suddenly he was no longer hungry.

Sighing, Stoick pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hiccup, you are the son of a chief. That means one day you will be chief. All this, the village, Berk, it's going to be yours. It will be your responsibility to care for and protect everyone. And to be the best you can be means you need to be trained not only how to fight but how to take what you need from those weaker than you. The Pirating Program will teach you how to take from Peaceable ships then, as you advance, from rival tribes and how to protect yourself. You'll learn sword fighting and eventually how to battle dragons. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Yes…" the boy said carefully. "But why do we need to be rude or have bad spelling?"

"To frighten foreigners."

"Being rude and having bad spelling frightens people?" That didn't seem right. In fact it seemed very silly and Hiccup was rather proud of his ability to read and spell correctly. Old Wrinkly had taken a lot of time to teach him and he didn't want to ruin everything he learned by spelling badly for some silly course. He would have to talk to Gobber about that class.

"We're Vikings, Hiccup. You yell at the top of your voice, brandish your sword and be as rude and barbaric as you need to be to scare them and take what you need or want," Stoick said firmly as he tore into a roasted leg of boar. He chewed and swallowed. "That is the Viking way."

But the Viking way wasn't necessarily Hiccup's way.


	11. Chapter 11

My Hiccup 11

"I'm sorry, Stoick. I've tried everything. He's just…different from the other boys," Gobber said, not really wanting to tell his chief anything bad about his only son but needing to soften the blow the report card must have given him.

The Hooligan chieftain was confused. Hiccup had been part of the pirating program for nearly a year and this was the first report card he had received and only because Gobber had given it to him. Usually there were three cards per year, but if what he was reading was correct then Hiccup may have been hiding them from him and with good reason.

"F in Rudery? F in Bad Spelling? How can he get an F in Bad Spelling?" he asked looking up at Gobber in surprise and confusion. His friend shrugged and went to fill a tankard for Stoick then one for himself. The chief went back to the report. "F in Freighting Foreigners…"

"On the plus side he did scare Fishlegs…but then just about anyone can scare that bloke," Gobber joked before sighing. "I don't know, Stoick. Maybe we should yank him out of the program before he gets hurt. The other boys make fun of him. I was letting them at first, thinking it may toughen him up but…I think it's made things worse."

"Hiccup's a tough boy, he can…"

"Stoick, get your head out of your arse and listen," Gobber snapped, a rare occurrence for the usually even tempered, go lucky blacksmith. He waited until he had Stoick full attention before continuing. "Hiccup is many things and I love him as my own but he's not a pirate. Hell, he still gets sea sick whenever the water gets rough. Now don't get me wrong, his friend Fishlegs is a thousand times worse but I think it's best to let them drop out now and focus on what they are good at. Hiccup is good with his hands and has a creative mind. He could easily be my apprentice. I'm not sure what to do with his friend yet."

The younger man sat back and frowned at the report card. No one in their family had ever, never ever, had marks like these before. It was shameful. The future chief of the tribe should not being struggling with something that should be natural for the Horrendous Haddocks. "No…" he said softly before raising his eyes from the parchment in his hands. "He's only ten. He'll catch on. Any luck with his sword fighting?"

Gobber waved his hand in a so-so motion. "That sword you got him is way too big and he keeps holding it in his right hand like the others. It trips him up when he swings but be it for me to get him to switch hands. He's trying too hard to be like the others."

Stoick hummed softly to himself before nodding. "He'll stick it out. He's just a little slower than the others. He'll get it."

"I hope you're right," Gobber retorted with a snort. "Otherwise that poor boy is going to hate you for putting him through all this."

"My father made me go through the program as his father did him. Hiccup will be fine."

Except Hiccup wasn't. He struggled with each course alongside Fishlegs. He tried, he really did but he could not bring himself to be rude to the Peaceable Sailors when they raided their ships and he easily switched from Norse to whatever language they spoke thanks to his lessons with Old Wrinkly. Sometimes, if he found a particularly friendly ship he could talk them out of some loot and Gobber would give him praise – as long as he didn't figure out just how Hiccup managed it – and get a better score. Of course that didn't work all the time. Hiccup couldn't, or more correctly wouldn't scream the Hooligan war cry as loudly as Gobber instructed. His roar was more of the mew of a grumpy Terrible Terror than the furiousness of the great Bewilderbeast of legend they were to imitate.

Of course Gobber couldn't take it easy on him no matter how much they loved each other as family. He yelled at Hiccup like he did the others. Swatted him across the back of the head or cuffed him when he wasn't paying attention. He sighed a lot or ran his hand over his face in annoyance as he uttered curses under his breath before trying to give a pep talk. When it came time to give out report cards Gobber began bringing Hiccup's to Stoick all the time. Hiccup had tried hiding the first two in the bottom of his trunk but after seeing the first one Gobber gave him he started searching for the first two to see just what he was dealing with.

It wasn't good.

Stoick tried other ways of encouraging his son to be more attractive in the program. He pulled out his old bashy ball and took Hiccup in a nearby field to teach him the game. Maybe if Hiccup knew how to play the game he could interact better with his classmates. The two had great fun together. Stoick played goalie and would kick the ball out for Hiccup who would laugh and chase after and then would block it or catch it when Hiccup would kick at their homemade net. This would go on for hours and Stoick was almost certain he had found something for Hiccup and the other kids to bond over. He really wanted Hiccup and Snotlout to start getting along.

Unfortunately things didn't go as plan. Playing one on one was considerably different from playing on a team against another tea. Hiccup was clumsy and would bump into other players when trying to get the ball or trip over his own feet when he did get it. He never managed to score a goal or have someone pass the ball to him. When he tended goal it was even worse. He couldn't block a goal without being hit so hard he went in with it. He was hit countless times, in the legs, stomach, chest and arms until finally Gobber blew the whistle putting an end to it.

"That's enough ye bunch of barbarians!" he snapped as he hobbled across the field to help Hiccup to his feet.

Snotlout stood in the center of the field and stared at Hiccup in annoyance. "He's completely useless," he grumbled a little too loudly.

"Snotlout, go home," Gobber ordered.

The Jorgenson boy only glared at him. "It's not my fault he can't block a simple shot."

"Home now!"

"He can't do anything! He can't play a simply ball game without falling. He can't scare a feigner if his life counted on it. He can't even swing a sword with his right hand without dropping it. He's useless! What? He's scared to use his left hand or something. Oh wait, I forgot…he's only two years old," Snotlout ranted. He kicked the leather ball directly at Hiccup's head.

By sheer luck Gobber got between the ball and Hiccup and took a hard blow in the gut. He gave a grunt and glared at the surprised youth. "Get your ass home now, Snotface Snotlout. Your father and I will have words later. You're suspended from the pirating program for two days."

"WHAT!"

"Make it three," the man snarled, straightening to his full height. "Move it!"

The boy spared Hiccup one last glare before storming off in the direct opposite direction of his home. Gobber rolled his eyes. The Jorgenson boys were always hotheaded and Snotlout was no different than his father no matter how much Stoick wanted to think otherwise.

"You shouldn't have done that," Hiccup said in a small voice as he stood. He dusted off his clothing and pulled grass out of his hair. "He's just going to pick on me more now."

"He'll cool down," Gobber assured but he Hiccup was right. This latest failure was bound to land Hiccup into even more teasing from the other kids. He had heard a number of them call Hiccup Useless. It wasn't true, Hiccup had an amazing mind it just wasn't suited for the traditional Viking. He had to help Hiccup find his niche before the kid got himself killed.

They walked back to Hiccup hut in silence. The child was visibly upset and looked as if he really needed someone to talk to. Gobber tried engaging him in conversation, hoping to finally get everything out in the open. There had to be a reason Hiccup was struggling so much with the program and now the game. Was he afraid of something? Was the course too boring and his mind wandering in other directions? Did he just not want to be there? Whatever the cause, Gobber needed to know in order to be able to help him.

As usually Hiccup helped him make dinner. The boy really was a wonder with food. He moved around the kitchen like he owned it…which he did but that was beside the point. He made bread while Gobber roasted a small chicken. It was only them that night. Stoick was on Visithug Island working with their chief on stopping the dragon menace. He was likely to be gone a few days, maybe a week. Luckily it was not dragon raiding season yet so the chief being away for a short time was not a bad thing and it gave Hiccup and Gobber a little alone time that they hadn't had since Hiccup began the pirating program.

The dinner went by quietly. Hiccup was lost in his thoughts and kept rubbing his swore arms.

"You alright?" Gobber asked gently.

"Yeah. Is it alright if I just go to bed? I'm not feeling so well." The boy was always so polite. Gobber couldn't help but wonder where it came from. Stoick certainly wasn't like that.

"If you want."

Hiccup nodded but it was more to himself than Gobber. He got up, cleared his plate and washed it then trudged upstairs looking as if the weight of the world was on his small shoulders. Gobber gave him fifteen minutes then followed him up and sure enough Hiccup had not gotten ready for bed. The boy sat on his bed, his knees to his chest and arms wrapped tightly around them. His head was bowed and Gobber could hear the soft sobs. Hiccup didn't raise his head ever as Gobber lumped across the room, his wooden leg clicking against the hardwood floor. Gobber didn't say anything either, he simply sat on the edge of the bed and drew the boy in his arms. He rocked him slowly like he did when Hiccup was very small. He waited and waited, something he was good at, until Hiccup gave his last sniffle and wiped at his eyes.

"I hate him," Hiccup mumbled as he sat back.

"Snotlout?" Gobber asked even though he already knew the answer.

The youth nodded and looked utterly miserable saying such a thing. "He says I'm useless and a klutz and that I never do anything right. It's not true! And just because I was born on a leap year doesn't mean I'm only two! I'm going to ten and a half. I'll be eleven in what…five months? So what?" Tears streaked down his cheek. "It's not as if I don't know I'm small for my age, I do. But just because I can't scare people three times my size doesn't mean I'm not good at other things. I can speak four languages. Four! Other than Old Wrinkly and Mildew, who else on this island can do that?"

"No one," Gobber admitted as he squeezed Hiccup's left knee. "And neither should you. It's not right for a Viking to speak anything but Norse."

"Why? Isn't it a better weapon than any sword?"

Gobber was speechless. He didn't know how to respond to that so instead he shuffled closer to his charge until he was leaning against the headboard next to Hiccup and wrapped an arm around him. The boy leaned his head on Gobber's chest and place an arm around his big belly. "Maybe," he answered. There was no way Hiccup was ever going to make it through the pirating program. It was time they found something more suitable for the boy.


	12. Chapter 12

My Hiccup 12

It took time and a lot of persuasion, especially for Gobber. He didn't want to drop Hiccup from the pirating program, he liked having the boy with him but he couldn't bear yelling at him for things Hiccup was obviously incapable of doing. The only thing the child could do was sword fight and that was only because Snotlout so "helpfully" pulled Hiccup out of the water during a water rescue challenge they were paired up for and "accidentally" yanked Hiccup's right shoulder out of place. Injuries were not a reason to stop practise unless the victim was unable to walk, unconscious or dying so against his better judgement he made Hiccup participate and used his left hand. And load and behold Snotlout was right. Hiccup was much better with his left hand and could hold his own even against his cousin or worse, Dogsbreath. But Gobber caught the little smirk on Snotlout's face as he watched his younger cousin go up against his friend and while Hiccup was fighting against greater odds he was deflecting each blow and for once not getting hit. For a little terror it seemed Snotlout did care about Hiccup in his own twisted way.

Stoick was ecstatic. He let Hiccup pick out his own sword and had the boy build his first shield, positive that this was a sign that Hiccup was finally adjusting to the program. Hiccup shyly accepted the praise and the new sword and awkwardly took them to his room but not before flashing Gobber a look that clearly said "tell him".

Now Gobber was used to giving parents bad news and that he had to drop their children. There was usually lots of yelling and arguing and Stoick was bond to do the same if not worse but Hiccup clearly didn't want to be in it and Gobber was not going to force him.

"So…ah…you know how we talked about Hiccup's performance in the program?" he started, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Stoick gave a wide, toothy grin. "He's doing much better. I don't know why either of us didn't pressure him to use his left hand during practise."

"It's probably because we were trying to get him to want to be part of the program and become part of a group. Problem is, Stoick, he doesn't want to."

"Of course he does," Stoick laughed as he walked around the room in search of an old dagger he wanted to give his son to go along with the new sword. "If he's good enough with a sword he could enroll with Flashburn's Sword Fighting School and become a Master."

Gobber rubbed his brow. "Stoick…"

"It'll be perfect! I became a Master there and now my boy's going to follow the family tradition." Stoick turned on his heel and jabbed the air with one large finger. "Val was a Master, remember? She was so beautiful with a sword, all grace and style. Never could harm a dragon but let an Outcast touch our shores and she'd take their head no questions asked."

Gobber shook his head. "Stoick, you need to listen."

"She'd be proud of him."

"Of that I have no doubt," Gobber finally agreed before sighing. "The problem is, he's still not passing his other courses."

"Bah, he'll catch on. He's only been in the program a year and a half…"

"I'm dropping him from the pirating program!" Gobber suddenly yelled just to get Stoick to shut up and listen to him. Luckily it had the shock value it needed and Stoick stopped to look at him. "I told you many times that he's struggling and he's tried telling you. He's finally found his niche but it came at the cost of dislocating his shoulder. He had no other choice but to use his left hand."

"Accidents happen. It wasn't serious and you popped it back in place. He'll be fine."

"I have no doubt of that. Stoick, he's miserable. Let him drop out. He can apprentice for me and continue his studies with Old Wrinkly. The rest the stuff…pirating and such…I can teach him privately. It'll be no different than when I usually care for him. Old Wrinkly can have him while I train the others then he can come to the forge and help me and I can teach him."

Stoick just stared at him, confusion, anger and hurt written on his face. "What?"

Sighing, Gobber sat down and rested his elbows on his knees. "Stoick, please don't be stubborn about this. I'm doing what's best for Hiccup. You can order me to keep him as my chief but as your friend I'm going to tell you exactly where to stick that order."

The younger man gaped at him, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "I need to talk with Hiccup."

"Let him be," the older man insisted. "Come sit down before you fall down. It's not so bad. Hiccup will still get all his training just privately."

Stoick let out a breath he was aware of holding and slowly made his way to his arm chair. He took several deep breathes to compose his thoughts but he couldn't wrap his mind around letting Hiccup drop out of the pirating program was unheard of. If the boy thought he was having trouble making friends with the other kids now it'll be only worse if he was given private lessons. On the other hand Hiccup was the future chief of the Hooligans and entitled to certain privileges. And as Gobber's assistant he would be working to help the tribe. Plus with Old Wrinkly's help Hiccup would be better with ship building as well as help him perfect his swordsmanship.

"Alright," he said finally with a deep defeated sigh. "Alright, if you think this is best for my boy. I'll allow it but I want him practising with that sword and working on his Rudery lessons."

"He's never going to pass Rudery or Bad Spelling but I'll work with him on everything else," Gobber promised. He reached for his friend's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "It's going to be alright. He's just a little different…and if I recall a little different isn't always so bad."

The Hooligan chief squeezed his eyes shut, a small rarely seen shimmer of tears along his lashes as he thought of Valka. It lasted only a moment before he shook his head and a gentle smile lifted his lips. "Aye, different is not so bad. He'll still make a great warrior and future chieftain."

"And he can still attend the lessons I teach at the Great Hall…if he wants. I'm not going to keep pushing for him and Snotlout to get along. It's not working."

"So I've noticed. So I'll let Hiccup be you apprentice. He likes building stuff anyway and this might help use up some of that abundance of energy he has." He gave a small laugh. "Blacksmithing is a useful trade. It did me a world of good apprenticing for your father."

"That it did."

"And Hiccup will learn to fashion his own weapons as he gets older."

"Much older."

"This could work."

"I'm pretty sure it will," Gobber agreed, eyeing the loft above where he was sure he had seen a curious little face peering over the edge. He grinned widely. "But maybe we should ask Mr. Hiccup what he thinks."

"YES!" he yelled happily in his loudest voice before giving an eep and covering his mouth. He lay on his belly on the floor of his loft bedroom and looked over the edge down to the kitchen and living area where he could hear everything the grownups said. It was rude to eavesdrop but since Gobber had already told him what he planned to talk to his father about it wasn't really eavesdropping was it?

His father met his gaze and the frown on his lips said it all; he was in trouble again.

With a sigh he got to his feet and went downstairs. He kept his gaze on his feet, scuffling one foot over the worn wooden floor as he stood before his Dad. He hated when his Dad was angry. Stoick the Vast had a big voice and sometimes he forgot just how big it was compared to Hiccup's.

Stoick studied him for a long time, his frown deep and menacing, his bushy brows drawn together into one and the lines on his forehead and under his eyes very deep. Hiccup kept his head down. "Son, we've talk about you eavesdropping on my conversations, haven't we?"

"Yes."

"What do you have to say?"

Hiccup looked up with a perplex look on his face. "There's no wall on my loft so it's kind of hard not to hear what you're talking about even if I'm across my room at my desk."

That was not what Stoick was expecting him to say.

"So can I start working for Gobber tomorrow?"

Said blacksmith desperately fought not to laugh at the child's boldness. "It's okay with me."

Over the years Gobber and Hiccup got good at tag teaming Stoick and while the chief was good at dealing with villagers who tried such things he still stumbled when it came to his son and best friend. He gave Gobber and glare then looked at his boy who gave his most angelic look possible. He pointed a large finger at Hiccup's nose. "No more eavesdropping, understood?"

Hiccup gave a curt, military style nod.

"And you…" Stoick started, turning the pointing finger on Gobber.

His old friend smiled sweetly.

"Argh! I'm starting to rethink about you teaching him at all."

Hiccup's eyes grew wide. He launched himself at his Dad. "No! No, you have to let me be his apprentice or I'm going to be stuck with Snotlout the rest of my life!" he pleaded as he scrambled onto his father's lap with his best puppy dog eyes at full blast. "Please! If you love me the way a father's supposed to love their son you'll let me apprentice for him. PPPLLEEAASSSSEEE!"

Now Hiccup's begged for things before but never like this. He looked as if he might burst into tears if Stoick didn't agree right then and there. The chieftain debated between pushing the child off him and sending him to bed and handing him over to Gobber and declare Hiccup his now and forever. Of course in Gobber's mind Hiccup was his already so that wouldn't have mattered any. Still this particular move was a new one on Hiccup's part.

"Alright! Alright!" Stoick relented, something had hardly ever did. "You can be Gobber's apprentice…as long as you continue your studies with both Gobber and your grandfather."

Hiccup's head bobbed up and down excitedly.

"And finish your chores here."

Another bob up and down.

Stoick regarded him with a stern face before finally smiling. "I knew there was a bit of me in there somewhere," he chuckled as he ruffled his son's hair. He gave Hiccup a tight hug and rested his chin on his head. "Alright, Gobber. He's all yours." Taking a deep breath he gently pushed Hiccup off his lap and shooed him toward a free chair. "Now, I'm going to be gone for a few days. There's a gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon menace. We're planning a joint venture to Helheim's Mist to find the nest."

"Do you think it'll work?" Gobber asked. He learned forward in interest.

"I don't know but it's worth a try and this will be the first joint effort the twelve tribes have done since Grimbeard the Ghastly. We have to do something, Gobber."

The blacksmith nodded. "Well don't worry about our boy here." He reached over and patted Hiccup's slim shoulder. "I'll take good care of him."

"That's what I'm counting on." Stoick grinned at his boy then nodded toward the loft. "Now up to bed, you, and no more eavesdropping or I will have a wall installed up there. Stick a pillow over your head if you have to."

The boy made a face but headed back to his room without argument. He wasn't about to stop eavesdropping, even though he knew it wasn't right to do, he just had to be more careful and maybe a little sneaky or as Fishlegs said, cunningly clever.

Stoick shook his head. "He gets more and more like his mother every day," he told Gobber with a laugh.

Tinkering with his prosthetic arm Gobber gave a little shrug. "Oh, I don't know. He's more a wild blend of the two of you. What time are you leaving?"

"Sun rise. I'm taking a small crew this time. I shouldn't be gone more than a day or two." He raised his mug of mead. "And with luck we'll finally find the nest and rid ourselves of dragons once and for all." They clunked their tankards together and drank to the idea of finally being dragons free.

Neither knew just how much this meeting of the chiefs was going to change Stoick and the war against dragons or how it would affect Hiccup.


	13. Chapter 13

My Hiccup 13

The Blue Whale was three days late. The first day everyone dismissed it as bad weather. Three had been a small storm that rained over Berk but could have been much worse out at sea. The second day Gobber began to worry that maybe the ship was damaged and Stoick and his crew were stranded and had to oar back. With a ship the size of the Blue Whale it could take days for them to paddle back. Even Spitelout was beginning to worry and had taken up vigil at the lookout tower. Day three Gobber cancelled classes and gathered a group of sailors to go out and find Stoick and his crew. Spitelout convinced him to wait until mid-afternoon certain his brother couldn't be far from home. Stoick was a stubborn man and he would not be taken out by man, dragon or sea.

Hiccup was used to his father being gone so didn't worry too much at first. Days past quickly for him as he raced between his duties, studies with his grandfather and apprenticeship with Gobber. He was always exhausted at night and fell to sleep easily. But even through his excitement he noticed Gobber's anxiety the second night and on the third when even Old Wrinkly began staring out over the sea rather than teaching him Latin or Celtic he realized something was wrong. He checked the calendar in Old Wrinkly's cramped hut and noticed for the first time that over a week had passed since his father went on his voyage to meet with the other chiefs. He should have been back days ago.

He left his grandfather hours before he was supposed to and sought out Gobber. His mentor had told him when he woke up that morning that there may not be any classes and that if he had to leave suddenly he was to stay with Old Wrinkly. Gobber had never said that before and now that Hiccup thought about it he was a little scared about what it could mean. Why wasn't his Dad back yet?

"Uncle Spitelout!" he called when he saw his uncle at the pier directing men as they loaded supplies on the second largest and fastest ship in their fleet, The Sparrow. It was Spitelout's personal ship and it looked as if it was ready for war.

His uncle didn't spare him a glance as he yelled out orders. "What is it, Hiccup?" he asked with a frown.

"Where's Gobber?"

A look of surprise filled Spitelout's face and he finally looked at his nephew. "Gobber?" he asked thinking that the boy would be asking about his father. "He's giving instruction to the search and rescue team. They'll be launching shortly."

"Oh." The child looked distraught and looked out over the sea. "Is it that bad? You don't think…"

It was no secret Spitelout longed to be chief and that he would happily replace Stoick had he no heir. He resented Hiccup's birth and still wanted Snotlout to be Stoick's heir but at the same time he was often very protective of him and spare him the odd smile. This time he just looked sadly at his nephew and sighed. "I'm sure he's fine, Hiccup. We're just going out and see if his ship encountered any problems and maybe tow it in. Don't worry, son, we'll bring him home."

Hiccup let out a shuddering breath and gave a small nod.

"Gobber's at the fish hut. Be care, the docks are slippery from the rain and remind him that we're launching within the hour."

"Okay," the boy agreed.

"And Hiccup."

"Yes, sir?"

"Go back to your grandfather when you're done and stay with him until we return."

Hiccup opened his mouth to argue but quickly shut it when his uncle gave him the same look he often gave Snotlout when he was in trouble and about to be severely punished. Last thing Hiccup wanted was a spanking, he could easily remember hearing his cousin cry out after a sound spanking a few years back. He definitely didn't want to endure the same especially at Spitelout's hands.

He hurried to the fish hut, careful of the slippery wooden planks, and ducked around the big burly men and women standing inside. He had to duck under elbows until finally he was at the front where Gobber was giving a speech. The man instantly stopped when he saw Hiccup. Everyone else began murmuring and what they said to one another was troubling. A lot of them feared the worse.

Gobber got down to Hiccup's height, a terrible feat with his bad leg.

Tears threaten to fall from Hiccup's eyes when he saw the fear in his guardian's eyes. "He's not…" He couldn't bring himself to say "dead". He refused to believe his father could be gone.

"It may be nothing but bad weather on the mainland delaying them," Gobber tried to assure. He took hold of Hiccup left shoulder in his good hand. "We're going to follow his route there and find him. We're going to bring him home, Hiccup."

"But what if you don't?"

"We will."

"But what if you don't? What happens to me?"

Gobber hesitated and glanced to Mulch who was waiting next to Bucket, both ready to set sail and find their missing chief. "Then you become chief," he finally answered.

The boy pulled away. "That's not what I meant. I don't want to be chief. I want my Dad. I already lost my Mom, I can't lose him, too." His small hands balled into fists and he looked at his feet. His face felt hot, like he had a fever but it wasn't winter and far past the time of year for his yearly flu. His breathing was rapid and it took a lot of concentration before he could calm down. "I can help," he suddenly announced as he looked up and met Gobber's gaze. "I made a bunch of spy glasses a few days ago and they work…all of them. They'll help you see further and maybe I can go with you."

Gobber smiled brightly at him. "I'll take the spy glasses but you have to stay here." He raised a finger when Hiccup went to object. "You'll stay with Old Wrinkly and do as you're told. Promise me."

Hiccup made a face and folded his arms across his thin chest.

"Promise me, Hiccup."

Sighing, Hiccup promised.

"That's my boy. Now go get those spy glasses. The faster we have them the faster we can get your old man back." Seeing the child was still distraught he drew Hiccup into his arms and held him tight. "I'm going to find him, Hiccup. We'll be okay, I swear."

Hiccup held him just as tightly and fought back the tears until he reached the forge and the back room Gobber and set up just for him. Once he was there and all alone he sank to the floor and broke down. He cried long and hard fearing the worse and almost certain he was an orphan now no matter how much his logical side tries to assure him that it had only been three days. Three days wasn't very long in Viking terms but when tribes were at war with each other as well as dragons then three days could be a life time. And his father was one not only one of the greatest chiefs in Hooligan history but also one of the greatest warriors. No dragon could take him down and surely not the sea. The Gods wouldn't hate Hiccup enough to take his father like they had his mother, would there?

He must have been there far longer than he thought. Gobber hobbled in, expertly ducking under half built contraptions and scrap metal until he squeezed through the small door to Hiccup's workshop. The clunking of his wooden leg filled the room but Hiccup was so used to it he didn't notice until a big hand took his arm and drew him out from under his desk where Hiccup had decided to hide. Gobber lifted him up unto the desk and hugged him. He didn't tell Hiccup to stop crying or man up like some of the other Vikings would when they caught him teary eyed and upset. Gobber just let him be him and held him through him it until he was all cried out. Sometimes Hiccup liked to think his mother would do the same if she was still with them and would joke with Fishlegs about having two Dads, Gobber being more like a mom than a dad at times. That mere thought made him smile and he snuggle a little closer to his mentor.

"We'll find him, Hiccup," Gobber assured him again as he rubbed Hiccup's back. "We're not going to lose him."

Hiccup blinked up and him, his long lashed wet and clinging together and hair a little sweaty. "But…"

There was a commotion up front and metal clang together fell to the ground. "Gobber! Gobber!" Bucket was yelling like a madman. "Ow! Hey, Gobber!"

"In the back," Gobber called back, not willing to let Hiccup go until he knew the boy was alright. He wiped the tears from Hiccup's eyes and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Now no more tears. We're going to find him."

Bucket shoved his head into the little workshop. "Gobber! Thank Odin! Spitelout spotted a ship on the horizon. He wants to launch a ship to offer assistance."

"Is it the Blue Whale?" Gobber demanded, stepping away from Hiccup.

"It's too far to tell."

The blacksmith frowned and glanced over his shoulder at Hiccup. "Where are you keeping those spy glasses?"

The boy wiped his nose on his sleeve and sniffled before jumping down and pulling down a couple of homemade spy glasses from a shelf. He handed one to Gobber and kept one for himself. They made their way through the maze of hanging metal objects in various stages of completion in the forge before running across the village to the lookout tower Spitelout was standing in. Despite being crippled Gobber shimmered up the ladder with relative ease. Once on the landing he took the spy glass to his eye and looked out in the direction Spitelout indicated. Hiccup hurried to his side and did the same, searching…searching for his father's ship until finally…

"There!" the child yelled, pointing toward a small speck far from Berk. He kept the spy glass firmly to his eye as he pointed out over the sea. "Uncle, send out a ship to tow them in. The sail is torn."

Spitelout frowned at his nephew, not willing to take orders from a child regardless if Hiccup was Stoick's heir and the future chieftain of the tribe. Swallowing his pride he nodded at the warriors and sent them to the ship.

"There may be injured on board," Hiccup yelled after them. "Make sure to take a field medic!"

"Aye, sir!" called up one of the men. He quickly fell quiet at the murderous look Spitelout sent him.

Gobber hurried to follow but Hiccup grabbed his hand to stop him. "I'm just going out to see if your dad needs help."

Those earlier tears were back and his low lip trembled a bit but he held his chin up like his father always told him to when in public no matter how scared he was. "I saw him…something's not right. I think he's hurt…I know he's hurt."

His mentor nodded and knelt before him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." The boy bobbed his head.

"Okay, stay here and keep lookout with Spitelout. I'll be back with your dad soon." He stood and turned to the disgruntled second-in-command. "Keep an eye on him. This shouldn't take long."

But it did. It took hours and hours. Hiccup watched as Gobber's ship cast off and sailed toward the faraway speck. Through the spy glass he kept track of their journey toward his father's ship until they finally connected. By then Hiccup could see the crew of the Blue Whale much more clearly and it seemed his father was indeed injured but he couldn't tell just bad. Dust had come and it was getting harder to see what was going. Hiccup pocketed the spy glass in one of his fur vest's inner pockets. He sat on the watch tower and vigil, waiting and watching as the two ships slowly made their way to Hooligan harbor.

Some of the other kids came mostly curious as to way Hiccup was on the watch tower than what was really going on. Spitelout shooed most of them away, all but Snotlout who stood next to Hiccup and watched as the far away torches at the front of the ships slowly move closer. There was a rare comforting touch to Hiccup's shoulder before Snotlout took off to be with his friends but it brought a small smile to Hiccup's face. He really had no clue what to think of his older cousin.

Finally, after nearly five hours and late into the night, the Blue Whale was towed to the nearest pier and tied down. Hiccup had left the watcher tower the moment the ship past the marker statues and ran all the way to the port, tripping and stumbling in his hast. He made it to the pier just as the crew of the Blue Whale was unloaded. Weaving and dodging through Vikings he found Gobber as his mentor and Gunner helped his father from his flag ship onto the dock.

"DAD!" Hiccup cried running to his father and throwing his thin arms around his wide waist and burying his face into Stoick's chest.

"Hiccup!" Stoick breathed in relief as if he had never expected to see his son again. He held his boy close and took a few shaky breathes.

"Stoick, we need to get you to Gothi," Gunner said, gently pulling Hiccup away from him. "Hiccup, can you go find her for us?"

"I…" Hiccup began, not wanting to leave his dad after just getting him back.

"Go," Gobber urged keeping an arm under Stoick's to help guide him.

It was rare for Stoick to need any assistance walking anywhere but Stoick looked like he just returned from a battle he wasn't prepared for. Hit long tangled beard was scorched and seemed to be missing chunks. His long red hair was out of its traditional tight thick braid and singed. His clothing was ripped and burnt, armor melted in certain places and his face was covered in soot. Under that soot his face was incredibly pale. He didn't look anything like his usual confident warrior self where nothing could shake him.

Hiccup worried his lower lip. "Dad?"

"I'm alright, Hiccup. Have Gothi meet me at the Great Hall then head home. I'll be there shortly," Stoick told his son sounding exhausted and in desperate need of his bed.

"Alright," the child answered hesitantly before hurrying off to find Gothi and then maybe do a little eavesdropping at the Great Hall.

Knowing his son all too well Stoick gathered Gobber and Spitelout at the fish hut and gave them a breakdown of what had happened to him while at the meeting of chieftains. He sat on an upturn barrel and gave a deep sigh. "They're all dead," he began, not exactly sure where to begin.

"Who?" demanded Spitelout confused by his brother's condition.

"All the other chiefs, everyone that showed up. Seven…eight… I don't remember. Everything happened so fast."

Gobber sat across from him on another upturn barrel. "Take it slow. What happened? Was it a dragon attack?" It looked like a dragon attack.

"Drago…Bludvist…" Stoick drawled out the name as if it had the most bitter taste. "He said he could control dragons and that if we followed him he would ensure dragons were no longer a threat. We laughed at him and then armored dragons came through the roof. They killed everybody. He made them kill everyone."

"How did you escape?" Spitelout asked, completely in awe of his brother's tale.

Stoick stared at him, his eyes blank for a moment as he tried to remember everything that happened. "I don't remember. There was fire and an explosion and then…I was thrown in the sea. Next thing I know Gunner and Sven were pulling me out of the water."

Silence filled the fish hut as everyone took in his words. It was made even more serious by the injuries Stoick had suffered. Not even the council could argue against him this time.

"Drago Bludvist?" Gobber questioned, wanting to commit the name to memory. "Does he know you escaped?"

"I don't know," Stoick confessed.

"How many chieftains showed up?" Spitelout wanted to know. If most of the great chieftains were killed than it would be next to impossible to mobilize all the tribes into one fighting unit.

"Seven…maybe eight."

"Okay, who wasn't there?" Spitelout tried instead.

Stoick had to think. It was all a blur. "Bertha, Osvald, Norbert, Madagon and…Alvin. None of them were there."

His brother looked shocked by the list. "You don't think they're in league with this Bludvist?"

"I don't know." He didn't want to think so but three out of five of those chiefs were not friendly to Berk and if they did team up with this Drago Bludvist then they were in big trouble. They had to be ready for war. "It was odd. It was as if he was able to speak to the dragons. He controlled them somehow. I've never seen anything like it."

"Hiccup…" he breathed in sudden realization. He turned his focus completely on Gobber. "He can't let Bludvist or his dragons near Hiccup. He needs to be safe. He is the hope and future of our tribe. Keep him out of harm's way."

"Well we all know how well that goes," Gobber joked but his grin fell at the seriousness in his friend's eyes. "You can't be serious. You want me to just lock him in the forge when dragons attack?"

"If you have to, yes."

"Stoick…"

"Gobber, I'm serious," Stoick stated with a low growl. "If Drago and his armored dragons come and we can't hold them back you are to take Hiccup and flee Berk. Take him as far from here as you can and keep him safe."

Gobber opened his mouth to object.

"Promise me."

"Aye, I'll take him and raise him as my own. But only if it comes to it. Not before."

Stoick nodded. "Thank you."


	14. Chapter 14

My Hiccup 14

Having an overprotective father was something Hiccup was used to. Having a paranoid overprotective father was enough to drive the young heir insane. He couldn't do anything without someone watching over him. His father walked him to Old Wrinkly's every morning then Gobber would pick him up and take him to the forge for his apprenticeship and would later take him home if his father did come to pick him up. The other kids made fun of him or laughed behind their hands, smart enough not to crack jokes in front of their chief but having no problem making fun of Hiccup to his face. It was utterly annoying and after only a few short weeks Hiccup lost his patience.

"I'm not an infant!" he snapped in the middle of the plaza early one morning as his father walked him to his grandfather's hut. He stopped in his tracks, his small hands balled into fists. "Why do I have to be treated like some invalid or baby? I can take care of myself."

"Is that so?" Stoick answered not put off by his boy's attitude in the least. He figured early on Hiccup would be against being guarded. He wasn't expecting his son to make a public scene.

"It is!" Hiccup insisted only to stare at his father in surprise as the man continued on without him. He debated between running after his father – which was most likely what his father wanted him to do as he would when he was little – or taking off and hiding in the woods where he could be by himself for a few hours. "I'll prove it!" he yelled, choosing the latter. He turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction before his father could stop him then darted behind huts, weaving this way and that so his dad couldn't figure out his direction right away. Stoick the Vast was an exceptionally fast man for his size and Hiccup was sure it was only a matter of time before he figured out where the boy went.

Summer was hanging on that year and everything was still green and leafy so Hiccup chose to climb a tall apple tree about a hundred yards into the woods. He was not the most athletic but shimmying up trees and using strong branches to pull himself up was something he was used to. He climbed until he was hidden amongst the thick leaves where he could barely see the ground far below. He dangled his legs over the branch absently wondering if a fall from that height would kill him and if his father would weep for him. It was a stupid thought but Hiccup was in a mood and sometimes stupid things invade the mind at the oddest times. A warm sea breeze brushed over him, silently pushing him just a little closer to jumping and another silly thought entered Hiccup's mind. What if I could fly?

"I wouldn't do that," a feminine voice chirped behind him.

And Hiccup almost did jump. He grabbed the branch tightly and looked up to see where the voice had come from. On a branch above him and to the right sat Astrid. The blonde girl regarded him with interest. They barely ever spoke. Astrid was home schooled and usually gone on some adventure with her parents. She must have seen just about every corner of the island by now and done many other things Hiccup only dreamed of.

"Astrid…oh, ah…hi…" he said, feeling his face heat up in a way it never had before.

Her expression was serious as she studied him. "Hi. So…what are you doing up here?"

He just stared at her for a long moment before realizing she spoke to him. "Uh? Ahm…hiding?"

"Snotlout?"

"My father. You?"

She tucked her legs on her branch and swung backward nearly making Hiccup's heart stop for fear of her falling. She hung upside down right in front of his face, her plates bouncing on either side of her head. "Bored," she stated in a far too serious tone for a girl her age. "So why you hiding from the chief? He add more guards to your escort?"

Hiccup shuffled back on his branch so that he could see her properly without their noses touching. "No, thank Thor. You know about that?"

"I know something happened that spooked him. My folks got called back early from our camp. That's why I'm here." She flipped back up to her branch then, with an agility Hiccup could only dream of, she jumped down to his branch. "Any idea why his skivvies are so tangled. Ruffnut says you were there when his ship docked." She moved forward like a panther stalking its prey until his back was pressed against the trunk of the tree.

His eyes grew wide. He had never been this close to a girl before. They were almost nose to nose. "No…" he squeaked. "All he said was there was a dragon attack and we lost a lot of the Archipelago's chiefs. It happened really fast. He's the only survivor."

She plopped down on her bottom. "Really? Wow… Well that'll do it, you know. I mean how many of those chiefs had heirs and how old are they? I mean some can be grown up but imagine if they're your age and suddenly have to be chiefs. That could be brutal."

"I guess."

Astrid lied back on the branch and stared up at the lush green canopy above. "There'll be a lot of war. The older chiefs would go after the younger ones to gain power and land. It'll be chaos. It might be chaos already. You know the Outcasts will be taking advantage of the situations. Berserkers, too. No wonder Stoick's gone all papa bear on you."

"I didn't think about that," Hiccup confessed. He carefully crawled along the branch until he was hovering over her. His arms felt wobbly and he feared he might fall on her and send them both tumbling to the ground but it was so rare for her to say so much to him let along a single word that he couldn't pass up this opportunity. "Astrid…are we…I mean…do you…"

She raised an elegant brow. "What?"

He fumbled for the right words. "You're pretty," he blurted out without realizing what he said until it was too late.

"You too?" she asked with a sigh. She shoved him back, careful not to knock him off the branch. "I thought you were smarter Snotlout." Without another word she clambered down the tree and took off toward the village.

"I am!" Hiccup yelled after her then added as an afterthought, "Don't tell my Dad where I am!"

Girls were weird. He simply didn't get them. Not that he was ever around many girls but those he knew were weird. Ruffnut was just as crazy as her twin Tuffnut and he did his best to avoid them. Camicazi, the Bog Burglar heir he had become friends with a year earlier was a hyperactive bundle of energy that resembled a wild cat and thought girls were better than boys, but at least she could take a compliment and not run off. Astrid…he didn't know what to think of Astrid. She was pretty though and she did make something strange twist in Hiccup's chest that made his mouth go dry and heart race and…he liked her. Unfortunately now she might not like him. He banged his head against the tree trunk. Why could she take a simple compliment and why in Thor's name would she compare him to Snotlout of all people?

Eventually he had to come down but not before he had his fill of apples. He knocked a few extra to the ground before making his way down then gathered them up using his shirt as a makeshift basket. It wasn't exactly the best apology gift he could give his father but it was better than nothing. He expected to find his dad at home ready to lecture him or at the Great Hall plotting a new defence against the dragons or maybe the forge fashioning a new sword or shield as he often did when Gobber was off teaching the Pirating Program but he was nowhere in the village. Guilt filled Hiccup. What if he was in the woods searching for him? Hiccup had heard his father calling for him while he was up in the tree with Astrid but that was hours ago. What if he was still out there searching for him or lost. Momentary panic filled Hiccup at the idea of his father lost in the woods, possibly hurt all because he lost his temper. The temptation to run back in the woods and search for him was all consuming but he had always been told that if they ever got separated to either stay put or go to the one place where they would always find each other, their one remaining connection to his mother.

He rushed to Old Wrinkly's and threw open the door. "I'm sorry I'm late, grandpa!" he yelled, hurrying to the table to drop off his load of apples. It wasn't until he looked up that he noticed his grandfather wasn't there. Instead his father sat at the other end of the table.

"You're grandfather's gone fishing with Mildew," Stoick said in a deep stern voice.

"Oh…" Hiccup whispered, stepping away from the table. "Dad, look...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

Both of Stoick bushy brows rose. "That was yelling?" he mused before becoming serious once more. "What were you thinking? Running off like that? If the dragons attacked…"

"I've been playing in those woods all my life. I've survived dragon attacks why is now any different than every day of my life before now?"

"Because we've never dealt with…" Stoick shook his head. "I am your chief and you will do as I command."

"Well when you find my Dad you mind telling him I'd like to have a word with him?" He yelped when he suddenly got a smack across the back of the head. His mouth fell open and he stared up at his father with wide teary eyes.

Stoick's eyes were just as wide as he stared at his son unable to believe he had just smacked his own child. He quickly schooled his features. "Enough sassing me. I'm your father as well as your chief and I'm doing what's best for you. When you grow up and become chief you'll understand. I will do everything I have to protect you even if you don't understand it."

"By making me a prisoner on my own island?" Hiccup spat, the back of his head still stinging.

His father sighed. "If I must."

They glared at each other for some time.

"I should get to work," the boy mumbled. He grabbed an apple and headed for the door. "I'll see you at home."

"Hiccup."

The boy kept walking until his father suddenly grabbed his shoulders and spun his around until they were facing each other. There was anger in those bright green orbs but also fear, something Hiccup wasn't accustomed to. His shoulders eased under his father's grip and all the tension seemed to melt from the both of them.

"I'm sorry," Hiccup mumbled, burying his face in Stoick's chest. He wasn't really sure what he was sorry for other than running away like he did. His father held him back but said nothing. He just rubbed the back of Hiccup's head, gently messaging where he had hit him in silent apology but by the heaving his chest Hiccup knew he felt bad even if he could bring himself to say it.

As the norm of late, Stoick escorted Hiccup to the forge, meeting up with Gobber half way. For the rest of the day Hiccup studied under Gobber's tutelage. He stretched and tanned leather, craved and fashioned handles for axes and hammers and stoked the fire as Gobber pounded metal to create a new sword. All was good until the warning horn was blown.

Hiccup dropped the block of wood he was working on onto his left foot and gave a howl of pain. Grabbing his injured foot he hopped on his right as he tried to massage the pain out of it.

"You alright?" Gobber demanded, hurrying to the child.

"Yeah…ow…hit my toes. I'm okay."

Gobber nodded and stuck his head out the service window to check the situation. "Dragons," he reported as Vikings hurried to fetch their weapons or retrieve new weapons from Gobber. "I don't see any armored ones."

"Armored ones? Why would dragons be wearing armor?" Hiccup questioned as he dragged a sword to his mentor for one of the warriors.

Gobber took the sword and handed it off to a warrior without looking at who took it. "Long story, lad. Get me that axe."

Yeah, that was easier said than done. Hiccup managed to drag it two feet before Gobber grabbed it with one hand and set it on the counter. It was gone a moment later.

"We need to work on those muscles next, huh?" Gobber teased, shooing Hiccup away from the weapons wall. He threw everything in a wheel barrel then hauled it to the counter and handed them off to the waiting men and women all eager to fight off the dragons and keep them from the livestock.

"I could always join the fire squad," Hiccup offered rubbing his sore arms. The weapons were exceptionally heavy for an eleven going on twelve year old.

"No offense, kid, but you can barely lift a bucket of water without spilling it on yourself. You'll never be able to throw it far enough to put out a fire let alone stop a Zippleback." The blacksmith ruffled Hiccup's hair and smile affectionately. "Maybe when you're older and we've turned those noodles into some muscle."

"I don't need muscles," Hiccup objected moving toward what looked like a bucket on a wheeled platform with a large spring between the two. "See? I made this to help put out fires and…Gobber?"

His mentor had his head stuck out the window again. "Hiccup…I need you to stay here. They need me out there."

"Wait…what? You're going to leave me here?"

Gobber gave him a confident grin. "You'll be fine. Just stay here and hand off weapons as needed. I'll be right back." And before Hiccup could say any more he was out the door and yelling the Hooligan war cry at the top of his voice.

Hiccup stared after him. "Seriously?" he asked himself unable to believe Gobber had taken off on him. Usually he was in the Great Hall with the other kids but some of the older ones like Snotlout and Dogsbreath were now part of the fire squad, running about with buckets of water putting out fires. Hiccup was certain he could do the same with his new invention. He bit his lower lip as he stared at the large bucket then out the window. No one needed any weapons at the moment so he was all alone. No one would miss him for a minute or two.

Grabbing the handle he dragged the contraption out of the forge and to the nearest well. The fire squad were busily filling buckets and rushing to put out fires so Hiccup had to wait until they were done before filling up his bucket. Other than a few odd looks no one said anything to him. Even Snotlout seemed a little too winded to bother asking what Hiccup was doing let alone think too hard about the strange looking device. Hiccup filled the bucket nearly to the top before hauling it slowly back toward the forge. Water sloshed out of it soaking his legs but it didn't deter him one bit. He was intent on proving himself.

The intent was to protect the forge and be able to put out a fire should a dragon blast at it. He looked around, watching in awe as his people engaged the dragons and searched for his father, the most fearsome warrior of all. If he could prove to his father he could take care of himself maybe this whole being escorted and treated like a baby thing would finally end.

His chance came in the form of a Monstrous Nightmare. It was chasing after a group of sheep and spitting fire in front of them as if trying to carrel them. Hiccup had wanted a chance to put out a fire but if he could put out a dragon's fire surely that would get him some recognition. He turned the bucket and aimed at the approaching dragon. Then he grabbed the lever and pulled. The bucket and water went flying. It hit its mark right on just as Hiccup imagined it would. There was one problem…it worked too well. The dragon was now flying out of control. The sheep charged past Hiccup running for safety. The Monstrous Nightmare struggled to get the bucket off its head and ended up spinning out of control directly at Hiccup and the forge.

"Oh no," Hiccup gasped before turning tail and running back into the forge. It was the worse move he could have made.

The dragon came crashing through the shack, knocking weapons and various projects flying in every which direction. Hiccup tried to find a safe place to hide but there was nowhere to go; the building was coming down. He gave a scream and threw his arms over his head to shield it as a large heavy shelf fell toward him.

. . .

"HICCUP!" Gobber screamed in horror when he saw the Monstrous Night crash into his forge. He left the Nadder he had been battling, his heart racing.

He heard Stoick's scream echo his own and they converged on the remains of the building as the dragon shook a bucket off its head. It shook its body before standing and stretching its wings. Warriors immediately descended on it, throwing nets and ropes over it and dousing it and the building with water to keep it from flaming up. They carefully dragged it out of the building as Stoick and Gobber hurried into the remains.

"Hiccup! Hiccup, where are you?" Stoick yelled as he searched through the debris.

Gobber snuffed out every flame he saw as he worked if was through the rubble. "Hiccup!"

There was a muffled cry from somewhere near the back of the forge. "Hiccup?" Stoick called, making his way toward a fallen shelf. His chest felt tight. If that hit Hiccup it could crush him. He could be bleeding to death underneath. He and Gobber grabbed either side and lifted it off the boy, both fearing the worse.

Underneath Hiccup sat curl up under the protection of a workbench. It was all that saved him from being crushed to death. He looked up meekly at the two. "Hi…I guess the water launcher needs a little more work, huh?"

They both stared at him in shock.

"What?" Stoick asked, not sure if he really wanted to know.

Gobber for once was completely speechless.

Hiccup's inventing days were just beginning and so was his trouble.


	15. Chapter 15

My Hiccup 15

Stoick was at a loss as to what to do about his son. After demolishing the forge he thought for sure Gobber would completely lose it on Hiccup and throw him out of the forge for good and no longer want him as an apprentice. Stoick prepared for the worse, a lecture on his lips as the boy stood before them, his head bowed and hands wriggling behind his back. To his surprise Gobber knelt before Hiccup and studied him.

"Did you get hurt?" asked the blacksmith, ignoring the chaos all around them.

Stoick tightened his grip on his axe, ready to defend them and go back to the battle the moment he knew his boy was safe.

Hiccup gave a small nod. "I didn't mean to hit the dragon, it just happened. I was just wanted to protect the forge."

Gobber glanced around. "And I fine job you did. The only thing you missed was your workshop and the hearth."

"Sorry…but I hit a Monstrous Nightmare."

"And it nearly hit you back."

"Yeah…sorry."

"What?"

"Sorry."

"I didn't quite hear you."

"Gobber!" the boy whined. He began waving his hands. "How many times are you going to make me say it?"

"Until we're done rebuilding the forge." The blacksmith handed him a hammer. "New lesson plan. You're here at dawn and hard at work by breakfast, yeah?"

The child's shoulders fell and every inch of him seemed to deflate. "I was only trying to help."

Gobber nodded in understanding. "I know. Let's get you to the Great Hall and deal with it tomorrow."

"Okay," Hiccup murmured as his mentor wrapped an arm around his slim shoulders and steered him toward out of the rubble remains of the forge. "Sorry."

Surprisingly Gobber chuckled. "You've got about a million more times of saying that to go, lad." He gave Stoick a nod signifying that he had everything under control and he could go back to the battle.

Gobber had a way with Hiccup and Stoick prided himself in choosing him as Hiccup legal guardian should anything happen to him. They loved each other like family and would do anything for each other. For weeks after the dragon attack Hiccup worked from the crack of dawn until sunset on repairing the forge. He wasn't alone, everyone helped rebuilding the structures that were destroyed. Where Hiccup couldn't help he lugged buckets of water for the grownups to drink and helped carry out debris. All the while Gobber lectured him on his studies. From time to time others would throw in their opinions which led to a debates and a good deal of arguing and maybe one or two fist fights that Hiccup found himself ducking away from the craziness.

Regardless of what happened with the forge Hiccup continued inventing and continued trying to help with horrible consequences. Snotlout and his friends began teasing him more and even Fishlegs pulled away from him and in return Hiccup began pulling away from just about everyone. He still smiled and waved to people but he never stuck around or chattered like he used to. He would visit his grandfather in the morning then wander off into the woods for hours on end before attending his duties with Gobber. Stoick was at a loss. He didn't know what to do to make things better for his son. Hiccup rarely spoke to him now. They had the odd meal together but most nights the boy ate with Gobber or sat in a dark corner by himself at the Great Hall. When Stoick questioned him if everything was alright the child would simply shrug and doodle in his notebook.

It wasn't until one night when he heard sobbing coming from Hiccup loft did an idea come to him. He had only seen his boy this distraught a handful of times and usually only after some incident with Snotlout and his groupies or some unkind word from his aunt and uncle – Snotlout and Freya still had it in their heads that Snotlout would make a better heir than Hiccup and weren't afraid to say so even in front of Hiccup. Tack was not a Viking's strong suit.

He found Hiccup hiding under his blankets sobbing softly into his pillow as if that might muffle it enough to hide from his father. He whimpered when the blanket was pulled away from him with blood shot eyes and tear tracks that went all the way to his chin.

"Are you hurt?" Stoick asked expecting to hear that Hiccup got into another tussle with Snotlout or even Dogsbreath. Maybe even Tuffnut Jr. Hiccup rarely initiated such fights but usually jumped in to help his friend Fishlegs.

The boy sniffled and looked as if he might roll away but at the last moment he sat up. "No," he said in a small voice.

That was a relief. Stoick brushed Hiccup's shaggy bangs out of his eyes so he could see him better. "Did you get in a fight?"

"No…not exactly."

"Do you want to talk about?" He sat on the edge of the small bed at met his son's emerald gaze. "You know these big ears aren't for decoration. They can listen too."

Hiccup mumbled something under his breath and stared at his knees.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that."

The boy's face paled slightly before he looked up. "I…have you ever got into a fight with your best friend?"

Stoick's features sobered as a distant memory of his childhood best friend hit him. "Aye, son, I've been there."

The tears renewed and rolled down Hiccup's cheeks once more. He hugged his knees and rocked slightly. "Fishlegs doesn't like me anymore," he suddenly announced.

That was not what Stoick expected to hear. Hiccup and Fishlegs had been friends since…well…since Hiccup could walk. Fishlegs was adopted as an infant. His small bassinette had washed up to shore when he was only a few weeks old, just a small little babe, a runt like Hiccup. His parents must have followed tradition and cast him away for his small size. But as the gods commanded if a child should survive the wrath of the seas and make it to land alive then it was to be honored. Stoick had tried finding the boy's parents with no success so allowed a couple who could not produce a child of their own to adopt him. Hiccup had taken to him like a younger brother and for the most part the two were inseparable until recently.

"Of course he does. Why wouldn't he like you?" Stoick asked, unable to believe Fishlegs would end their friendship.

Hiccup's bottom lips trembled. "Because he had his growth spur and I haven't."

"Well growth spurs are different for everyone."

"He used to be smaller than me and now he's like double my size!" the boy yelled. He threw himself back against his pillow and folded his arms across his chest. "I don't even recognize him. He's bigger than Snotlout now. I mean…how does that even happen? How do you go from a fishbone to…to…that?"

Fishlegs had indeed grown a lot the past year. His appetite had increased and unlike when he was little, he packed on the pounds at a frightening pace to the point that even Stoick had checked in with his parents to make sure he was okay.

"Some people grow differently from others, son," Stoick said soothingly as he patted Hiccup's knee. "That's no reason to end a friendship."

"It's not his size that's the problem," Hiccup whined as he wiped at his running nose. "He says my inventions are stupid and that I'm not as fiendishly clever as I used to be. He'd rather hangout with Snotlout than me."

"I thought Snotlout tormented him."

"Exactly! That's exactly my point! Snotlout used to pick on us, beat on him. I mean the stuff he and Dogsbreath would do to him was just…ARGH! And then…then Fishlegs suddenly has this freakish growth spurt and all of a sudden that's all forgotten and they're best buds."

"I'm having a hard time believing that," Stoick soothed. He tried giving Hiccup a playful grin but the boy was obviously heart broken.

"It's fine. Snotlout can have him. I don't care. I'm not afraid to be on my own. At least I won't have him panicking every time we have a little adventure." Hiccup wiped at his tears and sat back. "Yeah, he won't slow me down any more."

That worried Stoick. Oh sure he had complained about Hiccup's friendship with Fishlegs and called the boy a little weirdo on more than one occasion but Fishlegs had saved Hiccup's life and vice versa. The two were loyal to each other to a fault so to hear that that friendship was now gone was a little heartbreaking. Hiccup had a hard time making friends on Berk so Fishlegs was a good anchor for him and without him Hiccup would only withdraw more.

Hiccup needed a new friend and after much consideration Stoick had an idea. Maybe Hiccup needed another heir, someone born with the same responsibilities and future duties as him. Besides, it was time to reach out to the other chiefs about the Drago issue and solidify the peace treaties with their allied tribes. It was time Hiccup learned what it meant to be heir and made some friends. And he was pretty sure he knew where to start.


	16. Chapter 16

My Hiccup 16

The ship swayed gently as it neared port and Hiccup took a few deep calming breathes. He'd been on many voyages with his father since he could walk, usually to the mainland or a neighboring island but they had never come to this island together. Hiccup had only been to Berserker Island once almost a year ago thanks to Fishlegs having a crush on some silly princess and getting him mixed up in the whole mess to save his former best friend's life. He nearly had Hiccup married at the age of twelve and killed. Yeah, that wasn't happening twice.

The fact that Stoick was taking him to Berserker Island scared Hiccup. Was he handing him over to their chief because of what happened with the dragon they held captive that he had accidentally freed? He was pretty sure his dad didn't know about that…at least he hoped.

He jumped when his dad wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I think this'll work," Stoick said merrily, giving Hiccup a squeeze.

The boy looked up questioningly. "What do you mean?"

His father looked down at him with a bright smile. "My friend Oswald has a son a few years older than you. You were pretty little last time you saw him but Dagur liked you. He carried you around like doll and doted on you."

"I don't remember that."

"Of course not. You were only a year or two…shortly after your mother…" Stoick's voice trailed off and he reached up and touched his helmet as he usually did when he thought of his late wife. "Oswald came to Berk for the peace treaty signing and brought young Dagur. It was a good week despite how many things Dagur broke."

"Oh." Well that was reassuring. He was going to be spending the next couple of days with a kid four years older than him. He might as well be stuck with Snotlout for the week. Still, he tried to see the upside if only to make his dad happy. He tried to keep a big smile on his face as the ship docked and Gunner announced their presence to the waiting Berserker welcoming party. His father stepped air the ship first with an air of self-importance, his shoulders back and head held high. Hiccup tried to mimic him but unlike the many times he had impersonated his father in front of Fishlegs he simply couldn't be that self-assured of himself and ended up looking more like a soggy noodle than any sort of royalty.

"Shoulders back," Stoick reprimanded under his breath.

Yep, like that helped. No matter how Hiccup tried to keep his back straight, shoulders up and head high he couldn't keep the form for more than a second or two before slouching again with a sigh. He missed Fishlegs. Travelling just wasn't the same without him. He followed his father down the gangplank, his hands behind his back and hoping to go home as soon as possible. Scratch that, Berk was the last place he wanted to go. He liked to travel and visit new places he just didn't like getting there by boat, not like there was any other way to go. It was boat or by foot. If he lived on the mainland he could travel by horse. He had never ridden one but he had seen a few the last time they visited the mainland and they looked beautiful if not a little intimidating. He was tempted to ask his father to let him take riding lessons the next time they went.

"Stoick!" Oswald called, clapping Stoick's arm and hand before drawing him into a big hug.

He was nearly a head shorter than Stoick but had a jolly smile that matched his round belly. He didn't look anything like Hiccup remembered, surely not the menacing warrior that was threatening to sacrifice him and a half dozen men to a dragon. He even smiled brightly at Hiccup like an uncle he only got to see every few years. Maybe he forgot that it was Hiccup who had burned down his village in the trees.

"Is this Hiccup?" Oswald asked confirming that he must have forgotten. "He's so big."

Stoick did a double take at the comment but Hiccup grinned. It wasn't often anyone called him big.

"Aye," Stoick acknowledge with a small nod. "He's due for another growth spurt any time."

Hiccup glared at him. For once it would be nice not to have his size looked down on. It wasn't as if he could make himself grow any faster than he was.

Oswald waved Stoick off and met Hiccup's gaze. "Size isn't all it's cracked up to be. Even the smallest Viking can be the most dangerous." He gave Hiccup a wink, signifying that he did indeed remember what Hiccup had done. Thankfully he didn't seem to be holding a grudge. The man straightened and turned to a young teenager leaning against a post with his arms crossed and looking utterly bored. "Hiccup, I doubt you remember him but this is my boy, Dagur."

The boy was almost as tall as his father with a shock of red hair and deep green eyes. He glanced at Hiccup, looking him up and down as if he was some sort of insect that he wasn't sure was worth his time or not. He flipped a knife in one hand and then without warning threw it at Hiccup.

Hiccup gave a cry and dropped to the dock, his hands over his head to protect it. Stoick gave a yell while Oswald muttered in annoyance. The blade imbedded into a post behind Hiccup half an inch above where Hiccup's head had been.

Dagur gave a crackle of delighted laughter. "He's got great reflexes!" he announced, strolling to Hiccup and helping the younger boy back to his feet before yanking his knife free of the port. "You dodge knives often?"

"Ah…no," Hiccup breathed, his heart racing. Dagur was smiling at him from ear to ear as if the whole thing was great fun. Hiccup felt like he might faint. Maybe he should have brought his sword along.

"What's the meaning of this, Oswald?" Stoick demanded, pulling Hiccup away from Dagur and tucking him protectively under one arm.

The other chief raised his hands in a peaceful gesture. "Dagur was just having some fun. He didn't mean any harm. I promise you, Dagur will be on his best behavior from now on." He gave Dagur a warning look. "Won't you?"

Dagur immediately handed over his knives – the kid had at least half a dozen on his person – with a wide grin, no longer bored but filled with interest in Hiccup. His dark eyes looked every inch of the younger boy over. "Sure. I can give you a tour of Berserk. Would you like that, Hiccup?"

No, Hiccup did not want that. He did not want to be anywhere near this crazy kid. He pushed against his dad's side, silently begging him to get back on the ship and go home. But Stoick was a stubborn man and when his mind was set on a goal he followed through with the hope that it worked as planned. He gave Hiccup a reassuring squeeze and let him go.

"For a little while. If Dagur endangers him again we're leaving," Stoick answered for his son, directing it toward Oswald rather than Dagur.

"Dagur?" Oswald said sternly.

The Berserker heir smiled widely. "I'll be good," he promised, reaching out to take Hiccup's hand.

Hiccup pressed himself into his father's side again. "Ah…I'm a little tired from the voyage. Could we get something to eat first? Maybe rest a bit?" He looked up at his father pleadingly and for once Stoick nodded. It was late in the day and Hiccup had withdrawn from so many people that he actually felt uncomfortable around most that it wasn't unusual for him to want to hide and gain his bearings before interacting with people, especially aggressive people.

Oswald smiled widely and gestured toward the village. It was further inland than the Hooligan village on Berk and Oswald chatted the whole way there. A lot of it was to Stoick but he spoke to Hiccup a lot, far more than any of the other chiefs ever did. He acted like an uncle and had the meals Hiccup enjoyed most made. There was little of the destroyed village in the trees. Apparently it was a secondary village from the main one in the valley. The village was more of a city than a village with its great wall that wrapped around it. The village in the trees was where the young warriors trained and ceremonies took place, at least according to Dagur but Oswald quickly changed the subject to something more grown up. Dagur only rolled his eyes and dug into his food.

There are some things you learn quickly about people when you sit down to a meal with them. Hiccup was always observant so it didn't take long to notice certain things about their hosts. Oswald was a people person. He liked to talk and tell stories and he adored having a captive audience much like Trader Johann. He didn't like to talk about war and steered the conversation away from the strange dragon attack that killed off many of the other chieftains. It was a topic best spoken away from the children, he had told Stoick early on and Stoick agreed only because he didn't want Hiccup involved. So they talked about other chieftain business such as the peace treaty and the upcoming hunt.

"Hunt?" Hiccup asked even though his father had told him there would be one.

"Dragons," Dagur informed him with a predatory grin.

Hiccup's face fell. Yeah, he should have figured as much. "Oh."

Stoick gave him a look but it softened after a moment and he shook his head. "Hiccup's not a dragon hunter. Perhaps there's an activity available that he would enjoy more?"

There was silence as the two Berserkers stared at them with mixed emotions, one with concern, the other with disappointment and confusion.

Oswald spoke first. "Oh…well that's not an issue. We don't have to do the annual hunt. Perhaps a fishing trip instead?"

"Lame," Dagur groaned with a rolled of his eyes.

"Dagur," Oswald growled in warning.

There was an awkward silence as they continued eating, each lost in their own thoughts. The only sound was the smacking of lips from Oswald. It wasn't overly loud but with no one talking it seemed to get louder and louder as time progressed. That was when Hiccup learned a little something about Dagur. The older boy's free hand curled into a fist the more his father smacked his lips. His brows furrowed and lip curled until he had to bit his inner cheek to keep from saying something. His shoulders tensed as he hunched forward over his dish.

"Dad…" he finally started, a dangerous rumble in his voice. He turned to glare at his father but stopped but Hiccup made a face at him. He blinked in surprise then his eyes widened, thinking the younger boy was insulting him.

The smacking of lips stopped and Oswald looked at his boy curiously. "Dagur?"

Hiccup gave Dagur a big friendly smile.

"Ah…nothing," Dagur said, utterly confused by Hiccup.

The dinner progressed but this time there was no smacking of lips and Oswald was back to telling Hiccup tall tales of adventures he and Stoick had in previous peace treaty signings. Dragon hunts were very popular but he promised to find something special for Hiccup to do. Hiccup tried to assure him that that wasn't necessary, that he'd be fine with whatever they wanted to do and actually gain a pleased smile from his father. Surprisingly Dagur opted out of the dragon hunt as well.

"I can show him around," Dagur offered, surprising everyone. The two chiefs stared at him in surprise. "What? I babysit Cora, I'm sure I can handle someone twice her age. You're ten, right, Hiccup?"

"Twelve," Hiccup corrected trying not to sound put out by the mistake.

"Really? Wow, sorry."

"About my age or my size?"

The older boy stared at him in surprise. "Both?"

It was Hiccup's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah, me too. Still waiting for that non-existent growth spurt then I'll shoot right up like some bad weed…or so people keep telling me."

Stoick looked appalled and gave his son a look that surely meant they would be having words once they were alone. Hiccup took a deep breath and hung his head. If he wasn't getting in trouble for his inventions and trying to stop the dragons from taking the livestock he was in trouble for his smart mouth. It seemed like there was nothing he could do right anymore.

Laughter filled the Great Hall and everyone turned to stare at Dagur who was laughing uncontrollably. He wiped at the tears on his lashes and smiled brightly at Hiccup. "I like you. You bring the funny." He looked to his dad and gave a nod. "I'll show him around. You two can do the hunt without us."

Hiccup exchanged a look with his father a little worried but also curious about Dagur.

"I suppose…" Stoick began, not sure if Dagur could be trusted after the knife throwing incident. He studied Hiccup for a moment. "Are you are sure you'll be alright?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Can't be any more dangerous than spending an afternoon with Snotlout."

Stoick sighed then bobbed his head once in agreement. "Alright. But no knife throwing."

Oswald turned to Dagur. "You hear that? No knife throwing. In fact, hand over all your knives."

"Yes, Dad," Dagur groaned and to both Hiccup and Stoick's utter astonishment the youth began depositing knife after knife on the table until there was a pile mounting to a good dozen or more.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Hiccup whispered more to himself then any of the other men around the table. He had his own hunting knife but it was tiny compared to the ones Dagur had. They were like mini swords somehow concealed on his person. How? Hiccup would probably never know nor want to know. But the how or why didn't matter, Hiccup had never been as scared of another kid as he was this Dagur, nor as intrigued.


	17. Chapter 17

My Hiccup 17

It was a struggle to keep up with Dagur. Not only was he a head taller than Hiccup but his long legs gave him an even longer stride and it seemed it was purposely trying to lose Hiccup in the dense forest. Every few minutes the Berserker would stop and turn to see if Hiccup was still behind him and back track until he found him. He'd frown for a moment completely puzzled before grabbing the younger boy's wrist and tugging him along.

"Come on…quickly," Dagur urged, letting him go to scramble over a huge fallen log.

Hiccup tried to climb over as well but the trunk was almost double his height wide and he couldn't find the grip holds Dagur had used to get over. Instead he picked his way through the twisted roots until he found the Berserker on the other side. "What exactly are we doing out here?" he asked, slightly exhausted and winded after hours of walking.

He stopped in his tracks. Down the slope and hidden amongst the thick trees and lush green leaves was the city in the trees…or what was left of it. On the other side of the city the trees were ripped out of their roots and the ground was charred. Hiccup stared at it in horror, remembering just how it had gotten that way after freeing a humongous dragon the Berserkers held captive for almost a hundred years. After being chained for so long the dragon decided it was high time to get its revenged and had attacked the tree fort. Hiccup had feared it had destroyed it and killed everyone. Obviously he was wrong since Oswald was still alive and well but he never thought he'd lay eyes on the city in trees again.

"This way!" Dagur yelled, waving to Hiccup before climbing a rope ladder up into the trees.

"Ah…okay," Hiccup mumbled. He hesitated a moment, looking back at the tree roots he had just climbed through. They were way too far from the village and he had no clue where his father and Oswald had gone on their hunting trip. If Dagur was seeking revenge on him for what happened with the dragon he couldn't scream for help. No one was likely to hear him and any Berserkers would probably side with their future leader.

Okay, he was being too pessimistic. After years of being bullied by Snotlout and his lackeys he had come to the conclusion that everyone meant him harm. Hiccup ran a hand over his face. He was paranoid. Dagur was just a little eccentric that's all. Taking a deep calming breath he went to the ladder and shimmed up until he reached a large, relatively untouched treehouse dozens of feet above him. Once on the landing he took a good look around. Dozens of treehouses still stood completely untouched many still with bridges connecting them in a maze of ropes and wood to one another.

"Wow…" he breathed. Last time he was here he never had a chance to enjoy the view or take in just how immense an undertaking it must have been for the Berserkers to build such a place.

"Yeah, kind of amazing, huh?" Dagur agreed, standing next to him. "Come on. I've got some apples for us. You're probably hungry after the hike."

Awestruck, Hiccup could only nod slowly. "I can eat."

He grinned up at the older boy as he was led into the hut. Okay, he had been in treehouses before, he'd been in many huts over the years but nothing compared to this. It was the best of both worlds. A thick trunk filled the middle of the hut and the roof was build sloping down from it. On one side was sleeping quarters consisting of a large bed and a few feet away a bunk bed. On the other side war the living room and kitchen with a full equipped hearth which seemed a little frightening to be in a treehouse. Dagur gestured for Hiccup to join him in the empty living room. Once Hiccup was sitting on the floor across from him he emptied his large wicker back sack filled with bright red apples on the floor between them.

"Sorry about the hike," Dagur started as he inspected an apple. "I just thought this would be more interesting than fishing or watching our smithy forge a sword or something." His gaze flicked up to meet Hiccup's. "Besides, I don't think you got the full tour last time you were here."

Hiccup almost choked on the chunk of apple he was chewing on. He carefully finished chewing and swallowed, trying not to appear afraid. "Well, you know how it is…getting captured and thrown in a cage…you only get to see so much. Were you there?"

Dagur bit into his apple. "Yeah, but everyone had war paint on so you wouldn't have noticed. I was standing next to my Dad trying not to laugh at those idiot suitors. What were you even doing there?" he asked while munching away on his apple.

"Trying to save a friend." Hiccup sighed and focused on the apple he was eating.

"Did you?"

The Hooligan heir looked up. "Did I what?"

"Save your friend?" Dagur asked, his emerald green eyes matching Hiccup's.

Hiccup had noticed their similar eye colour before but hadn't mentioned it. Now it seemed a little eerie. Dagur's red hair and bright green eyes were a lot like Stoick's where Oswald's eyes were blue and hair dark auburn like Hiccup's. If he and Dagur were the same edge he would have thought they were switched at birth.

"Yeah," he said finally. "But I don't know why I bothered. He turned out to be a jerk like everyone else."

Dagur hummed in understanding. "Sometimes it's better to be a lone wolf."

"You have problems with the kids here?"

For a while the older boy said nothing as he considered the question and ate his apple. "When you're the heir of the whole tribe everyone is watching your every move. Screw up and everyone judges you. The chief screws up and they expect the same from you."

"I don't get it." Hiccup asked. He knew about being judged. His entire tribe looked down on him lately, especially after inadvertently burning down the forge. Then there was the bola catapult that accidently caught his uncle and bound him so tightly it took three men to untie him before the lot of them were eaten buy a hungry group of Nadders. Yep, Uncle Spitelout wasn't speaking to him right now and Snotlout – shock and worried for his father at first – was bullying him more than usual to the point they had actually gotten into a scrape. Hiccup had lost of course but he did manage to break his cousin's nose which seemed to impress some of the older kids. His victory was short lived when Snotlout punched him so hard in the gut that Hiccup lay doubled over on the ground and was left there by everyone, including Fishlegs. Astrid had been kind enough to help him home and gave him a stern warning about not fighting those double his size. Hiccup was pretty sure he never wanted to get into a brawl with anyone ever again. He thanked her but she waved it off and headed home, confusing him as she always did.

"Well let's just say my Dad is not your traditional Berserker," Dagur said, cutting into Hiccup's thoughts. He threw aside his apple core and grabbed a new apple. "I mean he really has to be riled up to even consider going Berserk. The last time we went to war…real war was almost twenty years ago when the Romans last attacked the Archipelago. Twenty years! Can you believe that?"

"But there's still Romans here," Hiccup said hurriedly before realizing what he was saying. "They have a fort in the southern seas called Fort Sinister and trust me it leaves up to its name."

Dagur's eyes widened in awe. "You've been there?"

"Yeah…last year. This Outcast, Alvin the Treacherous, joined up with them to create an inner tribal war between our tribe and the Bog Burglars. That's how I met Camicazi."

"Cami's cool. She plays with Cora a lot when she's here." There was a heartbeat of two of silence as they ate.

After Dagur finished his second apple he sat back and watched Hiccup. The boy was severely small for his age, definitely not built like a Berserker or even like the few Berkians he had met over the years. It was hard to believe he could possibly be the son of Stoick the Vast. Stoick was huge! He was built like an ox and twice as strong. Hiccup was…well a Hiccup. He was tiny, his arms scrawny and legs, while long, thin with knobby knees. He wasn't a threat regardless what Oswald might have thought. What happened with the Bewilderbeast had to have been some strange accident. There was no way this boy could have freed the dragon on purpose on his own. Oswald had to be mistaken. Hiccup was harmless, amusing but harmless.

"You know, we ought to swap dads," Dagur suddenly announced, making Hiccup look up questioningly. Dagur forged ahead before Hiccup could stop him. "Yeah, you take Oswald 'the Agreeable' and I take Stoick the Vast." He rolled his eyes when he said "the Agreeable".

Hiccup's brows furrowed. "I'm not sure they would agree to that."

"Sure they would. My Dad already dotes on you and your Dad seems to like me. My Dad loves peace and your Dad craves war."

"No he doesn't," Hiccup objected but Dagur ignored him and kept going.

"And if your Dad was chief of the Berserkers I wouldn't have to wait for my initiation as warrior it would have been done when I was thirteen like it should have been. Since we're not at war and the Romans are supposedly not a threat to the Archipelago, my Dad decided to break from tradition and wait until my seventeen birthday. He's such a idiot!"

"Why would he wait?" Hiccup asked carefully, unsure if he wanted to know the answer. It seemed Dagur was very vocal about his displeasure so Oswald undoubtedly knew his son wanted to be a warrior.

Dagur's eyes narrowed. "Because I'm his heir and such an initiation has taken the lives of many of our teens. Only the strong survive."

Okay, Hiccup was not liking the sound of this. He pulled his knees to his chest and gazed over them at Dagur.

"You see, the warriors to be aren't sent to some pirating program like they have on Berk, we're stripped of everything but the clothing on our back, no armor, no helmets only the bare essentials and one dagger then sent out into the wilderness where we have to fend for ourselves and survive off the land. It's kill or be killed."

"That's madness," Hiccup whispered without thought.

Dagur glared at him. "And your pirating program isn't?"

The younger boy looked away. "No…that's insane. It's one of the reasons I'm not in it anymore."

"Couldn't handle it?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I like to think it couldn't handle me." He gave a small smile that made Dagur laugh.

"Yeah well our program is a little harsh but that's why we're given this." He held out a handful of berries and roots that Hiccup couldn't identify. "We boil it into a tea of sorts and it connects us with the Gods." He inspected one of the berries before popping it in his mouth. "In old days we'd use it before going into battle to help bring our Berserker nature to the forefront. It keeps us from feeling pain during battle. One Berserker could take out half a Roman legion on their own when they can't feel a sword entering them. They just keep going and going until their body gives out. That's the key to winning a war. What the body and mind can't feel can't stop them. They just keep going." Dagur stared down at the berries and then put them away. "When I'm chief things are going back to the old ways. We're not going to sit around idly waiting for war, getting old and fat. We'll be the right arm of Loki once more and end the Roman menace and any other danger to the Archipelago and all of Scandinavia."

His gaze met Hiccup's holding such power that the younger boy couldn't turn away. "And you can help me. Together we can make the Viking nations powerful again. We'll be brothers."

"Brothers?" Hiccup asked in a small voice. He sure as hell didn't want to live in the wild with nothing but a tiny dagger to protect him. Sure he could hunt and take care of himself if he needed to but he wasn't ready to leave everything he knew even if only for a month.

Dagur nodded. "Yeah. We'll journey with our fathers and visit each other for the peace treaty signing and when we become chief of our tribes we'll watch each other's backs. The Berserkers will protect the Hooligans."

"And what do we do in exchange?"

"I don't know. I have decided yet." He gave a low chuckle. "I guess we'll see when the time comes."

Hiccup frowned and shook his head. "I guess we'll have to wait before I make any packs."

Dagur frowned. He wasn't expecting that. He was used to people automatically agreeing with him. But after a moment or two he grinned. "I like you. You're not like everyone else. You're small but you don't bend or bow to others' whims. I think we're going to make great friends."

Hiccup wasn't so sure but he gave a shy smile back. "Maybe we will." He hoped so because right now he could use one.


	18. Chapter 18

My Hiccup 18

The week with the Berserkers was one of the best weeks in Hiccup's memory. Dagur hanged out with him the entire time and showed him all around the city in the trees, including areas that they really shouldn't have gone due to their decrepit condition after the Bewilderbeast had been set loose. At first Hiccup had thought it was pay back for releasing the dragon but Dagur was oddly protective of him and would pull him away from anything too dangerous to cross. Dagur was like that wherever they went and he liked to talk much as his father did. It made Hiccup grin to think how much the older boy complained about Oswald only to be remarkably like him. He absently wondered just how much he was like his own father…of course he didn't have that violent streak toward dragons.

Dagur didn't look down on him like the kids on Berk. He was curious and asked a lot of questions about him and his adventures which were surprisingly quite a few for his age. What was best was he listened to Hiccup and would ask follow up questions that only Old Wrinkly or Gobber would think to ask. So Hiccup told him everything from when he joined the pirating program to becoming Gobber's apprentice right up to meeting Camicazi and trying to invent ways of stopping and capturing dragons.

"You're a gift and they don't appreciate you," Dagur told him, making Hiccup smile shyly. Dagur only grinned. "If you were a Berserker we'd honor and treasure you."

Hiccup gave a snort of laughter. "Yeah…if they worked. It's something to do with the calibration. I'll figure it out."

"I wish you'd build something while you're here," Dagur encourage.

"I was told not to," Hiccup answered with a sigh. "After what happened with the dragon and the city in the trees…my Dad didn't want to chance me taking out the whole village. It might end the peace treaty."

The older boy burst out laughing. "You can't be that bad."

"I destroyed the forge, Gunner's hut and two watchtowers. Although technically it was only one watchtower but I destroyed it twice. And let's not forget the harbor. Thor knows my Dad likes to remind me every time I start designing something new. So does Gobber and just about everyone in the village." He drew his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. "Maybe they're right."

"Nah…you might destroy the entire village but one day you'll get it right and that's what they'll remember and will become your legacy. I wish I was as inventive of you."

Another shy smile lit Hiccup's face. Only Fishlegs and Old Wrinkly ever believed in him the way Dagur so obviously did. He rocked on his bottom in Dagur's large room on his last night in Berserk, watching as the older boy went about his nightly routine of push ups and crunches. Dagur was bit of an exercise nut and had asked Hiccup to keep count if he didn't want to join so Hiccup kept track of the number of push ups and crunches until Dagur reached a hundred of each. It was a nightly routine but once he was done he slept soundly on a cot across from Hiccup's.

Hiccup was sad to leave. He stood at the stern and waved to Dagur as the Blue Whale sailed away from the harbor. He waved until Dagur was no more than a speck in the distance. His arm fell to his side and he turned away, already missing the older boy. Now he had to go back to Berk and back to his apprenticeship. It's not that he minded working under Gobber, he loved the blacksmith like a second father, it's just going back to the mundane. Nothing was going to be as fun as running over the bridges and walkways of the city in the trees with Dagur or investigating where the humongous dragon had been held prisoner for nearly a century. None of the kids back home would ever do stuff like that with him. He always had to go exploring on his own, especially now that he and Fishlegs weren't talking.

"You look upset," Stoick rumbled as he crossed the deck. He stopped to inspect his son. "I thought you'd be happy to be heading home."

"I am…I guess," the boy answered but the sad look on his face never lifted.

"Ah…" Stoick gave a sage like nod. "You've taken a shine to young Dagur, have you?"

The child shrugged and hugged himself. "He's different from the kids back home."

Stoick nodded once more. "I'm glad you like him. When you become chief he will be a good ally to have at your side."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup questioned, instinctively glancing back toward Berserker Island. "We're already friends."

"Yes, but a friend is not always an ally. They are not bond to protect you like…say a brother is," Stoick attempted to explain. He placed a large hand on Hiccup shoulder and steered him toward an empty bench that held no rowers – the wind wasn't being very cooperative. "As you know every summer I either go off to sign peace treaties with some of our neighboring islands and sometimes they come and visit us on Berk. Well those are our allies. If we ever go to war against an enemy they would come to help us and we would do the same for any of them. Now Oswald and I are a little different and our bond is a little stronger. How do I put this…his grandfather and my grandfather were brothers, the sons of Chucklehead who in turn was the son of Grimbeard the Ghastly. The Hooligan and Berserker Tribes have always been close and every generation tries to keep the two tribes close by either marrying into one or the other. Old Wrinkly married a Berserker making your mother half Berserker and you one quarter."

"Oh…" Hiccup breathed, taken by surprise by the news. "I'm not going to go Berserk like Fishlegs, am I?"

Stoick looked surprised for a moment then blinked and shook his head with a smile. "No, if you were it would have happened by now." He made a face. "Well, I suppose it could since you're still going through puberty but…"

"Dad!"

The chieftain chuckled. "I highly doubt it. You're not a Berserker, you're a Hooligan through and through. A little different but differently a Hooligan."

Hiccup wasn't sure if that was good or not and his mind momentarily wandered to what Dagur said about him being a gift. It suddenly skipped back to the strange berries Dagur had been carrying with him and popping in his mouth now and then. "Dagur told me about the initiation to becoming a full fledge Berserker. He said that kids my age would be stripped of everything and sent to survive in the wild for a month. There were these berries and leaves they eat. Bog Myrtle?"

For a few moments Stoick was silent. He studied his son thoughtfully. "Bog myrtle is a very powerful drug. Berserkers use it before battle to numb their bodies against pain in order to fight longer. It some cases it also sharpens the mind and opens them to their totem animal. Sometimes they become that animal…spiritually. Do you remember when we were in Uglithug territory on the other side of Berserker Island and we heard them howling?"

"When they were preparing human sacrifices for the Beast?" He didn't had that he had firsthand experience with the "human sacrifice" part since Oswald had sent him down to be fed to the Bewilderbeast.

Stoick nodded. "They were using bog myrtle as a hallucinogen and trying to predict the future through…well the sacrifice. And we both know how well that worked."

A smirk curled Hiccup's lips. "They didn't predict me?"

"No one can predict you, lad. Not even me." He ruffled Hiccup's hair when the boy looked insulted. "What I'm saying is bog myrtle is a highly powerful drug and can be easily abused so if you're offered any and it's not a ritual don't take any. It's highly addictive. That's why Oswald is regulating the use."

"Alright," Hiccup agreed. Now he was a little worried about Dagur and how he freely ate the berries. Surely popping one or two in his mouth every now and then wasn't too bad. "Do we ever use it?"

His father took a moment to consider his words. "We do. It's in most of our medical kits. We primarily use it for serious injuries, like when someone loses a limb." He hesitated a moment, unsure if he wanted to go into too much detail. "We often have to sedate them enough to make sure they fell as little pain as possible when we remove an arm or leg. It's a horrible process. When Gobber lost his leg we gave him enough to put him in a coma for nearly a month. His arm was longer and harder to adjust to because of his job. He still uses bog myrtle when he gets phantom pains."

"I didn't know that. Does it hurt often?"

"Sometimes. It's been a long time since the accident. Before you were born." Stoick sighed and studied his son. He'd always had so many hopes for his son, that he'd be a great warrior that would end the dragon war; that he would be strong enough to take care of himself and protect their tribe; and that one day he would be the chief Stoick had seen in his dreams when he held Hiccup for the very first time. For the first time in a long time he reached out and hugged his boy. "It's not something you'll have to worry about."

Hiccup leaned into him and hugged him back. They didn't hug like they used to and Hiccup missed his father's warmth.

Stoick rested his chin on his son's head. "You know how I was talking about signing peace treaties?"

"Uh huh…"

"What if I told you your friend Camicazi and Big Bertha were coming to Berk for the next one instead of us going there?"

Hiccup pulled away and looked up at his father. "Really?"

Stoick beamed at him. "Really. I invited them to stay a week with us."

The boy bounced in glee. Camicazi was one of his best friends or maybe that was best friend now that him and Fishlegs were at odds. With her coming to Berk they could hang out without a pack of strange girls poking at him as if he were some sort of oddity. Bog Burglar Island was pretty much an all-female island. What happened to the men and boys was a question Hiccup dare not ask. All in all, Hiccup was the happiest kid in the Archipelago. He couldn't wait to tell Fishlegs! This was just what he needed to mend their friendship.


	19. Chapter 19

My Hiccup 19

There was nothing more entertaining than seeing Stoick completely out of his realm. Hiccup had only had the pleasure of seeing his father in this state very few times but never in his own territory and never quite like this. Everyone was getting a kick out of it and just about all the Hooligan kids who normally avoided Hiccup was crowding next to him to see what was going on.

Camicazi and her mother, Big Boobied Bertha, High Chieftain of the Bog Burglar tribe had arrived two days earlier with their usual fan fair. Like usual Hiccup and Camicazi were tied at the hip the moment she got off her ship. He had told her all about his adventures with Dagur and she told him more about Cora, Dagur's little sister. Everything seemed to be as it should be - even Fishlegs had joined them, happy to see their old friend and willing to put aside his and Hiccup's differences for Camicazi's benefit.

Things took a weird turn when it came to Bertha. The Bog Burglar chief had become a friend to Stoick after Camicazi, Hiccup and Fishlegs were kidnapped and held captive in Fort Sinister by Romans. The two chiefs had almost gone to war back then, instead they teamed up together to save the children. Since then they were pretty close. They visited one another when able and joked and talked just like Stoick would with any of the other chiefs he had become friends with. Bertha had other plans.

Now as far as Hiccup was concerned his Dad was one of the smartest people he knew. Sure he had his downfalls. He was quick to anger and slow to forgive. His battle technics were a little rusty and his penmanship left a lot to be desired – he aced "bad spelling" class back in the day yet could read with no difficulty. But what surprised Hiccup more than anything was that the might Stoick the Vast knew absolutely nothing about women.

Hiccup knew nothing about women either so he really couldn't say anything. All he knew for sure was that Bertha was acting weird and it was a sort of weird that his father was oblivious to yet had Spitelout snickering as well as a few of the other male warriors, some of the single ladies mad and Gobber in a huff. If Stoick noticed the way his people were acting he said nothing and continued with the tour and his responsibilities. This sent Camicazi into a fit of giggles.

"She's really going to do it," she said between giggles on the third day.

Hiccup glanced at her in confusion. Camicazi had insisted they follow their parents around the village in a fiendishly clever way which was Hiccup's specialty. "Do what?" he asked as they peered around the corner of a barn toward an isolated area between a row of huts.

Camicazi shook her head, her wild blonde hair flopping around her pretty face. "You're as dense as your dad, aren't you? She's trying to court him?"

"I thought guys courted girls," Fishlegs chirped from behind as he tried to get a look as well and nearly crushed the two much smaller kids.

Hiccup gave a grunt and tried to shove his friend off him. "'Legs…"

"Oh…sorry!"

Camicazi glanced back of the large boy as he stepped back. "Of course not! That's such a boy thing, but then again you are a boy." She rolled her eyes and turned to Hiccup. "She's trying to court him. You know get him to…"

Hiccup stared at her. "To what?"

She shook her head. "You're such a boy. My Mom wants your Dad to be her mate. To marry her."

Both boys stared at her as if she was insane. Fishlegs sobered first. "Well it's been a long time since Stoick's been with anyone. Maybe this is a good thing."

"A good thing!" Hiccup nearly cried out, both astonished and disgusted by the idea. "My Dad doesn't need to find a new wife. We've been taking care of each other all my life. Why do things after to change?"

It was his friends turn to be confused. "Don't you want a mother?" Camicazi asked, her voice gentle and filled with concern.

Hiccup did, he really did but he had an imagine in his mind of his mother, an imagine he made up years ago and as much as he liked Bertha, even thought of her as an aunt, she could never replace his mother. He didn't know how to explain that to his friends. He felt the sting of tears. "I had a mother. I don't need another," he said finally before leaving them and heading home. His father and Bertha had continued on while they were talking. He wasn't sure where they had gone and didn't really care. He had other things on his mind, the foremost being the idea of his father remarrying. It didn't matter if it was Bertha or someone else he just wasn't sure if he was ready for a mother…a mother that wasn't his own even if he couldn't remember her.

He waved to Gobber as he passed the forge and came to a staggering halt when his mentor barely graced him with a look and turned back to his work. Turning around he entered the forge and strolled toward the blacksmith. "Hey, Gobber."

Gobber looked up but didn't stop what he was doing. "Ah…hello, laddie. Isn't this your day off?"

"It is but you looked a little distracted. Everything okay?"

"Aye…peachy."

"You don't sound like everything's peachy," Hiccup countered, stepping closer to the hearth Gobber was leaning over. "You look mad."

Gobber adjusted the sword he had in the bright red coals. "I'm not mad," he insisted. But a moment later the sword slipped from his tongs all the way into the coals. "Damn it!" He sighed and pulled the now twisted metal out and threw it into a large bucket of water. "My mind's just a little preoccupied, lad."

"Dad and Bertha?"

A dry laugh escaped Gobber. "That obvious?"

"Well you never were good at acting," Hiccup teased, ducking under a low shelf to get to his mentor.

"Aye, and your father, Odin love him, is as clueless as they come. If it weren't for me…" He shook his head and began doing a bad impersonation of Bertha. "Oh Stoick, you're so big and strong. Oh Stoick, think of Hiccup. He's gone so long without the love of a mother. Bah! You're perfectly fine. You've got me and that big galoot."

Hiccup chuckled. He had never seen Gobber like this. It was a little disconcerting but at the same time amusing as hell. "Are you jealous?" he asked carefully, thinking of the way Snotlout got whenever he was given a new toy or sword whenever Trader Johann came to port.

"Jealous? Of her? Don't make me laugh."

"Her? I meant…" Hiccup began, thoroughly confused. He was thinking Gobber might be jealous that someone new was hitting on his father not the other way around.

"You know, I'm the one that introduced your folks. I got them together," Gobber went on in a rant, no longer paying attention to Hiccup. He grabbed a few logs and stoked the fire in an attempt to refashion the sword he had destroyed. "She was such a tiny thing…always getting into trouble and never following the rules. She had spirit, though, enough to put that brute in his place." He fell silent for a moment as he stared at the burning ambers.

Hiccup leaned forward and listened carefully. Nobody spoke much about his mother, no anymore. Now and then someone would compare him to her. They would tell him how much he looked like her and sometimes acted like her. When his father was particularly lonely or sad he'd tap his helmet or hug Hiccup and say that as long as he had Hiccup he would always have a piece of her but no one had ever really described her to him.

"Did you love her?" Hiccup asked, unsure where the question came from. It passed through his lips unbidden and there was no way to take her back.

Gobber blinked, his head rising. "Love her?" he asked, glancing toward his young apprentice. "Maybe…like you love Camicazi…as a sister. She was wild that girl. No one could tame her. And there were quite a few men who tried. She failed the pirating program. Don't get me wrong…she was a fierce warrior and could rob a peaceable ship like the rest of them but when it came to dragons…" He shook his head and looked away. "Of course you're still too young for the dragon program to worry about such things."

"So how did my father and mother get together?" Hiccup asked, anxious now.

The sword sizzled as it was dunked back into the water to cool. Gobber gave a laugh. "Let's just say your father was just as wild as your mother. Before he became chief he'd go on great adventures when no battling dragons. Well it just so happen that Valka was assigned to help me here when your father came home. They weren't exactly smitten with one another, your father was ten years older than her and had watched pretty much watched her grow up, but when I explained the problem I was having training her he took it upon himself to train you. What a trial that was. I think they fought each other more than the dragons but something happened that year. Something changed in both of them that year. No one could say anything against Valka without your father nearly taking their head and she defended him just as fiercely. I knew they were in love before Stoick even came to me for advice on how to propose to her. And I'm the last person with such advice but he came to me nonetheless. He courted her a full two years before marrying her." Gobber sighed and placed the sword back in the fire. "You were all that held him together the day she was taken by dragons. He had chances to remarry before, you know? But none of those other women caught his attention, no matter how much they claimed he needed a wife and you a mother. He was insistent that Valka had escaped and that she'd find her way home or he'd find her. He never gave hope. I think he still holds it tight to his heart."

"You rarely talk about her," Hiccup said gently. "Why?"

Gobber hung his head and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Because I sometimes blame myself for her being taken…for not being there to protect both of you while your father was fighting. I should have been there but I was here instead, sharpening weapons and handing them out. I wanted to move you both here during the battle but she said she could take care of you both and I believed her, she was an experience warrior, but she was still a child, barely even twenty. I should have been there."

This was a side of Gobber that Hiccup had never seen before, a side that was a little scary. Hiccup didn't like it but he didn't know what to do about. His father after felt guilt and Hiccup could remember when he was very little how his father would sometimes wake up from a nightmare yelling out for Valka or rushing into Hiccup's room just to make sure he was okay. He used to obsess about Hiccup's safety and never left him alone, he always had to have a guardian by his side, Gobber, Spitelout or Phlegma. Stoick had always felt guilty for the loss of his wife but Hiccup never knew Gobber felt just as much guilt. So Hiccup did the only he could. He hugged the big man from behind, careful of the scolding hot sword, and rested his head against his mentor's back.

"Sometimes bad things happen that we can't stop. As long as we remember those we lost they're not really gone," he said, remembering something he Dad would tell him.

Gobber gave a little laugh and closed his eyes. "Sometimes, lad, I think you're far older than your years." He wiped away his tears with his good hand and dumped the sword in the bucket of water, forgetting it completely. Turning around he looked down at his apprentice. "I often think I missed out for never marrying and have my own son then I look at you and I no longer have regrets because you're as much mine as Stoick's, even if you're only my apprentice. You're as close as a son as I need." He gave Hiccup a squeeze before wiping at his eyes again. "Now off with you. It's your day off and you don't need a moping blacksmith ruining your day."

"You're not ruining it," Hiccup objected, not wanting to see Gobber suffer by himself. "You just told me more about my mom than anyone had before."

The man gave him a watery smile. "Off with you."

Hiccup sighed. "Okay. Will you be at dinner tonight?"

"No…" Gobber said slowly. He turned away and started sorting through a pile of scrap metal. "I think I'll dine alone tonight. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay," Hiccup reluctantly agreed. He gave Gobber one last worried look before heading toward the Great Hall no longer thinking about home. His mind was a whirlwind of the things he had just heard. A smile lit his face as he imagined how everything Gobber had told him. He couldn't picture his father as a young man courting a young woman…hell he couldn't picture his father courting anyone even with all the silliness going on with Bertha. But one image surpassed all that, the look of anger and hurt on Gobber's face caused by Bertha's flirting with Stoick. There was definitely jealousy there. Hiccup just wasn't quite sure what to make of it or if there was some way he could help his mentor, after all Gobber had taken care of him more of his life.

Dinner passed by painfully slowly. As a visiting chieftain and heir Bertha and Camicazi sat at the head table with Stoick and Hiccup and the council. Usually Bertha and Camicazi sat to one side and Stoick and Hiccup to the other but Camicazi wanted to sit next to Hiccup which meant a little seat shuffling amongst the councillors. Hiccup didn't mind too much. He felt the need to apologize to Camicazi but before he could she did.

"You okay?" Camicazi asked, her voice low for only him to here. "I didn't mean to insult you. I just thought since you never knew your mother and I never knew my father that our parents would be perfect for each other. I like your Dad and you like my Mom so why not?"

Hiccup gave shrug. She had a point. "I guess I like to think she's still out there somewhere thinking about me…missing me…and that one day she'll come back."

The girl looked confused. "But she was never there."

He shook his head. "Once, long ago she was and I'm not ready to let her go."

Camicazi smiled. She didn't understand but there were a lot of things about Hiccup she didn't understand. She glanced past him to Stoick, her smile growing. "I don't think he is either," she said with a nod toward his father.

Stoick listened intently as Bertha whispered to him but his body was tense and he was leaning slightly away from her, not enough to be insulting but enough to try and keep some personal space. He smiled and kept a polite friendly air about him. He almost jumped when he felt Hiccup's smile hand touch his. He glanced questioningly at the child. Hiccup gave him a reassuring smile and a light squeeze to his hand before returning to his meal and joking with Camicazi. The two did get along better than Hiccup did with any other child on Berk. Maybe…

He turned his focus back to Bertha. The woman was strong and a great leader and chief in her own right but was she the right person to be a mother to his Hiccup? She was a single parent and had her own tribe to lead and while she was a great mother to young Camicazi she was in the exact same situation Stoick was. There was no way they could lead both tribes and be effective parents to their children without one of the sacrificing just about everything to do so. Stoick was already sacrificing too much trying to be a good parent and chief as is. It was as if his son was a baby or toddler anymore that he could carry around with him on all his duties anymore. Back then all he had to do was hold his son or rock him gently to sleep or give him a bottle or toy to keep him occupied. Hiccup was too old for that and hadn't been able to sit still since he was two…maybe three. That was why he had Gobber watch over him.

But what if Bertha was right? What if the boy needed a mother? As much as Stoick wanted to believe in his heart of hearts that Valka was still out there somewhere, a live and looking for a way home, he had to think what was best for Hiccup. Maybe not Bertha, even though she doted on him endlessly, but maybe it was time to once again consider finding Hiccup a mother.

He glanced down at his boy and smiled softly at him as Hiccup joked with Camicazi. They were cute together. Maybe if things with him and Bertha didn't work on their heirs might. It would join two tribes into one. Ah…but Stoick wasn't one for arrange marriage and he wasn't about to force Hiccup into something that held no interest for him.

That night the entire council tried to talk Stoick into marrying Bertha. They listed the benefits to marrying another chief or arranging a marriage between Hiccup and Camicazi and uniting their tribes. Stoick gave them all their chance to speak their minds but in the end graciously declined.

"Valka's gone, Stoick," Spitelout reminded him. "She's not coming back. You turned down every woman on Berk. If not Bertha then who?"

"I'm not ready to remarry, 'Lout. I'm fine…Hiccup's fine. If I ever decide to remarry you'll be one of the first to know," Stoick assured as backed toward the door, his hands up to ward off anymore "friendly advice".

He shook his head in bemusement as he walked toward his hut. As much as he appreciated his brother's and the councils concern his love life – or lack thereof – it was his business, not theirs, no matter what they thought. He had a child, an heir and even though he may not be the typical Viking, Hiccup had his own charm and would one day prove to be the greatest chief in Viking history. Stoick knew it deep down in his heart; Hiccup was meant for greatness.

The hut was aglow with the evening fire and through the kitchen window Stoick could see Hiccup bobbing around, dancing to his own tone as he went about his chores. When other kids seemed to whine about such things Hiccup took to it with gusto. Sure he complained from time to time, especially when his father left weapons lying around that were too heavy for him to pick up, but Hiccup had his own sense of order and liked the house a certain way. Stoick watched him from the distance for a moment, grinning broadly at the way his son often went off into his old little world when consumed with his chores. He should be out with his friends right now, not doing something that could wait until morning.

Going inside he grinned when he saw his boy try to pick up the axe he had left leaning against the wall. It was so large and heavy that Hiccup couldn't even drag it across the room. "Do you need some help?" he offered when it looked as if his son might fall on its extremely sharp edge.

"Ah…err…no…I got it…see, one inch…two…" Hiccup stopped and panted softly as he leaned forward and let the axe handle lean against the wall once more. "Just give me a moment and…"

Stoick chuckled and took the axe. He put it in its place hanging off the wall the patted his son on the back, nearly toppling him over. "Good effect, Hiccup, but that axe weighs more than you do," he said gently. He let go of Hiccup and sat in his chair. The smell of fresh baked bread filled his nostrils. "Baking again?"

Hiccup gave a shy nod. "I was thinking of trying a pie tomorrow…maybe pick some apples and blueberries tomorrow."

"I hope you're not using Old Wrinkly's recipe."

"Ah…yeah?"

Stoick sighed and leaned forward. "You're grandfather's a great many things, Hiccup, a scholar, an amazing warrior, a beloved father and grandfather but he is not a baker. Some days I still wonder how I ever survived courting your mother. His bread was hard enough to hold up a hut. Your grandmother on the other hand was an amazing cook." He chuckled to himself. Valka had taken after her father in just about every way.

Hiccup climbed up onto the arm of Stoick's chair and perched there, leaning against his father's arm, their heads pressing gently together. Stoick pressed a little more firmly against his son. They sat like that for a few minutes in silence, each lost in their own thoughts until Hiccup suddenly spoke up.

"Are you going to marry Bertha?" he asked, not meeting his father's gaze as he stared up at the ceiling and worried his lower lip.

Stoick was silent for a moment. "Do you want me to marry Bertha?"

The boy inhaled sharply. "I…"

Stoick gave him a sideways look. "Hiccup, I'm not going to marry anyone that you're opposed to." He adjusted the boy so that they were facing each other. "Your opinions matter to me, even if we don't always agree. If I marry anyone they would have to love you and you them and if that's not there then there's not point to it." He brushed Hiccup's hair back and adjusted his vest. "Besides, I have no interest in getting married again anytime in the near future."

"But you thought of it," Hiccup pointed out, observant as ever.

"Aye, I thought of it but not because anyone caught my interest but because I thought maybe you needed a mother."

Hiccup shifted back to perch and leaned against his father once more. "I've got a mother. She may not be here but she's watching over us. And there's Gobber."

"And there's Gobber," Stoick agreed.

Silence fell over them once more, the only sound the distant chirping of crickets.

"Do you still love her?" Hiccup finally asked, his voice soft and holding a hint of nervousness.

For a moment Stoick said nothing and just stared off into the distance. "Yes…I'm still madly in love with her." He fished out a piece of smooth wood attached to some aging twine and held it so they could both see it. On it was a faded image of a young red haired woman with bright green eyes like Hiccup's. "I still hold her to my heart every day. And I will until the day I die."

Hiccup reached out and ran a finger along the side of the image. "I wish I knew her."

"I know."

That night Stoick enthralled Hiccup with stories of his mother, stories he hadn't shared in many years. He only wished he had a better painting of Valka for Hiccup to look at or a second one to give him. In the end he let his son sleep with it, smiling softly at how Hiccup's small hand curled around the painting and tucked against his chest. The boy smiled so sweetly that it reminded Stoick of how Valka would sleep. No, Hiccup didn't need a stranger to replace his mother. He may not remember Valka but it was obvious he still loved her greatly and wasn't ready to let anyone replace her and neither did Stoick. His love for Valka still burned as brightly as it did the day he began courting her.

The rest of the week went by without incident. Bertha had cut back on the flirting once Stoick made it clear he had no interest in marrying her or arranging a marriage between Hiccup and Camicazi. Both he and Hiccup were in better spirits and when the day came for the Bog Burglars to leave they escorted the ladies to their ship confident that their tribes were closer than ever.

"You're sure I can't change your mind?" Bertha asked in a sultry voice as she gazed up at Stoick. She was a large woman with big breasts that gave her name. She had no sense of personal space whatsoever and kept trying to get into Stoick's.

He kept a pleasant smile on his face the whole time. "Thank you, Bertha, but as I said, my heart belongs to another."

"That's disappointing. I hope she knows what a lucky lady she is," she purred before grabbing Stoick why the front of the tunic and tugging him forward for a fierce kiss. It lasted only a second or two in which Stoick looked mortified and everyone else was speechless. After what felt like forever she let him go and stepped back with a little perplexed frown. She quickly replaced it with a friendly smile. "Take care of yourself, Stoick. Cami!"

Hiccup, Fishlegs and Camicazi winced in disgust before giggling uncontrollably at the display. "Gotta go," Cami announced, slapping Hiccup on the arm. "Next time you and I are going on an adventure."

"That sounds like loads of fun," Fishlegs grumbled, flinching when the girl hit him as well even though she was now half his size.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. Fishlegs always complained about their adventures. "I promise it'll be a lot more fun next time. We'll find something a lot more fun to investigate than our parents."

She grinned cheekily. "I'm holding you to it." Then she was on the ship and waving goodbye.

He stayed and waved back. Once the ship passed the harbor to the open sea the Hooligans along the pier burst out in a roar of laughter, many slapping Stoick across the back and congratulating him for being kissed by a woman for the first time in eleven years. There was a series of catcalls that brought their out of his stupor and glaring at them.

"Get back to work the lot of you!" he snapped in annoyance before throwing an arm around Hiccup and steering him away from the insanity that was their tribe. "You'd think they'd never seen a chief say goodbye before."

Hiccup only giggled. "I think they've never seen someone able to yank you forward and kiss you before."

He gave Hiccup a mock glare before shaking his head and joining in the laughter. "You may be right. But I'm still not marrying her," he promised, giving Hiccup a squeeze.

**** NOTE: Hey Gang, I have a NSFW fic in mind, httyd2 based Hiccup &amp; the boys smut. Not sure if I'm going to do it yet so I wanted opinions so if you're interested in reading it leave a message in the review. Thanks, Jettara


	20. Chapter 20

My Hiccup 20

Stoick made a point of introducing Hiccup to every chief and heir that were the Hooligans allies. Many came to Berk but in many cases they had to travel to them. The plan was two-fold, prepare Hiccup for his future as chief of the Hairy Hooligans and help him make some friends who were in similar situations as him. It was not an easy task. With the death of so many chiefs by Drago Bludvist's armored dragons many of the new chiefs were young and either had no heir or their heirs were still babies or much younger than Hiccup. Nonetheless Hiccup did make a few more friends. Thuggory of the Visithugs was one but he was as finicky as the Berkian kids. One moment he was Hiccup's friend the next Snotlout's and back and forth until Hiccup threw up his hands and told Thuggory to hang out with Snotlout and not worry about him. Stoick was not happy but the age differenced proved to be the problem in this case. When they visited the Visithugs Thuggory gave Hiccup his complete attention since there were very few children his age and Hiccup was the closest being only two years younger than him, but on Berk Snotlout and Dogsbreath where closer still and he wanted to be with those his own age. He did protect Hiccup and was not afraid to tell Snotlout off or give him a good broken nose if he so much as threatened Hiccup. It was an awkward affair.

But Stoick was never one to give up. He took Hiccup to the mainland on what he called "a family vacation" which consisted of the two of them, Old Wrinkly and Gobber. After the whole episode with Bertha Gobber was ecstatic to be spending time with just the four of them and practically rowed the ship all the way there. Thankfully there was an entourage of twelve good strong men to help.

Hiccup had never been so far from Berk. Most of the islands he had been taken to were less than a day's travel so when day turned to night he became anxious. He never liked sailing and often became seasick. He stayed next to Stoick or Gobber – when he wasn't rowing – or focused as hard as he could on Old Wrinkly's stories. At thirteen the boy was still a fishbone of a lad with big wide eyes and an imagination like no other.

The village below Flashburn's castle on the mainland was until anything most of the Hooligans had ever seen before. It was nearly ten times the size of the Hooligan village with busy markets and people bustling from one place to another, some with baskets others with horses, something Hiccup had never seen before. Stoick had to stop him from hurrying up to one.

"Easy, son. Horses don't like people rushing up to them," he advised his son before plucking a carrot from a nearby stand and throwing a coin to the merchant in exchange. "Here, keep your hand and fingers flat so it doesn't accidently eat them."

The boy gulped and nodded.

Stoick gave him a grin before waving down the warrior with the horse. "Sir, my son would like to give your horse a carrot, if it's alright with you." It wasn't often Stoick displayed such manners. He was a chief and used to getting what he wanted when he wanted it but the mainland was unlike Berk and sometimes manners made all the difference.

The man looked Hiccup up and down before finally nodded and gesturing him forward. Stoick gave Hiccup a nod as well, assuring it was okay. The boy stepped forward and held his hand exactly as his father indicated. The moment it was under the horse's nose it sniffed the carrot then snatched it out of the boy's hand. Hiccup gave a cry of surprise then began giggling at the tickling sensation of the horse's mouth against his hand.

"Hey, Dad…can I have one for my next birthday?" he asked as he lowered his hand and wiped it against his trousers.

"Oh yes, just what we need another big beasty to feed the dragons," Gobber grumbled with a roll of his eyes and ruffling Hiccup's hair. "Why not ask for a Terrible Terror inside? I think they sell them here as pets."

Hiccup gave Stoick pleading eyes and the Hooligan chief wasn't sure if it was for the horse of the Terrible Terror. "No," he said firmly, hoping Hiccup would drop the subject. Maybe if he could distract Hiccup with the market place.

"No to which?" Gobber asked, a playful grin on his face and he gave Hiccup a wink.

Stoick glowered at him. "Both," he growled, giving Gobber a look of annoyance before schooling his face. "I'm sorry, Hiccup. But we're not equipped to bring a horse to Berk and you're certainly not having a dragon for a pet."

The boy's face fell and he shrugged. "Okay," he murmured.

"Come, I'm sure there are many other things that might interest you. I've brought enough to trade so that you can bring home something wondrous. Maybe a jeweled sword or shield? Perhaps a new toy? There's clothing…the latest fashions," he said, hoping to cheer Hiccup up.

Hiccup rubbed his arm. "I don't know."

"What do you say we get something to eat while Hiccup looks around," Old Wrinkly offered, his long bony fingers gently squeezing Hiccup's shoulder. "We have a few days here. There's no need to rush into any purchases and I for one would like to see Flashburn's castle. I haven't been there since his father was ruler."

"Aye...yes…let's grab something to eat then go great our host," Stoick agreed.

Gobber gave a snort. "A little rude of him not to meet us at port."

Stoick rolled his eyes. "Flashburn is the chieftain of a tribe ten times the size of the Hooligans. Their only rivals are the Berserkers. He's probably laden down with duties and simply couldn't greet us in person."

"Or too stuck up."

"Gobber!"

"What?"

The two glared at each other before Old Wrinkly raised his hand and had them back on course. "Gentlemen, need I remind you why we're here? Hiccup is of age and skill level to have Flashburn tutor him. We want him to be a sword master do we not?"

There was some grumbling between the two but eventually they both agreed with the elder. Silence between them reigned for a few minutes as Old Wrinkly told Hiccup the history of the city and the great castle above.

"He's still stuck up," Gobber muttered to Stoick about Flashburn.

The younger man nearly slapped his forehead in frustration. "You're only mad because you never passed his class," Stoick shot back, trying to keep his voice down.

"Boys," Old Wrinkly said sternly. He gave them a look much as he did when they were boys and misbehaving and at once they fell silent again.

It was funny the effect Old Wrinkly had on them. Long ago when they were boys Hiccup's age Old Wrinkly was Stoick's father's right hand man. He served as second in command and though he was slight of frame he was able to put the fear of Thor in any child who fell out of line, any child but his own of course. Valka had him wrapped around her pinky since she took after him in her build and sense of adventure, maybe even her rebelliousness. Stoick shook his head in wonder. He was a grown man now and often told Old Wrinkly off but when the old man got mad he still snapped to attention. He made a face when Hiccup giggled and glanced at him over his shoulder. That only made the boy giggle more which made Stoick grin. Seeing Hiccup so full of wonder and happy made him happy so he was able to let go of Old Wrinkly's bossiness and Gobber grumbling go. He wanted Hiccup to have a good time and then with luck Flashburn would see how truly skilled Hiccup was with a sword and agree to let him in the academy.

There was much to see as they made the long trek to the castle. Hiccup often ran ahead, bewildered and amazed when he saw cages of birds from regions he could only dream of. He saw Falcons perched on hunters' arms and dogs almost as big as him with tight wiry fur. He didn't ask for a lot, too overwhelmed to know what he wanted but he did try many fruits that his grandfather assured would open his pallet to the big world outside of Berk. By the time they reached the castle over half the day had gone by. Old Wrinkly marched them up the mountain like a drill sergeant still in his prime. He kept up his stories to Hiccup about how he and Stoick's father once fought to protect the castle and city from the Romans. It was the gateway to the Archipelago and if it fell then Rome would have complete control of Europe. It was a good distraction from the steep slope and the winding road. Vikings are used to long treacherous hikes but everyone had their limits and an over hyper thirteen year old who had just been running throughout the city tired quickly. By the time they reached the gates Hiccup looked ready to go to bed. And that's exactly where Stoick sent him once they were ushered to Flashburn's thorn room.

The great chieftain was indeed a busy man and quickly apologized for not greeting them sooner or having an honor guard bring them to the castle immediately. Stoick waved it off. Sometimes chiefs had duties that simply could not wait. He introduced Hiccup who only smiled shy and raised a hand, barely mumbling a "hi" before stepping back and trying to fade into the background. Hiccup was always a little shy, especially around chieftains, but not quite like this. He stayed between his grandfather and Gobber, his gaze firmly on his shifting feet. Perhaps he was simply too tired from an exciting day. Stoick chose to ignore it unless Flashburn made it an issue.

Thankfully Flashburn didn't seem to notice anything wrong with Hiccup's actions. He spoke as if he and Stoick were long-time friends even though it had been well over a year since they last saw each other. A servant showed Hiccup, Gobber and Old Wrinkly to their rooms. Stoick joined them later after a long talk with the master of the castle.

"I apologize for my son. He's not normally so shy," he said as soon as Hiccup was out of earshot.

"He's young," Flashburn said in a soft voice. He looked much younger than his years, younger than Stoick even though he was nearly fifteen years his senior. "Takes after your late wife no doubt. I remember she was quite shy when she was ten."

"Hiccup's thirteen," Stoick corrected. "He's simply small for his age."

Flashburn nodded. "No doubt the reason behind his name. He survived Thor's wrath, I see." He cold blue eyes bore into Stoick's with the power they did with all his students. But Stoick was a grown man now and although the gaze unnerved him a little he stood his ground as he always did.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Hmm…such a Hiccup has not existed in nearly a century. You must have had big plans for him."

"I do."

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third…" Flashburn repeat, his voice a deep rumbling purr. "How much of his heritage does he know?"

Stoick folded his arms across his massive chest, not used to anyone trying to interrogate him. "I see it was a mistake bringing him here. We'll leave in the morning. Goodnight." He turned toward to leave.

The older male sighed deeply. "Come back, old friend. I'm just curious is all. You do remember what happened with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Second. He was the cause of this war. I simply don't want to see your boy get in the same mischief."

The Hooligan chief took a moment to think about that. He had imagined great things for Hiccup when he named his son. He still envisioned great things for him, maybe not what he originally planned but he knew Hiccup was destined for something far greater than any Viking before him. "Don't be confused, Flashburn. I am not Grimbeard and my Hiccup is too smart to get mixed up in that kind of trouble."

"Excellent then you will make certain he does not wander the grounds unattended."

"Beg pardon?"

Flashburn stood from his throne and slowly walked toward Stoick, cautious as if approaching a wild dragon. "I know why you brought him here, Stoick, and I am honored but I will not train your son to be a sword master. I will not train a Hiccup, especially a Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, be it you son or another."

Stoick's brows furrowed. This made no sense. "Why? Hiccup is amazing with a sword. He's a true artist with a sword. He deserves to be here. You haven't even seen him in action." They couldn't have come all this way for nothing. He needed Flashburn's expertise in making Hiccup a warrior and preparing him to lead their tribe. "Flashburn, I'm willing to pay for his training."

Sighing, Flashburn gave a small nod. "I'll give him some pointers tomorrow, see what his focus in like and advise you what to do with him. Perhaps Oswald or Madagon can train him but I won't. I've worked too hard to get where I am to lose it to a Hiccup Horrendous Haddock."

Stoick gave a snort. "So if his name was Harold Horrendous Haddock you'd have no problem training him."

Flashburn met his gaze. "None at all. Funny how that goes, no?" And with that he began walked away leaving Stoick perplexed and angry and itching for his axe or sword to severe the man in two.

His fists balled into fists and he slammed the right into the ancient wooden table breaking it in half with a roar. Dishes and cutlery went in every direction but none of that mattered, all that mattered was that he failed. He failed Hiccup by simply giving him a name that he felt suited that boy at the time because he was so small and he was so special. Standing he straightened himself and stared at what he had done. None of the fancy silver intrigued him. They meant no more than a hand carved wooden bowl and tumbler, the chalices no different that the steel goblets he used on special occasions.

Tumbling the back of his head against the nearest wall he stared up at the ceiling. "What do I do, Val? Hiccup has so much potential…" He closed his eyes and let the rogue tears he fought against rolled down his cheeks. It was times like these that he really needed his wife at his side. She would know what to do at a time like this.

Feeling lost and self-loathing he made his way toward the guest wing and where he knew he could find his son. He entered Hiccup's room quietly not surprised to see it dark and the boy already curled up on a bed so large Hiccup seemed lost in it. These weren't the barracks where normal Viking visitors would be, this was a room meant for chiefs or their heirs. Stoick would normally be in the adjoining room but guilt made him stay with his son.

It was a long night. Stoick barely slept his mind racing with ways to fix it. He didn't tell Hiccup what was wrong when he woke up in the morning. He acted as if everything was normal and that he just had a rough night. Of course Gobber instantly knew something was wrong and as soon as he saw Stoick and pulled his chief aside and gave him the time and privacy he needed to spill his soul. And once Gobber knew it was only a matter of minutes before Old Wrinkly knew. They all kept it from Hiccup and let him demonstrate his skill with a sword, each taking pride in the boy's skill.

For all his posturing Flashburn could not help but recognize talent when he saw it and he said as much to Hiccup when the boy was done. He gave Hiccup advice and pointers and showed him a few moves that he didn't know before ultimately giving the boy a large tome with every sword move he ever created. When Hiccup asked why Flashburn wouldn't train him the sword master said he simply didn't have the time but agreed to check on Hiccup progress from time to time. He even suggested Hiccup try holding a sword or long knife in his right hand. Although upset Hiccup took it much better than Stoick did – of course Flashburn was smart enough not to bring up past Hiccups and such.

Stoick was planning on leaving that afternoon and was certain Flashburn wanted them gone but the moment Hiccup discovered a horse on the grounds he was searching for it and it took a little while before they found him in the stables feeding one.

"Ah…you found Thunder," Flashburn said in amusement as Hiccup petted its snort and up as far as he could reach. "Would you like to ride it?"

"Can I?" Hiccup asked, turning to Stoick with big green eyes.

Stoick hesitated unsure if Hiccup could handle a beast of such size. "I…"

"I'll lead him," Flashburn offered.

He guided the large white and brown horse out of the stable. He had Hiccup help him, showing him how to put the fur on and then the saddle. Hiccup had a ball and quickly got the hang of riding, surprising Stoick who had taken much longer in his youth. In no time he was riding by himself and going from a trot to a full out run, steering and stopping as if he was meant to be on a saddle. Stoick felt bad when he finally had to put a stop to it so that they could make it back to the ship before sun down. Of course Hiccup wasn't going to leave without helping put everything away.

Long fingers ran over smooth worn leather taking in all the minute details. Hiccup inspected it, smiling softly at the obvious love and dedication taken into creating it.

"Like that, uh?" Flashburn asked as he hung up the fur blanket. "It once sat on the back of a Sand Howler, many, many years ago."

"A Sand Howler?" Hiccup asked in surprise.

Flashburn bent low enough that his lips brushed against Hiccup's ear. "A dragon…but that was centuries ago. Now men ride horses. Do you know why?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"Because a little boy like you brought us to war and nothing has been the same since." He stood back and took the saddle from the youth to put it away as well.

Stoick guided Hiccup away from the strange chieftain not wanting Hiccup to hear anymore of Flashburn's nonsense and putting a stop to it before it could get out of hand. Hiccup knew he had two ancestors that shared his name and that was all he needed to know. The fact that Hiccup the Second was the cause of the dragon war was not something the child needed to know at this age and it might be best if he never knew. Stoick would do everything in his power to protect his son even if it was from a distant past best left forgotten.


	21. Chapter 21

My Hiccup 21

Stoick took it upon himself to try to help Hiccup with his sword skill and while the boy was excellent with a blade he did get distracted too easily. He'd start talking at the worse times making Stoick lose concentration on what he was trying to demonstrate and have to start from the beginning or worse a dragon would fly by and the boy would forget to block a blow and Stoick would have only a split second to stop his swing and stay his son from losing his head or being run through.

"Do you think Flashburn was telling the truth and people once rode dragons?" he'd ask dreamily.

Stoick sighed. "Of all the…Hiccup, no man has ever ridden a dragon. Flashburn was just playing with you. Now focus. Now how to you block a lounge… Hiccup? Hiccup!"

He had completely lost the boy. It was the same almost every day since returning from the mainland. Hiccup was in a world of his own, always drawing in his sketchbook or writing in his notebook. Even Gobber was starting to worry about him. He was often late for his duties and would do his own thing rather than the jobs he was assigned. Old Wrinkly said Hiccup was just at "that age" and he was bound to be a little rebellious now and then. So far that hadn't happened, Hiccup was just absent minded.

The most troubling problem was Hiccup's fascination with dragons. He was always building traps that he would wheel out during a dragon attack and more often than not would backfire causing Vikings to rush to his aid or that of an unwitting victim – a Viking not a dragon. More and more tribesmen and women were voice their concerns and anger and Stoick found himself having to place more and more restrictions on what his son could do. Of course Hiccup didn't understand and was insulted, hurt and angry which lead to more disappearances between the time he left Old Wrinkly's and he was scheduled to be with Gobber. Stoick took it upon himself to discover just what his boy was up to and if anyone could track down Hiccup it was him.

It didn't take long. Stoick found the youth just off the path to Raven's Point sitting on a log and making strange clicking and growling sounds while drawing away in his book. Curious, the chieftain moved as silently as his large frame would allow him but a rogue twig snapped under his foot and Hiccup's head shot up. He made another strange series of sounds before quickly standing.

"Dad!" he chirped as he stuffed his book can charcoal in his vest. "Hi…hi, Dad! Wh…what are you doing here."

Stoick looked around the area Hiccup had been sitting but he saw nothing that could have caught Hiccup's interest so completely. "What are you doing so far from the village by yourself?"

"Ah…drawing? I was just…uhm…designing a new sword. Like Flashburn suggested. He said I might be good using both hands so…" He swallowed thickly seeing that his father didn't believe him.

Stoick raised a doubtful brow. "Oh really? Let me see."

The boy swallowed a second time, his face paling slightly but he handed over his sketch book. "It's just a bunch of silly drawings."

"I just want to see this sword…" His voice trailed off as he opened the book. His temper instantly flared and it took every bit of self- control not to destroy book in his hands. On almost every page there was an image of a dragon. Most were quick sketches lacking any real detail like any other child would draw but then there were others, mostly Terrible Terrors, that were in such detail there was no doubt Hiccup had been up close to them. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was eerily familiar. "Son…"

"I was just trying to figure a better way to catch them…or…or kill them. Like you said to kill your enemy is to know your enemy, right?" Hiccup said hurriedly as he reached up to flip the pages to show some of the weapons he had come up with. "The Book of Dragon is incomplete so I was trying to add to it with more accurate sizes…but the Terrible Terrors are the only ones I can get close to."

"No," Stoick said sternly but it sounded a little breathless. All he saw was Valka being carried away by a Storm Cutter and then Drago and the armored dragons murdering those other chieftains.

Hiccup looked up in confusion. "No? But Bork never studied their weaknesses. All the book says is 'kill on contact' and 'yell at them'. There's nothing helpful or remotely useful. I can…"

"I said no," Stoick snapped, grabbing his son's upper arm a little too tightly. He realized a moment later just how tight his grip was and quickly loosened it. "If you want to be helpful than keep your mind on your work. Gobber can teach you everything you want to know about weaponry and when the time comes then you can fight dragons."

To his surprise Hiccup gave a snort. "You won't even let me join the water brigade as if you're ever going to let me fight dragons."

Stoick let his boy go. "I have my reasons, Hiccup."

For the first time his son glared at him with a mixture of anger and hurt. "Admit, you don't think I can. You think I'll be taken just like mom so you keep me shut in like some invalid." His breathe shuddered and eyes widened as if just realizing he had told his father, the chief, off. He took a step back fully expecting his father's wrath and be slapped – it had only happened twice but it was more than enough to make his anxious and never want to go through it again.

His father stared at him, his mouth opening and shutting but making no sound. Hiccup didn't wait for his response he turned tail and ran as fast as his thin legs would carry him.

Stoick was at a loss for words. Hiccup could be defiant at times but never this rebellious. He truly hoped it was just a phase and not an omen of things to come. After all he was just trying to protect his son and the last thing he wanted was the past repeating itself. He didn't want to lose Hiccup like he did Valka but he didn't want to push Hiccup away either. He was lost as to what to do. Not only did he have to think of what was best for Hiccup but also the tribe and he could keep letting Hiccup study dragons and build his crazy contraptions. Someone was getting to get seriously hurt or killed it he did. Of course practise made perfect. He shook his head. He needed to talk with Gobber. This was something he couldn't decide on his own.

To Stoick's astonishment Gobber was in full agreement. After having to rebuild the forge the year before Stoick was sure the blacksmith would be completely against another of Hiccup inventions. There were a few rules though, everything had to be wheeled outside of town, demonstrated during the day with people on hand to put out potential fires or rescue possible victims. Hiccup had a lot of good ideas but for whatever reason they all failed; the execution was wrong, the spring too tight, the sight off, the nets too heavy. At first Hiccup was enthusiastic and tried fixing everything but he wanted to do it himself, refusing the help of those with a little more experience. But soon having his invention fail in public began to make him bitter, especially having to listen to Snotlout and his crowd laugh at him after every failure. Soon he was carting everything back to the forge and working in private again while coming up with new designs. He continued to work, there was no stopping him there but he only showed them to Gobber in hopes that his mentor would still try them out for him.

It became harder and harder to understand Hiccup as he became a teen. He still preformed his duties, continued his studies and worked for Gobber but he also took off whenever he could and Stoick's worry only increased because no one could tell him where the boy went and tracking him became harder and harder as he learned to cover his tracks. Stoick needed to do something and he wasn't sure where to turn.


	22. Chapter 22

My Hiccup 22

"I'm more than happy help," Oswald said a few weeks later as he and Stoick walked through the village toward the forge where Hiccup was supposed to be working, Dagur trailing behind them. "You should have contacted me sooner."

Stoick had a gut feeling his son had run off again. His stomach knotted as it had been since discovering Hiccup drawing dragons. He had nothing against drawing dragons except Hiccup was putting himself in danger by getting so close to them to do these sketches and Stoick wasn't about to allow that. "Yes, well I had hoped to be able to keep this in the family but it seems more and more people are noticing Hiccup's particular behavior. I thought perhaps you could help since you've already gone through something similar with Dagur." From the corner of one eye he could see Dagur's face harden with a scowl.

Oswald glanced at his son and sighed before turning back to Stoick. "You mean still going through," he said quietly for Stoick's ears only.

The Hooligan chief looked surprised. Other than scowling a lot Dagur seemed the perfect Viking son. He was built for battle, listened obediently and was had not fear of combating dragons, everything Stoick ever wished for Hiccup. Being moody was part of being a teenager. He wished that was all that was wrong with Hiccup.

"He likes dragons, you said?" Oswald asked, returning to the subject at hand.

"Unfortunately."

"And he draws them?"

"Yes."

"And you're worried he might be carried off?"

Dagur gave a snort. "If he's lucky," he grumbled making both chiefs looks at him with varying degrees of annoyance.

"Yes," Stoick admitted, unsure how to take Dagur's comment. "He has a bad tendency to get as close as possible to them, especially Terrible Terrors."

"That's all?" Dagur laughed, not understanding Stoick's fear. "I can break their necks with my bare hands. I beat Hiccup can, too."

"Dagur!" Oswald snapped, glaring at his son with such a look that the boy fell silent. "That will be quite enough." He once again turned back to Stoick but this time he kept a close eye on Dagur. "I have an idea." A bright smile filled his face and he nodded to himself, lost in his thoughts.

Stoick smiled to himself and shook his head. The Berserkers were as brilliant as they were dangerous. If anyone could figure out a way to help Hiccup it would be Oswald.

Luck was with them. Hiccup was at the forge, or more precisely just outside stretching a fresh deer hide over a wooden frame. He had one side tacked down and the other tied to two sides to a rotating log that he was slowly cranking. He seemed to be struggling but Gobber only watched him and made no move to help.

"One more ought to do it," the blacksmith advised.

"I don't think it can go one more turn," Hiccup called back, his arms shaking and knees wobbly.

"It can go four more…I'm just being nice and letting you off easy," Gobber returned as he leaned on the windowsill. "Now just get the crank to the hook and it'll be good."

The boy's nose flared as he pushed past the hook, desperately trying to do the extra four cranks and prove himself. He repositioned his feet and locked his arms as he tried to push.

"Hiccup, lock it down. I can do the last cranks," Gobber said, a hint of worry in his voice.

Of course the boy ignored him and kept trying. There was a jolt, the spring too tight for Hiccup and the handle pushed back with enough force to make him lose his grip. Luckily Dagur grabbed it before Hiccup could be hurt and locked it in place. Everyone stared at the two. Hiccup was looking up at Dagur, his hands red from the force of trying to stretch the hide as far as possible.

"Hey," Dagur said, seeing the younger boy lost for words.

Hiccup fumbled to answer. "Hey…you're not going to throw daggers at me in greeting, are you?"

"Maybe next time."

"Oh…okay." Hiccup looked at his redden hands then back at Dagur then to Gobber. He opened his mouth but no words made it out as he looked at the amount of work he still had to finish.

"Gobber, would you mind if Hiccup took the rest of the day off?" his father asked for him instead. He gave Hiccup a wink, hoping the boy would grace him with a smile like he used to. "Oswald and I need to discuss a few things with you."

Oswald looked confused for a moment as he looked away from the boys to Stoick. Then he gave a quick nod. "Yes," he said in agreement. "We have a project that will need your…er…expertise."

Gobber raised a brow. "What sort of project?"

"A special one," Stoick growled flicking his eyes toward Hiccup and hoping not to give anything away.

Both brows furrowed on Gobber and it took a moment or two to figure out what his chief was getting at. "Oh! A special surprise! Sure, Hiccup can have the rest of the day off. Hell, he can have the week since young Dagur's here."

Hiccup's head shot up in surprise. "Really?" he asked. Gobber was always willing to give him time off when he needed it but they had been arguing a lot lately. It was mainly little things like some of Hiccup's personal projects that he was supposed to do on his own time so as punishment he had to do duties that he wouldn't normally do such as stretching hides to make leather. Thankfully he didn't have to do scraping yet but that was only a matter of time if things continued the way they were.

"Aye, lad," his mentor said with a nod. "Besides, I could use a few days without your sass. This'll be my break as much as yours." At Hiccup's little frown he gave the boy a small grin. "Go on, get out of here. It's not every day you get visitors. Maybe you can show Dagur some of your inventions. No testing them out."

"You're just afraid they'll work properly one day and you'll be out of a job," the teen teased as he wiped his hands on his trousers.

Gobber gave a laugh at that. "Oh yes, Hiccup. My knees are trembling already. It's more like we'll need a secondary fire brigade just to follow you around and at least a half dozen repairmen to pick up the pieces."

"Oh and you've never had an invention backfire. I seem to recall that catapult out back snapping in half the first boulder Dad put in. It nearly crushed his foot and sent Snotlout running for cover. Actually…can we do that one again?"

Gobber waved his wooden hand with a hammer at the end at Hiccup. "No…maybe. Either way I'll take chance with one wonky catapult other that thing you've got in the corner. Almost lost my mustache last time."

Hiccup made a face and began shaking a finger at his mentor. "You know it has potential."

"Uh huh, and you have the potential of losing your week off if you don't get moving. Now scoot."

The boy wrinkled his nose as if smelling something bad then grinned and took off with Dagur, a bounce in his step that hadn't been there in weeks. Gobber shook his head and smiled softly. He hadn't seen the boy this happy in a long time. "As much as I hate losing his help I got to say you're timing couldn't be better," he told Stoick and Oswald. "That boy's been driving us both insane with all his ideas. Now that he's gone I'm taking a nap."

Oswald clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "Sorry to disappoint but we need your help."

Gobber's right brow rose and he quickly glanced at Stoick. "Oh?"

"Oswald?" Stoick asked a little surprised.

The Berserker chief was grinning ear to ear. "I think I know something that a boy Hiccup's age would enjoy, especially if studying dragons is his thing, and it'll keep him safe."

Stoick and Gobber shared a look, one hopeful the other doubtful. But it didn't matter. Stoick was willing to do anything to protect his son.

. . .

"Why do you let him talk to you like that?" Dagur asked as he and Hiccup went hiking through the woods.

"Who?" Hiccup asked trying to keep up with Dagur's long stride. He was a bit taller than the last time they met and didn't seem to know the meaning of slow down. He huffed, his chest tightening as he fought to catch his breath.

"That tub of lard that was bossing you around." Noticing Hiccup was trailing behind he stopped to wait for him.

Hiccup drew a deep breath as he stopped in front of the older boy. "Gobber? Nah, we always talk like that to each other. He's kind of like a second dad. He's taken care of me since the day I was born. I can't imagine life without him."

Dagur gave a snort. "He should be more respectful. You're the heir of your tribe. One day you'll rule over him. If you don't make people show you respect now they'll walk all over you when you're chief."

The smaller boy shrugged. "I'm only thirteen. There's plenty of time…"

The Berserker began walking again, ignoring what Hiccup was saying. "You know what you should do? You should kill a Monstrous Nightmare and present it to the entire village. That's what we'll do! We'll hunt down a Nightmare…I'll help you kill it and then we'll drag it to the center of town and you can take credit for the kill."

Rubbing the back of his neck Hiccup kicked at the ground. "I don't know…no one will ever believe I did it." Hell, he doubted he could ever preform such a task. "How about we just spy on dragons at the cliff or something? We can always go dragon killing another day."

"Whatever," Dagur grumbled in disappointment, grumpy at his plans being dashed by Hiccup's obvious cowardice. But Hiccup was still young and very, very small, no doubt a dragon would eat him long before he could kill it unless he got caught in its throat like the fishbone he was. Aw well there were other things they could do.

The next couple of days the boys went hiking and fishing and even played wrestled. Dagur was determined to help Hiccup reach his true potential as a warrior. He never actually laid a blow on the smaller boy, afraid he might hurt him, but he did show him how to hold his fist and the most vulnerable places on a person. Then when Hiccup would try tackling him he was fall back and let Hiccup "beat him up". There was no real force behind Hiccup punches, it was all a game between them and when the small Hooligan was done Dagur would flip him on the gone and tickle him for good measure.

"How can you be a Berserker and be so funny?" Hiccup giggled when Dagur showed him mercy and let him up.

"What? You think Berserkers fight all the time?" Dagur scoffed. He grinned down at Hiccup. "You forgot all about your stay with us? Figures, you didn't stay long enough. Next time you should stay a whole month. My aunt has room at her house."

The younger boy was pulling grass and twigs out of his hair. "Why wouldn't I stay at your place?" he asked, wincing at a particular twig tangled in his hair.

Dagur rubbed his arm and looked away. "Things are a little…er…hectic at my house. Unless your Dad's staying it's better you stay with my Aunt and Uncle. I'll explain some other time," he said when he saw Hiccup's confused face.

Hiccup let it go, after all Dagur had a sister and as Hiccup was learning girls were awkward creatures. Astrid barely spoke to him and seemed very self-confident since, as his father said, becoming a shield maiden. In other words she was a young woman now that her friend visited once a month. Hiccup hadn't seen or met this friend yet but apparently Astrid was in a bad mood and had cramps in her belly while they were visiting. That didn't sound like a good friend.

Neither of them saw either of their fathers very much those first few days and when they did both men were either hauling timber or tools into the woods with a good dozen of Berk's finest carpenters. Whenever either of them tried to follow Gobber or Spitelout would step in and distract them or send them off in a completely different direction. It wasn't often half the village got together to separate Hiccup from his father and the youth was beginning to think he had done something wrong again. After three days his mood changed from curious to being down in the dumps and didn't want to do much of anything. He sat on the grass and wrote in his notebook. He wanted to the dragon cliff and watch dragons but Dagur was so into dragon killing that it was not a safe spot for any of them.

"I'm bored," Dagur grumbled lying on the grass a few feet away and stared up at the green canopy of leaves above.

"I don't know…why don't you go see what Snotlout and his friends are doing?" Hiccup answered before realizing what he had said. His heart raced in sudden panic, terrified that he would lose Dagur like he did Thuggory to Snotlout.

Dagur gave a snort and continued staring at the sky. "That Snothead kid? Nah…I'd rather jump off a cliff. Hey…now there's an idea. Let's go find a swimming hole somewhere and go cliff jumping."

Hiccup face paled. Last time he went cliff jumping with the other kids – it was one of those rare occasions when Snotlout let him tag along (or more when Stoick ordered him to be a good cousin and let Hiccup join them) – he belly flopped and ended up with a really red belly that stung for days. Not only that but he lost his shorts and couldn't find them. Trying to get out of the water without anyone seeing his bare behind was a challenged especially after the twins hid his clothes. He did not want to relive any of that.

"Ah…Maybe something else?" he said meekly. Dagur tended to break things when he got upset and he was munching on dry bog myrtle almost constantly. Hiccup had a small container of blueberries that he was snacking on. Dagur offered him some of his berries but Hiccup didn't trust them.

"There you two are!" a cheery voice called making both boys look up with a start. Stoick strolled toward them with a big smile, one that Hiccup hadn't seen in what felt like forever. A small smile tugged at Hiccup's lips.

"Hey Dad," Hiccup called. He got up, shoved his book into the inner pocket of his vest and dust off his trousers.

"Hello son," Stoick greeted before bending to Hiccup height. "I need you to come with me."

Hiccup's smile fell. "Did I do something wrong?"

His father laughed. "No…no, son. I've got something special for you."

Hiccup glanced at Dagur but the older boy only shrugged. "Okay…" the youth stuttered, a little unsure. After not seeing his dad for days it was a little disconcerting for him to suddenly show up and announce he had a surprise for him. Nonetheless he followed his father closely through the woods and around the mountain to the other side of Berk, maybe half a mile behind their house, then up a high hill. Oswald was waiting for them there with a smug grin plastered on his face. When he made eye contact with Hiccup he pointed upward. There, hidden amongst a cluster of trees was a treehouse but not just any treehouse it was huge and took up five good strong trees and built identical to the ones from the Berserkers' city in the trees. Hiccup gaped at it. "Wha…why…" he started, unable to voice his astonishment. He could only look at it in awe.

"Go up and check it out," Oswald told him, nodding toward a ladder.

The boy turned to Stoick to ask permission but the big man only nodded and gestured for him to go ahead. "It's all yours."

Bouncing in excitement Hiccup looked to Dagur before grabbing the rope ladder and scrambling up over twenty feet to the massive treehouse. He pulled himself onto the large deck and looked around. It could easily fit a dozen warriors even with the thick tree going through the middle. He walked through the treehouse, inspecting every inch of it as the others made their way up. His smile faltered when he looked at the windows. They were barred. Each and every one. He hurried past Dagur back to the deck and inspected the walls. His fingers ran over the wood. It was coated in some sort of wax like substance. The inside was the same, as were the shutters over the windows, the door which appeared reinforced and just about everything else, unlike the city in the trees.

"What is this?" he asked very confused. The bars were very disconcerting.

"Do you like it?" Oswald asked proudly as he stepped inside the treehouse.

"I guess…" Hiccup said softly, not making eye contact.

Stoick knew that look. "Hiccup?" he asked, a warning in his tone.

Hiccup inhaled deeply. "I love it, Oswald. Thank you."

"You're welcome, lad," Oswald replied, oblivious to Hiccup's disappointment. "It's almost completely fireproof."

"Now you can observe dragons in the safety of your own tree fort," Stoick continued as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "And when you're not watching dragons you can have friends over. Everyone loves a tree fort."

Hiccup looked up at his father. So this treehouse was not only for his safety but also to help him gain friends? It was a nice gesture but…

"It feels like a prison," Dagur piped in voicing Hiccup's thoughts.

"Dagur!" Oswald snapped.

"Well it does!" Dagur shot back. "Bars on the windows? Seriously? What? Are you planning to lock him in a tower like some dainty princess or something?"

Stoick's face turned an interesting shade of red while Oswald's paled slightly before becoming a peaceful mask. Hiccup just wanted a place to hide but he was on the wrong side of the treehouse and even if he tried dodging around the two men his father would catch him before he made it out. Stoick was getting really good at that since the last he ran off. He was almost certain one of the men were about to kill Dagur or maybe him.

"It's cool," Hiccup quickly piped in wanting to ease the tension the only way he knew how and that was by stroking his father's ego a little bit. "I mean we could see most of the island up here and…oh…look, is that a Gronkle?"

To his relief Stoick let out his breath in a rush of hot air and slowly strolled to his side. "Ah…yes, that is a Gronkle. You could use this to see them closer." He pulled out one of Hiccup's many spy glasses. "I was thinking we could install one of these at every window."

"Yeah, I guess." He snuck a glance at Dagur but the older boy was having a glaring contest of sorts. He should have just said thank you and left it at that. Now everyone was upset and it was all his fault…again.


	23. Chapter 23

My Hiccup 23

The next two days was filled with tension. Oswald and Dagur argued a lot which led to Dagur breaking things and Hiccup hurriedly hiding everything he owned that could be broken in his trunk and locking it for the first time. He did the same with whatever he could of his fathers including his entire wooden duck collection in a series of trunks in his father's room but by then there was already a debris field of broken tankards, shields and assorted brick-n-brack. Oswald could not bring him under control him. In the end Stoick booted the young Berserker out of the house with a warning to either calm down or take his anger out on a few trees north of the village and that they could use some finely split firewood.

After grumbling a full ten minutes Dagur grabbed an axe, called for Hiccup and started hiking up the hill toward the forest. Dagur didn't cut down a tree. He dragged Hiccup all the way to the treehouse where they spent the entire morning.

"Why didn't you just tell your dad you hate it?" Dagur demanded as he stomped around the large room.

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't hate it per say I just don't like the barred windows." He leaned next to the window not really wanting to be there. Bars on windows reminded him too much of Fort Sinister.

"He treats you like an infant. It's like he doesn't think you can protect yourself. I've seen you with a sword. You're amazing! And a bow…sweet Loki! You're shot is almost as good as mine. You should be out hunting dragons not hiding from them."

The younger boy gave a laugh. "Yeah, my Dad rather keep me a shut in than let me get anywhere near a dragon." He sighed softly and looked out the window. "You never told me how your initiation went."

He didn't expect the older boy to answer him but a sudden excitement overcame the Berserker and he pulled Hiccup away from the window to sit on the floor by the tree trunk. "You should have been there. First there was this big bomb fire where my father and his council marked me for my journey. There was a lot of singing and howling. I wasn't allowed to join that but I was busy with other stuff anyway. Then they all left during the night and I awoke alone. That was kind of scary but thrilling, too. I was left with the barest of supplies – just my dagger and skivvies. Not even my boots. I had to survive on what I killed. I survived an entire month on my own! I killed quite a few dragons…mostly those annoying Terrible Terrors but I also got a Monstrous Nightmare and a wolf. The wolf was harder to catch then the Monstrous Nightmare. Can you believe that? A Nightmare can fly away!" He laughed hysterically and slapped his knee as if he just told the best story ever. Hiccup looked a little pale. "So I wore the wolf pelt home and took the horns of the Nightmare to fashion my new helmet. That night I was fully initiated into the tribe as not only the future chief but also a warrior or the highest regard. It was awe-some!" he said that last in a sing-song voice. "So what about you, do anything fun? You know, other than studying dragons and working for lard ass?"

"His name's Gobber and like I said, he's like a second Dad to me. And yeah, I did a bit of travelling the last couple years. Dad's trying to groom me to become the next chief by introducing me to the other chiefs and their heirs. It was kind of a back and forth thing. A chief and heir would come here, we'd go to the next one and so forth. Other than that Dad's been helping me with my sword work, Old Wrinkly with languages, writing and reading, and mathematics, and then Gobber teaches everything else…except archery. That's back to my Dad."

Dagur's brows furrowed and he had a confused scowl. "So all you do is study?"

"No," Hiccup objected.

"There's your schooling, chieftain training, studying dragons and building traps and what not. When do you do anything for yourself?"

"Studying dragons and building traps is fun."

The Berserker rolled his eyes. "That's not fun that's just more work that you don't need to be doing. Come on name me one thing you do that is really fun and not just me rough housing with you or your Dad…sorry Dads…are being Dads and doting on you. You've got a girlfriend right?"

Hiccup swallowed. "No…"

"Friends you hang out with?"

"No."

"Someone you like?"

Hiccup hesitated. He had never told anyone what he was about to tell Dagur. "There's this girl…"

"Yeah?"

"We sort of grew up together but she tends to hang out with my cousin and his group so we don't really talk but she's beautiful," he said a little dreamily.

"You really like her, hmm?" Dagur hummed, grinning brightly. He rocked back and forth. He suddenly leaned forward his eyes wide and bright. "Where would she be now?"

"Ah…they might be swimming at Raven's Point. It's kind of hot today," he told the older boy as he rubbed the back of his neck. Before he knew it Dagur was on his feet and pulling him up.

"Come on. We're going swimming," Dagur declared dragging him out of the treehouse. He grabbed the rope and quickly slid down. Once he reached the bottom he waved for Hiccup to follow him down. "Come on! What? No! Are you seriously climbing down rather than sliding down a perfectly good rope?"

"I'm not Berserk!" Hiccup called back as he slowly made his way down.

"Hiccup, I think I know why you don't have any friends."

Hiccup hesitated. He was only a step or two down it would only take a moment to go back up and grab the rope instead. His hands balled into fists on the rungs of the ladder. "Okay," he muttered to himself as he climbed back up. He could do this. He could slide down the rope like Dagur. He wasn't that high up. Taking a deep breath he grabbed the rope as Dagur had, held it tight then wrapped his legs around it. Okay, that was easy enough; loosening his grip enough to slide down was another thing all together. He slid down slowly, stopping jerkily every few seconds and unable to get a smooth momentum. By the time he reached Dagur he had rope burns on his palms and was more than happy to be going swimming just to get some soothing cool water on them. He kept that to himself though, not wanting to appear weak before Dagur. The older boy was far more intimidating than when they first met and as much as Hiccup hated to admit it he was a little scared of Dagur.

Nonetheless he led the Berserker to Raven Point and just as he predicted Astrid was there with Snotlout and the other kids. Hiccup groaned inwardly. He hated swimming with the other kids. They always teased him because he wasn't as fast as most of them, namely Snotlout and Tuffnut. How could he be? Snotlout was the Thawfest champion since he was five and while Tuffnut was slim he was very athletic just like his sister Ruffnut. And Astrid…Astrid was down to her bindings. Hiccup's face flushed. Astrid was only in her undergarments and dripping wet and…

"This was a bad idea," he squeaked to Dagur. He grabbed the older boy's arm and tried to pull him back to the forest but Dagur kept moving forward and therefore dragged Hiccup along.

"Just man up and talk to her. What, you afraid that Snothead kid and going to sweep her up. He's about as appealing as a nano dragon on a cake," Dagur shot back. He gave Hiccup a curious look. "Who are you more afraid of; her or him?"

Hiccup let go of his arm, surprised by the question. "I'm not afraid."

"You're a coward."

"Am not."

Dagur folded his arms across his chest and stared Hiccup down. "Then strip to your skivvies and come on." Without waiting he pulled off his shirt and stripped off his trousers getting right down to his breeches.

Hiccup hesitated a heartbeat or two before following suit. Then, much to Dagur's surprise, he grabbed their clothing and boots and hid them between some boulders and the rock wall of the ravine then threw a bunch of broken branches and leaves over them.

"What are you doing?" Dagur demanded in complete confusion and growing annoyance.

Hiccup slapped his hands together then winced at the pain of the rope burns. "You'll that me when the Twins don't steal them and decide to play 'find that clothing article'. On my last bath day they had my clothes scattered all across Berk. I had to go home with only one boot and my tunic pulled nearly to my knees. I'm not going through that again."

Dagur gave a laugh. "Not that would have been something to see."

"You wouldn't be laughing if it happened to you."

"At least you had your skivvies…you had your skivvies right?"

Hiccup's face flushed a bright red that only had Dagur laughing more. He slapped Hiccup on the shoulder then headed down toward the beach. Hiccup threw up his hands. "My life's one big joke," he muttered to himself before following Dagur.

Raven's Point was one of the most beautiful places on all of Berk and on hot summer days like today the teens of the village could be found at the ravine where there was a natural waterfall that drained into a small lake. There was a beautiful sandy beach and beyond it a few trees and vegetation. It really was a picturesque place and well protected by the rock walls and forest above.

Dagur walked in as if he owned the place. There was a swagger in his steps as if he was the big man and just about everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him. The Berserker didn't say a word. He waited for Hiccup and waded in together. Hiccup hated being stared at and pointed tried to ignore everyone as he and Dagur splashed around but it was kind of hard to ignore the fact that Astrid was watching him where most of the others seemed more interested in Dagur. His cheeks heated a little and his belly flipped a bit.

"Say something to her," Dagur whispered before sending a big splash Snotlout's way to distract him from Hiccup and Astrid.

Hiccup wasn't prepared for it even though he had practised what he would say to her over and over in his head each time he saw her. "Hi…Hi, Astrid. Ah…nice day for a swim, huh?"

One elegant brow rose. "That's kind of why we're here," she said bluntly, never the one for small talk or babbling.

"Yeah, I guess." He bit his lower lip to stop himself from saying "you're pretty" or anything else she might not approve of. "So come here often?" Stupid! Stupid…stupid…STUPID!

She looked at him as if he had grown a second head then turn away and began swimming again.

At once Hiccup wanted to get out of the water and run the other way. He really shouldn't be allowed to talk to her. Nothing he said ever came out right and Astrid always gave him that distained look.

"Smooth," Dagur teased watching Astrid. "You really like her huh?"

"Yeah, but she obviously doesn't feel the same." He rubbed his arms. "Look, I'm going head home. You have fun."

"Whoa…whoa…whoa…" Dagur said waving his hands before him. "Try ignoring her. Don't even look at her. Maybe if she thinks you don't care then she'll get curious and come to you. If that doesn't work then there's one last crazy plan we could try."

"What's that?"

"I'll tell you if we need to use it."

Hiccup didn't like that idea much but he tried to do as Dagur advised. They swam together, splashed each other and even played tag. The other kids joined in, not because they were asked but simply because Snotlout suddenly thought it was a free for all. Oddly enough everyone treated Hiccup as if he was one of the group. There was no name calling, not teasing or pranks pulled on him and Hiccup actually had fun. But he couldn't help but sneak peeks at Astrid and she completely ignored him. That hurt, maybe more than all the times Snotlout and his lackeys teased him. She played with Ruffnut and would tag team Tuffnut or Fishlegs who in turn would splash or tag Hiccup or Snotlout or try for Dagur who would splash them all. Clueless left thinking the game was a little too rough even in Viking terms and Dogsbreath got bored because he couldn't swim and Snotlout was not paying him any attention.

Of course Dagur kept a close eye on Astrid and Hiccup and noted the way the girl avoided Hiccup as if he were the plague and how Hiccup's smiles would fade whenever he stole a glance her way. The kid had it bad. Well what was a Berserker to do but help a friend in need? He dove under the water and swam toward Hiccup. It was easy to find his young friend, no one else, not even the girls had such knobby knees or little wee ankles. He grabbed Hiccup's left ankle and yanked him under the water.

Now there were a few things Dagur did not know about Hiccup. He didn't know Hiccup wasn't a stronger swimmer and was in fact still learning. He couldn't hold his breath for more than thirty seconds and even that was a stretch. So when Dagur pulled him under Hiccup began to panic. He kicked out, thinking it was one of the other kids pulling another prank, and hit Dagur in the head but rather than breaking free he angered the Berserker. Dagur burst to the surface and gulped a breath of fresh air but he didn't let Hiccup do the same. He held the smaller boy under by shoving down on his head, one hand tangled in his auburn hair, only Hiccup's dainty hands breaking the surface as he flailed about to break free. One small hard wrapped around his large wrist, sharp little nails dug into his hand but Dagur barely felt it or noticed when they drew blood. After a few seconds of fierce struggling Hiccup stopped and became deathly still. At first Dagur didn't notice, it was kind of like that Terrible Terror he drowned during his initiation, and his mind wandered back there for a moment.

He was brought to a startling reality when fist slammed into his nose and Hiccup was ripped away from him.

"Bastard!" Astrid snarled, her fist bloodied by Dagur's busted nose. Her teeth were clenched tightly and she looked ready to hit him again.

"He's not breathing" Fishlegs cried out in panic.

Dagur held his nose, surprised by the gushing blood but his attention quickly reverted to the one called Fishlegs and what he had said. The heavy set boy was holding Hiccup's head above water but the young heir was unconscious and didn't appear to be breathing. Fishlegs on the other hand was hyperventilating enough for the both of them.

"Get him to the beach," Astrid ordered, turning around to help him. Together they got him on the beach and flat on his back. She took complete charge them, ordering the others back when they came to see what was happening.

Dagur stumbled onto the beach as well. He was lost and confused and didn't understand why Hiccup wasn't breathing. He had done a good thing. Astrid now noticed Hiccup. Hell, she was even kissing him. Mind you, having his head tilted back in such a way didn't look like a good way to be making out, neither was pressing so hard on his chest.

Astrid worked for a whole two minutes, alternating between breathing air into Hiccup's lungs to compressing his chest until finally…finally Hiccup rolled onto his side and began coughing up water. "Thank, Woden," she breathed as she sat back.

The boy lay on his side for a minute or two fighting to regulate his breathing and occasionally spitting up more water before falling on his back and closing his eyes. He took another breath then opened his eyes only to come face to face with Astrid. "Did…Did I die?" he asked meekly.

"Almost," she answered, her voice oddly soft and caring.

"Oh…cause if you're the Valkyrie to take me to Valhalla then I'm okay with going."

For the first time she grinned at him and that pretty shade of pink she turned years ago up in the tree finally returned. "Well I guess today's your unlucky day cause nobody's taking you to Valhalla on my watch. Now up at them, we're taking you to your father." She helped him to his feet. It took a few minutes for her to dress and then her and Fishlegs helped him find his clothing and took him back to the village, Dagur all but forgotten.

Once Stoick and Oswald learned what had happened there was outrage. Oswald went down one side of Dagur and up the other, ranting and raving about the importance their alliance was with Berk and how Hiccup should be treated as a brother not some toy to be used and discarded. In the end the Berserkers left Berk, Oswald promising Stoick to make things right and hoping Hiccup would recover.

Hiccup was confined to his bed for the rest of the day. Astrid stayed long enough to make sure he was okay and to tell Stoick exactly what happened. Fishlegs stayed longer. He made sure Hiccup was comfortable, warm and had his favorite stuffy even though he hadn't slept with it in years. They didn't talk much, neither really knowing what to say since they stopped hanging out together a while back but they stilled worried about each other. He left when Hiccup fell asleep and left him to Stoick.

Stoick paced the length of his hut over and over again trying to make sense of what had happened. Dagur seemed too shocked to give a reasonable answer and Hiccup had no idea. What Astrid and Fishlegs told him didn't seem possible.

"Dad…" a small torn voice called from the loft.

Stoick was up the stairs two steps at a time until he reached his boy's bed. He leaned over Hiccup happy to see his son awake. "Hiccup, who do you feel, lad?"

"Like I had some of Grandpa's fish head soup with a little too much salt," Hiccup mumbled. His face wrinkled. "Although the lake's fresh water so that don't make much sense."

Stoick chuckled. "No, it doesn't. Do remember what happened?"

That question had been asked a number of times now and Hiccup was getting a little tired of it. "Dagur tried to drown me."

His father frowned. It was not the answer he was hoping for. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. We were playing. He said he'd help me get Astrid's attention then…then he dragged me under the water." He sniffled and felt the sting of tears.

Now that was something that not even Dagur told Stoick and oddly enough it made a strange sort of sense. "Did he tell you how he was going to help you get her attention?"

"No."

Okay, Stoick was starting to get a picture of what Dagur must have been trying to do. "Who rescued you?"

"Astrid."

"How?"

"Fishlegs says she broke Dagur's nose."

A tiny smile lifted Stoick's lips and he shook his head. "I don't think Dagur meant to hurt you. I think really meant to help you and in a way he did help you get Astrid's attention just not the way you both intended."

Hiccup blinked. "What?"

"Hiccup, Astrid saved you. She brought you home. So in the end he did exactly as promised."

The boy stared at him, not comprehending and then that defiant and rebellious streak that had been appearing more and more lately reared its ugly head. He struggled to sit up in bed. "Wait, so nearly killing me is okay now? What's next, let Snotlout beat me to within an inch of my life so she can patch me back together? Are you even listening to what you're saying? Dagur tried to drown me! What if Astrid didn't save me, huh? Then what? There goes your heir. Oh, wait! Silly me, I forgot…you still have Snotlout who will happily take the position."

"Hiccup…" Stoick said trying to keep his patience.

Hiccup shook his head the tear running down his cheeks freely now. "You really don't care do you? I'm just an inconvenience. I'm too small, too weak. I'm just not Viking enough for you."

Stoick sighed. Not this again. "Enough," he ordered but kept his voice calm as Oswald advised.

"I've heard you say to Sven!"

"Hiccup…"

"And Gobber! You prefer Dagur over me. You prefer Snotlout over me. They're bigger and stronger and my Viking than I'll ever be."

"Yes," his father snapped not meaning to and he instantly regretted it. "Yes, there are times I wish you were like them but you're not. You're you and I happen to like you."

Hiccup blinked away his tears. "Even if I'm never like them? Even if I'm always small?"

"There's still plenty of time for you to grow. You're just a little slower than the rest," was Stoick's answer.

It was not the answer Hiccup wanted and only confirmed his fears that he wasn't the son Stoick wanted and that there were others he would always be compared to and never be able to live up to. He sniffle and rolled onto his side away from his father and tried to go back to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

My Hiccup 24

For the next two years Hiccup fought to prove himself, maybe harder now than ever before. He knew he wasn't like the other Vikings and that they were judging him. He couldn't lift an axe, barely managed to get a sword high enough to sharpen it and could throw a bola without some sort of mechanical help and even then it went flying in the wrong direction and hit something or someone unintended. Stoick, Gobber and Old Wrinkly tried to assure him that his physical abilities didn't matter. He had a brilliant mind – that did tend to wander quite often – and that there were other uses for him besides being a warrior. Stoick tried very hard to instill this in his son by doubling his lessons with Old Wrinkly in hopes that Hiccup might become a shaman and still lead their people through soothsaying. If Hiccup could not lead then maybe he could secure his place that way as well. But Hiccup did not have the skill needed to read the flames or the discipline to read cast runes. He got bored easily yet loved to read. It was all a mystery to his elders.

Stoick tried his best to make as much father-son time as he could when not dealing with his chiefly duties. He'd found a new camp site since the incident with the Outcasts. It was a lovely little spot to the east of the village that had a small lake and plenty of trees and vegetation to hide it from immediate view and a simple narrow winding path that Stoick had trail blazed himself. He did everything he could to try and get Hiccup to stop thinking about being like the other Vikings. Hiccup simply wasn't a typical Viking but he was still a Viking…just different. Thor knew that not all Vikings were the same. There were shamans and bards, warriors and bakers, blacksmiths and builders, famers and fishers. Hiccup could fall into any of the categories. He was young and still had a few years before he had to make a choice. Whether he would make a good chief was still in question.

Sadly fishing really wasn't one of Hiccup's strong suits. He simply had not patience to sit with a rod in his hand and try catching dinner. He'd sit next to Stoick under the shade of a tree for all of fifteen minutes before sticking the handle in the soft earth and wandering away to search for trolls of all things. Stoick silently cursed Gobber for ever getting the boy interested in the creatures. He had never seen a troll and he highly doubted either Gobber or Hiccup either yet Hiccup insisted trolls were out there and he was going to find them. Truthfully Stoick suspected Hiccup had seen another Terrible Terror and was off to study it again so he would such things right away and order his son to stay at his side and continue fishing until they had enough for a proper supper. This led to the boy arguing his point that if he discovered actual trolls than it would put Berk on the map! Such silliness could not be supported for long and after half a dozen such camping trips Stoick threw his arms in the air and gave up. There was no getting through to the boy and even grounding him was no use. Hiccup had become too wilful and Stoick was no longer certain how to handle him without doing something rash that they would both regret.

Along with being a little too wilful, Hiccup was also a little cocky. He'd finally got one of his contraptions working – sort of – and wanted to use it in the next dragon fight. Gobber was almost willing when word of Drago and his armored dragons reached Stoick's ear. Trader Johann had been far to the east trading wears when he heard of an attack. Stoick was paying him handsomely to learn of the Asian's location and if he and his dragon army was moving toward the Archipelago. He ditched his usual stops and headed straight to Berk to give his news.

That night only the council met in the Great Hall to listen to Johann's story. The rest of the tribe was looked out with orders to interrupt only if there was a dragon attack.

"His forces are moving slowly toward the west," Johann as always told his tales with the flair of a great storyteller. "He's taken out village by village but only the sea fairing tribes. He doesn't travel inland more than a few miles at a time but he's army grows steadily both by man and dragon. He enslaves them both with equal hatred."

Stoick leaned forward in his thrown, his worries lines deepening with this troubling news. "How long before he reaches the Archipelago?"

The trader pulled at his bread. "Well you see that's the trouble with passing news between traders. It could be a few weeks of a few years. I can tell you for sure that he's north of Russia."

Spitelout rolled his eyes. "We're north of Russia, imbecile. Stoick, let me take some of our finest warrior and track this Drago down."

"No!" Stoick snapped, surprising his younger brother by the sheer fear reflected in his eyes. He took a deep breath to calm down. "No. I won't risk our men until I know for certain where he is and if we still have the backing of the other tribes. Johann, where did you receive this news?"

The chief slowly relaxed as Johann went into his tale once more and it quickly became apparent that Drago and his army were nowhere near the Archipelago and in fact where thousands of miles away. Still far too close for Stoick's liking but it was unlikely Drago would be to Berk any time soon. He must have returned to Asia to regroup. Still he wasn't taking any chances.

"Hiccup needs to be kept safe during every dragon attack from now on," he ordered as he stood up. "No more of these inventions. I understand he's trying to help but we can all agree he's more of a…nuisance than help during the battles. Gobber, do whatever you have to do to keep in his the forge if he's with you. Old Wrinkly, he's to remain in you hut if he's with you. I'll lock him down in our hut if he's with me during an attack. If he's out doors and you have a free hand grab, get him to Gobber and keep him safe. He's the hope and heir to this tribe. Regardless of his actions he is still my son and I don't care if we have to tie him to this thrown we will keep him safe of Drago and the dragon menace."

Of course Hiccup did not make that easy. Every dragon attack he ran from wherever he was to the forge to help Gobber as was his job. Of course everyone tried to make him stay put and even tried tying one of his wrists to a piece of furniture fixed to the floor or wall. This worked for a short time until Hiccup started hiding a dagger on his person and would cut himself loose. Then he was back to his usual trying to help and prove himself which only served to upset Stoick more and more and strain their relationship to the point that it seemed neither one able to talk to the other without hurting one another's feelings.

Then everything changed.

It was just another dragon attack like any other. The warriors went to deal with the dragons, the fire brigade were out with their buckets putting out white fires they could, and Hiccup was wheeling out yet another invention and dodging around Vikings and dragons alike. It was the day one of his inventions worked. The day he shot down a Nightfury.

Of course Hiccup intent had been to once and for all prove he was as much a Viking as the rest of the tribe. He planned to kill the best and give its head to his father but as we all know that's not what happened. Instead Hiccup met his best friend. It wasn't easy of course; the Nightfury was just as wilful and stubborn as Hiccup. All Hiccup's earlier curiosity in dragons returned and tried his best to speak Dragonese in hopes that he could make the dragon understand he was sorry for shooting him down and all he wanted was to help him from now on. And he did. Every day he went out of his way to bring a fresh catch of fish for Toothless. His father would have been proud to have seen the number he netter and carried all the way to Raven Point. Maybe not so much for giving it all to a dragon but hey, he did it all on his own and that what counted right?

Speaking Dragonese to a large dragon that could literally rip you to shreds if they chose to was rather fun. When Toothless – hey the Nightfury had no teeth when Hiccup first gave him a fish, they only shot out seconds before snatching the fish away – finally let him sit next to him without shuffling away, Hiccup dove into Dragonese with gusto. The ebony dragon's head shot up and he stared at the boy in utter astonishment then confusion. His ears shot up at the strange clicking and growls the boy was making then began laughing before swatting Hiccup with his ruined tail.

It was like a game between them. Hiccup would try to talk to Toothless or fix his tail fin and Toothless would try to correct Hiccup's Dragonese and chase after him and shot the odd plasma ball at his retreating rear. When Hiccup tried to put a saddle on him Toothless would try and snatch it to do the same to the boy. Eventually they became friends and cared for one another. It was the best kept secret on Berk. Until Astrid found out and then Stoick found out.

Some say the dragon war lasted three hundred years but that wasn't exactly true. Approximately three hundred years ago Vikings and dragons became friends and for two hundred years there was peace. That all changed a hundred years ago. Now it was about to change again. It was an easy change. Stoick fought against it. He stared at his son after the battle in the dragon ring ended, the Monstrous Nightmare placed back in its change and the Nightfury now under lock and key where it belonged. He stared at Hiccup and all he saw was Valka staring defiantly at him after saving one of the wretched beasts and declaring "this is not the way". Hiccup stared at him, teary eyed and declaring the same thing but as much as Stoick wanted to continue seeing his beloved wife in this boy all he could think of was Drago. If he didn't put a stop to this now Hiccup would grow up to be like Drago. He would rally the dragons and destroy everything Stoick held dear. So he did the only thing he could think of. He disowned his own son, left him in the Great Hall to face exile when he returned and left to find the dragon's nest with the Nightfury as his guide.

Stoick the Vast never hated himself and Gods as much as he did when he left his boy.

Life has a funny way of changing. One moment you're the outcast of your tribe and you spend years trying to fit in, the next you're a hero able to tame dragons with very little effort, and then you're the outcast again, this time about to be exiled and if you somehow survive most like forced to join the Outcast time and become a carnivore. All these things so quickly that Hiccup's young mind spun as for the first time the kids you used to torment him came to his aid, led by Astrid.

It was equally astonishing for Stoick and the rest of the tribe when the teens swooped in on dragon back to help fight against the Red Death. It was a fierce battle but it proved to everyone that Vikings and dragons could work together and be extensions as of one another. Hiccup and Toothless had become almost as one. They understood each other and moved together and it was that teamwork that finally put an end to the Red Death and saved the Hooligan tribe.

Sadly all things come at a cost.


	25. Chapter 25

My Hiccup 25

Change comes at a price. Stoick knew this. It was a fact of life for Vikings and not one that they often embraced. Even as he watched Hiccup and the Nightfury battle the Red Death he knew there would be a terrible price to pay regardless if they won or lost. He prayed to the Gods to keep his boy safe even though only a day before he had disowned the child. And as he watched Hiccup free fall from hundreds of feet in the air as the Nightfury fought to catch him he knew…he knew this was his punishment for ever doubting Hiccup, for not listening to the boy when he had the chance. First they took his wife and no his only son and he had no one to blame but himself. Valka had tried to end the war and then Hiccup had and Stoick was too stubborn to listen to either of them and now they were both gone.

He still clung to hope. It was all he had left. He searched through to smoke and debris calling out for his son, still praying for a miracle, any sort of miracle that would bring his boy back to him. When he found the Nightfury his hand itched to grasp his axe but it quickly still when greengage eyes met his. They held so much emotion and such sadness. Stoick felt tears well up in his eyes. He had not cried since losing Valka but now he had lost his son, his Hiccup.

When the Nightfury spread open the wing that wasn't trapped under him and revealed Hiccup safely tucked between his paws. At first glance the boy looked perfectly fine. A little banged up and bruised and wearing a thick layer of soot but otherwise okay. Stoick gently took his son in his arms, his body shaking in relief. It wasn't until the dragon released Hiccup's lower half did Stoick see the price the child had paid to save their tribe and free the dragons of the Red Death. Hiccup's left café was broken, the bone shattered and foot missing. Gobber came to Stoick's side and tried to make a little joke of it, after all Viking were losing limps to dragons for generations, but to the chief this was no laughing matter.

He ordered the men to savage what ships they could while Spitelout and Gobber hurriedly fashioned a camp and tents to help the injured. One was designated solely for Hiccup. Stoick tore his kilt and used the fabric to starch the steady blood flow and protect what was left of the leg. It wasn't the best material to use since it was filthy from the fight and upheaval of dirt and soot caused by the Red Death's crash landing on the island but it was all he had until supplies could be found. He kept Hiccup wrapped up in his fur cloak, fearful of shock hitting the boy and could be just as deadly as injection or bleeding to death.

Vikings were a hearty bunch and injuries were dealt with immediately and not left to fester. As soon as a tent was set up for Hiccup Stoick carried him inside and called for Gobber and Spitelout. The teens who had assisted Hiccup rushed over to see what was going on. Each knew what needed to be done but none had ever seen it. Some came out of curiosity others to show Hiccup their support but Stoick ordered all of them away and even Spitelout refused to allow Snotlout in the tent not wanting the last image of Hiccup Snotlout saw to be like this, especially if the boy didn't survive the night.

Everyone not necessary were shooed away not just for Hiccup but for Stoick, too. If things went wrong no one wanted to be on the receiving end of a remorseful, sorrowful and grieving father who may not be violent by nature but was known for throwing an axe or two when upset. No one expected Hiccup to survive and they were prepared for the worse.

The three men gathered around the youth's unconscious body, each debating how to proceed yet knowing time was against them.

"How much myrtle do you have?" Stoick asked Gobber knowing usually had some on his person due to aches and pains that sometimes came due to the two missing limps he had that tended to hurt more when bad weather was approaching.

The blacksmith nodded his head slowly as he stared at the damaged leg. "I have it in powder form. Might be a fair bit better giving it to in that way then boiling it. I'll mix a paste and put in on his tongue. Instinct will do the rest."

Stoick took a deep soothing breath. "Okay…where's that dragon of his?"

"With the kids," Spitelout reported, glancing out the tent to see for sure. "It was hurt pretty bad too. Do you want me to put it down?"

Stoick inhaled as if that was the most horrid thing he had heard. He quickly shook his head and composed himself. "No. We don't kill heroes," he said shocking both his brother and Gobber. "Let's just get Hiccup taken care of then head home." He swallowed thickly not wanting to voice what he feared. Hiccup was so tiny, so fragile…

Gobber quickly mixed the bog myrtle into a thick paste and spread it across Hiccup's tongue and a little on the roof of his mouth. It took only a minute or two before instinct took hold of the child and unconscious or not he was slowly swallowed and licked at it until it was all ingested. They waited a few more minutes of precious time hoping that it was enough to help numb Hiccup – even if only mentally – from the pain he was about to endure.

A clean dull knife was placed between Hiccup's teeth and Stoick carefully placed his large hands on both shoulders to hold him down. "Alright, how are we doing this? Saw it off or…"

His best friend pulled a scolding red hot axe from a fire Stoick hadn't noticed in frenzy to make sure Hiccup was okay. "Cut and burn in one stroke. The less pain the better. You just keep him down and let me take care of this. Spitelout, hold his right leg out of the way. We don't want to take if we don't have to." He took a deep breath to steady his arm. "I just hope his bone is as much a fishbone as the rest of him," he murmured to himself and without giving himself a chance to second guess himself he swung.

The blade cut cleanly through the small calf, severing the bone and sizzling as blood vessels and nerves were sealed shut. Spitelout and Stoick had to scramble to keep Hiccup still as the boy jerked in agony and bit down hard on the dagger.

"Shh…shh…" Stoick whispered, forcing Hiccup back on the bed. "It's almost over. I promise, Hiccup, it's almost over." The tears did fall then. He had done everything in his power to protect his child and the one thing he had sworn never to let hurt his boy was the one thing Hiccup ran toward. He knelt down and pressed his forehead to his son's in silent apology as he repeated the mantra over and over again knowing that it didn't make anything better but gave them both something else to focus on. "You're a hero, Hiccup. You're a hero."

And then it was done. Gobber removed the axe and threw it aside as if it was the cause of all Hiccup's misery and not the instrument meant to save him. He moved with surprising speed and pulled Stoick to him. "It's okay. He's okay," he promised, holding Stoick tightly as he had long ago. And for the first time since losing Valka Stoick the Vast broke down in Gobber's arms while his son now lying peacefully between them.

It took a long time for Hiccup to heal. He was in a coma for weeks in which time Berk went through some amazing changes. The biggest for Stoick wasn't so much the changes to the village. Much of that he left to Gobber, the "Dragon Riders" – as Astrid called the teens that had helped Hiccup – and Spitelout. What Stoick found hard was allowing a dragon to wander freely in his home.

Hiccup's bed had been moved to the main floor so Stoick could keep an easier eye on him during the night and to keep Hiccup from accidently falling down the stair should he wake up and panic over his missing limp. But Hiccup was in a deep coma and barely moved for the first week. Toothless, as Stoick came to know the Nightfury as, would push his way into the hut. If Stoick tried to keep him out he would simply limb in through Hiccup's window. On more than one occasion Stoick woke up to the ebony dragon curled around Hiccup's bed, his wedge shaped head on the edge of the bed making pitiful sounds as if trying to wake the boy up and not understanding why Hiccup didn't move.

And every morning Stoick stand at the door pointing outside. "Dragons belong outdoors. This is a no dragon house," he would say sternly which usually met with one of two responses. Toothless would give him the saddest most pathetic face a dragon could muster or he would simply wait until Stoick left and sneak right back in. Toothless was as stubborn as Hiccup to say the least.

By the second week Stoick gave up. Hiccup's breathing was alright. His broken ribs were mending and Gobber was visiting a dozen times a day to measure Hiccup's left leg for a custom prosthetic. When he wasn't working on Hiccup he was measuring Toothless for a new saddle and tailfin prosthetic based around what he had found in the boy's sketchbook. Gobber worked day and night wanting to make sure everything was done before Hiccup woke up even though no one knew when or even if he would ever wake up.

Not until the third week at least. Hiccup began moving late in the night awaking Stoick from his light slumber. What he saw when he reached Hiccup's bed melted his heart and stopped him from trying to make Toothless stay outside.

"Ootesss…" Hiccup mumbled in his sleep, his words slurring in such a way Stoick was reminded of the way he'd talk in his sleep when he was three. Gangly arms opened wide and he made grabby hands. "Ootess?"

Toothless was at his side at once and rubbed his big head against the boy's lovingly. Hiccup wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck and hugged him tightly, pulling him down until Toothless's head rested on his chest. The Nightfury could have easily pulled free but he settled down and used the boy as a pillow as if this was nothing new for either of them.

It was then Stoick knew that he could never separate the two. Even unconscious he could see the love Hiccup had for this dragon and how much Toothless loved him. They were loyal to one another in ways only the closest of friends could be.

Speaking of friends, Hiccup had gain a nice little following. Astrid, the girl he had been crushing on since he discovered girls, came to check on him at least twice a day. She always brought fresh soup or bread making sure that Stoick was taking care of himself as well as Hiccup. Fishlegs was always a little jittery when he visited and babbled about the dragons that now inhabited the village and how they could help defend it and all the other assists they provided as if Stoick hadn't already agreed to live in peace with the creatures. Ruffnut and Tuffnut never really had much to say but almost always made a crack about Hiccup having the best battle scars of them all. Snotlout was usually the last to visit and never came with the others. He always seemed a little nervous and unsure of himself but he would spend almost as much time as Astrid sitting at his cousin's bedside. He took on most of Hiccup's usual chores without so much as a complaint and made sure Toothless was properly fed. Once Hiccup's greatest rival was now his greatest supporter.

"Alright, I'm off to the Great Hall. You'll take good care of my boy, won't you, Toothless?" Stoick called as he placed his helmet on his head. He gave the dragon a teasing smirk, not expecting an answer. The Nightfury barely gave him more than a low growl.

This time however Toothless gave a series of grunts, clicks and growl, a look of excitement on his dark face. Stoick raised a brow in curiosity before shaking his head and opening the door. Toothless repeated his excited clicks but Stoick ignored it as strange dragon doings.

Had Stoick stayed he would have realized what Toothless was trying to tell him was that Little Freckle – Toothless's name for Hiccup – was coming out of the veil of endless sleep and about to wake up any moment. Toothless stayed close to Hiccup, sniffing him every moment or two, waiting, waiting for his bright emerald to open and once more engage the world they both loved so dearly.


	26. Chapter 26

My Hiccup 26

Healing takes time. Gobber if anyone knew that. It was why he had worked so hard to finish the prosthetics for both Hiccup and Toothless. He wanted Hiccup to adjust to his new leg as quickly as possible and not think about the loss too much. That was why he also repaired Toothless's saddle and prosthetic tailfin. In the short time he had seen Hiccup and Toothless together and from what he read in Hiccup's books he learned just how much the two loved each other and how much Hiccup loved to fly. He hoped that by being able to fly the Nightfury would also keep Hiccup's mind from his leg. Of course he also gathered the young Dragon Riders and enlisted their help.

They had a basic job, keep Hiccup busy, don't let him dwell on what happen and change the subject when needed. Everyone quickly agreed. Everyone except Snotlout, his focus often wandering to his cousin's hut.

"You think he's okay?" he asked, not even realizing he had spoken until Astrid placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If he could handle you picking on him for fifteen years this is a cake walk for him," she said soothingly.

He wiped at a stray tear. "I just keep thinking this is somehow my fault."

"That's touching, Snotlout, but this had nothing to do with you," Gobber interjected before Snotlout could somehow twist this into being all about him like he did most other situations. He sighed when he saw the shimmer of tears on the boy's eyes. "Hiccup knew what he was during. He saved us all. Now it's our job to help him heal. You'll help keep him busy, yes?"

"Yeah," Snotlout agreed."

"And no cracks about the leg, understand?"

"Yes, sir," the five teens chorused.

They did their best. Some were better at it than others. Fishlegs caught Hiccup up on all the new dragons living on the island and how many now had riders. Then he went through and gave statistics for each and every one. Astrid introduced their dragons to Hiccup. Sure he was the one who picked out each dragon for the riders but they were the ones to name them and she felt it only right that he knew all their names. The twins didn't so much as point the metal and wooden prosthetic out as much as slap on the back and gush over the awesome battle scars and how only someone as totally awesome and crazy person could pull off what he and Toothless did. Snotlout kind of stayed back and let the others have their say before giving Hiccup a rare smile.

"That was bad ass," he said, surprising Hiccup. Over the last few weeks, since Hiccup supposedly mastered dragons, they had started getting along almost to the point of actually being friends. "You know Hookfang's a Monstrous Nightmare. If you wanted to make him yours because you're the chief's son and all…well I'd understand."

Hiccup gave a long blink before glancing between Toothless and Hookfang. "Snotlout, I choose you as Hookfang's rider because I knew you were right for each other just like Toothless and I are right for each other. So thanks but no."

"So we're not good enough or two good?" Snotlout demanded unsure if he was insulted or not.

Hiccup covered his face with one hand in exasperation. He never knew how to talk to his cousin without saying something wrong. "Whichever way you want to take it," he sighed.

"We're too good for him," Snotlout laughed, bouncing up to Hookfang. The Nightmare stole his helmet and began walking away as if Snotlout some nuisance with an interesting hat that needed gnawing on.

Gobber's plan pretty worked as intended. Hiccup finally had friends. He smiled and laughed and for the most part didn't think too hard on his missing leg. He hobbled a lot at first and often needed Toothless or Stoick or Astrid or even Gobber to help him, especially when it came to stairs and steep slopes. He refused to use the crutch his father had made for him. He might be crippled but he was not an invalid and he was hell bent on proving himself just as capable as ever if not more so. He went back to his duties with the same gusto as before, of course having a big black dragon tagging along didn't sit well with the chickens. They would try to fly the coop and Hiccup and Toothless would have to chase after them and put them all back. Hiccup also got back to his studies but since Old Wrinkly's hut was so cluttered classes were almost always outside. A few villagers were kind enough to build a large enough shelter for Old Wrinkly, Hiccup and Toothless to sit under comfortably during those rainy days. Since dragon training classes were cancelled due to…well the war being over the other teens began joining Old Wrinkly's class one by one.

So Hiccup's days were always busy. Between classes and working for Gobber and flying there was never time for him to get bored or even think about his leg. When night came and it was time to go to bed was another matter entirely.

For the first few weeks while he recovered and adjusted to his new leg Hiccup's bed had remained on the main floor. Stoick made sure to be with him every night to tuck him in. Hiccup had laughed at the idea and reminded him he wasn't a little kid anymore and he had Toothless who was now an official member of their family even if Stoick had yet to agree to it. Of course once Stoick the Vast had something in his head he stuck by it through thick and thin. Every night when it was time for Hiccup to go to bed Stoick would stop whatever he was doing, be it a meeting or drinks with guys, and go home to help his son with the prosthetic, make sure the stump was clean, dry and carefully wrapped in fresh binding, then tuck him in. Then he would sit back and catch up on his paper work, read treaties or try to make sense of all the things Hiccup had written. The boy was far more brilliant than Stoick gave him credit for. All these years had been slowly building to this. It was everything Valka ever dreamed of. She would be so proud of him.

The main Stoick wanted to be home and keep Hiccup bed close to his own was because the child had night terrors. Sometimes it was simple whimpering in which Toothless would snuggle up to him and immediately calm him down but there were other times, times when a simple hug wouldn't do, when Hiccup would wake up screaming with tears streaming down his cheeks. Those were the nights when Hiccup would scream out "DADDY!" and the teenage hero of the tribe would revert to a little boy that no even Toothless was able to help. It was those nights Stoick would cradle his little boy on his lap and softly sing to him like he did so long ago. Toothless would pace, waiting for Hiccup to calm down to they could snuggle and would end up curling around Stoick's big chair and falling asleep next to them.

Over the weeks the nightmares became less and less until nearly a month after coming out of the coma Hiccup requested to have his bed put back in his room. As much as he loved being close to his Dad, Hiccup loved his space and there really wasn't enough room for him, his Dad and Toothless to sleep comfortably. Stoick's room just wasn't large enough.

It was all good in theory. The bed was put back in its place and a large stone slab was carefully placed in one corner close to the edge of the loft so that Toothless had his own bed that he could heat to his comfort. The first night Hiccup stared at the steps, a challenge he had yet to face on his own, and took a deep breath. Stoick watched a few feet away, promising not to interfere unless Hiccup needed him. Toothless, however, stood behind the boy, his long tail swishing back and forth and wings twitching, feeling the same worry and anxiety that Stoick did about letting the boy go up the steps on his own.

Hiccup's hands clenched and unclenched and then he placed the left on the wall and carefully lifted his bad leg and took the first step. He took it slow, one shaky step at a time. A few times he got shaky and his bad leg looked as if it might buckle. One time he looked as if he had completely lost his balance. Both Stoick and Toothless moved at once to help him but he suddenly caught himself and finished the climb. He turned around with a gallant flourish and bowed to them both as if it was all a grand show, a cheeky little smile lighting his face.

Toothless gave him a mean look before bounding up the stairs after him.

"AH! Toothless, no! No tongue baths! I just had a proper bath this morning! Tooth!" Hiccup laughed and Stoick could hear the scraping of the metal foot and the thump of Hiccup rear on the loft floor followed by both boy and dragon laughter.

Stoick shook his head and went to check on the two. Sure enough Toothless had Hiccup pinned to the floor and was licking him head to toe. He could help but laugh. Had this been only two months ago he would have killed the dragon in fear of his son's life but now…now his son had a pet dragon.

"Boys!" he called. Such a call would normally separate Hiccup and Fishlegs when they rough housed as youngsters but with Hiccup and Toothless they were in their own world and it took a loud whistle to make either of them look up. "Hiccup, did you clean the wound?" he asked, somehow unable to say stump to Hiccup just yet. It was one of those things that were hard for him to talk about. With Gobber it was different; he had been a grown man when he lost his limps.

Hiccup gazed around Toothless's front leg at his father. "Yeah, Dad. I washed and made it was clean and dry before adding the new dressing. It's healing fine. Gobber says the new layer of skin growing over it nicely."

Stoick nodded. "That's good. Alright, get ready for bed. Toothless, that's your bed. No trying to climb into bed with Hiccup, understand."

The Nightfury gave him a blank look.

"Uh huh, I know you understand me, dragon. No games tonight," he gave Toothless his sternest look and pointed to the rock slab.

Of course boys will be boys and the two did play for a while in which Stoick would have to yell reminders that they were supposed to be sleeping not playing. It wasn't until much later when he was getting ready to go to bed himself that he realized he had been yelling "boys" and not telling Hiccup to stop playing with his dragon. He lay in bed for several hours pondering why he would say such a thing and when did he start considering Toothless not only a part of the family but also almost human. Sometimes dealing with Toothless was like dealing with another Hiccup.

He shook his head and rolled over to go to sleep when he heard the soft click of metal on wood and soft whispering. A small smile tugged on Stoick's lips but he listened carefully, worried that Hiccup might lose his footing but soon enough he was on the main floor and crossing it toward Stoick's room.

"Dad?" came the small nervous voice.

Stoick slowly sat up. "Yes, son?"

In the dark he could see Hiccup shuffle in the doorway. "Uh…I know this might sound weird but…ah…can we slip with you?"

"Oh?" Stoick answered a little surprised. Hiccup hadn't asked to sleep with him in a long time. "Nightmare?"

"Uh huh."

"Alright, but let's not make this a habit." Secretly Stoick was rather happy to have his son lay next to him where he knew Hiccup was safe and away from danger. He really didn't like having Hiccup back in the loft but knew the boy needed his space to grow and once more be independent. Nonetheless he pulled back the furs and let Hiccup climb in next to him. He was happy to see that Hiccup had managed to put on his prosthetic by himself with little difficulty. They snuggled down together, Stoick with his chin resting gently on Hiccup's head and an arm protectively around his boy. "Wait…we?" he finally asked moments before a large weight settled over him and Hiccup. Stoick couldn't help but chuckle softly. "Good night, Toothless."

He felt Hiccup hug him a little tighter. "Thank you," he whispered.

Stoick pressed a kiss to his son's crown then rested his cheek against his head. "You're welcome, son. Now close your eyes and sleep. I have you. I have you."

That night Stoick slept unlike he ever slept before. He slept in peace, his son safely tucked in his arms and a dragon draped over the both of them. Oddly enough it was rather comfortable. Toothless nuzzled his belly but mainly stayed on Hiccup, his paws hugging both Vikings. It truly was as if he was part of the family, a part that had been missing and was now finally found. A little bit of that loneliness Stoick felt ever since losing Valka was finally filled.


	27. Chapter 27

My Hiccup 27

Just about everyone adapted to the dragons that were now part of their tribe and just about everyone turned to Hiccup for advice. Gobber wasn't lying when he told Stoick the boy had adoring fans only now in was in support of the dragons rather than Hiccup defeating them. And while Hiccup was generous and smiled, offering advice and trying to deal with any troubling dragons he did go into hiding when it became too much. Usually he would take off to Raven Point with Toothless or up to the tree house but soon they were discovered and Hiccup had to find someplace else for he and Toothless to rest. And so came a discovery that no one was really anticipated.

Stoick should have known something was up when Hiccup came home early one even with his wicker packsack heavy on his back and an exhausted look on his face, his limp a little more pronounced and Toothless following close behind with a disapproving scowl. That scowl was more of a telltale then the packsack.

"Fish not swimming today?" Stoick teased, looking up from the dinner he was preparing. He was trying to make it a point that they ate dinner together more often rather than going to Mead Hall every night.

Hiccup was lost in his own whole and it took a moment for he answered. "Uh?"

His father shook his head. "That much fun, uh? Go put your stuff away then you can give me a hand. I can use a few onions and carrots for the stew."

The boy only stared at him before finally blinking and giving a small nod. "Yeah, okay." He went up a few steps then paused. "Hey, Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know how long Terrible Terror eggs take to hatch?"

Stoick looked thoughtful for a moment or two then shrugged his massive shoulders. "I don't know. A few weeks. Maybe a month or two. There's nothing in the Book of Dragons?"

"Nope."

"Hm… You'd best ask your grandfather." He returned to cutting the slap of yak roast into small chunks. "Why do you ask?"

There was silence for a moment or two before Hiccup answered. "No reason really, just curious. Uh…the gang and I were having a bit of a debate over a nest we found just outside of town."

His father's head shot up. "I hoped none of you touched it. The mother might abandon them or worse."

Hiccup's face paled. "Worse how?"

"She can destroy them. Hiccup, you need to remember dragons are animals, son. They operate on instinct. If they feel threaten they'll do whatever they have to protect themselves even if it means destroying or abandoning their eggs. Tell your friends to stay away from the nests, alright?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, Dad." And he hurried up the steps to his room, Toothless grumbling behind him.

Stoick shook his head. "'Yeah, Dad. Sure, Dad. Right away, Dad.' He'll be back there tomorrow and the day after that until their hatch or I'm proved right," he grumbled under his breath with a bemused smile. That boy was worse than he was as a boy. Of course in his case he would have been destroying the nest not waiting for babies to hatch and knowing Hiccup he'd be coddling them as soon as he can. Shaking he head he laughed at himself. He was so much like his mother.

What Stoick didn't know at the time was that Hiccup was carefully unloading egg after egg onto his bed. "I know, I know. I shouldn't have taken them," he told Toothless as the Nightfury glared down at the tiny eggs. They were about double the size of a chicken's but a varying shade of purple with dark green spots. There were six of them. He and Toothless had found them a few days ago and out of curiosity Hiccup had watched over them. Usually one of the parents was close by to tend them but neither had showed up. The next day was the same and so was today. Worried they were abandoned Hiccup decided to take them home in hopes they were still alive and that one of the inner village Terrors would perhaps adopt them once they were hatched.

Not sure what to do with the eggs, Hiccup bunched up his blankets around them to keep them from rolling off then left them to open his trunk. There he pulled out his extra clothing then lined it with his thick fur blanket, making sure it was soft and warm before carefully placing each egg one by one inside. Then he placed one layer of clothing over top just in case his Dad decided to look inside or maybe place new clothing in it. That usually wasn't until his birthday but it didn't hurt to be cautious. He made sure each one was safely tucked in before gently closing the lid.

"Okay, this is our secret. We'll talk to my grandpa but no one is to know they're here, okay?" Hiccup told Toothless as he fixed his bed. "Oh wait…Dad wants me to get stuff from the garden. Do you think they'll be okay until morning?"

Toothless rolled his eyes and gave a huff.

"Yeah, yeah. You think I'm being stupid but I couldn't just leave them there." He tucked the packsack in its place next to his desk. "You coming down for dinner or going to bed?"

His Dragonese was getting better but he still couldn't get Toothless to answer him with more than an amused grin, laughter, a roll of the eyes and sometimes excited bouncing. Maybe it was the dialect or maybe Hiccup was saying it wrong so he bounced between Norse and Dragonese. Either way Toothless understood him he only wished he understood the Nightfury as well. Well they'd only been together a few months they still had a life time to learn to communicate to each other better.

Toothless rubbed up against him with a happy purr then sauntered to his nest. A fire breath warmed the rock as he walked in a circle before settling down and going to sleep.

"Sweet dreams," Hiccup called with a grin before heading downstairs. He hurried outside to gather the vegetables his father asked for and cleaned them in a bucket of water. Once he was down that he used the water for the garden since it hadn't rained in a few days.

Dinner was a quiet affair, just him and his Dad chattering about village affairs, how the dragons were fitting in and all the little ideas Hiccup had to help them that Stoick would once dismiss. When it came to caring for dragons Hiccup had an uncanny knack of figuring out their needs and finding solutions. The boy truly was brilliant he just needed to find his niche and it seemed dragons were exactly what Hiccup was good at. He was their protector not there killer.

Of course the boy was very fidgety that first day. He kept glancing up to the loft with a worried frown that quickly peaked Stoick's interest.

"Is Toothless alright?" he asked when Hiccup looked toward his room for the tenth time.

"Ah…I think he ate some bad fish," he lied. He looked down at his plate and poked at his food. "He's been a little under the weather all afternoon."

"I'm not going to have a mess to clean up there, am I?"

"No! No…I'm pretty sure he got it all out before we came home. He just called it an early night," Hiccup said hurriedly. He glanced toward his room once more. "He'll probably be up in a few hours for a night flight."

His father studied him for a moment then glanced up at the loft as well. "Maybe. But if he's not well then let him be. I'll have Gothi check him in the morning, alright?"

"Okay," Hiccup agreed.

After dinner and helping with the dishes and clean up, Hiccup went up to his room under the pretense that he didn't want to leave Toothless alone. Stoick reintegrated not to bother an ill dragon and to let Toothless get plenty of rest then he took his helmet and headed out to see Gobber. Once alone Hiccup hurried up to his room. He took a lit the lantern on his desk and carefully placed it on the floor next to the trunk then opened the lid. Very carefully, very gently he lifted on egg and held it close to the light just like he was taught to do with the chicken eggs to see if the was a chick or if it was good for eating. He hoped the shell wasn't too thick and that he could see inside. Luck was with him. A small dark curled up shape could be seen inside. It didn't look too old and certainly didn't fill the egg. Maybe a week or two? He repeated the process with each and every egg and each one had a little dragon inside. His breath shuddered in excitement.

"Hey, bud, we've got six babies here," he called to Toothless. His excitement dulled slightly. "I just hope they're okay here. They don't have a mom to keep them warm. I hope this works until I can talk to my grandpa. He'll know what to do."

Toothless opened one eye and looked at him but otherwise made no sound.

Hiccup tucked the eggs back in the trunk and covered them up once more. "We'll keep them safe and find them good homes," he said more to himself than Toothless. Stretching, he gave a yawn. It had been a long day and even though he and Toothless had flown across the island they were both very tired. He closed the lid of the trunk, placed the lantern back on his desk and blew it out, then limped toward Toothless. "Night, bud," he mumbled before curling up next to his best friend. "Thanks for helping me save them. I know you really didn't want to."

Toothless gave a huff but wrapped the boy under his wing, his tail going over the boy's legs. Humans were such fickle creatures in his opinion but his Little Freckle was the oddest of them all. Little Freckle had a big heart and lots of love to share. He wasn't like the others on this island, almost always soft spoken and tended to shy away from his kind when he felt overwhelmed. Little Freckle was dragon trapped in a human body. It was rare but not unheard of. It was what made Little Freckle so precious to Toothless. They were kin. They were brothers.

He nuzzled his little human's head. He might not agree with taking the abandoned eggs but there had been no stopping the boy. He wasn't going to let them die if he could help it, just like how he had committed himself to helping Toothless. With a large smile the Nightfury fell asleep.

That was how Stoick found them. It was how he often found them after a long day. With a soft smile he took the blanket from Hiccup's bed and slipped it under Toothless's wing to cover Hiccup. He rarely had to worry about Hiccup's safety with Toothless around. He had come to trust the dragon greatly when it came to his son.

. . .

The net morning Hiccup's bad leg hurt so bad it was hard to stand at first let alone walk. He took the amount of bog myrtle as he was advised by both Gobber and Gothi. He was in a rush to get to his grandfather's and he wasn't going to let his stump stop him. He did stopped long enough at the kitchen table to grab a slice of fresh baked bread curtesy of Mrs. Larson. He munched it down as Toothless dug into his basket of fish that Mulch and Bucket brought him every morning. Stoick watched them in amusement.

"I'm off to grandpa's," the boy announced through a mouth full of bread which was unusual for Hiccup who had impeccable manners. He swallowed. "Then I'm going to spend the afternoon working on the new Book of Dragons. Fishlegs and I are updating the one Bork wrote with everything we're learning. You know being up close and personal. You don't think Gobber would mind me taking the day off, do you?"

"Gobber doesn't have much work for you right now so I'm sure he'll be okay with it," Stoick answered with a small grin. "You're not going flying with your friends?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Maybe later. I just want to get some work done first."

That was what Stoick liked to hear. Hiccup having his mind on work and not wandering to some fanciful idea was always a good thing. "Alright. I'll be in and out most of the day so don't be afraid to come to me if you need help."

The look of surprise that came to Hiccup would never stop bothering Stoick. It reminded him of how much they had drifted about the last few years before Toothless entered their lives. After a moment the boy nodded slowly. "I will, Dad."

Stoick gave his shoulder a squeeze as he walked by. "Alright. You two best stay out of trouble. And don't be outside too long, there's a storm on the horizon. It might be a big one."

"Okay."

With a call to Toothless, Hiccup hurried out of the house. The dragon frowned at his young rider and gave an exasperated sigh before following him at a more leisurely pace. Stoick shook his in bemusement. The two of them really were something else. Hiccup still acted odd and no matter how old he got Stoick would never completely understand him but it seemed Toothless did and it was good to finally find someone who did, even if it was a dragon. He firmly believed Toothless was exactly what Hiccup needed.

. . .

One of the Terrible Terror eggs was tucked in the inside pocket of Hiccup's leather vest. The vest was a size or two too big for him but for once it served his purposes perfectly and had hid the egg from not his father but everyone he passed. The village dragons always came to him for a pet or a sniffle so no one questioned when they sniffed at his vest. Hiccup graced each with a quick pat or scratch before finally retreating to Toothless for a quick escape to Old Wrinkly's.

That caught the notice of Fishlegs who had grown used to seeing Hiccup playing with the dragons first thing in the morning. He had never seen Hiccup run away from them, not since they became part of the tribe. He sat back on his dragon, Meatlug and decided to follow him. Hiccup only acted odd when he had a fiendishly clever plan. This must be a good one.

. . .

"Grandpa?" Hiccup called as he cracked the front door open. He had knocked but Old Wrinkly hadn't answered. The sky was growing dark and big fat rain droplets were starting to come down just as his father had warned. Hiccup pushed the door open wider and hurried inside. He quickly and carefully pushed aside a table and pile of whatsits to make room for Toothless to get in out of the rain. It wasn't much room and it took a little work to close the door without catching the Nightfury's tail but they managed. Once Toothless was in Hiccup made his way through the clutter to find his grandfather. He found the withered old man in his tiny library far in the back in what once was Valka's bedroom. There was still a bed and odds and ends that once were hers and not yet given to Hiccup but otherwise there were maps and books scattered all over. "Grandpa?"

Old Wrinkly's head snapped up from a dusty old parchment he was studying. "Hiccup?" he asked in surprise. He stepped away from the desk and opened his arms for their customary hug.

Hiccup immediately hugged him, careful of the egg hidden in his pocket. "Why didn't you answer when I knocked?" He always answered when Hiccup knocked and said he always knew it was him. This was unusual behavior for Old Wrinkly.

"I'm sorry, my boy. I didn't hear you. My mind was busy thinking of the pass." Old Wrinkly ushered him to the desk and the parchment he had been studying. It was a child's drawing of dragons, many different species of dragons. "Your mother drew this when she was about your age. She would be so happy to see that you ended the war. Speaking of which…where is Toothless?"

"In the front. Things seem a little more cluttered than usual." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, not wanting to insult his grandfather.

The elderly man's head bobbed up and down. "Aye. I've been searching for things. Maybe you can help me clean up during your lesson today."

"Ah…yeah. Maybe you can up with something as well."

They cleaned the front first so that Toothless had enough space to curl up and make himself comfortable as well as the table so that he and his grandfather could sit down. Hiccup hung the kettle over the hearth to boil water then made them both tea. Once they were both seated Hiccup pulled out the egg and handed it to his grandfather. "I found a nest," he explained quickly. "Toothless and I were watching over it for a few days but there were no parents so we took all of them home I just need to know if they're alive or…"

Old Wrinkly took the egg and studied it for a long time. "Go fetch me a candle," he instructed.

Hiccup practically leapt out of his seat and ran to the cupboard where the homemade candles and brick-a-brack were kept. He lit it from the hearth and let the wax drip onto a saucer before sticking to bottom to it. Once it was one the table he sat across from Old Wrinkly excitedly.

"Let's see," his grandfather said as he drew the saucer close and held the egg of the flame. "Hmm…very small, very, very small." He peered closed all the while humming to himself. "Ah…it's moving. Very slowly of course. Only two weeks old at most. Gestation time for a Terrible Terror is usually six to seven weeks. How are you keeping the eggs warms?"

"In my trunk wrapped in warm furs."

"Hm…you should use a bladder filled with hot water to simulate that their mother's warmth."

Hiccup nodded excitedly.

"Keep the eggs next to it and furs. You'll need to keep them toasty warm at all times."

"I know."

"Reheat the water at least three times a day."

"Yes."

"Do you know what you're going to do once they hatch?"

That got Hiccup stumped. "Ah…mushed up fish?" he asked already a little disgusted by the idea. Having Toothless regurgitate headless fish to share with him was disgusting enough.

"It would have to be very fine the first week or so…almost soup like but creamy in texture," Old Wrinkly continued not noticing the shade of green Hiccup was turning. "Maybe Toothless can help you there. Babies, be them human or dragon take a lot of work."

There was a clash of thunder that made them all jump but none more than Toothless as the front door came crashing down on his tail with Fishlegs and Meatlug tumbling in. The Nightfury gave a pain filled yelp and pulled his tail free, inadvertently tear his prosthetic tail. Meatlug pleated an apology and got off the door as much as room would allow her while Fishlegs scrambled into the hut.

"Sorry! Sorry, I didn't mean to crash in. The thunder scared Meatlug and well…sorry," the large blonde boy yammered as he tried to pull the door out from under Meatlug and put it back in place before the wind sent a barrage of rain inside.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Hiccup asked in astonishment. He never expected Fishlegs to spy on him. Yes, they were friends again but they weren't nearly as close as they used to be.

Fishlegs turned bright pink. "No!" he objected but he began scrapping one foot against the wooden floor. "Yes…sort of. You were acting like you were up to something so we followed you and…" His blue eyes went to the egg on the table. "Is that…you're going to have babies?"

Hiccup blinked at that. "Ah…yeah?"

"So I wasn't hearing things!" Fishlegs cheered as he hurried up to see the egg. "Oh…it's so small! What are you going to name it? Is it a boy or girl?"

Hiccup looked from Fishlegs to his grandfather then slowly back. "I think it's a little early to tell. Fishlegs, you can't tell anyone about them, especially my father," he said sternly, hoping Fishlegs wouldn't get over excited and blurt out his secret to the entire village. "The eggs have no one but us."

Fishlegs inhaled sharply and met his gaze, his excited dwindling as he sobered to what was going on. "Our secret," he promised, glancing to Meatlug. "We'll won't say a word to anyone."


	28. Chapter 28

My Hiccup 28

Fishlegs was no good with keeping secrets. He was always fidgety and looking guilty about something and Hiccup was sure they were screwed when he came to visit a few days later to see the eggs. Stoick only gave the large boy a strange look before leaving to attend his duties but it wasn't Fishlegs that gave way Hiccup's secret. In fact it was sort of an accident.

Hiccup had done his and his father's laundry and left them hanging on the line to dry as he usually did once a week. It was an exceptionally hot day so the clothing dried quickly that morning. Hiccup hadn't noticed and was already on his way to the new Dragon Academy that his father had graced him with what once the killing ring for dragons. He was excited to get started on new training technics for him and Toothless but had taken enough time to rotate the eggs and refilled the bladder with fresh hot water to keep the eggs warm. Knowing they were safe, he and Toothless had rushed off to the Academy.

It so happened that with the dragons in training Stoick didn't have such a heavy workload and was able to a little time to catch up with his own personal stuff. He actually had more time on his hands than he was used to. So when he noticed the clean laundry flapping in the wind was dry he decided to give Hiccup a break from his usual chores and put them away. Since his room was on the main floor he did his first then carried the wicker basket up to Hiccup's room.

Hiccup's room was almost always tidy, far tidier than the rest of the house. That was usually Stoick's fault since he was always in too much of a hurry to pick up everything. He often joked that his boy was obsessed with putting everything in their place but then again it could be because he was sometimes still unsure of his footing especially in the dark where he couldn't feel things with his left foot anymore. Even Toothless's corner was exceptionally clean or maybe that was a dragon thing.

He placed the basket next to the large trunk at the end of the bed. Without thought he opened the trunk and began placing Hiccup's folded clothing inside only to pause suddenly. The lower layer of clothing and furs were unusually lumpy. Curious he began removing the clothing only to stop when he uncovered a bunch of eggs. His eyes in surprised. Six eggs just a little larger than a chicken's were hidden in a makeshift nest with a hot bladder to keep them warm. It was all very cleverly done and Stoick couldn't help but wonder just how long Hiccup had them hidden in his trunk. He sat back on his heels, unsure what to do. Back in the old days he would have destroyed them but now that the war was over he simply couldn't do that in good conscious but he couldn't exactly let Hiccup keep them either. They had enough with dragon living in the house, six more was just too much. Still, these were just eggs. Maybe he could let Hiccup care for them until they were hatched and then find them homes. Oy! He was getting soft.

When Hiccup came running into the house a few hours later with Toothless hot on his heels Stoick said nothing about his find. He barely raised a brow when the boy came charging back down a few minutes later with the bladder and began heating water over the hearth.

"Stomach pains?" Stoick asked as Hiccup emptied the bladder.

"Ah…my leg actually. That storm played havoc with it," Hiccup answered with a goofy smile that clearly said he was hiding something. The boy was limping but not enough to appear as if he was in any severe pain.

"Maybe I should take a look at it," Stoick offered.

Hiccup's face paled. "Ah…okay," he murmured, leaving the empty bladder on the table. He sat down and began undoing the binds to his prosthetic. To his surprise Stoick knelt before him and took over. Large fingers carefully and oh so gently removed the contraption from the stump then pushed the fabric of the pant leg up over the white binding that still covered the stump. Underneath was scared flesh. The stump itself was healing, new flesh growing over the burnt stump. It no longer looked an angry red but it would never match the rest of him. "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that," Hiccup whispered.

Stoick sighed as he stared at what was left of his son's left leg. "Yeah, me neither," he admitted. He met Hiccup's gaze and saw a flash of fear as if he knew he was caught. "You need to put more cream on it. When you go to bed and first thing in the morning, understand?"

Surprised Hiccup blinked. "Yes…yes, sir," he said quickly.

"Good boy. I'll help you to your room." Stoick stood, holding the fake leg in one hand and wrapping his other arm around Hiccup. He was much taller than his son so he pretty much carried the boy all the way up to his room. He gently set Hiccup on his bed and placed the prosthetic on a nearby stool before going back down for the bladder and filling it with hot water. The hot water bottle might be for the eggs but given the off and on storms that had been hitting Berk the last few days he was more than willing to play along with Hiccup for now. They were going to have the discussion about the eggs he just needed time to figure out how to approach the situation without Hiccup ending up looking like some wounded bird or scared rabbit. There were somethings he just didn't know how to talk to his son about without it ending badly. This was something he was willing to wait another day or two. With luck Hiccup would come to him.

Anyone who knew Old Wrinkly would know that his predictions were rarely correct. Hiccup checked on the eggs every day, always alternating and rotating the eggs and checking them against a lantern or candle. Fishlegs came to help at least twice a day, before and after training but neither of them were there when the eggs hatched weeks early or saw the smoke escaping Hiccup's bedroom window.

"Oh no…" Stoick grumbled when Gobber pointed out the smoke. The two hurried to the large hut. "Hiccup!" Stoick yelled when he threw open the door. The bottom floor was fine but the smell of wood burning was strong. He hurried up the steps but thankfully Hiccup wasn't there and neither was Toothless but the trunk with the eggs was smoking.

When Hiccup returned home many hours later completely oblivious of the small fire in his home. He and Toothless bounced in full expecting to have the house to themselves for a few hours when they came short at the sight of six baby Terrible Terrors crawling all over the kitchen table and the two men sitting there casually enjoying a tankard of mead and looking completely at ease even though Stoick had one of the little dragons on his helmet.

"Ah…maybe we should make a break for it and head south…far, far south," Hiccup whispered to Toothless as he unconsciously took a step back. He was in trouble, big, big trouble, enough trouble to make that incident with the fire launcher look like a good idea.

Stoick stood, careful of the Terror on his head. "Son, I think we should have a talk about your little…friends."

"Very, very far south," Hiccup continued but to his horror Toothless only laughed at him and gave him a head bunt toward his father.

To his and Toothless's astonishment he was allowed to keep the Terrible Terrors, at least until they were either old enough to care for themselves or – and Stoick stressed on this one – find them homes with people willing to care for them. Hiccup would have to care for them, clean up after them, teach them to fly and everything else a mama dragon would do. Hiccup agreed to all the terms and carefully let them climb on him so he could take them back to his room. Stoick supplied him with a proper makeshift nest that would allow the Terrors to grow but it wasn't long before Hiccup found them curled up in his bed, keeping him toasty warm on cool nights.

It was amusing as hell seeing Hiccup interact with the Terrors. Stoick still had a habit of checking on his son at night and it took a get deal of self-control not to laugh aloud at the sight of the six little dragons laying all over the bed, on Hiccup's legs or head while Toothless glared at them or tried to quietly get them off without waking Hiccup. Day time was just as funny. Everyone had grown used to seeing Hiccup and Toothless together but seeing Hiccup and Toothless followed by half a dozen little Terrors had just about everyone watching them. There was usually a little green one on his shoulder or trying to hitch a ride in his hair. The others tried hitching rides on Toothless but the larger dragon growled at them and flicked them away with his tail.

Dragon training was next to impossible with the Terrors tagging along.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Ruffnut asked as the heir tried to get the Terrors to stay in one corner away from the training.

"Making them safe," Hiccup resounded as if it was obvious.

"Duh, that's not how you make them safe. Just tie their tails together."

He stopped what he was doing and stared at her as if she had completely lost her mind.

"That would make an awesome tug-of-war!" Tuffnut chimed with a bright smile.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. The twins were insane but at least they seemed to like him now. Practise when on as it usually did, filled with arguments and everyone coming up with their own ideas on how to proceed. They were still a new team just getting their footing and testing the waters and since Hiccup was their leader, someone who they all shunned for most of their lives and although Hiccup could train dragons he had yet to prove himself as a leader to the teens. Being constantly distracted by the hatchlings didn't help either. Each time he mounted Toothless they tried climbing on as well. On the plus size each time the Nightfury took to the air the Terrors tried to fly as well. That got a lot of awws and oohs from the other teens. That was all fine except when one anxious Terror darted in front of Toothless when he was firing at a target. Seeing that the little dragon was about to get blown to bit Toothless shot out to grab it but at the same accidently bucked Hiccup off, snapping the line that kept them connected. Hiccup landed in a large mud puddle and rolled with the fall to project his bad leg and keep from breaking anything. When he sat up he was covered head to toe in mud and none too happy with his dragon and best friend. Toothless gave him sorry puppy eyes as he held the Terror by the scuff.

Sighing, Hiccup got up and shook as much mud of him as possible. "Well I guess that's it for training today," he grumbled before looking up at the blue sky. "Although now would be a perfect time for a little rain!" he called to the sky but of course the Gods never listened to him when he needed them. "Come on, bud. It's time for the babies to eat any way." He climbed back on Toothless, grumbling under his breath about the amount of work it was going to take to clean the saddle and rigging. But right now with how sticky and clinging that mud was all Hiccup wanted was a hot bath.

"Hiccup, do you want me to…" Astrid started as the Terrors all climbed on to Toothless. But Hiccup never heard her as they took off toward their hut.

The youth didn't think. He put himself on remote as he gathered large buckets of water and began heating them over the hearth. Then he dragged out the wash basin and slowly filled it until it was at least warm enough to sit in comfortable while he cleaned himself. The Terrors sat along the rim and sung happily, enjoying the warm steam wafting off. Some even jumped in to get wet too. Hiccup giggled and stroked their little heads. It had been three weeks since they hatched and they had grown quite a bit but they were still having trouble flying. Hiccup would glow under their wings to try to get them to flap. It might not work but it made him giggle.

A knock at the door made him jump.

"Hiccup?" came Astrid's voice.

Hiccup paled. He was in the tub and the girl he liked was on the other side of the door. "Ah…I minute!" He dunked his head under the water and ran his fingers through his hair to get rid of the dirt. Then he hurried out of the tub, grabbing the back of a chair for balance until he could reattach his prosthetic. Hoping on one foot he managed to wrap a towel around him. Horror filled him when he realized he forgot to fetch a clean set of clothing down from his room.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called again but this time she wasn't alone. Hiccup could hear Snotlout and the other kids talking in hushed voices and Astrid telling them all to shut up. To make matter worse he could hear his father's bombing voice. Judging by the sound he was coming up the hill. Hiccup only had a minute or two to get his prosthetic on and run up stairs to get dressed. At least that was the plan. The Terrible Terrors licking the water off his toes had other plans.

The tiny fork tongues licked ticklish toes. Hiccup tried not to laugh or hop on one foot but he couldn't really shoo them away and Toothless was being of no help whatsoever. The boy tried reaching down and chasing them away but his balance was still only so-so and in the end the Terrors thought he was playing with them and tripped him up. Hiccup gave a cry and reached out to grab the edge of the tub for balance but the chair tipped over and hit the floor with a clatter and he went down with it with a horrified cry.

That cry only got worse when the door crashed open and his father, Gobber and the riders all barged in.

"Are you al…" Stoick began only to stop midsentence at the sight of his only child sitting on the floor soaking wet with a fallen chair next to him, a tub of dirty water slushing over the rim and his towel wide open displaying his nether region. He glanced over his shoulder at the teens behind him, namely Astrid who was gaping at Hiccup in utter surprise lost for words. Thankfully Gobber snapped to attention and gently shoved everyone out of the hut. Stoick took three large strides across the floor and scooped Hiccup and his fake leg up then carried him to his room. Toothless and the Terrors followed.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Stoick asked as he dried Hiccup off, feeling as if the teen was just a little boy again.

"Nothing happened," Hiccup grumbled, sticking his arm through a sleeve.

"So you normally fall out of tubs when pretty girls come a calling?"

Hiccup flushed slightly. "Pretty girls don't normal call for me."

Stoick chuckled. "In case you haven't noticed Astrid calls on you quite a bit. You might say she's smitten by you."

"I don't think so," the boy objected. "She hasn't kissed me since I came out of the coma."

"Oh! So kissing is how you show affection, uh? Not the fact that she wants to spend time with you or that she worries over you and always asks about you when you're not well?"

Hiccup just frowned. "What if that chances and things go back to before and she starts ignoring me?"

"That could happen but it's unlikely. Where is this coming from?"

The youth was silent for a long time. He stared at his left leg as his father placed the wrapping on it. "I don't know. I'm just afraid…I like her. I want to show her I'm more than a dragon trainer."

Stoick raised a bushy brow.

Hiccup swallowed and shrugged his slim shoulders. "That I can a good provider?"

His father laughed and patted him on the back. "Hiccup, you're fifteen. You don't need to worry about being a provider just yet. I'm not ready to be a grandfather either so get whatever other hormone filled ideas out of head now."

"Dad! I wasn't thinking that…it's just Snotlout was hitting on her and the twins mentioned that their parents we're much older than us when they married so…"

"And now you know why the twins are the way they are. What I want you focusing on is your training, training the dragons and keeping that lot out of trouble." He gestured to the Terrors playing tug-of-war with his trousers before snatching them away. "If things are meant to be with you and Astrid then they will be. Don't push yourself on her. She'll let you know when she's ready to go from friend to girlfriend."

Hiccup hesitated. Stoick had said "when" not "if". His father thought he and Astrid were meant to be. Hiccup wished he could say the same. He didn't know how to read her and didn't want to push himself on her like Snotlout does.

Stoick patted his shoulder. "Now, I think it's time to find these guys new homes."

That was much easier than Hiccup ever dreamed possible. It didn't seem to matter that they still had trouble flying. Gothi took two – she had developed a love for the little critters. Old Wrinkly took one, the Larsons took one and Bucket and Mulch took two believing they were good luck. Hiccup felt a little lonely at night without their warm cuddling to him in bed. Toothless ended up resting his head on the bed or Hiccup crawled into his nest until they both got used to the absence of the little dragons. Of course the Terrors never forgot Hiccup and always rushed him whenever they saw him. He was their mama and they had helped him perfect his Dragonese. They were the first dragons to completely understand Norse having learnt it from birth.


	29. Chapter 29

My Hiccup 29

The unusually hot summer was finally coming to an end and the teens decided to celebrate it in their traditional way, well everyone's except Hiccup's. He once again felt like the odd man out as they all flew across Berk to another water whole, this one being one Snotlout and the twins found a few years back when Snotlout still hung out with Dogsbreath and was the leader of the kids. Dogsbreath had died a few months before the war with the dragons ended, accidentally killed while putting out a fire. It was accidental because it just so happen that Hookfang – who was their enemy at the time – had sent him flying with a swipe of his wing and broke his neck. The Monstrous Nightmare went to flee but was captured. Snotlout had witnessed it all but never spoke of it.

Now Hookfang and the other dragons played in the water below a high waterfall where the teens were jumping into the deep water. It looked like great fun and all the teens were laughing but Hiccup found himself unsure and stepping back onto the rocks and away from his cousin and Astrid. Astrid was watching the Fishlegs and Tuffnut below. Fishlegs had declined to jump and was splashing around with Meatlug instead. Astrid's gaze shifted when she heard Hiccup unconsciously kick a pebble.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked as she unwound her long fingers from the leg she had held to her chest and lowering it to the swiftly moving water.

Hiccup stopped, frozen in his tracks. "Ah…yeah. I'm just…" He ran his fingers through his hair and felt the sudden urge to pull it. "I don't know. I'm just…"

"Scared?" Ruffnut provided with a sneer of disgust. She rolled her eyes. "Some dragon conqueror."

"I'm not a dragon conqueror!" Hiccup objected. Everyone was calling him that and even though he had defeated the Red Death thanks to Toothless he didn't do it on his own.

"Sure you're not," the girl teased before leaping off the falls to join her brother below. She curled into a tight ball and made a big splash that sprayed dragons and soaked Tuffnut and Fishlegs.

Snotlout snickered at her words before turning to Hiccup. "So what is it? Are you scared?" he asked, trying to sound serenely concerned but failing miserably. "Hey, if you can free fall through the air with Toothless then you can do this."

"Yeah, that's the thing…I do it with Toothless. I've never jumped from this height into water," Hiccup tried to explain.

"He's right there." Snotlout waved toward Toothless playing with Stormfly and trying to catch fish. "Would you like me to call him so he can catch you like an iddy bitty baby?"

The younger boy's hands curled into fists. Even though they were getting along now Snotlout still had be a bully.

"Hiccup, you don't have to do it if you don't want to," Astrid said gently before glaring at Snotlout. "I'll go with back down…Hiccup!"

If there was one thing Hiccup never could stand it was being called a coward. He splashed to the edge of the waterfall and leapt off before he could think better of it. He could hear the twins down below cheer him on and it sent a rush nearly as powerful as plummeting through the air. The air rushed past him, whipping his air back and the feeling of freedom filled him just like it did when he jumped off Toothless's back and free fell hundreds of feet before he and Toothless lined up just right and shot back up in the air. This time he wasn't going to line up with Toothless. He was going to hit the water.

"Shit me he did it!" Snotlout cried, running to the edge of the falls to watch.

"If he gets hurt I'll kill you," Astrid warned. She watched, her breath held as Hiccup smartly kept his legs together and arms tightly at his sides before hitting that water. It took a few heartbeats before his head popped up to the surface but it seemed he struggling. "Damn it, Snotlout!" She looked around, quickly judging the distance before taking a few steps back to get a good run then she too leapt off the falls. She dove head first five feet to Hiccup's left.

"Whoa…easy there," Tuffnut said, catching Hiccup's right arm and holding him up. "You okay, you're struggling more than ever."

Hiccup was struggling and at first he didn't understand why. He was kicking like he always did but he felt heavier than he should and his left leg just didn't want to move the way it should. It hit him suddenly and he was almost happy when Fishlegs – who was normally a worse swimmer than him – swam over and took his other arm.

"Hiccup?" his friend asked.

Tears strung Hiccup's eyes as the realization washed over him. "I can't swim," he breathed, his voice shaky. He shook his head and went to pull away from his friends but stopped with a sigh.

Astrid swam up ready to take Hiccup from the two boys but Snotlout made a cannon ball and created a small tidal wave that rocked them all. When he popped up he was teasing or joking. He swam up to Hiccup, gave him a meaningful look then dove back under.

"Hey!" Hiccup yelled looking down into the water. He went under for a split second but the boys holding him pulled him back up and kept him that way. A moment later Snotlout was back up holding the prosthetic leg as if it was a trophy.

"See this? It's a problem when swimming. Say goodbye, one leg. This is staying on shore until we're done," Snotlout said as if talking to a small child.

Hiccup looked at his cousin as if he had just lost his mind. "Oh and exactly how am I supposed to swim?"

"With your arms, stupid. Remember how our dads always said to use or legs? Throw all that out and use your arms. I'll just put this somewhere safe."

And to Hiccup's and in fact all the kids' surprise Snotlout swam to some low rocks and placed the artificial leg there. No one understood why until they were ready to leave. Until then Hiccup struggled to relearn how to swim. He kept trying to kick as well as use his arms and to a point it worked. And while the others joked around no one really made fun of him like they used to and they all tried to help. It seemed the dragon trainer was now being trained by the very people he taunt how to train dragons. After a while even the dragons joined in and Toothless would dive under him and then pop up with Hiccup on his back. What started off as a scary experience turned into the one of the funniest Hiccup had ever had with the other teens. They stayed until late in the afternoon when hunger began to get the best of them and no one felt like hunting even though it was much easier now that they had dragons to help them.

Hiccup swam awkwardly to where his cousin put his prosthetic leg and pulled himself up onto the rocks. It took a little fiddling to get the contraption back on. Once it was he had to walk to the other side of the beach to gather his clothing – thankfully the twins didn't try hiding them like they used to – and quickly dress with the others. Fishlegs gushed over how quickly he learned to swim with just his arms while the twins slapped him on the back – in might be noted that Ruffnut actually slapped his butt and remind him she liked "crazy".

"I knew you could do it," Snotlout said, his chest puffed out in pride. "Not as good as me of course but you might be decent competition this Thawfest."

Hiccup brightened. He had lost every Thawfest competition since he was old enough to compete. "You think?"

"Nah. You'd need a leg up and only got one of those," his cousin teased before turning to Hookfang.

"Hardy ha…you're so hilarious, 'Lout. Maybe next Snoggletog you should ask Loki to add a personality to you list of gifts."

That didn't faze Snotlout in the least. "Uh huh, don't forget to ask Thor for a little muscle, noddle arms. There's actual axes thrown at Thawfeast not little sticks. Toothless can't do all the work for you."

"Are. There *are* actual axes," Hiccup corrected.

"Whatever," Snotlout said breezily as he mounted his dragon. "Later losers."

Astrid rolled her eyes as she walked over to Hiccup. "Don't pay attention to him. You did great. We should have thought about your leg before we suggested swimming, especially jumping off the cliff. None of us considered how heavy it must be." She rubbed her left elbow in a gesture Hiccup had learned she did when she was nervous or guilty of something.

"It's okay," Hiccup assured her. He smiled shyly only to receive a hip check from Ruffnut that made him stumble a little closer to Astrid. "Ruff!" he chastised but the female twin was already climbing onto Barf's neck while her brother did the same with Belch.

"You two behave!" was all Ruffnut said before she and Tuffnut took off.

"Yeah, I ought to go, too," Fishlegs said hurriedly.

Astrid rubbed her arm some more. Then she gave him a punch in the arm, smiled and darting toward Stormfly. "Race you to home!"

It was Hiccup's turn to rub him arm but in pain not nervousness. "What, no kiss? That's not fair, wounded Viking over here."

She laughed. "Kisses are only for special occasions. You better not be expecting them every time you stub your toe. You're cute but not that cute." She gave a smirk and then she and Stormfly were gone.

Hiccup scratched Toothless's head as he climbed onto his saddle. "I don't think I'll ever understand girls," he told the Nightfury. Toothless raised his head to rub his cheek against Hiccup's. "You don't get them either, do you, bud?"

*No, I don't, Little Freckle,* Toothless purred, not the Hiccup completely understood him. *At least she's not biting your flank.*

They flew back to the village but Astrid was nowhere to be found. Hiccup was tempted to search for her. It wouldn't be the first time they had played hide-n-seek but something deep inside Hiccup told him to check in on Old Wrinkly. It was technically his day off with no teachings or work other than his daily chores so normally he would let his grandfather be to do whatever it was old men did on their free time. It became a nagging feeling so Hiccup steered Toothless toward the little hut on the beach. On a day like this Old Wrinkly could usually be found outside smoking his pipe. On a particularly hot day like this he'd be resting his feet in a bucket of water under the canopy the townsfolk had created for him. He was nowhere in sight.

Hiccup was tempted to go back to the village and see if he was at the market. Surely he wouldn't be in the hut where it would be stifling hot. Still he had to check. Something felt wrong…horribly wrong.

"Hiccup?" called an old withered voice and for one brief moment Hiccup thought it was Old Wrinkly calling to him.

He looked back but his smile fell. It was only Mildew hobbling down the path to the beach, no doubt here to complain about something the dragons had done or to try and convince Old Wrinkly that Toothless was bad for Hiccup and the Hooligans in general, not that Old Wrinkly ever paid attention. How they were friends was beyond Hiccup. So, not bothering to answer Mildew – which was the farthest Hiccup's bad manners went – he pushed open the door to the hut and stepped inside.

Everything was as it should be in the hut, a clutter of books and maps and the usual brick-a-brack that was in disarray. It was never like this when Hiccup's grandmother was alive and his father always joked that the hut resembled Old Wrinkly's mind, cluttered yet scattered everywhere. Hiccup had tried on many occasions to clean it but Old Wrinkly had an ordering system that only he can maneuver.

"Grandpa?" he called as he carefully made his way through the maze. Toothless was stuck at the front of the building, unable to inch more than a few feet into the building. A muffled sound came from somewhere toward the back. It didn't sound right.

"Hiccup…stupid dragon. Out of my way!" snapped Mildew from the front of the house.

Hiccup stopped and turned back just in time to see Mildew squeeze past Toothless with that stupid sheep of his…Fergus…Fungus…whatever it was called. Toothless growled at the both of them. "Mildew, leave that thing outside. Toothless, stop growling at him. Something's wrong with Old Wrinkly."

"I could have told you that. He missed our chess game," Mildew grumbled, still carrying his sheep under one arm without a care of what Hiccup said or thought.

Ignoring him, Hiccup continued on until he reached his grandfather's bedroom. And there sprawled out on the floor lay Old Wrinkly, looked deathly pale and wheezing horribly. "Grandpa!" Hiccup cried in freight as he rushed to his grandfather. There was a crash in the front of the house and Mildew screamed but Hiccup didn't pay any of it any mind. He knelt on the floor and lifted his grandfather's head onto his lap. "Grandpa! Grandpa, please…please open your eyes."

He felt Toothless's large form push against him before the big black snout leaned forward to sniff at the withering old man in Hiccup's arms. Tears rolled down Hiccup's cheeks. It was unbearably hot in the hut, too hot for someone as old as Old Wrinkly, too hot for even Mildew who was wheezing behind Hiccup.

To Hiccup relief his grandfather slowly opened his eyes but they no longer held the same light they normally did. They were pale, frightfully pale.

"Hiccup," Old Wrinkly wheezed and it sounded like a dying breeze in late autumn. "I knew you'd come."

"I'm here, grandpa, I'm here," Hiccup assured, hugging him as tightly as he dared. "Toothless, go get my Dad. He'll know what to do."

"Yes, yes! Get that beast out of here!" Mildew urged, unable to get around Toothless this time and barely able to see over him to what was going on.

Old Wrinkly reached up to touch Toothless's snout. "Sh…Toothless is perfectly fine here." He ran his fingers up over his frills then over one eye lid until he was back to his nose. "Besides, there's nothing Stoick can do. I've already held on far longer than I should have."

"What are you talking about? Hang on to what?" Hiccup demanded, fear filling him.

His grandfather only smiled wistfully at him before weakly gesturing for Hiccup to come closer as if to tell him a great secret. Once Hiccup was close enough he placed his lips on the boy's cheek in one last kiss. "You are the chosen one, never doubt it." Then he glanced once more at Toothless. "Your mother would be so proud." And with that he closed his eyes never to open them again.

"Grandpa?" Hiccup asked, daring to hope. He placed his ear to Old Wrinkly's chest and listened quietly. "Grandpa? No…no, no, no, no, no… Please don't go…please!"

Mildew gently pushed him aside and listened for a heartbeat as well but there was nothing. No heartbeat, no breath, no movement of any type. Old Wrinkly had passed away in Hiccup's arms with a smile on his face.

Stoick arrived not long later, half dragged and half flown by Toothless who had rushed out of the hut the moment Old Wrinkly took his last breath. The chieftain had not been impressed with his son's dragon at first but find Hiccup curled around Old Wrinkly's body with the rare sight of Mildew trying to comfort him was enough to make him understand the dragon's actions. Everybody knew it was just a matter of time before each of the elders passed on but Old Wrinkly was like a rock to most. He was the second eldest of the tribe and his health was not the best so it was no surprise when he finally died at the ripe old age of ninety-four which was surprising old for a Viking.

Stoick got right down to business. He taught Hiccup how to care for a loved one's body then carried it out to the Great Hall for a celebration of his life. It was a great festive time but Hiccup couldn't bring himself to enjoy it so his father took him back to Old Wrinkly's hut to gather what would be needed to his burial. Hiccup had witnessed numerous burials during the war against the dragons but never anyone he loved. He was very young when his grandmother passed and only remembered the distant burning she her body on been on. Stoick managed to find Old Wrinkly's favorite sword and shield, his helmet and a few other personal things that the old man might want to take to Valhalla and placed them on the table but stopped when Hiccup picked up one an old book that his grandfather had always carried in his breast pocket.

"No this," Hiccup said holding it tight against his chest and looking as if he might put up a real fight if anyone dared put it on the ship with his grandfather's body.

"Hiccup, that's something your grandfather cherished above all else. He'd want it in Valhalla," Stoick tried to reason as he reached for it.

The boy took a step back. "Not this. He'd want me to have it. He told me himself."

Stoick sighed. This was not the time for an argument. "Hiccup."

Hiccup took another step back unfortunately it was into a wall. "It was Mom's. See?" He opened it up to show his father the pages filled with drawings. "He carried it around because it reminded him or her. He said I could have it if he…if he…" He couldn't stop the tears and silently begged him father to understand. "He said she was just like me."

He closed his eyes and clung to the book as his father came closer. He knew there was no way he could ever stop his father from taking it but he couldn't let it be destroyed either. He waited, expecting it to be taken but instead he was pulled away from the wall and into his father's arms.

"Aye, she was just like you, a little fireball of trouble," Stoick said with a little chuckle. "You can keep it and anything else you find that you want. Just don't turn our hut into…this." He gestured at the chaos all around them.

The funeral was the hardest part for Hiccup. His father dealt with most of it; placing the body on the ship as well as the items that will be travelling with him to Valhalla. Hiccup couldn't really make out the body; it was just a slim figure under a white sail. The entire village came out to pay their respects and give their blessings toward a swift and safe journey to Valhalla where they would one day all meet again.

A bow was gently placed in Hiccup's hands and it took a moment to realize what was next until his father knelt before him, getting down to his eye level to ensure he had his son's complete attention.

"Are you ready?" he asked and when Hiccup didn't answer he explained further. This was Hiccup first time truly participating in a funeral. "We're going to light the tips of the arrows and fire them at Old Wrinkly's ship. You need to aim for the pyre so that it lights and the body can burn."

"Why do we have to burn the body?" Hiccup asked feeling rather childish. It was a question he should have known the answer to yet his mind refused to provide it.

His father didn't reprimand him or talk down to him he just touched Hiccup's shoulder and tried to smile reassuringly but there were tears at the corners of his eyes showing how much he was hurting too. "So that we can release his soul and let him join with the other great warriors of the past."

"Oh," Hiccup answered dumbly.

Stoick only smiled and kissed his forehead as he stood. "We all die one day, Hiccup. And on that day we must we ready to let those we love go." He lit his arrow in a flaming cauldron then took aim.

Hiccup did the same and stood next to him. When his father gave the word the two of them fired at the ship, both with perfect aims. The moment they lowered their bows the rest of the tribe took aim and fired at the ship. It was ablaze in seconds and burnt brightly in the bay.

Stoick gave a speech after that but Hiccup only got pieces of it, his mind still not ready to accept his grandfather was gone. Few stayed to watch the ship burn. Most of the villagers wandered back to the Great Hall to continue celebrating Old Wrinkly's life. The Riders one by one approached Hiccup, some gave him hugs or a squeeze to the shoulder. Snotlout kept looking at the ground seeming unsure what to do or say.

"I shouldn't have taken us swimming," he mumbled when he reached Hiccup. "If we'd stayed in town you would have been there early this morning and he might still be here."

Hiccup would be lying if he didn't say he hadn't thought the same thing only he didn't blame Snotlout. He blamed himself for tagging along instead of helping out his grandfather like he usually did regardless of his lessons. "It's not your fault," he told his cousin, unable to meet his gaze.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know."

Snotlout nodded, unsure what else to say, and wandered off after the twins.

And then Hiccup found himself in Astrid's arms. He almost broke down right then and there because it was such a tight hug, a hug that promised comfort and to never let him go and all the things he wanted so bad for as long as he could remember yet never realized until right that moment. He wanted to stay like that forever but he knew he couldn't, he knew it just wasn't right, not yet. He pulled away from her, surprising them both, and tried to smile but he came out as more of a grimace.

He opened his mouth to speak, to try to explain but nothing came out. And then, to his surprise, she leaned in and kissed his cheek, right where his grandfather had kissed him hours earlier and it brought fresh tears to his eyes.

"This calls for a kiss," she said gently as she drew him in for another hug. "And as many hugs as you need until you fill better."

He held her back. "What if this pain never goes away?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Then I'm here to punch you and kiss it better as long as you need me to." It was intended as a joke but all she got was fresh sobs and him hugging her tighter.

"I'll take the kisses. Snotlout can have the punches," he warbled, his face pressed against her hair.

"No promises."

She stayed with him until the sobbing stopped and tried to coax him into joining the others at the Great Hall but Hiccup's heart wasn't into celebrating. He sat on the rocks and watched as the burning ship slowing sailed across the bay, his only companions being Toothless and his father who thought it unwise to leave Hiccup heartbroken and lost. They sat together until the ship burned to its last embers and sunk deep to the bottom of the sea and it, like Old Wrinkly were no more.


	30. Chapter 30

My Hiccup 30

Old Wrinkly's death effected more people than Stoick ever imagined. He knew it hurt Hiccup considerably. He hadn't been the same since the funeral and consumed himself with training dragons with his friends, flying Toothless and enhancing the saddle and prosthetic tail. When he came home at night he barely ate or spoke and went straight to bed, failing asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. It was disconcerting and Stoick would have worried over him if he didn't have issues with the tribe.

It seemed as the second oldest of the tribe Old Wrinkly held a lot of influence over the people, namely the other elders and especially Mildew. Stoick knew they were, only Odin knew why, but if Mildew found things to complain about before he was doing more so now. He blamed the dragons for Wrinkly's death, that by them joining the tribe it too much for his old heart, in particular he blamed Toothless for always at Hiccup's side and attending the lessons. As the bringer of Lightning and Death it was only a matter of time before someone was killed. Mildew riled up all sorts of trouble. Most of it Stoick was able to counter and remind people that Old Wrinkly was exactly as his name suggested; old. He had been a great warrior, a hero and part of the Berk Guard. He had married twice, had two families, his first children now older than Gobber and the second group now some of Stoick's most trusted warriors and guards. Valka had been his youngest and was born when Old Wrinkly was fifty-eight when most men were expecting grandchildren. He had out lived most Vikings and everyone knew it was only a matter of time.

But Mildew was hell bent on ridding Berk of dragons and Stoick was fool enough to actually fall for some of his ploys regardless of how much Hiccup proclaimed their innocence. There was simply too much evidence against the dragons and despite his better judgement Stoick forced Hiccup and the riders to take the dragons to Dragon Island and end dragon riding forever. It was Stoick's biggest mistake. Not only was Hiccup already suffering from losing his grandfather now he lost his best friend. He sulked around the village looking as lost and lonely as he did when he was young and slowly sinking back into his shell again. He barely spoke to the other teens, many blaming him to for not fighting his father harder to keep the dragons. And Stoick felt awful for his decision but he refused to back down. If Hiccup wanted to see Toothless he could after he was done repairing Mildew's roof.

Of course Stoick never counted on just how much they needed to dragons or on Alvin the Treacherous attacking after not being heard of in eight years searching for the Dragon Conqueror.

Searching for Hiccup.

. . .

When word spread of the Dragon Conqueror Alvin honestly wasn't expecting for find a small boy that barely came to his chin. He certainly wasn't expecting to find Stoick's runt of a child. He certainly didn't look like much, just a little thing with noodles for arms and legs or rather leg. Discovering the left had a prosthetic attached was a little surprising but explained the slight limp, otherwise Hiccup was simply a taller version of that tiny boy they kidnapped eight years ago. Hiccup was definitely an appropriate name for him.

A cool breeze ruffled the boy's hair, brushing his bangs away from his bright green eyes. There was a guarded look in them but also a hint of excitement as he looked out over the water, his thin arms folded across an equally narrow chest. Alvin almost feared that if the wind picked up the boy might be blown overboard.

"How old are you now?" Alvin asked, surprising himself as much as the boy. He didn't normally talk to captives. He left such pampering to Viggo and that was only on special occasions. The young man liked to talk, especially to the young.

The boy regarded him for a moment before looking back out at the water. "I'll be sixteen this winter," he said briskly as if it didn't matter.

It didn't really but Alvin wasn't used to his captives being so quickly and not pleading for their lives. Hiccup said nothing. He kept to himself and looked forward, not back to his home island like many others.

"Is it true Outcasts are cannibals?" the boy asked after a few minutes, his voice still as neutral.

Alvin grinned widely revealing a mouth with far too many teeth. "Does that frighten you?"

Surprisingly Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Not unless you like fish bones."

The Outcast chief shrugged. "I can always use you to pick out your father." Alvin almost did a double take when a small secretive smile curled the boy's lips as he turned away.

"I think you forgot who you're talking about," Hiccup said with confidence. His smile only grew as Dragon Island was spotted in the distance.

It was a look Alvin was definitely not accustomed to in his victims, one of peaceful content, as if this was where he was supposed to be. He simply could not understand the boy. Even when the ship landed Hiccup seemed at ease. He didn't flinch when the Nightfury approached them, although he did warn the Outcasts to stay back. At first Alvin was certain the boy was about to be dragon food and he already pictured Stoick's distraught face when the Outcasts returned to Berk an announced his heir had become dragon chow. First his wife and now his miniscule son…what was Stoick to do but bow and accept his own impending death?

But that was not what happened. Hiccup indeed controlled dragons and he used them to chase away the Outcasts and free his people, proving not only to Alvin but all of Berk that the dragons were there to stay and more than ready to protect the Hooligan tribe. Normally someone of Alvin stature would be embarrassed by being defeated by a lone boy and a handful of dragons but Alvin wasn't. He wasn't even mad. He was intrigued. What young Hiccup had done was straight from the stuff of legends. While he hadn't heard it he was almost certain the boy spoke Dragonese. How else could he communicate to dragons with such ease? Dragonese was a forbidden language and if Alvin wanted to he could have a fair number of the tribes bearing down on Berk and after Stoick for allowing his son to not only train dragons but speak to them in their native language. Oh he could cause all sorts of chaos for his old rival but Alvin was no longer interested in Berk's destruction – he would take it back when the time was right – he wanted the boy. He wanted his own dragon army and to accomplish that he needed Hiccup, but how? Stoick was bond to keep his little Dragon Whisperer under lock and key or at least within Berk's limits. He had to find a way to capture the boy again and that meant once more employing his contact on the inside.

All autumn he gathered as much information on Hiccup as he could. It wasn't much really, nothing that he couldn't have guessed in the short time he had the boy in his custody. The youth loved dragons and was willing to give his life to protect them, especially the Nightfury he rode. It seemed this Toothless meant the world to Hiccup and the two were near inseparable. That could be used as a weapon. But as interesting as that was it was the report on Hiccup's personality that interested him more. As with many born small like Hiccup the boy was a bit of an outcast. He was well respected in his community now but he was still adjusting to it and had a tendency to disappear with his dragon for long periods of time. He had recently lost his grandfather and often seemed lost and unsure of himself. He had friends but had trouble relating to them with the exception of their dragons. The same was with his father and guardian. That made Alvin laugh. Leave it to Stoick to have an exceptional child and not know how to relate to him. Gobber was a little more surprising. The buffoon was usually good with children but than if the boy was truly as extraordinary as Alvin believed then maybe the child simply couldn't relate to anyone but his grandfather growing up.

Hiccup also got hurt easily. He used sarcasm as a defense mechanism and while he could crack a joke he couldn't take one so easily if it was about him of his dragon. And like any Viking worth their salt Hiccup did not take kindly to being called a coward. Now there was a weakness Alvin could use.

The reports gave Alvin a considerable amount to think of. The boy way young, just a teen and not yet a man and if his informant was to be believed Hiccup may even have a love interest or at least a crush and that little blonde shield maiden who had dared stand up to him when Alvin had captured those villagers.

So many possibilities but the one thing he had no fear of was the boy using the dragons to attack Outcast Island. Hiccup didn't have the heart for war and was not a very good fighter – not that someone his size had any chance against Alvin the Treacherous. No matter what it took he was going to capture Hiccup and make the boy train his dragons. He just needed to bide his time and find that edge that would bring the Dragon Whisperer to him. Together they could rule the Archipelago.


	31. Chapter 31

My Hiccup 31

Technically Hiccup's birthday only came every four years. It was the downside to being born on a leap year. Nonetheless his birthday was celebrated every year. When he was young it was always a big affair with a large party in the Great Hall that the entire village was invited to but as Hiccup got older and it became apparent that he wasn't like the other kids less and less people attending and even fewer children until his birthday became a family affair with only him, his father, Old Wrinkly and Gobber so why would he think it would be any different this year? Of course it was different. Old Wrinkly was no longer with them and never will be again but at least Toothless was. Hiccup wasn't really in any mood to celebrate his birthday. He hadn't been in many years. This year was special because his birthday actually fell on the correct date, the 29th of February, rather than being celebrated on the 28th of February but it didn't feel special; it felt like any other cold February morning.

He went about his duties, checking on the dragons that weren't hibernating and making sure they had plenty of food and a warm place to sleep. Some enjoyed the snow and cold winds and if it was just a little warmer and less windy Hiccup might have been out flying or having fun like Snotlout and the Thortson twins but he hated the cold and even the short flight to the academy left him shivering and his teeth chattering. He tugged the heavy fur tighter around his shoulders and held the hood over his head. This was one of the coldest winters he could remember in his young life. Thankfully Toothless was like a big hot water bottle that Hiccup could snuggle up to whenever it got too cold. The funny thing was Toothless loved the snow. He rolled around in the snow and bounced through it regardless of the wind and tried to get Hiccup to play with him like they did on the nice sunny days but Hiccup declined happier snuggling then getting wet and cold in the snow.

"You know what I want for my birthday, bud? I want to fly south and find a place that never gets cold," Hiccup whispered as they walked back to the village. The wind was too hard to fly in that direction so that were forced to walk. The village was practically dead, the tribe only coming out of their cozy homes to tend to duties then quickly retreating back to the heat. Now that his responsibilities were finished Hiccup was anxious to do the same. All he wanted was a nice hot tankard of his grandfather's special tea to warm up his body and absently wondered if dragons could drink it. The tea might help warm him up but then again Toothless didn't seem to mind the cold whatsoever so maybe it was best not to give him any.

He was prepared to have the hut to himself when he opened the door, maybe sit in his father's big chair under a pile of furs and read a book and just relax until dinner when his father would unsuccessfully try and sneak in a special dinner that one of the chiefs made especially for Hiccup's birthday. That seemed like a good way to spend a cold and miserable day.

Turning his head away from the onslaught of wind he threw his slight weight into the door and shoved it open. The warmth hit him like a wall and he pushed the door all the way in order to let Toothless in. It was such a relief to finally be out of the wind. It was even better once the door was closed. He closed his eyes, pulled back his hood and let his shoulders fall, the tension finally leaving.

"SURPRISE!" came the screeching voices of five teens.

Hiccup stumbled back, his eyes snapping open in shock and gave a yelp when he nearly fell. Toothless caught him with his head from behind and steadied him. Stoick caught his arm and steadied him further, making sure he was firm on his feet before letting him go.

"I told them yelling wasn't the way to go," the chief told him but there was a large smile on his face, one Hiccup didn't see often, as if he was completely amused and maybe a little bewildered. His eyes were twinkling with laughter and a hint of a secret.

The youth looked around at his normally empty hut unaccustomed to so many people being in it. It was a large hut, larger than all the others simply because it was the chief's but there was rarely more than three people in it at any given time so to suddenly have seven it seemed so small. The twins were hanging upside-down from the rafters with big goofy smiles. Fishlegs was standing next to the steps. Snotlout was sitting on the edge of the loft – pretty much in Hiccup's room which made the young heir a little nervous. Astrid was standing next to the table with a cake that look suspiciously baked like she may have made it and after experiencing her yaknog back on Snoggletog Hiccup was scared to try any of her bake goods.

"What's all this?" Hiccup asked in confusion as his father took his cloak and hung it from a hook next to the hearth to dry.

Snotlout gave a snort. "What does it look like? It's a birthday party, Use…Hiccup. Told you he wouldn't get it."

"What's to get? It's a party," Tuffnut stated, flipping off the rafter and landing on his feet with a grace Hiccup envied. "What's wrong, you never have a party before?"

"Yeah, you look almost as white as the snow outside," Ruffnut agreed, landing slightly behind her brother.

Hiccup was slightly pale and even more confused. "Well…"

"It's been a while," Fishlegs answered when Hiccup couldn't. "Sorry it took so long."

Hiccup simply stared at everyone utterly speechless. "What's the catch?" he finally asked, fully expecting some sort of prank. His gaze returned to his father, silently wanting to know what was really going on.

His father only laughed. "No catch, son. Your friends came to celebrate your birthday with us."

Hiccup lowered his voice for only his father to hear. "But why? I mean…why now?"

Stoick's eyes saddened slightly. He understood Hiccup's hesitation and confusion. The only one out of the five of them to ever celebrate Hiccup's birthday was Fishlegs but that ended a few years back so to suddenly have all of them there now must have been a little suspicious and even overwhelming. "Just try to relax and have fun," Stoick advised, wrapping an arm around the boy's slim shoulders and steering him further into the hut. "Gobber's running a little behind. The Larsons are having a little trouble with their chimney. The stack keeps backing up or some nonsense. We might have to move them to the Great Hall if he can't get it fixed. It's far too cold for a young Magnus and Gustav to spend the night in a home with no proper chimney."

"Okay…" Hiccup answered, avoiding making eye contact with his friends. This was just too weird. There was a large meal already placed on the table along with the cake and, as was traditional on his birthday, Hiccup was seated at the head of the table.

The other kids had to drag up what chairs and stools they could find to gather at the table with him. Stoick opted to stand, happy to see his son gathered with friends on this special occasion. Hiccup kept looking at his father. He was obviously still in disbelief and questioning if he was dreaming or not. Toothless stayed by his side, happily interacting with Astrid who snuck him treats when she thought Stoick wasn't looking. They ate for the first time together outside of the Great Hall, chatting and joking as they normally would and even that seemed surreal to Hiccup but eventually he relaxed and joined in until finally there was nothing left but the cake that all the teens, except Astrid, eyed worriedly. Hiccup caught Fishlegs's gaze and motioned to Astrid in a silent question of whether or not she made it. Fishlegs shrugged.

Stoick stepped up to the table and looked around. "Well I guess that only leaves the cake. Now, Hiccup, I know this isn't your usual cake. I thought since there wasn't much for me to do today I'd try one of your grandfather's recipes."

"You baked?" Hiccup asked in astonishment. Sure his Dad was a good cook but baker? Well that was another story. His bread wasn't bad just a little plain or dry so Hiccup didn't really get his hopes up. Besides, Old Wrinkly wasn't the best baker either so he wasn't expecting much.

"Don't look so shocked. I'm a single father as well as chief you know. I learned to multitask a long time ago," Stoick replied, seeing the look on his son's face.

Snotlout snickered. "Birthday boy first. Careful with the sharp knife, you're only four, you know."

Before Hiccup could retort Astrid came around and smacked his cousin across the back of the head. Hiccup grinned widely. "Now that's my birthday present. Thank you, Astrid. I think I'm good for another year, you can all take back your presents now and head on home." Actually he was a little worried what some of those presents might be and was a little afraid to open whatever Snotlout and the Twins might have got him.

"Oh come on, best part hasn't even started," Ruffnut said, rocking on her stool. "Go on…cut the cake so we can have some. If it doesn't kill anyone maybe one of your presents will."

"That sickly feeling is already settling in," Hiccup grumbled but he cut the cake and passed it around already picturing people bolting for the door because his father mixed up the sugar and salt or cooked it too long or not enough or… It was actually quite good despite looking a little lopsided. Even his father seemed impressed with himself. Everyone was congratulating him and Hiccup slowly began to relax and enjoy himself. Of course the opening presents part put him back on edge again and he took his time opening packages fearing some sort of prank at any moment. He went with Fishlegs's first since he knew the timid Viking would never do anything to hurt him and was happy to find a handmade pouch that could be tied to his belt. Astrid's was a little bigger and much heavier and turned out to be a handcrafter axe that was just Hiccup's size, not a battle axe like hers but useful nonetheless. The twins were next and Hiccup cringed a little when he opened Ruffnut's. It was a new winter fur vest. Tuffnut's gift was a new leather vest for summer. Both were a pleasant surprise and he beamed at the two thankfully. Last was Snotlout's and Hiccup could only stare at the leather bag, fearful to open it and have something jump out at him like he had when he turned eight, the last time his cousin came to his party. Taking a deep breath he undid the ties then leaned back as the bag fell open. Nothing jumped out, no spiders or rat, instead there was a fancy ceramic ink jar like the one Trader Johann brought him from the Mainland. Next to it were a bunch or brand new, never used charcoal pencils and a new journal. Surprised Hiccup looked up at Snotlout in confusion.

Snotlout didn't embarrass easily but he stood back behind the others who were now staring at him as well and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well after the whole Red Death thing and you being in a coma for nearly a month I thought you deserved something…you know comforting…and well I traded Johann for the charcoals cause you like to draw and then he had ink the next time he came so I got that too and well…Dad got the book last time he went to the Mainland. I told him it was for me but I noticed you were running out of paper with the Book of Dragons so…it's yours. All of it." He nodded as if his reasoning was sound before quickly adding; "Don't say I never get you anything. And I'm not wearing black this time like when you turned three."

"Twelve," Hiccup corrected but smiled nonetheless. "Thank you."

His cousin waved it away. "Whatever. Just don't spill it. I almost traded Adelaide to get it but you know my parents." Sadly, Snotlout probably would have traded his sister if he saw something he really wanted.

Stoick was the last to give Hiccup his present. "I'm not big on books but your grandfather had enough to start a library of his own. I went through them and thought these might interest you. Think of it as a gift from him and me. If your read these already I have at least a hundred more in storage."

Hiccup only stared at him at a loss for words. "You kept his books…but you said books were…"

His father waved his hand dismissively. "I know what I've said in the past but obviously I was wrong. I've been wrong about a lot of things. If you don't want them…"

"No, no! I want them. I want all of them actually but these are good for now." He smiled brightly as he took the two thick books from Stoick's arms and hugged them to his chest. "Can I read the others?"

Stoick smiled and nodded. "Maybe. One or two at a time. The house isn't big enough for all of your grandfather's books."

"We can build an extension."

Stoick's brows rose in amusement. "Sure. You and your friends can get right on that."

Hiccup actually looked at his friends hopefully. He got a mixture of reactions but mostly laughter from Snotlout and the twins and his smile instantly fell.

"It's not that we don't like you and all," Ruffnut explained quickly.

"It's just…that's a lot of work and well…" Tuffnut added for her.

"We don't want to," she finished.

Snotlout nodded. "Especially for some lame books. Come on, Hiccup. Now if you said you wanted to build your own apartment and it was summer then we might have joined in but a library…just go terrorize the Hairy Scary Librarian. You're one of the few who actually have access to the Meathead Library. Take advantage of it instead of trying to build your own."

"I hate to say it but he's right," Astrid threw in, surprising Hiccup. "The Meathead Library has more books than any of us can dream of. Just keep Old Wrinkly's books in storage and read them when you want. Maybe in a few years when we've gathered more books then we can look into building a library, right now it's not worth it."

Hiccup had expected Snotlout and the twins to turn him down but he had hoped Astrid would see his vision and understand why he wanted to do it. His heart broke and he turned to his last hope, Fishlegs.

"Uh…if you do go to the Meathead library please don't invite me along," Fishlegs said hurriedly. He swallowed hard. "But if the chief's okay we it maybe we can convert the storage space your grandfather's books are stored in to a mini library for now?"

"It's fine with me, lad," Stoick said, gracing Fishlegs with a smile.

It wasn't much but it would do for now. Hiccup smiled again, thankful to at least have Fishlegs on his side just like old times. "Alright, then that's what we'll do."

The rest of the evening was again once again full of laughter and joking until it grew late and the teens had to return home or check on their dragons and attend duties before heading to bed. Hiccup helped his father clean up even though he was told he didn't have to. It was simply the best birthday Hiccup could remember and the most fun he had talking with his Dad in a long time. They did the dishes together, Stoick washing and Hiccup drying until all the dishes and pots were done and put away. Hiccup chattered on and on about his dream to create Berk's first library and how he wanted to make sure it was open to the public and that people could actually go there and read or burrow a book without having to fear Driller Dragons or some crazed librarian with a bunch of guards chasing them away or worse. Books and reading should be everyone's right. Stoick's head bobbed up and down as he listened not quite agreeing but not wishing to dash his son's dreams. Vikings and reading simply didn't go hand in hand but neither did Vikings and dragons until Hiccup brought them together so what was to say this wouldn't either.

A cold gust of wind blew through the house as the front door burst open and Gobber hobbled in laden with packages as he was every Snoggletog. Hiccup hurried to shut the door as the blacksmith reached for one of the wooden chairs.

"It's one hell of a storm out there," Gobber grumbled as he pulled the heavy fur off and draped it over another chair closer to the hearth. "Haven't seen one this bad since the day Valka went into labor with our boy here."

Hiccup leaned against the door, putting his entire weight on it until he heard the familiar click of the latch fall in place.

"Now that was something, uh? The whole sea nearly froze to the Mainland. It was sheer luck you made it home at all." Gobber sat back, kicked off his boot and lifted his good foot onto the stool Ruffnut had previously occupied. He wiggled his three toes and gave a sigh of relief. "At least I didn't lose any more toes."

"If your foot stinks up my house you just might," Stoick warned before handing him a plate for food that he had set aside for his oldest friend. "You want mead or something warm?"

"Something hot," Gobber answered for turning his attention to the birthday boy. "Hey, what you doing way over there, laddie? Come here, I've brought presents."

"You didn't have to," Hiccup said already overwhelmed by everything he was given.

Gobber studied him for a moment. "Of course I do. I haven't missed a birthday since the day you were born. I was there you know, helping Gothi and Phlegma deliver you. They had me running around like a mad man but I tell you it was worth every second just to be able to hold you before your old man. And when you settle down and marry I plan to be there to hold your little one before you do, too. I've made it part of my To Do list."

Hiccup grinned. "Don't get your hopes too high. I still a kid and I need a girlfriend before I can have a wife."

His mentor and guardian glanced to Stoick. "I thought…"

Stoick shook his head. "Not quite yet."

"Oh…" Gobber looked a little disappointed but quickly recovered and reached for the packages he had hauled in. "Well then I hope you birthday's been good so far. Now I know I promised not to give you any more weapons but I thought maybe these might come in handy."

Hiccup cringed fully expecting another set of miniature bolas or a knife or axe or some sort of killing device that he would never use. Instead it was a custom made set of saddle bags designed to attach to Toothless's saddle and had the Berk crest stained onto the tanned leather. "Gobber, they're perfect!" Hiccup cried as he inspected them. He showed them to Toothless who sniffed inside to see if there was anything hidden in them for him.

Gobber smiled proudly as Stoick patted his shoulder. "Told you he'd love them," the blacksmith boosted.

"Aye, you did," Stoick agreed before cheekily adding. "He loved the books more. He's planning to create a whole library."

Gobber chuckled. "Like you'll every build a library."

"I might."

Hiccup didn't pay them any mind. He was too busy fitting the bags to the saddle to see how they fit.

"Oy, lad, there's one more," Gobber called, drawing the boy's attention back to him. He tapped a parcel on the table that was covered in sheep skin. "This came for you yesterday before the storm. Johann said it was for your birthday. Bertha and Camicazi sent it for you. I guess they couldn't make it due to the weather."

"They never come in the winter," Hiccup reminded him. "And they don't usually send me stuff until spring."

"Well sixteen is a special year plus it is a leap year," Stoick pointed out as he placed a few mugs of hot tea on the table. "Besides, Bertha dotes on you."

"Only because she's trying to get with you," Hiccup teased but he took the gift and opened it. To his surprise there was small box inside with letter written in exceptionally beautiful following script. "Wow…Bertha must have had someone write this for her. There are no spelling or grammar mistakes. Even Cami's not this good." He read it slowly then opened the box. There sat a block of chocolate which was a rarity in the Archipelago and only found on the Mainland where it was very expensive. Stoick only ever bought it on special occasions and usually less than half of what was in the box unless Hiccup was really good.

"Forget doting, now she's just spoiling you," Stoick joked, looking as if he might swipe a chunk.

Hiccup just stared at the letter. It didn't seem like something Bertha or Camicazi would write. It was more of a puzzle than a real letter. Hiccup actually enjoyed riddles…well to a point. Hamish's riddles got annoying after a while.

"There were three boys each with a destiny greater than the one before. One united two species, the second brought war, and the third has yet to unfold," he read out loud. He absently took the knife his father offered him and cut the block of chocolate into even chunks. Stoick split one chunk in half and handed Gobber a piece, leaving the other two for Hiccup. "The pasts always repeats. To learn who you are look to those before you and those to come after."

"I don't get it," Gobber said as he took a bit from his piece.

"Neither do I," Hiccup admitted, completely lost.

Stoick sat back and thought for a moment. "Well you are the third Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, maybe she's referring to that. There was Hamish the Second whose real name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. He was the first. That was about three hundred years ago. Then there's was your great uncle Hiccup Horrendous the Second who died very young…and you. You know all about Hamish and his great treasure that you found a few months back. Supposedly he was the first to bring peace between Vikings and dragons but that was destroyed when Hiccup II was discarded to the sea for being a runt. Now legend says he was raised by dragons and became a wild boy but eventually his family found him."

"Back then dragons were regarded as slaves and treated like cattle," Gobber threw in. He leaned forward as if to tell a big secret. "They wanted their freedom and since Hiccup II was human he was the one to bring their case before his father, Grimbeard the Ghastly, but that was after being discovered and reunited with his family. That didn't go over so well."

"Hiccup II's death lead to war, at least that what Old Wrinkly claimed," Stoick finished. "But there are no records to say one way or another. But there were two previous Hiccups. We have Hiccup I's portrait in the Great Hall but Hiccup II was the youngest of three brothers. The eldest, Chucklehead was chief after Grimbeard died and ended the reign of kings and he lead the Hooligans for a long time before my father took over."

"Maybe one of Old Wrinkly's books has more about them," Hiccup said hopefully. He smiled brightly and bit into his chocolate. It was kind of exciting to think that he might be part of some dragon legacy. It was the same chocolate his grandfather kept hidden in his hut and would sneak to him after a successful lesson or after helping with the chores. He savored it and the memory of his grandfather but now he also had questions about the men he had been named after and the answers were not with his father nor any living member of the tribe with the possible exception of Gothi or maybe whoever wrote the letter. His curiosity was peeked and once that happened he would not stop until he had the answers he sought.

If only the weather would let up so he could find those answers, but sometimes those answers had a funny way of finding him.


	32. Chapter 32

My Hiccup 32

All in all Hiccup had a great birthday and he was still riding from the high as he made his way through the storm for the daily check on the dragons residing at the academy. Toothless was pulling a sleigh full of fish for them but their progress was with the high winds and blowing snow. This time Stoick was with them. He didn't want them traveling so far from the village on such a frigid day when no one could see more than a foot ahead of them, fearing that they may get lost or separated and despite Toothless's keen senses it was easy for someone senses to be lost in the wind and snow.

"Hey, guys!" Hiccup called as he shoved the huge wooden door to the pen open wide enough for Toothless and Stoick to come in. Toothless pulled the sleigh to the center of the large stone room where Hiccup hurriedly unhitched it. "I know it's not much but you guys need to share. Hookfang, I'm looking at you, let the others eat to." He stood back with Toothless as they ate, patiently waiting for them to finish so that he can retrieve the sleigh for use for the dinner fish. It didn't take long. Hungry dragons could eat a cart of fish in seconds.

"I think we're going to need to more fish," Hiccup said in worry.

"The storage hut is beginning to run low," Stoick told him. "We need to make what with have last until the thaw. It's too cold for ice fishing. We can try after the storm breaks."

"Did Gothi say when the storm's going to break?"

His father shook his head. "No. I'm hoping in the next day or two." He helped Hiccup reconnect the sleigh to Toothless and guided them both back outside. "We've had to move two more families to the Great Hall. The way this is going the entire village may be moving there soon." He sighed and reached out to fix Hiccup's heavy fur around his shoulders make sure he was completely covered. "Let's get home and to a warm fire."

They trek through the snow of the academy to the main gate. Here the wind wasn't so bad. Do to the high walls and the way the ground was dug out. Stoick walked slightly in front of his son and Toothless ready to help them if either the snow was too deep or slope too icy. Hiccup was struggling with his prosthetic foot with the snow. The metal foot had trouble finding purchase with the ice and Gobber had added spikes to the bottom to help but so far Hiccup was only fumbling with it or getting stuck when stepping on wood. It was amusing as hell to see but Hiccup didn't find it so funny. So Stoick kept his thoughts to himself as he reached for his boy to help him. No one was expecting the second blow from a bludgeon to the back of his head.

"Dad!" Hiccup yelled reaching to catch him but there was a battled cry that caught him off guard and before he could do anything to help his father warriors clad in heavy furs rushed into the arena as Stoick fell. Hiccup stepped back in surprise as Toothless opened his mouth to blast them with plasma but the men were prepared and nets were thrown over the dragon and cinched tight. "No! Leave him alone!" Hiccup protested, torn between helping his father and his best friend. His father was unconscious and unable to help. Toothless was his best bet. He hurried to untangle the nets ignoring the bit of cold in his fingers as he worked. Before he could loosen even one rope he was grabbed from behind and lifted off his feet.

"We've got the Dragon Conqueror," a familiar booming voice announced, one big arm around Hiccup's waist. "Leave them. The cold will finish them off."

Hiccup kicked backwards trying to used his metal foot to break free but the Outcast chief only whipped him around, his fur cloak tangling around his legs, and threw him over his shoulder. "Dad!" Hiccup yelled, reaching out for his father as they walked by his prone form. "Toothless! No!"

Toothless gave a whine but his muzzle was clamped shut and he couldn't break free. He only stared up at his Little Freckle with mournful greengage eyes until the snow blocked them from each other's view.

Hiccup wiggled and tried to fight his way free by the heavy cloak was wrapped too tight around his legs keeping him warm but also limiting his movements. Hitting Alvin's back did nothing. The fur he wore cushioned Hiccup's blows. It was utterly useless and all Hiccup succeeded in doing was making himself cold and freezing his fingers. In the end he got so cold all he could do was hang off Alvin's shoulder and wait until they got wherever they were going. He must have blacked out at some point, the cold getting to him as the wind whipped around them and penetrated his fur because soon they were suddenly deep in a cave where the wind howled but no longer touched them.

He was lowered to the rocky ground shivering and cold and left in darkness. That was only for a few minutes before his kidnappers got a fire started and the light filled the cave. Six men stared down at him, all heavily armed and cloaked in furs from head to toe. They were better dressed than Hiccup but then he was only hurrying to tend to the dragons not invading an island. He tried his best not to shiver despite the cold and glared up at the men almost daring them to do something. Four of them barely paid him any attention. One seemed to be checking him out with worry as if trying to see through the fur to the boy hidden underneath. Alvin was just grinning as if he had captured the greatest prize. It was more leering and predator than when they first met. Hiccup fought the urge to coward back and push against the rock wall, opting for a defiant glare instead.

"Well Dragon Trainer, here we are," Alvin purred with a self-satisfied grin.

Hiccup raised a brow. "Here we are," he echoed not sure what Alvin was expecting him to save. He took a look around. "Not exactly as cozy as your ship."

The large man chuckled and took a seat on a stool size rock. "Ah…a warrior must make due with what's available given the situation."

The boy frowned, his brows furrowed and he looked at the fire. "Sounds like something my grandfather used to say."

"A wise man. It pains me to hear of his passing," Alvin said, surprising Hiccup. He had never mentioned it the last time they kidnapped him.

"How..?" the youth began only to stop and press his lips together in annoyance. He shouldn't let his emotions get the best of him. He huddled further in his furs wishing the fire was larger and producing more heat. He felt a chill all the way up his spine but it may not be the cold but rather the malice wafting off Alvin.

"You'd be surprise how much of what happens on Berk comes to my knowledge," the Outcast chief purred as he scanned Hiccup's face.

"So that's how you knew I was a huge seven foot warrior with heaping muscles that conquered dragons. Your intel is spot on. I think you need new spies."

Surprisingly Alvin only laughed. "Well it can't be right all the time and finding trusting spies to infiltrate tribes is not as easy as you might think."

Hiccup pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped the fur around his legs before hugging them. He wasn't expecting Alvin to take what he said with a grin. Thankfully the cave was slowly warming up. He kept everything tucked in and tried to think of a way to escape as Alvin went about ordering his men around and demanding to know how long it will be until the storm broke and they could get back to their ships. He watched their every movement waiting for an opening of some sort in hopes of escape.

. . .

Stoick had the mother of all headaches when he finally woke up in the deep snow. He groaned and reached back to touch the back of his head. Hands were on his shoulders and back and there seemed to be many voices talking all around him.

"Stoick…Stoick, can you me?" Gobber asked anxiously as he kneeled before him. He snapped his fingers inches from Stoick's face trying to gain his attention and help him focus. "Come on…there we go. Are you alright?"

"Wh…what happened?" Stoick mumbled. He shook his head, trying to regain his senses. "Where's Hiccup?" He remembered hearing the boy scream and was certain he saw Hiccup reaching for him before someone grabbed him.

Spitelout hefted him up until one arm was draped around his neck then began hauling him toward the village. Stoick was considerably larger than his brother but Spitelout was one of the few strong enough to carry him. "No clue, but that dragon of his is on edge. We found him tangled in nets and you out cold. Any idea what happened?"

The Hooligan chief pulled away and staggered to stand on his own two feet. "We were ambushed!" he snarled, remember Alvin's voice and Hiccup's terrified cries. "Alvin has him!"

"Alvin came here in this weather?" Gobber asked, bewildered by the mere idea but then Alvin wasn't known for being very logical when he wanted something bad enough. "Well I suppose he's done crazier things."

"That's true," Spitelout agreed, trying yet again to grab hold of his brother and get him back to the village and Gothi. "We'll gather the warriors and send a search party out to find him. Now let's get that head of yours checked out. You're no good to him or anyone if you have a concussion."

His brother shook him off and stomped toward Toothless. He didn't hesitate like many of the others still did around the Nightfury. He pulled out his short sword and cut the thick ropes off the dragon. Once free Toothless shook out his wings and flexed them. "Are you alright?" he asked.

The Nightfury looked intently at him, his expression full of anger. His head bobbed up and down then he glanced at the cart still attached to him. Stoick got the message right away and detached the cart.

"Alright, boy, let's find Hiccup," Stoick told Toothless once the dragon was free. "Can you track him?"

The look Toothless gave him said it all. He'd find Hiccup no matter what it took.

"We'll help," Gobber offered as he tugged up his trousers. No one was taking their boy and getting away with it.

Spitelout gave a curt nod and glanced down at his own son who had come to spend a little time with his dragon, Hookfang. Snotlout nodded as well, a rare look of concern reflecting in his bright blue eyes.

"Let me get Hookfang. He can fire up and keep everyone warm," Snotlout offered before rushing off to get said dragon before even being given an answer.

Stoick was in no mood to wait. Alvin had his son. His son! And Thor only knew what he might do to the boy if Hiccup did cooperate, which knowing Hiccup he wouldn't. He was a smart boy and stubborn beyond the usual Viking stubbornness. That was a blessing and a curse because it might just get him killed.

Toothless was pawing at the ever deepening snow, anxious to find his Little Freckle and not in any mood to wait either. He kept looking of his shout and growling, and snarling toward the heavy wooden door containing the other dragons. Once Snotlout had it open even the smallest of cracks he roared to the others, ordering them to his side and explain the situation quicker than any human could. Without waiting for the Vikings to take the lead he rammed his head into Stoick's side, much as he would his Little Freckle only gentler in the boy's case, and all but shoved the chief onto his back.

Stoick got the message well enough, proving he wasn't as thick skulled as many dragons still believed, and climbed onto Toothless back. "You can't fly in this weather," the large man objected.

*Not fly…run,* Toothless grumbled to himself as he tucked in his wings and darted out of the academy.

The other dragons followed, all but Meatlug who couldn't keep up and went to find Fishlegs in hope of making his rider understand Little Freckle was in trouble.

It's next to impossible to track anyone in a blizzard with high winds and blowing snow. Foot prints quickly disappeared and a scent whipped around as the wind changed direction. Toothless listened carefully and followed his instinct. He and Little Freckle shared a bond, one Toothless had never shared with anyone but his own kin and that was a long, long time ago. Now Little Freckle was kin, a brother and friend, one he would give his life to protect and he would tear Berk apart if he had to in order to find his little brother.

. . . . .

Hiccup watched the Outcasts through his bangs. He kept his knees to his chest and hood low appearing cold and scared even though he was now toasty warm and calculating a plan of escape. Alvin was still cursing his luck and complaining about the weather and their inability to get to the Ice Cutter. Apparently it was his new ship designed especially for weather like this. Yeah, that was great if they were closer to shore and trapped inside a mountain. Someone, and Hiccup wasn't going to say who, had ordered his men to go left rather than right and further inland rather than the beach. It was almost too funny for words but Hiccup kept his mouth shut. Right now didn't seem the time for some witting remark, not when Alvin's own men looked scared of the howling wind and raging chieftain.

"The temperature is dropping and wind is picking up," one Outcast with a noticeable limp reported in a low voice that Hiccup had to strain to hear. "If we attempt going to the Ice Cutter it'll be slow going and the boy not dressed for that trek and we don't have enough extra furs to properly protect him. He'll die."

Alvin grumbled under his breath. "Fine, we'll stay until the storm breaks."

"That's the other problem. There's not enough wood to keep the fire going for more than a few hours," the man continued. His voice lowered more. "I'll take some men and try to fetch more but we need to run a line from the cave to the trees in order to find our way back or you may lose a few good men."

"Well aren't you the ray of sunshine bringing me good news? Do what you have to, Viggo. I want that boy alive and well to train my dragons. He's no use to me dead," Alvin responded. He growled softly as Viggo ordered to men to follow him and then tied off a length of rope to a gutting piece of rock. Then the young warrior raised his hood and he and the others braved the storm once more to enough wood to keep the fire going for several more hours or until there was a break in the foul weather.

Hiccup closed his eyes as Alvin turned to face him and pretended to be asleep. It wasn't hard. Hiccup was tired and while he was warm he had many worries on his mind. Was his father and Toothless alright? His Dad had been hit better hard across the back of the head and while Stoick was known for his great strength and remarkable ability to handle pain a blow like that could do a lot of damage and even kill or even he didn't wake up then he could freeze to death. And Toothless…Toothless was tangle under a bunch of nets and weighed down by the crate. How much cold could he withstand before it because too much and he went into hibernation or worse froze to death too? All these questions raced through the young Vikings mind until all he could think of was getting to them before it was too late.

He slowly opened one eye and was relieved to see that Alvin was once again grumbling to himself and preoccupied with watching the progress of the men out hunting for wood and was no longer paying any attention to him. Moving slowly as not to alert anyone he stood then cupped his hands over his mouth and made the cry of a Nightfury. The sound echoed all over the cave making Alvin and his men jump and look about in fear of a dragon attack. Hiccup used their confusion to his advantage and raced passed then and out of the cave. He ducked under the line and into the dead snow, his direction straight down hill and hopefully toward the village. It was a white out and he couldn't see but that didn't matter. Toothless needed him. His father needed him.

Behind him Alvin roared in rage and shoved the two guards after the boy but the two got caught up in the rope tied to Viggo and the other two warriors and they became a tangled mess which only served to anger Alvin more. He stomped past them and out into the blizzard chasing after Hiccup and intent on not letting the boy get far.

He didn't have to do much. The snow came up over Hiccup's knees and his prosthetic wasn't designed to walk in it at this depth. He became could and trap within minutes but he didn't give up. He howled the Nightfury howl again, hoping and praying for a response that would tell him his beloved dragon was at least safe but no howl came back to him. He struggled and pushed forward but after only ten minutes he was swooped up at of the snow and back over Alvin's shoulder. Although rebellious and struggling, Hiccup was almost thankful to be dragged back to the cave and the roaring fire. Except this time it was not in such cozy conditions.

Alvin immediately placed Hiccup further from the fire and tied his hands together. Then he took the boy's fur cloak and kept it for himself, leaving Hiccup with only his every day clothing and fur vest and boot. Hiccup shivered uncontrollably and his teeth chatter, both of which started just before Alvin grabbed him for the second time but now he couldn't control either at all. He felt frozen from his head to his toes and couldn't even get near the fire to warm up.

"Bold move trying to run it the middle of a blizzard. Balzy even," Alvin cooed in a voice filled with admiration as he eyed Hiccup. "I'd have done the same except I'm not some stupid brat anymore."

"J…just or…ordin…ary stupid?" Hiccup asked between chattering teeth.

"And still with the sass, eh?" Alvin chuckled. He lifted the fur cloak for Hiccup to see. "Let's see how a few hours of cold does for your temperament, ah? Maybe you'll see doing as I say is better than not." He turned to walk away then stopped and looked at the boy once more. "You know we could make a good team, Hiccup. You know things I want to know and I so happen to know things you want to know."

Hiccup huddled against the rock wall and tried to conserve what heat he had. "Li…like what?"

A grin with far too many teeth filled Alvin's face. "When you're ready you'll learn."

"That's not…not an answer," Hiccup chattered. His teeth felt like they might break if he couldn't control it soon.

"It's all you're getting until I get what I want."

The boy stared up at him with tired eyes. "Then you bet…ter come up with…with something better."

They glared at each other for a moment in a battle of wills until Alvin's grin grew impossibly wider. "How was birthday? Did you receive my present?"

Confusion filled Hiccup but the cold made him too slow to think and rather than ask the obvious question he shivered and hugged his knees tighter. He needed to stay warm. He needed to just stay quiet and keep warm as best he could even if it meant shutting out everything around him and focusing on just that. He could still hear the men around, the way they cursed and grumbled about his stunt and how Alvin yelled at them and went on and on with his plans, it was near impossible to shut them out but soon even they became background noise as his body grew numb and cold seeped into every inch of his body.

. . . . .

"Find him, Toothless," Stoick urged as the ebony dragon pounced through the snow. He switched between jumping and gliding short distances when the wind was behind them. Stoick's weight no longer bothered him now that he was so much adrenaline pumping through him. Little Freckle's call rang throughout the mountain and all the dragons had heard it. They made not be able to see far in the blowing snow but their hearing was far greater than any man's and while it may echo in the wind they knew where they were going. Their humans could only hang for the ride.

. . . . .

Viggo could not believe his eyes when he entered the cave with his arms full of wood. It had taken longer than excepted with everyone getting tangled in the rope and Hiccup trying to escape and he knew that everyone would be could but he wasn't excepting this. He dropped his wood next to the fire and hurried to Hiccup. The boy was without his furs and shivering uncontrollably. His teeth chattered and his lips were taking on a blue tinge. His bangs were frosted by his breath and his fingers were purple.

"Are you insane?" he demanded, one of the few not afraid to stand up to Alvin when others would be killed for so much as raising their voice to him. "He's freezing to death. I know you like to torture people but he's just a kid and a dead dragon trainer is useless to us."

"Bah, there's more where he came from," Alvin said breezily but there was a telltale twitch in his eye that said he may have let Hiccup's punishment go a little too long. He gave a huff and shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly as if it wasn't his fault. "I thought he might be faking sleep again and will try running off so I let the little bugger suffer a little longer."

Viggo rolled his eyes before snatching the child's fur from Alvin and wrapping Hiccup up securely and carried him close enough to the fire to thaw him out. "Good luck with them dragons if he suffered any brain damage."

Alvin gave a snort. "If you met his father you'd see their little to fear. Those Haddocks got think skulls, they do. He'll be fine and then he'll be training dragons for us."

The younger man only shrugged and pulled Hiccup close to his side so that his furs wrapped around them both and his body heat helped the boy. It only took a few minutes before Hiccup began moving again even if only a little. He tugged the furs tighter around him and leaned into Viggo, his eyes closed the entire time.

"See, he's just fine," Alvin pointed out. He watched the boy for a moment longer. "Seems he's taken to you just like when he was little. I'll make you his baby sitter."

"Swell," Viggo muttered to himself. It wasn't that he was against looking after Hiccup it was simply the fact he didn't like to see prisoners tortured when they refused to do as they were told and given the fact that Hiccup rather face death than train Alvin's dragons the boy was bound to suffer a great deal at Alvin's hands, especially if nearly letting him freeze to death was of any account.

A howl erupted from the front of the cave startling everyone but rather than look to the front all the Outcasts turned to Hiccup fully expecting it to be another trick but the youth was out cold, his breath coming out in foggy white puffs as his slight body continued to shiver in the cold.

"Alvin!" came Stoick bombing voice making everyone's head snap to the entrance. Outside a large dark silhouette could barely be seen amongst the blowing snow. "Alvin the Treacherous, bring my boy out here unharmed!"

The Outcasts turned to Alvin, some throwing nervous glancing toward the boy in question.

Alvin glared down at Viggo. "Stay put and keep him quiet. The rest of you watch for that Nightfury."

Viggo only nodded and pulled Hiccup a little closer to him. He wasn't exactly what he was supposed to do if the dragon made it inside the cave. It wasn't as if he could fight it with a half frozen kid in his arms and to Helheim if he was going to leave Hiccup alone to battle it, the boy would never recover properly if he didn't warm up soon. He was torn between his duties and allegiance to Alvin and that part of him that would always care and worry about those younger and smaller than him. He didn't know Hiccup, had only met him twice before this when he was very small – well considerably smaller than he was now – and when the first learned he was the Dragon Conqueror, but he liked the boy. He had spunk and gusto and was unlike any Viking he had met before. Viggo did not want to see that destroyed. So when only a few minutes later, and after much fighting near the entrance of the cave, a sleek black mass slipped into the cave and slunk toward Viggo with deadly intent he raised one hand and gave up.

"Easy there," he told the Nightfury. He slowly raised his second hand and pulled back his fur to reveal the young Hooligan heir. "He's alright. He's okay, just a little cold and in need of a warm bath and meal to get his body temperature up." He paused, realising he was talking to an animal and not another human. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Those greengage eyes just glared at him with such malice that Viggo decided trying to talk to it might not be the best way to go.

"Okay, how about I just give him to you and you take care of him?" That didn't sound like a smart plan but something said the dragon would look after Hiccup so he very slowly stood with Hiccup in his arms then laid him belly first on the saddle on the creature's back. Then while the dragon was too busy warbling at the boy and trying to get him to wake up, Viggo took the rope from before and tied Hiccup to the saddle so he wouldn't fall off. Lastly he covered the boy with his fur and tucked the edges into the rope in order to give the kid more heat until they reached the village.

The dragon gave the now shivering Outcast a perplex look but before Viggo could lay a hand on him again the Nightfury bleated a thank you and dashed off with his rider.

Viggo rubbed his arms. "Welcome," he said softly, hearing Stoick cry to fall back now that he had his son back. "Now how in Helheim do I explain this?" he wondered aloud before glancing down at campfire. He took a deep breath and thrust his left forearm in the hot coals, deliberately burning it just around his gauntlet to look as if the beast had blasted a weapon his hand. Then for good measure he whacked the back of his head against the rock wall. It might have been over kill but it had the right effect when Alvin stormed in raving about losing Hiccup. The rage Alvin felt toward Viggo instantly vanished as he yelled for someone to tend to the youngest Outcast's wounds while swearing they would get Hiccup next time.

. . . . .

Hiccup didn't spend the entire trip back to the village on Toothless's back. Once they were safe from the Outcasts Stoick untied the ropes connecting Hiccup to Toothless and transferred him over to Hookfang where the Monstrous Nightmare gave a slow burn and Snotlout obediently kept his cousin in place on the saddle. He made no snide remarks just kept an arm around his slight form and reminded his dragon not to get too hot too fast. Everyone, Viking and dragon alike kept close to the Monstrous Nightmare until they reached the chieftain hut. There it was a mad rush to fill the tub with the plentiful snow and heat it over the hearth until the melted snow reached a nice warm temperature that would completely break the chill without sending Hiccup into shock. Once the tub was lowered onto the ground and everyone but Toothless left Stoick did something he hadn't down in a very long time. He got in the tub with Hiccup. It was built big enough since he had been a big man most of his adult life and Hiccup was still relatively small. In the chaos of Hiccup's kidnapping Stoick had not realized just how madly the cold had affected him as well so they sat together in the tub, slowly warming until Hiccup's lips were no longer purple – the blue had gone away due to Hookfang's fire – and he finally opened his eyes to what he considered a rather awkward situation. It wasn't the first time he seen his father naked, they were both guys and lived under the same roof, but the last time they bather together he was a little kid refusing to have a bath until his Dad jumped in too. That was a long time ago.

But all Hiccup could say was; "Hey."

"Hey," Stoick returned with a tired smile.

"What did I miss?" Hiccup continued with a yawn.

His father thought for a minute then shrugged. "Not much. A small battle, bit of yelling. Typical day."

Hiccup only smiled and closed his eyes. "Didn't think it was all that important."

Stoick only smiled. It was a discussion best left for morning. Spitelout was setting up extra patrols and the dragons that could handle the cold were being let loose to guard against any other possible attack Alvin might try. For now Stoick was just focusing on Hiccup and making sure his son hadn't suffered any permanent injuries due to the cold. When the water cooled he carried Hiccup to his bedroom on the main floor, put an oversize tunic on him before laying him on the large bed and removing the prosthetic. He took the heaviest furs in the house and covered his boy up before stoking the fire and climbing into bed next to him. It was the coldest night of the year and he wasn't going to let Hiccup get sick or suffer through it and he sure as hell wasn't given Alvin another chance to capture him.

Stoick barely slept the night, his attention constantly being drawn to every sound and creek the battering wind caused or being awaken by nightmares of Alvin taking his Hiccup and doing gods awful things to him. Each time he awoke he reached out to make sure Hiccup was still within reach before sighing and trying to sleep again.

He wasn't the only one suffering. Toothless did the same only he would silently get up and patrol the house, sniffing at doors and windows to make sure no one was there before returning to Stoick's room and curling up at the foot of the bed ready to pounce should anyone try to get through the door. It was a long night for both chief and Nightfury but one they were willing to do over and over again to protect their Hiccup.


	33. Chapter 33

My Hiccup 33

Cold was not Hiccup's friend and nearly freezing to death had done nothing for his health. Although the warm bath had helped bring him back to normal body temperature it did nothing to prevent the horrible cold he ended up with. Stoick kept the hearth stoked and tried to keep the hut as warm as possible since Hiccup insisted on sleeping in his room way up in the loft rather than switching rooms until he was well. The boy was off balance and having trouble negotiating the stairs and pretty much needed his father or Toothless to help him up or down. But Hiccup was also stubborn and tried his best not to ask for help even when he sorely needed it.

Stoick wasn't much better. The hit to the head turned out to be much worse than first expected. It left a large lump and a concussion that made him crossed eyed for the first day or two and with a splitting headache that not even two blocks of ice could cure. In fact the ice only made it worse. He ended filling two water bladders with hot water, one for Hiccup to help him sleep and the other for his head. They slept a lot the first few days, not that Stoick was happy about it. Gobber kept checking on them and brought them soup. He even dragged Stoick out of bed to make him eat yet was more than happy to spoon feed a much sicker Hiccup teasing that it was like having Little Hiccup back again, the one that needed them to take care of him, feed him and bath him – of course the last part Hiccup objected to and hid under his covers and refused to leave his bed. Stoick only laughed at Gobber and told him to just wait, a sick child was one thing…a sick teenager was a whole other matter.

Unfortunately a chief couldn't really be sick. Stoick tried to run things from his home but that only worked while the storm battered Berk, once it broke two days after the incident with the Outcasts he had to go out and view the damage, make sure families were safe and check the food supplies while the riders checked on their dragons. Gobber couldn't watch over Hiccup. He was busy making repairs to damages homes and directing craftsmen to re-shingle a vast number of buildings, fix windmills and dragon feeding stations so Stoick was left doing the only thing he could, he named Toothless Hiccup's personal dragon nanny. The Nightfury didn't seem to understand or care he was already little after Hiccup and had pretty much looked after Stoick as well.

One thing came to learn about his humans was that the cold was not good for them and while Big Loud went to sweat lodges and took polar dips to try and break his cold Little Freckle was not the same. Little Freckle usually craved the heat and would cuddle under countless furs with a bladder filled with hot water and even hid his head under a hood tied under his chin to keep the heat in but sometimes he would get too hot and kick off all the cover and hood and they would end up on the flood in a heap that Toothless would struggle to cover him with again. Then the boy would thrash about and struggle to get them back off, complaining he was too hot even though he was shivering like a leaf leaving Toothless torn between keeping him covered or letting the blankets fall to the floor once more. But instinct always won out and he would cover his Little Freckle in the furs then rest his large head over his chest and belly to keep him from throwing them off himself until the shivers stopped and he went back to sleep.

"It's too hot…" Little freckle would slur, trying to push Toothless away with no success. "Toothless…"

The struggles never lasted long. Little Freckle was too weak to do much more than sleep and eat when Big Round-n-Wood returned with soup again. When Little Freckle got sweaty Toothless would remove a few layers of furs and lick his forehead hoping that it would break the fever. He wasn't really sure what to do and copied Big Loud as much as he could. Little Freckle went for cold to hot so fast sometimes that it made the dragon's head spin until finally he tired and slept with his head tucked next to his boy's, happy when Little Freckle wrapped an thin, far too warm arm around his head and snuggled closer.

"Love you, Toothless," Little Freckle would mumble Dragonese in his ear before snoring loudly.

Toothless nuzzled him back and wobbled affectionately back. They still had a bit of a learning curve with it came to Little Freckle ability to speak to dragons, he mispronounced his words quite often but Toothless had come to understand what he was trying to say and for the most part Little Freckle understood him as well.

It was nearly a week before Hiccup was back to himself and by then the weather was beginning to warm and the dragons were out to play. Hiccup still wore a heavy fur cloak and shivered from time to time but he couldn't bare another moment trapped in bed with nothing to do but read or snuggle Toothless. His bad leg ached and no amount of massaging helped, not even when his father or Gobber did a deep tissue rub. He needed to get up and move and stop being a potato. He still leaned on Toothless when he needed to and avoided stairs for a while until the tightness left his knee and he was walking with his usual limp.

Even though it had been nearly a year since he ended the war between Vikings and dragons he still wasn't used to the way people greeted him with respect and talked to him like a friend after years of being treated as the runt and embarrassment of the tribe. When he went to Mead Hall for lunch the riders crowded around him and filled the table he sat at, each wanting to know how he was doing and what the Outcasts had done to him, how they captured him and so forth. Hiccup shrugged. There wasn't much to tell, he really didn't remember much more than the cold and how it seemed all consuming. Of course that answer was boring and everyone moaned until Snotlout told the story of how they found him and the battle between Stoick and Alvin and how it was his idea to use Hookfang to keep Hiccup warm on the journey back.

"You're not made for the cold," Snotlout finally pointed out as if everyone didn't already know that. "You're a walking fishbone. We need to get some meat on those bones. What to say to some yak steaks? Not as good as mutton but…"

"Much more protein," Fishlegs chimed in as if he had just heard Snotlout say the smartest thing he had ever said. "That's exactly what you need."

Hiccup rubbed his face. Maybe leaving the house wasn't his smartest idea. As much as he loved his friends they could be considerably annoying and overbearing much like his father. He only turned more glum when the rest of the gang started chiming in about his eating habits and how to bulk up and so forth and so on until Hiccup's head spun and he seriously considered grabbing Toothless and running – well flying – away to some distant island and never coming back, especially when Astrid placed a plate full of said yak steak, mashed potatoes and pale green peas before him.

"Try this," she said before sitting across from him again with an expectant look.

Hiccup only stared at the food before pushing it away. "Thanks but I'll stick to soup until I feel better."

She pushed it back in front of him. "Come on, Hiccup. Just try some. You can at least eat half."

The others gave him an expectant look until finally Hiccup conceded and took the fork. "If I get sick you guys are leaning the mess," he grumbled as he gingerly poked at the steak. "In case you guys forgot my Dad loves yak steak so I eat more than my fair share at home."

"Yeah, yeah, fishbone, get eating while it's still hot," Snotlout encouraged, leaning forward to make sure his cousin actually ate, despite the fact that there were four other teens watching Hiccup to make sure he did just that.

The young heir did eat. It was a slower process than normal since Hiccup wasn't used to people watch him eat his food. He ate just over half, mainly the meat since that was what everyone seemed to be complaining about. Afterward he just leaned on his elbows and sat there, his belly full and fatigue nagging at the back of his mind.

"Maybe you should go back to bed," Astrid said, reaching to touch his hand when he began nodding off.

He gave a small yawn. "I'm tired of sleeping. Let's do something. We can go flying or train the dragons."

"Or we can take you home and have a riders meeting in your room," Ruffnut offered surprising everyone.

Hiccup tried objecting a few more times but when Toothless joined in, right back in nanny dragon mode, he had no choice. Luckily he didn't have to make the seemingly long trek to his hut. Fishlegs hefted him onto his back deciding to give Toothless a break and carried him the whole way to his hut and all the way up to his room. The rest of the riders followed behind, some absently picking up and putting away items they found on the floor or on the stairs knowing how particular Hiccup could get about the condition of his home. Once their leader was set on his bed – they didn't bother trying to voice him to get under the covers and go back to sleep – they began making plans for the spring. Hiccup sat back against his headboard writing down ideas while his friends made themselves comfortable leaning against walls, sitting on his bed, the chair from his desk, on a stool or the floor. There were many great ideas and a lot of just plain idiotic ones than were quickly canned. They debated for hours until everyone grew tired or bored and filled many pages with ideas.

What was meant as a way to make Hiccup feel a little better and maybe help him gain a little weight turned into a new routine. Whenever one of them got sick the rest would meet up at their hut for their meetings, allowing that person to heal but not feel left out. They came up with ways not only to train their dragons but new ways to battle Alvin and the Outcasts, each of them knowing that they hadn't heard the last of the Crazed chieftain and that he would stop at nothing to get his hands on Hiccup and learn the secrets of training his own dragons. And some of the lengths he went were far more surprising and inventive than even Hiccup gave him create for.

*Note: I'm not sure to do a chapter with Heather or not due to the new season of dragons. I do want to do another for Dagur and given the new info and connection between him and Heather I'm a little unsure which way to go right now. I'm slowly moving through each season as everyone can see. Give me your thoughts.

**Note 2: I'm still going to write the orgy fic but I now have two more in mind. 1: a Dagcup where Hiccup and Dagur's war ends and a new peace treaty is worked out but Dagur wants to celebrate it Berserker style so Stoick sends Hiccup with Toothless to celebrate it while he deals with an angry Alvin who wants Dagur handed back to him for previous war crimes. This ends in a lot of howling, war paints and two very nude young men. 2: an Alvcup where Alvin declares Hiccup owes him a favor for helping save Stoick from Dagur or the Outcasts and Hooligans will go back to war. Not wanting war Hiccup agrees, not realizing what the favor is until it's too late. It's a test of endurance in which Hiccup has to train a different kind of dragon. I'm not sure which to write first, any thoughts?


	34. Chapter 34

My Hiccup 34

"When it rains it pours," Old Wrinkly used to say and that turned out to be true when it came to the whole "Dragon Conqueror" rumor. Hiccup had come to expect trouble from Alvin and the Outcasts and he and the riders trained endlessly wanting to perfect their and their dragons' defensive and offensive skills. Hiccup found he was better defensively fighting than offensively simply because he hated to fight. Thankfully the others, all except Fishlegs who felt the same as Hiccup, made up for it. Of course knowing how to fight and when to fight – especially amongst themselves – was another story entirely.

Rumor of Berk training dragons and Hiccup being some Dragon Conqueror travelled quickly across the Archipelago. Some tribes didn't seem as angry about it as Stoick first feared and he happily told tales of Hiccup's conquest and how his boy seemed to have a way with the beasts. He shared mead with the chiefs and even suggested ways to help end the feud with the dragons on their islands. Hiccup was more than happy to help them and spent quite a bit of time on Bog Burglar Island instructing Camicazi and her mother how to train dragons and finding one suited just for them. It was actually quite fun and the Visithugs were just as fun. Of course the day came when he had to deal with the one Viking he feared more than Alvin the Treacherous.

He was kind of excited to see Oswald the Agreeable again. The man was always like an uncle to him but he did as his father instructed and hid all the dragons on Berk - well all except a certain Zippleback that decided to go rouge and the Twins went to war with each other. It seemed nothing he did could make things right with them and he tried his best to warn his father while the other riders did their best to get things under control and the dragons off the island.

But things took a terrible turn for the worse when Dagur "the Deranged" departed the Berserker flagship instead of his father Oswald. It was even more disconcerting when Dagur announced his father had "retired". It was like every nightmare Hiccup ever had wrapped together. It was instinct alone that allowed him to duck from the daggers thrown at him just in time. Then he took off, telling himself it was to help catch Barf and Belch when in reality it was the fear of Dagur trying to kill him again, the memory of nearly drowning now fresh in his mind. But as anyone who ever tried catching a dragon would tell you they were a slippery lot and when that dragon as two heads…well it was doubly hard and Hiccup had trouble keeping his mind focused on the job at hand, his thoughts on Dagur and the deadly threat of war if he discovered that Berk truly was training dragons. Unfortunately avoiding Dagur and keeping dragons a secret was next to impossible. Eventually Hiccup couldn't avoid his former friend anymore.

Hiccup was trying to shoo the Zippleback off the armory roof when Dagur burst out of the building grumbling about being bored and Stoick being a stuffy old fool. Hiccup froze, his arms still in the air in mid upward swing. His eyes grew wide, breath suddenly trapped in his throat and mouth dry.

"Hiccup!" Dagur chirped with a look of sudden happiness. His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?"

Hiccup glanced at the roof but Barf and Belch were now gone and he could lower his arms. "Stretching! You know, stretching my arms. So Dagur…Dagur, how you doing? Remember that time we went swimming and you tried to drown me?"

Dagur laughed heartily and wiped a tear from his eye. "Ah the fun we had… Ah…but I've heard a lot about you lately. Is it true you conquered the Red Death?" A look of challenge came to Dagur's bright green eyes and pinned Hiccup like a bug to a board.

"Me?" Hiccup squeaked, unconsciously stepping back. "Look at me? How could I ever conquer something like…like that? No…nope, wasn't me. Must have been some other Hiccup."

Dagur hummed thoughtfully before nodding. "Must have been. So how you lose your leg then?"

Hiccup lifted his bad leg and gently swung the metal foot. "Oh you know me…Mr. Accident-Waiting-to-Happen. I got careless and well…peg leg."

That seemed to satisfy the older boy who simply shrugged. "You always were a klutz." He glanced over his shoulder to the armory door where it seemed Gobber was trying to calm Stoick down. "Please tell me this stupid tour is just about over. If I have to spend another minute with those two I'm going to lose my mind."

"Not that there's much more to lose," Hiccup mumbled under his breath.

Dagur's gaze shot to him. "What's that?"

"I think the feast is almost ready at the Great Hall," Hiccup answered breezily as if that was what he had said to begin with. He made a sweeping gesture toward the hall waited for Dagur to pass him before gazing toward the houses to his left where Astrid was hiding with Toothless. He gestured for them to continued searching for the Zippleback and mouthed an apology before jogging to catch up with Dagur and hopefully keep him distracted from any possible dragon hunt. That was the plan and it seemed to be working up until Dagur started talking about signing the peace treaty in dragon's blood, something that hadn't been done in almost a decade, and when Stoick explained they had none Dagur of course suggested a dragon hunt and threatened war it they didn't do it. Hiccup didn't know what to do but was happy when his father said it would wait until morning. Unfortunately that meant they had a house guest and Toothless couldn't come home.

It felt a lonely not having Toothless in his room and a little eerie lying on a cot only a few feet from Dagur. A part of Hiccup wanted to be friends with him once more, to excitedly tell him all about Toothless and the other dragons and everything he learned like he would have only a few short years ago. He wanted to tell him that he now had friends and that people finally respected him but he couldn't. He promised his father he wouldn't tell Dagur anything about what happened the last few years and to make up lies about how he lost his leg and anything concerning the dragons. Hiccup didn't feel comfortable with any of that and choice to simply keep his silence instead. If he didn't talk then he wouldn't lie and then he wouldn't have to feel guilty.

"So what's with the big slab of rock?" Dagur asked as he stripped off his armor.

Hiccup climbed under his covers. "Just part of a project I've been working on the last few months."

"Oh? Something destructive?"

"Sometimes," the younger boy admitted. He wasn't lying. He was still training Toothless just as Toothless was training him and sometimes what they did was destructive even if they didn't mean it to be. He rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

"I've missed your quips," Dagur chuckled as he climbed onto his own cot. "You always bring the funny."

"Everyone needs a talent."

"Yeah…you were always full of that."

Hiccup looked over his shoulder in surprise of Dagur's words but the older boy had already nodded off looking innocent and near peaceful. But Hiccup soon learned there was nothing peaceful about Dagur. Just when Hiccup was slipping away into sleep after an hour of worrying about Toothless and where he was sleeping or what he was doing that was when the mumbling started. He rolled over to see what was wrong but Dagur was still asleep. His mouth was moving, mumbling and whimper softly, making sounds Hiccup had never heard before. He had to be having a nightmare.

"Dagur? Hey…Dagur, wake up. You're having a nightmare." He grabbed Dagur's shoulders and tried shaking him, hoping to wake him. He yelped when he was suddenly flipped on his back with a crazed looking Dagur on top of him and a very sharp and blood stained dagger at his throat.

Dagur's breathing was hard and eyes dilated as he glared down at Hiccup.

"Dagur!" Hiccup hasped his voice just load enough for the older boy and not to awaken his father down below. "It's me…it's Hiccup. You were having a nightmare."

The Berserker gave a slow blink then two rapid ones before pulling the dagger from the younger boy's throat. "Hiccup? What…? Don't…don't do that again. I could've killed you."

Hiccup rubbed his neck and inhaled slowly, his eyes still wide and full of anxiety. "Ah…duly noted. I'll just let you be next time."

Dagur sat back on his cot, his gaze firmly on the blade in his hand. "Yeah, might be a good idea. Bad things happen when I'm startled."

The young Hooligan opened his mouth to ask what happened to Dagur to make him like this and why he had tried to drown him the last time they met but he couldn't. At that moment Dagur looked lost and a little torn, a look Hiccup had never seen on him before. He looked almost normal and for Hiccup felt the need to cheer him up and maybe tell him about Toothless…but he had made a promise to his father, one he could not break.

"I'm sorry," he said instead and he cuddled under his furs and tried to go back to sleep.

Dagur looked startled and just stared at Hiccup. "For what?"

Sighing, Hiccup rolled over. "Just because."

Dagur shook his head. He never could figure the little heir out. Hiccup was unlike anyone he ever met before. He was sweet, artistic and inventive and kind of cute in a girlish way that made the Berserker chief feel the need to protect him. Berk wasn't the place for someone like Hiccup. He wasn't chief material he was…he was… Dagur wasn't quite sure but it made him feel funny to think of leaving Berk without him.

Those thoughts remained in his mind while he hunted for dragons with Stoick the next day. He wanted to catch something big and exotic, something to prove to Hiccup that he could protect them all, that he was rightful chief of the Berserkers now that his father was gone. He never felt the need to prove himself to anyone before but with Hiccup, sweet, small, clueless Hiccup, he did, especially since the boy only had one leg now and was obviously struggling with his balance as Dagur noticed when observing Hiccup walk and climb stairs. Hiccup needed someone to properly protect him since it seemed no one on Berk was capable of such a simple feat. He was going to make the peace treaty signing a grand affair once he got the dragon's blood.

But as Dagur figured, Stoick got in his way when he tried to kill the Zippleback they found in the woods. Right then and there the two tribes nearly went to war until Stoick suggested the killing be done by both of them at arena where the killing of dragons were meant to be done. Reluctantly Dagur agreed if only to get it over with and track down Hiccup who had vanished yet again, obviously squeamish about blood and violence. Yet another reason Hiccup wasn't fit to become chief and why Dagur planned to take the island and tribe when it came time to dispose of Stoick. But that won't be for a while still. Maybe…just maybe he could train Hiccup and make him the warrior he was meant to be. He knew the younger boy could fight even though he didn't want to. Dagur knew how to make people do what they didn't want to. All Hiccup needed was a little gentle persuasion.

Those thoughts quickly changed when he heard Hiccup's shrill scream and came running into the arena to warn of a dragon attack. If that wasn't surprising enough having the boy half his size grab a shield and start shoving him toward the exit while a Nightfury – a Nightfury of all dragons! – stalked after them, blasting plasma blasts at them and growling threateningly and eying them as if they would make a great dinner. Normally Dagur didn't get so afraid of a dragon but it was as if the Nightfury was leading them and barking out orders and organized dragons were far scarier than killing them one on one.

But what surprised Dagur more was when Hiccup, his little sweet, never hurt a thing, utterly defenseless Hiccup, went charging into battle with shield and sword against the very Nightfury that led the dragons, crying out a battle cry that sounded strangely like a dragon's roar. Dagur stared after him in disbelief, his mind warring between saving his little friend or running for his life and leaving the Hooligans to deal with the monsters. In the end the choice was taken out of his hands as his uncle and a warrior grabbed his arms and steered him toward the harbor. He didn't know what happened to Hiccup, didn't know if he survived the dragon attack and killed that Nightfury. He prayed to the gods that the boy did. Hiccup was far braver than he ever imagined and not nearly as weak. They had more in common than he ever imagined. They weren't just friends anymore…

They were brothers.


	35. Chapter 35

My Hiccup 35

Despite Hiccup's increased popularity with not only his tribe but just about every tribe in the Archipelago and not all of it good, he tried having a relatively normal life – if having a dragon for a best friend and training a group of rider how to work as a team could be called normal. But that was next to impossible. When not dealing with Outcasts or worrying about Berserkers, Hiccup often had to break up fights amongst his friends or dragons and think of ways to keep the peace much as his father did with the villagers. He had to listen to problems and found ways to fix it and by the end of the day often felt more tried than he did battling Alvin. He and Toothless would come home exhausted and cranky, grab a bit to eat if they hadn't ate with the other riders at Mead Hall, and go to bed with barely a "hi" to Stoick.

At first the chieftain worried that all this was too much for the boy, after all Hiccup barely had anything to do with chiefing since he was a small boy and now he was leader of a group of teens riding on the back of dragons against foes much larger and greater than them that thrived on killing their enemies, children of not, something Hiccup could never do. Even at his angriest Hiccup always pulled back before allowing someone to die. On more than one occasion Stoick had been tempted put an end to dragon riding and return things back to the way they were – minus the dragon war. But he knew he couldn't. It would break Hiccup's heart to lose Toothless. They were tied at the hip, two sides of one coin and Stoick was sure that if one was to die it wouldn't be long before the other followed. That thought gave him chills at night and sometimes he found himself waiting up much earlier in the morning than normal to check on the two, especially after Alvin and his men managed to capture them only a few short weeks ago. He knew Alvin would stop at nothing to learn how Hiccup trained dragons but as he had learned he couldn't ban the dragons from flying, he couldn't keep Hiccup and Toothless out of the air. So he had to trust in his boy and his Nightfury to take care of each other when Stoick could not and that was becoming increasingly impossible. Hiccup simply couldn't stay still, he never could and Stoick had to accept that.

But Hiccup was stressed out a lot of the time, always worried about whether or not he was teaching the others the right stuff with the dragons and pouring over his notebooks and everything left to him by Old Wrinkly. He mumbled to himself a lot as he tried to come up with ways to stop Alvin and keep the Outcasts off Berk. At one point he even considered making a rescue effort to get Mildew back who had betrayed him than helped him escape only to get caught. Stoick dashed that one. There would be no attacking Outcast Island. Mildew was most likely dead by now. Alvin rarely kept prisoners for long unless they were of some importance to him and while Mildew and Alvin had history it wasn't enough for the Outcast chief to spare the old man's life.

What disturbed Stoick the most though was that his son was no longer the happy go lucky boy who, although always fighting to prove himself, had a big smile and bright dreams for the future. The only time Stoick even saw a glimpse of that boy was when Hiccup was alone with Toothless and simply playing together. He was still full of sass and sarcastic remarks and imitated people near perfectly but he almost always looked tired or on edge but never slept in like he once did. He was up early, made sure all the dragons were feed if they hadn't gone hunting on their one, and cleaning stalls whether it was Toothless's or not – not that Toothless ever slept in his stall. He was dedicated to caring for the dragons and proving they were friends. He also tried looking after Mildew's farm. The boy worked more hours than Stoick it seemed and no amount of talking made Hiccup listen to reason.

"And here you feared he was nothing like you," Gobber teased as they watched Hiccup and Toothless fly by on the way to the Academy for the four or fifth time that day, the other riders flying behind in a V formation. "There's no doubting he's your son now. Workaholics the both of you."

"Aye, but I'm starting to miss MY Hiccup. Some days I don't even see him," Stoick grumbled as he leaned against the forge wall at stared after the teens and their dragons. "You remember…the one that never listened and searched for trolls rather than fishing. Now he's netting fish to make sure those beasts are fed every day." He gave Thornado an apologetic grin and reached down to scratch his near flat head. "Nothing personal, Thornado."

Gobber paused his work on a Deadly Nadder's tooth. "Wasn't that the Hiccup you used to complain about all the time?"

The chief grunted in response.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I'm worried about the boy, too. When's the last time you saw him smile? I mean really smile?" He tapped the new metal tooth in the Nadder's mouth then undid the strap holding its head in place. "Alrighty, you're all done, boy. Off with you now." He laid his tools on the table and wiped his hand on his dirty trousers.

"Too long," Stoick admitted with a sigh. "It seems only Toothless can make him smile…if they not both exhausted and dragging themselves to the loft. Yesterday I found them out cold in the barn and had to carry him home. I thought I might have to carry the dragon too!"

Gobber chuckled. "Have you talked to Astrid?"

"No. When she's not with the riders she's training with her mother. But she doesn't seem nearly as exhausted."

"Snotlout?"

Stoick glared at him for even mentioning his nephew. Snotlout and Hiccup were getting along much better but Stoick still did not trust him with Hiccup's safety, not completely.

"No? Fishlegs?"

"Ah…Fishlegs is as concerned as I am. He's the one who brought it up actually." He stared off toward the academy. "The lad's working them all to the bone. Training exercise after training exercise."

"Hmm…reminds me of a captain that used to train his troops day and night," Gobber pointed out as he leaned on the wall next to his friend. "Stoick, I love Hiccup, you know I do. He's been like a son to me since the day he was born. Sometimes I notice things you don't. That's why you made me his guardian, isn't it?" He waited a moment until he had his friend's full attention. "The boy's scared, Stoick. He's frightened. He was captured by Alvin, torn away from his only real protection; Toothless, and locked in a cell for days with little food. We all know what the Outcasts are capable of and how they often treat their victims. If he wasn't your heir and the Dragon Trainer, they would have killed him and devoured his flesh…or worse."

Stoick didn't want to think about the "or worse". He'd heard of the things the Outcasts did with the captives they didn't kill or make join them. He never wanted to see his son in that situation.

"He's just trying to protect the others," Gobber continued. "Despite the way they used to treat him, Hiccup is very protective of each of them, even Snotlout. He doesn't want to see any of them get hurt."

Stoick let his breath out slowly. "I can understand that, Gobber, but he's going to end up hurting himself at this rate. He needs to take a break."

"Oh…now listen to who's giving advice about taking breaks. When's the last time you took a break? One that lasted more than five minutes?" the blacksmith challenged when Stoick gestured he was taking one right now. His face brightened. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Stoick snapped as he turned to stare at his excited friend.

"Hiccup needs a break and you need a break…"

"I'm in the process of building new walls to protect against attack," Stoick objected, seeing where Gobber was going with this.

"You're both taking a vacation!" Gobber announced, waving off Stoick's objection.

"No, I'm not. Hiccup is."

"We'll get a council ruling on it."

"That's mutiny."

"Gothi'll agree it's a mental health issue. Healthy chief and heir make for a healthy tribe."

"Gobber…"

"Yes?"

"Don't you dare."

Gobber gave Stoick a cheeky smile and the chief knew it was a lost battle before his friend even contacted the rest of the council or Gothi. Gobber would not rest until he made sure father and son got some much needed rest and relaxation. And as much as Stoick hated to admit when his friend was right he had to when Hiccup wandered in their hut late that night looking even worse than he had since losing his leg. Hid tunic was torn and hands bandaged up as well as one cheek and one shoulder hung, the arm appearing useless. Stoick didn't normally worry about a few scraps, that was normal for a warrior or even a dragon trainer but this was way above the usual.

"What happened to you?" he demanded, crossing the room in six long strides.

His boy blinked and looked up. "Uh…oh…yeah…hand to talon combat. Astrid's idea."

Stoick stared at him in shock. "Hand to talon combat? Toothless did this to you?" He glared at the guilty looking dragon behind his son. The Nightfury's hung his head and backed away from his rider knowing he was in trouble.

"No…Hookfang actually. We switched dragons for it. I guess Snotlout and Hookfang are used to playing rougher than Toothless and I do." He gave a large yawn. "Toothless and Hookfang ended up in a fight and well…I got mowed over." It was said in such a matter-of-fact way without even a hint of amusement or laughter. Not at all like his usual self. It could be because he was tired or he might be hurt worse than what showed on the outside.

Stoick took Hiccup by his good arm to the table and lifted him onto it in order to get a good look at his injuries. It took the two of them to get his vest and tunic off without injuring his right shoulder more. The shoulder was dislocated but the arm wasn't broken so Stoick popped it back into place. He had to commend Hiccup, the boy didn't cry out like he would when he was little, he merely grunted and squeezed his eyes shut. The other injuries were mere scratches and nothing a bandage couldn't fix. "Astrid's a bright girl, Hiccup, but ideas such as this can get someone killed. If any of you actually had to fight a dragon one on one none of you would win in a hand to talon fight. That hand would be gone and so would your head. If she argues that then point her in my direction and I'll set her straight."

"And five minutes later she'd be chasing after me and saying you're unreasonable…again," the boy mumbled and he fingered a bruise on his hip.

"Again?"

The boy looked up, paled slightly and then acted as if he said nothing.

Stoick breathed in through his nose and let it out slowly. He was not going to lose his temper over something so foolish. Hiccup was already over stressed and now injured he didn't need a lecture to top it off. "Well it's a good thing you and Toothless are home. We need to talk."

"What did I do?" Hiccup asked automatically.

One side of Stoick's mouth curled in a grin as he rubbed salve over his son's bruises. "Nothing that I know of…and I knew everything that happens on this island." He raised a brow in playful challenge hoping to catch a glimmer of a smile pass over Hiccup's face but the child only looked tired and irritable. "Alright… Looks like Gobber's right."

"About what?"

His father eyed him for a minute then nodded to himself. "We're going on vacation."

Hiccup just stared at him, his face blank except for the tired bags under his eyes. Then he laughed but he wasn't the joyous sound Stoick had hoped for but a hollow version of it. "Vacation?" he asked before shaking his head. "I don't have time for a vacation. There's too much to do. The riders and I aren't even working as a team yet. There's target practise and getting everyone to work together with their dragons and learning when to let the dragons lead. Then there on battle on the sea practise and Astrid's right…we need to know how to fight without our dragons to protect us and I'm horrible at that. I can't even throw her. I can't throw anyone. I can't go anywhere until Berk is safe from Alvin."

Stoick felt much the same way but seeing his son in the state he was he knew it was time they took a break away from all the chaos that seemed to surround them since they made peace with the dragons. "Berk will be fine for a week without us. We leave in the morning."

"What? No… Dad, I can't. We can't. What if Alvin…"

"Gobber's rebuilt the armory and Spitelout has been strengthening the catapults. Everything will be fine while we're gone and Astrid can lead the other riders for a few days. She'll have them whipped into shape for you."

"Or killed."

It was unsettling to hear his boy speak so harshly of the girl he had a crush on pretty much from the time he could walk. It only proved how tired and worn out Hiccup was. "I'm sure they'll be okay. Have you had dinner?"

Hiccup nodded but Stoick could tell it was a lie. He was looking a little thinner than usual which was not a good sign whatsoever.

"Right then. Go get some sleep then pack a bag. I want to be off by dawn."

Hiccup gave a pitiful moan then hopped off the table and stomped up the stairs, his metal foot clanging all the way and across to his bed.

Stoick rolled his eyes. "Teenagers," he grumbled. He glanced at Toothless as the Nightfury stared up the stairs debating between following his boy or giving him time to vent. "I hope he doesn't give you this much trouble," Stoick teased as if reading the dragon's mind. He thumped down on his chair and went back to craving the wooden duck he had been working on before his son came home. "I'll be happy whenever puberty finally ends and he's an adult. With luck he'll be more reasonable by then."

Toothless bleated an agreement and curled up by the hearth. He had been trying to get Little Freckle to relax and have fun for weeks with no success. Ever since the Outcasts had captured them Hiccup had been on high alert and preparing for the worse but truth be told, Little Freckle was not a warrior and was much more fun to be with when he was relaxed and full of smiles. Maybe a vacation was just what they all needed.

. . .

The next morning Stoick expected to see Hiccup packed and ready to go. He had awoken early to get last minute issues dealt with and make sure that the council knew exactly what was going on – even though Gobber had already contacted everyone the night before. So when he returned he thought his son would be waiting and ready to go. Well Hiccup was awake but was already gone with Toothless. It didn't take a generous to know where he was so Stoick didn't rush after him. He took the time to pack his son's saddle bags then connected them as well as his own to Thornador's saddle, locked up the hut – Gobber had a key if he needed to go in for reason – then headed to the Dragon Academy.

Sure enough his boys were there with the other rider already working on whatever training session Hiccup had come up with which looked like a mixture of aerobatics and target practice. Stoick left Thornado at the entrance and strolled into the arena. No one took notice of him at first, he visited quite often, sometimes only to watch. So no one thought to warn Hiccup when he came right up behind his son.

"Alright… Tuff, Ruff, you two need to start working as a team and quit fighting amongst each other. If the Outcasts attack who have to work together. Barf and Belch are one dragon, you two need to think as one," Hiccup instructed, his hands on his hips.

"Uh yeah, does that include…" Tuff began, looking toward Stoick.

"Yeah, maybe turn around and listen to your own…"

"Guys, we don't have time to argue about this," Hiccup continued, oblivious to his father being there.

"Hiccup," Astrid tried while Snotlout tried gesturing with his head toward his uncle.

Only Fishlegs thought to try something else. "Uh…hi chief," he said loudly in greeting.

Hiccup jumped and whirled around. "Dad?" he yelped before letting out an indigent cry as he was suddenly flung over his father's shoulder. The world was suddenly upside down and all he could see was his father's backside and feet.

"I believe this belongs to me," Stoick joked giving Toothless a wink and nodding toward the exit.

"Dad! Put me down! We're training," Hiccup objected, trying to kick his way free only to have his father tighten his hold, especially over his metal foot that could do some real damage if Hiccup put his mind to it.

"No, they're training; you're on vacation until further notice. Chief's orders." He chuckled merrily as Hiccup continued squirming and trying to break free. It was useless of course. Stoick's grip was like iron and not one person or dragon would dare try to stop him.

"Wait," Tuffnut called. "If he's on vacation does that mean we're on vacation?"

"No!" Hiccup yelled.

Stoick paused for a moment. "Astrid's in charge, ask her."

The girl in question grinned brightly and the other kids groaned in despair. Hiccup instantly stopped struggling and flopped against his father's back. He had lost this battle but at least he knew the riders would continue training without him. There was nothing he could do to stop his father from making him take a vacation, especially with Toothless taking his Dad's side. Stoick flew Toothless while Hiccup sat behind him and Thornado followed close behind. It was the first vacation they took in years and it was going to be their first real father/son time together in a very, very long time.


	36. Chapter 36

My Hiccup 36

"You kidnapped me," Hiccup complained for the four or fifth time since they landed and his father started putting their campsite together on an island half a day's flight from Berk. It was actually chosen at random while Hiccup was too busy complaining to really pay attention to where they were which only upset him more. He wasn't really quite sure exactly how far they were from Berk and if there was an emergency on Berk no one would find them and that worried him. "You're the one always going on about strengthening Berk's defenses and now that I'm completely on board with it you kidnap me during training? Does that make any sense to you because I'm completely baffled?"

Stoick didn't look up from his task of building a camp fire without dragon assistance. "Technically it's not called kidnapping when it's your father taking you on a greatly needed vacation that you had fair warning of. Now you can stand there whining or gather some firewood like a good boy."

Hiccup chose to do both. "I had a training sessions planned for the next week. You know Hookfang and Snotlout are still not working together? And if that's not bad enough things are only getting worse between Astrid and Snotlout? I mean they might actually kill each other before Outcasts gets a chance to," he continued to rant as he gathered fallen branches off the ground. They were camped on the edge of vast forest, meters from a large lake that Thornado was presently swimming in and Toothless was trying to catch fish. "They might even be dead by the time we get home."

Stoick shook his head in bemusement. "Now you're exaggerating. Astrid's a trained warrior and Snotlout…well he might have a broken body part or two by the time we make it home but I'm sure he'll be there ready to complain to you once we get back."

The young heir stopped what he was doing in sudden fright. "I might need a second vacation then," he murmured just loud enough for his father to hear.

His father chuckled softly with a shake of his head. Gobber was right. There were times Hiccup acted a lot like him and it was a little disconcerting but made his heart swell as well to think that his boy took after him after all. He continued working on the campfire, making it large enough to cook on. Then he set began setting up the tents, knowing Hiccup was now too big to want to share one like they used to. They didn't have a lot with them. Stoick had only grabbed the essentials such as a change of clothing, Hiccup's bindings for his amputated leg, their rolls and a blanket each and tents. Anything that fit in their bags but forget the frying pan which he had planned on making his special fried fish and the pot for his favorite bean dish and the beans for said dish. Well it wasn't the first time he went camping unprepared it just meant they'd have to hunt for their dinner and cook it on a spit like they used to, not that Hiccup liked hunting or anything.

Once Hiccup came to accept he was on vacation, even though it was against his will, he slowly began to relax. His smiles hadn't yet returned and he didn't talk much once the complaining was over, he just sat against a tree watching the dragons play and eventually he fell asleep. He slept a lot those first two days, the stress of the last few months finally taking its toll. Stoick worried at first, he seemed to worry more and more about his son every day now that he was a target for Alvin, but when the dark bags under Hiccup's eyes began to fade and his skin became a healthy pink again he relaxed. Perhaps all the boy needed was a few days of restful sleep with no worries about dragons or Outcasts or riders bickering over foolish things. Maybe all he needed was time away from the chaos that was often Berk. So Stoick let his son sleep. It was obviously what he needed and attempted to enjoy his time away from Berk. Of course being a parent meant you always worried and Stoick never went far from his boy without making sure Toothless was next to him. But as much as he loved his son, Stoick wasn't fool enough to completely trust him not to end the vacation short. He removed Toothless's saddle and flight gear and hid them in a tiny cave hidden behind some foliage that Hiccup was unlikely to take notice of. He'd give it all back when it was time to go home but until then he wasn't letting Hiccup and Toothless take off.

When Hiccup finally awoke on the second day of their vacation he felt much better and more relaxed than he could remember in recent history. He crawled out of his tent only to discover it to be late afternoon and he was alone at camp. Okay, maybe not alone. Toothless was chasing something along the edge of the forest which looked suspiciously like a rabbit. The Nightfury sometimes liked to eat the odd rabbit so Hiccup let him be and looked around for his father. To his surprise and utter astonishment he found his Dad out in the lake some one hundred feet. He was topless and the water came to the middle of his round belly. In one hand he held a long spear with hunting knife bond to one end. Hiccup what with fascination as his father moved slowly, his gaze focused solely on the water. It was rare to see Stoick with his hair out of its tight braid. It and his beard were soaking wet. He never looked so barbaric, not even in the heat of battle and covered in dragon blood. When Stoick's right arm shot downward, thrusting the spear into the water with such speed it made Hiccup jump. A second later that arm was up again and Stoick gave a triumphant shut at the huge fish impaled on the end of the spear.

Hiccup gave a tiny laugh at the absolutely giddy look on his father's face. "Why didn't you use your rod?" he called to Stoick as the man sloshed through the water back to the beach.

His father laughed. "Blasted thing broke the line then the rod," he answered with a gesture toward a bunch of broken wood on the beach.

"We have dragons," Hiccup reminded him as he laid the fish on a sheet of cloth on the wood pile. "Toothless and Thornado would have happily helped catch fish. They'd eat half but…"

Stoick was in a good and playfully ruffled the boy's hair, happy to see him awake. "Ah…and what did we do before dragons?" he asked teasingly. He suddenly sobered in thought. "You want to train your riders then this is a perfect exercise…in case you ever get separated from your dragon and have to fend for yourself for a day or two."

Hiccup's face pinched at the painful thought of ever being separated from Toothless again.

"Unless you're too tired…or have become too dependent on Toothless to look after you. I thought you have an equal relationship," Stoick challenged, folding his large arms across his chest.

"We do," Hiccup said quickly.

"So it you don't have a rod or a net and Toothless is wounded or you're lost in the forest by yourself with no food you know how to catch dinner?"

"I can snare a rabbit."

"What if there are no rabbits?"

"A squirrel?"

Stoick made a face. Squirrel was not good eating and didn't have enough meat. "Okay…but let focus on fishing since you're good at that. Have you ever spear fished?" He knew the answer but he wanted to see if his son was willing to admit his shortcomings.

"No," Hiccup mumbled, looking at his feet.

"Do you want to learn? I might come in handy one day. We can wait until you've got something in your belly."

Hiccup shook his head. "I rather learn on an empty stomach."

Stoick nodded in understanding. Hiccup was good at fishing, preferring netting his fish to using a rod. There were a few reasons for that; one, because of getting a hook in his hand when he was little and he was a little squeamish about killing things and blood. He liked catching and cooking his food before gutting it. So Stoick took his boy out into the water, not going quite as deep as he had been but still an area where the fish were swimming in clusters, rubbing against their bare legs hard enough to trip Hiccup if Stoick wasn't there to keep him on his feet.

"King Salmon," Stoick explained as Hiccup fought to keep his footing amongst the fish. "When you do this by yourself don't enter a cluster like this. It's spawning season and their all headed up river. They will sweep you away with them. The depth is good just choose a less clustered area or dig your feet into the sand real deep to keep your balance, understand?"

The boy nodded, his focus on the numerous fish swimming past them.

Stoick handed him the spear and gently pulled his arm back over his head and moved his body into the needed position. "Think of this as Thawfest when you have preparing to throw a spear at one of the targets only this time you're aiming downward – not at your feet, I'm letting you lose another limb, thank you Thor."

Hiccup couldn't help a nervous giggle. "Yeah, my aim's bad but not that bad."

"You're aim's perfect with a bow, it's the heavy weapons you have problems with."

"Oh what…nobody notices my big hulking muscles? I'm insulted."

Stoick chuckled. "You've got your mother's mouth, you know that?"

The youth smiled. "Well you have to explain me somehow."

His father squeezed his shoulder. "You're every bit your mother's son, lad. And mine too. Now, focus on the fish, watch the way they move. Stay still…sh…" They waited, neither moving nor speaking as the fish swam around their. "Anticipate where they go, just like when you're training a new dragon," Stoick whispered in Hiccup ear as he let go of the spear and left it in his son's hand. "Wait…now."

Hiccup's arm shot forward and with the same grace as his father he thrust the blade through a large salmon. He blinked in surprise. "I did it? I did it!" He laughed merely as he struggled to lift the fish that must have weighed as much as he did.

"Yes, you did," Stoick praised, lifting the fish out of the water for his son. "When you do this on your own you might have to go after a smaller one but this ought to do for dinner…especially since Toothless just stole mine. Hey…Toothless, drop that! Uh…never mind."

Hiccup giggled as his Nightfury looked at them guiltily and hung his massive head, the fish his father caught hanging out of his mouth. "Well on the good side he did make a trade," he said indicating the dead rabbit now lying on the wood pile.

Stoick sighed. At least it was a nice plump rabbit with a lot of meat. It made for good eating and he was happy to see his son smiling and laughing. It felt like forever since he last saw the boy act his age rather than worrying over grown up things. This wasn't like when Stoick was Hiccup's age and they were at war with not only dragons but numerous other tribes. Hiccup was not meant to be a soldier. He was a peaceful boy who preferred to be in the skies than on the ground and rather make peace than fight, unless he was fighting for someone or something he cared deeply for.

For the first time in years they talked, really talked. They talked about everything from the academy and the issue with the Outcasts to hunting techniques and fishing to silly little things like girls and dating which Hiccup prompting plugged his ears and hummed as loudly as he could which only encouraged his father to talk louder and pick on him a little until there was a nice flush to Hiccup's ears. But Hiccup was good at payback and reversed the situation by mentioning women who he knew had a crush on his father and how they flirted with him and how he should be careful otherwise Hiccup might end up with a younger sibling – not that Stoick ever dated let alone took much of an interest in anyone but it was worth teasing about anyway, at least until Stoick asked a question that threw him for a loop.

"What if I did decide to get involved with someone, would it bother you?" his father asked, suddenly very serious.

Hiccup stared at him in surprise. "Uh?"

Stoick sighed and leaned back against Thornado. "There are times when I feel as if I've been denying you a mother. Val's been gone a long time now and you're nearly grown up. I know I haven't been the best father and that I often push you too hard. It's the way I was raised, I suppose. That's no excuse, I know, but… I don't want you stressing yourself out just to prove yourself to me. You already proved yourself more than enough."

His son just stared completely flabbergasted.

"Sometimes I think if you had a sibling to play with you'd be happier," Stoick concluded, not really sure where he was going with this. He gave a start when Hiccup suddenly hugged him. He hadn't realized how emotional he had been until he had his boy in his arms. He buried his face in Hiccup's hair and breathed in his scent, remembering what a wonderful mother Valka would have made had she been there with them and how much Hiccup reminded him of her. He was sure her spirit was there with them for there had been no kinder woman than Valka and no one with a spirit like hers than Hiccup. He gave a small sniffle that he would later blame Hiccup's hair tickling his nose for and pressed his lips to the crown of Hiccup's head. Odin had given no greater gift than his little Hiccup.

"I am happy," Hiccup told him reassuringly as he had several times before when Stoick considered remarrying. "I had you and Toothless and between him and the gang that's as close to having siblings as I ever want to get. Besides…Toothless is more like a big brother at times. A very bossy big brother." He gave his dragon a pointed look. "And Snotlout would be pissed if yet another heir is born and knocking him in third in line for chieftain." He chuckled before grinning brightly. "And I'm not dealing with another mopping, whining Gobber jealous of whatever lady catches your eye. You get to deal with him. I'll fly off to the end of the world before going through that again."

Stoick chuckled and patted his back. "No worries, lad. I was just thinking out loud again. I suppose I just miss your mother more now that you're off doing your own thing and I'm not as busy as I used to be. Too much time to think."

"Tell me about her," Hiccup asked, sitting back and cuddling against Toothless. "Everyone tells me I look like her and I often act like her but I only know a few stories you and Gobber told me."

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Stoick asked carefully. He had always been a little reserved on what he told Hiccup about Valka when he was little, hoping to make his boy a warrior and not soft to the dragons. Of course that went out the window when Toothless came into their lives and proved that Hiccup was very much like his mother.

"Everything…how you met…how you fell in love. You know…all that sappy stuff you never talk about."

Stoick laughed. "Alright. Well we first met the day she was born when the Naming Dame and my father went to Old Wrinkly's hut, back when it was still in the village and your grandmother was one of Berk's lead bakers. Valka was such a tiny little thing, much as you were. Not a Hiccup mind you but still small and wiggly and I didn't like her one bit. I was only ten back then but already a soldier at heart so I was immune to such cuteness, or so I thought." He chuckled in amusement as he remembered his childhood so long ago and how much he pretended to be just like his father. He spent much of the night telling Hiccup stories of his mother and what she was like as a child right up until she was about Hiccup's age when he finally decided he liked her and tried to court her. It was a topic they spoke of throughout the remainder of their vacation while Hiccup learned for to spear fish and more wilderness skills that would serve him well as he grew up. Stoick watched him, his chest swelling pride and he knew, he knew that even though he often question himself and made mistakes in the way he raised his boy that in the end he and Valka had done well with Hiccup. He was going to make a good chief with a kind heart and protective of not only his people but also the dragons that defended them. Hiccup was everything Valka ever dreamed of and all that Stoick ever hoped for even if the packaging wasn't what he originally imagined. But that was being a parent, wasn't it? What the parent imagined and wanted for their children wasn't necessarily what they got. Hiccup was his own person and Stoick had come to accept that and he wouldn't change him for the world.


	37. Chapter 37

My Hiccup 37

Mastering new skills was always exciting for Hiccup and while his footing was always a little off his aim was remarkable and he was able to catch dinner or lunch throughout the majority of their vacation. Stoick was exceedingly impressed by him. This was what he should have taught his boy when Hiccup was younger. The child couldn't sit still with a rod, he got bored too fast and his mind wandered but give him a bow or spear or even a net and Hiccup excelled at fishing. Best of all Hiccup didn't need Toothless's help which assured Stoick that the boy would be able to fend for himself if he was ever on his own and the Nightfury seemed to enjoy all the extra fish coming his way often making a trade by providing the odd rabbit or boar which meant for the first time in his life Stoick really didn't have to do any hunting for dinner. Hiccup and Toothless did it all and Stoick simply relaxed.

When they finally returned to Berk Stoick was just as excited to share their experiences with Gobber as Hiccup was with his friends. He had been so excited in a very long time, especially over something he was able to teach his son. Gobber was all smiles and chuckles at the tales Stoick told. He listened intently at first unable to imagine young Hiccup up to his waist in water with a spear nearly twice as tall as him and trying to catch fish almost as heavy as him. It made for a funny image in his mind until Hiccup ran here to put in few hours of work on a new tailfin for Toothless and began tell the exact same tale. Not much work was done on that tailfin as his interest faltered and the story got larger. He ended up sitting on the table instead, kicking his feet out absently like he did when he was young and simply chattered away endlessly, filling in spots his father left out. Many a Viking came to listen to them and soon so did the riders, most unable to believe what their lanky and usually weak armed leader had accomplished, which ended up inspiring what Stoick felt to be a dangerous training exercise.

"Absolutely not," he sternly only a few days after returning home. He passed the length of their home, a worried frown marring his face as he rubbed his chin trying his best not to rip out his beard in anger and fear. Hiccup would never have suggested such a thing only a year ago. He never would have dreamed of putting himself and his friends in such a danger situation with no back up other than a handful of dragons that technically were not allowed to help to in any way. "It's far too dangerous. A hand full of warriors should go with you and…"

"Dad, we have to. If not now then when? All of our parents are warriors. We were all taught to fight and defend ourselves since the time we could walk but other than Gobber's lessons we've never been able to put any of that to use on the field," the boy said hurriedly, his hands raised in a manner he used to sooth disgruntled dragons. "Look, Snotlout's nineteen. He's the oldest and can…I don't know…chaperon us?"

Stoick gave a snort. His nephew maybe nineteen but he was in no way mature enough to chaperon anyone let alone lead. "I said no," he said firmly as he turned away in hopes of finding something to busy himself before his son could come up with a suitable argument.

"Okay, maybe not a good example but the point is we've all had survival training and if we don't get a chance to use these skills and something does happen that's out of our control than how can you expect any of us to make it when left alone?" Hiccup forged ahead as he darting ahead of his father with the map he had drawn out with Astrid earlier that day. He quickly unrolled it on the nearest table. "Just have a look. It's only a one night mission. We land here." He pointed to the east side of the island. "The dragons will spend the night there while we make or way to the other side of the island on foot."

"With no weapons or back up of any sort and at night?" Stoick inquired before shaking his head. "No. I'm sorry, Hiccup, but I simply can't allow this. It's too danger and you're all too young for such a mission."

"Says the man who popped the head off a Nadder at the age of four and was captain of an army by the age of sixteen, which I might remind you I am now." He looked up at his father, his eyes not pleading but showing just how stubborn he was and how much he was willing to fight for this. "I might now be a great warrior…hell, I'll probably never will be but I know dragons and I was taught by two of Berk greatest how to take care of myself. If I can't make it one night on Dragon Island alone then…then you might as well find a new heir because I'll never be good enough to lead."

His father groaned and ran a hand over his face. Some days he hated the fact that his boy was so smart and cunning and knew his weaknesses so well. Sighing he looked that map over. It was ten kilometers of rough terrain with mountains and foothills to trek over or around. Not really a challenge for a seasoned warrior but wild dragons…that was what worried him most. "Have you down a fly over and recon."

Hiccup beamed seeing that his father, the great Stoick the Vast that bent to no wind was finally starting to been for him. "Of course," he chirped. "Astrid and I marked out the whole island. There are plenty of caves to take cover in if the weather takes a turn."

"That's not what I meant. Son, there are still hundreds of dragons still on that island."

"Thousands actually," Hiccup corrected without thinking.

"Mmm…and that makes me feel so much better." He sighed. "Why night? You can easily do this during the day."

"Well that's the problem. Day time would be too easy. We need to not only cross the length of the island but be able to handle the dragons there."

And Hiccup was now back to helping Stoick's argument against spending the night on Dragon Island. "So you're planning to tame over a thousand dragons all in one night? That ambitious even for you."

A tinge of pink coloured the boy's cheeks right up to his ears. "Well…no, that would be impossible but we can use what we've learned from our dragons to calm the wild ones and keep them from harming us."

Stoick still didn't like it. One; Dragon Island was named such due to the vast number of dragons crawling all over it. Two: Hiccup was his only child, his pride and joy (although that was often a challenge), and Three: not yet ready to handle himself in the field if what happened with Alvin on Outcast Island was any indication. The child was young, still naïve and emotion and easy to anger, but he was also the son of a chief and even though he could train dragons he could not defend himself in a one on one fight whether it be someone twice his size or even someone in his weight class which there were very few of. Nonetheless it was hard to say no to Hiccup when he had his heart set on something and if Stoick had learned anything about his son it was that sooner or later he would get what he wanted even if it meant doing it behind Stoick's back. At least this way Stoick would know where the kids where and could send someone to what over them from a distance if he didn't do so himself.

"Alright," he finally agreed, trying not to smile at the look of triumph that filled his son's face. "Just one night. If you're not home for breakfast then I'm coming after you, got it?"

Hiccup's face was so bright it was lit looking at a mini sun. "Yeah! Thanks, Dad. I promise, we'll be back before you know it. See, this is the trail I'm planning to take. We'll all meet here at this beach and at dawn our dragons will come and get us. So if we're not back on time that's where you can start searching for us but there'll be no need." He quickly rolled up the map, grinned widely at his Dad then ran toward the entrance, a skip in his steps as he bounced down the steps much as he did before his injury. "Thanks, Dad!"

Stoick watched him leave, Toothless close behind. He couldn't help but worry about his boy. There was another reason he didn't want Hiccup to go to Dragon Island. It was the place he battled the Red Death and lost his leg and nearly and Toothless's lives. Hiccup had spent many months having nightmares of that awful place and woke up crying and screaming many nights. He didn't want those memories triggered and putting the child through so much pain again. Still, he had to trust Hiccup to take care of himself at some point. He just hoped he was making the right decision in letting the kids do this.

. . .

It turned out it wasn't dragons or bad memories or even the rough terrain that were a problem for Hiccup. Sure his bad leg bothered him a bit by the time he was three-quarters of the way across the island but it was perhaps the most peaceful hike he had had in recent memory. That was until he came across the campfire in the middle of the woods, something all the teens had agreed to do. He was certain it was Snotlout at first and called out to him even though his gut said it wasn't cousin at fault. Why would Snotlout have the remains of a Monstrous Nightmare when he obviously loved Hookfang too much to ever harm one?

Being tackled to the ground by an over excitable Dagur was definitely the last thing he ever expected. The wind was knocked out of him as he landed hard on his shield, each rider only having the basics on them such as a hunting knife and shield if they chose one. Then, before he truly had a chance to catch his breath, Dagur was holding him by his upper arms and hugging him while babbling on about why the where there and being so happy to see him and bouncing from one emotion to another making Hiccup dizzy as he tried to make sense of it all. Dagur was always excitable and sometimes very giggly and maybe a little unhinged but this was strange even for him then things just got weirder.

Dagur was never really the touchy feely type but suddenly he was touching Hiccup more, some just little touches to back or shoulders, one armed hugs but when Dagur started grabbing his hand and placing it over his heart then onto Hiccup's the young heir became uncomfortable, especially when Dagur spoke of "the Nightfury" Hiccup had battled to save his life and how he planned to learn everything about dragons and hunt down the Nightfury that escaped Hiccup.

"Uhm…thanks," was all Hiccup could murmur when Dagur gave him compliments and long looks that seemed a little more than friendly. He tried keeping his eyes on his feet, unsure how to take all the unwanted attention, his face heating up a little in embarrassment as he debated whether or not to tell Dagur the truth. But the other boy seemed so unstable, switching from one emotion to the next so fast that Hiccup's head spun so much that when he was dragged to his knees before the campfire to howl at the moon he didn't think to stop Dagur. That was a weird experience and Hiccup only half-heartedly joined the howling, fully expecting one of his friends to come stumbling into the camp and laughing their fool heads off at them and potentially dying at the business end of Dagur's northbow.

Dagur couldn't help but stare at Hiccup the whole time they were together. The younger boy still didn't look like much, too scrawny and small to seem like any sort of hunter let alone warrior. Hiccup could easily pass for twelve rather than sixteen and weighed maybe ninety pounds soak and wet, if that but he was obviously full of surprises. He didn't jump or flinch when he heard a dragon cry and seemed able to judge size and species just by the sound. And he carried no weapon other than a small hunting knife and ornate shield. Such old tools for a Dragon Conqueror, but then Hiccup had always been a little odd himself. Dagur couldn't help but admire him, even at his most annoying.

Then those stupid friends of his had to show up and make Hiccup act all the weirder and Dagur was certain he might have to kill one to chase the others away so he spend time with his brother. For they were brothers in ways he had never hoped before. Despite their obvious size differences and personalities they were very much alike and once Hiccup sent his little entourage away they were finally able to hunt down the Nightfury together as it was meant to be.

"Dagur, look…we need to talk before…before we do anything rash," Hiccup said carefully as they neared the bluff the ebony dragon had run to.

Dagur ignored him as he swung his crossbow left then right. "I don't get it. Why doesn't it fly?"

"Maybe's it's an ambush," the younger boy answered as he looked worriedly around as well.

The Berserker chief stopped suddenly and looked down at his brother. "They can do that?"

"Uh? Oh…yes…yes, Nightfuries are extremely smart." He inhaled slowly and let his breath out. "Listen…like I was saying…about this Nightfury and what happened back on Berk…"

"Shh…listen…you hear that? Talons scrapping against stone. It's this way." Dagur grabbed Hiccup's wrist and dragged him a few feet before shoving the young heir behind a boulder. "It's close," he whispered close to Hiccup's ear and inhaling the Hooligan's scent.

"Dagur, would stop and listen to me for a second," Hiccup growled lowly. "You can't attack that dragon. He's…"

"How do you know it's a 'he'?"

Hiccup opened his mouth to answer but found he was unable to speak.

Dagur's eyes brightened. "It's one of those things you learned studying dragons, huh? The sound of his cry or his crest, right? Ho ho! You are clever, brother! A male stud would be perfect!"

"Perfect for what? There's no other Nightfuries to breed him with. I mean…I haven't found another anywhere in the Archipelago and I've…" He stopped, his eyes widening in fear that he may have said too much.

But Dagur wasn't paying attention. He pulled Hiccup out from behind the boulder that brought up his bow, aiming at the Nightfury's hiding spot and waiting for it to make its move. Like Hiccup he wasn't alone, not really. He had spent weeks on the island alone but his armada waited out in the bay. His uncle, Harold, came to check on him from time to time but otherwise Dagur had spent his time hunting and doing exactly as he told Hiccup, learning about dragons and their habitats. He signaled them in hopes that together they could draw the Nightfury out and he could make the kill. He never expected Hiccup to betray him.

Having his own brother, a boy he finally felt a connection with and was able to admire – even if Hiccup was four years younger – turn against him was such a slap in the face that Dagur felt hurt and anger that he automatically lashed out, Hiccup's hurtful words fueling his rage. Thing is that even though Hiccup was still unbelievably small and looked harmless he was a fighter and he managed to defend himself and the Nightfury with surprising skill…a skill that while it angered Dagur it also excited him. He watched the way his brother fought, sure now more than ever they were meant to be as one. And the way Hiccup talked to that dragon, the way they understood each other and moved together as if knowing the other's every thought. It was uncanny, exceptional and brilliant. So when their fight ended and Hiccup and his Nightfury took to the sky with the other Berkian teens and their dragons Dagur watched with a mix of jealousy, awe and fascination. No one would hurt his Hiccup, no one but him. After all, brothers looked one another.

. . .

Stoick was waiting anxiously for the riders to return. He was up long before dawn and waiting on the cliff's edge with Thornado, waiting for the sun to rise and an excuse to go to Dragon Island and possibly pull his son out of whatever danger he may have gotten himself into. Yet the Gods were with Hiccup that day and the shapes of the five dragons of Berk came into view and Stoick let out a breath he had not realized he was holding when Toothless landed in front of him. The other teens were whooping and giving each other high-fives and congratulating each other as they headed for their homes but Hiccup sat silently on Toothless's back, his eyes downcast and looking silently dejected.

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked as he strolled to his son, fearing that maybe the boy had struggled through the training course. "Are you alright?"

His boy swallowed an obvious lump in his throat before looking up. "I'm sorry, Dad," he apologized making Stoick feel bad for him. It had to be either his bad leg or the trekking over the harsh terrain of Dragon Island that took its toll on Hiccup to make him so upset but what the boy said next brought a shock of fear to Stoick. "Dagur knows about the dragons. I…I couldn't hide it anymore. He was going to kill Toothless and I tried to stall him and lead away but…I had no choice. I couldn't let him kill Toothless and turn him into a helmet."

He talked so fast that Stoick struggled for a moment to understand exactly what he was going on about. When he did he stepped up to his son and the Nightfury and placed a hand on Toothless's head, gently rubbing soothing circles on his crown. "You did what you had to in order to save someone you love. I would've done the same."

Hiccup's head snapped up in surprise so fast that his father was sure he must have hurt his neck. "What? You're not mad? But I may have just sent us to war. Dad, I…I said some horrible stuff to him. I didn't mean…well I did but that's only because he wouldn't listen and…I may have made matters worse. If I had just…I don't know." He leaned forward and hugged Toothless, thankful they were both alive and still together. "I'm sorry, Dad. You were right; we shouldn't have done this exercise."

"Dagur would have learned the truth sooner or later," Stoick soothed, squeezing his son's shoulder. "Let's go home and get some food in your belly. Then you can get some sleep while I discuss this new development with the council. Don't over worry about Dagur. He knows we have dragons now so it's unlikely he'll try to attack us any time soon."

The youth finally climbed off Toothless, his shoulders slumped and guilt written all over his features. "I hope you're right. I don't think I can handle another 'brother' session just yet," he mumbled before give a tell-tale yawn signally that it really had been a long night and he needed his bed even if only for a few hours.

"Brother?" Stoick asked softly, but Hiccup was obviously too tired to answer. Once they got to their hut the boy went straight to his loft, flopped on his bed and was asleep before his head even hit the pillow. Stoick managed to remove his boot and prosthetic then tucked him in. Whatever happened on Dragon Island and how Dagur got in the mix would have to wait until Hiccup awoke but Stoick was in no rush. He knew the important facts and that was all he needed to alert the council to a potential war against the Berserkers, a war no tribe ever wanted.


	38. Chapter 38

My Hiccup 38

Whatever happened between Hiccup and Dagur he never really told anyone. Most of the riders knew the basics and that Dagur was hunting Toothless and Hiccup put a stop to it and that for whatever reason the Berserker chief seemed to think that Hiccup was his brother. Everyone knew Hiccup had no siblings and how much he had wanted an older brother or younger sister yet at the same time didn't want to see his father remarry for reasons all his own. And while his friends knew this they also began wondering if Dagur was simply as deranged as he claimed to be or if there was something about Stoick's past no one knew. The twins were the most vocal and came up with one theory after another until Hiccup became annoyed, threw up his hands and stormed away. For the first time since returning from his vacation he left the academy with Toothless and didn't bother with training sessions for a few days.

The first day everyone figured Hiccup just needed to cool down and find out the truth about him and Dagur. The second day Astrid began to worry. She had only seen Hiccup during a night patrol but he had avoided her and Stormfly and soon disappeared into the darkness with Toothless. When she asked Stoick if Hiccup was okay her chief had simply told her to give him a little more time and that Hiccup had a lot on his mind. The third day he didn't show up at the academy was when she finally put her foot down and went searching for him during the day.

"I know you know where's he's hiding," she told Gobber as the blacksmith studied a new saddle design.

One brushy brow quirked upward at the young shield maiden's question. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Sometimes a young lad needs time to himself for personal reasons."

Her eyes narrowed, not quite sure what he was getting at. "For three days? No one's heard a peep out of him and last night he went out on patrol and took off the minute I tried to talk to him." She paused to give him time to absorb all that before continuing on. "He tells you everything so spill. What's wrong with him? Is it the whole 'brother' thing? I know they're not and the twins are just stupid for even going on about it like they did."

Gobber sighed and put down the designs he had worked so hard on. "Astrid," he sighed and leaned against his work bench. "Hiccup has been under a lot of stress. His father and I had hoped the vacation would help him but this whole thing with Dagur…nearly losing Toothless and Dagur being nuttier than a squirrel hyped up on sugar didn't help. Just give him a little space and he'll be fine. You've got to remember he's used to handling his personal problems on his own. Sometimes he forgets he has you and the others…well you and Fishlegs." He waited a moment, debating between returning to his work or not. "If you're really worried about him he's out back in my barn with Toothless."

"I've already been there," she objected. It was always the first place Hiccup hid when he was upset, ever since he was a little boy, sleeping or hiding in the hay. Since Toothless joined him it was usually easy to find him in the barn. "I can't even find Toothless."

Gobber hummed knowingly as he pulled the saddle blueprints out again. "I find the loft is a nice place to hide. All you need is to create a wall of hay and no one tends to notice you sleeping in peace behind it."

She looked thoughtfully toward the barn remembering seeing a wall of hay bricks when she was there earlier and thinking it was a fresh crop just brought in. Did Hiccup haul them up there into a wall so no one would think to look for him and Toothless there? "Thanks, Gobber," she said quickly before darting toward the barn.

"If he's sleeping let him be!" Gobber called after her, having already heard of some of Astrid's less than tender wake calls from Hiccup. If they ever did get together they would make one interesting couple.

When Astrid slipped into the barn she didn't call out to Hiccup like she usually did. She looked around more carefully and like before the main floor only held hay and tools, the yaks and sheep already out in the fields outside town and pens cleaned. It was actually cleaner than it normally which was a clear sign of Hiccup's doing something she had noticed before but dismissed when she couldn't find her friend. She motioned for Stormfly to stay by the large double doors in case Hiccup tried making a break for it like he had the last few times she tried talking to him. Then, quietly, she reached for the rigs of the ladder and hauled herself up to the loft. Gobber wasn't lying. The loft was huge with stacks upon stacks of hay but sure enough there was an opening nearly the size of a small bedroom in the middle and it was obvious that Hiccup had indeed moved a vast number of square hay barrels to the end to build a fort like area where he and Toothless could be left in peace.

The young heir was lying next to his dragon, a large book open on his chest and eyes closed as he slept. Normally Astrid would give him a good boot to the side for being lazy when there was so much work to do, training with the dragons and fortifying Berk in case Dagur decided to attack Berk. They were now a bigger threat than the Outcasts. Instead she took a seat next to him and took the book off his chest. It was one of Old Wrinkly's journals. She had seen Hiccup engrossed in such books many times before when he wasn't flying or training. Very carefully – for she knew just how much books meant to Hiccup, especially anything written by his grandfather – she closed it and placed it next to her. She went to wake her friend up then stopped. Hiccup had that little frown on his lips that he got when he couldn't figure out a certain problem and it wouldn't stop nagging him. No doubt the issue with Dagur and how it might have been handled better. Quite frankly Astrid thought Hiccup did everything he could short of killing the Berserker. Everyone knew Dagur wasn't exactly all there mentally. Hell, all the kids knew that years ago when he first began visiting Berk but Hiccup…Hiccup wanted so much to see the best of everyone that sometimes he let himself be put in dangerous situations without realizing it. There were very few he thought of as evil or bad, such as Alvin. The issue with Dagur he still partially blamed himself for.

"Uhm…" Hiccup murmured, still sound asleep. He shifted slightly and pressed his side against hers before resting his head against her shoulder. That lasted only a moment before his head shot up and he gave a small cry and rubbed where his head had met her metal studded shoulder pads. "Ow…"

Not thinking twice Astrid removed her armor and dumped it next to the book. "It's okay, Hiccup…go back to sleep."

"Astrid?" he asked, blinking bleary eyes at her. "What are you doing here?" He yawned and stretched. "Hey…hi…what's up?"

She studied him for a moment, silently noting just how tired he looked and how he seemed to have the same sad eyes he used to back before the war between the Vikings and dragons ended when everyone would ignore him or dismiss him as useless, especially the other teens. Instead of berating him for missing training sessions she shifted a little closer to him, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gently pulled his head to her shoulder. "Nothing, go back to sleep. I just wanted to hang out with you and Toothless for a bit. I was starting to miss you."

"Oh…sorry. My head's been up in the clouds lately," he responded, a little taken by surprise by her gesture. Still, it felt nice to have a friend hold him like this, especially Astrid. They've hugged and kissed the odd time but nothing serious even though he still had a huge crush on her. But he was happy just to have her as a friend and this felt nice.

"Yeah, I know. Dagur really shook you up, didn't he?" she asked, resting her cheek on his head no longer embarrassed when they hugged.

"A bit."

"You know that whole brother thing that's been bugging you?"

"Yeah…" he answered carefully.

"Have you considered he might have meant brothers-at-arms like your Dad and Gobber? They're best friends but sometimes call each other brothers because they defend each other and will do anything to protect the other."

Actually he hadn't really thought of that. He had been coming up with every other scenario possible even the possibility that maybe his Dad had been lying to him and he did have a brother. He and Dagur did have the same color eyes and Dagur's hair almost matched Stoick's and… There were a lot of similarities between them but when he asked his Dad, Stoick would just brush it off and tell Hiccup that Dagur was just a sick boy in need of a lot of help then warned him away from the Berserker and focus on ways to fortify Berk even more. That was around the time Hiccup bailed and tried finding answers from the only other person would never hide such things from him, Old Wrinkly…or at least his journals which held everything from his time as a warrior right up to the day he passed away. But there was nothing about Hiccup and Dagur being related, hell, there was only one passage about the Berserker and that was when Hiccup nearly drowned and how the boy took out his anger on poor Fishlegs by force feeding him rotten codfish heads since Fishlegs had been one of the ones to help Hiccup back to his father. Nothing else was written about Dagur.

"Maybe," Hiccup relented as he closed his eyes once more. "I just wish I knew how to get through to him. This whole brother thing was odd enough but nothing compared to the way he kept looking at me…like we were…I don't know… It just made me feel really, really weird. Not the good weird I get around…uh…yeah…not the good weird just the creepy weird."

"Did you tell your Dad?"

He shook his head. "No, the whole brother did it in for him and I mentioned all the touchy-feely, googly eye stuff he would have just blown his top and dismiss it as Dagur's derangedness. I don't think that's even a word." He gave another yawn and started dozing off again. "Or worse jump into war thinking it's some sort of insult."

"Could be worse, Dagur could have been coming onto you and demand your hand in marriage," Astrid teased making Hiccup practically leap away from her as if strung by an electric eel like Tuffnut the summer before.

"Wha…what? Why would you say that? Seriously? Dagur and me? No…no way, that's just wrong and creepy and weird and when did you turn into Snotlout? He's the one who torments me not you."

She shrugged his slim shoulders and leaned back against the hay. "Your face turns a pretty shade a red when you blush."

He threw a handful of hay at her. "You know what? You two are perfect for each other."

Her jaw fell open and she threw hay back at him. "Take that back!"

He clambered over Toothless and hid behind his wing as the Nightfury looked between them in confusion. "Never!" he laughed, no fully awake.

"When I get my hands on you, Haddock, you're going to suffer!"

Knowing when to defend his rider and when to stay clear out of the way, Toothless got up with a grumble and trotted to the other side of the makeshift room and left Hiccup to fend for himself. The moment he was out of the way Hiccup had only a split second to think of a way to protect himself before Astrid had him tackled to the ground, tickling and pinching him until he agreed to stop worrying about Dagur and start acting like himself again and get back to dragon training. They had a team to shape into one well working unite and no time to ponder the words of a madman. Hiccup laughed and wiggled under her until finally he managed to top her, a very first for him, and tickle her back, discovering that she was particularly ticklish at the waist and under her right knee. It was the first time they ever really played and just had fun, just them and no dragons in between even though Toothless was there to bear witness.

When they were done Astrid was back on top and panting softly, her blonde hair mussed and coming out of her braid while sticks of hay stuck out everywhere. She smiled softly at him and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Now there's the Hiccup I've come to love," she whispered before blushing bright red. "I mean like. I like you," he said hurriedly.

Hiccup blushed a little too and returned the gesture, placing a chastised kiss on her cheek. "I like you, too, Astrid, a lot. Thanks for finding me. I think I needed someone to talk to and just didn't know who."

"You can always talk to me, Hiccup. Always." She stood and stuck out her hand to help him to his feet. Sometimes she had to remind him he wasn't alone and that she was indeed always there for him even if they didn't always agree. It was a matter of trust and while Astrid trusted Hiccup fully Hiccup would always have those moments when he felt alone and unwanted and would slip back into his shell even if only for a moment or two. It became a matter of recognizing the signs and being able to put a stop to it before Hiccup could unconsciously hurt himself and teaching him how to shrug certain things off without letting them get to him. She, like Toothless, became his rock and Hiccup became her inspiration and together they could face just about anything.


	39. Chapter 39

My Hiccup 39

Having two enemies after so many years only worrying over dragon attacks was a new experience for Berk. While Stoick worried over the new development many a Viking were excited by it. Vikings were naturally a warring people even though the Hooligans of Berk were trying their best to live peacefully. The Berk guard and warriors continued working on defences and practised their fighting skills under Spitelout's tutelage while the dragon riders continued their training with Hiccup and sometimes Gobber who was doing his best teaching them how to defend themselves. Most of them were well accomplished having taking turns wrestling each other over the years but Hiccup struggled. No one was in his weight class. He was still the smallest on the team even though he was showing signs of growth. He was now nearly the same height as Snotlout and quickly catching up to Astrid but he was as lanky as ever and once again complaints came to Stoick that his bot wasn't eating enough. Funny thing was, Hiccup was eating more than ever.

The youth was eating almost enough to feed three Fishlegs and for the first time since his last growth spurt there were no left overs to feed the Terrible Terrors that hung around the house waiting for him to feed them and would have to wait for him to bring in a fresh catch and steal some from Toothless when the Nightfury wasn't looking. What more, seeing Hiccup – who was usually so prim and proper – talk with his mouth full while better a piece of freshly baked beard and shove it in his mouth before even swallowing what he already had in it was both funny as hell and very disconcerting. Stoick had to more than once give his son a slap on the back when something went down the wrong way. The boy would only flush a bright red and apologize before digging into some mutton.

The increased hunger wasn't the only problem that can with growth spurts. Has Hiccup's limbs grew the prosthetic on his left leg was becoming too small. It was one thing to need new clothing which was natural for any growing child but when they had only leg and relied on a fake one to walk meant designing and building new ones before they out grew the present one was a must but making sure it fit meant waiting until that growth spur was complete. Gobber had been lucky and was a grown man when he lost his two limbs and never had to worry about such things so he didn't take Hiccup still growing into consideration until he saw his young ward limping more than usual and seeming to be leaning to the left more than usual. He put two and two together and realized the problem and began fashioning a new prosthetic. That meant measuring Hiccup's good leg once again to make sure both were even.

The other problem with growth spurts, especially in teens, was the rapid fire emotions they sometimes went through. Mix that with all the issues Hiccup was handling with the riders, the threat of Outcasts and Berserkers and you had one temperamental teen that would sleep half the day away if he could.

Stoick took it all in stride and laughed it off with Gobber, remembering the days he had gone through much the same and the way Hiccup's growth spurt had been when he was seven. He did his best to keep his son busy or selected one of his friends to distract him for a few hours just to keep his mind off things for a while, even if that meant playing dragon tag or something for a few hours.

Unfortunately the worse problem came at night. When Hiccup finally relaxed and went to sleep he would suddenly wake up with cramps to his legs or arms, sometimes his back, hips or tailbone. At first he'd just rub them and silently complain to himself but there were nights when things got real bad and he couldn't do it on his own. Toothless tried to help but a dragon could only do so much. So one night when Hiccup was in so much pain he was crying softly as he leaned against his headboard and rubbed so hard at his stump that it was becoming an angry shade of red, Toothless left him to fetch Stoick who was playing cards with Gobber and some of the older warriors at Mead Hall with a tankard of warm mead. Fall was setting in and so discussions of harvest were the primary topic of discussion. So having a ebony dragon burst into the hall and practically dragged the chief out by his cloak was not what anyone expected to see and become the source of many jokes for weeks and months to come.

Now Stoick loved Toothless, he really did but being dragged from the hall all the way home was undignified and he was not about to let such an offense slide until he saw just how anxious the beast was. He couldn't speak to the dragon like Hiccup but he had become pretty good at reading Toothless and he knew just by the look in his greengage eyes that something was wrong with Hiccup. He ran to the house and up the steps to Hiccup's loft and stumbled to a stop when he saw his boy curled up on his bed, his shoulders shaking in silent sobs.

"Hiccup?" he asked, going to the bed, cautious as he was when his boy was little and upset by some imaginary monster in the corner or fight with his cousin.

The boy said nothing. He sniffled, wiped at his eyes and looked up at his father. His eyes were red and puffy as was his nose. Finally he swallowed and looked at Toothless. "Bud, what did you do?" he reprimanded angrily before looking to his Dad again. "I'm sorry…I didn't realize he slipped out. You can go back to your drink."

Stoick sighed and slowly crossed the room. "Where does it hurt?" he asked, his voice gentle and soothing.

"I'm not…"

"Where?" Stoick challenged making Hiccup wince. His voice softened as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Son, it's alright. You're growing. Sometimes it hurts."

"It shouldn't hurt this much," Hiccup sniffled, wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve.

"Well, Thor also said no pain no gain."

"You made that up."

Stoick tilted his head, no used to this side of Hiccup and not necessarily liking it. "No. It's what your grandfather told me when I went through this. So what hurts?"

Hiccup made a face then closed his eyes and gave a little huff. "Everywhere," he whispered, hanging his head in shame.

"What hurts most?"

It took a moment because Hiccup honestly felt ashamed asking for help even after all that had happened over the last year and a half. Eventually he nodded toward his bad leg where the pink scarred skin covering his stump was bright red and raw from not only Hiccup rubbing it so fiercely but also from the now too small prosthetic scrapping it the wrong way. Stoick frowned at it and immediately ordered Hiccup to lie back while he got the medicated lotion Gothi had made for such occasions. Then, with surprisingly gentle fingers, he kneed it into the angry looking flesh and worked the sore muscles.

"This is something you're going to have to get used to, son," he told Hiccup as he worked.

The boy looked horrified. "I'm always going to hurt like this?" he whined, not happy whatsoever.

Stoick laughed. "No…no, growth spurts will be off and on until you're in your early twenties. Muscle spasms and sore bones are to be expected for a growing boy but they could also come from endless hours of dragon riding, too." He gave a cheeky grin that made Hiccup blush a little. The child would often ride Toothless for hours on end and have a sore backside or legs if they over did it. "But this…" He indicated the stump of Hiccup's left leg. "This is a little more serious. Gobber's working on a new leg for you, but he had a Gronkle emergency so put it on hold for the night. That means no using the other one until it's done."

"What? No! I can't go back to using the crutches again!" Hiccup objected, trying to pull his leg away. "Dad, seriously, how am I supposed to help defend Berk if I can't walk or control Toothless's tailfin?"

"You don't," Stoick answered simply. He moved from messaging the left leg to the right. "Think of it as a second mini vacation."

Hiccup snorted and thumped against his pillow. "Dad, can we be serious? I can't be off my feet with Dagur posing a danger. I need to be ready if his armada attack."

Stoick nodded as if in agreement. "Aye, but not if you can't even walk a straight line and you keep messing up Toothless's turns because you're pressing down on the gears too hard or missing them entirely."

Hiccup looked away, his ears bright red. "I didn't think you noticed that."

"I notice everything that happens on my island."

Silence fell between them, the sound being Hiccup's grunts or whimpers as his father found all the tender spots and massaged them out. Toothless stood next to Hiccup, watching Stoick work and nudging the side of his rider's head whenever he looked like he was about to cry again. His Little Freckle was a tender and sweet boy who didn't deserve pain of any kind.

"Dad," Hiccup said sometime later when Stoick moved from his legs to his arms.

"Um…"

"Do you think Dagur has anyone to take care of him anymore?"

Stoick paused and studied his boy for a moment of two. "I'm sure his uncle is looking after him," he answered before turning back to his task. They were quiet again for another moment or two. He gave Hiccup a small smile. "I remember spotting Harold when Dagur came for the peace treaty signing. He's a good man. I'm sure he's watching over the boy."

Hiccup nodded to himself. "Why do think Dagur's all…deranged?"

His father looked up once more then stopped what he was doing and placed Hiccup's arm on his belly. "I don't know," he said honestly. "I thought maybe it was the bog myrtle but now I'm unsure. Sometimes people are born a little different. Dagur may be like you in many ways."

Hiccup's brows furrowed unsure if that was an insult or not.

Stoick felt the need to clarify. "You were born small and very un-Viking like. You're brilliant and far too clever for one your age. Hell, you're smarter than most grown men and have an uncanny skill with dragons not seen in over a hundred years. Now Dagur…he was a sweet boy when he was little but like you he was restless and always on the move, although in his case it was often getting into some sort of mischief he shouldn't have been in. Although now that I think about it so were you." He chuckled at the look his son gave him. "Ah…lad, what I'm trying to say is that while you learned to hone your skills and found something to pour creativity into Dagur didn't. He just got worse."

"But why? If this is something he was born with why didn't anyone help him?"

"There are some illnesses that can be seen while others cannot or not for a long time when it's too late."

Hiccup rubbed his face. "I don't get it."

The chief took a moment to think about his words. He sat back and frowned. "You know how we used to cast the runts of the tribe to sea to be judged worthy by the gods?"

Hiccup nodded, not happy about that particular topic.

"Well back then we thought them to be full of illness and a curse. We thought that because they were so small something had to be wrong with them but the normal babies who were healthy and happy had to be blessings and were revered. When Dagur was born he looked every bit the Viking he was meant to be. Even now if you just look at him one would think he was pinnacle of Vikingness. No one would think there was anything wrong with him, after all he is a Berserker and in war times they become as wild as the beast of their totem. But Dagur's different from the average Berserker. He's more emotional and switches from one emotion to another faster than I've ever seen. He speaks his mind without thinking of his words first. It's very hard not to kill a person like that after only five minutes of being with him."

"Can he be helped?"

Stoick sighed and patted Hiccup's knee. "No. At least no way I know of. My best advice is to avoid him, son. He murmured his father and most likely his sister. I don't want to see him hurt you, too…or Toothless." He rubbed Toothless's forehead with an adoring smile, happy the dragon had brought him to assist Hiccup during his growth spurt. The he stood and pulled the covers over his son. "Forget about Dagur. He's mental stability isn't your problem. He's made his own choices and has to face the consequences for his actions. There's nothing you or I can do to help him."

Hiccup wasn't so sure about that but wasn't about to face off with Dagur just yet. He wanted to help the older boy, still wanted to think that maybe their long ago friendship could be rekindled but he knew that was never going to happen. He saw the hate Dagur had toward Toothless and if the Berserker wanted Toothless then he would have to fight Hiccup for him and there was no way Hiccup was going to give his best friend up for some deranged kid who for whatever season thought they were brothers.

Gobber didn't get the new prosthetic done until late the next night leaving Hiccup to rely on Toothless to carry him on his back everywhere. He refused to use the crutches he had been given when he was first learning to use the metal and wooden leg. Sadly that also meant no flying and both longing to be with their friends in the air.

When the growth spurt ended, two new prosthetics later, Hiccup was actually a little giddy and able to forget all about Dagur for a while as his friends kept measuring him up against them. Fishlegs was still the tallest followed by the twins by for the first time in his life Hiccup was taller than his cousin, Snotlout. He didn't brag about it in public. He tried keeping a straight face while Snotlout complained about this new development, declaring it to be a temporary thing and he would have another growth spurt soon. Nope, Hiccup kept it to himself until he was alone with his Dad or Gobber then would gush about it with happy fist pumps to the air. The two men and Toothless would only watch and listen in bemusement and wondered what Hiccup's next growth spurt would bring.


	40. Chapter 40

My Hiccup 40

Sometimes people say the wrong things even when their hearts on in the right place. Anyone could do it and unfortunately it even happens to Hiccup. He had spoken his mind and told the truth and unintentionally hurt two friends in one breath. In all honesty he thought nothing could hurt the twins and they certainly said harsher things not only to him but everyone one of the riders at some point. But the damage had been done and even though Tuffnut proved Hiccup wrong to an extent there was now a tension between him, his sister and Hiccup that was noticeable by all. In the end it was Tuffnut that came up with a way for Hiccup to right his wrong.

"Spend a day with us," the male twin suggested as he leaned against Belch's long neck a frightening twinkle in his eyes as he met Hiccup's gaze steadily. "No training or work just you, me and Ruff hanging out."

"Ah…" Hiccup hummed not entirely sure about this plan. "We've never just hung out…I mean the three of us alone."

Ruffnut shrugged as if it wasn't their fault. "We won't be alone our dragons will be with us." And the way she said it was so reasonable that Hiccup actually considered it.

They were right after all. Hiccup had never really spent any alone time with them since they were really little before they got all crazy and began shunning him for being different. Here he had been pretty much doing the same to them even if he didn't really mean to. So he inhaled deeply, puffed out his chest and gave his best smile. "You're right. Why not?"

"I can tell you why not," Snotlout warned behind him in a low voice meant only for his cousin.

Hiccup ignored him and kept his focus on Ruff and Tuff. "So what's the plan?"

Tuffnut's brows furrowed and he looked to Ruffnut who mirrored his look then turned back to Hiccup. "Plan? No, little grasshopper, this is a lesson in chilling."

"Little grasshopper?" Astrid mouthed to Hiccup, her slim brows rose questioningly.

Hiccup shrugged not understanding Tuffnut either. "Uhm…alright. When do we leave?"

Now both twins looked completely surprised and exchanged looks over their dragon before leaning close to each and whispering back and forth for a few minutes. Meanwhile Snotlout grabbed Hiccup's arm and pulled him to the other side of the academy, Astrid and Fishlegs quickly following.

"You don't want to do this," Snotlout said in such a stern voice that Hiccup actually straightened. Snotlout wasn't often serious with him at least not like this. "You've never been alone with those two. I have and trust me it's not easy. Their crazy."

"Yeah, I kind of guessed that when I was five," Hiccup retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"No, no, no…not cute, they may or may not kill you like Astrid…"

"Hey!" Astrid snapped, punching him in the shoulder.

He rubbed it off and gave Hiccup a "see what I mean" gesture toward to shield maiden. "You can't handle them on your own…or even with Toothless. Just bow out and say you forgot something your Dad wanted you to do or something."

"Or we can track your down in a few minutes and say Dagur's armada has been spotted off Thor's Wrath," Fishlegs offered, fidgeting slightly as he watched the Twins over Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup glanced back and forth at the other two boys with growing concern but he was determined to do this. If he was ever going to figure Dagur out then he had to deal with people just as crazy – or as close as he dare to it – one on one, or in this case two on one. Okay, maybe this wasn't his best idea.

Astrid folded her arms under her breasts and sighed softly. "I hate to say it, Hiccup, but Snotlout's right. The twins are a little…unconventional and well…yeah, crazy. And they play rough, Hiccup. Very rough."

Their leader bit his lower lip and started to reconsider the whole idea of spending the day with the twins. But he had agreed to it and one of the things he had been taught was to follow through with his promises and agreements unless he felt his life or those he cared for were in some sort of danger. This might qualify but then again how was he ever going to prove to the twins he trusted them if he didn't give them a chance? "I'm doing it," he said, finalizing his decision even as his stomach churned with anxiety.

"You're funeral," Snotlout grumbled, glaring at him. "By the way, I get Toothless when you die."

"No, you don't," Hiccup called back as he strolled towards the twins. "You're not in my will."

"You don't have a will," Snotlout retorted with a smirk.

"Then remind me to write one if I survive." He chuckled to himself when his cousin cursed at him. Snotlout was always joking about inheriting Toothless since technically he was Hiccup's heir until such time Hiccup married and had a child of his own. That last wasn't likely to happen for quite a few more years and Hiccup had no intention on starting a family until he was at least in his twenties – if he ever got an actual girlfriend. He wasn't exactly sure what his relationship was with Astrid.

Once again Tuffnut and Ruffnut looked a little surprised to see him stroll up to them with a friendly smile and look of determination. "So where we are going?"

"Ah…" Ruffnut stuttered.

"Our beach!" Tuffnut chirped, his eyes bright and suddenly bouncing on the spot. "Grab your skivvies, we're hitting the beach."

Hiccup's face paled slightly. The beach really wasn't what he had in mind.

"You're not chickening out are you?" asked Ruffnut with a sickly sweet grin.

"I'm in," Hiccup assured as he mounted Toothless, one hand caressing his friend's frills to sooth himself. At least Toothless would be there to keep him out of trouble. He might regret this later and it might be good to have one of the others rush in to rescue him but then he wouldn't learn what he needed and prove that he was indeed Ruff and Tuff's friend.

They flew across Berk to where the twins had discovered a previously unknown beach while investigating Whispering Death tunnels. Hiccup expected the two Thornstons to want to go swimming or some such nonsense that Hiccup was uncomfortable doing in the ocean with only one leg, especially mid fall which was too cold for swimming in Hiccup's opinion. Surprisingly other than diving in the water with their dragon once or twice they simply landed on the beach and stripped to their skivvies.

"You're seriously going in," he asked Tuffnut as he and Toothless landed next to the younger boy.

"Nope, chilling," Tuffnut answered as he lay on the white sands.

Hiccup became confused and looked to Ruffnut who was doing much the same as their Zippleback curled up for a nap. "So you're just going to lie on the sand and do nothing?"

"Pretty much," Ruffnut agreed, making herself comfortable on the sand.

"I don't get it," Hiccup admitted confused.

Tuffnut peered up at him. "It's called chilling. Now get down to your skivvies, grab some sand and just relax. Think you can do that?"

Ruffnut grinned widely. "I double dog dare you."

Taking a deep breath Hiccup began stripping off his clothing and packing them in Toothless's saddle bags, not trusting the twins to not try to hide them on him if he got distracted. "If we're just lying on the sand then why take off our clothes?" Thankfully it wasn't too chilly and they had a nice southerly breeze making it a little warmer than normal for this time of year.

Tuffnut wiggled into the warm sand. "Catching some rays. And you, my friend, desperately need some sun. You're way too pale to be healthy."

Hiccup jaw fell open but he quickly shut his mouth. It wasn't the first time he was told he was pale but Tuffnut's words reminded him a little too much of something Dagur told him back when they were friends, before the near drowning incident. Reluctantly Hiccup lied on the sand, his head pillowed by Toothless's side as his dragon made himself comfortable as well. "Okay, now what?"

"Just chill," Tuffnut purred, closing his eyes as he folded his arms under his head.

"Yup," Ruffnut agreed, mirroring her brother.

Hiccup looked back and forth between them before shrugging and doing the same. It was weird not doing anything. They did absolutely nothing, no pranks, no taunting, nothing at all chaotic. They just laid in the sand tanning. Ruffnut would call out when to turn, making sure none of them were too long on their front or back and nudging Hiccup if he dosed off and making sure he and her brother were evenly tanned and not burnt. She did tease that it would be funny as hell to see Hiccup bright red but didn't want to deal with Stoick's anger or Hiccup's whining on a perfectly nice lazy day. It was the calmest Hiccup had ever seen the two. It didn't answer any of his questions but it gave him a better respect for them and he wasn't afraid to just chill with either of them when they offered. Sometimes it was nice to simply forget his troubles and lay in the sand under the bright sun with that nice breeze that wasn't too hot or too cold but just perfect with his best friends at his side.


	41. Chapter 41

My Hiccup 41

It was just when things started to get back to normal for Hiccup when things suddenly got weirder. Snoggletog was almost upon them and the days were rapidly getting colder. Hiccup began wearing layers again, one of the very few Vikings on Berk who never could handle the cold damp weather of his homeland no matter how old he got. He laid under several of his heaviest and warmest furs wishing for summer that was still more than six months away and dreaming of a land where it never snowed and was always a pleasant temperature, not too hot but never ever cold. All worries of Alvin and Dagur had left him as the holidays pushed closer and closer. Well that wasn't exactly true. A small part of him, very small indeed, absently wonder if the young Berserker chief had any family left to spend Snoggletog with or if he had dispatched every member of his house hold in some mad grab for power. Those thoughts often left Hiccup lying awake at night and staring at the ceiling at Toothless snored peacefully on his rock slab and his father's fog horn snores gently rocking the house from below. But this night Hiccup was all alone. Toothless had wandered off to no doubt play with Stormfly or get some last minute hunting in before the forest animals went into hibernation for the cold winter ahead. His father was off with Gobber doing who knows what and Hiccup was sure he didn't want to know either. He knew the two were more than friends, knew that most of his life, but there were just some things he didn't want to know just yet. He wasn't as naïve as many took him for, defiantly not as naïve as his father and guardian would like to believe. He had always joked from the time he was little that he had two dads and it seemed as he got older that statement became truer and truer. Stoick and Gobber had been friends most of their lives and always stuck close to each other through thick and thin. It was a friendship Hiccup often envied as a child until he found Toothless. It wasn't the same, he knew but it was still comforting to have someone care for him just as much as Gobber cared for his Dad, if not more so.

He dismissed silly thoughts of his "two dads" and his best friend and tried to get a little sleep in his far too chilly room. He wished Toothless would hurry home and curl next to him as he often did on such nights or maybe he'd wait until the Nightfury got comfy on his nest the climb in under one wing and sleep next to his best friend. Either option was good as long as he was warm.

At some point he finally fell asleep, the furs pulled right up over his head to conserve warmth. He shivered slightly when the window above his bed open and the sound on clumping footsteps echoed around him. "Shut the window, bud," he complained as a gust of cold northerly wind whooshed around the room. When Toothless did respond he groaned and pulled the cover off his head to berate the lazy dragon, only it wasn't his best friend in his room it was Dagur.

"Dagur?" he asked almost certain he was dreaming or rather having the begins of a nightmare where the deranged kid suddenly pulled out an axe and dismembered him after already doing so to everyone he loved.

But Dagur wasn't covered in blood or acting all crazy. He glanced around the room, taking in Hiccup's drawing posted on the wall over his desk and the rock slab that served as Toothless's nest. "Uh," the Berserker huffed as he took it all in. "It was all sitting right here in my face and I didn't think once that you were lying about training dragons," he muttered more to himself than Hiccup.

The young Hooligan carefully reached for his prosthetic and silently attached it. "Ah…yeah. Hey, Dagur, what are you doing here?"

The Berserker chief looked startled for a moment as if he didn't notice he had awoken Hiccup. Then he grinned, crossed the room in five long strides and grabbed Hiccup by the arm. "I'm here for you, brother," he crowed, not caring if anyone heard him. He yanked Hiccup onto his feet and to the window.

"Whoa…Dagur, wait!" Hiccup objected but Dagur was still far stronger than him and dragged Hiccup out into the cold before he could grab a fur to ward off the cold. The younger of the two looked around desperately but neither Toothless nor his father were anywhere in sight, nor were any of the night patrol. "Dagur, I think we should talk," he tried as he pulled into the woods.

"About what?" Dagur answered in a sing-song voice that made Hiccup even more scared of the Berserker.

"Uh…for starters why you're kidnapping me in the middle of the night," Hiccup tried, not liking this one bit. The grass scrunched under their feet sounding a thousand times louder than it should have making Hiccup wonder again why no one noticed the Berserker sneak into the village.

Dagur finally let him ago after nearly twenty minutes of trekking through the woods. "Oh brother, must you always ask so many silly questions?" he cooed as if chastising a small child. "You're always questioning everything I do. 'Dagur, why are kidnapping me? Dagur, why did you try to drown me? Dagur, why do you have to kill my Nightfury?' Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah… Serious, Hic, don't you have anything better to do? I can think of a few things."

The look he gave Hiccup unnerved the younger boy and he felt a shiver run down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold. "Ah…yeah, okay, not what I meant," the boy said quickly as he hugged himself, unsure if he was protecting himself from the cold or Dagur. "So…uh…how's things with you?"

Dagur rolled his eyes. "There we go, more questions."

"I just want to know you're okay," Hiccup snapped without meaning to. He felt his face heat up slightly. But it was true, he had worried about Dagur a little since the whole incident on Dragon Island. He knew the danger Dagur and his armada posed and he didn't want to go to war simply because Dagur was angry about him and his father lying about training dragons.

The older boy gave a huff. "I'm fine," he answered, clearly annoyed.

"So we're okay?" Hiccup pushed, needing to know Dagur wasn't on Berk to hunt down Toothless or any of the other dragons.

The Berserker studied him for a long time, his face void of emotion. Seconds ticked by and Hiccup felt the cold nip at his fingers and his knobby knees began to shake a little. If he could just convince Dagur that they did what they felt they had to in order to protect their dragons, regardless of how the lie might of hurt at the time than maybe they could get past this.

Then Dagur spoke and everything inside Hiccup froze in horror. "No," Dagur said smoothly as he strolled up to Hiccup with a big, nasty grin plastered on his face. "I came with a purpose, brother..."

"Yeah, and that whole brother thing…" Hiccup started getting a little annoyed with Dagur constantly calling him that when they weren't related or even friends at the moment.

"If I can't hunt the Nightfury then I might as well hunt you," Dagur continued, completely ignoring what Hiccup was trying to say.

"Wait…what?" Hiccup stared up at him in utter confusion.

The Berserker pulled out his crossbow from behind his back and carelessly loaded it with a long, very sharp looking bolt. "Now we can do this your way or mine, either way will be fun, don't you think?"

Hiccup stepped back, his hands rising up as if to calm an angry Monstrous Nightmare. "Dagur, listen to me. My Dad and I only lied to protect the dragons. They're not our enemies. They don't have to be yours."

"Blah, blah, blah…" Dagur grumbled, following him with the crossbow against his right shoulder. "I'm getting b-ored and you don't like me when I'm bored, Hic-cup. Now why don't you be a good little hiccup and call your Nightfury friend so we can get this done with and you can go back to your cozy little bed all nice and snug?" He gave a smile and raised his chin in a little nod to get on with it.

But despite how cold and tired he was Hiccup was not about to give up Toothless, not to Dagur, not to anyone. He crossed his arms across his chest, no longer caring about the cold or his pending death. Toothless was his best friend, the only one who didn't care that he was small or awkward or his status amongst the tribes. Toothless cared about him in ways no one else except his father and Gobber ever did and Hiccup loved him more than a pet or a friend…they were what he and Dagur could never be. They were brothers.

He glared at Dagur with utter hatred. "No," he said with finality.

Surprisingly Dagur only shrugged and aimed the crossbow at him. "You can't say I didn't give you a sporting chance. My men will deal with it and your father…or should that be fathers? I saw them busy together when I was heading to your hut. Bad leadership to ignore your enemy in favor of…whatever that blacksmith is to him. Whatever, my men have the forge surrounded and your hut. They've been ordered to kill that Nightfury on sight."

Hiccup's jaw dropped open and he wasn't sure what to say or do. His hut and the forge were quite a distance from each other and at this hour no one would notice the Berserkers roaming near either until it was too late.

Dagur's grin grew and there was a mad gleam in his eyes. "Think you can make it to them in time?" he challenged. He lowered his weapon slightly. "I've got an idea! How about I give you a head start, huh? You run, I'll count to…what thirty? Is that sporting? Then I give chase. If you manage to make it to one of them I'll let you and that person live but I get to kill the rest. Sound fair? But you can only save one, maybe two. So who will it be, the Nightfury or the men who raised you? Ho oh! This is going to be exciting!"

The younger boy shook his head. "Dagur, this is insane."

"Tick tock, better get running, Hiccup. If I catch you then you all die and that just wouldn't be right, now would it?" He waved his bow at Hiccup in a gesture to get moving. "Hope you're still a fast runner with just one leg. Oh, and do watch your footing, there's next to no moonlight tonight."

Dagur was right, it was hard to see where he stepped but Hiccup had no choice. He turned away from Dagur and began running as fast as his legs could carry him, Dagur's voice echoing through the dark woods as he counted backwards from thirty. He stumbled and fell a number of times, his metal foot seeming far heavier than it should. He forgot everything in those first moments, everything except Toothless, his Dad and Gobber. He ran as far as he could but he knew there was no way he could ever out run Dagur so instead dodged behind a large pine tree and tried to keep as quiet and still as he could. The problem was that Dagur was an accomplished hunter and Hiccup wasn't, nor was he used to being prey. He tried to control his breathing and calm his rapid heartbeat but the pounding in his ears sounded so loud he was sure it was only a matter of time before Dagur found him simply by that sound alone. He heard the crunching of dry leafs under the Berserker's feet as Dagur cautiously walked through the woods already far too close for comfort.

"Stopped running already, brother?" Dagur called in a cruel, gleeful voice. "I knew that metal leg would slow you down. How much does it weigh? Almost as much as you I'd bet."

"Why are you doing this?" Hiccup called back before slapping his hands over his mouth and cursing himself. The whoosh and thang of an arrow flying and slicing into a tree far too close to him brought just how deadly a situation he was in home to him.

"No reason other than I HATE liars," came Dagur's response.

Hiccup's chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to gather his thoughts. If he spoke again Dagur was sure to find him but if he said nothing Dagur would eventually find him as well. There was no winning this came. He slowly got low against the tree and listened to Dagur's footsteps in order to judge where the older boy was. "I didn't want to lie but I couldn't let you hurt our dragons either." He waited as another arrow zing past and into another tree. "Don't you think I would have told you sooner if you didn't threaten war all because of some rumor?" He darted to a tree ahead the moment the next arrow planted into a tree knowing he only had a split second or two to hid before Dagur figured out where he was.

"I may have forgiven you had you told me the truth right away," Dagur yelled into the darkness, his keen eyes searching for any out of place shadows.

"Since when were you ever the forgiving type?" The next arrow was way too close and planted into the very tree Hiccup was hiding, right where his head would have been if he was on the other side. Now that scared him more than he would like to admit. He had nothing to defend himself like the last time he and Dagur fought. He didn't have his hunting knife or his shield that could change into a crossbow and unless he could see Dagur there was no point throwing rocks…or was there.

He felt around for a rock nearly the size of his fist, waited a moment than tossed it as far to the right of him as he could. It ruffled the few remaining leafs on the trees it passed before landing on the ground. While it was doing that Hiccup dove to his left hoping to find better cover but even though Dagur was obviously crazy he wasn't dumb and instead of firing to the right as Hiccup had hoped he fired left, his arrow just grazing Hiccup's right arm as he dove for cover. He let out a pained cry as he landed on his side, clenching his now bleeding arm. For a moment his vision swam and he feared he may have hit his head on the landing but it quickly came back and the youth scrambled for cover.

"That sounded like it might hurt," Dagur teased as his heavy feet clumped toward Hiccup's hiding spot. "You think the Nightfury heard you? I hope it did, I have a very special arrow with his name on it."

"You don't even know his name," Hiccup shot back as he tore the hem of his tunic for a makeshift bandage. He didn't bother trying to stay quiet and hide. Dagur already knew where he was.

"Doesn't Mr. Nightfury suffice? No? How about Toothless? Isn't that what you call him? Stupid name. It should be something more blood thirsty that would scare anyone away from you."

"Or make more people want to hunt him." Hiccup winced as he tied the bandage around his arm. "What are waiting for, Dagur. I'm right here. You can finish me off with one arrow."

"I could, I could," Dagur agreed, his gaze shifting from Hiccup to the surrounding forest as if patiently waiting for something.

Hiccup knew seconds before he heard the sound pounding of feet and cracking of trees. His heart sped up once more. "No! Dagur, no! Leave him alone!" He leapt in the general direction Toothless was coming from, willing to give his life to protect his friend but Toothless must have smelt him and Dagur and for once didn't stop running when he reached his ride. He plowed right into Hiccup, flipping him over his head and onto his back before skidding to a stop and snarling at Dagur. Hiccup righted himself, a little breathless but none the worse for wear. He glared at Dagur with an anger and hatred he never felt before and for one brief moment he almost ordered Toothless to kill the madman. His worry and fear for his father and Gobber won over and he dismissed Dagur as if he was nothing more than trash blowing in the wind. "Get me to Dad, bud," he said instead but Toothless was having none of Dagur's hit and blew a plasma blast at him, not strong enough to kill but it sure as hell scared the Berserker enough to retreat.

"You'll never make it, brother!" Dagur yelled after them as they raced back to Berk. "You'll never save your daddies in time, you hear me? And then…then you'll both be mine." He cackled darkly as he watched them go. "Ho oh! And then we'll really dance on the battle field!"

Hiccup ignored him as he clung to Toothless. Without the saddle he was constantly slipping and had to dig his knees into Toothless's shoulders in order to not fall off as the Nightfury ran at his full speed, jumping off rocks and large trees to propel himself faster to the village. Behind them a fiery arrow lit the night sky followed by a second a moment later. In front another series of arrows went into the night sky as Dagur communicated with his men hidden in the village. Almost a dozen arrows lit the night sky.

"No…please, please no…" Hiccup begged as he urged Toothless to go faster even if it meant Hiccup falling off at some point. As long as Toothless could reach Stoick and Gobber then Berk might have a fighting chance.

When he reached the village all was quiet. Toothless sniffed around and checked behind buildings but there was no sign of intruders, all was as it should be. There were no enemy ships in the harbor, no soldiers stalking the grounds and no screams of people being brutally murdered. Everything was peaceful. Nonetheless Hiccup rushed to Gobber's hut and threw open the front door. And just like everywhere else here everything was how it should be. Gobber and his father were sitting on either side of the table playing a game of Gin.

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked, seeing his boy in such a disheveled shape with twigs sticking throughout his hair and fresh blood covering the right arm of his tunic. Hiccup's eyes were wild and full of a fear he had not seen in a long time. He didn't look like himself at all.

The boy looked around almost desperately, checking behind long pelts, freshly removed from yaks or boars after being sent to slaughter then behind doors wish such a sense of suspicion that Stoick finally had to place both his large hands on his slim shoulders to get him to stop and explain what was wrong and why he was out so late at night.

"Dagur was here," Hiccup said as if that explained everything. It took nearly another ten minutes to get the rest of the story out of him while he obsessively searched the house and grounds around it.

"Hiccup, there are no Berserkers on Berk," Stoick assured as he and Gobber followed the boy to each of the watch towers to check the night guards.

"Yes, they were," Hiccup insisted, trying to figure out where they might have rushed off to and why they didn't follow through with Dagur's plan, or why no one, not even his own father had noticed them lurking around. The signal fire should have had the Berserker mascaraing the entire village.

They had taken him back to Gobber's where his mentor began looking after his injuries. "Well wherever they are now they're not here," he assured as he checked a particularly nasty lump to the head. He lathered a little cream on it to help ease the developing headache Hiccup was getting.

"But it doesn't make sense. Dagur said he was going to have you both killed, that there were Berserkers here posed to kill you if I didn't hand over Toothless."

"So you choice a dragon over us," Stoick joked, not meaning to hurt his son's feelings. He knew Hiccup would do anything for the Nightfury. Besides, Hiccup also knew it would take much more than a few Berserkers to kill him and Gobber. Still the look of guilt on Hiccup's face made him want to apologize for his words so he laughed. "You two are going to be the death of me."

"Why would Dagur threaten to kill you then change his mind," Hiccup wondered aloud, more curious about the Berserkers behavior than his father attempt at a very bad joke.

Gobber gave Stoick a stern look then patted Hiccup's knee once his head was wrapped in a thin layer of gauze. "Perhaps he was just testing the waters and seeing how committed you and Toothless are to each other and seeing how far you would go to protect one another. You did take quite a beating for that dragon."

Hiccup shrugged. "No really, I sort of tripped when the arrow grazed me but I would have taken much more if it meant keeping Toothless safe."

The Nightfury rubbed against him, purring like an overgrown cat. Hiccup enthusiastically scratched behind his ears, smiling happily when his best friend placed his great big head on his lap.

"I'm not letting anyone take you from me, bud," he promised as he leaned down to hug him. "And not even Dagur can separate us."

The two men watched them with varying degrees of emotion. Gobber thought the two were the best pair ever imagined, knowing the dragon would protect and love Hiccup just as much as the boy loved him but Stoick felt a sudden fear for the two, one he had not really considered before now. Hiccup and Toothless were so close now that should something happened to one the other might never recover. They were like two sides of the same coin and in the end you could not destroy one without destroying the other. Stoick only prayed that nothing like that ever happened to the two and that if it did he was strong enough to do what must be done to save the other.


	42. Chapter 42

My Hiccup 42

If Stoick's father was still alive he would be telling him that children shouldn't worry as much as Hiccup did, that they should be free to run around and know the business end of a sword. Well Hiccup did know all those things but being the leader of a team of dragon riders and having not one but two mortal enemies sort of put a damper on things. Since Dagur's little hunting game Hiccup had been on edge and at the academy practising Toothless's aim and working on his archery with both bow and crossbow until his fingers were raw. Then he would fly patrol half the night, circling the island over and over again until Stoick hunted him down and made him and Toothless go to bed.

Whatever had transpired between Hiccup and Dagur had caused a big change in the boy. It wasn't the same as when Alvin kidnapped him. Then he was scared and determined to defend his people but with Dagur it was more personal and he was determined to do everything in his power to stop him from taking Toothless from him.

Things only got worse when Dagur and his armada tried to capture a Skrill the riders had brought back to Berk and Snotlout and the twins released. On the outside Hiccup seemed to handle all these stresses but Stoick saw the signs. If the threats weren't so real or close, and the weather was warmer, Stoick would have taken Hiccup away from it all or sent him to the Bog Burglars or Visithugs just to escape. When the twins went missing Stoick had told Hiccup not to go searching for them until morning when they could form a search and rescue team. Their forces were not nearly as vast as the Berserkers, especially combined with Alvin's forces but at that point Stoick didn't care. The Thornston twins were annoying as hell but they were still Hooligans and Hooligans never left one of their own behind. Well Hiccup was in complete agreement except for the waiting until morning. When his father learned he had taken off in the middle of the night with Toothless to find them the Hooligan chief nearly pulled out his beard in frustration. The boy was always so impulsive. Now he had to prepare a rescue party not just for the twins but his very own son as well and he could no longer wait until morning.

. . .

Finding the twins turned out much easier than Hiccup expected. He and Toothless had landed on Outcast Island due to the growing storm and there they were, spying on the Outcasts and Berserkers as if they were on an everyday mission and while Tuffnut went a little extreme with his disguise Ruffnut had more of a head on her shoulders and a keen eye for detail. She was able to fill Hiccup in on everything that had happened since they began following Alvin and together they formulated a plan while Tuffnut went undercover to find out what Alvin and Dagur was up to.

Hiccup had only felt hatred once before and that was toward Alvin when he threatened Astrid and then taunted him for being weak. He never hated anyone like that before but after what Dagur had done to him only weeks earlier he now felt something stronger toward the Berserker, stronger than hate or disgust. It was a rage that scared him and made him hold back when all he wanted to do was confront his former friend and maybe have Toothless give him a good plasma blast to the posterior. Instead he kept his mind focused on the Skrill and trying to set it free. If Dagur managed to make it his then the Archipelago was going to be in big trouble.

Problem was Dagur wasn't the only one wanted to make the Skrill his, Alvin wanted it too and the two chieftains were willing to go to war for it and forget their joined crusade against Berk. Hiccup had fought both men and knew they were almost impossible to beat, at least for him but with the age and size differences he honestly thought Alvin would have put Dagur in his place, except Dagur had a trick up his sleeve that Hiccup had already guessed at. Dagur had taken the Skrill and when the fight got a little more than he could handle he used the Skrill to end it and Hiccup right then and there he couldn't leave the Skrill in the Berserker's hands. His father was right; the Berserkers would use the dragons to conqueror the other tribes which meant Hiccup had to somehow separate Dagur from that dragon.

Getting Dagur to go after him proved far too easy. A little challenge and taunt and Dagur grabbed the leads of the Skrill and was after him and Toothless. A few times Hiccup tried talking to him, tried to reason with him. Why? He wasn't quite sure. Maybe the peace keeper in him wanted to settle this like the friends they once were, after all Hiccup really had no issue with Dagur being a dragon rider if it was for peace but this…this was anything but peaceful.

"We don't have to do this, Dagur," Hiccup called behind him after Toothless dodged another lightning strike. He kept a tight grip on Toothless's saddle as he looked back at Dagur and the Skrill. Toothless growled and gave a yank, drawing Hiccup's attention from the older boy and urging him to hold on while he put a burst of speed on.

Behind them Dagur cackled like a crazed man as he leapt from rock to rock, stack to stack. They were falling behind but that didn't stop them.

"Slow down, Bud. We can't stop them if we're too far ahead," Hiccup explained to Toothless as he pulled back on the saddle, trying to get his friend to slow down. Eventually Toothless did and they turned back to face their foes. Dagur wasn't going to listen, Hiccup knew that. Whatever they were years ago was now forgotten. They were no longer friends and they certainly weren't brothers no matter how much Hiccup once might have to be. His keen eyes watched every move Dagur made and watching where he placed his feet until the Berserker doomed himself by stepping into a shallow puddle of water. When the Skrill lit up to fire upon Toothless and Hiccup once again a wave of lightning travelled down the leads and sent such a shock through Dagur that the Berserker was thrown over a low cliff and away them. Hiccup felt a mix of relief and worry but didn't have time to ponder over either as he and Toothless lured the Skrill away and once again entombed it in a large ice berg with the help of Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

He endured a lengthy lecture from his father when they reached the rescue party midway between Outcast Island and the Isle of Berk. He stood on Stoick's flag ship, the Blue Whale, with Toothless and the twins behind him as his father towered over him.

"Of all the fool hearty, irresponsible things you could do…" Stoick boomed, his deep green eyes narrowed as he looked down at his son. "All I asked was for a few hours so get the ships ready in case we were faced with the Berserker armada and you had to fly head first into not just said armada but the Outcasts as well? What were you thinking? The least you could have down was grab the twins and bring them back to Berk for reinforcements but no…you're Hiccup, you have to do everything your way."

"Dad, if you let me explain," Hiccup tried, knowing he was grounded for at least month if not longer.

"I don't want explanations!" Stoick snapped. "You were given one order and as my son I expect you to follow it. Tell you at least found that Skrill."

"Yes," Hiccup answered with a bob of his head.

"And?"

"It's back on ice, sir," Tuffnut threw in before giving a little eep and stepping back so he wouldn't get in more trouble than he already was in.

"Toothless and I lured it to the northlands and into an ice berg. Ruff and Tuff used Barf and Belch to freeze it again," Hiccup hurriedly answered, drawing his father's attention back to him.

"And Dagur?"

"Babbling like a baby," Ruffnut giggled as she made a shot in the head gesture and exploding lightning.

Tuffnut slapped her arm and Hiccup frowned at her, silently begging for her to shut up.

Stoick removed his helmet and ran a hand over his head. "Alright…good job, all of you. We'll hold off on your punishment…this time," he said the last in a sharp crisp tone when the twins started to celebrate. He turned to give new orders to the ship's captain.

"Dad, wait…we need to talk," Hiccup said, grabbing his father's arm. He gave an imploring look, pleading for them to be alone for a few minutes.

His father's brow rose and he nodded to the bow, across the ship from the twins and dragons. He gestured for the warriors there to go to the back and give them a little privacy.

Hiccup looked at his feet nervously for a moment. A lecture from his father tended to make him very self-conscious but he had to tell his Dad what he had learned. He squared his shoulders and met his father's steady gaze. "Dagur teamed up with Alvin to get the Skrill. They were planning to make a joint attack on Berk but according to Tuff they were planning to betray each other afterwards and wiping out either tribe. Then Dagur stole the Skrill from Alvin and all hell broke loose and… Dad, Dagur killed Alvin. He's gone."

Stoick's face was unreadable. He didn't say anything at first only looked out at the horizon but his eyes told it all. This news was troubling and his eyes were worried. "And his tribe?"

"Dagur took complete control. His fleet grew by hundreds."

His father nodded. "But the boy is out of commission right now?"

"At least for a few days. I think he's using Outcast Island as his new base of operations. A last spit in Alvin's eye." He fell silent at the look in his Dad's eyes. "Dad?"

Stoick blinked away what Hiccup imagined were tears but couldn't be because his father never shed tears. "Hm? Oh, I'm fine, son. The news is just a little disconcerting is all."

"Are you sure?"

The large Hooligan chief squeezed his son's shoulder reassuringly. "Yes, Hiccup. I'm fine. Why don't you and your friends fly ahead and head home. Tell Gobber we're on our way back."

Hiccup hesitated a moment, still unsure of what he saw pass over his father's face. Then, dismissing it as his Dad just being his Dad, he whistled for Toothless and signaled the twins to follow him back to Berk.

He couldn't sleep that night. Even after his father and the warriors returned to Berk safely he was wide awake in his room. He sat at his desk, absently sketching the Skrill from memory, wishing he had time to study it better or maybe actually train it. On the side of the image he wrote down all the detail he had learned. There was so much he still wanted to know but the chances of ever finding another Skrill was so unlikely. They were nearly as rare as Nightfuries. He glanced to Toothless, happy to have the dragon in his life. When he went back to sketching he moved to the page across from in, imaging the type of saddle needed to ride a Skrill. Obviously everything would have to be insulated and the rider wouldn't be able to wear normal clothes for fear of being shocked each time the Skrill used its lightning. The chances of any of it ever being created were slim at best but he couldn't stop his imagination. He drew late into the night until he finally fell asleep with his head on his folded arms. The candle burned until there was little more than the wick.

When Stoick went to check on him he wasn't surprised to see a drawing of the Skrill. No, that was natural for his boy, what wasn't natural was the image of the rider next to the dragon. It wasn't any of the Hooligan riders let alone any teen on Berk. No, Hiccup had gone ahead and designated a new rider and one he may not have even realized. The rider in his images was none other than Dagur the Deranged, the very last person who should ever be allowed to command a dragon let alone an army. Stoick only hoped Hiccup knew was he was doing before blowing out the candle and retreating to his own room.

Dagur the Deranged could not be allowed to become a dragon rider.


	43. Chapter 43

My Hiccup 43

The news of Alvin's demise was troubling news but the Hooligans didn't get much time to worry over it as a plague fell over the island, or at least it might as well be a plague. Eel Pox rarely touched their little island since the Isle of Berk was relatively remote and other than the odd chieftain visiting or the more likely trade ship coming to their shores no one visited. Of course had Mildew still been with them the blame would have solely fallen on the dragons but in this case the culprit turned out to be a virus that came when Trader Johann brought his latest wares. It turned the merchant was simply a carrier and didn't learn of the illness until it was too late and not only Berk but several other tribes that were also infected along his route. He immediately wrote to Stoick to warn him but it was already too late. The illness spread like a wildfire as many of Berk shared meals at the Great Hall and in just over a week most of the population were coughing up a storm or worse, vomiting endlessly.

At first Stoick was too busy rushing to help his people as well as keep Hiccup away from the sick. He had to order his son to take those not infected to the academy where there was shelter and they would be safe in case Dagur decided to attack while they were too sick to defend themselves. Sadly more and more people were sent back to the village proving to be infected and only starting to show signs. In the end there was no way to stop Eel Pox from spreading throughout the entire village.

The very young, weakly and elderly were the hardest at risk and Stoick had the sad duty of sending one newborn and an elder woman off to Valhalla. He handled the bodies himself not wanting to risk anyone else getting ill. Unfortunately it was only a few days later that he too took ill.

It started with hard sneeze that put pressure on the bridge of his nose and left him flush and with a nasty headache worse than he ever had before. He tried to dismiss it and continue on but then his throat got dry and voice scratchy and those that were not ill began stepping away from him, fearful that their beloved chief was about to infect them. In the end Spitelout ushered him home, remaining him that a sick chief couldn't care for his people and that rest would help heal him. At that point Stoick was reluctant but too sick to put up much of a fight. They had a few rounds of the strongest whiskey Stoick had in hopes of burning the Eel Pox out and when that didn't work his brother got him into bed, covered him in warm furs and left him to sleep it off.

It was Snotlout who gave Hiccup a heads up. "Dad says he doesn't look so good," Snotlout said, keeping his voice hush so that only Hiccup heard him. "They even did their drinking game with no luck. It might have made him worse."

Hiccup worried his lower lip as he looked toward the village. "I should be with him," he mumbled.

"Ah…no. Hiccup, you catch a cold faster than anyone. Your Dad sent you here to keep you safe. Just stay put and wait it off."

Of course Hiccup would never take that advice and Snotlout knew it. Before nightfall the Hooligan heir and Toothless had slipped back into the village and into his home. It was hard to move quietly with a metal leg but Hiccup managed as he always did. He stoked the hearth fire and placed a pot of water over it to help steam the house and hopefully make breathing easier for his father then checked on him in his room. For once when Hiccup touched him in his sleep Stoick didn't jump and pull a weapon. Instead he murmured in his sleep and leaned into Hiccup's cool hand.

"Oh, Dad…" Hiccup whispered, shocked by how hot and clammy his father's forehead was. His Dad had never looked so weak. For the first time Hiccup was able to see the first strains of grey streaking through his red hair. He adjusted the furs and pulled them up to his chin then went to check on Gobber who had come down sick a few days before.

His mentor was in an even worse state, babbling on and on about some great aunt that Hiccup didn't know. He was really acting weird even for Gobber. He got Hiccup to have a cup of tea with him then tried to bread flowers in his hair and dance with him until Hiccup finally managed to slip away with an apologetic smile and a promise to come back soon. It took a good half hour to get the flowers out of his hair and was more than a little thankful that the other riders were at the academy where they couldn't witness the humiliation. He loved Gobber, he really did but there were somethings about him Hiccup just didn't get and this singing and dancing, flower loving Gobber was definitely not what he was used to.

For the first time ever Hiccup was the care giver in this situation. He made a big pot of Gobber's famous chicken noodle soup and took half to Gobber and made sure he ate, suffering through another round of silly nonsensical jokes and fussing over his clothing and hair and how he needed to eat more. Gobber had turned into a complete mother hen. Literally. Gobber acted as if he was Hiccup's mother the way he doted over him and it took a good deal of promising to be good, safe and not play with his "pet" dragon all night before the blacksmith would let him go and take care of his father.

By the time he got home again his father was lumbering around the house, his hair out of its usual tight braid and hanging limply down his back, his armor littering the floor as if he had haphazardly dropped after awaking to discover he had fallen asleep in it. Hiccup sighed softly and began picking up after him.

"Dad, you should sit down before you fall down," he advised as he placed the armor on a low table against one wall. When it looked like his father might topple over he foolishly ran to assist, hoping to get him in his armchair before he hit the ground. Toothless was there to help and pressed his big head into Stoick's side to guide him to his chair.

"Thank you, Toothless," Stoick crooned, his voice sounding gravelly and chocked. Sweat dotted his forehead and his normally grass green eyes were red and swollen. He patted the Nightfury's head appreciatively before noticing Hiccup. "Ah…son, you two shouldn't be here. You should be with your friends at the academy."

"And you should be in bed but neither of us are very good at doing what we're supposed to be doing, uh?" He gave a grin, awaiting the usual lecture that came with pointing such things out but Stoick barely raised a brow, his eyes drooping like he was about to fall asleep right where he sat. "Dad, you really should be back in bed but I want you to eat something first, okay?" He waited for his Dad to nod before dishing out a big bowl of the chicken noodle soup and placed it before his father then went for s spoon. He didn't need to. Stoick took the bowl in both hands and drank it back in only a few gulps. Hiccup had seen his father eat many, many times but never like this. "Did you even taste it?" he wondered out loud as he refilled it. Everything was gone, all the broth, meat and noodles. He gave his Dad the second bowl, expecting much the same but this time Stoick took it slow.

"Sorry, lad. I know you worked hard on…ah…ah…choo…uh…it. This Eel Pox is taking more out of me than I thought it would. We haven't lost anyone else, have we?" He wiped his dripping brow with one hand as he spooned soup into his mouth with the other.

Hiccup made himself a bowl and sat at the table as well. "Spitelout hasn't said anything but then he might be out of action too by now." He buttered a slice of bread and dipped it into his soup.

Stoick bobbed his head, his face nearly as red as his beard. "And you, how do you feel?"

"A lot better than you."

The chief tried to laugh but it turned into a coughing fit that had Hiccup grabbing his shield and holding it between them. After a moment Stoick stopped and sighed sadly. "This is getting worse. If Gothi doesn't find a cure…"

"She will," Hiccup assured. "Gothi always does."

Stoick nodded absently. His eyes drooped and his grip on his spoon slipped. It was obvious he was about to fall asleep again.

"Dad…Dad, do you want to go back to bed?" Hiccup asked, careful not to startle his father. He had been nearly killed far too many times to not be cautious.

"Hm? No…no…too much work still to be done. I need to make sure the tribe…." He never finished except for a loud snore that echoed throughout the hut.

Hiccup hummed softly to himself. He finished his soup then collected dishes and washed them. Then he went to his father's room and fetched his warm fur cloak and very carefully – because sick or not Stoick the Vast could kill without a thought – covered his father with it. "There is a lot of work to do but you're not going to be the one doing it, Dad. You just focus on getting better."

With Thornado's and the rider's help Hiccup took on all his father's responsibilities. Snotlout and the Twins took their dragons and nets to catch fish while Fishlegs and Meatlug kept the fires burning in the Great Hall by collecting wood. Fishlegs took to wearing a makeshift mask over his face in hopes of avoiding getting sick. Astrid helped Hiccup conferred with Gothi endlessly until the old shaman finally found a cure…and was that a test.

Retrieving the ingredients were a challenge in itself but when Toothless got sick from eating a Bloodvien eel things went from bad to downright frightening. He was still rather shaken when they returned home and gave Gothi all the ingredients. He took the canteen of medicine she had made specifically for his father to the Great Hall, knowing that it was unlikely he would be home now that just about every member of the tribe was ill. Even Snotlout and the Twins were out of commission. No one paid him any mind, everyone in little family clusters trying to take care of each other. Hiccup silently hoped that Astrid and Fishlegs hurried with the rest of the cure so that they could finally get everyone back to normal before they lost anyone else.

His father was sitting in his throne, idly listening as Gobber chattered away, looking even worse than he had when the riders left two days earlier. "Dad?" he asked as he slowly mounted the steps.

"Hiccup! Darling, where's your shawl? You'll catch you'll death by cold, darling," Gobber gushed, acting even weirder than before.

Stoick grunted in annoyance and rolled his eyes. His usually tanned skin was now pale and dark bags hung under his eyes.

Hiccup let Gobber hug him, careful not to drop the canteen. "I love you, too, Gobber. I'll find my shawl after I talk to Dad," he promised. He finished his climb to the dais the throne rested upon and stood before his father. "Dad?" he called again, waiting until his father looked up and met his gaze.

"Hiccup?" Stoick wheezed before smiling softly at his boy. "Where have you been?"

Hiccup didn't bother reminding his father that he and the others had been collecting the ingredients for the cure he simply presented the canteen. "Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better."

"Uh…oh…" the usually mighty chief eyed the canteen suspiciously before sighing mightily and take it from his son. At the first taste he made a face and lowered the canteen.

"All of it," Hiccup said in his best chiefly voice, as if talking to a young wayward child.

Stoick frowned at him but much to Hiccup's surprise obediently finished the brew off. He gave a nasty belch and slammed the canteen on the arm of his thrown. "Nasty stuff," he grumbled.

Hiccup gave a relief smile then climbed up onto the arm of the chair as he used to as a child and leaned against his father. He knew it would still take a while before his Dad was back to himself but at least he would be okay. He leaned his head against Stoick's and watched with relief as Astrid and Fishlegs went about passing the cure to the rest of the tribe. Gothi warned it would take more than one doze to cure everyone but it was a start and hopefully within the next few days things would return to normal on Berk.

That was how Stoick found his son once the fog in his mind cleared enough for him to think straight once again. The boy was curled up on the arms of the throne fast asleep, his long fingers curled in his father's beard much as he did when he was a little boy. It didn't take long to figure out the child's mission was a success but what was more surprising to learn was that while Stoick was ill his son had taken up the reins and led their tribe and cared for them just as a chief should. It was the first true sign that Hiccup would be able to handle being chief one day. He took the initiative, kept on Gothi for a cure, made sure his people were safe and found the cure to save his people. Sure there were some ups and downs but being a chief was never easy. Stoick's confidence in his son grew that day and yes, Hiccup did end up sick with Eel Pox for all his efforts to care for everyone else and that was filled with much amusement but he handled it like a champ and Stoick couldn't have been more impressed with his boy.

Note: If you want to read about Hiccup's case of Eel Pox check out "All For a Kiss", it's a sweet little adventure on how to deal with a sick, delusion Hiccup and drive your enemies insane at the same time


	44. Chapter 44

My Hiccup 44

Being a chieftain was hard but being an acting chief was far harder. During the Eel Pox crisis everyone was too sick to argue Hiccup's status but when the Berserkers attacked the academy and took Stoick prisoner thing went from hard to nearly unbearable. Hiccup's emotions were a whirlwind. He wanted to go after Dagur and challenge him, to final end this rivalry that began with Dagur trying to drawn him. It felt so long ago now. He had so many hopes that they could work things out but he knew that would never happen now. If anything happened to his father he didn't know what he would do. As much as the Hooligans respected him they would never accept him as their leader. He was too young. Even when he assured the tribe that everything would be okay he nearly had a riot on his hands. Berk needed Stoick as chief, not Hiccup. This left him with only one resort to saving his father from Dagur, one he didn't want to turn to.

Dagur had taken control of Outcast Island, a ravaged land that was almost ninety present barren rock and less than ten present forest. With Stoick as his prisoner Dagur would have increased the patrols and guards at the watch tower fully expecting Hiccup to make a rescue attempt rather than surrendering Toothless. Dagur was right, Hiccup wasn't about to surrender. He was going to free his father no matter what it took, even if that meant turning to someone just as dangerous as Dagur, someone who was supposed to be dead…Alvin the Treacherous.

Of course that was an interesting experience in itself. When Alvin came to Berk after saving Snotlout from the Screaming Death he seemed confident on dragon back but now on Toothless who was much smaller than Hookfang, he didn't seem so settled. His large hands kept squeezing Hiccup's shoulders when whenever he became a little off balance. Those hands where able to crush rocks and whether meant to hurt Hiccup or not he left nasty bruises that would weeks to fade. Still, it was kind of amusing to see the big Outcast out of his realm. For the most part they said nothing along the way there. Alvin showed him where to go and how to get to an underwater tunnel that led to a wide chamber deep in the mountain. There they joined up with Mildew and a bunch of caged Whispering Deaths, one of which was curled over a series of eggs. It kicked in then what the Screaming Death was searching for. It was something he would have to leave for the other riders to deal with while he made a plan to save his Dad.

Like anything with Dagur things didn't go exactly as plan. Hiccup knew he was likely to be captured but he never expected Toothless to be caught so easily. Once he was caged, Hiccup's focus left the plan and went to him only to be grabbed by Berserkers and stripped of his few weapons. He was tied up and shoved next to his father and had to rely on Alvin and Mildew to save them both. That was rather embarrassing but amazingly after a disappointing scowl and questioning Hiccup's choice in help Stoick took it all in stride. Once he was free he took up a sword and dove into battle along Alvin while Hiccup and joined the riders in trying to lead the Screaming Death to its mother.

Of course Dagur just had to make matters worse, first by trying to ride Toothless only to be bucked off and then, when Hiccup and Toothless were back together, tried capturing the Whispering Death mother in trade of Toothless. Yeah, that didn't work out so well.

In the end Dagur and his forces were captured. The Outcasts who were forced to follow Dagur were given the option to return to Alvin while he held Dagur by the scruff in the air for all to see. Many took up the offer with no questions asked but some had actually become fond of the boy chieftain and stood next to the Berserkers, including – much to everyone's surprise – Savage who had become loyal to Dagur. Why? No one was really sure and he never explained himself but he swore an oath to Dagur that he was not about to break regardless of Alvin's return from the dead.

With the war now over and the riders being victorious, Hiccup thought that Dagur and his armada were the Hooligans prisoners and that Dagur would be thrown in their stockades where Gothi could find a way to help him. He was in for a nasty surprise.

"What do you mean they're under Outcast jurisdiction?" Hiccup demanded of his father when the prisoners were marched off toward the cells deep in the mountain. "We defeated them. Us, not Alvin."

"Did you forget Alvin was the one to free us?" Stoick countered, fulling expecting the outburst.

"No…but it was MY plan," his son countered. His bottom lip stuck out in a mopey face as he folded his arms across his chest and pivoted most of his weight on his good leg. "Besides, half the island's ready to fall into the ocean."

"Hiccup," Stoick said gently as he placed a hand on his shoulder and made his boy look up. "Let it go. Dagur's been defeated and Alvin is now our ally. The war's over."

Hiccup sighed and shrugged his slim shoulders, wincing slightly at the sting from the bruises there. "I suppose."

Stoick wrapped an arm around him and guided him away from the mass of prisoners being lead into the mountain. Not all of the Berserkers were being taken prisoner, only high ranking officers and those on the flag ship and two leading battle ships. The rest were being sent back to Berserker Island as a warning not to attack Outcast Island or risk losing their young chieftain for good. Hiccup really didn't know much about the politics of prisoners of war. He'd heard stories of how rather than keeping dangerous prisoners such as Dagur, they were sent to the Ugli-thug slave lands usually for the rest of their lives. Alvin was always unconventional and had other plans, especially for Dagur.

Now Vikings have a few traditions that even Alvin followed. Many took them as a simple unpleasant duty but Alvin…he made it a spectacle. Hiccup and Stoick were asked to attend a grand banquet to celebrate their victory. Hiccup would have been happy to just leave and go back home to assure everyone that his father was fine and ready to lead once more but Stoick decided they were stay.

"It's good for political relations," he told Hiccup. But he was sure to keep his boy close to his side as well as Toothless, not completely trusting his old friend with either.

It was a simple banquet, roasted boar and potatoes, and lots of mead and wine. Alvin was at home in his great throne and happily commanded his people as if he had never been gone and they hopped to it not wanting to anger him and land in the cells below.

Hiccup was not at all impressed. "What are you going to do with them?" he asked, indicating the prisoners far below.

Alvin shrugged as if everything that had happened was no big deal. "I specialize in the slave trade," he told Hiccup matter-of-factly. "I may sell some of them off to the Ugli-hugs or put them to work rebuilding my island. I haven't had time to put much thought into it. Why? Do you have plans for a certain Berserker?"

"No," Hiccup answered quickly. He really didn't he just didn't want to see them executed because of Dagur's bad decisions.

Alvin hummed softly, his dark blue eyes watching every tiny motion in the boy's face. "I do, however, have plans for their leader."

Hiccup's head shot up and he couldn't help the tiny squeaked, "What?"

"They boy foolishly led his Berserkers against me and then tried to assassinate me. He will bear the brunt of the punishment."

The Hooligan heir opened his mouth to point out that Alvin had initially teamed up with Dagur to take down the Hooligans as well as capture that Skrill that Hiccup had to refreeze. But a poke from his father made him close his mouth and keep it to himself. Alvin was their ally now and Berk needed him to help keep the Berserkers under control until they chose a leader to replace Dagur and after to ensure they didn't start a new war to try and get Dagur back.

For the next hour or so Alvin and Stoick chatted as if they had always been friends and their past crimes against each other never occurred. Hiccup was a little surprised by this. His father was never so open with any other chief. His guard wasn't really down but he a little softer, like what he must have been like when they were young and battling dragons together. Hiccup couldn't help but listen in interest, learning more about his father's youth in that hour than he had listening to all Gobber's stories. Then it all ended when two guards escorted Dagur into the room.

In the short time between his capture and being brought into the room Dagur had gone from the confident, cackling, deranged man he calmed to be to a very confused young man who now looked to Hiccup for guidance. Hiccup mouth went dry as his gaze met Dagur's. There was real fear in them even if the rest of his face didn't reflect it.

"Ah…there he is," Alvin said merrily as he stood from the table. He nodded to the guards who hastily stripped Dagur of his helmet and armor.

"What are they doing?" Hiccup asked Stoick as he stood as well, automatically calling Toothless to him in case they had to intervene and save Dagur. Why he even considered saving his rival he was unsure but he didn't like where this was going.

His father placed a hand on his shoulder and made him sit back down. "Sh…" Stoick instructed.

Alvin glanced at Hiccup and gave that toothy grin that unnerved him. "Actually, Stoick, this might be something Hiccup should part take in."

"On second thought I'll just sit quietly here," Hiccup mumbled to himself but for whatever reason his father agreed with Alvin and gave him a gentle push in the Outcast's direction.

"Dagur has harmed you and Toothless more than anyone else," Alvin purred, wrapping an arm around Hiccup and ushering him forward to stand before a now kneeling Dagur. The Berserker chief's hair was now out of its traditional tight braid and flowing over his shoulders and midway down his back.

Dagur's defiance instantly came back when Alvin neared him. "When I get free…" he started only to be cuffed across the back of his head by one of the guards hard enough that his head snapped forward.

"Do you know that traditions of Viking slavery, Hiccup?" Alvin purred to Hiccup when they came to a stop.

Hiccup shook his head. He had made it a point NOT to learn about slavery. It was a practise he rather see eradicated than get up close and personal with.

Alvin patted his shoulder in what Hiccup suspected was comforting manner but only served to twist the knock in his stomach even tighter. The large man reached down and grabbed a first full of Dagur's ginger hair, leaving barely an inch between his fist and the Berserker chief's head. "We take what any Viking prides the most, we take their hair."

"What?" Hiccup and Dagur said in unison, both looking up at Alvin in horror. Hair was very important to Vikings. The longer, thicker and lighter being prided above all. There was barely a Viking in the Archipelago that didn't sport long hair and beards – with the exception of Berserkers who rarely grew beards to stand apart as Thor's right hand and the protectors of the Archipelago, normally.

Hiccup had a sharp knife's hilt thrusted in his hand. He gave it a blank look not quite understanding what he was meant to do.

Alvin gave him a slap on the back making him stumble forward. "You get the first cut," he said, letting go of Dagur's hair.

The Berserker looked up at Hiccup with wide frightened eyes. "Hiccup…brother?" he whispered, his voice quivering.

Hiccup's fingers tightened around the hilt. His chest rose and fell as he reached out for Dagur's hair. He took a fist full then let it go. "I can't do this," he said, wanting to flee the island and never return.

A low haunting chuckle made him pause. "I told you…I told you he couldn't do it," Dagur laughed, nearly doubling completely over on the ground. Then he looked up, his gaze almost back to how it used to be. "Ho..ho! We were going to do the same to you, brother…take all that lovely hair before making you a slave. He'd be training dragons and serving me…" He continue babbling, making no sense but angering Hiccup to no end.

Without thinking twice Hiccup grabbed Dagur's hair and chopped off a large fist full. He gave a horrified gasp a moment later when he realized what he had done and Dagur became horribly quiet. The Berserker just stared at his hair in Hiccup's hand as if not comprehending what had just happened. Hiccup held the hair to his chest unable to drop it or the knife. He took a step back. "I'm sorry," he murmured, feeling childish for letting his temper get the best of him.

His father caught him and took the knife away, handing it back to Alvin before the youth's knees gave out. "It's alright, Hiccup," Stoick assured. "Dagur won't be hurt. This is just a way of stripping him of his status without hurting him."

Dagur wouldn't be hurt if he didn't decide to suddenly put up a fight. He struggled against the guards holding him and when Alvin grabbed his remain hair to loop it off almost half was ripped out when the young man threw his weight back in an attempt to escape. It was a horrid mess that left his head patchy rather than a smooth brush cut that it was supposed to be. And even after that Dagur was still fighting and struggling and cursing both Alvin and Hiccup as if all this all been planned to take down.

Never one to take joy in anyone's pain, Hiccup stepped between Alvin and Dagur and tried soothing the Berserker. "Hey…hey, Dagur? Dagur, look at me. Hey…hi. I'm…I'm sorry, okay. I am. Look, if you…ah…behave maybe I'll visit. You know…like a good brother does? How does that sound?"

Dagur said nothing but he calmed down. When he met Hiccup's gaze his eyes were red and a shimmer of tear ran the length of his lower eye lashes. He didn't look like a crazed madman anymore but a frightened child in need of protection. When the guards got him to his feet he did as he was told and returned to his cell without any more fight. Dagur was finally defeated.

"Breaking a man like that's going to be tricky," Alvin hummed as he stood next to Hiccup. "But I've had harder challenges."

Hiccup stared at the hair in his hand. "He's already broken, he needs to be fixed." And despite their differences Hiccup was determined to somehow fix Dagur no matter how hard or long it took.

Note: Okay, my spend on the second two finale. Now time to move on to fill the three year gap between season two and three. Lots of adventure ahead, including psychotherapist Hiccup, another trip to Flashburn's castle and a grand treasure hunt for the riders. Not all in one chapter of course


	45. Chapter 45

My Hiccup 45

With the war between the Hooligans, Berserkers and Outcasts officially over and new peace treaties signed there wasn't much to do. Hiccup tried to keep the dragon training going with his friends but they quickly got bored and found other things to do. Hiccup tried training Gustav a little but the younger boy was still over excited and kept messing up. Hiccup finally gave up with him – for a while anyway – and went back to discovering new dragon species and furthering his knowledge of Dragonese but after a few weeks even he didn't know what to do with himself.

Astrid visited him often but she was often consumed with warrior training again and was making sure Stormfly was a lean, mean fighting machine – as if she wasn't already. She, like Hookfang, were two of the deadliest dragons on their team and just like their riders, never stopped trying to get better. So when Astrid asked for a sparring match Hiccup turned her down.

The problem wasn't the lack of things to do or friends to hang out with, it was the promise he made to Dagur. The Berserker hadn't really acknowledged his offer to visit and Alvin had assured him it wasn't necessary. Hiccup should just forget it…but he had never broken a promise before and Hiccup wasn't the type to start now. He stared at the lock of ginger hair that Alvin told him to keep as souvenir from a great victory over such a daunting opponent. Hiccup wasn't sure what to make of it and had his father not insisted he keep it he would have dropped the hair right on the floor of Alvin's Great Hall and ran out of there. He never wanted to go back.

He held that lock of hair in his hands, his fingers absently stroking the soft strains. He still could shake the look of absolute fear in Dagur's eyes as he was stripped of his rank and power and made into a lowly slave. Hiccup had never seen Dagur so scared and the part of him that thought any trace of friendship toward the deranged youth was gone was suddenly there again. He should hate Dagur, think of him as an enemy but he couldn't. There was still something in Dagur that was human, that was just a scared kid looking for guidance. And that part of Hiccup thought much as it had back at the end of summer, that maybe, just maybe he could help Dagur and possibly bring back the kid he had befriended what now felt like a life time ago.

A new determination filled Hiccup and he grabbed a few books off his shelf and shoved them in his satchel. Of course wanting to go visit a deranged rival and actually being able to was another matter completely. Hiccup didn't tell his father or friends his plan, they would immediately stop him. Nope, it was Toothless that said no for them.

"Come on, Bud. We're just in and out. An hour tops, I promise," Hiccup said, trying to get the saddle on his back. His pursed his lips when the Nightfury kept ducking away. "Toothless, that's enough. I'm the rider, you're the dragon. You listen to me." Yeah, he knew that one was never going to work but he was getting rather tired of chasing after the dragon.

The angry look his dragon gave him was one that made Hiccup stand still. Toothless gave one last warning look before raising his tailing and threatening to break the prosthetic tailfin if Hiccup kept pursuing it. Toothless was extremely protective of him and refused to let anything bad happen and while the war was over Outcast Island was not a place he wanted his Little Freckle to visit and certainly not delving inside a prison to see Crazy Boy-Man. He gave a growl and swung his tail, stopping just short of crushing the contraption attached to it.

"Alright, alright!" Hiccup screamed, his hands raised to stop him. He gave a sigh of relief when Toothless stopped. "Okay, you win. We won't go to Outcast Island." Well THEY wouldn't go together but Hiccup was still going he just needed to find someone who would take him. And that ride came from the least likely source. "Snotlout!" he called cheerfully when he spotted his cousin playing with Hookfang…or at least Hiccup assumed it was playing, he never really knew with those two.

Snotlout gave him a guarded look as he pulled his helmet free of Hookfang's jaws. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be at the smithy?"

Was he? Hiccup couldn't remember. He had gone back to working with Gobber, putting in more hours than he had in years. He gave a shrug. "Day off. Hey…ah…Alvin sent a…" He bit his lip, not liking the idea of lying even to Snotlout. "letter for you. The silly Terrible Terror ate it but…ah…he asked if you wanted to visit, you know work on your sword fighting skills with some real opponents." Yeah, that sounded like something Alvin might invite Snotlout for. The Outcast chief was father fond of Snotlout or so it seemed. He hoped he wasn't putting them all in a dangerous situation despite the peace treaty.

The older teen looked rather pleased with himself and cracked his knuckled. "Oh yeah? I knew it was only a matter of time before he called me over. So what are you doing?"

"He asked for us both."

Snotlout's eyes narrowed in suspicion but after a moment he sighed. "Okay, fine," he grumbled. He grabbed the edge of his saddle and pulled himself onto Hookfang. "So what are you waiting for? Get on Toothless."

Hiccup glanced over his shoulder at Toothless and frowned softly at the worried look his best friend was giving him. But Hiccup had to do this and he wasn't going to let Toothless or anyone else stop him. "Ah…yeah, well ate some bad mackerel and hasn't been feeling so well so…"

His cousin rolled his eyes before holding out his hand. "Sweet Thor…get on." He grabbed Hiccup's wrist and helped him up. Of course Hookfang knew Toothless was okay and gave the smaller dragon a sniff and friendly head bunt before taking to the air.

Toothless tried to jump in the air after them but with no one to control his prosthetic tailfin he was grounded. He gave a whine, hoping to convince Hookfang to bring Little Freckle back but the red Monstrous Nightmare was just as stubborn as his rider. There was no stopping them from going to Outcast Island. Sitting on his hunches Toothless watched as his friends flew away. He had to do something. He had to find Little Freckle's sire.

. . .

Hiccup wasn't expecting a warm welcome from the Outcasts when they landed an hour later. This whole peace treaty thing was still new to them both. Alvin and Stoick had been at war for twenty years. So Hiccup easily imagined crossbows being aimed at them and someone yelling out "DRAGON!" The last part was right with an added "RIDER".

Hiccup dismounted first, a hand up to show they were there for peaceful reasons. The moment the Outcasts recognized them they went back to their duties as if the boys and dragon were just every day visitors. Two went to find Alvin and tell him of their arrival. Snotlout strutted around with his usual self-important confidence, waiting for Alvin to arrive.

"Hiccup!" Viggo called as he dashed across the new landing pad to the boys. He was the first Outcast to make friends with Hiccup and happily told stories of how they first met when Hiccup was very small and how he was the one to take care of him. In fact Viggo had been the one to look after Hiccup each time he was captured – although the last time when Hiccup hit him across the back of the end with his prosthetic almost put him in Viggo's bad books. But the young Outcast, only a year older than Dagur, had a good heart and dismissed it as an upset kid just trying to escape. The beating he took from Alvin didn't even change him mind. He grabbed Hiccup around the waist as if he was still a little boy and lifted him up off his feet and into the air. "Took you long enough to visit, half pint."

Hiccup laughed. Now if he could pick a big brother Viggo would be it. Yes, he was an Outcast but he was bubbly and full of mirth. He never let the world get him down even when things were at their worst. There was always an easy smile on his face. The way he made Hiccup feel was the same way Toothless made him feel…safe and loved. He never turned away a hug from the big man. "I'm not that small," Hiccup joked when Viggo put him down.

Of course Viggo took that as a sign to measure him and when Hiccup only came to his shoulder and was less than half his size he tut-tutted. "Maybe a quarter pint? What do you think…Snotlout, is it?"

Snotlout gave him a sideways glance, not really paying any attention. "Huh? Yeah, half pint."

Viggo shrugged. "Better than a quarter I guess." He gave Hiccup a playful wink before wrapping an arm around the boy's slim shoulders. "I know Alvin's not expecting you so what's up and where's Toothless?"

Hiccup's smile fell. "Tooth's not feeling well. I left him home with Dad."

"You're a horrible liar, Hic. What's really up?" He walked Hiccup away from Snotlout, knowing just by the look on the boy's face he was keeping secrets. "Is Alvin going to be happy you're here?"

"Probably not," Hiccup admitted, the tension in his shoulders finally relaxing. "I came to see Dagur."

"Yeah, Alvin's not going to like that," Viggo agreed. He gave Hiccup's shoulder a squeeze. "But he will be happy to see you. He's grown rather fond of you and Toothless. Never has a bad thing to say about either."

Hiccup couldn't help but frown. "With I felt the same."

They made the long trek to the prison ward. Hiccup had never been there before but it wasn't that different from the dragon pen he had been locked in a year earlier. It was just as dreary and disheartening as those horrid pens. Thankfully they were large and rather than being crowded like the stories his father told of such places, these cells only held one or two people rather than dozens. Viggo led Hiccup to the center cell. It like all the others were built into the rock but it was doubly secure, consisting of not one but three locks, double width bars and two guards watching it alone at all times.

"Is this really necessary?" Hiccup asked in a small voice taken back by all the security.

Viggo nodded sadly. "With a kid like Dagur, yeah. He tried picking the locks twice, even managed to get to first one undone. We had to forge all new locks…a Roman design Alvin was acquainted with. Still…the guards are mainly here to slap his fingers if he tries again. I deal with feeding time, like I did with you." He playfully elbowed Hiccup hoping to turn his frown back into a smile. "Best you don't get too close. He's a little handsy at times and can get very violent."

"So he's pretty much being himself?" Hiccup joked with a little laugh. He wasn't sure if Dagur being his usual self was good or not. By the looks of Viggo, he wasn't sure after. Taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders he approached the cell that contained Dagur. "Uh…hey, Dagur?" he called, unable to see past the deep shadows. It was so dark and gloomy that he felt chills run up his spine as he tried to see inside. Then one of the shadows moved and a moment later Dagur was at the bars. Hiccup gave a surprised cry and fell backward into Viggo's arms.

"Dagur, I warned you about that," Viggo lectured as he helped Hiccup back to his feet. He gently pushed Hiccup behind him as he approached the cell. "You have a guest and you treat him accordingly, yes? Just like when your Uncle Harold visited. You'll be civil and polite, no?"

Bright green eyes glared up at him and Dagur's face flushed in anger but it went away a few seconds later. "We're brothers, I'm always civil with my Hiccup."

Viggo gave a nod. "Good boy. I'll make sure you have something special dinner…IF you behave."

Hiccup waited until Viggo gave the all clear before stepping a little closer. He wanted to retort that he and Dagur were not brothers and he was in no way HIS Hiccup. Instead he tried to smile. "Hi Dagur," he said in greeting, trying to appear happy to see the Berserker.

"Hello brother," Dagur responded.

Hiccup sighed and tried to smile. "I thought maybe you'd like to talk."

Dagur looked suspicious and leaned against the bars. "Oh? What about?"

"I don't know…about what happened since…"

"You lied to me?" Dagur sneered, his eyes narrowing. Then he shrugged and looked almost happy. "Not really, no. How about you, enjoying freedom?"

Hiccup wasn't going to get baited into an argument. "I brought some books. I know you're not a big reader but I'm working on creating a library and I thought maybe I could bring some books here to help you pass the time. I can bring more for the others if you want."

"Books?" Dagur scoffed, eying Hiccup as the younger boy pulled one of the heavy books from his satchel. "What do I need with books?"

"Well if you don't want to read or talk then I'll read for all of us." He found a spot on the ground not far from the cell and sat down. He leaned the book on his lap and flipped to the first bag. "Okay…I don't know if you've heard this one. It's one my grandfather gave me." He began reading, his voice loud enough for everyone to hear. Berserker and Outcast alike leaned forward to hear his words and even Dagur – annoyed and looking away – listened to a story of hope and light, a fairy tale of a faraway place, of brave warriors and fierce dragons, of a world not unlike their own yet so so different.

. . .

"Where is he?" Stoick demanded when he dismounted Toothless. He stormed toward Snotlout who was babbling on to a rather confused Alvin.

Alvin turned away from Snotlout to greet Stoick. "Who? I'm still trying to figure out what these two are doing here." He gestured to Snotlout and Hookfang. "The boy insists I requested him and I did no such thing." He lowered his voice as he got near Stoick. "And trust me, I would remember making that request. Nice kid, a little full of himself."

"Reminds me of someone," Stoick grumbled, clearly angry with his son. "Snotlout, where's Hiccup?"

His nephew shrugged, seeming put out that his conversation with Alvin had been cut short. "He went with Viggo somewhere."

Toothless was sniffing the ground and already making his way to the prison ward before either man figured out where his Little Freckle went. He bounded after the scent not bothering to wait for then even when Big and Loud yelled for him to stop. He raced across the rough landscape until he came to the guards protecting the prison. Both gave him startled looks but neither stopped him from nosing his way through the thick door. Slowly he trekked through the dark corridor glowing at anyone, prisoner or guard, who dared look at him as if he didn't belong there. He found Little Freckle sitting cross legged on the floor reading aloud from a large book. The boy had a captive audience, everyone leaning to word him as to not miss a word.

Stoick and Alvin followed close behind and stumbled to a stop with just as much surprise when they saw Hiccup reading to the prisoners. Stoick placed a hand on Alvin's arm when the Outcast chief went to put a stop to it and shook his head. "No," he whispered to his former rival. "Look at them…look at Dagur. They're all listening to him and Dagur's calm."

Alvin nodded in agreement. Dagur had been like a wild animal since being locked up. He had hurt himself and those who guarded him more times than Alvin cared to count in the few short weeks he had the young chief in his custody. Maybe, just maybe having Hiccup read to them wasn't such a bad idea.

So it was arranged. Once a week, when Hiccup wasn't busy with other duties, he would come go to Outcast Island and spend an afternoon reading to Dagur and the prisoners. Most couldn't read since those not of noble blood had been forbidden for many centuries. They all appreciated a good story and even though Dagur seemed to turn his back on Hiccup whenever he brought out one of his books he did listen and was easier to deal with for days to come. And for a while Hiccup found purpose again.


	46. Chapter 46

My Hiccup 46

Hiccup made it a point to visit Dagur at least once a week, twice when things were so boring he didn't know what to do with himself. Stoick wasn't exactly happy with the idea and tried to talk him out of it the first few weeks. He didn't order, he understood this was important to his son but he still feared for his son's safety both physically and mentally. He made arrangements with Alvin to always have a guard with Hiccup at all times. Toothless was with him at all times as well but Stoick felt better having at least one warrior protecting his son. Sooner or later Hiccup had to learn to protect himself without always relying on Toothless and others to save him. Yes, he was smart, cunning and clever but that would only keep him safe for so long. One day he might be faced with an opponent who could outwit him and may not be as gracious as Alvin or mentally unbalanced as Dagur. So far Hiccup had been lucky that his enemies didn't want him dead. It was time Hiccup went back into training to be a warrior and future chief which meant Stoick had to make arrangements.

. . .

Dagur's cell was empty. Hiccup tried peering into the darkness without getting too close to the bars, not wanting another frightening surprise. "You sure he's in there?" he asked Viggo doubtfully.

Toothless sniffed at the bars then whined softly. He hated cages and these once held dragons which upset him even more.

"Alvin had him out for a meeting with Harold a couple hours ago," the Outcast reported, holding a torch closer to the bars to help Hiccup see inside. "But he should be back in his cell by now."

Savage gave a snort and leaned against the bars of his cell as he looked toward his young leader's cell. "Oh he's in there. Try looking up. He's developed a new obsession…not that's there's much else for him to do." He pointed toward the ceiling of the of Dagur's cell.

Hiccup had to get low next to the bars and crane his neck way back to see where Dagur was. Surely enough Dagur was dangling from ceiling, his feet planted securely in the rocks and hands balled around a set of bars wedged into the ceiling and opening to a second floor above where more guards walked about, each purposely avoiding the opening. It was too small for Dagur to escape through so why…

"Is he doing chin ups?" Hiccup asked in astonishment.

"I believe so," Viggo chuckled with a shake of his head. "Dag, come on down. Hiccup's here to read to the lot of you." He rolled his eyes when the Berserker chief ignored him. "You might as well get on with it, half pint. He'll either listen or he won't, it doesn't matter. The others appreciate you reading to them. Most of them can't read."

"He's right," Savage agreed. His gaze rolled to where he could barely see Dagur. "The rest of us would appreciate a good story. It's better than sitting in this gloom all day doing nothing."

Unsure but not willing to let Dagur's attitude get him down, Hiccup sat down in his usual spot with Toothless and read. He read for hours, his hands waving and gesturing as he described certain scenes and making up voices for each character and keeping them in order in his mind for his next visit. The particular book he read this time was one of his larger ones and he was only able to read half before his throat became too dry to continue. He downed the last of his water before placing a marker on the next chapter he was to read when he next visited. "Okay," he called, his voice hoarse. "That's it for this week. I'll read the next half next time." He tried not to laugh at the sudden chorus of "aws" and got up with Toothless's help. His legs were a little stiff from sitting on the ground so long.

"Don't forget!" one of the Berserkers called as he put the book away.

"I won't," Hiccup promised. He glanced toward Dagur's cell and almost did a double take when he spotted his rival watching him from the shadows, an angry scowl on his face, but then that was nothing new and Hiccup tried giving him a small smile and nod. Then he ran a hand over Toothless's head and left.

"See you next week, Alvin," he called when he saw Alvin headed toward the prison. He didn't stay to talk - the Outcast chief still unnerved him - and hopped onto Toothless's back. "Let's go home, bud."

He was in for a surprise when he got home. Sever of his bags were packed and set next to his hut. A fear he hadn't felt since first becoming friends with Toothless hit him but why would his father be kicking him out of their home? What could he have done to upset him this time? But the anger he was expecting when he found his father wasn't there but instead there was a strong source of merriment. Stoick was humming to himself as he packed clothing and weapons into his own bags and hauled them to the door.

"Are we moving?" Hiccup joked as he followed his father about. "You've got just about everything packed except the kitchen basin."

That wasn't exactly true but there was more packed now than in any of their camping trips.

"Hm? Oh! Well this isn't like our usual trips," Stoick answered as he studied one of Hiccup's swords, not that his son ever really used it.

Hiccup's brows furrowed in confusion.

Satisfied the blade was straight and sturdy Stoick turned to his son. "Can you go check on your friends and make sure they're ready? I want to be in the air within the hour."

"Okay…just where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, now go. Don't keep your chief waiting."

Shaking his head, Hiccup did as he was told. Surprisingly everyone was already packed and ready to go. It wasn't often that Stoick took the entire group of dragon riders on an adventure that didn't involve battling enemy tribes. One not one of Hiccup's friends would tell them where they were going. In fact most seemed as clueless as he was. Only Snotlout and Astrid seemed to have any idea where they were going and had a number of their favorite weapons in their saddle bags. But that didn't dull their excitement. The twins chattered endlessly as they lugged their oversized bags to Barf and Belch.

"Guys, we're not moving we're just…" Hiccup started before stopping himself and shrugging. "Never mind, I've got no clue where we're going or for how long."

"Exactly," Ruffnut said as she attached her saddle bag to Barf's saddle. "We could be going anywhere."

"Yeah," her brother agreed with a wide grin. "And NEVER coming back."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'll never get that lucky." He grin softly as the twins looked at each other unsure if he was serious of not. As much as they drove him nuts he still liked them and as crazy as they were they when he was alone with them he actually had fun and could let that little bit of crazy in him out, too. He laughed when Ruffnut hip checked him. The female twin seemed more perceptive of Hiccup's moods than her brother.

"Hey, so how's Mr. Dumb, Deranged and Dangerous doing?" she asked with a secretively smile.

Hiccup shrugged. "Dagur? No clue. He doesn't really talk much when I'm there. I don't know if this reading thing is doing any good or not. The other prisoners seem happy when I visit but Dagur usually ignores me or simply says 'Hello Brother'." He imitated the Berserker near perfectly. "Then goes off and does his own thing and there's not much to do in a cell. That much I know for a fact."

"He's probably plotting his revenge and all the nasty little things he'll do to you if he ever gets his hands on you," Tuffnut said absently as he struggled to attach his saddle bag. There were way too many things in it.

"Tuff!"

Ruffnut giggled. "Yep, probably spank that pale, freckled bottom of yours."

Hiccup gave a huff and headed back to his hut with Toothless. "Now I remember why I take to two in small doses. Hurry up and meet me at my place."

Nonetheless he couldn't help wondering if maybe they were right and Dagur was plotting some sort of revenge and most likely an escape from Outcast Island. He was clever and dangerously cunning.

He wasn't given time to think about Dagur long as Gobber threw an arm around him. "Excited?" his mentor asked as they strolled toward his hut.

"I guess I would be if I knew where we were going," was Hiccup's response, not so subtly hinting for a clue to where they were going.

Gobber looked confused. "Stoick didn't tell you? We're off to Flashburn's castle. You're going in for your gold belt. You're going to be a Master."

Hiccup stopped walking and nearly tripped the blacksmith. "What?" he breathed in surprise.

"GOBBER!" Stoick yelled overhearing his friend spoil the surprise. He slapped his forehead in annoyance and heaved a sigh.

Hiccup didn't care. He stared at his father in disbelief before his face slit in a huge smile and he rushed to his Dad. "Really? I'm going to be trained by Flashburn?"

Stoick nodded his head. "Hopefully. You've proven yourself more than worthy of his training. You might not be a fighter, son, but you're good with a blade and I can't think of logical reason for Flashburn to turn you away this time."

Hiccup hesitated. Flashburn had turned him away before without any real explanation. "So why is the whole team going? Shoulder we have some riders here in case of emergency?"

"The war is over, Hiccup. We can afford a few days of peace and relaxation."

"Maybe," Hiccup conceded. It seemed that was all they had lately and Hiccup desperately needed to find something to do. Perhaps visiting the Mainland would be good for all of them and guessing by the number of weapons everyone was carrying it seemed all the riders wanted to be trained by the greatest swordfighter in Viking history as well. Maybe it was time they all learn from the great Flashburn.


	47. Chapter 47

My Hiccup 47

Hiccup's excitement grew as they neared the Mainland and the distant castle standing on the high cliffs. He fingers tightened on the handles of his saddle. This would be the first time all the riders visited the Mainland together with their dragons. In fact Hiccup had never been to the Mainland with Toothless and that both thrilled and frightened him. He hoped the vastly larger tribesmen weren't frightened by the dragons or offended Flashburn. The man was a strange one but still a master swordsman and with any luck would finally take Hiccup on as his student. This was what Hiccup had been waiting for since he first lifted a blade.

Stoick sat behind him, one large hand on his shoulder. "Head straight for the castle. You and your friends can go exploring later but first we need to get the dragons settled and fed," his father instructed.

Hiccup gave an excited nod and led the others high above the city and to the castle. It wasn't until he heard the oos and aws from the twins that he realized that not every member of the group had actually visited this section of the Mainland. Most of the Hooligans never left Berk except to fish or go to war. The twins had never left the island until they became dragon riders and Fishlegs only ever went anywhere if he was with Hiccup and Stoick allowed him to tag along. Snotlout of course had visited many times with his father and was the only to receive any training from Flashburn…and failed but he would never admit to that. Apparently there had been some "misunderstanding". But Astrid…Astrid had travelled a lot while training under her mother.

"Have you ever been here?" he called to the girl flying next to him.

She looked at him with bright blue eyes. "No. It's huge!"

"You've seen nothing. Wait 'till we're on the ground."

"Ah…the markets, the food…it's always a delight to wander the streets, preferably when they're not crowded," Gobber threw in from where he sat on Stormfly, behind Astrid.

Stoick chuckled behind him. "All in good time, Gobber. We've got important business here."

And they certainly did. Five dragons circling Flashburn's castle was not an everyday sight nor was seeing them fly in formation and land in the courtyard. Startled courters and servants scattered which caused the twins to cheer and Snotlout to laugh. Stoick grinned as he dismounted. He couldn't take those three anywhere without causing a ruckus. Of course seeing a bunch of dragons was sure to startle just about anyone.

"Stoick!" Flashburn called merrily as he sauntered across the courtyard to clasp his fellow chieftian's hand. "You always make an entrance but dragon mail? Really, old friend? And here I thought you of everyone would be against such venturous displays…and a Nightfury no less! You are full of surprises. How did you capture such a beast? I haven't seen one in decades."

Stoick hooked his thumbs in his belt and chuckled merrily. "I'd like to take the credit but Toothless here is all Hiccup's. Lad caught him and befriended him all on his own two years ago." He gave his boy a proud smile. "He's done a great job training the dragons and making them our allies."

"So the stories are true," Flashburn responded with a mix of aw and something Stoick couldn't decipher. Resentment perhaps? The older man turned his attention fully on Stoick, pointedly ignoring Hiccup although his gaze nervously flicked back to him from time to time. "Stoick, I'm happy to see you but as I've told you before…"

"Aye, you have but he and his friends have earned the right and by law you are honor bound to train them." Stoick's smile grew to a shit face grin and for once he had the upper hand on his former mentor.

Flashburn's hands balled into fists and he looked at each one of the dragon riders. "Aligning with dragons is against the law."

"It's not our fault you missed the last 'Thing'. You can confer with the Visithugs and Bog-Burglars while we wait but it might take some time. We'll just make ourselves at home while you contact them."

"I'll be back soon, bud," Hiccup told Toothless as he untied the saddle bags. "We'll just dump this in our room then get you guys fed and watered, okay? Keep the others in line."

Toothless rubbed his head against his riders and a content purr.

"What? No…wait, I may have misspoken. Stoick…Stoick, you can't just leave a bunch of dragons in my courtyard!" He threw up his arms as Stoick and the teens walked past him and into the castle. "Stoick!" His shoulders fell as he looked at the five dragons. "No eating my horses or the lot of you become dinner." With that he turned on his heel and stormed after the Hooligans, wondering what in Valhalla he did to anger the gods this time.

For most of the teens this was their first time in a castle and perhaps the first time Hiccup got to play tour guide. He stayed next to Astrid and pointed out the various great rooms and how different the Great Hall here was compared to the one back home. There were rooms for every occasion, most of which he had never been into but was told about by his father and Old Wrinkly. Servants scrambled to help the teens with their bags, something none but Snotlout were used to and only he and the twins willingly handed theirs over. Hiccup was used to carrying his own things and declined and Astrid and Fishlegs followed suit. Stoick never let anyone carry his bag let alone his weapons and shooed the servants away.

"Now no matter what happens or what he says you six are to remain calm and say nothing. Ruff, Tuff, I'm serious. Mouths shut until we're done," Stoick said firmly as he opened a door to what appear to be barracks.

"Why here, why not the guest rooms?" Snotlout complained as he was ushered in. "If Hiccup gets that big guest room again I'm going do nothing but bitch and whine this whole trip."

"Duly noted," his uncle growled, as Gobber smacked the boy across the back of the head. "But he's going to be sleeping here as well.

"Don't warriors normally sleep here?" Fishlegs asked as he laid his bag on a cot nearest the window.

"Aye," Gobber agreed but only in times of wars. The soldiers barracks are now located across the courtyard and this was converted into a dorm room for trainees. Stoick and I spent many a year here when we were teens and training. We both got or gold belts. Mind you Stoick was the youngest to ever receive his. Barely fifteen and still wet behind the ears. Didn't even have his first facial hair."

"That's quite enough, Gobber," Stoick warned as he helped Hiccup set up his cot and showing his over protective father side to all once again.

Gobber leaned in close to Fishlegs. "Hadn't even had his first kiss from a girl, yet," he whisper conspiratorially.

"Gobber!"

"Oops!" the blacksmith chuckled and went to help the twins with their enormous load.

Stoick shook his head and focused on his son once more.

"Dad, what's going on?" Hiccup asked, a little weirded by his father's actions.

"Nothing, you're going to be trained one way or another. If not Flashburn then I'll find Master who can teach you."

"Dad…"

They stared at each other for a long time before Stoick placed both his hands on his shoulders. "Son, I know you don't like violence but you're an amazing with swords. You can fight with both hands. Few warriors and do that. Flashburn himself thought suggested you use two swords and if he can't see your gift then he is either blind or a fool."

Hiccup gaze was searching and he had learned long ago how to read when his father was hiding something from him. "What aren't you telling me? There's another reason we're here, isn't there?"

Stoick hesitated a moment and glanced toward Gobber. "Maybe. We'll discuss it tonight, before bed."

Nodding, Hiccup dropped the subject, not so much because his father told him to but because Flashburn had chosen that moment to storm in. His dark gaze instantly fell on Hiccup but he addressed Stoick. "This is highly unorthodox, Stoick. I understand your reasons for bringing the children…"

"Hey!" Snotlout objected, insulted.

"But one is banned." He pointed to Snotlout. "And the other, while your son and a skilled swordsman, is also a Hiccup. I cannot in good conscious train either. The others, yes, but…"

"Hiccup is my heir and as I said they've proved themselves more than worthy," Stoick argued, surprised that the man would be so blunt in front of Hiccup when before he tip toed around the subject. "As for my son being named after his ancestors I would think it an honor not a curse to be related to such great men."

Silence reigned over the room at this pronouncement. No one spoke so positively of the two previous Hiccup Horrendous Haddocks except Old Wrinkly and Hiccup the Third felt his chest swell up with pride to hear his father speak of them in such a way now.

"And if I were you, old man, I'd tread lightly around the future chief of the Hairy Hooligans. You trained many gold belt Masters and if you won't train him I'll simply find another and they will have his gratitude and alliance and not you. Is that want you want to with the Dragon Conqueror?" He said the last in a low warning voice more than willing to use Hiccup's gift as a weapon to insure his son's future. Whether Hiccup liked being used as a threat or not was an issue he could deal with later.

"So the Red Death is true?" Flashburn breathed, his focus entirely on Hiccup now. He stepped up to the youth. "You vanquished the Red Death?"

Hiccup rubbed his arm and looked away. "Well…me and Toothless. And the gang helped. It was really a team effort…"

"But it was Hiccup and Toothless that lured it away from the tribe and delivered the killing blow," Fishlegs happily added.

"Yeah, and look at the cool leg he got in exchange for the one he lost," Ruffnut threw in. She grabbed just below Hiccup's left knee and yanked his leg up to show off the prosthetic and knock the boy off balance. Fishlegs had to grab him from behind to keep him from falling.

"Ruff!" Hiccup objected.

"It was awesome!" Tuffnut added. "There was fire and smoke everywhere and Toothless – the Nightfury out there – caught him and we all thought he died…I mean he flew from like thousands of feet but bam! He was still with us even after losing a leg and all that blood and…oh, it was a sight that still brings a warrior to tears. Such bravery and heart and…"

"I think he gets the picture, Tuffnut," Stoick interrupted before the male twin could go into full playwright mode and tell the stories of Hiccup's great feats of accomplishment.

Flashburn frowned, his eyes shadowed in deep thought. He said nothing for a long time and Stoick was almost certain that despite his threat the man would once more turn Hiccup away. He glanced nervously at Gobber who seemed to hold the same fear as him. They were like two nervous fathers waiting for a teacher to give them good news about their son. Even the teens were nervously waiting. Four were guaranteed a spot but the future of two relied entirely on how much of a future threat Flashburn thought Hiccup might become.

"Fine," Flashburn said after several long minutes of consideration. "I will look over his technique and see if I can improve if…which I have no doubt of. But if they or their dragons do anything to endanger my castle or people you are all banned from my territory until Hiccup's children's children have children and no Hiccup Horrendous the Fourth will ever touch foot on my land."

There was such venom in his voice that Hiccup was taken back and the excitement he felt when he was first told he was coming to see Flashburn was replaced with hurt and confusion and a sudden need to prove himself. Thing was there was a very good chance one of his friends or there dragons would do something to endanger Flashburn's people even if only by accident. They had to have a big talk before they went outside to feed the dragons.

"Lessons begin at six in the morning," Flashburn said sternly, waving a finger at Snotlout. "Six sharp. And no dragons inside the castle. We'll have a temporary stable erected for them. Understood. No. Dragons. Inside. My. Castle. What you do on Berk is your business." With that the great swordsman turned on his heel and stormed out.

"Charming," Astrid muttered, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, almost makes me miss Dagur," Hiccup whispered back. He froze as if just realizing something. "Wait, I need to be back on Outcast Island in seven days. How can I train here and make it there in time?" He looked imploringly to his father.

"Send Alvin a letter explaining the situation," Stoick advised as he finished unpacking Hiccup's belongings, including the book he had been reading to Alvin's prisoners. He looked at the cover and sighed softly. Hiccup did love his books. "I'm sure he can break it to Dagur gently."

Hiccup wasn't so sure. Alvin's form of gentle was worse than Astrid's "Honey and the Hatchet". "I need to be there in seven days, no matter what," he said with finality. He was going to keep his promise to the Berserkers no matter what.


	48. Chapter 48

My Hiccup 48

"Again!" Flashburn snapped as he monitored the young heroes-in-training.

The teens were far better than even Stoick had hoped. Even the twins who normally goofed off during training or argued endlessly proved to be more than sufficient with a sword. Of course they did push each other around and taunt each other but they also worked well as a team together and with the others. Astrid was a complete nature with a blade of any sort. Snotlout could hold his own but was too much of a show off and kept trying to include Hookfang which led to a horse stable been burnt down and servant running every which way to catch the frightened beasts. Fishlegs…well Fishlegs was another matter. He bowed out after only a minute, refusing to draw a blade on anyone. He sat on a bench and cheered his friends on, especially Hiccup who seemed to be struggling.

The problem wasn't that he didn't know how to use swords. Unlike the others he was easily using both his swords, deflecting Astrid's blows with grace and style and forcing her back but he wasn't lunging or thrusting or using and offensive moves. Whether it was fear of hurting his friends – Flashburn had each of them go up against each other – or not Stoick was unsure. In fact he had never seen his son fight offensively only defensively and that was starting to anger Flashburn.

"No, no, no!" Flashburn yelled, gesturing for Astrid to step away from Hiccup. "Show me Grimbeard's Grabble."

Hiccup did it perfectly.

"Grimbeard's lunge."

Again it was perfect and made better by the use of two swords.

Flashburn yelled off more moves and each one Hiccup did correctly. "Those moves are meant to disarm and kill your opponent. If you refuse to engage your enemy like a man then you are by no means meant for my classes let alone lead a tribe."

"Now wait a minute," Stoick fumed as he stormed toward the other man, enraged that this man whom he had respected most of his life would dare talk to his son in such a manner.

Hiccup shied back, certain he was in for more trouble.

Flashburn turned to Stoick apologetically. "I'm sorry, Stoick, but in war you and I both know we don't have the luxury to simply defend ourselves. He must know when to strike first and take down his enemy before having to defend against them. If he cannot do that then he might as well be a farmer or baker. This is a waste of my precious time."

"He's right," Hiccup added sadly. "I'm just not willing to take a life if I don't have to. Let the others finish training." He sheathed his swords and headed for the dorm room.

Astrid glared at Flashburn with utter hatred then chased after Hiccup, a clear sign that she was done for the day. Only a heartbeat later the others followed suit, their dragons whining at not being played with as they usually were.

"Sh…it's alright, my dearhearts," Gobber soothed, going to each of them and scratching heads, necks and horns until they once more calmed down.

"You're making a mistake," Stoick snarled at Flashburn. He poked a big fat finger into the other man's chest. "You expect him to be offence and attack the very people he cares about? He'll never do that. He'll defend them…he'll defend all of his people to his very last breath and he doesn't need you or even me to tell him just how good he is. We both already know…even if you refuse to accept it." He turned around, the confession over and not caring what Flashburn had to say. He gave Toothless a friendly pet and reassuring smile, knowing the dragon worries as much as he did about Hiccup's physical and mental health and how easy it was to hurt him emotionally. "I'll make this right," he promised, running his fingers over the Nightfury's muzzle.

He left the dragons to do their own thing. He and Gobber hurried to the dorm fully expecting to find the teens trying to sooth Hiccup what they found instead almost made Stoick's heart stop. Hiccup was packing his saddle bags while the others tried to talk him out of it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Stoick demanded as he snatched the leather bags from his son.

Hiccup didn't look so much upset as annoyed. "I'm heading to Outcast Island. I'm due there tomorrow to read to the prisoners. I told you whether or not I was accepted that I'd be leaving by tomorrow morning. Since I'm obviously not Flashburn material I might as head out now and get there early. Toothless and I can camp out in the mountains and enter the village in the morning. Maybe I'll raid Alvin's library and read one of his books after I'm done this one. Maybe stick around the whole day before heading back to Berk."

"Hiccup…" Stoick began, seeing the shimmer of tears in the corners of his boy's eyes that he was trying so hard to hide.

"I'll go with him," Gobber offered.

Stoick gave him a look that instantly made his friend step back.

"Oh…right…I forgot," Gobber quickly added, raising his hands in innocence.

Hiccup wiped at his eyes. "Forgot what?"

Stoick motioned for Gobber to shut the door. The blacksmith hurried to do so. He stuck his head out the door before closing it firmly and throwing the latch to give them a moment or two of privacy. Then Stoick waved the other teens forward. "Aye. So we've been keeping a bit of a secret from the lot of you. We're not here just so you can all get your gold belts. I had hoped each of you would but I knew there would be an issue with Hiccup."

"Because I fight defensively?" Hiccup asked still visibly upset.

"No, because you're a Hiccup Horrendous Haddock," Stoick said softly. "When I named you I didn't think there would be so many who would be against it."

Snotlout gave a small chuckle only to be elbowed hard in the gut by Astrid.

"What's wrong with his name?" Astrid asked as she glared at Snotlout.

"Other than it being an involuntary reaction when gas bubbles in the gut," added Ruffnut with a sense of wisdom that made her friends all look at her.

Tuffnut gave a sharp nod. "And no amount of tickling or scaring works with this one. Trust me, we've tried." He gave Hiccup a playful grin.

A small smile lifted the corner of Hiccup's mouth.

"Be that as it may," Stoick continued, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "When I named Hiccup I wasn't over thinking his small size but of two previous Hiccups, his ancestors who were both great men and accomplished great things. The fact that both dealt with dragons should have given me a clue to the future Hiccup would lead."

Gobber laughed. "Aye, the first taking a wounded dragon and making it his friend and the second being raised by dragons and having one as a brother…yeah, that sounds like our laddy."

Stoick glared at him once more.

"Okay, so what does that have to do with Flashburn?" Hiccup asked growing increasingly uncertain.

"Not Flashburn…the castle," Gobber said, gesturing to the large room. "And that's why we put you in here."

Stoick rubbed his forehead. "Yes, Gobber. Can you try for quieter?" He waited a moment as his friend mumbled apologies. "I planned on talking to you earlier about this, Hiccup, but Flashburn knows the secret and is very afraid…of you."

"Me?"

"Yes, son. I'll explain more later, he's sure to be here soon and demanding the rest of you in the courtyard." He nodded toward the far east wall. "There's a secret door on that wall that opens to a steep winding staircase that will take you deep into the bowels of the castle. Legend has it that Grimbeard hid a vast treasure somewhere down there. Now Gobber and I never found it but I figured it anyone could it would be you, Hiccup."

Hiccup looked doubtful. "Wouldn't it belong to Flashburn then? I mean if he's guarding it then it's not ours, right."

The other teens instantly argued that fact with him.

"Enough!" Stoick snapped, shutting all six up. "No, Hiccup. Flashburn has spent all his life searching for it. Grimbeard may have once been king but he was also a Hooligan chief and he left his treasure for us, to make our tribe stronger. We lost it when Flashburn built his castle over the lair of the dragon that was guarding it. Gobber and I spent every free minute we could searching for it when we were teens with no luck."

"But you think we can find it?" Hiccup asked doubtfully.

"You found Hamish's."

That made everyone fall silent and turn to Hiccup expectantly. He bit his lower lip and looked at his packed bags, mentally debating what he should do. He sighed softly and there was no doubting he was sincerely considering the treasure hunt.

"You did tell Alvin you might be a few days late," Astrid reminded him. "We can sneak into the tunnels after dinner, search for a few hours and if we don't find anything after say four hours we come back, get some sleep and head home tomorrow."

"And if we find something we take it back with us," Snotlout threw in, his arm going around Hiccup's shoulders. "We'll teach that blowhard not to under estimate us."

"Uh…" Hiccup covered his face. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I? Alright, let's do it. You wouldn't happen to have a map, would you, Dad?"

To everyone's surprise Gobber unscrewed his wooden leg from his stump and shook out a map while hopping on his one foot. "It's a little faded with age but it'll get you as far as we did before the Driller dragons began chasing us. If you can get past them then you're set."

Hiccup looked over the map. "We'll need a dragon," he muttered as he studied where his father's and mentor's treasure hunt ended. Driller dragons were not friendly and if they were in a pack it would be next to impossible to train them and keep them calm in a reasonable amount of time.

Astrid and Snotlout looked over his shoulders. "Someone small," Astrid noted.

"And sleek enough to move without being seen," Snotlout added.

"And powerful," Ruffnut threw in as she came to stand next to Snotlout.

"A little over protective," Tuffnut chuckled, scooting in next to Astrid.

Fishlegs stood on the other side of the bed and stared at his friends nervously. "Are we seriously going to do this?" he asked before worrying his lower lip.

His friends all looked at him as if he just said the stupidest thing ever.

"We need Toothless," he said with finality. "The others are too big to make it."

Stoick nodded in approval. "Wait until the tower bell strikes twelve times then sneak Toothless in. There's a reason Flashburn doesn't want dragons inside."

Hiccup agreed. Since they arrive Flashburn had pointedly stayed as far from the dragons as possible, especially Toothless. Most people seemed curious about them and usually tried to touch one but not Flashburn, he seemed downright afraid of them. There had to be a reason and maybe whatever was hidden deep below the castle, be it treasure or some far grander, had to be it.


	49. Chapter 49

My Hiccup 49

The teens had to wait a long time indeed before they could start their treasure hunt. Flashburn was livid about Hiccup simply walking away when the sword master was supposedly lecturing him on technique and Stoick's inability to control him and his utter disrespect of his former mentor which led to a huge argument between the two Vikings that had Gobber jumping in the middle before things got too violent by which point Hiccup was sorely starting to miss the peace and quiet of sitting in the Outcast prison reading to Dagur and the other prisoners. In the end nothing came of it and the kids were allowed to retire to their dome with only their ears ringing but their pride still intake.

Stoick followed them wanting to once again remind Hiccup to follow the map and give a few last minute instructions in case the map wasn't clear enough – Gobber drew it after all. He placed a large hand on his son's still much smaller shoulder and pointed toward the wall where the door was hidden. "Remember, when you reach of end of the stairs turn right then right again, understand?" he asked, he pointed to the left and waited for his son to nod or acknowledge what he said. When the boy did, although he looked utterly confused, Stoick gave a big smile and tight hug. "Everything you need is in your bags."

"Okay…" Hiccup murmured as he looked to the two bags his father hadn't unpacked and wondering exactly what were in them – he really hadn't a chance to look since they arrived.

"Remember wait for the bell to chime twelve times."

"We will," Hiccup promised. The other kids hastily made the same promise.

It was already late so the kids acted as if they were going to bed. It was all for show for Flashburn's benefit. Not one of them were remotely impressed by him anymore and just about all wanted to leave – Astrid was excelling in the course and sort of wanted to finish but she was willing to leave if Stoick declared the were going to. They lay on their cots pretending to sleep – although the way Fishlegs and Snotlout were snoring, Hiccup was pretty sure they were out cold – until the giant bell in the bell tower began ringing the twelfth hour.

Moving quickly while it still rang Hiccup and Astrid jumped out of bed and hurried to the wall with the hidden door, pressing bricks and feeling groves until one popped and the door Stoick had spoken of suddenly slid open. Hiccup gave a little victory cheer as he looked to his friends. His smile instantly fell.

"Guys…get up," he said in his loudest whisper.

The twins were staggering out of their cots toward them but both Snotlout and Fishlegs were actually sound asleep, much as Hiccup had feared.

"Do we leave them?" Hiccup asked Astrid, unsure what to do with the two.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and went to Snotlout's bed, grabbed one ear in her hand and yelled directly in it. "GET UP!"

Snotlout bolted upright with a jolt of shock. "I'm up! I'm up! Hey, why'd you do that? I had this perfect dream of you and me…"

"Save it, I don't want to hear it," she grumbled as she walked away.

Hiccup didn't want to be so mean let alone so loud so he tried shaking Fishlegs. Now when they were young this would have worked. Fishlegs was much smaller than, only a little bigger than Hiccup and no nearly so heavy. But now Hiccup could barely move even his arm let alone any other part of him. "Come on, Legs, wake up," Hiccup pleaded, not wanting to leave his friend behind just in case Flashburn did figure out what they were up to and took it out on Fishlegs. The large teen was no good at keeping secrets and frightened fast. Plus there was no guarantee that his father would be able to save him in time. "Fishlegs," Hiccup tried again before giving up and resorting to Astrid's method. "WAKE UP!" he yelled directly in his friend's ear. That may not have been such a good idea.

Fishlegs gave a start but rather than sitting up like Snotlout had he jumped and rolled over directly onto Hiccup and sending them both to the floor. "What?" the heavy set boy cried in surprise.

Hiccup had been nearly crushed by Fishlegs a number of times in his young life, usually by surprise hugs or playful pin downs when Hiccup tried running away from one of his hugs that were just as tight as Stoick's, but on occasion Fishlegs fell on him and all the wind was knocked right out of his small lithe body. "Ow…" was all that the young heir managed to say before Fishlegs was scrambling to get off him.

Fishlegs quickly got to his feet and reached down to haul Hiccup to his own. "Are you trying to scare the life out of me?" Fishlegs reprimanded as he steadied Hiccup.

Hiccup winced as he felt around his ribs absently. "I'm pretty sure you squished the life out of me," he retorted with a wince. He was tender but nothing broken. Small but sturdy, Gobber always said. "Come on, we found the door. Let's find this treasure and get out of here."

Earlier he had transferred what he was sure they needed from both his bags into one, including "fire suit 1", a prototype jumper that was meant to withstand extreme heat and not catch fire. It was made from scales Hiccup had collected whenever Toothless shed them and sewn onto a jumper he made from fabric he traded Johann for. It worked really well and Hiccup was able to walk through fire and over hot coals which nearly gave his poor father a heart attack the first time he witnessed Hiccup test it out, but had never been tested in the extreme heat that Hiccup wanted to test it out in.

Throwing open the shutters on one window wide open he whistled for Toothless. From the dragon stable across the courtyard he could barely make out the ebony shape of his best friend dart into the shadows and cautiously streak toward the barracks. Hiccup stepped out of the way as his best friend lunged for the window and silently slipped inside.

"Hey, bud," Hiccup cooed giving Toothless a loving scratch under the chin. "I see Dad made sure to keep your pen unlocked with no trouble. How you doing?"

The dragon gave him a lick across the cheek in answer causing his rider to laugh.

"I missed you, too, bud." He hoisted the bag he needed on one shoulder and headed for the secret passage with his dragon and friends behind him. "Let's find this treasure and go home."

His father and Gobber didn't lie, the stairs case was steep, long and twisting and stone steps far narrower than the average Viking foot. Everyone had to walk sideways the further and further down they went or trip and possibly send everyone into the black abyss. They held torches in front of them as Toothless took the lead, the only telltale sign of him still being close to them being the red of his prosthetic tail. The stairs seemed to go on forever and the lower they went the walls changed from brick to stone to rough rock, with it came the change of temperature from warm to humid to cool then downright cold as winter and soon they were all shivering. Hiccup began questioning the sanity of this mission and why his father would even consider packing fire suit 1 for such a cold place. Soon they reached flat ground and the teens were able to stretch their feet as they looked around the narrow tunnel they now stood in.

"This…this will be the scene for my next horror story," Tuffnut announce, sweeping out his arms in a grand gesture as he took in the bleakness of where they stood.

"Yeah, count me out," Ruffnut grumbled as she looked around, a mix of worry and anxiety on her face. "So Hiccup, which way do we go?"

Their young leader looked over the map. "Dad said to go right but pointed left. Uh…" He lifted his torch higher and looked in both directions but there were no other tunnels.

"Unless he's guiding a ship or riding a direction, you dad's sense of direction leaves a lot to be desired," Snotlout taunted, taking the lead.

"Snotlout, wait!" Hiccup called before his cousin could get too far. "Maybe this is like the secret door. Feel around the walls, gang. Maybe there's another hidden passage. Something nagged at Hiccup to check the left wall. Just the way his father was acting, as if someone might have been listening in on them, he might have wanted Hiccup to do the opposite of what he said. So while his friends searched the right wall he and Toothless searched the left. Toothless's snout was to the ground, sniffing at the edges until he came to what appears to be an old worn path leading right into the wall. Hiccup followed him and ran his hands over the rough surface until his hands pressed against what might have once been an engraved and very old Hooligan insignia. It could be barely seen under all the dust and webs. "Whoa," was all he could think to say before pressing firmly against it.

The rock creaked and screeched as a section of it pulled away from the rest, far more loudly then the old secret door. All the other teens hurried over to see what he had found.

"Another creepy corridor?" Snotlout all but yelled at Hiccup as the younger boy pulled out his map to study it once more.

"Yep, it's right here and Gobber's map. He only drew a little bit of the other one so I guess we go this way." He pointed ahead and before anyone could object he and Toothless began walking.

"There better be gold where we're going," Snotlout shouted after him but he stayed close to the group not wanting to be left behind.

They walked for what felt like hours, the darkness seeming to creep in from everywhere. A few times Toothless would growl and snarl into the darkness, others he would give a small whine that had Hiccup hurrying to his side and giving him a reassuring pat on his arm or flank.

"I'm bored," Ruffnut called from behind and gave a big yawn.

"Yeah, when we gonna find this treasure and go back to bed, my feet ache," chimed in Tuffnut.

"I miss my Meatlug," Fishlegs added, sounding just as whiny and tried as the twins even though he had caught an hour or two's worth of sleep while the others patiently waited for the coast to be clear.

"Finding Hamish's treasure didn't take this long," Snotlout grunted in agreement.

"Then go back to the dorm," Astrid offered as she walked next to Hiccup, subconsciously making sure he didn't trip as he tried walking and reading a map while holding a torch. "Hiccup, are you sure we're going the right way? There are no markers to help show the way and Gobber's notorious for making tall tales and shotty maps. And I haven't heard or seen a Driller dragon so…"

Toothless began growling again and instinctively moved in front of Hiccup, his tail whipping around his rider protectively as his wings spread to shield the others.

"Great, just great! You had to open your mouth and jinx a perfectly good treasure hunt!" Snotlout chastised as he drew his bludgeon from his belt.

Astrid's timing was always impeccable. A low whirling sound could be heard up ahead and as it grew so did Toothless's growls until nearly the whole cavern was vibrating. The sound of talon feet followed next and soon the teens were forced to cover their ears against the loud echoing sounds.

"Stampede!" someone yelled but Hiccup wasn't sure who, the words barely heard amongst the chaos.

Hiccup looked around frantically, hoping to find some means of escape. They could never outrun Driller dragons and if they stayed one of them was sure to be run through by the sharp horn on the end of their noses. "Get against the walls!" Hiccup ordered as he scrambled over Toothless's tall to do just that. In the process he dropped the map and torch as he tried yanking Toothless out of the way of the charging Drill dragons. But the Nightfury held his ground and got lower, ready to charge as well. There are times when a rider simply had to trust his dragon to protect himself and Hiccup pressed against the left wall, silently praying that Toothless could take care of himself as he had many times in the past. It just so happened, as strangely as luck did with him, that his backside pressed against yet another hidden button and before he had a chance to even yell, Hiccup found himself tumbling backward into yet another dark corridor. He managed an undignified yelp that signalled his friends to his location before everyone piled in after him, including Toothless and the door slammed shut again.

"The map!" Hiccup realized far too late as he tried finding the release so they could get back in the main corridor where he had dropped it. His fingers danced over the rock wall, desperately searching but to no avail. They were now trapped in this corridor. He slumped back against the wall with a sigh of defeat, his mind barely registering the clomping of talons on the other side of the wall. "I lost the map," he announced to his friends, fully expecting to be reprimanded for his foolishness. He should never have let his Dad talk him into this hunt.

Astrid shrugged as if it was no big deal and ducked down to catch Hiccup's gaze. "It's no big deal. Gobber said it was incomplete anyway so sooner or later it would have been no good to us. We'll keep searching in this direction and Toothless will alert us to any other dragons just like he did the Drillers. Come on, we can't give up now." She took his hand and pulled him away from the wall. "It's probably not that far now, anyway. I mean how many tunnels can there be down here?"

A lot.

Hiccup had found a ball of twine in his bag and while he questioned it at first he was never so happy to having it. He tied one end to a heavy boulder near the entrance of this new tunnel and slowly unwound it as they walked. Now that they didn't have the map he wasn't taking a chance on any of them getting lost. So they stayed close to one another, no one daring to walk out of sight for even a moment, and continued on their way, exploring one tunnel until it came to a dead end then back tracking and trying another, rolling and unrolling the twine as they went. Hours passed with each member becoming tiring as they searched and searched for the treasure. Sometimes they had to pause as the heard Driller dragons stampede through another tunnel either above, below or somewhere behind them. It hard to tell in the darkness, everything seemed so loud and almost on top of them that it was easy to get frightened or wish to be back home in their own warm safe beds. Bit by bit the kids began to give up, their feet sore, minds tired and bodies ready for a good long nap.

"Maybe we should give up," Astrid finally conceded to the others' demands. Maybe there's a reason no one has found Grimbeard's treasure in over a century. Or maybe someone already did."

Hiccup hated to agree with her on this one but he was beginning to. He was tired and sore and his bad leg was starting to ache something fierce. It was time to give up…or so he thought. Out the corner of his eye he saw the first twinkle of light he had seen since descending that awful staircase. It seeped out from under a tiny crack in yet another rock wall and seemed to be giving off more heat than the torches the teens carried. Not sure if he was still awake or dreaming, Hiccup stopped walking and stared at it for a moment before finally turning direction and heading for it.

"What is that?" Fishlegs wondered aloud as he came up next to Hiccup.

"I don't know," Hiccup admitted. "A dragon crypt?"

"A nest?" Snotlout asked worriedly.

"The Driller dragons' nest?" the twins asked in unison.

"Whatever it is it's probably dangerous," Astrid threw in before sighing and rolling her eyes when Hiccup moved even closer to it. "And of course you never listen."

Hiccup placed his hand flat on the rock. It was hot, very hot but no more so than Toothless slab after it had been heated for him to sleep on. It was a muggy sort of heat not meant to burn but to warn away. It felt strangely…familiar. "Search for a panel or button," he quickly instructed to others as he felt around. There was something important on the other side and everything in him scream he needed to find it, that what he wanted, what he needed was only feet away.

Astrid gave a loud sigh before joining the others in the search. All the time she watched Hiccup, seeing the way his demeanor changed from curious to near obsessive and fearing what they might discover once they found a way in. She had only ever seen Hiccup like this when he went up against Snotlout at Thawfest but it was not nearly this worrying.

Finally the door gave and everyone smartly stepped back and against the walls for fear of a backlash of flame, all but Hiccup. He stood there staring in with such a look of wonder and familiarity that the others left the safety of the walls to see what had him so captivated. It was quite the treasure they expected to find, no vast riches or diamonds and gold but then treasure comes in all forms and sizes.

The room was bare. With the exception of numerous bronze and wooden shields hanging from the cavern walls there was no gold or jewels of any kind. A pit burned brightly in the center that upon closer inspection seemed fathoms deep. Too deep and wide to create enough heat to serious harm any from above but the deeper it got the brighter it burned. "I wonder…" he murmured to himself as he fingered the strap on his bag. He put it down away from the pit and rummaged through until he found his fire suit.

"Yep, this was your dad's dumb idea and you have a fire suit so you get to go down there," Snotlout grumbled as he watched his younger cousin. Despite his harsh words there was a hint of worry. That hole was deep and Hiccup would be on his own for who knows how long. Snotlout wasn't certain if Toothless could even go with him. The Nightfury was small compared to the other dragons but he did have an impressive wing span that may not be useful in this case.

Hiccup wasn't paying attention to a word he was saying. He was already wiggling into his fire suit and clasping the front shut then making sure his boot and prosthetic were in properly and adjusting straps and what have you. "How do I look?" he asked when he had everything together, including a hood and protective face mask that he could barely see through.

"Like a skinny ass baby Nightfury," Tuffnut teased.

"You're just missing the tail and wings," Ruffnut agreed. "Don't worry, we'll sew them on next time Toothless sheds his scales.

"Har, har, you two are hilarious," Hiccup retorted before adjusting his gloves. He threw Fishlegs the rope from his bag. "I coated this Toothless's saliva so it's not flammable. I need you to lower me into the pit than pull me up when I yank it twice," he instructed as he stepped to the edge of the pit. "Hopefully it's not as deep as it looks."

Fishlegs wound the rope around his middle twice as Hiccup tied his end around his waist. "Has this been tested?"

"With Hookfang," Hiccup answered as he tugged on his end.

That didn't reassure the bigger boy. "Ah…alright, just ah…go slow and no jerky jumps. I know you want to go down fast I just don't want to going down with you, you know what I mean?"

Hiccup gave him a reassuring smile or it would have been if he didn't have the mask on. "I'll try to take it slow." And then, before anyone else could stop him, he was making the climb down. It's an odd sensation to be grabbing rock covered in fire and more than once Hiccup feared he may have misjudged the suit and it wasn't ready for such temperatures. Other than growing increasingly warm the suit worked perfectly. He called up to his friends periodically to let them know he was okay and was met by the gaze of his over protective dragon who insisted on following him down even if it meant sheering the steep much as his rider was. Hiccup only grinned to himself, happy to have his always faithful companion by his side. The climb down was treacherous but Hiccup had been scaling the side of mountains and cliffs since the time he could walk and with or without his prosthetic he planned to do so for the rest of his days. Of course having a dragon fly one to the top was always easier. By the time they reached the bottom, a good two hundred feet or more from the top, his hands and legs were sore but nothing had caught fire as the temperature became a blistering, near unbreathable state. He took small breaths in order to not burn his already suffering lungs and looked about the flaming inferno his dragon and he had climbed into.

It was all rather fascinating. There appeared to be no dragon causing the fire, the walls simply burned on their own, flaming leaping and licking the open space of air all on their own. In the center there was no fire and appeared cool enough for Hiccup to lift his mask and breathe normally. And there, there in the center of all the chaos was the treasure. It wasn't as much as Hiccup and his friends imagined, surely nothing like Hamish's, and definitely not worthy of the powerful king Grimbeard was rumored to be. It was a simply pile of gold maybe a foot or two high and round and on top sat a bejeweled crown. Now that, that was worth something.

Hiccup had never actually scene a crown before, only in books and stories his grandfather would tell him when he was young. He stepped toward it completely in awe. To see such a thing up close was a treasure greater than any gold to him. It was a fabled thing much as dragons were often believed to be, much as a Nightfury was to much of the known world. His long fingers ghosted over the tips secretly afraid that it may shatter, disappear or set off some sort of trap. In this case the trap it triggered was not arrows shooting from the wall in a hail of fire and steel but rather a long, small form not unlike a Fireworm uncurled from around the golden based. It was a dragon, a species Hiccup had yet to discover yet instinctively knew he had seen before only far larger and frightening. It uncurled itself and gazed up at Hiccup with tired pale green eyes, looking bored and exhausted as if it had been waited a long, long time for someone to claim the treasure he protected.

"A dragon boy?" it drawled in an ancient form a Dragonese, the dialect sounding slightly foreign and with more clicks. It chuckled to itself as its gaze roamed to Toothless. "Oh! And a Nightfury to match! What has the world become?"

Hiccup glanced at Toothless in bemusement. "I'm sorry to interrupt your nap but is this Grimbeard's treasure?" he asked in Dragonese when he turned back to the little dragon. Honestly, the way his father talked he thought it would be much grander.

The little dragon scurried back a few steps and looked Hiccup over more thoroughly. "Aye, that it is. And who might I ask are you, little dragon?"

Hiccup's grin grew. Considering this dragon was smaller than a Terrible Terror who was it to call him "little dragon". "My name is Hiccup," he said, trying not to sound rude.

"Hic-cup," the dragon said in disbelief. "Could it be?" Its head tilted to one side as he studied the young human. It scampered over the crown and took a closer look at Hiccup, making the boy frown when its little paws grabbed the boy's face and began turning it from side to side. "It can't be. You left this world over a hundred years ago."

"Ah…okay," Hiccup stuttered, finally pulling free. "And you are?"

For a moment the little dragon looked hurt and then it took a deep breath and stood tall. "I am the Woden, guardian of Grimbread's treasure and prized possession."

"You?" Hiccup asked in disbelief before buttoning his mouth shut. Little dragons can be dangerous dragons.

The dragon pointed one long claw at the boy. "I was not always little. Once I was as big as a mountain, a titan and at my prime, but as I aged I once more reverted to this useless size no better than a hatchling. But my fire still burns." He waved at the burning walls. "And why might you be here, boy with the name of the one I loved like a brother?"

"I'm not really sure," Hiccup said honestly. "I was sent to find a vast treasure but found you and this."

"And what do you see?"

Hiccup shrugged. It wasn't the treasure his father was after but to him the crown and miniscule dragon were treasure enough and not because they were worth a lot money wise but because the crown was a part of the Hooligan's history and this Woden looked as if he had been alone for far too long and needed someone to care for him. He gently plucked the crown out from under Woden and hooked it to his belt then picked up the little dragon and placed him on his shoulder. "Someone who needs help getting out of here," he answered before pulling his mask over his face.

Needless to say his friends were happy with the retrieval of a lone crown and one little old dragon with a bit of an attitude problem, at least toward Snotlout and the twins who kept poking at him. They had hoped for jewels and coins but those were things that meant nothing to Hiccup. And yes, it may have made his father happy if they returned with their pockets lined in gold but that simply wasn't going to happen. Hiccup wrapped the crown in his fire suit once he took it off and with Woden riding on his shoulders as if that was where he always belonged, he and his friends made their way through the treacherous winding tunnels, following the trail of twine until they reached the dorm and the comfort of their beds.

Come morning everything was as it should be. There was no hint of a hidden door and everyone was tucked in their cots when a servant came to wake them. Everything except two dragons that slept next to Hiccup, one on his pillow just above his head and the second on the floor with his tail wrapped around the bed frame. The woman gave a scream and bolted for the door awaking all six teens and causing such a ruckus that Stoick and Gobber ran into their room with just their knickers on.

"Dad!" Hiccup yelled in horror at the sight of his father and mentor flashing the girls.

But Stoick either didn't notice or care. His attention was firmly on his son. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Clothes, now!" he yelled, pointing both men to the door.

It took a moment for his father to remember they weren't home on Berk and his cheeks grew almost as red as his beard when realization hit him. He looked quickly to Toothless and pointed to the window. "Go to the stall," he ordered knowing the Nightfury wouldn't dare question him in this situation. Then with a mumbled apology he and Gobber rushed back to their rooms to get dressed.

"That was ah…" Astrid started, her cheeks a bright pink.

"Hot?" finished Ruffnut who made everyone, including her brother, look at her as if she had just lost her mind.

"What's going on in here?" fumed Flashburn when he stormed in a few minutes later when the kids were finally out of bed.

Hiccup and Fishlegs were at the table looking Woden over. They looked up from the little dragon and the book Hiccup was sketching him into. "Excuse me?" Hiccup asked innocently.

That only served to fuel Flashburn's anger more. "What is THAT doing in my castle?" Flashburn asked in a none too friendly voice.

"We found him this morning," Fishlegs lied, for once able to keep a straight face while doing so. He fed Woden a stale cracker while promising the little creature fresh fish when it was feeding time for the other dragons. "He looked lost and hungry."

"I said NO dragons inside my castle. That includes miniscule ones as well," the sword master snarled, reaching for the tiny creature.

Before he could lay so much as a finger on Woden, Hiccup scooped the dragon up and held him protectively against his chest. "Don't you touch him," he yelled at the man as he stepped away.

"Give it to me," Flashburn yelled back as he reached for his sword.

The other kids got between them, Astrid with her axe drawn and Snotlout with his bludgeon. Tuffnut with Macey while Ruffnut held her sword. Fishlegs only had a dagger but it was drawn, too, and he was ready to protect Hiccup and the new little dragon, too.

"What is going on here?" Stoick asked, walking in on what was sure to lead to a blood bath in which only half the kids were likely to survive. "Flashburn, stand down. These are children. What have they done to offend you so?"

The older man glared at him but re-sheathed his sword. "You have thirty minutes to get these…these children and their dragons out of this castle. They have violated the terms of our agreement and allowed a dragon inside these premises."

"We found him," Hiccup objected, still holding the little dragon close to his chest. He looked pleadingly to his father, not because he wanted to stay but because he wanted to prove their friends innocence. After all he did find Woden and technically they didn't bring him into the castle, the little dragon was already in it or rather under it.

Stoick gave a curt nod, seemingly disappoint but with a glitter of pride for his son and friends to stand up to someone like Flashburn without fear. "Pack up your stuff and let's head home," he told the teens before apologizing profusely for their behaviour and explaining Hiccup adoration and protectiveness of all dragons species, not that he cared what Flashburn thought of the subject but to give the kids enough time to get organized and packed up.

It wasn't until they were in the air on their way back to Berk that Stoick asked about the treasure.

"Ah…well there really wasn't much," Hiccup explained as he gripped his saddle tightly. Surprisingly Woden was able to keep up with all the other dragons without asking for assistance or a lift. He told his father all about the fiery pit and how well the fire suit had worked. "I found Woden curled around this old crown. Do you really think it was Grimbeard's?"

Stoick nodded sullenly. "Yes, son. Grimbeard left it guarded by a great dragon where only his heir could reach it."

Hiccup glanced over his shoulder at his father with a doubtful look. "Don't tell me you starting to believe Old Wrinkly's fairy tales."

His father was silent for a long time. "There's a reason Flashburn refused to train you. Maybe some fairy tales are true."


	50. Chapter 50

My Hiccup 50

Plans have a funny way of being altered by the littlest things. Hiccup had been dead set on going to Outcast Island and fulfilling his promise to the prisoners. He had his books backed in his saddle bags already to break from the pack and was sure his father could find something interesting to do with Alvin for the afternoon but now things had changed. Not only was his father riding with him but also Woden who was curled around his shoulders like a long old cat needing a comfy place to sleep and an ancient crown that Hiccup had to admit he was afraid to let the Outcast learn about. It was something deep inside, like an instinct older than time that said Alvin was not to be trusted with such an artifact. This meant going to Berk first, unpacking then heading out again provided Toothless or any of the other dragons were willing to make the journey.

Of course it wasn't the dragons that delayed him but sometimes excitable father and mentor.

"If anyone could Grimbeard's crown it was going to be you, my boy," Stoick beamed as he looked the over with appreciation and a little greed but that look quickly faded when he looked proudly at his son before handing the jeweled crown back to him. "This here will secure your future."

Hiccup gave him a sideways looks as he finally got a chance to look at the crown himself. "What do you mean? I guess I can sale it if Berk every gets to the point we need the money but…"

Stoick shook his head and took Hiccup's slim shoulders in both his big hands. "No, Hiccup. This crown been everything to the Hooligans and those directly descended from Grimbeard. It must never be sold, never discovered by the other tribes. I want you to hide it. Take it to wherever Hamish's treasure landed. I know you know where it is. It, like this crown, are yours. When the time comes you will know what to do."

So Hiccup was pretty much forced to trek through another set of underground tunnels, some barely big even for him to get through on all fours, to a access a large carven with a fortune of riches created when an earthquake had taken Hamish the Second's, or better known now as Hiccup the First's, treasure chamber into the heart of a small island not far from Berk. It was a horrible descent. Hiccup wasn't naturally claustrophobic but having spending so much time playing in open air being trapped in such confined spaces was not something he enjoyed, especially alone. It was too tight in some passages for Toothless to fit. Once he reached the new treasure chamber he left the crown on the mound of gold and jewels, looked the clutter over then hurriedly left again, pocketing only a few gold coins to give his father since his birthday was coming up and Stoick seemed to like such things from time to time. Treasure had no real importance to him. If he needed something he made it or traded for it. Gold and silver and jewels were fanciful things he had no use for. He stopped long enough at home to place the coins under his father's pillow – a running joke about his father never being too old for the Tooth Fairy even if he hadn't lost a tooth, although the way Stoick tussled with some of the warriors it was a wonder – then heading for Outcast Island, Woden along for the ride.

It was late by the time Hiccup reached Outcast Island and while he hadn't been tired at first exhaustion finally crept up on him as he and Toothless landed. Strange things happen when your mind is exhausted. Hiccup had barely any sleep the night before searching for the treasure with his friends and then having to fly home with less than an hour's sleep if best. It might have helped if he managed to get some sleep once he got home but his anxiety to keep his promise had made him rush to hide the treasure and get to Outcast Island. He had only an apple to eat the entire day so between the need to sleep and eat he wasn't quite thinking straight. The first Outcast to reach out to him when Hiccup nearly tripped out of the saddle startled him so bad that Toothless nearly blasted him to Valhalla. It took Viggo's calm demeanor to get the Nightfury to let anyone near Hiccup and once he did Viggo scooped Hiccup up like a little babe and carried him off to his hut, ignoring the little yelp and whine of indignation, and tucked him into his bed before going out to finish his rounds.

That was where Hiccup and Toothless slept until late the next afternoon. He had no idea where Viggo slept but guessed that the Outcast must have checked on them a number of times since there was a fresh basket of fish for Toothless and some fresh baked bread and tiny jars of jam waiting for him on a the table with a note to rest as long as he needed. Since have the village was underground it was hard for Hiccup to correctly judge time. He ate and relieved himself before heading out to the center of town above ground. There he bumped into the one Viking he always tried to avoid when he came to Outcast Island.

"Looking a might bit better than you did yesterday, boy," Alvin greeted in his usual gravelly voice that sent chills up Hiccup's spine.

The youth did his best to brush it off. "Well you know how it is flying across the Archipelago to the Mainland and such. You should try it sometime. The high altitudes can be a bit chilly," he answered with his usual wit until he looked at the sky. "What time is it?"

"Near dinner time."

"First or second?" Which in Outcast terms meant 3pm or 6pm. Either answer wasn't good.

"Boy, we need to talk," Alvin said as he reached out for the youth but Hiccup's mind was elsewhere and rather than listen he turned tail and was running toward to prison.

"Later!" he yelled back among curses about being late.

Alvin heaved his massive shoulders and sighed. This was not going to be good.

Hiccup took enough time to pull the book he had been reading out of Toothless's saddle bag and held it to his chest as he entered the prison panting slightly from the uphill run. "Sorry I'm late!" he called out without thinking, as if he was meeting up with his friends at the Great Hall. His bad leg stung a little from wearing the prosthetic for so long but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He gave the leg a little shake to wake it up.

The prison erupted in cheers and a choir of greetings that Hiccup could never get used to, not from Berserkers at least. "We were worried you forgot about us, lad," Savage said, smiling openly for the first time at Hiccup. Hiccup gave a shy smile back.

"He did forget us," Dagur snarled from his corner of his cell. For the first time in months he stepped out of the darkness of his cell and into the dim light, his dark green eyes fierce and full of anger. "Having too much fun flying with Mr. Nightfury, free like a little bird? Or is Terror a better phrase for you?"

Hiccup was taken back. "Dagur, I'm only one day late. I sent word that I would try to be here as soon as possible."

"Blah, blah, blah…that's all your words are, brother. If we really meant anything to you nothing would have stopped you from being here on time. Nothing." He glared at Toothless as if it was the dragon's fault. He blamed a lot of things on Toothless.

"It's not his fault, Dagur. I got tied up at Flashburn's castle and…"

"Don't tell him about the crown," Woden whispered in Dragonese from his perch on Hiccup's shoulder, reminding him of what his father had urged him not to do. "Don't say anything about the treasure."

"Oh look, my brother has yet anything pet," Dagur drawled with a sneer. "So you went to the Mainland to rescue another dragon? How sickly sweet of you."

It was only when Dagur came fully into the light that Hiccup noticed his split lip and black eye. His clothing was torn more than before and he was nursing a possibly broken wrist. "What happened to you?" Hiccup breathed in shock and stepped closer to the bars.

The Berserker chief gave a snort. "Why do you care?"

"Because I do."

Dagur glared at him. "Let's just say Alvin and I had a difference of opinion about lying little dragon riders."

"I didn't lie," Hiccup insisted. "Ask Viggo, I got here late last night. I…I tried to get here sooner, I really did but I guess…I must have passed out shortly after I arrived otherwise I would have been here reading to you."

The older boy gave another snort. "That's what Alvin said and I'll tell you what I told him, you're lying. You're both lying. I hate liars, Hiccup. I hate them! You know that better than anyone."

Now Hiccup was getting mad and he stepped even closer to the bars. "I'm not lying, Dagur! I stayed at Viggo's for the night. I just woke up."

"Likely story."

"I did." He took a deep calming breath. This was stupid. He didn't need to prove himself to Dagur or anyone and arguing wasn't helping them. "Look I'll just finish the story and come twice next week, alright? And if my Dad decides to drag me off somewhere again I'll come and let you guys know first. How does that sound?"

"No," Dagur said simply.

Hiccup blinked in surprise and silence suddenly reigned over the entire prison. "No? What do you mean 'no'?"

Dagur leaned his forehead against the cool bar and stared down at him with cold eyes. "No…as in no more stories, no more stupid books and no more you."

"Sir, I think the stories are worth continuing," Savage tried, his demeanor trying to stay calm but a fringe of panic slipping in. "Hiccup, can we speak over here, lad?"

Hiccup should have caught the warning in the former Outcast's voice but his anger and annoyance at Dagur made it hard for him to move away from the bars of his rival's cell. After a moment he gave a sigh and looked away from the Berserker chief. "I'm still going to read to everyone, Savage. As much as Dagur likes to still think he's in charge around here he's…" He gave a cry when a large wrapped around his throat and lifted him clean off his feet.

"I am in charge, brother, and I always will be. I rule them and you, remember that," Dagur growled, his fingers tightening around Hiccup's throat. "Say it, Hiccup. Say 'yes, Dagur, you rule everyone including me' like a good little brother and then maybe I'll let you play with your little Nightfury. Say it!"

The smaller boy refused. He would not give Dagur that satisfaction even if it killed him. Nonetheless he dropped his book and clawed at Dagur's hand and wiggled with all his might hoping to break his hold. In this position Toothless couldn't even help. Dagur was protected by the same bars that were supposed to him locked up and everyone outside safe. So much for that plan.

"Drop him!" Alvin's voice boomed throughout the prison. His big stomping feet thundered against the rock walls and then he was there, one wide arm around Hiccup's waist while his other hand grabbed Dagur's wrist and twisted it painfully back until there was an audible pop that made the younger chief scream in agony and let Hiccup go. Alvin stepped back with Hiccup in his arms, looking down at the youth with mild worry before handing him off to Viggo and turning back to Dagur. The Berserker held his wrist to his chest but glared at Alvin defiantly. "I warned you, Dagur," Alvin said darkly. "I told you what would happen if you harmed that boy. Is your pride so much that you'll willing sacrifice the one bit of entertainment I allow you and your men? You're willing to take that from them as well as their freedom?"

Dagur only glared at him in response.

Alvin gave a curt nod. "As you wish. There will be no more story telling from here on," he announced to the rest of the prisoners. "Thanks to your oh so generous chief, Hiccup is now banned from the prison."

"What?" Hiccup breathed in objection, his throat now tender.

Dagur's face visibly paled as if just realizing his mistake.

Alvin was not moved by either of them and refused to change his decision. He watched as Hiccup pulled away from Viggo and hastily mounted Toothless. The two were gone a moment later, Hiccup's book forgotten at the foot of Dagur's cell. "You're a selfish brat, boy," Alvin told Dagur when he turned back to the boy. "One day you're going to realize how much you just lost." With a wave of his hand he ordered the guards back to their stations and left to see if maybe Hiccup was still on the island or if the child had taken off home.

Dagur waited, his mind reeling and still rather confused about everything that had transpired. One moment Hiccup was there in his grasp where he could finally knock some sense into him the next he was gone and all that remained was the book he was supposed to read to them that day, or rather the day before. He waited a moment until Alvin was gone before kneeling down and reaching for the worn book. Both hands hurt now but at least he could move the fingers of one. Very carefully he pulled it between the bars. It was heavier than he thought but then Dagur didn't often read books if he could help it. It didn't mean he couldn't read he just didn't like to. He leaned against the bars and flipped through the pages until he found the one Hiccup had marked, then, ignoring his men's plea to read aloud he read to himself. It was his book now and he would protect it until his brother returned to claim it.

. . .

The people of Berk were used to seeing Toothless fly into town at high speeds and then land so quickly that his rider should have been flung off yet stayed in his saddle were perfect ease but this time Hiccup was moving almost as quickly as his dragon. They didn't go home as Astrid would have expected but instead to Gobber's barn which meant something was wrong.

Astrid immediately went to follow but before she reached the old structure she say Hiccup poke his head out of a hatch on the roof and climb. Surprised she climbed on Stormfly and met him up there, followed by a rather angry Toothless.

"Why didn't you just fly up here?" she asked when she reached her visibly upset friend.

Hiccup only shrugged as he sat back. "Didn't know I wanted to be up here until I reached the loft." He gave Toothless an apologetic look.

Astrid frowned and sat next to him. "Okay. So how did the…"

"I don't want to talk about it," he cut in rudely which was very unlike him.

They sat in silence for a few long minutes watching as the sun set over the horizon. Astrid eyes the bruising mark around Hiccup's throat but kept it to herself. "We missed you at dinner last night. Everyone was going on about that treasure hunt."

"It was stupid. We should never have done it," he grumbled as he pulled his knees to his chest.

She waited a moment. "Is that why he hurt you, because you were late?"

Hiccup's eyes closed, hiding the start of tears. "I broke my promise, Astrid. I never break my promise. I should have gone to Outcast Island like I said I would. Dagur wouldn't have acted out on Alvin like he and I… It was stupid idea to begin with…reading to Dagur and the prisoners. I never should have done it. I knew something like this would happen but I did it anyway. I'm such an idiot."

She scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around his trembling shoulders. "You're not an idiot. You're sweet and kind and tried to do a nice thing for others. Dagur's the idiot for not realizing just what you were trying to do for them." She pulled him to her and let him express his feelings, not bothered when tears wetted her shirt. She sat with him for as long as he needed and then longer still until the horizon turned dark and the stars twinkled high above. She would always be by his side.


	51. Chapter 51

My Hiccup 51

There was a notable change in Hiccup when he stopped visiting the prisoners on Outcast Island. He was moody and moping around Berk with Toothless tailing behind him like a kicked puppy, Woden lounging on his shoulders and Sharpshot, who normally followed Stoick around now that Thornado was gone, hovering around him and occasionally darting in to rub heads. The young heir didn't hang out with his friends as much as before. With the war over everyone had sort of wandered off to do their own thing and Hiccup had gone back to being Gobber's apprentice but his heart wasn't in it and there were entire days when he would simply forget he even had a job. Gobber usually had to search for him but only when he really needed the boy otherwise he gave Hiccup his space as he tried to figure what to do.

"You really cared for this Dagur," Woden whispered softly in his ear one night when Hiccup was laying on his roof with Toothless curled around him.

The youth made a noncommittal sound and gazed up at the stars.

"You stiffened each time he called you brother," the ancient dragon pried.

"We're not brothers," Hiccup grumbled. He leaned into Toothless and closed his eyes. His right hand ran up and down the length of tail that curled around him. "He started calling me that after he thought I battled Toothless to save his life. I don't know why he still calls me it. We haven't even been friends since I was fourteen and he tried to drown me."

"Why would he do that?"

"If I could understand his mind I might have been able to help him." Hiccup sighed and propped his arms under his head. "His name says it all. He's deranged. He used to throw knives at me for the fun of it and I would just duck and say nothing. I thought it was a Berserker thing not because he actually thought it was funny. I used to think he was the only other heir with the exception of Camicazi…that cared about me. The only friend I had after Fishlegs left me."

"You've had a tough childhood," Woden said gently as he climbed down to Hiccup's chest.

The heir shook his head. "No…maybe…no worse than anyone else. I'm just a little different than the others. I tried being like them but that only made things worse. Toothless helped me show everyone different wasn't always bad."

The little dragon nodded wisely and gave Toothless an appreciative smile. "You're a lot like my Hiccup. Ah…he was different, too. A might bit small and gangly, always falling over himself trying to be the best at what he did. He found me as a hatchling and hid me from his father until I was too big to hide any longer. By then he was learning to speak Dragonese much like you, but it was horribly butchered. I learned Norse before my mother language."

Hiccup jerked into a sitting position. "You speak Norse?" he nearly yelled before he realized just how loud he was and his father was asleep down below on the main floor of the hut. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought you preferred Dragonese. Your dialect needs improvement but otherwise you're doing a fine job for a human."

"I…thanks, I guess." He lay back against Toothless and frowned up at the stars. "How many dialects of Dragonese are there?"

"Thousands. As many dialects as there are species."

"I wish I could see them all."

"You sound so much like my Hiccup."

The present Hiccup was silent for a long time, his mind finally fading from Dagur to the curiosity of his ancestors. "All I know about the previous Hiccups are the stories my father and grandfather told me. Hamish…I mean Hiccup the First, what was he like? How did he die?"

"An old man," Woden assured. "But he had a complicated life. He was the first human to raise a dragon and ride one, amongst Vikings at least."

"There goes my fame," Hiccup chuckled, cracking a small smile. But then again that was three centuries ago and supposedly there was no record of it. According to records that was when the war with the dragons started but it seemed those records, like many other things in Viking history, had been doctored at some point. Hiccup was beginning to suspect that either Grimbeard or one of his surviving sons had done it.

Toothless pleated softly and licked his cheek lovingly. "My first, Little Freckle," he purred reassuringly, nosing his cheek.

Hiccup giggled and rubbed his face into the black scales. "You're my first, too, Toothless."

"Little Freckle? Very sweet," Woden whispered. "My Hiccup was sweet. Very sweet boy. He liked to sing and dance and draw and tell tall tales. Why those men said he was bad luck for being so small and different is beyond me. They made his tribe go to war to protect him. His father was a great chief, a big man with an even bigger heart. He protected his son until his dying breath and when his heart stopped my Hiccup took the dragons and ended the war. He united our species and became king of the Archipelago, the first to rule man and dragon alike. Ah…he was a good man and I served him until the day he died then watched over his children and grandchildren and great grandchildren but by then dragons were no longer seen as equals. We became pets and slaves, no better than cattle. And it only got worse when Grimbeard came into power. That was a tragedy."

"How so?"

The old dragon grew silent and shook his head sadly. "That is a story I will save for another time," he said gently as he curled up on Hiccup's chest. "There is much sadness when soulmates are torn away from one another."

"Lovers?" Hiccup asked, now curious. Obviously Grimbeard had a wife but he never heard of a tragedy between them.

Woden gave a hollow laugh. "Hardly. Brothers, not by blood but a bond far stronger. Hiccup the Second was a born tragedy, cursed from birth and whose death brought the worse Viking/dragon war to ever befall us until you came along and ended it. There are some who will be happy with the peace you've brought back."

Hiccup stared down at the little dragon in confusion. "Why?"

"There are those who want war, Hiccup. Those like your Dagur who do not understand peace." He gave a large, wide yawn and rested his head on Hiccup's slight chest.

Hiccup yawned as well and ran his fingers over Woden's spiky back. There was a little jealousy feud going on between his three dragons. Each battled for his attention. They didn't have to, Hiccup tried to treat them equally even though Toothless tended to win out because he could easily flatten his rider when he felt Hiccup was ignoring him too much. Besides, no matter how many dragons Hiccup decided to personally take care of none would be as special or as close to him as Toothless. They were more than dragon and rider, more than best friends, they were as close to brothers as any blood kin could be, something no one, definitely not Dagur, could ever understand, except perhaps his father.

And that was where Stoick found his boys. He chuckle softly to himself when he spotted them early the next morning laying curled together on top of their hut. It was nothing new to find Hiccup and Toothless up there on warm nights and some nights a whole pack of Terrible Terrors would join them thinking Hiccup made a nice comfy pillow. It was mornings like this Stoick could almost imagine his son as some feral dragon boy sleeping with a nest of dragons much like his ancestor of the same name. He wasn't the only to think so. Alvin, who Stoick had invited to Berk on a personal matter, was quite amused when he spotted the boy and his dragons. By then other dragons were up and about and many of the small ones decided to see why the lithe teen was still asleep with his Nightfury rather than greeting the morning sun.

Woden's story wasn't well known to the Viking nation, at least not his version. Not everyone knew about the previous Hiccups. The first was known primarily as Hamish and the second died at such a young age and by the hand of his own father that the stories of his demise were often over looked by many but those of Grimbeard's direct bloodline, those like Flashburn, Stoick and Alvin. It was why Alvin had been called to Berk.

Of all Grimbeard's descendants Alvin had been the most interested in his families' history, particularly after discovering Hiccup Horrendous the Third could not only train dragons but speak Dragonese, something outlawed since the death of the previous Hiccup. It bothered Stoick greatly when he first learned of Alvin's fascination with his son but his old rival knew more about their ancestors than anyone and knew how to gain and keep Hiccup attention if only because they had once been enemies and Hiccup still say him as a threat even after nearly a year of peace.

"You might want to tie a harness to him," Alvin observed with a broad grin as Hiccup twisted in his sleep and turned his face into Toothless's side. "I think that dragon's the only thing keeping him up there."

Stoick chuckled in agreement. "Toothless won't let him fall. But I have considered setting up some sort of harness system to keep him safe…not that he'll ever use it. I'm amazed when he remembers to strap himself to his saddle."

"Teenagers," Alvin chuckled.

"Aye, teenagers."

They let the boy and dragons sleep and sat down to discuss the rather hopeful plan Stoick had for Hiccup. He was still determined to make Hiccup into a sword master and since Flashburn refused to teach him despite his obvious skill with a blade, and Hiccup couldn't keep focus not matter how many time Stoick reprimanded him, the only other person Stoick could turn to was Alvin, a master in his own right and someone was not afraid to do what was necessary to keep Hiccup focused. Stoick only hoped he made the right decision and intended to be there for every step of Hiccup's training.

The problem was Hiccup wasn't interested in training anymore. He looked at Alvin blankly, no quip or sarcastic remarks, just a sigh and flabbergasted look at his father before walking away with Toothless and Woden. "I'm not doing it," he told his father later when Stoick cornered him outside the Great Hall. "Not with him. What can he teach me that you can't?"

"Hiccup, you and I both know I can't teach you. We don't work well together unless on dragon back. You're grandfather taught you to read and write and foreign languages. Gobber taught you to be a smithy. All I've ever been able to offer you are navigation and to lead. Alvin can teach you how to fight."

"Sure, by flattening me out or running a sword through my gullet. Thanks but no thanks. I'd have a better time locked in a cell with Dagur and a basket full of freshly sharpened daggers for him to throw at me."

"Now you're exaggerating."

"I can arrange that if it'll make you feel better," Alvin crooned as he stalked toward them, a twisted grin on his lips. "Dagur's been anxious to see you."

Hiccup perked up slightly. "Really?"

Alvin's grin grew. "Not in a good way."

"Oh." Hiccup's shoulders feel. "Figured as much. Look, no offense but you don't want to train me. I'm not the easiest student and…well, I don't like you."

"Good, I don't like you either. Now get your skinny but to your hut and fetch your swords. I expect you to be waiting for me out back in five minutes," Alvin said sternly, his arms folded across his massive chest with a classic "do as I say or else look" on his grim face.

Hiccup cocked one hip and stared him down as he often did on the battle field. Except this time his father was on Alvin's side and a small cuff to the head made Hiccup stand up straight.

"Quit being so cocky and get your swords," Stoick told him, his face a hard mask that left no room for argument.

Hiccup gave a huff, rubbed the back of his head, the surprise of the slap more bothersome than any pain he might have felt. He grumbled under his breath in Latin as he trudged away. Toothless gave Stoick a questioning look, unsure of the manner in which the chief had reprimanded Little Freckle. He didn't approve of such ways but the boy appeared unharmed so he kept his opinions to himself, however he wasn't going to leave his boy with the stinking treacherous man.

"I've never seen you with a blade," Alvin remarked when Hiccup finally emerged in the back of the Haddock home a half hour past the time specified. Stoick actually had to go in and drag him out since the boy had decided to back up and runaway for a few days rather than let Alvin train him. Luckily when the boy was angry he tended to argue with himself about what he needed and what he didn't for such an excursion that he lost track of time and was easy to catch up with. Now the boy stood awkwardly before him with two swords in hand and looking a might bit upset to be forced into such a position.

"Yeah…well it's not like I really needed one with Toothless around," was the boy's grumpy response.

Alvin grinned and Stoick gave a cough, both remembering the number of times Hiccup had been captured and taken away from Toothless. Even Toothless rolled his eyes at his rider's rather arrogant response.

"You may be right, boy," Alvin crooned as he flexed his shoulders. "It's not as if you could take down a full grown man with one sword let alone two. Maybe I should fine that Gustav boy that seems to hang around your academy. Perhaps he'd be a worthy opponent for you."

Hiccup's lips formed a tight line as he glared up at him and his fingers flexed around the hilts of his swords. "As I recall Dagur handed your ass to you before his Skrill tried to fry you. You sure you're not too old to be giving lessons? I'm sure Mildew has an extra staff lying around."

It was meant to throw Alvin off but the Outcast chief just laughed, not offended in the least. "Ah, there's that wit. It might suit you well in battle."

The boy sighed and looked to his father, silently pleading to be let out of this madness but his Dad raised his chin and gestured toward Alvin with a firm sense of pay attention, something he would be doing quite often the first few days.

"Show me everything you know," Alvin instructed; his voice commanding and firm, going from enemy to instructor.

He said nothing as Hiccup displayed his lunges and parries, his thrusts and blocks. He had no opponent and was not afraid of hurting anyone so his displayed all his skill to its fullest. Alvin had to admit the boy had skill. By all right Hiccup should already have a gold belt but the problem came when he was faced with an opponent. He was more interested in defence and disarming his opponent then fighting offensively and attacking and this was where the problem came in. Hiccup would not kill even if it was an enemy out for his blood. He was good at defense but that would only save him for so long. After several long hours Alvin called an end to their first session.

"Whoever told you that you were useless with a blade is a liar," he declared, shocking Hiccup who obviously expected to hear the worse about his swordsmanship despite how much his father and Gobber applauded him. "Take the rest of the day and relax. I do have one bit of homework for you."

Hiccup groaned, his swords hanging at his sides as his shoulders slumped. "Just when I was starting to think you might be cool."

The Outcast chief glanced at Stoick who was grinning proudly at his son despite Hiccup's disgruntle behaviour. "Well this is just up your alley, boy," Alvin purred as he stepped up to Hiccup and took his swords. He handed them to Stoick before turning back to his young student. "I want you to spend the day with your dragons. Watch how they move, how they play, fight and hunt, especially the way their wings move. Tomorrow you'll tell me."

Hiccup's brows furrowed and he looked at his Dad in confusion.

Stoick shrugged, just as confused.

"Okay," Hiccup said slowly, one brow quirking when he turned back to Alvin.

"Good, not off with you. Take the lizard with you. He's your teacher for the rest of the day," Alvin instructed as he strolled toward Stoick and joined him on the log his friend was sitting on. He gave Hiccup an annoyed look. "What are you waiting? Go and do what you do best and watch dragons."

Hiccup stared at him for a moment longer, pointedly ignoring the way Toothless was laughing at him over the whole being the teacher remark. Then, as if realizing that he had been dismissed, he hurriedly mounted the Nightfury and gave a happy whoop to finally be free again. He and Toothless flew away as fast as they could before Alvin changed his mind and drag him back and make him train until late evening as Flashburn had when he refused to fight offensively. Flying while the flying was good seemed like a good idea.

"What are you up to?" Stoick asked as he handed Alvin a bladder or cold water he had been refilling every hour for Hiccup to keep him from overheating during the vigorous training session.

Alvin took a deep swig from it and pointed to the fleeing form of the young heir and ebony dragon. "He's good, Stoick, real good. Flashburn was a fool to deny him but I do understand his concerns. If Hiccup refuses to fight offensively or attack without being provoked to the point he can't think straight then you might as well set a pyre to Valhalla for him now."

Stoick's eyes narrowed and he glared at the other man.

Alvin either didn't notice or didn't care. "But he does have a lot of fight in him, I give him that."

"So why send him to study dragons?"

The Outcast took another deep drink of water and licked his dry cracked lips. "Because, if Hiccup can't fight like a Viking then perhaps it's time he learned to fight like a dragon."


	52. Chapter 52

My Hiccup 52

The boy and his dragon were not seen again until very late early the next morning. They had lost track of time and thought that it wasn't so late until they wandered back into town and realized everyone but the night watch were asleep. They two hurried home and tried sneaking into the house via the large window in Hiccup's loft but Stoick had become accustomed to the scratching of talons and the soft clicks of Hiccup metallic foot as he tried tip toeing around. He gave the two a moment to remove Toothless's saddle and gear and think they were saved before bellowing up for them.

"Hiccup, Toothless, come down here."

There was a low moan from Hiccup before he and his dragon made their way to the main floor, both with their shoulders slumped with matching down turned faces, knowing they were in trouble once again for missing curfew yet again. They had been doing pretty good but this was the latest either had stayed out.

Stoick waited until they reached the main floor before pointing to Hiccup's seat in silent instruction for him to sit down. Alvin sat at the other side of the table, his dark blue eyes keen as he watched Hiccup's every movement, noting that despite being in trouble there was a slight bounce to his steps, his hair was mused more than normal and he had smudges of dirt on his face, hands and clothes.

"Where were you?" Stoick asked, eyeing his son's condition and immediately checking him over for injury. "What happened?"

The youth ran his fingers through his hair and pulled out a few twigs. "Ah…would you believe a dragon revel? I thought we'd going dragon watching up at the cliffs and we sort of got pulled into a party of sorts. Sorry I lost track of time but you should have seen Toothless, I've never seen him dance or play like that before. Almost all Berk's dragons were there. Stormfly was bouncing her head and…yeah, I got kind of wrapped up in it all." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, smearing more caked mud onto his tunic.

"Did you have a mud bath while you were at it?" Stoick joked as he plucked some dirt off the boy's shoulder. "You'll need a real one come morning."

"That's Toothless's fault. He wanted me to dance with him," Hiccup laughed nervously.

"I'm sure that must have been something to see." His father plucked a few more twigs out of his hair. "Next time remind them you're a boy not a dragon. You could have been hurt."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I was just doing as my 'teacher' told me." A small smile lit his face when Alvin grinned approvingly at him. It was the first real smile the man ever gave him and it made the hate Hiccup had felt for him for such a long time begin to fade. Maybe Alvin really was trying to help them.

"Regardless…" Stoick started, more concerned for his son's safety than some lesson but Alvin interrupted just as he did when they were young and thinking he knew better.

"Did you learn anything?" the Outcast chief asked.

The boy nodded, his attention instantly moving to the more position of the two men. "Yeah, I did. I mean I play with Toothless all the time but the others…" He shrugged, unsure how to explain it. He tried getting his father to stop fussing over him – Stoick had decided to keep a closer eye on his son after the war ended but even more so while Alvin was on the island, not fully trusting his former rival around his only child, especially one so obviously special as Hiccup. "I was fun," Hiccup finished, realizing he had a Nadder scale tangled in his hair. He stared at it cross eyed for a moment before placing it on the table, his eyes blinking rapidly as exhaustion finally crept in.

"Any fighting?" Alvin pressed, noting the tiredness taking the boy.

Hiccup frowned in thought then nodded. "Hookfang got into a scuffle with a Nadder over a wild boar."

"And?"

"I had to break it up. It got pretty intense."

Stoick stopped and stared at him, his mouth opening to remind him of the dangers of getting between two dragons when fighting over food. Hiccup could have easily become that food regardless of how he could tame dragons and how many he had befriended. A hungry dragon was a dangerous dragon. Instead he asked a simple, "Did you get hurt?"

The teen quickly shook his head. "Nah, Hookfang won out but I had bandage him up. The Nadder managed to lodge a few good size spikes in him before taking off. Snotlout would be proud." He gave a small yawn.

Alvin nodded eagerly as he leaned forward. "And the fight? Did you watch it carefully? Particularly the wings like I said?"

"Yeah," Hiccup said slowly, a bit of nervousness returning.

"Good. I want to think about it while you sleep and we'll discuss more when you wake up. Training will be early tomorrow evening."

Shocked, Hiccup looked to his father. Normally all his battle training took place early in the morning and ran most of the day if he didn't have work at the forge. This was completely different. Stoick only shrugged and stepped aside so that the boy and dragon could finally go to bed. "When you get up there strip down and put some old clothes on. You're going to need a good scrub before you do anything tomorrow."

"Sure, Dad," Hiccup agreed as he headed for the stairs.

Alvin gave a grunt. "I haven't a good scrub in ages," he grumbled.

"We noticed," Stoick teased making his son choke on laughter and hurry a little faster to his room.

The Outcast glared at the Hooligan. "And I'm perfectly fine."

Stoick gave him a cheeky grin. "Your definition of fine and mine are vastly different. You stink."

But Alvin didn't take it as an insult. They often jabbed at each other as kids and this seemed very much like the old days to him. "Ten to one bet that dragon of his is grooming him as we speak."

"Oh no contest," Stoick laughed merrily as he shook dirt and twigs off Hiccup's chair to the floor and then searched for the broom. "I know for a fact that's what's about to happen." He raised one hand and began a slow countdown, folding one finger with each number until just as he folded the last there was a squeal of laughter from Hiccup's room.

"Toothless, no!" Hiccup screamed between laughs. There was a series of human and dragon laughter, grunts and more cries for Toothless to quit it and after the many years of having Toothless as part of their family Stoick knew the Nightfury was not going to let the boy go to bed covered in dirt. He would groom Hiccup as if he were a hatchling until there wasn't a speck of dirt left and he was squeaky clean and covered in a thick layer of dragon saliva that would have his hair standing on end for days to come.

Alvin tried to cover his laughter, utterly amused by the thought of the mighty Dragon Conqueror being treated like a little hatchling. He shook his head. "That's one hell of a boy you have there. Dancing with dragons?"

"Not the first time," Stoick chuckled in bemusement. "And won't be the last. He rather enjoys the rivals. One time I actually had to take Thornado and search the entire island for him only to find him and Toothless curled up in a big multi dragon nest. That took a little cunning to weave through and get them out."

"I bet." The other man glanced up the loft. "You've got quit a boy, old friend, befriending dragons, fighting Berserkers, out witting me more times than I care to ever admit. We never would have imagined doing that at his age. Our fathers would've beaten us for even considering it yet you let him and now…"

"Now he's dancing with them." He tried to make it a joke but frowned softly at the memory of disowning Hiccup and willingly using Toothless to track down the Red Death's nest. He had almost lost both of them that day and he swore never to let that happen again. He couldn't always protect his son but he hoped Toothless could.

Alvin nodded. "I hope you know what you're doing. Neither of you want history repeating itself."

Stoick should have been made at such an accusation but it was a worry that haunted him as well but his Hiccup was not Hiccup the Second and his fate was not yet determined.

. . .

Hiccup was allowed to sleep in the next morning. Even if Stoick tried he probably wouldn't have been able to get his son or Toothless out of bed let alone out of the hut until late morning the earliest. When they finally made their presences known it looked almost as if the boy had been deep into the mead and had the worst case of bed head known to Berk. He went as fall as the Great Hall to get something to eat, too tired and lazy to make himself something to eat. Even without such things as mead a dragon rival could be just as rowdy and strenuous as any Viking party. The other riders never attended them but they knew the signs when Hiccup had been to one so gave him his space while he ate and tried to wake up.

Unfortunately none of them had much time to talk to him before Stoick, Gobber and Alvin whisked him away to prepare for training. For the next few hours Hiccup recited everything he saw at the rival, the dragons movements, particularly how they used their wings and stayed low to the ground – namely when Hookfang got into that skirmish with the Nadder over the boar. Alvin nodded approvingly while Stoick and Gobber listened. Stoick made trust Alvin to train Hiccup but Gobber didn't and could no longer stand on the side lines hoping for the best. He was Hiccup's mentor and Guardian and he would make sure Alvin did no funny business with his boy and having Hiccup holding his swords and bending his arms to look like dragon wings fell under "funny business". Even Hiccup had to agree.

"Dragons have wings, boy. Where are yours?" Alvin chastised when Hiccup yet again held his two new swords – gifts from Alvin and constructed by Viggo who was doing his best not to laugh at the boy's very awkward impression of a Nadder.

Hiccup gave Alvin the most exasperated look he ever gave anyone. "Sorry, must have lost them somewhere between birth and puberty."

Stoick chuckled. "It's true. His mother said he was a little angel when born but I swear he's been nothing but a devil since he learned to walk. I almost regret teaching him."

Alvin looked between, an old dangerous growl rumbling through him. "Are either of you taking this seriously."

"You're asking my son to pretend he's a dragon with swords for wings and you expect us to be serious?" Stoick questioned but he raised his hands to claim the Outcast chief. "Hiccup, just do as he says without the sarcasm."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and tried holding the swords the way Alvin said again. The man hummed and hawed, adjusting Hiccup's grip and making sure the dull, flat side of the blades ran against the boy's forearms like folded dragon wings. These were not as long or heavy as the one Hiccup was used to and curved slightly just past his elbows. Viggo called them sabers and said they were used by some cultures in the south western nations.

"Now flick your wrists and…see you can bring them forward as needed but braced against your arms offers both protection and the agility to get under your opponents since a good share will most likely be larger than you. You can deflect a blow and gut a person all at once." Seeing that such a thing was unappealing to youth he changed tactics a little. "Now when those two dragons were fighting over that boar you saw the way they used their wings to protect themselves, correct?"

"Yes…" Hiccup admitted.

"Just try to remember that when blocking an attack. We'll practise on that more later. Now, what else did you notice? How about the way Toothless moves when in battle? When he's not protecting you what is his body position?"

Hiccup took a moment to think as he looked at his best friend for guidance. They had been in many battles the last few years against Outcasts and Berserkers but they were rarely separated in the midst of them. Hiccup was usually on his back calling out attacks and positions to the other riders.

"What about when you play or he doesn't want to wear his saddle?" Viggo offered knowing where Alvin was going with this.

Gobber gave a huff, still not seeing the point to this nonsense. More Vikings were joining the semi-circle to see what Alvin was trying to teach Hiccup. The fact that Outcasts were on the island was still unusual but for Alvin to be teaching their heir and future chief a new fighting style was most intriguing. Astrid and the rest of the riders pushed their way through the crowd to see that their friend was doing.

"Now stay low. Keep your knees and elbows bent at all times. You need to be springy like a dragon. Keep moving at all times. That's it, duck and weave, duck and weave," Alvin said, his voice full of encouragement and approval as bit but bit Hiccup began getting the hang of it, using long branches instead of swords when he went up against Toothless in a friendly battle. "Where's your wings, Hiccup? Don't let him take you down."

"You want to give me a tail while you're at it?" Hiccup called back, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't tempt me, boy. I'll stick your dragon's tail on your ass if you don't focus," the Outcast chief shot back.

"Which one?" Snotlout asked absently making Hiccup lose focus and laugh. He missed blocking Toothless's forepaw and was knocked to the ground, that forepaw pinning him down and the Nightfury laughing hysterically at him before giving him a victory tongue bath. The crowd exploded with laughter and applause for the dragon

"Not fair!" Hiccup cried, playfully punching at him but never landing a blow.

Alvin rubbed a big hand across his face. "I can see why you've had trouble with him."

Stoick clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Believe it or not, you're the first person to actually get through to him." His words were proven true when a few minutes later his son was back on his feet and practising again with more enthusiasm than he ever had before.

Even Gobber had to admit that Alvin's hair brain scheme actually seemed to be working. Toothless still had the upper hand, being an actual dragon and all, but when faced against another Viking Hiccup was able to hold his own. Sure he still refused to attack but no one, not even Astrid, was able to get passed his "wings" and strike a blow. To Gobber that was a vast improvement over Hiccup's fighting skills before. Maybe just maybe there was something to this and it was time to start reconsidering Hiccup's mind set when it came to battle. The boy may never take the offensive but perhaps he didn't need to. Perhaps being able to defend himself and Berk was good enough. He only hoped Alvin didn't try to use this to his advantage.


	53. Chapter 53

My Hiccup 53

Alvin stayed on Berk for only a few short weeks to make sure Hiccup had the hang of this new fighting style, although no matter how much everyone tried to encourage him Hiccup would not attack unless he felt that he or one of his friends, namely Astrid or Toothless, were threatened. That was sort of fun but the Outcast chief had his own tribe to lead and could not stay.

For the first time Hiccup actually looked a little saddened to see the big burly man board his ship to leave. "Are you coming back?" the boy asked in a hopeful voice while stroking under Toothless's chin, seeming to need the dragon next to his side whenever Alvin was around, sort of like a security blanket. Alvin chose long ago to not be bothered by it anymore.

"Perhaps in a few months," he answered, not making any promises. He had grown to like the boy over the past few weeks but he knew Hiccup still didn't completely trust him and was not pushing the barriers the kid still had around him. Hiccup tended to shy away from a lot of grownups. According to Gobber it was due to how the child used to be seen as a troublesome runt who destroyed nearly everything he touched unless preoccupied at the forge. Toothless and the other teens broke him out of that shell but it was still there, not as prominent as before but still visibly there in the way he held himself and the way his shoulders tensed when addressed. Funny how Alvin never noticed such little details when they were enemies. He could have exploited Hiccup's weaknesses so easily. "Keep practising," he advised instead.

The boy worried his lower lip then gave a nod as his father squeezed his shoulder. "We'll come to Outcast Island in a few weeks."

"I can read to the prisoners again," Hiccup quickly offered, excitement feeling his face again.

Alvin sighed as he boarded his ship. "I'm afraid that's not such a good idea, Hiccup. Dagur no longer wants you there and I think it's for the best. I can't rehabilitate him if you continue to upset him. I'll reconsider it in a year if there's any improvement. Until then, I rather you stay off my island. I'm sorry." Seeing the boy's face fall and Stoick turn an interesting shade of red as he tried to comfort his son he quickly added, "Perhaps I can bring you something special the next time I visit? I deal with many traders other than Johann. I can get my hands on a great many exotic things."

"Ah…uhm…I don't know," Hiccup stammered in surprise at the gesture.

"Chocolate perhaps? Have you had white chocolate?"

"No. I didn't know there were different types."

Alvin nodded. "Then chocolate it is. Take care of yourself, lad. You too, Stoick." He left Viggo behind to help with Hiccup's training and set sail to his island. It wasn't much but Outcast Island had been his home for over twenty years and he could not call Berk home again until he and Stoick made up for their past crimes against each other. They still had a lot of work ahead of them. But the future was bright now because of Hiccup, because he would lead them to greatness. Of that Alvin was certain and he would do all in his power to assure it.

. . .

Just because Hiccup had learned a new fighting style more suited for him didn't stop him from goofing off when he could. Now that Alvin wasn't monitoring his every move, Hiccup felt free to move as he saw Toothless do when facing off with a rival dragon. In this case Astrid was the rival dragon and rather than practising behind his hut they were at Raven Point and away from prying eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Astrid asked as they circled each other, her with her favorite axe and he with his new swords. Toothless and Stormfly watched from a far with bemusement.

"No, but I rather practise with you than Alvin," he answered as gave a few practise flicks with his wrists.

"Of course practising against someone his size is a little more productive considering most the Viking we fight are about his size or your Dad's."

He sighed and relaxed his stance a little. "Yeah, but there's no way I'm very going to throw someone their size. I can't even throw you or the twins."

"You just need a little more practise."

"What I need is to pack on another hundred pounds of muscle and then maybe I could pull off such a feat," he scoffed, although he still wondered how someone Astrid's size – she was now a full inch shorter than him which still felt weird considering she had always been taller than him – was able to flip men more than triple her size without so much as breaking a sweat.

She smiled sweetly at him. "And lose your gangly good looks as well as impair Toothless's flight and speed? You'd never do it. Besides, your metabolism is way too high."

A soft smile lifted his lips. She was one of the few who ever complimented him on his size and didn't berate him for not being like the other Vikings. She made him feel wanted and embraced his differences rather than trying to be like everyone else as he used to. And even after all these years as friends she still made his heart flutter when she smiled for him and only him. She also used it as a weapon.

Hiccup barely had a chance to bring up one sword to deflect a sudden and hard blow to his right, or otherwise his weak side. Hiccup was left handed by nature but since the loss of his leg he had worked harder to build up the strength in the rest of his body. He managed to push back Astrid's axe and swiped at her legs with the flat of his sword. They jumped and danced around, each trying to get the upper hand yet neither succeeding. Hiccup was impressed with himself for being able to hold his own against her. Ever since Alvin showed him to hold his swords against his arms and stay low to the ground he had been able to deflect all her blows that would normally have him flat on his back in minutes. Feeling bravado he never felt before he side stepped her next swing and twisted under her, knocking her left foot out from under her with his right. She gave an indigent yelp before toppling over and onto him in a tangle legs and arms, their weapons askew at their sides. It took a moment before Astrid realised what happened and that Hiccup of all people just took him down but when she tried to get Hiccup gave a laugh and rolled them down the small slope until he was on top.

"Pinned ya!" he cheered with a hearty laughed as he wrestled her wrists to the ground on either side of her head. "I win…ha ha! I win! I can't believe I just pinned you!"

One elegant brow rose and she looped one foot around his good one. "Really?" she purred softly with big innocent eyes. Then before he had a chance to prepare for it she threw her wait forward, pulled with her foot and flipped him over until he was under her. She quickly took hold of his wrists and held them down. "I think I'm the one who pinned you."

"No fair! You always pin me."

"Stop being such a whiner."

"I'm not whining."

"Your voice just got two octaves higher."

"Now I know you're lying."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Hiccup, you're such a…hey!"

With a triumphant cheer he managed to roll her back under him and this time put all his weight down to pin her legs and arms. "You were saying?"

"You're a complete and utter brat, Haddock. Now get your scrawny butt off me before I hurt you."

"Make me." He wasn't often this cocky but he had never been able to best Astrid before, not like this and he was rather pleased with himself. Besides, she looked so pretty with her hair coming out of her braid and covering her eyes a little with small smudges of dirt on her cheek from rolling around. And she was wiggling around unconsciously rubbing against his groin and… Oh damn, he had to get off her. But he hesitated, his gaze turning from her eyes to her lips. He had only ever kissed her once and had been too afraid to try again but now he had the upper hand. There was nothing stopping him.

Except a sharp kick to the gut that made him roll off her. "What…wh…why would you do that?" he cried out, grabbing his stomach and thankful she hadn't aimed lower.

She back paddled and stared at him with wide eyes. "I don't know…I don't know. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

He grunted but slowly sat up. "Yeah, could've been worse." He rolled onto his back and stared up at the sky, his mind suddenly muddled by what happened in the last few seconds.

"I'm sorry," Astrid said once more, giving him a thin pained smile before grabbing her axe and calling Stormfly. Then she was gone and Hiccup was left bewildered.

"I don't get girls," he moaned to Toothless, needing a friendly ear to cry to. He threw one arm over his eyes while the other clenched his stomach. What could he have possibly done wrong this time?

Once the pain in his stomach receded and Toothless finally stopped laughing at him – some friend he was – Hiccup finally got up and dusted himself off. This must be how Snotlout felt every time he got shot down by a girl. It sucked and reminded him a little too much of how he used to try and get Astrid's attention when they were little and none of the others liked him very much. He didn't bother flying home on Toothless, he was too embarrassed to return to the village too soon and face her again. He didn't get it. She kissed him whenever she felt like it but whenever tried she either hit him or pushed him away. Being kneed in the gut was the worst so far but at least it wasn't lower. That would have changed everything. He was pretty sure he would have gone into hiding forever had she done that.

He did the walk of shame all the way into town, his shoulders hunched and head lowered, hands stashed in his pockets. Not even Toothless's friendly bumps and soft comforting purrs could cheer him up. The gods must have known his mood because less than five minutes before he stepped foot into Berk the sky opened up and the heavens rained down on him. Toothless became more persistent that they fly but Hiccup ignored him, too occupied analysing what he did to upset Astrid.

There was a line to the Great Hall, villagers waiting to see Stoick the Vast about their weekly complaint. Even Old Mildew who had returned to Berk shortly after the war ended, stood in line, grumbling and complaining about the rain and how long he had been waiting to see the chief. Without thinking twice Hiccup headed toward him.

"What's wrong, Mildew?" the youth asked as he pushed back his wet bangs. Since the old man and Alvin helped him save his father from Dagur, Hiccup had tried being a little more polite and friendly to him. After all Mildew had been a friend of Old Wrinkly's and in his own twisted way had tried doing what he thought was best for Berk even though it had hurt a lot of people, especially Hiccup but right now none of that mattered, all he thought about was how he wouldn't want his grandfather or Gothi out in the rain waiting for hours to see their chief.

The old man looked surprised to see Hiccup and Toothless but after a moment he relaxed and leaned on his staff. "My cabbage garden is in need of fertilizer. I wanted your father to send up a few dragons to deal with it. I'll also need one or two to help me turn the ground."

Hiccup's brow furrowed in confusion. "You want dragons on your farm?" he asked just to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"No, but whatever you kids did last season made them so plentiful and large that I'm willing to do try it again." He sighed and looked up the mountain at the engraved doors to the Great Hall. "But the way things are going I won't be seeing your father for hours. He should hold these gatherings every day not once a week. How is anyone supposed to talk to him like this?"

"How about I send a few dragons to your farm tomorrow and we'll get the ground all ready for next season?" Hiccup offered; anything to keep Mildew from complaining further. "We'll give it a good scorching then fertilize and turn it."

"That would be helpful, thank you." A rare smile creased his withered or lips but he didn't step out of line.

"Is there anything else you need?" Hiccup asked.

Mildew hummed softly to himself before meeting Hiccup's gaze again. "Oh, nothing much, lad. My roof is leaking and I think the foundation might need to be replaced and…" The list went on and on and Hiccup suddenly wished he never spoke up in the first place.

"Okay…uh…I'll bring Gobber up to check everything in the morning," he promised before offering the old man a ride home.

Mildew only waved him off and headed back toward his home, satisfied that Hiccup would see to his problems as a goof chief-in-training would. Hiccup only brushed back his soggy hair and sighed. Luckily no one else asked him to deal with their problems, most still saw him as a kid and left him alone. If fact many made way for him and Toothless to enter the Great Hall without waiting for his turn. One of the privileges he got being heir and acting chief from time to time. He dashed inside and shook off the rain only for Toothless to splash him with more as he shook the rain off his wings.

"Ah, bud…" he groaned unhappily.

Well if a soaking wet heir to the Hairy Hooligan tribe and equally wet Nightfury wasn't enough to draw everyone's attention nothing was. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them and it didn't take a genius to see that something was bothering the boy other than the foul turn in weather. This was something that normally would not stop the proceedings but Stoick raised a hand and stopped Sven mid-sentence.

"Hiccup?" he called, standing from his throne.

"Hey, Dad," Hiccup greeting, looking glum and a little shy for interrupting everyone.

Stoick glanced to the long line and out the door to the increasingly bad weather. "That will be all for today," he called out. "Sven, keep those sheep in their pen or we'll be having mutton for supper tomorrow."

The formerly Silent Sven visibly paled before bobbing his head up and down and hurrying out of the building to his farm. Gobber and Spitelout ushered everyone else out and promised to reconvene in an hour or two. Vikings were hearty people and the rain rarely bothered them so standing in the rain a few more hours didn't bother most. And many were more than happy to give Stoick alone time with his son who still had a lot to learn about chiefing.

"What's wrong, son?" Stoick asked as he approached the boy. "I haven't seen you this down since Alvin first stopped you from reading to the Berserkers."

"Can't a son just want to spend time with his father?" Hiccup answered as he sat at a table.

His answer was unconvincing and Stoick gave him a look that said as much. "Out with it."

The boy folded his arms on the table and leaned on them. "I think I may have screwed things up with Astrid," he admitted after a few minutes. He proceeded to tell his father everything that had happened, how they had been practising and then began goofing off and seeing who could pin who and how he had tried to kiss her when he managed to keep her down. "I thought she liked me," he finished. They were never exactly boyfriend and girlfriend, not officially, but he had thought they were as close to being that as they were going to get with the way they hung out and how she kissed him about as often as she punched him. He put his head in his hands utterly confused. Was he reading too much into her affections? Were they just friends?

Stoick sat on the table top and patted his back. "Women are odd creatures, lad. Ah…I remember your mother being much the same. Whacked me on my noggin with my own mace one time."

"Don't forget that time we all thought you wouldn't produce an heir after she nailed you in the…"

"Thank you, Gobber," Stoick interrupted before his friend could say anything more. He turned back to his son with a soft fatherly smile that easily said he understood what Hiccup was going through and that he had been there too. "There's really nothing I can tell you to make this better, son. Just give her a little space. Perhaps the two of you can talk this out but let her come to you. Don't rush into it. You're both still young."

"And I don't think your Dad's ready for grandbabies yet," Gobber threw in for good measure causing both Stoick and Spitelout to slap their foreheads in annoyance.

"What?" Hiccup asked before his eyes widened in shock and horror. He stood and held up his hands as if to fend himself from his mentor's next words. "No! No, no, no… That's not happening any time soon, Gobber. Don't worry. I…ah…got to go. I'll see you at home, Dad." He turned and practically ran out of the building with Toothless hot on his heels.

"If you need a reminder of the birds and the bees…" Gobber called after him only to be elbowed by Stoick.

"I don't think I've ever seen him run that fast," Spitelout observed with a smirk as he took the boy's seat. "You should give pep talks to Snotlout before the Thawfest, maybe he'll start moving faster again."

"Nah, I'm holding on to this baby for Hiccup to win," Gobber joked.

Spitelout rolled his eyes then glanced at his brother. "You might have just lost your dream daughter-in-law."

Stoick gave a snort. "It's not over yet. It's just a little bump in the road. All couples have them."

"They're not a couple yet," Spitelout reminded him.

His brother nodded. "Yet."

. . .

When Alvin returned to Outcast Island he listened to the reports on the prisoners' behavior while he was gone and was otherwise please except for one reoccurring annoyance which was no real surprise. He took he time to check on daily events and dropping off his belongings in his chambers. Once he was settled he strolled to the prison.

There was the normal ruckus, men singing or arguing, some reading the books Hiccup had given them the last time he visited. They were traded from one prisoner to another, those who could read reading to those who couldn't. All fell quiet when Alvin thumped through and heading straight to Dagur's cell.

"You wanted to see me?" he said harshly to the young chieftain hidden in the shadows, making it clear he had better he had better things to do than tend to Dagur's demands.

The boy stepped out of the shadows holding Hiccup's book as he had every day since the Hooligan heir was banded from the island. "Is he coming?" Dagur demanded still not knowing his place.

"No," Alvin answered breezily. He folded his arms across his immense chest. "Hiccup's not coming, boy."

"Why? He's my brother. He's supposed to stand by my side. I'll even let him keep that stupid Nightfury," Dagur argued, his voice going from demanding to desperate. "He promised to be here."

Alvin took a deep calming breath and rolled his eyes. Dagur had forgotten what he had done to Hiccup and why the boy was now forbidden from Outcast Island. "He's not coming back, Dagur. He's never coming back. You did this. Hiccup…your brother is never ever coming back. He's done with you. He wants nothing to do with you." It was a lie but it had the effect intended. Dagur looked as if he had been slapped across the face and he backed away from the bars, dropping the book he had cared for as if it were the most precious thing in the world. Alvin just watched him, uncaring. He was going to break Dagur one way or another and if using Hiccup's absence was the weapon needed then so be it.


	54. Chapter 54

My Hiccup 54

The new Dragon Racing game helped keep Hiccup's mind off of Dagur and the imprisoned Berserkers. He still didn't understand his friends and how the simplest things had to turn into a competition but he had to admit that he did enjoy chasing and catching the sheep with Toothless, especially when he teamed up with Astrid. Things had patched up between them. They still weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend, and that was fine with Hiccup as long as they were still friends. Their relationship, if that was what it was, was complete run by Astrid. Her fierce reaction when he tried to kiss her was due to a deep fear of things going too fast and the tribe expecting too much of them and what if they took things too far and an accident happened. At first all those reasons seemed way too out there but the more Hiccup thought about it the more he noticed the way people whispered to each other when he and Astrid walked by or stood very close to each other, the way their parents' eyes lit up whenever they lean in to whisper to each other. Maybe Astrid's fears weren't so far off. It seemed a lot of people expected them to be together as more than just friends. So her fear soon became his and whatever romantic feelings they had for each other were put on the back burner. Nonetheless they still made the best team but even better opponents.

Of course the rest of the riders took notice of the change between them and decided to have an intervention of sorts, lead of course by Snotlout.

Ruffnut had managed to convince Astrid to a girls' day. It wasn't the first time the two had taken off together to get away from the boys but the look Ruffnut gave Hiccup before they disappeared gave him the chills. It only got worse when Snotlout all but dragged him to former weapons room that the gang had reformatted into a club house of sorts where they met up to talk about what they learned about dragons. Now it was set to entertain and there was no doubt the twins had a hand in the sudden change. Big throw pillows were thrown in a circle around the round little fire pit. A fire was already burning and Tuffnut and Fishlegs were waiting for them.

Snotlout let go of Hiccup's wrist once they were inside and shut the door behind them. "Did you guys get everything?" he asked the other two.

"Yep," Tuffnut said cheerily as he plopped down on an oversize pillow. A few chicken feathers blew out but it held together. Tuffnut had a passion for décor and pillows were in at the moment. "Manage to nip a whole barrel of mead."

"What?" Hiccup gasped appalled. If his father found out they had mead at the academy he'd have all their heads.

Snotlout rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Fishlegs. The large blonde scratched the back of his neck. "I couldn't get any mutton but I've got plenty of yak jerky and caramelized apple slices my mom made for us."

"Mama's boy," Tuffnut coughed into his fist before grinning innocently.

Fishlegs glowered at him before shrugging. "It's the best I can do on such short notice."

"A week is short notice?" Tuffnut asked a little bewildered by the comment. "Ruff and I did all this in two days." He waved a hand at the decorated room.

"And the question would be why?" Hiccup asked as he glanced around the large stone cavern. Tapestries hung off the walls, the big board that held the maps was pushed into one corner and covered with an elegant hand woven blanket and there was a long table that held the barrel of mead and food. The guys really went all out but for what.

He blinked when his cousin started pushing him toward the pillows then onto one.

"Okay, time for the big talk," Snotlout announced before throwing himself on a pillow on the other side of the fire.

"What 'big talk'?" Hiccup questioned as Fishlegs sat next to him.

Fishlegs fidgeted a bit. "The 'you and Astrid' talk," he said, fiddling with his hands as if not sure what to do with them and as nervous if not more nervous than Hiccup about relationships.

Hiccup's brows furrowed and he looked at Fishlegs confused. "I don't think I understand."

Snotlout gave a snort. "He means, what in Hel is going on with you two?" he answered for Fishlegs. "One moment you two are inseparably the next she doesn't even want to talk to you then you two are giggling and acting all puppy eye and then she's mad at you again. If you two are breaking up please tell me now so I can try wooing her again."

The heir and leader of the Flight Club gapped at his friends in confusion. "What? Astrid and I are just friends."

Tuffnut nodded. "Yeah, about as much as Snotlout and mutton are friends."

"Hey!" Snotlout objected.

"Have you seen you and a bowl of mutton? Scary, dude."

"Okay, whoa," Hiccup cut in before the two got into a heated argument. "Astrid and I are good friends, that's all."

Snotlout shrugged and grinned smugly. "So you wouldn't mind if I made a play for her?"

Hiccup bristled with sudden agitation and glared at his cousin for a long moment before relaxing. "By all means. Although according to the last time you tried she actually returned your affections and freaked you out."

"I wasn't prepared for that. This time I will be."

"Oh Snotlout what big muscles you have," Tuffnut teased, his voice higher in a poor imitation of Astrid's.

Snotlout visibly jumped then glared at the other boy. "That's not funny. You didn't see the face she made or how googly eye she was. It was creepy."

"So pretty much that's a no to trying to woo Astrid again," Hiccup scoffed as he sat back and placed his hands behind his head. "Anymore words of great wisdom, 'Lout?"

The rest of the boys fell silent for several long moments and Hiccup almost relaxed. He knew that his friends meant well but there were times like this where they budded their big noses into stuff that was simply not their business. Of course his friends were Vikings and they never gave up when they got their minds set on something. It was a common stubbornness issue amongst their people.

"So if you're not boyfriend and girlfriend then when are you going to ask her out?" Fishlegs asked, surprising everyone.

Tuffnut got up to get them tankards of mead, balancing all four with ease and passing them around. Hiccup hesitated when he was handed one. He'd had mead before but only with his father or Gobber and almost always watered down. This was the first time he would be drinking with his friends. But he was seventeen and Snotlout was twenty so what was the big deal? Okay, Fishlegs and Tuffnut were sixteen but he knew the twins had gotten into their parents mead on occasion because they often bragged about it the next day while suffering through whatever punishment they were dealt. He sniffed at the drink and decided to hold off a bit longer, despite Snotlout merrily chugging his down.

Fishlegs's question took him by surprise and he stared at his oldest friend for a long time before answering. Fishlegs knew he had a crush on Astrid from pretty much the time they could walk. It was kind of hard to hide it and it was only after she learned of his and Toothless's friendship did she seem to notice Hiccup for what he was, unique amongst the Berkian Vikings. Yeah, they had talked before and played together when they were little but that respect and common ground didn't come until Toothless entered their lives. And sure, he wanted her to be his girlfriend, even thought for a while they were dating, but the timing was just wrong. They had spent two years battling Outcasts and Berserkers and training dragons. They never really had a chance to decide what they were. Astrid gave him the odd kiss and wouldn't let him kiss her except that one time when she was sick.

"I don't know," he finally answered, his throat suddenly dry and uncertainty filling his voice. After what happened at Raven's Point he no longer knew how to approach Astrid about officially becoming a couple without the whole village watching their every movement. He stared down at his mead as if maybe it held the answer. "I really don't know." He took a deep swig of his drink then winced at the harsh taste. This was way he didn't drink very often.

The other boys immediately started offering advice and some of it was pretty wild and only made Hiccup hide his face in his cup and sip at his drink so he didn't have to answer. His friends were truly crazy.

"You're the bloody heir of the Hooligan tribe, you can demand her as your bride," Snotlout declared as he paced before the fire as if this was the direst problem they had ever faced. Honestly Hiccup would rather be facing off against Dagur alone with nothing but a broken twig to defend himself. "If I was heir I'd marry her right this minute."

"And be dead before you say 'I do'," laughed Tuffnut.

Snotlout threw something at him but the younger boy quickly ducked out of the way.

Tuffnut perked up a moment later. "Why not take her to my beach? The white sands are so warm under your toes and the sunset would set the perfect mood…"

"And the dragons will swoon and fall on your heads before you can even tell her how pretty her eyes are," Snotlout threw in with a mocking laugh. "Romance, blah!"

"Maybe you should try giving her some flowers," Fishlegs offered. Everyone stopped and stared at him in disbelief. "What? Some girls like that."

"Do you like flowers, Fishlegs?" Snotlout asked slowly.

"Yeah."

Snotlout and Tuffnut erupted in laughter and it didn't take long before Fishlegs figured out why. He gave a huff and folded his arms across his chest. "Like either of you ever had a girlfriend."

"Neither have you," laughed Snotlout.

And that quickly escalated into an argument that had Hiccup drinking his mead a little faster and trying to come up with an excuse to get out of there before it turned to fist-a-cuffs but eventually everyone calmed down.

"Alright, alright…how about this…we find you a new training partner, you know…Camicazi or some other girl. Get Astrid all jealous and then you can do the whole 'we're just friends' thing or whatever and then she'll be all over you," Snotlout said with a bob of his head as if that was exactly what Hiccup should do.

"Sadly, Cami would go along," Fishlegs agreed with a sigh. He drank deeply from his tankard.

Tuffnut went for a refill. "Too bad girls weren't like dragons and we could just train them. What?"

"Train her!" Snotlout cried out as if Tuffnut just said the smartest thing ever.

"Yeah…no, girls cannot be trained," Hiccup objected. He set aside his tankard and looked at his friends seriously. "If they could then boys could, too and Astrid would have knocked sense into you long ago."

"Hey, she made me stop hitting on her, right? That's training. Wait, did I just say Astrid trained me?"

Hiccup's grin matched the others and he joined in their laughter, feeling much better about the conversation than he had when he first arrived. Maybe it was the alcohol talking but the image of Astrid training Snotlout just wouldn't leave him. There was a custom saddle and everything. Maybe that wasn't the best image to be floating around in his head. "I pity whatever girl catch's your interest next," he chuckled, giving a little hiccup. He covered his mouth in embarrassment.

"Maybe we should find Hookfang a lady friend and then you can train her and double date," Tuffnut threw in.

"That's not what double date means," Fishlegs tried to clarify.

Tuffnut frowned and waved his tankard at the larger boy. "How would you know? You've never even had a date."

"Neither have you."

"I have a sister."

"Not the same thing."

"I don't think Hookfang likes to share," Snotlout interrupted. "You know I hear girls like a hairy guy, like really hairy. Check this out."

"NO!" Hiccup and the others screamed as the older boy dropped his trousers and covered their faces in order to avoid seeing Snotlout in the nude.

"Well that's what my Dad says," Snotlout said grumpily as he pulled up his pants. "He says a chest full of hair and a thick bushy…"

"Thank you, Snotlout, I'll keep that in mind…probably forever."

"Girls are just like dragons…they like hair."

The others gapped at him in bewilderment before bursting out laughing. Things deteriorated from there to just complete nonsense full of drinking and laughing.

Stoick didn't find it so funny when he came looking for his son hours later only to find all four boys sorely drunk and laughing like a bunch of toddlers over silly things like girls, dragons and oddly hair. He left them there for the night but at sunrise he barged in making as much noise as a six foot, nine inch Viking could make and set them to work cleaning up the academy and putting everything to right in an effort to ensure none of them went on a drinking binge again, especially the younger three. Snotlout was punished for being the oldest and not stopping the other three from drinking too much. Waking up with a hangover was never fun, waking up and having to shovel dragon poop was even worse but it taught a good lesson and none of the boys drank for quite some time afterwards. But Hiccup never did come up with a way to approach Astrid about their relationship and for the time being they stayed only as friends.


	55. Chapter 55

Sorry, misposted last night and forgot to double check. Here's the right...and not MA chapter.

My Hiccup 55

Things were boring on Berk. Well not so much boring but with all the other teen off doing their own things with their own dragons Hiccup often didn't know what to do. He and Toothless flew all over the Archipelago when not busy at the forge which really wasn't very busy except for the growing demands for saddles as more and more Hooligans adopted dragons and took to the air which meant more dragons in town and more hatchlings being found. Thankfully all the tunnels the Whispering Deaths had drilled into Berk created an almost perfect hatchery it just needed a certain "Hiccup touch" as his father told him one morning at breakfast. That had managed to keep him busy for the better part of the month as he and his father worked their way through a small tunnel found at the back of the Great Hall after the last Whispering Death attack. It was amazing that the creatures never burrowed their way right through and took down the whole mountain the hall was built into. Hiccup had taken his sketch book and made detailed drawings of the cavern only to discover the wall facing the sea was so thin that if someone of his father hefty build could either push or bunch his way through it which gave Hiccup one of his most ambitus idea yet.

"A hanger," he announced trying to paint a picture for his Dad. "See there's all sorts a niches and crannied that can be used as nests, we just close off some of the tunnels. Like those going into the village or dead ends. We can keep the one going to the Great Hall and maybe one of two near the armory in case we're ever attacked but if we bust that wall open we can create a hanger and…"

"A hanger?" Stoick asked, having never heard the word before and suspicious it was Latin. He hated when Hiccup spoke Latin to him.

The boy only nodded, excited now. "It'll be like a landing pad for the dragons. The can enter through there and go to the hatchery without a rider needing to lead them it. It'll be easy access for them. Oh! And we can add a door that can be closed on stormy days to protect the dragons and their babies. This is so cool." He waved his hands as he spoke, his book and pencil waving with them before he began speaking again. "If this works the dragons can stay on Berk to have their young instead of going all the way to Crescent Island."

Stoick smiled as his boy danced excitedly through the vast cavern designating this spot and that to certain operations, thinking more like a chief than an adolescent boy despite the way he was bouncing around like an over excited Terrible Terror. The boy did have a lot of good ideas.

"Here…here was put a nursing station. Maybe Gobber would want to move his dentistry practise down here."

"I doubt that, son. Gobber likes the sunshine," Stoick countered with a chuckle.

Hiccup paused and looked at him before nodding. "Oh yeah…he's not big on being underground either. Well I'm sure someone would take up a position caring for the newborns."

"I'm sure," his father agreed.

The boy forged ahead. "And grooming stations! There's no faster way to make friends with a dragon than some good grooming, hey bud? It's one of the ways we made best friends, right?"

Toothless gave a happy wobble of agreement and bounded off ahead, sniffing each tunnel and alcove with interest and even wandering into a few out of pure interest. Neither Stoick nor Hiccup worried. Toothless never went that far away from Hiccup for very long. Or at least very rarely.

While his dragon explored, Hiccup folded up his long legs and sat on the surprisingly smooth floor – Stoick had already sent men to start work converting the cavern into useable space. He sketched for hours, drawing and redrawing his plans and coming up with more and more designs. It took weeks of planning before construction even began. The first order of business being to widen certain tunnels, close off others and open the wall large enough for Berk's largest dragon to be able to enter with ease. Soon the side of Berk, directly under the village and above the harbor had a gaping hole in it that the riders soon played tag in when not busy with other duties. Hiccup was able to help with a lot of the construction at first, anxious to show Gobber how the gears and mechanisms worked for the hanger door and windows but soon cavern was crowded with tradesmen and women and he found that he wasn't needed as much. The hanger would take a few years to finish but Hiccup was no longer part of the project. He couldn't lift the heavy beams needed and Toothless was too small to hold them in place for long especially when a heavy gale blew over the sea. It saddened Stoick to see his son once again lost and seemingly alone. He tried setting the boy on other projects and in some cases they worked in others they didn't.

It had been nearly a year since Hiccup last visited Outcast Island, a year since he read to the prisoners and Dagur had attacked him. He found himself having that itch again, that need to go to Outcast Island just to get away. He and his friends had travelled all across the Archipelago in search of new dragon species even as far as the Mainland but it seemed there was nothing new out there, at least within Viking territory. So if Hiccup couldn't find new dragons – at least right now – then why not see if he could be of help to Alvin's prisoners. It was better than the daily boredom life seemed to have become for him on Berk.

Of course Toothless was completely against it. Hiccup didn't even have to say where they were going for the dragon to bow out, all he had to see was a library book stashed in a saddle bag to make him suspicious and refuse to but on his prosthetic in the dead of night.

"Come on," Hiccup urged as he circled his best friend in a twisted game of tag. "Look, we'll zip over, drop off the book with Viggo and zip back. No one needs to know we're gone. Now quick playing games, Dad's going to be back any minute."

The Nightfury wobbled angrily at him then threw himself on his rock slab, a clear sign he wasn't going anywhere and Hiccup couldn't make him. "Foolish, boy," he grumbled in Dragonese.

"Brat," Hiccup shot back.

Woden chuckled behind them from his perch on Hiccup's headboard. "Ah…when the overprotective big brother puts his foot down. You're out of luck, lad. Why I remember when my Hiccup tried making me do these I didn't want to…we got into some vicious arguments."

Hiccup sent a glare. "Not helping. And I'm not out of luck. I'll just ask one of the other dragons to take me. Hookfang's always up for a midnight fly. We'll be gone and back before Snotlout wakes up." He shrugged his bag on his shoulder and shooed Woden off the headboard so he could climb out the window. He gave a big happy grin when Toothless gave a grumble and plucked him from the window by the scruff. Toothless dumped his rider on his bed with a low growl of warning. "I'm going, Toothless. Either you can take me or I'll get someone else. It's not as if you can stay awake all night and keep me here. Hey! Omph! Toothless!" Hiccup cried when the Nightfury flopped on him and pinned him to the bed. "Not fair! Get off! Useless reptile, get off me!"

Toothless snuggled into him and got comfortable. It was going to be a long night with a squirming, knobby kneed, lanky Viking under him but he was willing to do what was necessary to protect his Little Freckle even if it was from himself.

Woden fluttered down and sat on Toothless's shoulder where he could get a good view of Hiccup. "Now, as I was saying, MY Hiccup was a stubborn child, too. Oh he thought he knew it all, just like you, and thought his family and friends were meddlesome and overprotective but sometimes we do know best. For example, there was this one time…"

Hiccup struggled harder. As much as he had grown to love Woden the dragon was way too much like Old Wrinkly and Mildew mixed together which was a VERY bad combination at times like these. But there was no shutting the old dragon up and no way to get Toothless off him. He was trapped until the wee hours of the morning when Woden finally fell asleep and Toothless, sound asleep, slid off the bed in search of a more comfy position. The sudden weight moving off him awoke Hiccup and it took only a moment of two for him to gather his bearings, pick up his fallen bag and slip out the window. He was halfway to the Jorgenson hut before he was caught by his sleeping and visibly upset dragon who, despite the angry glare in his greengage eyes, had his saddle, flight gear and prosthetic in his mouth.

"I knew you'd come around," Hiccup whispered even though it was just them. He ran his fingers over the dragon's frills before taking the gear from him and hurriedly attaching everything. Even in the darkness Hiccup knew how to attach everything. He could do it blindfolded. As soon as the saddled was on he mounted Toothless. "We'll be there and back before Dad wakes up," he promised. How could he know what awaited them?

The weather was nippy flying so early in the morning but the salt air was refreshing and hour long flight passed quickly. Toothless grumbled all the way and although Hiccup now understood more of his dialect he couldn't quite catch it all. But the main point was simple, the Nightfury was not happy with him and was in such a long rant that it all slurred together into nothing but gibberish. Hiccup shook his head and rubbed his head soothingly. "It's going to be alright, bud," he assured as they neared the island.

It wasn't so much that he had grown to like Alvin but he did have a new respect for him after being taught to fight like a dragon – although if he had thought about it more he might have figured that out for himself, after all he spent much of his day surrounded by dragons – it was just that the man still creeped him out. There was something off about Alvin the Treacherous, something not quite right about him. He did dote on Hiccup whenever he visited Berk or sent Johann with gifts to assure their continued alliance and maybe bribe Hiccup into training his dragons which still wasn't happening. He didn't trust Alvin not to use them as weapons.

They landed not far from the old dragon killing ring that now served as home to a group of Whispering Deaths as well as the Screaming Death – another good reason to not have Alvin training dragons – and walked town to the village in order not to startle to early morning patrol as they had so many times in the past. Hiccup waved to those that did spot him to assure they were there as friends and not enemies. Yeah, there were some who were still as suspicious of him as he was of them but those few who had become friends with him always seemed happy to see him.

"Where have you been, lad?" Ronald called down from a watchtower at the edge of town or rather the mouth of the mountain that led to the underground village. "I thought you might have forgot all about us."

"No," Hiccup called back. "Just got a little busy." He lied a bit, not sure how much Alvin's followers knew about why he hadn't been around to read to the prisoners…and the guards charged with watching over them. He stopped and looked around to make sure not one else was close by. "Hey, who's guarding the Berserkers?"

"Ah…brought a story for them, have you? Let's see…Gerald and Micha, I think. But if you're looking for Dagur you won't find him there."

An unusual fear stabbed at Hiccup. "Where is he?"

"With Alvin, they should be heading back this way soon."

A bad feeling filled Hiccup, something Dagur had said after he was captured and head shaved. When Hiccup had been captured and thrown into an Outcast cell he had been tortured and abused by Alvin, nothing that left permanent scars – probably because Alvin's back up plan with Mildew would never have worked if Hiccup was seriously injured and would have meant Alvin's death when Stoick completely lost it and went out for blood. Bloodlust was a dangerous thing, especially for those on the receiving end of Stoick the Vast's blade. Dagur had been a prisoner for over a year now, had been humiliated thoroughly for his transgressions. Surely Alvin wouldn't turn him into a slave and make him…

He shook his head. He had to stop listening to Snotlout and the twins and their crazy theories about how Outcasts treated their prisoners of war. Yes, Alvin was a slave trader and had admitted to as much and yes, he could do whatever he wanted with his prisoners but he wasn't the monster many made him out to be. The Outcasts didn't actually eat their victims otherwise there would be no prisoners on the island because they would have all been served up as dinner by now and Hiccup and his father would have been forced to dine on Dagur with Alvin as a show of their peace treaty agreement. And since Alvin had not done any of the above – thank Thor! – it was unlikely he had turned Dagur into a personal slave. Despite his youth, craziness, and lack of weapons, Dagur was still very cunning and extremely dangerous. It was unlikely Alvin would let him out for long let alone inside an underground village where there were weapons everywhere and unsuspecting, sleeping Outcasts.

Following the directions Ronald gave them, Hiccup and Toothless headed toward the Great Hall. Not wanting to bump into Alvin, let alone Dagur, the two climbed up the hill rather than follow the path. Once Dagur was locked back up they could sneak into the barracks quietly and read to the prisoners for an hour before the shift change of the guard. Yeah, Hiccup had lied to Toothless about giving the book they brought to Alvin. It was a good plan and Hiccup was rather proud of himself for thinking on his feet and getting Toothless to bring him there and being able to sneak in without anyone sounding an alarm. He would have been prouder had kept his curiosity under check when he heard Alvin and a rather large troop of heavily armed Outcasts march by and didn't move in to have a closer look.

Twenty soldiers, armed with deadly looking crossbows, swords and axes surrounded Dagur who was weighed down by heavy chains but did not look defeated only angry and disheveled. His clothes were ragged and hair poking in all directions like some frenzied birds nest. But that stubborn and prideful aura still hung around him and he walked, back straight, mouth turned into a scowl and eyes every calculating.

Pebbles shifted under Hiccup's feet as he moved closer and the metallic scrape of his metal foot rang out over the peaceful night. The Outcasts moved as one and crossbows were immediately brought to bear on the boy's chest but no one fired prematurely.

"Hiccup?" Alvin asked in astonishment, surprised to see the boy on his island so early in the morning, especially after agreeing not to visit anymore.

But it wasn't Alvin that held Hiccup's attention so completely, it was Dagur. The Berserker's dark emerald eyes brightened with delight, not the type of one friend seeing another after so long but with something so dark and wanting and crazed that Hiccup was frozen on the spot.

"Brother Hiccup," he purred and it was so deep and full of…of something Hiccup couldn't find a word for and it both disgusted and frightened him in equal measure.

Before Alvin could even bark out an order or his men could react Dagur attacked the nearest guard. He slammed his fist into the nearest guard and kicked out at the one before him before twisting around almost elegantly and threw the first into another. He used his chains to wipe at yet another until he cleared a path toward Hiccup. He ran toward Hiccup at such a speed that all the Hooligan heir could do was stumble back into Toothless, knocking off his shot when the Nightfury moved in to defend him.

"Hiccup, fly!" ordered Alvin as the big man gave chase but it was as if Hiccup was frozen where he stood. He couldn't move, his gaze trapped by Dagur. He had never seen Dagur like this. He was more an animal than a man. This was a Berserker fully unleashed and out for blood. But just as he looked as if Dagur might reach him Toothless shot out a plasma blast that knocked the older boy back and into the mass of Outcasts who quickly subdued him and forced him to his knees. Alvin gave a bestial snarl before bringing his fist down across Dagur's head with enough force to knock the Berserker senseless then looked up at Hiccup then Toothless in astonishment. "Well done, dragon. Hiccup…what are thinking?" He took a step toward the Hooligan heir but Hiccup only gave him wide eyes before turning tail and running off in the other direction, again taking off before Alvin could talk to him. "Viggo, stop them!" he ordered his own heir. He waited a moment and then gave Dagur another hard punch. "You stupid, foolish, boy," he spat before landing a hard kick to the Berserker's ribs. There was an audible snap and Dagur gave a grunt of pain. "If you've threatened my hold on that boy and his father I swear you'll suffer far worse than a few broken bones." He grabbed Dagur's hair and painfully yanked his head back so they were eye to eye. "Hiccup is the key to the future of the Archipelago. He means more to me than your pathetic escape attempts. Make another try for him and I will torture you in ways you've yet to imagine." For empathises he bashed the boy into the ground before ordering two of his uninjured guards to drag him the rest of the way to the prison. He wanted Dagur safely tucked away before he dealt with Hiccup and his blasted dragon. It would have been nice to have seen Hiccup take down the Berserker on his own but that sudden look of shock and utter fear had paralyzed the boy and in such a state he was no match for someone like Dagur. Perhaps in time Hiccup would learn to not let such things catch him by surprise.

. . .

"Hiccup!" Viggo yelled, running up to the youth as Hiccup went to mount Toothless. Without a second thought he grabbed Hiccup around the waist, picked him up and off the Nightfury, not caring how much he yelled or kicked because Toothless wouldn't attack as long as Hiccup was in his arms. "Calm down…calm down. It's okay…it's okay, kiddo."

"Let go!" Hiccup yelled, slamming his metal foot down on Viggo's. Metal met the thunk of wood and just as quickly as the urge to fight consumed Hiccup it was gone. Viggo's hands moved from his waist to his shoulders and when Hiccup looked up he was almost shocked to find that they were now almost the exact same height. When he had kicked he had not hit Viggo's upper right shin as planned but lower where his wooden leg met the boot that kept his amputation hidden. He opened his mouth to apologize then closed it.

Viggo squeezed his shoulders. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Hiccup. Harold had visited yesterday to try yet again to negotiate Dagur's release. They just sailed off maybe an hour ago. Alvin wanted to wait until they were far enough from the island before taking Dagur back to his cell in case they attempted a jail break."

Hiccup nodded. That made sense.

"As you guess…Dagur didn't take it too well. I guess when he saw you…"

The youth stepped away and ran both hands through his hair. "I came here to try and make things better. I wanted to read to him again and…I don't know…help Alvin rehabilitate him or something. Not this. I didn't think he'd try and attack me the moment he saw me. What in Helheim is going on here?"

Viggo sighed as he led Hiccup and Toothless into the Great Hall. "It's a long story, kiddo. Let's just say Dagur is more stubborn than you on your worse day. Remember when you hit me over the head with that metal foot of yours? Well he snaps necks instead. No one goes near his cell now without a half dozen bows aimed at his head. Things haven't been pretty here, Hiccup."

"No," Alvin's deep grumbly voice agreed. He frowned at Viggo for taking so long to get Hiccup and Toothless there. He strolled across the vast stone floor toward them. "I rather deal with a horde of Whisper Deaths than that boy any day but he's too dangerous and cunning to send anywhere else. He'd escape the slavelands within a week if I sent him to the Ugli-thugs." He stood directly in front of Hiccup, his frown deepening as he, like Viggo, realised Hiccup had recently had a growth spurt. The youth was nearly to his nose but looked more nervous now than when they were at battle. No doubt Dagur's behavior had shaken him as it did the last day Hiccup read to the prisoners. "What are you doing here, Hiccup?" he asked as gently as he could despite his anger. "You swore you would never come back here as long as Dagur is in my custody."

"I know…I know," Hiccup answered, rubbing his neck nervously. "I just…I felt guilty and wanted to try again and… It was stupid."

Alvin gave a nod to Viggo, silently signalling him to send word to Stoick that Hiccup and Toothless were with them and safe. Last thing he needed was his old friend on the war path and out for his head. He'd had enough of that when Hiccup was his prisoner to not want to go through it again…at least not until he figured out how to train his own dragons. Befriending them was the easy part, making them do what he wanted…that was next to impossible without Hiccup's help; something he had get to gain from the boy but now that the war was over he had time and enough patience to wait. One day he would get what he wanted. For now he had to buy his time to gain both Hiccup and Stoick's complete trust.

So made Hiccup sit down and had some breakfast brought for them and Toothless while he gave the young Dragon Master a rundown of all that had happened since the last time they spoke; the attempts at rehabilitating Dagur, the growing desperation of the Berserkers to get their chief back and the new possible war it presented (hint, hint, a few trained dragons might come in handy for such a thing). When asked about the violence Dagur was showing toward the guards, Alvin admitted that at least two had been killed by the young man and that he had to double the guard and issue new rules for feeding time and escorting him back and forth for tribal meetings. There was no doubt Hiccup was shaken and probably would be for quite some time. And just to make certain Hiccup wouldn't return unannounced again, Alvin allowed him a few minutes in the prison to gather his old books that were read many times over by the Berserkers. He didn't dare go near Dagur's cell and both Alvin and watched over him just in case.

Of course that didn't stop Dagur, injured and bruised, from trying to gain Hiccup's attention.

"You forgot one," the Berserker chief crooned in a cracked voice. He stuck his arm out his cell with the heavy book Hiccup had dropped months ago. He gave it a wave to beckon the younger boy to him. Hiccup ignored him and continued picking up the other books while thanking the prisoners for taking care of them for him. "Aw…you're mad at me," Dagur kept trying. "I only wanted to say hi. Aren't brothers allowed to say hi to each other after going so long without each other? What? You're not going to talk to me, your own brother?"

"You're not my brother," Hiccup answered as he took a thick book from Savage and offered the former Outcast a grateful smile. "Thanks, Savage."

"No, Hiccup, thank you for remembering us. I'm sorry it didn't work out," Savage answered, giving the boy's fingers a gentle squeeze.

"You're still forgetting one!" Dagur sang.

"Dagur, throw it on the ground," Alvin warned unable to believe that after the beating he had been given that he was still willing to cause trouble. "Now."

"Uh huh," Dagur sang, waving the book at Hiccup. "This was one of your favorites, wasn't it, brother? Old Wrinkly used to read it to you all the time when you were little. I saw all the old dog ear creases. Did you do them while curled up in bed at night or did he when he held you in his lap?"

Hiccup's hands curled tightly around the books in his arms but he held himself in check and carefully stowed them in the saddle bags. "Keep it."

"Well, if you insist,"" Dagur hummed, already bored with this game.

A rip tore through the prison and sent chills down Hiccup's spine. He spun around and watched in horror as Dagur tore pages out of the old book, making sure to go down the center of each page before haphazardly tossing them in any which direction.

"No!" Hiccup screamed, rushing forward to stop him but Alvin caught him around the waist and stopped him before he could reach the cell. "Dagur, no! Stop!"

Dagur looked up with mild amusement. "You said it was mine and I don't like sharing so…" Another rip and in only a few short minutes the book was destroyed and pages scattered all over the prison floor. "I guess neither of us needs it anymore."

Hiccup was panting deeply, his anger so hot it was a visible thing. No one said a word, each staring at him as if waiting for him to finally loose it and have Toothless incinerate the Berserker chief as they would do if they commanded a Nightfury or any dragon really and faced with such a spiteful, hateful person as Dagur.

Surprisingly Hiccup stepped toward the cell, his movements stiff and hands balled in tight fists. Toothless snarled and tried getting in front of his rider but Hiccup pushed him aside with surprising strength. He stopped out of arms reached and met Dagur's gaze. His voice was even and low and so cold it sent a chill down the spines of all who heard his next words. "I hope you rot here. When I leave today I won't be returning. I won't feel sorry for you anymore or worry that you might be tortured or abused. When I leave here I'm going to forget you and everything you ever did to me and those I care about…but you'll never forget me. I'm sure Alvin or Viggo or some Outcast would tell rumours of me and Toothless flying by or showing other tribes how to ride dragons…maybe even your own. You'll know I'm still out there having adventures and discovering new dragon while you sit here and rot and you know what the best part is, Dagur? Brother?" He leaned in a little closer but still not closer enough for Dagur to reach him. His voice lowered so that it could barely be heard by anyone other than Dagur. "One day your people are going to realise that you're not going to come back and choose a new chief. Do you even have an heir?" He waited a heartbeat for his words to sink in as Dagur's face went from taunting to surprise to horrifying before stepping away, his back straight, head held high and all fear gone.

Everyone gaped at him and even Alvin was impressed. There were no jibs and witting remarks. Hiccup didn't try to be funny. He was angry, hurt and feeling such a bundle of emotions a simple word said in the wrong context to make him blow. Of course Dagur never knew when enough was enough although his words were directed more to Alvin than Hiccup.

"I'm going to get out here and when I do you're precious little key to the Archipelago will be mine! You here that, brother? You belong to me! Hey!" The Berserker ducked as a plasma blast slammed into the rock just above his cell and sending a shower of crumbled roc and dust down on him but luckily not the roof.

Toothless gave a loud taunting laugh before following Hiccup outside. They waited at the harbor for Stoick, neither rider nor dragon wanting to fly just yet, not with all the books presently weighing Toothless down and threatening to rip the saddle bags with their gathered weight. Hiccup's mind kept going back to what Dagur had done and his harsh words toward the Berserker as the outcome. He didn't guilty for what he said, far from it. It was something he wanted to say for a long time just didn't realize how much until those pieces of parchment fell to the ground. He meant every word of it, too. As of now he was cutting all ties to Dagur. If he ever returned to Outcast Island it would be to see Viggo who truly was like a brother to him or Alvin simply because the Outcast chieftain was a friend to his father and willing to help him find a fighting style all his own.

Leaning into Toothless, Hiccup watched for his father's flag ship, the Blue Whale, knowing he was in trouble and for once not caring or worried about his punishment. He just wanted to go home and finally forget about Dagur. There was no fixing him, no way to rehabilitate him. The Berserkers would be better off if they found a new chieftain.


	56. Chapter 56

My Hiccup 56

Family could be both a blessing and a curse. As an only child raised by his widowed father and his mentor, and only a small hand full of cousins, three of which he rarely ever saw and two that had despised him most of his life and even now, when they were on relatively good terms – at least Snotlout and him – Hiccup still felt like an outsider even at family reunions. His father always tried to get him involved with family activities but unless they involved dragons he was interested and more often than not wandered off with Toothless to find something more interesting to occupy their time.

This year was a little harder for him. The incident of Outcast Island with Dagur was still fresh in his mind even a year later and that itch to try again filled him. He knew there was no point anymore. His efforts were in vain. Even if the Berserker appreciated the books he brought them, the time he took to read to them, Dagur didn't and he had made it clear that Hiccup and Toothless were no longer welcome there. To top it off, Alvin completely banned him from the island with threat of dragging him back to Berk tied to Toothless the LONG way. The imagery would have been funny if Hiccup hadn't already been hog tied alongside Toothless by said Outcast chieftain and taken the long way to Outcast Island before the war ended.

Hiccup and Toothless flew off back to Berk, leaving his relatives at the family camp. No one would notice them missing for quite a while. The adults would be busy catching up and challenging each other to some outrageous athletic event to prove which was still the strongest and fastest. His father, Stoick the Vast would win in strength and Spitelout in agility while Agatha in brute cunning and axe throwing. The teens and young adults – all his cousins were older than him expect one and Adeline usually dragged young Gustav with her to keep her company – would play similar games usually just for fun but as they got older the stakes grew higher and Hiccup never excelled at any of them.

Normally Hiccup would hide out at the forge with Gobber until Agatha and her children left Berk but it was shut down for a few days. Gobber was off visiting his family and would not be back for at least a week. They could go to the dragon academy but he really didn't want to spend time with the twins or be lectured by Astrid for not fulfilling family obligations regardless of how annoying they could be. That left his house which wasn't as bad of an idea as he first thought. There would be no one home and he would have it all to himself and Toothless. He could catch up on some reading, maybe practise his cooking – nope, that meant smoke out of the chimney and someone would realize he was home, which meant jerky and stale bread for dinner, ick. Well it couldn't be helped. If he wanted to avoid the chaos that was his family he would have to suck it up and hide in his hut…or fly out to one of the neighboring islands and camp out. For once that idea wasn't overly appealing, especially after two days of sharing a tent with Snotlout who should have been named Snorloud. He'd had next to no sleep both nights and spent much of it with his hands over his ears until the grownups went to their tent. Then he got up and staggered over to where the dragons were sleeping and curled up next to Toothless where he was kept warm and happy until Hookfang began snoring just as loud as his rider and that was that for Hiccup and any opportunity of sleep. It seemed every member of his family snored so yeah, family reunions sucked.

He slipped into his home through the back window over his father's bed in order to keep from being seen. He landed with a bounce and a silly giggle – he hadn't bounced on his Dad's bed since he was very young but it was still kind of fun. Toothless bounced in after him, bouncing Hiccup right off the bed with a jolly laugh and making the wooden struck creak dangerously.

"Off, off, off…" Hiccup said quickly, seeing the middle sink deeply. His Dad was a big man but despite Toothless's sleek form the dragon weighed far more. Hiccup was sure his Father wouldn't take too kindly to having his bed broken due to dragons bouncing on it.

The Nightfury gave another bounce for good measure before happily bounding off. Miraculously the bed survived the ordeal and Hiccup quickly shut the shutters and straightened the sheets and furs. Stoick's room wasn't as organized as Hiccup's. It was smaller and a little cluttered primarily with weapons and shields, the odd scroll and book. There was no rhyme or reason to the way it was decorated. Hiccup had tried organizing it once but after his Dad kept getting frustrated by not finding what he was looking for he gave up and left things wherever they were dropped. How he navigated was a mystery Hiccup could never understand.

They went into the kitchen where Hiccup filled a basket full of yak jerky, some bread and jams, the last bit of chocolate Alvin had brought on his last visit as a gift for him and some apples. There was a barrel of apple cider next to the mead. Hiccup filled up a canteen and very carefully balanced the load as he went up to his loft then deposited it all on his desk. He split it out, taking what he most likely would eat first plus the cider and grabbed the book he had been reading before the reunion then went to his bed. Making himself comfortable, he opened the book and began to read while Toothless took a long and well deserved nap on his slab. This was Hiccup enjoyed most, just a little quiet time between him and Toothless where he could read or lay with his dragon without any interruption.

He must have read for hours. He was so deeply involved that he heard nothing around. He felt the dip in his bed when Toothless laid his big head on his lap and he absently reached down to stroke his head. Sometimes he read aloud to his dragon, he liked the way Toothless sometimes tried to read along and would push his nose into the book to see the pictures. But days like today Toothless was just happy to have those cunny fingers scratch and rub his head. They shared the jerky and apples and lounged in companionable silence. It was heartwarming reading one of his grandfather's old books and brought back old memories of his grandfather reading to them. Even the smell of the parchment and ink brought back wonderful memories of his childhood.

He didn't hear the front door open, too engrossed in his book to even care. He certainly didn't hear the creaking of feet on the steps. He licked his thumb, a bad habit he picked up from his father, and flipped to the next page.

"So this is where you disappeared to!" Snotlout chastised when he reached the top step.

Hiccup gave an undignified cry, almost falling off his bed and dropping the heavy book in Toothless's poor head. The Nightfury yelped and pawed at his head with a dirty look to Hiccup. "Ah man, sorry, bud. I didn't mean to drop it on your head." He soothingly rubbed the spot hit but Toothless was having none of it. He grumpily went off to his slab in a bad mood and a murderous look in the gaze he directed toward Snotlout. Hiccup winced. Yeah, Toothless was not about to forgive them for a while.

"Snotlout, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked, marking his page as he sat up.

"Looking for you, why else? What are you doing here?" Snotlout countered, snatching the book away and reading the spine.

"What else, getting away from that chaos we call family," Hiccup answered, yanking the book back and dropping it on his bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Same. I couldn't take one more war story. Your dad acts as if it was HIS idea to train dragons and learn to live with them. I can't get a word in edge wise."

Hiccup only chuckled. He'd encountered the same thing with his Dad when he got going. It'd start out as a simply story about the war against the Red Death and how Hiccup and Toothless had defeated the monstrous beast and somehow changed to Stoick declaring they would train dragons under his and Hiccup's supervision…or some version of that. Hiccup found it more amusing than annoying since a good share of the time that particular story was told when he had a little too much mead and was trying to impress some visiting chieftain.

"And that's a bad thing?" Hiccup joked, plucking a strip of jerky from the basket and munching on it. He had been so caught up in his book he barely ate.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that. Hey, is that chocolate?" His cousin moved to grab the last of the chocolate. Hiccup grabbed it first and broke it in half. Snotlout had a bad habit of taking it all when he could.

"Yeah, Alvin brought a block his last visit. Dad's been stealing chunks from it." He plopped back on his bed and folded his legs yoga style. "It's the best in the Archipelago. I might have to ask Alvin to bring double just so I can hide some."

"You two have become pretty good friends," Snotlout observed as he sat at the end of the bed and faced his younger cousin.

Hiccup shrugged. "Not really. He's just trying to bribe me into training his dragons."

"And?"

"And nothing. He learned the basics from Mildew and that's all I'm teaching. I don't care how much chocolate he gives me or fighting tips."

"Has he been giving you anything else?" Snotlout asked, a greedy gleam in his eyes.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Just some maps and books. Nothing you'd be interested in, trust me." They were silent for a few minutes, both nibbling at the chocolate and a little unsure what to say to the other. They rarely ever spent time alone, even rarer when it had nothing to do with dragons business. "So…hiding?"

"Yeah, I got bored and there's nothing worse than watching Gustav try to flirt with Adeline. It's creepy. It's like seeing a little me trying to get it on with my baby sister. I might have to kill him. You have no idea how lucky you are to be an only child." He frowned and looked at the bit of chocolate melting on his fingers.

Hiccup chuckled. "You're not going to kill," he said, unable to imagine Snotlout's little protégée hitting on Adeline. They were both far too young to even think of dating let alone anything else. "He's probably acting like you and trying to impress her like you do with Astrid."

Snotlout gave a snort. "If he calls her babe again he's going to be crying for his mommy." He popped that last bit of chocolate in his mouth and licked his fingers. "So what's the plan?"

"What plan?"

"The escape from our family and not get in trouble for it plan. Should we stage a Berserker attack or wild dragons? Hey, I can get the twins to set one of the watch towers on fire and we just came back to put it out," he offered, his sapphire eyes lighting up as if it was a great plan.

"Except that's something Astrid and Fishlegs can handle with their dragons. I'm voting for the stay here and read. It's not the first time I bailed on the reunion and not the last. You might not be so easy. Hookfang is rather noticeable. Is he behind the hut?"

"Yeah?"

"I suggest darting into your barn and hiding there until it gets dark."

"That sounds boring," Snotlout whined, rocking on his bottom slightly as he tried to think of something for them to do that didn't result in them having to go back to the reunion. An evil grin lifted his lips. "Oh…I've got an idea. It'll kill a few minutes and it's been something I've wanted to do since you got prissy and substitute chief and all high and mighty."

Hiccup jaw fell open in shock. "I'm not all high and mighty and I'm definitely not 'prissy'."

"Prissy say what?"

"What?"

"Ha ha! You just admitted it!"

Slapping his face, Hiccup sighed. "You've got a man's body but the mind of a child, I swear." A cry of surprise escaped him when his cousin grabbed his good leg, yanked it out from under him and yanked off his boot. "What are you doing?"

"Are you still ticklish?"

"No." The last time Snotlout tickled him they were very little after Hiccup lost his first Thawfest and the only suitable punishment that wouldn't get him hurt was a tickle match from Snotlout. "Snotlout, don't you dare!" He kicked out and caught Snotlout's arm.

Snotlout's eyes widened. He kicked his boots off and kicked back, catching Hiccup's thigh but not putting much force in it. It still hurt. "Kick me with the metal one and I'll rip it off."

Hiccup's nose wrinkled. "Put your boots back on, your feet stink!"

That was never a good thing to say to Snotlout. The older boy stuck his foot in his cousin's face while grabbing Hiccup's bare foot and mercilessly tickled the soft pads of his feet. "No way, princess. I've waited something like ten years to get you, now stop squirming."

Hiccup turned his face from the stinking, filthy foot, pushing it away and tried not to laugh as Snotlout attacked his foot. "What do you think I'm going to do, sit still?" He began laughing, he couldn't help it. He was extremely ticklish and the only other ones who knew it were Astrid and Fishlegs. He was terrified what happen if the twins ever found out. "Stop! Stop! I give! I'll give my mutton next time I eat at the Great Hall!"

Snotlout folded his legs back under him and went to town tickling Hiccup. It was almost like when they were very little, when they forgot their stations and rivalry if even for a few minutes and were just two crazy little kids having fun. He was careful of Hiccup's prosthetic at attacked the younger boy's waist and under arms making Hiccup squeal in laughter and thrash about trying to get away.

Toothless only watched them as if they had lost their minds and covered his head with his wings. Humans were weird and made the horrid noises when they got over excited.

It was the most fun the two had alone in a very long time, since long before the dragons became part of their tribe and it was how Stoick found them after hiking all the way back to the village to reprimand them for taking off in the middle of the reunion. Hiccup he expected but Snotlout was usually all about showing off to his relatives. Any harsh words he had for the boys faded as he listened to them laugh and watched as Snotlout tickle the younger youth. He left them like that. A reunion with family they barely knew was not nearly as important as the two boys building a stronger friendship and trust for one another and if that meant goofing off a little than Stoick was willing to pretend he saw nothing…although Snotlout should have done a better job hiding Hookfang.


	57. Chapter 57

My Hiccup 57

Dragon Racing was the biggest craze on Berk and all the riders excelled in it. It went from an annual tradition to a monthly event, a way for the riders to burn some energy and get away from their daily duties. There was talk of turning it into a weekly thing which most of the riders were more than happy to do. Most, not all. On his days away from the forge Hiccup still dedicated himself to finding new dragons and documenting them or training them if they could be trained. At first the others were with him but as the number of species dwindled the other teens began to lose interest and one by one found much more fun things to do than dragon watch. Hiccup continued and travelled further and further from Berk, certain there was more out there, more dragons and people, something, anything other than what he knew. Dragon Racing was as much of a release to him as it was his friends.

Rules had changed since Dragon Racing began a few years earlier. Teams were no longer a necessity although they still did it from time to time, usually on special occasions or when they wanted to mix things up. This time Hiccup was teamed up with the twins and they were struggling. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were horrible at following the rules and kept trying to convince Hiccup to cheat a little since Astrid and Snotlout had caught almost all the sheep except two white and the black sheep. Hiccup refused. It wasn't the Twins fault they were losing it was his. His mind wasn't in the game and his distraction affected Toothless and wobbled in worry to him, never liking when his Little Freckle was upset.

Hiccup patted his head but said nothing.

"Hiccup, black wool, ten o'clock," Tuffnut yelled as they swept over Mildew's farm at the top of Berk. "Hiccup?"

"He's out to lunch again," Ruffnut grumbled before folding her legs tightly around Barf's long neck and flipping upside down. "Steady, Barf, I've got her."

The Zippleback got dangerously close to the ground, so close that Ruffnut's helmet came very close to touching the ground. Long grass brushed across her face before was smack behind the black sheep and plucking the poor frightened creature off the ground. With great agility and strength, she flipped herself and the sheep right side up – well she was right side up the poor sheep wasn't – and raced back to the academy where she dropped it in their team basket.

It was an immediate win, not thanks to Hiccup. Ruffnut was ready to drill into the young heir but he and Toothless circled the academy once before shooting off to the east. She watched him with a frown. "He's at it again," she muttered to her brother.

Tuffnut nodded, his lips pulled in a frown. "Loki time?"

"Nah, chill time. Come on, let's catch up before he decides to take off to Dragon Island or some shit again."

They left before Stoick announced a winner, surprising the other team when they returned to the discovery of the black sheep having already been retrieved. They shot out over the island, following Hiccup and Toothless until they reach the rocky shores near the white sands of Thorston beach. There they found their friends lounging on the rocks and staring out over the sea. Hiccup's knees were drawn to his chest, a sad look on his face. He didn't notice the Twins landing despite Toothless's happy bleat of greeting. The two dragons talked amongst themselves as Ruffnut and Tuffnut dismounted and quickly moved up behind Hiccup. The heir was so sullen lately, so hoping of find new species of dragons and most importantly more Nightfuries. It had been over a year since any of them saw a dragon not native to the Archipelago and so far there were no other Nightfuries. Toothless might very well be the last.

Ruffnut moved ahead of her brother, her leather boots soundless as she jumped from one rock to the other until she was directly behind Hiccup. With a little grin she placed her long fingers over his eyes, giving him a start, and then leaned in close to his right ear. "Want to have a victory bomb fire?" she asked cheerfully before moving her hands from his eyes and saddling up next to him.

"Ruff," he sighed, brushing his hair back. "I was sort of hoping to be alone."

"That's no fun," Tuffnut argued, sliding in next to Hiccup on the other side. "You've been spending too much time alone lately. You need to learn to let go and have fun. Have we taught you nothing?"

They both looked at him expectantly, waiting for Hiccup to crack a smile or roll his eyes. Instead Hiccup only hugged his knees and stared at his feet. When he didn't answer they both grew worried. "What is it?" Ruffnut asked, watching him carefully. It was never good when Hiccup was in this sort of mood. It could last a while. "You know you don't have to always bottle things up and wait for Astrid or Fishlegs. We're your friends, too, or did you forget?"

He sighed again before looking up. "You know when I was twelve I was kidnapped by Norbert the Nutjob and travelled all the way to America. I may never have touched its shores but I saw it. I met Wanderers and saw things we would never find here. I want to go out and explore. Not just the Archipelago but out there, past the Mainland and the Sea of Misery. I want to see if the world is really round and what other people are like. I want to see Rome and Brittan not read stories about them or listen to tall tales."

"So what's stopping you?" asked Tuffnut. "Why not pack up and take off for a few months? It can't take more than a year to search the world, right?"

Hiccup and Ruffnut both gave him strange looks.

"Except for one rather big problem," Hiccup pointed out. "My Dad."

Ah yes, Stoick the Vast would be the biggest and maybe only barrier stopping Hiccup from packing up and taking off even if only for a few short months. The war might have been over between the Outcasts and Berserkers for a few years now but Stoick seemed even more over protective of Hiccup and insistent he learned how to be a good chief. Hiccup was already a good leader and more than capable of running the village on his own – although there were the odd problem that came up from time to time, usually due to the Twins – so there really was no reason to tie him down when his heart was obviously somewhere else.

"Yeah, Stoick's a big problem to the freedoms of a curious mind," Ruffnut agreed as she lay back of the rock and stared up at the sky. "So what are you going to do about it? Runaway?"

"I don't know," the auburn haired boy admitted, absently tugging at one sleeve of his new red tunic. He was working on a pair of bracers to go with his new look.

Tuffnut watched the waves crush into the rocks. "So that's why you sucked today? Because Stoick is being his hard headed self and not letting you go?"

"I haven't exactly asked him."

"What?" the Twins asked at once, both in disbelief.

Hiccup stood suddenly and waved his arms as he looked down at them. "You know what he's like." His voice became an imitation of his father's. " 'Hiccup, a chief protects his own. A chief puts his tribes' needs above his own. There is nothing more important than the tribe.' I get it, I do, but there has to be more out there."

Tuffnut gave a snort. "Don't you think this should be a conversation between you and your old man?"

"Yeah, how do you expect to be able to do those things unless you actually tell him how you're feeling?" Ruffnut added. She looked upside down at him. "You just going to keep flying around here hoping to find something new? Ain't happening. There are no new dragons here."

That didn't stop him from trying to find them. Hiccup just never found the time or courage to tell his father exactly what he wanted to do, how he needed to leave Berk if only for a short time to see what else was out there. It turned out fate was about to do it for him.


	58. Chapter 58

My Hiccup 58

There's always that one person everyone wants to forget, to banish into the past and move on with their lives as if they were never part of it. For Hiccup that had become Dagur. He didn't normally hate anyone. Sure there were those he did his best to avoid but after Dagur had destroyed one of his favorite books, something Hiccup felt still tied him to Old Wrinkly, he couldn't forgive the Berserker chief, not this time. He had been willing to forgive so much, tried so hard to help Dagur heal and be rehabilitated into a model Viking. He had failed, completely and totally and the proof now stood before him, babbling and cackling as if they were old friends, brothers, as if nothing a changed. Dagur still invaded his space, gave him tight one armed hugs and talked about him being some ladies' man as if a bug brother giving his little brother a necessary pep talk. He would get too close and tuck Hiccup into his side even though Hiccup was no taller than him by a whole inch or two. Yeah, if Dagur was creepy before he was more so now. Maybe it was the shaggy beard or the hatchet job that was his hair but what was worse was scar that covered the right side of Dagur's face where a knife gouged deep gashes in his face. Or perhaps it was his tattered clothing that stunk of age old sweat, must, and general filth that it was near impossible for Hiccup not to gag when he was pulled in close.

But what churned Hiccup's stomach more was the eerie way Dagur yanked him down and pressed dry chapped lips to his temple and purred. "We're going be dancing a lot, you and I, brother," before letting him go and ordering his men back to their ship, Johann's ship, with the strange device Hiccup and Toothless had found in the Reaper.

Hiccup had managed to get it back but almost at the cost of his friends. He had felt guilty about that but something had told him that this strange looking canister was very special. It had been guarded by deadly traps for a reason and Hiccup was determined to find out why. Surprisingly the others understood and other than a few rude remarks from Snotlout they said nothing against it and quickly became curious as well. So was Dagur who thought it was a weapon of some sort which meant he would do anything to get it back from Hiccup but that worry was quickly put aside once the canister was finally unlocked thanks to Gothi.

Thanks to dragon fire and a series of lenses maps were revealed and Hiccup's sense of adventure and discovery renewed in full force which led him to the biggest challenge of his life. He had tried approaching his father a number of times about leaving Berk for a few months to discover the world and hopefully new species of dragons but someone of thing always intervened and they never got a chance to speak about the subject. Now, now Hiccup knew there was something more out there and he was determined to find it. This time he didn't only consult his father, he called a council meeting and showed them the Dragon's Eye, the name he gave the canister, and the maps Toothless's fire lit up. He knew his chances were slim at best but he had to do this, he had to see what was out there. Something out there was calling to him, he could fill it in his very bones.

He expected his father to immediately say no, that he was being foolish and daydreaming again. Spitelout argued that Berk was good as it was and they didn't need to explore further. That was to be expected. Many of the council were against it. Gobber was mostly silent, his gaze on Stoick and reading the concern, worry and fatherly fear that moved over his stern face as they listened to Hiccup's passionate pleas and the council's arguments. Then something that blew Hiccup's mind away happened. Stoick the Vast agreed with his son. He, like Gobber had him, had watched Hiccup's face, so the excitement, the hope and fear and the sheer need to get out there and see the world while he was still young and not weighed down with the mantel of being a chief. So he had agreed, surprising the council and shocking Hiccup so much he thought he was dreaming. He smiled brightly before whistling for Toothless and running home to pack.

Of course being told he could go out and explore the world was far different from actually being allowed out of the house once the shock wore off both him and his father.

Hiccup was throwing clothing in a saddle bag when his father climbed up the steps to his room. Excitement still had a tight hold on the heir and he didn't really notice his Dad right away.

"Make sure to pack warm clothing and a few furs," Stoick advised, watching from the steps and looking slightly lost and unsure what to do to help.

Hiccup nodded and took the fur covering his bed, rolling it tightly before gesturing for Toothless to turn around so he could tie it to the back of his saddle. Stoick stared at the bare bed with only a thin weaved sheet covering it and swallowed hard.

"You don't need to leave today," he said absently, his chest tightening with sudden regret.

His son only chuckled and shook his head. "Of course I do!" he laughed as he began shoving his sketch books into a saddle bag. "We've got to hit the skies before you change your mind on me," he teased, making sure everything was secure.

"Yes…but you don't need to pack up your entire room. You're coming back." At least Stoick sure as Hel hoped he was coming back. He better be coming back and in one piece.

Hiccup gave him a look Stoick often gave his boy, as if Stoick was being completely silly and paranoid for no reason. "Once I find an island to set up base I'll come home to visit all the time. It'll be like I never left. And we can send dragon mail back and full every day."

"I wouldn't go that far," Stoick grumbled but he appreciated the sentiment.

The boy only grinned at him before placing his hands on his hips and looking around the now sparse room. "I can get the rest after I find an island to set base camp. I'll keep you updated on every new dragon I find."

Stoick's brow furrowed. "You're not taking any of the riders with you?" he asked in surprise. "What about Fishlegs? Wouldn't he want to document any new dragons?"

Hiccup shrugged one slim shoulder, his leather shoulders pads making them look far larger than they were. "I don't know. The others sort of have their lives already planned out. I don't any of them would be interested in exploring outside the Archipelago."

"Oh." Well that wouldn't do. Stoick was not about to let his only child explore the world with Dagur out there without more protection than just one lone dragon, no matter how protective Toothless was of Hiccup. "Well hold off until morning before setting out. You don't want to be flying too late at night. Don't want to be flying tired into a storm."

The look his son gave him was almost comical. "It's barely noon," he pointed out, gesturing to the bright sun shine just outside his window.

"Ah…yes…yes it is," Stoick conceded. "Don't go anywhere until I get back."

"O…kay…" Now Hiccup was looking at him as if he had grown a second head and Stoick tried his best to look normal and trusting. Eventually the boy shrugged. "Fine. Do you want me to make lunch while you're gone?"

Stoick jumped on the idea. "Yes! Excellent idea, son. You make lunch and I'll…I'll find you a suitable weapon to take with you."

"I have swords," Hiccup reminded him a little exasperated.

"Aye…but…perhaps a new bow and quiver of Gobber's finest arrows."

"Dad, I have a bow."

"I'll have it restrung."

"Dad…"

"Won't be a minute." He was gone a moment later, running down the stairs and out the door completely forgetting the bow in the process.

Hiccup shook his head and turned to Toothless, debating if he should unpack or not. "He changed his mind," he muttered, rubbing his best friend's head. "I should have known he would." He carefully took off the saddle bags and placed them on the bed. He didn't take unpack, he didn't have the heart to. It felt like all his dreams were suddenly falling between his finger tips and into another dream that would never be fulfilled. He gave a deep sigh and headed downstairs. At least he could make lunch from them before he let his disappointment take complete hold of his wounded heart.

. . .

Stoick spent the next hour and a half talking to each of the riders and explaining what Hiccup had found. Apparently his son had yet to inform his friends exactly what the Dragon Eye did since most of them did have jobs and could only take so much time away from them. Sometimes Hiccup underestimated just how much his friends cared about him and the idea of adventure and exploration took hold of each of them just as much as it had him. In no time each and everyone one of the young adults agreed to travel with Hiccup, watch over him and with any luck keep him out of trouble and away from Dagur. Stoick quickly spoke with their parents, made sure each were able to leave, then spoke with their employers – those who had them – and made sure they still had their positions when they returned no matter how long that might be.

He was rather proud of himself when he returned home, excited to tell his boy that he would be having company throughout his new adventures. The excitement dwindled when he opened the door and saw Hiccup puttering around the kitchen, his shoulders hunched and lips down turned. It was easy to see the disappointment written all over his face and Stoick immediately wanted to ease his fears but the other riders needed time to pack the basics so playing on his son's fear seemed like a mean but fun thing to do just to give them the necessary time. He was sure Astrid would have to go through the twins' stuff considering they always over packed. That could take a lot of time in itself.

Taking his seat he pulled the platter of fried chicken to him and loaded his plate. "Where's the saddle bags?" he asked curiously, noting that Toothless had his saddle on still but not the bags.

"Upstairs," Hiccup grumbled, ripping into the chicken with his teeth with a little more savagery than he normally displayed even when mad.

"Ah…" Stoick nodded to himself as he buttered a slice of bread. He glanced at his boy and could see the misery setting in. "Don't you think that's a silly place to leave them? If you're planning on leaving today shouldn't they still be on Toothless?"

His son's head slowly raised, a chunk of meat between his lips and eyes wide with surprise and renewed hope. He chewed and swallowed quickly. "What?" he asked in disbelief. "I thought…"

"Your friends should be ready in half an hour," Stoick continued as he ripped a drumstick from a chicken leg. "Make sure to pack enough jerky and water to do you until you find an island with fresh drinking water and good hunting or vegetation. The first thing about finding an island to call home is making sure you have a suitable water and food source and is defendable." He gave Hiccup a crash course on what to look for when searching for an island to live on. Hiccup listened eagerly, his head bobbing up and down as he took it all end.

It was hard for both of them to say goodbye. Stoick waved to Hiccup and the riders as they left Berk for the great beyond. A part of him wished he could go with them.

For Hiccup it was freedom. He was finally breaking away from everything he ever knew to expand his knowledge and learn about the rest of the world. His thoughts were full of wonder and excitement but deep in the back of his mind he still worried. Dagur was out there developing an army with the treasure he had stolen from the ship wreck yard where Johann had hidden it. He was still a threat and without the riders on Berk Dagur could launch an attack and there would be no air force to stop him. However, the moment he discovered Hiccup wasn't there then he would probably turn his armada around to hunt him down if only to get the Dragon Eye and whatever revenge he thought Hiccup deserved. And after three years of being locked away in prison there was no telling what Dagur was capable of.


	59. Chapter 59

My Hiccup 59

Finding a suitable island to call home was far more challenging than Hiccup ever imagined. For as long as he could remember he thought his ancestors had made a mistake settling on Berk. It was supposed to be a temporary home for the Hooligan tribe, a place to set camp and rebuild ships until a more suitable home was found. It snowed nine months out of the year and rained the other three and the sun only shone with Odin's good graces. But after days of searching Hiccup was starting to look at Berk with fondness and everything he ever saw as bad were simply a part of home and some night he really missed home and a nice warm bed even if it felt like a block of ice in the middle of winter. He especially missed how Woden and Sharpshot would crawl under his covers on cold night and kept him warm while Woden told him stories of the other Hiccups, his ancestors, and what great deeds they accomplished. Now they watched over his father, caring for him while Hiccup was gone. Some might say Stoick the Vast didn't need anyone let alone two tiny dragons caring for him but Hiccup knew he would be lonely. Besides, Hiccup wasn't sure just how far out he was going or if it was even remotely possible for a Terrible Terror or whatever Woden was to fly such a long distance. Sure there were a lot of islands between them and Berk to rest but as Hiccup and the gang were learning, not all of them were friendly and some were downright dangerous to humans and dragons alike.

When they finally found an island to call their own it wasn't without its own list of troubles. First there was the matter of befriending the Night Terrors. Then there was deciding on the fort which consisted of many arguments, a few fist to cuffs, and many long, tedious weeks of just getting it started. They camped every night regardless of the weather. Many nights it was out in the open, others under hastily built tents. One stormy night two of the tents were so badly damaged and torn to pieces that they had to bunk together, boys in one tent girls in another while the third, Hiccup's, was put in reserve should another one bite the dust. Those were the worse nights for Hiccup. He was stuck sleeping between Snotlout and Fishlegs and both of them snored so loudly that he had to roll his thin blanket and press both ends to his ears in a fruitless attempt to get any sleep. There were nights when he was ready to pack it all in and go home just to get some form of peace once more.

Dagur was far from his mind by then, far from all their minds as they worked diligently with their dragons to complete their new homes. In less than a month they accomplished what took an entire tribe several long hard months. It was only once the fort was completed did they return home for supplies and maybe a few articles from home to make things a little more comfortable at their new home, Dragon's Edge.

"So when do I get to see this Dragon's Edge?" Stoick asked as watched his son try to catch a few hens. There were while chickens on Dragon's Edge but they were providing next to impossible to catch so Hiccup figures two of Berk's finest hens and one roaster might help coax them out. At least they'd have fresh eggs in the morning – Tuffnut was against eating chicken meat since befriending "chicken", a little red hen he found on their island.

A chicken ran between Hiccup's legs nearly tripping him up. He caught his balance and glanced up at his father. "Ah…well we just finished construction so I guess any time would be good. How about today?"

His father shook his head. "No, I've got to start the peace treaty round. I'll be gone most of the month."

"Oh." Disappointment filled Hiccup's voice. He really wanted to show his Dad how much they had accomplished in such a short amount of time. That self-conscious little kid in him still wanted Stoick to tell him he made him proud regardless of how often his Dad already told him. He tried ignoring that little nagging voice in his head and focus on catching the chickens. "Well I mapped the route out for you so you're welcome anytime."

His father chuckled, making him look up again in questioning. "Should I write first and make sure you're not busy?" Stoick asked, giving his boy a wink.

Hiccup raised a brow. "No. My door's open just like yours."

"Ah…that's good to hear." But the chief was still grinning as if he had told some inside joke that Hiccup simply didn't get.

"Are you going to help me or just watch?" Hiccup finally challenged when yet another chicken escaped him. In the last fifteen minutes he had only managed to catch one.

"Oh I'm perfectly happy watching," Stoick declined with a little wave of his hand.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure," he grumbled, lunging for one of the layers and landing in the grass but at least he caught this one. He quickly stashed it in the crate with the other one and started stalking the rooster.

"You know Toothless would be perfect for this job," Stoick pointed out, pretending he didn't already know where the Nightfury was.

"Out fishing," Hiccup reminded him, although it would have been perfectly reasonable had the dragon waited and helped him with this one task that would have taken seconds rather than this long. He decided to try thinking of something else. "So any word on Dagur?"

"No but Alvin's ready to call a Thing and try to unite the tribes against Berserk to fish him out. Personally, I don't think it'll work."

"Why?" He got low and readied the net. He'd been picked enough times by the roaster to not attempt catching it by hand.

"Dagur is not like his father. He doesn't care about his people the way his father did." Stoick sighed and stroked his greying beard. "I spoke with Harold a few weeks ago. After three years in prison I would have thought the boy would go home and take back his tribe but he hasn't. He hasn't even sent word to his council. Harold didn't know anything until I told him. Alvin was going to but he was in no condition to leave Outcast Island. Dagur tried to murder him in his sleep. Thank Thor his aim is a little rusty with prison life."

Hiccup nodded. That was a good thing. He threw the net and like was with him. He bagged the roaster on his first try. "Did anyone find out how he escaped?" he asked as he placed the roaster in the crate.

"No. No one knows for sure. There's talk of a traitor but until Alvin's fully recovered we won't know for sure."

The heir stopped and stared at his father. He knew Alvin had been seriously hurt in Dagur's escape and that a large number of guards were killed but he simply couldn't imagine Alvin, a man larger than life, being brought down by Dagur. Sure it had happened before – that was how Dagur gained control of the Outcasts for a short time – but for Alvin to be injured to the point that he couldn't even rally his troops to go after Dagur seemed unlikely. Alvin was all about revenge. "He's that bad?"

"Dagur JUST missed his heart," Stoick confirmed. "But managed to do some serious damaged. Alvin was asleep when he attacked."

"Oh." He grabbed both ends of the crate and hefted it up. "Well I wouldn't worry. Alvin's next to impossible to kill. I think Dagur has more to worry about then him."

Stoick looked doubtful. "Alvin's not a young man anymore, Hiccup. He's not as fast as he used to be or as strong. One day he's not going to be here anymore. One day I'm not going to be here anymore."

Hiccup gave a snort and hip checked the gate to the chicken coop close. "That's not for a very long time."

"I certainly hope not, I'm expecting grandkids in the next five years."

"What?!"

His father only gave him that knowing grin that meant he knew stuff Hiccup didn't. It always unnerved the young man. Hiccup rolled his eyes and dismissed it as one of his Dad's weird moments. He'd been having more and more of them since Hiccup became a dragon trainer so it could have any meaning.

"If you and Bertha are planning another arranged marriage between me and Cami I'm never leaving Dragon's Edge," he threatened for all the good it would do.

"Camicazi has a boyfriend," Stoick informed him but he still had the look of the cat that got the cream.

Hiccup shook his head. Maybe all old men were weird. When his father took the crate from him he didn't object. He was used to hauling heavy stuff but sometimes it was nice having his Dad take charge. They made their way to the town square where the rest of the riders were already gathering and loading the wares onto their dragons. Toothless was happily playing with Stormfly and distracting her as Astrid tried shoving things in her saddle bags.

"Hiccup, deal with your dragon!" Astrid yelled the moment she saw him, her voice clearly filled with annoyance that was rarely ever directed at Toothless.

The young man didn't have to say anything. The moment Toothless realized Hiccup was there he left the female Nadder to bound to his rider, his tongue hanging from one side of his mouth and a look of pure joy on his gummy mouth.

"What did you get into?" Hiccup reprimanded as his face was licked with one large smelly tongue that left his hair standing on end and dripping saliva. "Ugh…TOOTHLESS!" he cried in disgust. "How many times do we have to discuss this? Dragon drool does not wash out!"

And dragons thought Vikings covered in their saliva were the funniest thing going. All the dragons laughed which made the Vikings laughed while poor Hiccup tried his best to wipe as much of it off his face as he could manage.

"Dragon nip," he muttered, knowing the smell even with the stench of raw fish nearly overpowering it. "Should've known. Now calm down and hold still, I need to get these little guys tied to your saddle so we can get going. I'd like to be home before midnight tonight."

Stoick stopped in his tracks, his smile falling slightly. Hiccup had just called Dragon's Edge home not Berk. It was such a little thing, something one might think silly but for Stoick it was a little stab to the heart. It was hard letting Hiccup go the first time, now was just as hard if not more so. He did what he usually did and shrugged it off. This was still a growing experience for his son and he would simply accept it as such. Once Toothless settled down he attached the crate to the saddle and secured it with extra rope.

"Once I'm done with the peace treaty signings and the Thing I'll visit Dragon's Edge, son. I'm sure it's just as wonderful as you claim," he said, hiding his irrational anxiety – the boy rode dragons and fought Outcasts and Berserkers for Thor's sake! "I'll bring Gobber and Woden along. They've both been moping about since you left. It'll do their hearts good."

Neither one were there at the moment. Gobber had gotten together with several other blacksmiths to talk shop and compete in the best sword and axe forging competitions. As Gobber's assistant, Hiccup used to go with him to learn new technics and he was rather disappointed that he had missed out. The fact that Woden had attended was a little surprising. Hiccup had planned on taking him to Dragon's Edge but that apparently wasn't an option at this time. Maybe the next time they visited or maybe when his father came to visit.

"That'll be great," Hiccup told his father, unable to find the words to tell him how much he missed him. "So…ah…I'll see you next month?"

Stoick looked thoughtful. "Perhaps a few weeks. Maybe I can make a wee bit of a detour and visit sooner."

Hiccup brightened, his face beaming at the very idea. "Yeah, that would be awesome. See you soon."

His father nodded before adding, "Watch out for Dagur. He may not have attacked Berk yet but I have no doubt he's still after you," Stoick warned, patting Toothless's flank.

"You, too," Hiccup agreed, knowing Dagur would eagerly use his father as well as anyone he held dear against him.

The thing was Hiccup wasn't really trying to avoid Dagur. He had so many questions, so much anger and rage in him due to the Berserker that all he wanted to do was shake Dagur and demand answers, especially now that he knew just how bad Alvin had been hurt in the escape. Of course Dagur and Alvin hated each other, that was no surprise after everything that had happened between them. The fact that Alvin had let Dagur live was.

Throughout the whole journey back to the Edge Hiccup watched for Dagur's ships. Rumor had it he was growing a new armada. Hiccup had thought he was bluffing at first but apparently Johann's treasure had been enough not only to buy ships but mercenaries. If the rumors were right almost half Dagur's warriors weren't Berserkers anymore but something else, something outside the Archipelago and if Hiccup ever thought he was a threat before it was nothing compared to what Dagur was becoming. But finding him would prove to not be an easy task. The ocean was a vast place that went on and on for thousands of miles and even an armada of thousands could be hard to spot if not in the right location at the right time and sometimes that was a perfectly good thing.


	60. Chapter 60

My Hiccup 60

Hiccup did his best not to actively search for Dagur. He kept in contact with Berk, sending updates and messages via Terrible Terrors who proved more than capable of travelling the distance between Dragon's Edge and Berk within a few short days. Every letter his father sent assuring him that Dagur had yet to make a move against Berk filled him with hope that maybe the Berserker chief had gained some smarts and would leave Berk alone.

Sometimes their paths crossed. There were times while exploring the many islands around Dragon's Edge or while travelling to or from Berk that Hiccup would spot Dagur's rapidly growing armada. He did his best to avoid them, leading the riders the long way home to ensure Dagur never found Dragon's Edge. That was easy if Dagur didn't spot them or Snotlout and the Twins didn't start show boating. Then there was always a battle and it was only thanks to the dragons and sheer cunning that the riders ever made it out in one piece. But then there were days when Hiccup and Dagur would spot each other and not a word would pass between them, not a threat or a net or even a spear, only a look. It something that always threw Hiccup. In those brief moments when their eyes met it was almost like looking at a long lost friend as if they were kids again and for a few moments hope for the Berserker filled Hiccup. But there were other times when Dagur's dark green eyes were filled with something Hiccup simply couldn't understand, not hate or insanity but something far older, far darker and all Hiccup could think of was when Dagur came running at him on Outcast island that night after taking out some of Alvin's strongest guards. It was a look that brought fear to Hiccup far faster than any of Dagur's threat or barbs or even having his men aiming crossbows at his heart. Those were the days Hiccup fled, instinct telling him that distance was the best thing for him and Toothless.

How Dagur and his men escaped Outcast Island weighed heavily on Hiccup's mind. No matter how much he tried not to worry about Dagur he did. The few encounters they had since Dagur's escape only proved he was deteriorating, that whatever Alvin had tried to rehabilitate him had failed and now Dagur was more of a danger than ever before and Hiccup wanted to know why.

It had been a long time since Hiccup last stepped foot on Outcast soil but many things had changed in that time. Guards no longer yelled out "Dragon Rider!" upon the sight of him and Toothless but lit up the new landing pad built over the remains of the dragon killing ring to house guest dragons and their masters. It was another one of Hiccup's designs but he hadn't known Alvin had a copy of the blueprints and he wasn't exactly happy about it. But that was quickly forgotten when he threw open the door of the Great Hall and stormed inside.

"Alvin, what in Helheim…" he began when spotted the large man leaning over a large table with a huge map and numerous wooden boats on it. That was not uncommon, what was was the tall walking staff and the way his left shoulder drooped and the deep bags under his eyes. He looked to have gained ten years in the months since they last saw each other. He did not look like the same, proud, uptight Outcast that normally visited Berk and tried bribing Hiccup into training his dragons. "What happened to you?" Hiccup asked bluntly, his pace quickening at the sight of the man. The closer he got the worse Alvin looked. His dark hair was now streaked grey as was his beard. It may have been Hiccup's imagination but it looked as if Alvin may have also lost considerable weight.

The Outcast chief glanced up from his maps and there was no denying that Dagur's escape had not been an easy one and his attempted murder of Alvin this last time had taken its toll. "Hiccup," Alvin drawled, surprised to see the young man but his face lit up and he hobbled toward the youth in what to give what had become a customary bear hug. Thankfully it didn't have the usual bone crushing intensity it once held. "What are you doing here, lad. I thought you had your very own island now."

"Sort of," Hiccup croaked as he wiggled his way out of the embrace. He stretched his back a little to ease his ribs before really looking over his former enemy. "So…uh…" he began, not sure how or if he should address the matter of the multiply injuries Alvin had sustained at Dagur's hands. He sucked in his bottom lip for a moment before playfully rubbing his aching ribs. "So you and Dad still debating over who's going to break my ribs first?"

Alvin raised a surprised brow then smirked, realizing what the boy was trying to do. "Aye, well it's no fun if we break them all at once, eh? I keep telling him one at a time is key."

The joke made Hiccup relax. They still didn't see eye to eye but Alvin actually got his sarcasm and whether they were at war or not usually laughed it off or retorted in kind. "As long as you two wait for the first to heal I'll take the odd bear hug."

"Good, 'cause you're the only one I give them to. So how can I help you, lad?"

Hiccup glanced at the large map on the table, happily noting that Dragon's Edge or even the territory he and his friends were in were not on the map. "Searching for Dagur?"

"Aye," Alvin sighed but he pushed away from the table and hobbled across the room to his throne and sat heavily on it. "The little blighter disappears every time my ships catch sight of him. If I didn't know better I'd think he was you."

Hiccup made a face as he stood in front of him. "Is that a compliment?"

Alvin's dark sapphire gaze met Hiccup's. "I meant he may have dragons."

The Hooligan gave a snort. "I highly doubt that. Dagur thinks dragons are good for nothing but sport. He'd rather kill them on sight than try and befriend one." Except the Skrill. Dagur was almost a different person when he had the Skrill under his command. He was still a deranged maniac but there had been something different about him in that short time, something that had made Hiccup – if only for a moment or two – see Dagur as a potential dragon rider.

"Perhaps, but the boy is on the run and I intend to find him before he's forces are large enough to attack my island again." Alvin sat back and looked Hiccup over, taking in how much the youth had grown since they first met so long ago. "But that's not why you're here, is it, Hiccup?"

It was weird how Alvin could read him sometimes, uncanny even. He was almost as good as Gobber. Certainly better than his father. "No," he admitted.

"Judging by the way you burst in here I'm guessing Dagur. You know where I can find him, don't you?"

The youth instantly straightened. "What? No! No, no, no…I was actually more interested in what happened here? How did he escape?"

For a few moments Alvin said nothing, his dark gaze boring into Hiccup as if he could get the information he wanted from the boy by merely staring him down. But such things had never worked before and would not now. Hiccup met his gaze with a look just as powerful, a battle of wills that neither ever truly won. After a while Alvin shrugged.

"Somehow he bought one of my men off then kindly killed the traitor before freeing his followers and attacking me in my own home," he told Hiccup as he leaned back in his throne, looking worn but not yet defeated.

"But how could he buy his freedom now after over three years?" Hiccup questioned, utterly confused. "He was stripped of everything. He had nothing of value, nothing to trade. It doesn't make sense."

"Since when did Dagur make sense?" Alvin sighed and closed his eyes. "I told your father all this. I don't know what else I can tell you."

Hiccup rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he began to pace. "I don't get it. The prison has a near direct path to the harbour and is a fair distance from town. Dagur would've been crazy to not just take his men and bolt for Johann's ship. Instead he takes out ever Outcast he encounters and goes to your chambers to assassinate you. How did he know where you lived? I mean it's deep in the mountain and not exactly the easiest path. That time Dad and I went there for dinner almost got me lost."

"I tried to be civil and look where it got me." He drummed his thick fingers on the arm of his throne. "Hiccup, I had Dagur in my custody for over three years. I did everything in my power to rehabilitate him and make him a better chief. I tried being civil and ate dinner with him here and allowed him in my home hoping that an act of kindness might work but nothing worked. The boy is unbalanced and there is no cure for that. Trust me, I had the best healers in the northlands and as far as my contacts in Rome look him over. Dagur is a dangerous man, maybe more now than ever before. If you find him send word and I will bring the entire Archipelago down on his head. Do not, and I repeat, do not, faceoff with him alone. You and Toothless are not strong enough to fight him on your own."

And that was pretty much the end of it. As usual Alvin invited him to stay for dinner and had his men give Toothless plenty of fish but they didn't stay long, only a few short hours as Hiccup tried to piece together exactly what happened. Things just didn't make sense. How could Dagur bribe a guard to free him? Why would he take the time to go after Alvin rather than escaping right away? He could have returned to Berserk, gather his entire armada and attack Outcast Island head on. The Berserker warriors outnumbered the Outcasts ten to one. Something just felt off and it would bother him for a long time until he found the answers and maybe faced off with Dagur one on one.


	61. Chapter 61

My Hiccup 61

"Don't you have anything better to do than study that thing every free minute?" Astrid demanded when she stepped into Hiccup's hut, her voice filled with annoyance and a hint of anger. Her arms folded under her breasts and she gave him a pointed look, the same look she gave him whenever he tried training a new and potentially dangerous dragon such as the Changewing from a few years back. Her jaw was set, lips formed a straight line and Hiccup wasn't quite sure what he had done wrong to upset her so.

His fingers tightened around the Dragon Eye as if fearful she might try taking it from him. It was a stupid fear, she had never even attempted that before but the anger on her pretty face made him suddenly fear for the ancient artifact. "Um…" he began then wetted his lips that now suddenly felt dry. "No?" he asked hoping it was the right answer.

Rolling her eyes she blew at her bangs. "You forgot again, didn't you?"

He raked his brain in an attempt to remember what she was talking about. After a few long seconds that felt like hours he gave up. "I'm sorry, Astrid. Between trying to figure this out and worry about our defenses in case Dagur ever locates Dragon's Edge my mind is a little drained."

An undignified snort burst from her and made Hiccup jump slightly. That was a sound she made only when she was really mad at him, like really really mad. "You're the one who asked me to go for a walk tonight. You're the one who said the moon would be full and the largest we'll see this year. You even went on and on about the stars being in alignment and all that nonsense and that it would just be you and me but here you are playing with that thing again and forgetting all about our date." Her lips pursed and she looked ready to yell some more when her eyes suddenly widened and she covered her mouth.

Hiccup was just as shocked. "Date? I didn't…I mean I guess…if you want to call it a date you could." They hadn't really tried dating. On Berk they never had time just to themselves for more than a few minutes.

"No…no. I know it's not…that we're just friends," she fumbled, her gaze no longer meeting his. Her cheeks had flushed a pretty pink.

Hiccup found himself abandoning the Dragon Eye on his work bench and going to her. "Look, I'm sorry. I just got caught up with this and…yeah, I forgot. It was quiet and I lost track of time."

She nodded, her hand falling from her face as she took a deep breath. "Yeah, I figured as much. It's fine. We don't have to do it. We missed the sunset anyway and the clouds are obscuring the moon so…maybe another time."

He caught her arm as she turned to leave. "Astrid, wait. Let me make it up to you. We can still go moon gazing. We'll grab Toothless and Stormfly and fly above the clouds and…"

"No," she said gently, pulling her arm free. "It was supposed to be just you and me. No riders, no dragons just us. I just realized it'll never be just us." She turned and walked away leaving Hiccup confused and wondering just what she meant.

Was she asking him to give up Toothless? If she was he couldn't. Toothless was a part of him, his best friend, his brother. He turned to the dragon in question looking for advice or a shoulder to lean on. Instead the Nightfury gave him an expectant look and nodded toward the door. "What?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless may not speak Norse and Hiccup's Dragonese still left a lot to be desired for the young Nightfury but that didn't mean they didn't know how to communicate. Toothless again nodded toward the door with a wobble and pleat which in the simplest terms meant "go after her, doofuss".

Hiccup ran a hand down his face and sighed. "Yeah, yeah…I'm an idiot. Alright, I'll be back in a few hours I guess. Don't wait up."

The dragon gave a bark of mock laughter. Hiccup humor was lacking at times especially when it came to Astrid. The two humans may not be able to smell the pheromones wafting off each other but Toothless could and it was just a matter of time before they went from this childish crushing on each other to finally becoming mates. Either way Toothless had the entire hut to himself for the first time since the built their hut. It was time for him to stretch out and make himself completely at home. The hut was more than big enough for the two of them.

Astrid could move fast with or without a dragon. She was already halfway across the bridge leading into the forest. She was moving at a good pace, one Hiccup could never hope to catch up with her. That didn't mean he didn't try, the problem was he had been sitting at his work bench so long his bad leg had gone numb and trying to run on it was near impossible. "Astrid!" he called, hobbling after her, cursing his bad leg all the way. "Astrid, wait!" He gave up when he rounded Snotlout's hut. She was gone, vanishing in the woods to Thor knew where.

Gods, he was an idiot. He needed to keep better track of time and start thinking about her more. He liked her, he really did, he just wished he knew how to express that better without doing stupid things like forgetting something as important as a date. Whoa…not a date. They were just friends. Best friends. Well that might be a boat that sailed after this mishap. Rubbing his forehead he turned to toward the club house. Maybe when Astrid came back she would go there. If not he'd just go to her hut and sit outside her door until she returned and then somehow make up for his absentmindedness.

In a lot of ways the club house was like Mead Hall back on Berk. It was where everyone went for dinner, to drink or just hang out with friends. Hiccup rarely went there this late at night, preferring his alone time with Toothless to read or do research but after his goof up with Astrid he felt like getting something to eat. With any luck Snotlout had managed to smuggle some mead off Berk. Hiccup didn't normally drink but this might be a good time to start.

The Twins were mucking about in club house, Ruffnut working diligently churning what Hiccup suspected to be better while Tuffnut measured herbs and berries. "So strawberry vanilla or mix berry?" he called to his sister.

"Mix berry and vanilla," she chirped, taking the bowl from him and dumping into the mixture.

"Do we have enough ice?" the male twin asked.

"How many blocks do we have?"

"Ah…two. Oh, hey, Hiccup," Tuffnut called as he pulled out the ice. He immediately handed one to Ruffnut before holding out the second block to his friend. "You look like you might need this more than us.

Hiccup waved him off and slumped in a chair across from Ruffnut. "I'm fine but what are you two doing?"

"Making Ruffcream," Ruffnut chirp, pumping away at the tub.

"Ruffcream?" Hiccup asked, remembering the two going on about it before but not quite sure what it was supposed to be.

"Tuffcream," Tuffnut corrected, glaring at his sister.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. Well if he was going to spend the next hour or two here than he might as well end this argument between the two tried killing each other again. "What's in it?"

"Yak cream, sugar, vanilla and mix berries for flavoring," Ruffnut answered, her arms getting tired as the mixture began to thicken.

Tuffnut nodded and placed three bowls on the table. "You can add anything you want for flavor but you need a lot of ice to make the cream the right density otherwise you just have cold cream." He waited until Ruffnut scooped out some of the mixture before passing a bowl to Hiccup. "Problem is we don't have enough ice here to make it very often and I'm falling out of things to trade with Johann."

"Yeah, I miss Berk for that. If we ran out of ice or snow we'd just had to fly north for half an hour and then we had lots. We need to make a bigger ice box or cooler cellar," Ruffnut added, capping the tub of cream and setting it on the side.

Hiccup poked at the mixture. "I guess I can make a bigger ice box tomorrow morning." The twins were actually remarkable cooks even though they enjoyed playing pranks and proclaiming to have put things in the food that they didn't usually for shock value and to scare Snotlout. Hiccup had come to the conclusion that it was only them trying to be funny and popped a spoon full of cream in his mouth. A part of him was prepared to spit it out, fearing it might be like Astrid's yak nog instead it was sweet and creamy, and the vanilla giving it a nice kick while the berries added a tautness that balanced it perfectly. He looked up, pleasantly surprised and licked his upper lip. "This is good, guys, really good."

The two beamed happily at him.

"Told you," Ruffnut cheered. "And Gobber thought we were muttonheads for freezing yak cream. Ruffcream is going to be a hit!"

"Tuffcream," Tuffnut argued which immediately led to bickering.

Hiccup listened while he ate the sweet treat, his mind split between the new concoction to his issue with Astrid. "Why not call it ice cream?" he asked absentmindedly, licking his spoon clean.

The duo stopped bickering to stare at him in disbelief. "Ice…" Tuffnut started.

"Cream?" finished Ruffnut before the twins stared at each other, silently debating the new name between them.

"I like it," Tuffnut announced after a few minutes.

"Me, too," his sister agreed.

Hiccup just grinned. He would never get those brother-sister moments the twins had where it seemed as if they could read each other's minds and know exactly what the other was thinking. He often wondered if all siblings had that gift.

Tuffnut clapped him on the back after he dished out more of the ice cream. "You know, you're like the little brother I always wanted," he joked.

"I'm older than you," Hiccup reminded him as he dug into the treat with vigor.

"You're always ready to help whenever needed," Tuffnut continued as if not hearing him.

"By a year and three months."

"So let me help you with a bit of advice about the ladies."

Hiccup raised a brow and looked at him. "Tuff, what are you talking about?"

"Astrid told us you two were supposed to have a date tonight and seeing as you're here and she's not we're guessing you forgot again," Ruffnut clarified for her brother.

"Again?" Hiccup questioned before realizing yep, he had forgot about a few get togethers with Astrid since discovering the Dragon Eye.

"Exactly," Tuffnut chirp. "Girls don't that. Let me tell you a little something about girls…"

"And exactly when did you ever have a girlfriend?" the heir asked, perplexed to be getting dating advice from two people who never had a date before.

"I have a chicken now shh…young man and listen up." Tuffnut sat up straight and turned fully toward Hiccup. "Girls don't like to be ignored. They get very testy and violent when ignored. You're lucky Astrid hasn't handed your scrawny ass to you yet. They want to be acknowledged and know that they matter, that they mean more to you than some trinket or toy. If you want her to be more than just a friend then you need to treat as more than a friend."

Hiccup shook his head in disbelief. "Okay, let's stop there before this gets any weird. Tuff, you don't have a girlfriend. You've never had one and neither do I. Astrid and I are just friends, best friends. I screwed up and forgot that we were supposed to hang out tonight…again. It wasn't a date."

Laughter erupted from the twins and it took several long seconds before either calmed down. Hiccup's lips pursed in annoyance as he waited for their giggle fit to subside.

"Whoa…I think he's serious," Ruffnut said once she could control herself. Her smile fell into a frown. "Oh…she thought it was a date."

"She did?" Hiccup whispered, feeling bad again.

"Yeah, bud, she totally did," Tuffnut added, throwing an arm around Hiccup's shoulders. He gave a Hiccup a squeeze. "You would have totally made an awesome little brother, I'll give Dagur props for that."

Hiccup covered his face. Yeah, he didn't want to get into Dagur and the whole "brother" thing the Berserker had going on.

"Hey, she's on her way back," Ruffnut called from her post at the door, her slender arms folded across her belly. She gave Hiccup a knowing smile. "Might be a good chance to talk."

Their young leader hesitated a moment, his gaze shifting as a range of emotion flashing across his face before settling on a small smile. "Do you guys mind if I take the last of the ice cream? I'll build the new ice box first thing in the morning and arrange for as much ice as you want brought in as soon as possible."

Ruffnut laughed and waved toward the tub. "It's all yours."

Tuffnut gave him a playful shake before yanking him close and kissing his temple. "Best little brother ever!"

Hiccup shook his head and emptied the remaining ice cream into two bowls, one clean with a fresh spoon for Astrid. "I'm still older than you, muttonhead."

"And about thirty pounds lighter making you 'little' brother," Tuffnut pointed out with the biggest shit face grin possible. "I love this brother thing!"

Hiccup chuckled. "If I had to choice between you and Dagur for a brother I'd choose…" He started walking toward the door with a little swagger and both bowls of ice cream in his hands.

"Choose who?" Tuffnut demanded.

Hiccup just grinned at Ruffnut whose grin grew as well. "Goodnight, Ruff."

"'Night, Hiccup," she responded cheerfully.

"Who? You'd choose who?" Tuffnut demanded chasing after him but it was too late. Hiccup was crossing the bridge to Astrid's hut.

Ruffnut hit her brother's chest hard enough to stop him without hurting him. "You, you imbecile. He'd choose you. I guess that makes me his sister. Damn, I have enough trouble with one brother, I don't need a second, younger or not." She gave a playful grin. Hiccup might be older and taller but he was still in many ways younger in his social and interactive skills. They should have been a lot kinder to him when they were all little. Maybe if they gave Hiccup a little more positive attention when were younger he would understand exactly how much he meant to all of them, especially Astrid. Sometimes having siblings to love helped expose you to the love others could share. It was something Hiccup was slowly learning and would one day comprehend with all their help because they weren't just dragon riders, they were a group of brothers and sisters, a little family all their own. Hiccup was the middle child but he might as well have been the youngest because no matter how much he looked out for all of them and did his best to protect them as any good future chief would they protected and cared for him, too.

Her smile grew as she watched Hiccup timidly offer Astrid a bowl of ice cream. The shield maiden took it and after a moment of two of talking they sat together and leaned against her hut door, eating and talking and laughing, looking for all the world like a couple.

Ruffnut patted Tuffnut's shoulder. "Let's make some more ice cream before Snotlout wakes up demanding his fair share." Come morning she was going to make sure Hiccup kept his word and built the new ice box. Once they had that and a bigger cellar then they could make all sorts of icy treats.


	62. Chapter 62

My Hiccup 62

There was a downside to being the leader of the dragon riders, especially when off island and not able to keep an eye on the dragon academy that had been all but shut down the last year or so. Hiccup knew something was up when Gustav showed up on Dragon's Edge but had dismissed it as Gustav being Gustav and trying to be like the elder riders just as he had from the very beginning. The kid had talent there was no denying it but he was is reckless and short sighted and got easily distracted and spent much of his time daydreaming. The fact that he had outwitted Dagur, pretty much set up a trap for the Berserker all by himself giving Hiccup only the barest hint of what he was up to, and escaped with his life proved that the boy was ready to be a rider but Hiccup never thought that decision would be taken out of his hands the way it was.

"You what?" Hiccup demanded, surprising everyone present when he faced off against his father. "You gave me this academy, named me the riders' leader and now because I'm off exploring you're taking it back?"

Stoick was unfazed by his son's outburst. He had been working on a way to tell Hiccup his new plans for the academy to get it up and running again but they never had time, Hiccup's visits only lasting a short time where he was usually busy organizing supplies or helping around the village where he could before returning to Dragon's Edge with barely a huge or a few spoken words to his father. Stoick gave a hefty sigh, feeling his age more and more each time he saw his son who was quickly becoming a man. "I'm not taking it back. Gustav approached me about reopening it and training an axillary dragon unit to help protect Berk while you and the other riders are gone."

"But we're not going to be forever," Hiccup objected, feeling as if he was losing something he had held very dear to him the last few years. He glanced toward the group of kids gathered a few dozen feet behind his father. Gustav was the head of the pack with Fanghook next to his side, his arms folded across his chest and a smug look on his. "Gustav and I already talked about this."

"So I heard," Stoick acknowledged with a small nod. "But while you've been gone I've been here watching him and his friends interacting with their dragons and they've all form very strong bonds, not only with their dragons but as a team."

Hiccup waved his arms wildly as he gestured to the young teens. "They're too young."

"They're the same age you were when you began training Toothless. In fact most of them are older and had more time to create a bond than you did."

"But…"

"No more buts, Hiccup. These are our new riders and while you're home you're going to take the time to train them." Stoick folded his large arms over his vast chest and waited, his emerald gaze boring into his son's.

Finally Hiccup let out a huff of annoyance and rolled his eyes. "Fine," he conceded, his shoulders drooping in defeat. He gave a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked over his shoulder at his team. There was going to be two teams now. He had told Gustav long ago that he would be part of an axillary but that had been to keep him out of trouble with promises of officially training him one day. He just didn't expect it to actually be today. Scratching his head he tried to think of where to begin. Well that was actually quite easy really. He started with the dragons. Every dragon had its class and to best understand them was to partner the rider with an elder rider possessing a similar dragon. It worked well for most of the kids but not for Gustav. Gustav attached himself to Hiccup's hip, making sure the Dragon Master finally kept his word.

"I can't believe you went to my Dad," Hiccup grumbled as he set up targets for Fanghook.

Gustav snorted. "I can't believe you made me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Three years, Hiccup. It's been three years. You know I was this close to really joining up with Dagur." He held his thumb and forefinger a fraction of an inch apart. "If he wasn't such a loon I'd be with him right now. You know he has a thing for you, right?"

Hiccup ignored the last part. "You would have been making the worse mistake of your life."

"Yeah? He said I reminded him a lot of you when you were young. He got all creepy about it too. 'Oh, Hiccup's my brother, Gustav but you can be my brother, too. You have the same squeaky voice when you get scared, did you know that Gustav? I might just call you Hiccup the Second, you wouldn't mind that would you, Gustav?' All it was the whole I was there was Hiccup this and Hiccup that. If I wanted to listen to that all day I'd just hang around your adoring fans. Food was good though."

A smirk tugged at one side of Hiccup's mouth. "Well as long as the food was good it wasn't all bad."

"He's obsessed with you."

"I know."

For a few moments neither said anything but it only lasted a short time. Gustav was never good as staying quiet long.

"You know I've never met anyone like him. He goes from friendly to crazy at a drop of a helmet. He can be your friend and a heartbeat later your worse enemy and then back again. Do you think it's a mental problem?"

Hiccup sighed as he stepped away from the barrel he set up. "Forget about Dagur and focus. You and Hookfang have been together longer than the other kids and their dragons. If you're going to be their leader then you need to show by example. You and Hookfang need to be in perfect sync. You have to be able to communicate without words, know each other's movements. We'll start with voice commands then work our way up to hand gestures."

"Hey, Hiccup, do you think Dagur might be gay?" Gustav asked, not paying any real attention.

Hiccup's shoulders tensed and he turned around slowly. "What?"

The younger boy leaned back in his saddle on Fanghook's neck. "Well, I mean he obviously thinks the world of you but you'd think if he really wanted to hurt you he'd go after Astrid. She's practically your girlfriend. I mean her name's tattooed on his arm like some crazy hit list."

"What… Gustav, focus. I want Fanghook to eat each of them one at a time." He got out of the way but of course Gustav never gave the command and the purple Monstrous Nightmare gave Hiccup a happy puppy dog face. It was obvious Gustav wasn't going to do anything until he had all his concerns about Dagur off his chest. "Spill it, Gustav. What happened with Dagur that you haven't told me yet?"

And now the kid button up.

Rolling his eyes Hiccup looked skyward to where the other riders seemed to be having better luck with their students. "I know Astrid's name is on his arm, Gustav, right under mine. It's why I've been trying to deal with him on my own," he confessed, scratching Toothless frills as he leaned against his best friend. "I don't want her or anyone else to get hurt, including you. You and Fanghook could have been killed and it would have been my fault. My fault for not stopping him. My fault for not training you sooner."

"Hey, it's not all your fault," Gustav soothed before reneging his words. "Well yeah, you should have begun training me like three years ago so yeah, it would've been your fault. I put the blame solely on you."

"Oh, so you listen when I berate myself? How about proving you're one of my riders and do the task at hand. Blast the barrels one at a time starting at the top to bottom firing left to right."

Gustav was not an easy student. It took a lot to get him to listen and do the simplest task. When Hiccup reported such to his father, Stoick listened intently, nodding when appropriate before bursting out in what Hiccup considered hysterical laughter.

"What?" Hiccup demanded, perplexed by the way his father laughed at him and the sniggers coming from Gobber who was bent over double. "This is serious! How is Gustav ever going to lead if he can't accomplish the simplest tasks? He can't focus on anything I assign him. He's always daydreaming or fawning over Astrid. And when he finally does what I ask it turns into a big mess that I'm left cleaning up. What? Why are you two laughing like loons? I don't see what's so funny."

Gobber grinned at Stoick. "I don't know, he sort of reminds me of someone we all hold dear," he said with a wink.

Stoick was trying to control his features but he chuckled loudly. "Did I sound like that when I complained to you?"

"It's like reliving Hiccup's puberty years all over," Gobber cackled. "But this time it's not us suffering through it, it's Hiccup!"

"You two are loads of help," Hiccup scoffed, folding his arms over his chest with a pout. "And I was never this bad."

His father schooled his face and began counting on his fingers. "Never following orders."

"Not completing tasks set before you," Gobber added.

"Daydreaming," Stoick continued.

"Fawning of a certain young lady."

"Unable to focus."

And the list went on until Hiccup was rubbing his forehead and wondering why on earth he ever went to these two about his problems with Gustav. "He's untrainable," he finally declared when it looked as if his father and Gobber wasn't going to stop.

"I said that, too!" Stoick laughed, smiling brightly. "Sounds like he's already getting chiefing business done. Perhaps I can retire early."

"Don't you dare!" Hiccup snapped. He threw up his hands and stomped back toward the academy to gather HIS team and head back to HIS island and away from this madness. He stopped short when Stoick placed a big hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, son. I've just gone through many a year with similar trouble from you when you were little," Stoick apologized.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I can see how much it's eating you up."

Stoick chuckled and patted his back. "The thing is, lad, as troublesome as he is you must admit he does work well in a group and has excellent leadership skills." He pointed up to where a fleet of dragons were swooping around the academy, in formation and under Gustav's command. All the exercises Hiccup had tried to instill in the youth was now being passed on to the other young riders. "I'm going to tell you a little something I learned the hard way. If you push too hard and expect too much it never happens, but if you step back and give him his own space to learn at his own pace he might flourish into something really special."

"Just like you," Gobber chirped, clapping Hiccup's other shoulder. "By the way, I'm the one who told him that about you. He's just stealing my words again."

"Gobber!" Stoick snapped, making the older man laugh merrily. "What I'm saying, son, is that – as – you've taught us – a book cannot be judged by its cover. You and Gustav have a lot in common. He's smart, cunning and thinks out of the box, just like you. You'll see. He'll make a perfect leader for the new riders."

"And while you're gone we'll keep teaching them. You'll see…everything's going to be okay," Gobber assured.

Hiccup had to admit they were as unorthodox as the original team was. Gustav, Adelaide, Clueless, Speedifist, and Arora were young and naïve and not in the same situation as Hiccup and his team had been, needing to learn to train dragons in order to save their tribe and end the war. But perhaps his father was right. Berk needed a secondary defense and if Stoick the Vast trusted Gustav and his team to do the job while he was gone then Hiccup was willing to trust him as well. He wrote down a detailed list of training exercises and stayed long enough to learn each rider's strengths and weaknesses to make sure the training sessions were personalized for every individual before handing them off to his Dad and Gobber. If they were going to have new riders then things had to be done right. Of course his version of right and his father's weren't exactly the same and a few things were tweaked but it wasn't long before an official book on dragon training was written and used as the basis for all dragon training and became the most popular book throughout the Archipelago.


	63. Chapter 63

My Hiccup 63

Note: I sort of combined two episodes in wrong sequence in this one without realizing it at first but liked it so much I kept it.

There were times when the riders were able to completely forget they were the defenders of berk and held countless responsibilities and were able to act like the young adults they were…or more accurately the teenagers they were. For a short time the twins had owned Dragon's Edge, the heirs to their great uncle's island. It lasted only a few days, the plague of Fireworms becoming overwhelming to the point that Tuffnut and Ruffnut had no choice but turn to the rest of the riders for help to stop them. Now the island belonged to all of them evenly and with the Fireworms safely herded to another island and all fire put out and dragons settled once more it was time to finally celebrate.

The party began at the clubhouse where Snotlout produced a barrel of mead he somehow smuggled off of Berk and cracked open when the gang went in to begin dinner. Everyone was too excited to think of cooking. There was a lot of laughter and poking fun at the twins, jokingly threatening to make them do the chores they had assigned everyone else. It ended up being a meal full of fruit and veggies, jerky, mead and of course the twins' ice cream which everyone had become a little addicted to.

When everyone had their fill the celebration moved to Fishlegs's mediation garden where they all lounged together in the natural hot spring and continued drinking and goofing off. For Hiccup it was a chance to lean back and relax. The hot water came up just under his shoulders and he leaned back, his arms open and along the rocky ledge. The ends of his hair dipped into the hot liquid and stuck to the back of his neck but for the first time in weeks the tension in his body was finally gone. No twins trying rule over them and boss them around. No Gustav and junior riders in desperate need of training. No Dagur and his armada hunting them down – well they might be but so far they hadn't found Dragon's Edge. Life was peaceful. His body felt so loose that he could have easily fallen asleep right where he sat regardless of Snotlout's Thor awful singing and Ruffnut's less than elegant dancing.

"Hey," Tuffnut said, lying on his belly next to Hiccup, his head propped up on one hand and breath smelling like a bizarre mix of cream and mead. He leaned his chin on Hiccup's shoulder moping slightly. "You never asked why I made you the table boy…stable boy. Damn S's."

Hiccup kept his eyes closed and tried to ignore him but that chin was pointy and digging into his shoulder most uncomfortably. "I already said I forgive you," he answered, too mellow to be over annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah…that's not what I said." Tuffnut hefted a deep sigh. "Everyone was so pissed off about the new status but I thought you'd be excited at least."

"You made me a stable boy. How was that supposed to excite me?"

Tuffnut groaned as if he was talking to a little kid rather than his leader. "Because you love dragons and who better to take care of dragons than you? I mean you already take care of Barf and Belch when Ruff and I can't. How many times were we dragged off with our folks and we came home to find you had feed them, washed them, and even trimmed their talons? Hell, you even read aloud to them when you're alone with all the dragons."

Hiccup glanced at him sideways. "How…"

"Walked in on you a few times and decided to let you be. That whole thing with Dagur seemed to take its toll on you."

"I didn't realize how obvious I was."

Tuffnut hiccupped then giggled. "Yeah, we can read you like a book when you're annoyed or upset. Astrid says you're kind of cute when you're like that. Annoying as hell but cute. She's right you know."

Hiccup wished Tuffnut wasn't digging his chin into his shoulder so that he could look him in the eye and see if he was telling the truth or just making up shit to be a pest, another Loki prank. "She said that?"

The male twin bobbed his head up and down. "Yep. She is pretty though, huh?" He nodded toward Astrid who was dancing with Ruffnut in nothing but her bindings and undergarments.

She looked like a goddess.

Hiccup stared at her, not noticing when Tuffnut pressed his lips to his temple in a chastised kiss before standing and refilling his tankard of mead. Hiccup's gaze travelled over Astrid's perfectly tone figure. She was so much more athletic than him but still very much feminine, still so beautiful it made his stomach knot and heart sing as it did every time he saw her stripped of her clothing and near bare before him. His heart beat even faster when her gaze met his and a sultry smile curled her lips as she moved her hips to the beat of the music Fishlegs was playing on his fiddle. It was like she was dancing for him and only him regardless of Ruffnut dancing right beside him and Snotlout jumping into the hot tub with him. Even the splash of hot water over his face didn't deter Hiccup's gaze. He and Astrid had been sort of dating off and on since they were fifteen. Dating as in if they managed to get a few minutes alone time they took it and from time to time Astrid would kiss him. Usually it was on the cheek but now and then she'd plant one right on his lips leaving him dazed and with a goofy smile for days to come. He had managed to kiss her twice and had been either hit or kicked twice for his efforts. So he sat still and watched, his mind on nothing else but the girl he had dreamed off since he was a little boy and thought girls were icky. They may not be a couple and maybe they never will be but he could appreciate her beauty. She would always be the most beautiful girl in the world to him.

The party lasted until the wee hours of the morning and moved from the hot tub to the beach. Unlike the frigid waters that surround Berk no matter what time of year it was, around Dragon's Edge the sea was warm. The riders didn't go past their depth levels, each one drunk but remembering the importance of staying close to each other and safe. Snotlout had filled a jug full of mead and passed it around, cackling like a madman about the hangover they would all have come morning and he wasn't wrong. By the time they made the hike back up to the clubhouse, everyone too drunk and giddy to consider calling their dragons for a ride, exhaustion was pulling at all their minds and simply happy to have made it that far before picking out spots on the floor to camp out. The beach would have been perfectly fine if not for the high tide rolling in.

Hiccup found a nice little spot where Toothless was already building a nest and curled up against him, reading for a long, quiet nap. He was already nodding off, the warmth and even breathing of his dragon lulling him off into dreamland. At first he thought he was dreaming when a sudden weight pressed against his chest and a warm yet sour breath tickled his nose. His eyes opened a crack and he gazed down at a mop of blonde hair, still wet and smelling of the sea, contrasting the mead on her breath.

"Astrid?" he whispered, certain he was dreaming.

Her hand touched his bare chest just above his heart making it beat so hard he was sure everyone could hear it. "Sh…" she whispered, nuzzling closer to him, her long legs tangled around his bad one. "You're comfy…go to sleep."

His arms wrapped around her and he shifted against Toothless to make sure all three of them were comfortable. Then he rested his chin on her head and fell asleep, his mind repeating the words she had told him before they left Berk, "They were just friends, the closest of friends, best friends." Which meant it was okay to sleep together. He held that thought dear to his heart as he slept with her in his arms.

They remained like that until late in the morning. Even when Toothless awoke for breakfast with the two humans laying against him they barely did more than mumble when he carefully shifted the two off him and onto the floor. His nose wrinkled at the smell of alcohol on both their breaths before deciding they would be okay for a few hours while he went hunting with the other dragons. A gummy smile lifted his lips. His Little Freckle was growing up fast and already had a mate if only the two were sensible enough to realize it. He sniffed the air, smelling a familiar scent in the air and excitement took him. He bounded out of the clubhouse, his talons making the smallest of scrapping against the wooden floor. Leaping off the deck he glided down to the center of the fort before running west to where the scent was coming from. A happy pleat escaped him at the sight of the newest dragon to the rider family came into sight.

The Rumblehorn joined the team only days after the Fireworm mayhem when he tried warning the rider of an enormous tidal wave that would have wiped out over half the island including the riders. He and Stoick had hit it off almost the moment they met, in their unusual way. Skullcrusher landed just outside the fort, a happy rumble emanating deep in his chest at the sight of the young Nightfury. It was followed by a happy chuckle from his rider who patted the large dragon's head before swinging a leg over and sliding off the new saddle. "Hello, Toothless," Stoick greeted with a large fatherly smile. He immediately strolled up to the ebony dragon and scratched his frills lovingly. "What are you doing out here without Hiccup? Is that boy of mine keeping out of trouble?"

The Nightfury rolled his eyes and wobbled in amusement, telling Stoick in his way all about what had happened in the weeks since they last saw each other. Of course the Hooligan chief had no clue what he was going on about but dutifully nodded.

"That troublesome, is he?" He placed his large hands on his hips and looked toward the quiet fort where not even one rider could be seen. "Maybe I should have a bit of a talk with him, huh?" He gave Toothless a wink as he strolled toward the fort.

As happy as Toothless was to see Big Loud he couldn't let him near the clubhouse until the rider woke up and he jumped in front of the man in order to stop him while trying to explain to Skullcrusher the problem. The Rumblehorn's eyes narrowed in annoyance, not happy with the excuse. He followed Stoick with a huff.

Afraid for Little Freckle and his friends, Toothless howled to the other dragons, ordering them to wake up their riders. Sadly that was easier said than done. Snotlout was up first but he was so wobbly he didn't take the hint and wake the others. He lumbered around looking for food and drink, nearly tripping over Tuffnut and Ruffnut. "Last time I let you guys share my mead," he grumbled before settling for going outside and getting some fresh air. He turned toward his hut, not noticing Stoick's approach from the opposite direction, and debating over pulling out that package of crushed coffee bean his father had given him after the last time he got drunk. Next time he saw Johann he would have to request more…maybe he'd get Hiccup to do it since Johann still refused to let him on his ship. Besides, Hiccup always got the best stuff at a discounted price, probably because he was the chief's son and heir.

When he returned ten minutes later with the bag of beans and a pot of water he was startled to find the large form of his uncle blocking his way. "Uh…chief?" he asked meekly, thinking he was still half asleep and dreaming. He blinked rapidly, his eyes bleary before coming to the conclusion his chief was indeed standing before him. "Chief! Hi chief! Uh…Hiccup's still sleeping and…" He ducked under Stoick's arm hoping Hiccup wasn't sprawled out in the middle of the floor just as drunk as the rest of them or his uncle would have his head. It would take less than half a second before Stoick pieced together who smuggled the mead off Berk.

Sadly things were worse than he imagined. Not only was Hiccup sound asleep in one corner of the room but he was wearing nothing but his skivvies and had Astrid sprawled out over his chest in only her panties and bindings. Trying to be the good cousin and save Hiccup and Astrid a world of trouble he grabbed the spare blanket from a hook next to the door and hurried toward them, hoping Stoick hadn't spotted them yet, and threw the blanket over them before giving his cousin a sharp kick in the ribs and hissing, "Wake up! You're dad's here, idiot."

Hiccup mumbled some curse under his breath and rolled onto his side with Astrid snuggled in his arms.

Snotlout covered his face and swore an oath. Of all the days for Stoick to show up why did it have to be the morning after a night of heavy drinking and partying? It wasn't as if they did it often. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd gotten Hiccup drunk and have fingers to spare.

"Come on…wake up," he pleaded, nudging Hiccup with his foot then tried Astrid with just as much luck.

A high pitch whistle broke the silence, jarring each of the riders awake and causing Snotlout to slap his hands over his ears.

"What the hell?" grumbled Hiccup, cracking one eye open and glaring up at Snotlout as if it was all his fault which it usually was. Astrid gave a sleepy mumbled and pressed tighter against him.

His cousin frantically motioned toward the front of the clubhouse where Stoick still stood looking majorly pissed.

Hiccup didn't get it whatsoever and rolled back onto his side, his good leg wrapping around Astrid possessively, his nose buried in her hair. He was already to fall back asleep when heavy footsteps tugged his mind out of slumber.

"I better not be expecting grandbabies," his father's gruff voice said sternly.

There was no faster way to wake any man than the possible then of death due to getting a young unwed woman pregnant. Hiccup jumped and would have got up if he wasn't weighed down by Astrid and tangled in her limbs. "Dad! Dad…hi, Dad! Grandbabies? No! What would ever give you that idea?" He glanced down at the young woman in his arms, her shoulders as bare as his and he felt along her body to make sure she was covered and so was he. "No…no… This isn't what it looks like…uh…we were celebrating and…ah…got a little tipsy and everyone decided to crash here. We just slept together….key point on slept. Nothing else. Promise."

Stoick raised a brow. He wanted to believe his son, to trust that Hiccup would never take a woman's honor by getting duck and having sex with her but he wasn't naïve. The riders were at an age when many would have been married and starting families in his day not gallivanting around the world in search of dragons. It would be natural for them to be experimenting and testing the waters but Stoick would prefer his son married before accidentally becoming a father. To his relief Hiccup untangled himself from Astrid, still wearing his skivvies, and tucked the blanket around the girl more securely but Stoick had caught sight of the bindings, loose but still in place and a little bit of tension left him.

This wasn't the visit Stoick had envisioned. He had hoped to part take in a little dragon exploration to get away from the rather boring atmosphere surrounding Berk with his boy gone. The new dragons were doing well under Gustav's leadership but it wasn't the same as having Hiccup home. But instead of enjoying a nice morning flight around the island with his son he watched in amusement as Hiccup scooped up the blonde shield maiden, showing the surprising strength hidden in his lithe form, and awkwardly carried her out of the clubhouse as the others found their feet.

"How much did she drink?" Stoick asked, surprised Astrid wasn't more awake than the others.

The look of pure adoration on Hiccup's face made Stoick pause and a small smile curved his lips. He knew that look. His boy was still very much in love with Astrid even if things had not really progressed in the last four years. Stoick knew sooner or later things would go further, especially after what he just witnessed. Hiccup carried the girl past him, a horrid limp in his walk from sleeping with his prosthetic on yet again and maybe a little too much drink.

"Do you want me to take her?" Stoick offered, fearing Hiccup might trip and fall with Astrid in his arms.

His son shook his head. "I've got her," his son assured him, continuing on in that slow fashion that made Stoick still right behind him ready to catch both teens should Hiccup's bad leg give out completely.

He did let Hiccup get a few feet ahead of him before sticking his head back in the clubhouse and bellowing for the rest of the riders to get off the floor and clean themselves up. He would have a talk with them about the dangers of getting wasted especially with a lunatic like Dagur sailing the seas somewhere between Dragon's Edge and Berk.

When he caught up with Hiccup he was unsteadily crossing the bridge to Astrid's hut, stumbling a little as it swayed under him. "Whoa…whoa there. If you don't dump both of you over you'll sure as hell lose her." He caught his son and steadied him the last few feet to the hut and helped him tuck the girl into bed. "How much did she drink?" he inquired as Hiccup flopped on the bed next to her.

"I'm not sure. We were passing the mead around. More than me, I think." The young man closed his eyes for a moment, looking for all the world as if he might go back to sleep. "I know she, Snotlout and the Twins had some drinking contest happening when we got back to the clubhouse last night then she snuggled into me and…that's all I remember."

"Ah…" Stoick gave a nod. That would explain Astrid's condition. It seemed little had changed after the riders journeyed to Dragon's Edge. They continued their silly competitions only this time using alcohol and had it been Dagur and his men attacking none of them would have been able to defend themselves or their dragons. It was childish, fool hearty and completely Viking of them but that didn't stop Stoick from lecturing all the teens once they were awake and able to comprehend his words.

"You are Berk's finest flyers, our defenders and this is how you act?" he bellowed, pacing in front of the six young men and women, his hands clasped behind his back. "What was so great that the six of you celebrated to the point of intoxication? Have you forgotten there are only six of you here? Who was on watch last night? Which of you would have been able to spot Dagur and alert the others if he attacked? Not one of you!" His dark green gaze took in each of them, satisfaction filling him at the way they fidgeted, most still wearing nothing but their undergarments. Hiccup looked particularly uncomfortable under the scrutiny. "You can't rely on your dragons to take care of you all the time. You each have a bond to them, a responsibility to them more than they have to you. They are animals, you are Vikings. It is your duty to protect each other and them. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," came the mumbled response as well as a very shy, "yes, Dad."

Stoick took of his helmet and ran a hand over his head. "Alright. Snotlout already put on some coffee, I suggest each of you drink some and get some breakfast in you. Hiccup, how many blocks of ice are stored in the box?"

His son looked surprised and looked to the twins.

"Ah…four?" Ruffnut answered with a shrug. "We used some yesterday for ice cream."

"For what?" Stoick questioned, giving them odd looks.

"We've made extra if you want some," Tuffnut quickly added hoping it would get them out of trouble.

The chief shook his head. "This might end up a two block headache," he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Those who aren't dressed get some clothes, the rest of you eat and prepare for training."

"What?" everyone cried with a series objections.

"Dad, you can't be serious!" Hiccup objected only to be silenced by one hard look.

"If the lot of you can drink like Vikings then you can fight like Vikings. One hour then meet me at the academy."

The room filled with moaning but each of them did as they were told. The twins staggered off to find their clothes. Fishlegs dumped himself at the table with a bowl of gruel, no one in any condition to make anything better. At least it wasn't limpets. Hiccup only poked at his then settled for an apple. Astrid kept falling asleep again, her head nodding off and landing against Hiccup's while Snotlout downed too cups of black, double strong coffee in hopes of waking up and enough to make a break for it with Hookfang.

"Never drinking again," Astrid mumbled, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before glancing up at Hiccup apologetically. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he answered with a sheepishly smile that grew when she smiled as well. She looked incredibly cute with her hair disheveled despite the bags under her eyes.

All parents had different theories on how to handle their child's fist hangover and Stoick's was to make sure that even with Hiccup and his friends' minds still buzzed from the night before that if they had to they could still defend themselves. After all there had been more than one time Stoick and the Berkian warriors had to go into battle when not in the right mindset of drunk. They were nearly as effective as they were when sober but as long as the basics were covered and the dragons allowed to lead then the riders would be fine. Nonetheless he drilled the riders well into late that evening and each one was sober and able to think clearly once more. Then and only then did he back down and let them be kids once more.

That night he spent in Hiccup's hut, admiring how much work his son had put into his home away from home with its own forge and workstation, assortment of prosthetic tails hanging off one wall while numerous shields contrasted by both of them and once adorn their home on Berk hang off the others. It was very homely yet still felt very alien to Stoick. This was not their home it was Hiccup's alone.

"I'm sorry, Dad," the boy apologized for the umpteenth time since being awoken that morning. "I should have kept better control of things it's just with everything going on, the twins momentarily owning the island then Skullcrusher wrecking the place and Dagur and everything we just needed some down time and a celebration seemed the way to go and…we over did it."

"It happens to the best of us, son. Don't fret over it." He patted Hiccup's shoulder before taking a free chair and sat across from him. "What I'm wondering about is when you're finally going to sit down and talk with Astrid about how you feel about her. There's obviously something between you."

Hiccup quickly shook his head. "We're just friends, Dad. She's my best friend. I'm not going to do anything to destroy that."

Stoick nodded thoughtfully. "It didn't look that innocent when I found you."

Hiccup only waved his arms in denial. "Like you said, we had too much to drink. She doesn't think of me as anything other than a friend." His face fell into a look of depression and a small shimmer of tears lined his lashes. "We're just friends," he repeated although Stoick could easily see the want and longing for it to be something much much more.

Neither heard the small shuffle of feet outside Hiccup's door where Astrid stood absently eavesdropping and hearing every word. Her fist which had been posed to knock dropped to her side and her eyes suddenly stung with the onset of tears she had never let fall before. She hoped to get a few minutes alone with Hiccup to discuss what had happened and maybe perhaps talk about finally moving forward with a relationship. It seemed he had already made his decision. They were just friends, best friends but nothing more than friends. And if that was what he wanted she would comply if only to ensure their friendship never ended because that was what for the ones you loved, stand by them even when they didn't feel the same as you do for them. Her hand fell on the door but she didn't knock. Instead she turned away and retreated to her own hut to work through her feelings about what she just heard and find a way to move past it without damaging their friendship.


	64. Chapter 64

My Hiccup 64

In light that new episodes of RTTE won't be out until Christmas I need to make some stuff up again. This may or may not be correct but hey, it's fanfiction so who cares. If I'm still adding to this fic come December I can always correct it.

Things had sort of changed between Hiccup and Astrid. It wasn't much, very subtle at first but it was soon noticeable to all the riders. Astrid was giving Hiccup more space. They still laughed and joked around but those little touches to the arm, brief brushes of finger tips and hips had stopped. Hiccup didn't really notice at first. His mind had become preoccupied by an old friend that showed up out of nowhere and took them all by surprise.

Heather had changed over the last three years since they last saw each other. She was still as cunning and clever as before but there was an anger in her none of them quite understood. She was clad in armor, metal scales collected from her dragon, Windshear. There was such determination in her it was almost frightening and while the other riders welcomed her with wide arms Hiccup found himself being more cautious, watching her with keen eyes.

All sorts of scenarios ran through Hiccup's mind as he tried to understand Heather's hatred toward Dagur and what it must have been like to lose not only one family but two, to be taken from her birth family only to have her adoptive one killed as well. If Dagur had done such a thing to him he would have been out for blood as well, or he liked to think so although he had never been quite that angry. The problem Hiccup was having with Heather's story was the time line. The last time he had seen her was when she was sailing home from Berk with her adopted parents. Everything had been good. They had been saved from the Outcasts and were now safe yet according to Heather, Dagur and the Berserkers had attacked her tribe and wiped everyone out. But why? It made no sense for Dagur to go about randomly destroying tribes, not that Dagur ever made sense.

He did his best to be a good friend and tried to coax her into telling him exactly what was going on, hoping to somehow help her. She didn't say much but stepped in for a hug that Hiccup was more than happy to give. He wasn't expecting to be kissed. It was just a small, quick press of lips but it was the most he had received from any woman in a very long time and it awoke a heat in his belly he hadn't felt in a while. The kiss deepened for only a moment before he pulled away, panting slightly before worrying his lower lip with a sudden sense of shame.

Heather didn't seem to notice and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're such a good friend, Hiccup," she whispered. "Thank you."

He held her a little tighter, feeling the need to protect her from Dagur and keep her safe but that heat he felt lingered and he found himself deeply confused. Even though he said he and Astrid were only friends he felt as if he had just betrayed her by kissing Heather. He just didn't feel right about it.

Things only made less sense when Hiccup discovered his father's crest on the horn Heather kept tucked on her person almost all the time. It was something so strange to find on anyone other than a member of a royal family, his family and there was only him and his Dad so how or why would Heather have something belong to the Horrendous Haddocks? When the surprise and confusion subsides a sudden surge of excitement filled him. Perhaps…maybe…what if… His mother had been taken when he was a baby, not even a year old but what if she somehow survived and was pregnant? Okay, that seemed impossible but could explain the age gap between him and Heather. Or, and this one he really didn't like to think about…what if his father had hooked up with another woman after losing his wife, if only to relieve some of his grief in another's warm embrace, and got her pregnant but rather than take claim of the child sent them away or…

His mind was in overdrive as one scenario after another filled his mind. He clasped the horn to his chest until he found his father and demanded an audience, for once not caring about his tribe's personal issues. If he had a sister he had a right to know.

The play of emotions that rushed over his father's face as he studied the horn made Hiccup's head dizzy and he had to brace himself against a pillar, his heart racing at such a tempo he was sure the whole island heard. "Is she my sister?" he breathed, the words sounding so foreign, as if trapped in a strange dreamed of something he had prayed for for so very long.

His father looked up and the expression was so said, so broken it was as if they were talking about the day they lost his mother. For a moment Stoick just stared at him before handing it back and carefully closing his son's fingers around the craved bone. "No," he said softly before sitting Hiccup down and explaining just who this horn belonged to and why their crest was on it. "It was a gift for Oswald the Agreeable's infant daughter," he explained, sitting across from his son. "She went missing at a very young age. Pirates, I was told. The family was on their way here for their annual peace treaty signing when their ships were attacked. Very few survived. The girl….Heather…she was amongst the missing and presumed dead. I didn't think your Heather would be the same girl."

Hiccup choose to ignore the "your Heather" part. "Pirates?"

Stoick sighed and met his son's gaze. "Outcasts," he corrected. "Alvin and Oswald were at war. I must have heard about the peace treaty signing and…"

"And?"

"Betrothal. You and Heather were supposed to be betrothed. You two were the closest in age and Oswald and I wanted to keep our tribes tied close together in case enemy tribes tried attacking either tribe. At the time it was politically sound."

Hiccup shook his head. "And what if we didn't love each other?"

"Politics, son. Sometimes love doesn't always fit in." Stoick took a deep breath and sat back. "But that is no longer an issue. You are both nearly grown, the betrothal never went through. You can both marry who you see fit." There was a little twinkle in his eyes, a silent question of what was happening with Astrid that Hiccup declined to answer.

"So wait…Heather is Dagur's sister?" Hiccup suddenly asked, slightly taken back by the notion. Dagur had spoken of his sister to him on a few occasions and Hiccup assumed that she was still around just hanging out on Berserk Island or something, maybe leading in his stead while Dagur hunted dragons and Hiccup. Surely she would have been leading his tribe while he was in prison instead of Harold. But if Heather was his sister then why would he be attacking her adopted tribe unless… "He was looking for her," he breathed. "He attacked the Peaceables in search of her."

"Perhaps," his father agreed thoughtfully. "But he has been in prison three years. A lot can happen in that time that he would not have control of."

"You don't think Dagur did this?"

"No. I think something else is going on. Dagur didn't simply escape prison after three years with next to no one stopping him and his men. There is something else going on here, Hiccup. If we can discover how he escaped maybe we can discover what actually happened to Heather."

That was a lot of ifs and maybes and Hiccup didn't like them one bit but it didn't stop him from rushing back to Dragon's Edge and after his friends to stop Heather from making a grave mistake. As much as he hated Dagur he didn't want to see the Berserker chief killed, especially at the hands of his little sister. Of course Dagur's gratitude left a lot to be desired. Hiccup kept one eye on him while he did his best to explain the situation to Heather before the Berserkers caught up with them. For one frightful moment he thought Heather would still follow through and murder her own brother but eventually she left with the rest of the riders, ignoring Dagur's bellows and offers for her to join him, after all they were they only family either of them had left. If Dagur wasn't so demented Hiccup would have thought he was sincere and really did care for Heather's wellbeing and a small part of Hiccup felt a sudden surge of jealousy. Dagur didn't deserve Heather, not as a sister or a friend or anything really. Dagur didn't care about anyone but himself. If Heather had been Hiccup's sister he would have cherished her and loved her and never let anything bad happen to her. Of course he really had no idea how the two got separated or id Dagur ever really did care for her but it just didn't seem right for someone like Dagur the Deranged to have a sister so inventive and creative, cunning and sweet as Heather. They were nothing alike, not like Heather and Hiccup who had so much in common. He said nothing to anyone about the would be betrothal. That was just an awkward tidbit of info he didn't want anyone, especially Astrid, to know about. The mere idea of being betrothed sent shivers down his spine.

"You can visit anytime," he assured Heather as he hugged her close. And then she was gone and Astrid was hugging him reminding him they still had each other. It was the most she had touched him in weeks and it brought back the comfort he had missed from her since that night when they all got drunk. They watched Heather and Windshear fly off until they were nothing more than speaks.

Hiccup walked Astrid back to her hut, talking only a little bit but neither bringing up what happened on the Berserker ship or Dagur's near death. It was not something Hiccup wanted to discuss with her. In fact the only he wanted to talk about it to probably didn't want to see him right at that time.

He waited until the other riders were sound asleep before flying off with Toothless toward the where they had battled Dagur and his men earlier in the day. They used the cover of night, sticking to the clouds or skimming just above the water to be kept unseen. It was a ploy they used numerous times against Berserkers and Outcasts alike, weaving their way between ships and silent as silent as a summer breeze until they reached Dagur's flag ship. Not want to startle anyone Toothless landed on top the mast, his long tail curling around the wood for support and wings pulled flush against his lithe body. They waited, watching silently as Berserkers paced the deck below, some on watch others finishing their duties before going below deck for the night. Ah, but being on watch at sea was a tedious task and exceptionally boring when no expecting an attack. The news of Heather's bloodline seemed to have made many of the men relax and expect her to surrender and become one of them. One seemed exceptionally excited and constantly looked skyward as if expecting her at any moment.

Hiccup waited until Dagur was alone, his warriors either below deck or asleep at their posts. "She's gone west," he called out, his voice soft in order to not awake the men. Toothless gave a low menacing growl when Dagur swung around and looked up into the darkness in surprise and barely made out Hiccup and Toothless's silhouettes.

"Hiccup!" he chirped almost happily as he strolled up to stand directly under the mast, forcing the two to adjust their position in order to keep an eye on him. "And what do I owe for this honor, brother?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes but kept from reminding him they weren't brothers. "I want to know what happened. How did Heather end up with that other family?"

Surprise filled Dagur and for a moment he looked as if he wasn't going to answer. "That's none of your concern."

"If we're brothers then shouldn't it be?"

Dagur didn't answer, didn't even make some quirky come back. He turned away and began pacing the deck, his hand clenching and unclenching as if in search of a sword or axe or some form of weapon that would bring them down but was not within immediate reach.

"I know you didn't kill her adopted parents. You were in prison when they died. You need to tell her that. You need to…"

"How would you know?" Dagur snapped, whirling on them in such rage that it stirred some of his men. "How would you know what commands I gave my men while in prison, huh? You know nothing, brother. You act like this know-it-all little pompous ass who thinks the world should all get along and be friends with every little thing that walks this earth but you have no idea what life really is. Get your head out of the clouds and look around. People are not good, dragons are not our friends and sometime little kids get lost at sea for a very long time. You want to help her and me? Then bring her back to me and maybe I'll let you and your idiot dragon live."

Hiccup gave a snort. "Fat chance. She wants you dead and next she might actually succeed."

Dagur's eyes narrowed. "That's my fight not yours. Now unless you want to be filled with arrows get off my ship."

The younger man watched him for a moment, his jaw set and a slew of angry words on the tip of his tongue. He was trying to help. If he could piece together what happened, why Heather and Dagur were separated maybe he could help them reunite in a more friendly way. Maybe by being made whole again Dagur could finally be rehabilitated. Biting his tongue he kept his thoughts to himself and gave a curt nod.

"Let's go, bud," he told Toothless. The Nightfury opened his wings wide and gave Dagur one last growl before swinging into the air and rocking the ship dangerously. Hiccup didn't reprimand him, he just wanted to go home and try to put together what few pieces he had. This was a puzzle that may prove much more important than the Dragon Eye.


	65. Chapter 65

My Hiccup 65

"I need your help," Tuffnut announced once he managed to get Heather alone in the cellar. She had been given an open invitation to visit and get supplies whenever she needed them. It had taken a few weeks but once she had come to terms that she was related to Dagur – siblings was too strong of a word for her just yet – she had taken Hiccup up on his offer and came to trade supplies even though they were offered to her for free.

She looked up, an apple between her teeth and eyes wide as if she had just been caught stealing. She quickly finished biting into the apple and hastily chewed before swallowing. "What? Why? What's wrong?"

He glanced around outside the cellar before stepping inside and closing the door behind him. "It's Hiccup and Astrid."

Her fingers instantly went for her double bladed axe. "Are they alright? Did Dagur…"

His hands went up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…no, no…it's not like that." He hadn't really thought this through. Maybe he shouldn't have sprung this on her like this. "They're fine…sort of. Operation 'Get the Clueless Duo Together' isn't working and I've done everything! They're just clueless! I mean we threw a big party last month and I thought for sure they'd finally get together. Hell, I thought the guy was getting laid for sure but no! They cuddled and then started the whole just friends thing all over again. Ruff tried talking to Astrid but the girl's in utter denial and Hiccup…if it's not a dragon or some mysterious device he doesn't know what to do with it. I'm at my wits in with those two. Like can they be any more in love and denying it? I think not! This is a new level of stubbornness even for Vikings!" He was yelling now and it was echoing so loudly throughout the cellar that he could have been heard throughout the entire fort.

He had done everything he could possible think of to get Hiccup and Astrid alone together. He had made up every excuse, pulled every prank and even attempted to pull off a romantic picnic just for them out on the beach with no luck. Hiccup was too busy with that stupid Dragon Eye to the point that Tuffnut was tempted to steal it and throw it into the ocean's depths. And Astrid, she was just as bad. She was always sharpening her weapons, refortifying her home or out training with her axes. He would have thought the two were purposely ignoring each other if it weren't for the fact that they still got together for meals and joked around like usual – almost usual. There was a tightness around Astrid's lips when she smiled at one of Hiccup's jokes or the slight frowns that marred Hiccup's face whenever he went to touch her hand and she automatically pulled it away. It was so obvious they still had feelings for each other but neither seemed capable of voicing it to the other.

Heather was lost. She stared at Tuffnut for a few moments trying to comprehend what he was saying and what it had to do with her. "Let me get this straight…you're trying to set Hiccup and Astrid up?"

He threw his arms open as if she had just hit brilliance. "Yes! Thank you! Fishlegs and Snotlout are so dump they couldn't understand a damn thing. Ruff and I have been working on this on our own for far too long. Do you have any ideas?"

She was silent for a long time, a little chilly from standing in the cellar so long. "Not really. This isn't exactly my department, Tuff. I hunt down Berserkers not set up people up. But you're right, either those two are blind or just plain dumb." She sighed and pulled at the end of her braid anxiously. She didn't know much about this love thing. She never had a real boyfriend. The guy she liked had been killed when Dagur's men raided her village and killed every last man, woman and child. It had been a miracle she had escaped with her life. So yeah, she hadn't let her mind wander far into the romantic category…although she did like to imagine what it would be like to settle down with a nice, smart man like Fishlegs. She would give anything to have a relationship like Hiccup's and Astrid's. Well, if the two ever finally got together. "Okay, I'm in. What do you want me to do?"

A grin pulled Tuffnut's lips wide. "Awesome!"

The plan was simply, in theory at least. It was a game of make Astrid jealous while not risking her friendship.

"I don't get it," Heather said breezily when she joined Astrid for axe throwing practise.

"Get what?" Astrid asked, eying the target nearly one hundred feet across the field.

Heather ran a sharpening stone over the blades of her axe. "I just don't think I could ever work side by side with my ex." Her words messed up Astrid's aim and the battle axe flew wildly into the trees stirring up birds and Night Terrors alike.

"Ex? What are you talking about?" Astrid asked quickly.

"Well…as the others tell it you and Hiccup have been on again off again and lately it seems you're ignoring each other so I assumed it's officially off," Heather said with an innocent shrug before throwing her axe, her aim perfect.

The blonde girl blinked. "Oh…we're just friends. We've only ever been just friends," she insisted, feeling oddly childish by her words. Her chest twisted painfully.

"So you wouldn't mind if he started dating someone else?" Heather hummed as she passed Astrid to retrieve her axe.

Astrid had no words to answer with. She was flabbergasted, taken back by the mere idea of Hiccup with anyone other than her. For a few moments she couldn't think, her heart racing with thoughts she never wanted to consider. "I…he's free to be with whoever he choices," she managed, her voice tight with barely concealed emotion.

Heather eyes her for a moment. "You sure?"

It took a few moments before Astrid was able to find her voice again. She gave a small nod. "Yeah. Hiccup's his own person."

"Good! So you wouldn't mind if I ask him out tonight?"

Astrid's jaw dropped. "What?! Wait, what happened to Fishlegs? I thought…"

She shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, Fishlegs is cute and all but I always kind of liked Hiccup. I just didn't want to risk our friendship. I always thought he was yours so I let him be but if he's up for grabs than I'd like to try dating him."

It felt as if Astrid's world was crashing down on her and she didn't know what to say or do. No one had ever expressed such an interest in Hiccup before. She had never felt threatened in such a way before, especially from someone she considered a friend.

"Astrid? Astrid, are you alright? Maybe we should head back to the clubhouse and get you something to eat. You don't look very well." Heather asked, concerned by the long period of silence. There was no denying that Astrid had feelings for Hiccup. Her face was pale, lips pinched and eyes far too wide. Heather held in her smile. Operation Get the Clueless Duo Together was in full swing.

On the other end of the plan Tuffnut was in full conversation mode as he leaned against the wall next to Hiccup's work station as his friend fiddled with the Dragon Eye. "We need to find you a new hobby," he said as Hiccup pressed different keys and rearranged lenses. "We've already explored all the islands in that thing. Don't you have something more important to work on?"

"Such as?" Hiccup answered as he polished one of the lenses.

Tuffnut rolled his eyes. If anyone ever called him dumb or dense again he was going to introduce them to Hiccup. "Hey…I was thinking, Heather's here, maybe we should have another party at Fishlegs. You know…we could set up a barbeque and big feast."

Hiccup shrugged. "I guess. Heather's only going to be here a short time. It'll be a nice change for her. Maybe it'll take her mind off the whole Dagur situation. Bud, slow burn," he asked Toothless before frowning when Toothless gave a tired grumble before opening his mouth and opening his fire glands into a slow burn. The wall lit up with a yet another map they had already explored. "So why all the interest in Heather? You're not trying to marry Windshear again, are you?"

"No! Although that would have been epic," Tuffnut denied even though he still had a lot of love for the dragon. "I just thought it'll be nice to all hang out and get to know her."

One brow rose as Hiccup studied his friend. Tuffnut was up to something, he knew that but as to what he had no clue. But things had been quiet lately, no threats from Dagur – the Berserkers had yet to discover their island although Hiccup doubted Dagur was actively looking for him right now and more focused on rebuilding his armada – or crazed dragons running amok. Perhaps a little down time would suit them all and Heather could use something to keep her mind off her brother and maybe have a little fun. "Alright," he conceded as he got up. He stretched his back, a little sore from sitting so long studying the Eye and gave Toothless a playful grin. "What do you say, bud, have a big fish fry at Fishlegs's? If you're fast you and the dragons can still the hot spring before the rest of us have a chance."

The Nightfury lifted his head and gave a laugh. Hiccup knew Toothless was not fond of that type of heat. The hot water always made his scales feel tingly as if he was being boiled alive. How humans could bare such water then dive into the ice cold sea was something he would never understand. He'd settle for the fish fry and goofying off with his dragon kin over a hot spring any day.

Hiccup playfully pushed at his best friend. "You're no fun, Tooth. You could make a cannon ball big enough to soak everyone."

The dragon only grumbled in response and lumbered over to his nest to catch a few winks while his Not-so Little Freckle went off to play with his friends.

"I don't understand," Hiccup confided in Tuffnut as he watched Toothless. "He's been unusually tired lately and no eating nearly as much as usual."

"You think he's sick?" Tuffnut asked, snatching the Dragon Eye while Hiccup wasn't looking and stashing it in his inner vest pocket.

Hiccup worried his lower lips as he went to check on his dragon. "I don't think so. He doesn't have a fever and his breath is the same fishiness as normal." He ran his fingers over his dragons head, stopping only to scratch at all Toothless's favorite spots. "I wonder if it's something he ate."

"Possible." Tuffnut patted his vest to make sure the Eye was safely out of sight. "Maybe he just needs a little nap. You'll see…in a few hours he'll be right as rain."

"I hope so," Hiccup mumbled before grabbing the fur off his bed and covering his best friend with it. "Maybe I should stay…"

"Like he'll get any rest with you mothering him," Tuffnut scoffed before grabbing Hiccup's arm and all but dragging him out of the hut. "He'll be fine, I promise." He gave Toothless a worried look as well and silently wondered if the Nightfury would indeed be okay. He'd get Fishlegs to check him out once he had Hiccup effectively distracted. No one knew more about dragons than Hiccup and Fishlegs and if they couldn't figure out what was wrong with Toothless then he'd grab Ruffnut and get help from Gobber and Gothi if he had to. Hiccup could not afford to lose Toothless. He might be a dragon but it was obvious to anyone with eyes that Toothless was Hiccup's best friend, his other half and as strange as it sounded, soulmate. If the riders lost Toothless they would loss Hiccup, too.

It seemed the gods were working against the riders that day. First Toothless's strange ailment that had Hiccup on edge throughout the whole party and constantly leaving to check on him, utterly ignoring everyone around him including Astrid who kept trying to draw him aside to talk, and Heather who was outright flirting with him and getting nothing more than a few smiles. Everything went over Hiccup's head that day even the crude jokes Snotlout sent his way and was smack for by all three girls. And things only got worse when Gustav showed up unannounced.

"Hiccup!" the youth yelled, jumping off Fanghook's neck and running full canter at the elder rider. "Hiccup, we've got a problem!"

"Kid, probably misplaced his whole team," Snotlout scoffed as he sat back in the hot tube.

Hiccup was on his forth checkup of Toothless and not in the best of moods when Gustav charged up to him like a little whirlwind of energy. "Not now, Gustav, I've got my own problems," he snapped, not meaning to sound so mean but his worry increasing by the minute over Toothless.

"Yes, now," the boy snapped with just as much venom in his voice which made Hiccup pause in a mix of anger and resentment.

Here he was supposed to be chilling with his friends but now he had a sick dragon and a young teen yelling at him. What else could ruin his day?

"It's your dad," Gustav said quickly once he had Hiccup attention. "He…he had a heart attack. He's on Bog Burglar Island. I think he's dying!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Gustav in disbelief.

"What?" Astrid whispered, leaving the others to go to Hiccup's side. She immediately took his hand in one of hers and placed the other on his shoulder to steady him.

Gustav took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "He asked me to join him when he went to visit Big Boobied Bertha and I guess they were having some competition or something and the next thing I knew he was clenching his chest and fell over. When he was able to talk again he said to get you. Hiccup, he didn't look so well. I think he's dying."

Hiccup's eyes were wide as saucers and he automatically glanced toward his hut where Toothless was still curled up in his nest. "I…Toothless…"

"I'll take you," Astrid offered, squeezing his hand in reassurance. "I'm sure he'll be okay."

First Toothless then his father, could this day get any worse?

Tuffnut exchanged a look with Heather as their friends mounted Stormfly. This wasn't how either of them planned things and now they were both considerably worried. "Do you want us to go with you?" Tuffnut called, gesturing for the others to forget what they were doing and mount their dragons.

"No," Hiccup called back, his hands on Astrid's hips. "I…I'm sure he's fine. We'll be back by morning. Take care of Toothless for me."

How they were going to take care of Toothless or cure him from whatever was ailing him was beyond Tuffnut but he nodded nonetheless. The party was over and they would all be worrying over not only the Nightfury but also their chief who was presently far from home and nowhere near any of their healers. Tuffnut had a bad feeling about this. On the bright side Hiccup and Astrid might finally get some alone time if they can ditch Gustav.


	66. Chapter 66

My Hiccup 66

It's not until parents get sick or injured that their children come to the realization that one day they might not be there anymore, that one day that place they sat or those mighty hugs that used to crush their ribs may no longer be there, leaving a huge empty gaping hole deep inside their hearts. Hiccup had grown up thinking his father to be greater than life, this huge figure that could never be truly taken down even after having been sick with Eel Pox or captured by Dagur's men. Stoick the Vast had battled dragons, fought Outcasts and taken down many beasts of every shape and size. He was not a man easily defeated and those few time he had been caught by surprise had only lasted a brief time before he took out his revenge. To hear of such an ailment as an heart attack taking Stoick down was unheard of and it made Hiccup's heart race at such a pace that he feared he might succumb to one himself. First Toothless fell to some strange ailment and now in the same day so did his father. It seemed unreal and if Hiccup didn't know better he would place the blame solely on Dagur. His grief and anger was so deep he very nearly ordered Stormfly to attack the Berserker flag ship when they flew by, any miles away from both Dragon's Edge and Bog Burglar Island. There was no way Dagur could have been in both places at the same time, nor was he the type to use poison. Dagur was always straight forward. He might use such a thing as a distraction but the attack would be head on just as it was now when nets were catapulted toward Stormfly and her two riders.

The Deadly Nadder easily dodged them before flyer higher, ignoring the Berserkers all together in her hast to get Hiccup and Astrid to the Bog Burglars. Gustav fired a few warning shots at the ships before following suit.

"They didn't even fight!" Dagur growled, stomping across the deck to the bow as he watched the dragons fly off. "What is Hiccup doing on the Nadder? Where's the Nightfury?" He looked back in the direction they had come and then toward where they were obviously in a rush to go. "Follow them," he ordered Captain Vorg. "Wherever Hiccup's going it's obviously important. Bring only two ships. I don't need Bertha going on the war path just because we're in her territory. I'll deal with the Bog Burglars another time."

When they landed several hours later on the marshy island of the Bog Burglars Hiccup was greeted by his childhood friend, Camicazi. She had grown considerably since they last saw each other but she still had a wild mane of blonde hair that often resembled a bird's nest and an armada of weapons hanging off every available space on her person. Her bright blue eyes were wide with worry and rather than greet the riders she grabbed Hiccup's hand and dragged him across the village to the hospital.

"It just happened so suddenly," she chattered along the way, speaking almost as quickly as she walked. "One minute they were goofing around with the annual swimming competition…he won by the way…the next he was falling on the sand. Once Mom stopped laughing and realized something was really wrong with him we rushed him to the healer. That was not easy. If it wasn't for that dragon of his we might never have got him here in time."

"In time…" Hiccup echoed, feeling as if his mind and body were separate and that he was having trouble catching up with both. "You mean he's okay now?"

She stopped right outside the hut. "Well, as okay as he's ever been I guess. He's supposed to be sleeping so don't wake him up if he is otherwise the Healer is going to be pissed. She gave him some powerful herbs to ease the pain." She stepped back to let him in. "Oh…and don't use any big words when you talk to him. The herbs are…well you'll see."

Fear settled into Hiccup as he slowly opened the door to the hospital. The last and only time he had seen his father in such a setting was when he was very little and Stoick had misjudged the dragon he was battle and ended up with a big bite in his side from a Zippleback that tried to rip him apart. That was many years ago but it all came swarming back to Hiccup as he walked through the dimly lit building to the back where his father was being cared for.

In those first moments when Hiccup saw his father laying in that big bed with nothing more than a thick cotton sheet covering him he came to the startling realization that his Dad was getting old. Oh he had seen the signs over the last few years, the streaks of grey that weaved through once bright red locks, the laugh lines growing deeper around his mouth and corners of his eyes. He was still a very big man and muscular to boot even his large hands, hands that could crush a man, looked papery and wrinkled around the knuckles. Age was starting to creep up on Stoick and Hiccup felt it bearing down on both their souls.

Of course that didn't seem to weigh Stoick the Vast down one bit. Whatever herbs he was given to ease the pain obviously wasn't meant to help him sleep.

Stoick was lounging on the cot and happily talking it up with a woman half his age with a twinkle in his eyes that Hiccup had never seen before except perhaps when he had a little too much mead and was competing against his fellow warriors. Hiccup's expression went from fearful to worried to shocked than to downright amused. His Dad – the terror of the Archipelago, Oh hear his name and tremble, ugh, ugh – was openly flirting with someone young enough to be his daughter.

Hiccup hid his amusement as he stepped further into the room. "Well I'm happy to hear the tales of your pending death have been greatly exaggerated," he teased as he came to the foot of the bed.

"Hiccup!" his father greeted with such joyous excitement one would have thought it had been years since they last saw each other rather than a few short weeks.

"Hi Dad," Hiccup said, his gaze scanning every inch of the man to see if there were any physical injuries that Gustav failed to inform him of. "How do you feel?"

His Dad waved him off as if he was making a big fuss over nothing. "I'm fit as an ox, lad. Have you met Belinda? The lass has been taking good care of me. Nothing this girl can't do."

"That's an oxymoron, Dad," the youth tried to explain only to get a frown from his old man.

"No need to be rude, Hiccup. If I was a much younger man I'd…"

Hiccup waved his arms. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…let's stop there."

The Healer only laughed at their antics. "I'll leave you boys alone," she said gently only to have Stoick catch her hand and place a chastised kiss to the back of it.

"Not for too long," he made her promise before letting her go. He watched her sashay out to the other side of the room and it was them Hiccup noticed the slight glaze to his normally bright eyes.

The young man rounded the bed and sat on the edge. "Are you alright?" he asked seriously, turning his father's attention to him rather than the woman he had been so enthralled with. "You don't look so hot."

Stoick waved him off once more. "I'm fine, Hiccup, honest. Gustav panicked for no reason. It's not the first time I've had chest pain."

"Not the first time?" Hiccup asked carefully, hoping whatever the Healer had given his father had loosened his tongue enough to tell him what had happened.

"Bah! A silly swimming competition isn't going to slow me down. It must have been the shock of cold coming out of the cold water.

"Or hitting it," Hiccup countered. Why anyone liked jumping in the ocean so late in the season was something he would never fully understand. "How many times has this happened before?"

"Hiccup…" Stoick started, ready to argue the point but Hiccup was not given in.

"How many," the young man insisted.

With a hearty sigh that proved either the medication had a good hold on him or that his age was catching up, he confessed. "Two, but both were your fault. Nearly losing you and Toothless to the Red Death and then the first time you showed me that flying contraption of yours."

"That was only last week!"

"So…you're fault." But he gave a big goofy grin to show there were no hard feelings for either.

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair. "Dad, you need to start taking better care of yourself. Berk needs their chief. Gods only know what will happen to us if we lost you."

"Hiccup…son, one day I won't be here and you will have to lead them in my stead."

"Not for a very long time," Hiccup said sternly, his arms folding across his chest like a stubborn child. "We're going to get you fixed up and home and there'll be no more of these dumb swimming in frigid waters nonsense anymore." His jaw set and for a moment he did a perfect imitation of his father that had Stoick laughing and saluting him.

"Aye, sir, Chief Hiccup, sir," Stoick chuckled merrily.

Hiccup's nose crinkled is disgust. "Don't start. Look, I'm sticking around for a while. How about you try and get some sleep. If the Healer says you're fit to go home tomorrow I'll take you back to Berk and have Gothi look you over. Maybe if we change your diet it'll be better for your heart."

"I'm fit as an ox, lad," Stoick objected but he lay down completely on his bed and within only a few minutes was sound asleep.

Hiccup sat next to him for a long time, absently stroking his father's long hair now free of the traditional braid and falling over his pillow. There was much more gray weaving through it than Hiccup first thought and a sadness filled him as he realized his Dad was indeed getting up there in age. Forty-nine was not old by any means but when you've led an entire tribe for most of your adult life, battled dragons and other tribes while raising a child on your own age had a funny way of sneaking up on you. He stayed there for nearly an hour before leaving to assure Astrid and Gustav Stoick was okay. It was odd, even though he knew everything was going to be alright he still felt nervous, as if he may have come very close to saying goodbye to his father and that was not a feeling he like what-so-ever.

"How is he?" Astrid asked when they were alone in private. Her gaze was searching, demanding he tell her the truth rather than hide it like he normally did with things that bothered him.

He raked his fingers through his hair and looked nervously toward the hospital, every instinct in him telling him that's where he should be. But he was torn now. The Healer said his Dad was okay and on the mend, that it had been a minor heart attack caused by over stressing his body but he didn't look okay, not to Hiccup. On the other hand Toothless was ill and no one knew what was wrong with him and Hiccup had yet to get him help. He needed someone who knew about dragon biology to help him and the only ones with that knowledge were Gobber and Gothi who would want to be by his father's side the moment he returned to Berk. He was at war with himself on what to do.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I just…I don't know. He says he's fine. They say he's fine, but I just don't know." He rubbed his hand over his mouth, anxiety getting the best of him. "He can't go home for a few days. Tomorrow the earliest if the Healer allows it but…"

"Toothless," Astrid answered knowingly. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "He's in good hands. Tuffnut will keep a close eye on him until we get home. He's actually quite good at doctoring. And Fishlegs is there, too and you and I both know he'll have Toothless spoiled in no time."

He sighed and pulled her in for the first real hug they had shared in what felt like forever. "I hope he's alright."

. . .

Under the cover of night no one noticed Dagur creep onto Bog Burglar Island, all alone but with his ship no far off shore. He knew the island like the back of his hand, one of the may he used to visit often with his father on peace treaty assignments or just to participate in annual competitions between other tribes. He may have been over three years since he last stepped foot on the island but he was still able to navigate it with ease. He automatically began searching for the Nadder. It would be far easier to spot at night than the Nightfury, although something told him he would not find the elusive creature here. There was a reason Hiccup was flying with the girl and her Nadder rather than flying his precious Toothless, a reason he would soon find out once he got his hands on his brother.

His grip on his axe tightened as he neared the hospital, bloodlust slowly weeding its way into his mind. If he killed the Nadder then Hiccup and his little girlfriend were stuck on Bog Burglar Island and he could take them captive and…

"Dagur!" a bright voice chirped excitedly.

Without thought Dagur swung around, the axe raised high for a downward killing blow only to freeze at the last second as big blue eyes stared up at him in excitement. He all but dropped his axe on his foot in surprise. "Cami?" he whispered before grabbing her arm and shooing her into the darkness between two buildings. "What in Thor's name are you doing? You don't surprise warriors like that. I could have killed you," he reprimanded, taking on a big brother voice he had not used in years.

She laughed at him, one of the very few people who even thought to dare. "Pah! You've been threatening that since I could walk and the most that ever came out of it was your weirdo dad throwing me in one of those tree prisons. How are you? Nice scalping by the way. You do that or Alvin? By the way, how in Helheim did you escape? Did you kill the old bastard at least? Please tell me you're shaving the beard."

A rare happy laugh escaped Dagur and he let her hug him. After losing his sister as a kid he sort of took to Camicazi as a replacement, not that he ever forgot Heather just that he had developed a whole that no one except Camicazi and Hiccup seemed to fill…at least until Hiccup betrayed him. "Fine. Alvin. Tell you some other time. And no." He gave her a cheeky grin. "And I see you've grown into a pretty young woman. I bet all the boys are chasing after you."

She giggled. "Now you sound like Hiccup. He's here you know. He's dad had a bit of an accident." It was only then she realized she said too much and remembered that Hiccup and Dagur were not on good terms at all and were in fact at war. "Scratch that…he's…their off somewhere else and…"

Dagur's smile only grew, one from amusement – Camicazi was not a good liar toward those she thought of as friends – and two because he already knew. "I won't tell him you told me," he promised, rolling his eyes as if he was doing her some huge favor.

Camicazi bit her lip and looked away deep in thought for a moment. "Alright but you two should really kiss and make up already. This little feud between the two of you is driving everyone nuts. Well, I got to go. No fighting here."

"Kiss and make up?" Dagur questioned but she just gave him a peek on the cheek before running off, no doubt to get more security around the hospital should he decide to go after Hiccup and his friends. Well he certainly was going to do that but now he only had a handful of minutes to capture Hiccup and drag his squirming little ass back to his ship before anyone could get in his way. He absently wondered what sort of accident happened to Stoick to land him in the hospital. Stoick the Vast was not an easy man to take down and the one time Dagur had captured him was only by pure luck because he had been injured in battle. "Cami…" he muttered as he turned his sights back on the hospital. It was late, no one up, not ever that Nadder that was curled up next to the small building.

Dagur adjusted his grip on the axe and moved stealthily toward the main door, giving the Nadder a wide berth as to not wake it up and alert the occupants within. It seemed all too simple. He made it inside with no one the wiser and quietly headed toward the back since their appeared to be no one else inside. He'd kill Astrid and Stoick and take Hiccup, make him see reason and punish him for his betrayal and…

He stopped cold in his tracks. Over the years Dagur had prided himself on many things. Little shook, not sickness, not death, nothing but then he had not truly seen anything like this.

Astrid was asleep on a small cot only feet away from an equally unconscious Stoick. One hand was stretched out and holding Hiccup's while the heir to the Hooligan's sat awkwardly in a chair, his head and one arm resting against his father's chest, his handsome face twisted in a look of grief and worry. Dagur had never seen such a look on his brother's face before and he was tempted to reach out and try to smooth it away. Pain and anguish Dagur understood but this worry and grief was something new to him. It reminded him of something he desperately wanted to forget, of a little voice crying while he was helpless to do anything but fend for himself. His breath hitched and before he could understand what he was doing, Dagur fled back to his ship and away from the three he meant to make suffer.


	67. Chapter 67

My Hiccup 67

A stiffness took hold of Hiccup's body when he awoke many hours later, his body twisted awkwardly as he rested his head on his father's shoulder and his lap served as a pillow for Astrid who's arm was thrown haphazardly around his waist. It was perhaps the most awkward position he had ever been in aside from the time Toothless had thought he was a lap dragon and tried crawling in Hiccup's lap and nearly crushing him after the whole Eel Pox incident. The thought of his dragon brought another bout of guilt for not being there for him when he obviously was unwell. Not for the first time did Hiccup feel his allegiance torn in two, between his father and his best friend. As soon as he knew his Dad was okay he had to get back to Toothless. Thor only knew what the poor dragon was going through under the care of the other riders.

He groggily lifted his head off his father's massive chest and very carefully tried to untangle Astrid from around his waist. "Astrid," he mumbled softly as if talking to Toothless after being cocooned in his wings overnight. His fingers gently traced a line down her back a little taken back by her position. "My lady…time for me to get up. Morning business."

She nuzzled into him much as she had that night they had all been drinking and her arms tightened about his waist. "A couple more minutes," she murmured against his thigh, her face a little too close his groin for safety sake. Hiccup could already feel a little surge of excitement stirring his neither region which wasn't really good given their position.

"Ah…nope, I got to get up now," he said urgently, scooping her upper half up and onto the bed where she was safe from the unwanted boner that was making itself known. He quickly adjusted his tunic, making sure he was covered as best as possible and ignored the large blue eyes that blinked up at him sleepily filled with confusion. "Uh…I'll be back in a few minutes…I just need to use the privy for a minute," he stumbled over the excuse that really wasn't an excuse since he did need to desperately void his bladder. "Can you…would you mind watching him for me?" He waved a tentative hand toward his father who appeared still sound asleep.

"Sure," Astrid answered, her brows arching in confusion of his behavior.

Hiccup only gave a curt nod before rushing off to do his business. While he relieved himself in the nearest outhouse he placed both hands on the wall and tried to clear his head. Astrid was his friend, one of his best friends, he reminded himself while trying to shake the image on her head on his lap which obviously meant at some point during the night she had come to the conclusion he would make a good pillow…again. But they were only friends, nothing more. She had made that clear when he last tried to kiss her. Sure they still joked around, play fought and bumped against each other whenever they felt like it and yes, she still kissed him on the cheek when she felt like it but there was nothing romantic between them, was there? He wished she was a dragon. He knew how to deal with dragons, male and female. The male would preen and try to get the female's attention and if she didn't want him she'd attack and make it known but if she did accept him they would commit in a sky dance then mate, the female usually the dominate of the two. He had seen numerous dragons do it over the years. And if they were just friends like Toothless and Stormfly then well…they just sort of goofed off like friends do. Those two were able to curl up and sleep together without Toothless get overly excited about it so why couldn't Hiccup do the same with Astrid.

Because he liked her.

Like, liked her, liked her.

He always had, far so long now it hurt but Gods forbid he could ever muster the words to tell her exactly how he felt. And now without Toothless beside him he simply didn't have the courage regardless of what his body wanted. Why did the gods hate him? Why couldn't his father be well and safe at home? Why did Toothless have to fall ill at the same time? On the other hand this might be the time he and Astrid could truly get some alone time and sort this whole mess out. He would just blurt out how he felt and see rather or not she responded in kind or would bash over the head with the blunt side of an axe. Honey and the Hatch, as his father called it.

Taking a deep breath he fixed himself up then left the privy and headed back to the hospital, intent on finally getting his feelings and thoughts out in the open. It was still very early in the morning and the village was dark and quiet, only a small contingent of female warriors wandering the grounds as if in search of something or someone. Hiccup was willing to ignore it except for a small prickling that began running the length of his spine.

"Hiccup!" Camicazi called, jogging up to him with a look of wonder and excitement.

He quickly shushed her, fearing his father might be woken up, her voice exceptionally loud in the darkness. "What's going on?" he asked, eying the guard as they searched every alley and between every building.

"Did you see him?" she asked, bouncing on the spot with her sword brandished as if getting ready to go to battle. Camicazi may be small but she loved a good fight and always seemed to have weapons stashed all over her person.

Dread filled Hiccup and he glanced away from her toward the hospital and then back. "Who?" he asked although he knew he didn't have to.

"Dagur," she chirped as if a dear friend had returned and Hiccup just had to know all about it.

Fear struck Hiccup and he quickly moved back toward the hospital only to be stopped by the Bog Burglar heir. "Oh don't freak out. He's already gone. He just sort of poked his head in the hospital then took off like a bat out of hell. I've never seen his face so pale. Usually he's cackling or making up some wild story to frighten me like he saw the Boogieman and he was after me or some such thing but nope, this time he said he had to talk to you and then he was gone. Did you talk with him?"

Hiccup's gaze was shifting through the streets expecting the Berserker to come charging out of the darkness from any which direction. "No…" he said slowly. "I didn't even know he was here."

"Well he must have got within ten feet of you. He was pretty well armed too. That's why I went for backup. I mean, I could take him on no problem there but I didn't want Stoick to completely loose it on him and have another heart attack. Those things are pretty serious, you know and once you have one your body kind of weakens…don't tell Stoick I said that. So, yeah, I thought if Dagur was here to cause trouble it best to have him escorted off the island but he seems he did all that on his own."

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed, his concentration not quite on her words but watching for Dagur. If he was still on the island he was still a threat and there was no way Hiccup was going to let his father face off against him. No, he needed to either get his Dad back to Berk or have him surrounded by guards until hiccup finally put an end to this nonsense. If Dagur wanted him so bad then he was about to get him.

He stormed into the hospital, a whirlwind of fury and all his earlier thoughts of finally expressing his feelings to Astrid forgotten in his need to finally put an end to Dagur's derangedness. It was a burning need, a great fire that he had been trying to quell for years. He had failed by trying to be Dagur's friend. He had failed by lying about the dragons. He had failed by trying to help rehabilitate Dagur. He had failed in every sense of the word but he would not fail again. No one was going to get in his way this time, not his father, not Toothless, not Alvin and not Astrid.

"I need to burrow Stormfly for a few hours," he told Astrid, walking up to her with purpose in every step.

The startled look she gave him was almost enough for him to think twice of his venture. "What's wrong?" she questioned, seeing the desperation and fury in his gaze.

"I just need to take care of something. I won't be long," he answered curtly, not noticing his father was awake until a large hand took his.

"What's going on, son?" Stoick asked as he shifted into a sitting position.

That startled Hiccup and he looked down with growing worry. Dagur had been there, not ten feet from where they all had been sleeping. He could have so easily killed them all in their sleep and no one would have been the wiser. So why didn't he? Why did Dagur have a change of heart at the last possible second? It made no sense but then nothing Dagur did made any sense.

"I…I need to check on Toothless," he lied and immediately felt guilty for doing so. But Dagur was a danger not only to him but Toothless, his father, Astrid and all his friends. If Dagur could destroy entire villages for no good reason then he could turn around and destroy Berk and everything Hiccup loved just as easily. "He's…he's well. I'm not sure what's wrong with him."

Stoick sat up a little straighter. "Alright, then let's go check on our boy."

Well that didn't exactly go as planned. Hiccup placed his hands on his father's shoulders and did his best to push him back down. "No, you're going to take time and recover. I can check on Toothless by myself," he assured, putting on his best command voice and taking charge. He was not about to let his face Dagur in his condition. "Listen, I'll shoot there and back. I'll be back by midday tomorrow and…"

Astrid was studying his face, her brow creasing with every word he said. "You're not going alone," she said which such finality that both men looked at her.

"No, it's too dangerous for you to go alone," Stoick agreed, surprising Hiccup.

"I've flown from Dragon's Edge to Berk on my own many times now. Why would here to Dragon's Edge be more dangerous. You two are just worrying over nothing. I'll be fine," Hiccup argued. "Besides, I'd feel better if Astrid was here to watch over you."

"When did I become a nurse?"

"When did she become a nurse?"

The simultaneous arguments threw Hiccup and he was running out of excuses. "Ah…"

"Gustav is here if you're worried about me flying home alone," Stoick assured as he patted Hiccup's hand. "I'll be fine. Go check on Toothless. I'm sure he's missing you by now. By the time you get back I'll already be on my way to Berk."

With a sigh of defeat Hiccup conceded. "Alright…alright. I just worry about you, okay? Just take it slow for a while, no over exerting yourself. This could have been much worse."

"Aye, you take of yourself, too, son." Stoick gave Hiccup's hand a tight squeeze, not enough to hurt but enough to remind him he was there then sent them off, deep down knowing that something more than Toothless was troubling his boy. Or maybe Toothless was in far worse condition than him and Hiccup had left him with his friends to make sure his father was alright, after all a heart attack could be as fatal as an axe blade to the throat. Whatever the situation he did not want Hiccup alone, especially if he lost Toothless to whatever ailment had befallen the Nightfury.

. . .

"Alright, spill it, what's really going on?" Astrid demanded once they were in the air and speeding away from Bog Burglar Island.

Hiccup had one hand on her hip and the other on Stormfly flank as he looked down at the sea below. "Not so high," he ordered as he scanned the dark sea below and around for ships.

"Are you going to tell me what wrong or what?" she snapped back, hating when Hiccup got in this mood. Something had happened and he was being all hush-hush about it to the point he had not even wanted her to accompany him. "Speak now or swim home," she threatened.

An annoyed growl came from him. She had hit a nerve. "Dagur was on Bog Burglar Island," he finally explained. "He must have followed us. He waltzed right into the hospital, was right there when we were all asleep."

Her jaw fell open. "Then why didn't he kill us or try kidnapping us or…"

"That's what I intend to find out. I'm sick of his stupid games. If he wants a fight I'll give him one."

"Sure and have your ass handed to you," she scoffed with a deep frown. "Hiccup, you might be able to handle yourself in a fight but you're not a warrior for one, and two, he's a Berserker. A deranged, crazed Berserker but a Berserker nonetheless. They tend to kill first ask questions later and if you go in all gun ho you're going to get yourself killed."

"Then what do you suggest, I just let him go and forget about it? You and my Dad were right there. He could have slit all our throats and we wouldn't have been able to stop him."

"I don't know…get the others and attack as a united front?"

Hiccup gave a rather unpleasant snort. "They have dragon proof chains and probably winches by now, too. If we get the others that just means more dragons for Dagur to capture and slaughter. No, you get me in close and I'll deal with Dagur on his ship, one on one."

Astrid gave an unamused laugh. "With what, your dry wit and sunny personality? Hiccup, get serious."

It was still dark, the sun only peeking over the horizon when Hiccup finally spotted the two Berserker ships slowly making its way south. It was easy to spot Dagur's flag ship, the Skrill banner hang from the mast like a beacon even in the wee hours of the morning. And sure enough Dagur could be seen pacing the deck, grumbling under his breath as his men manned the ship, sails at full.

"Take me in," Hiccup commanded, not at all his normal self.

"No," Astrid said firmly, guiding Stormfly back up to the clouds.

*Stormfly, take me down,* Hiccup ordered the Deadly Nadder in Dragonese. He had been practising his Dragonese with her for several years now and she took to it better than most of the other dragons. She immediately altered course and headed straight for Dagur's ship.

"Stormfly, no!" Astrid yelled but she was no longer in charge.

*Take out the sails!* Hiccup continued, not wanting to kill anyone but not willing to let Dagur escape. He'd throw the bastard back in prison if he had to. This was just a capture mission not a kill one…not yet.

"Damn it, Hiccup," Astrid snapped, trying to take control but now they had angry Berserkers firing upon them and Hiccup was still trying to take out this ships masts. "This is insane! Stormfly, fetch!" She pointed at Dagur, hoping the game of fetch she had been teaching her dragon was enough to capture Dagur and end this madness. Problem was…the Berserkers were trying to catch them to. Chains shot out, narrowly missing them by mere millimetres, one catching a few strains of her hair and pulling them out painfully. "That's it! We're out of here."

Stormfly shot a volley of quills at the ships, destroying their sails and cutting through their masts. But they didn't retreat as Astrid planned. Hiccup was in a rare mood and ordered the Nadder to come in low, swooping between the two vessels so that they would fire at one another and unintentionally disabled each other. It was a clever plan and worked brilliantly as Dagur's ship's haul was pierced by one of the deadly chains and soon took on water as it list to one side.

"Abandon ship!" Savage ordered as the other vessel moved in close enough to take on passengers but by this point Dagur was just as enraged as Hiccup.

"Bring them down!" he ordered, taking charge of one of the winches when he men choose to abandon their post rather than follow orders. A cruel smile curled one side of his mouth as he took aim of the harpoon and a moment later the chain was released and directed in what should have been a perfect shot had the dragon not banked at just that moment. The chain sailed in a beautiful arch between the dragon's wings and may have wrapped around its neck had her riders not been in the way. It smacked right into the back of Hiccup's head and the shock of sudden intense pain caused the youth to lose his grip and tumble backwards, rolling off Stormfly and down into the warm sea below, a section of sea that followed the path of the summer current, a very dangerous and deadly place for anyone to land, especially with an open pleading wound as Hiccup now had. A danger Dagur ignored all together as he dove into the water after his prey.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed, Stormfly once more banking and turning mid-flight to see what had happened to their friend.

No matter where you were in the Archipelago there was one place everyone avoided and that was the summer current. The most dangerous, untrainable dragons lived in those warm waters, creatures that would make the great white look like a good pet to have. Sharkworms could smell blood from hundreds of miles away and swarmed so quickly there was rarely a chance of survival. Astrid knew this but regardless ordered Stormfly to dive into the water in hopes of finding and rescuing Hiccup but he had landed close to the sinking ship and the tow pulled him deep, deep under the water as it rolled first on its side, dumping the remaining Berserkers before capsizing all together so that only the haul floated above water, but even that was sinking quickly.

Again and again they dove, searching through bubbles and countless flailing arms and legs of Berserkers trying to get to the surface and onto the other ship before the Sharkworms reached them but in the darkness of early dawn it was impossible to make out friend from foe and although dragons had gills and could breathe in water, humans could not. Stormfly reared back when the first swarm of Sharkworms arrived and fired endless at them in a vain attempt to keep them back long enough to find Hiccup but soon there were too many and the Nadder knew a lost cause when she saw one. She abandoned the search to save her rider, a rider who was kicking and screaming and trying to get back in the water to save her Hiccup before it was too late, but it was already too late. When the sun rose the sea was painted red with the blood of those unfortunate enough to not reach the second ship in time.

There was no sign of Hiccup. No sign of Dagur. No bodies in the water just the red of spilt blood.

Nothing but red.


	68. Chapter 68

My Hiccup 68

He knew the moment he hit the water it made a grave mistake. The water was too warm, warmer than the sandy beaches around Berserk Island on a hot summer day. He should have used the nets to snare Hiccup but his brother had slipped through his finger so many times before that he didn't dare chance it. The net could miss or Hiccup could swim deeper to avoid them. Dagur should have got out of the water the moment he felt the warm, the Summer Current obvious in the water's movement. A part of him began panicking slightly, praying that Hiccup was not bleeding for even the smallest drop of blood would be enough to draw Sharkworms and Dagur had seen what the beasts were like in a feeding frenzy. He did not want to be caught in the water in the middle of that. Not even the great dragon hunter could hope to survive such an encounter.

He found Hiccup floating unconscious under the water some fifty or so feet from the ship, his body limp and arms hanging above him and sure enough there was a trail of blood coming from the back of his head and slowly dispersing in the water but it was more than enough to summon Sharkworms. They only had minutes if they were lucky.

The current changed, a pulling sensation dragging Dagur back as his ship over turned. He broke the surface long enough to catch his breath and see what had happened. His men were thrown overboard and there was much yelling and screaming as the men on the other ship scrambled to help their comrades aboard. In the distance the distinct shape of fins could be seen breaking the surface. Sharkworms moved as fast through the water as a Nightfury through the air. He had only seconds if that.

Diving back under he grabbed Hiccup by the back of his collar as he tried to figure out what to do, where to go. There was no land close enough to swim to and even if there was he could never reach it in time dragging Hiccup behind him. And he would never reach the other ship. His men were now fighting each other to get aboard, their yells and screams heard even under the water. That left his flag ship now overturned. Had it been a normal Viking long boat it would have been no good but since it was a trader ship built with several floors there may be a chance. There was a large hole in the haul but there appeared to be an air pocket big enough for him and Hiccup to fit through. He pulled Hiccup in after him and maybe Loki held favor for them but the lowest floor, the bottom of the boat were Johann kept produce and wears that needed to stay cold on long voyages, was now above water and still dry. It would be that way for long but it was better than nothing. He shoved the hatch open with one arm and gasped for air as soon as he stuck his head through. Then he dragged himself inside and Hiccup a moment later, dumping him on the ceiling now serving as the floor and threw the hatch closed. The bolt, unfortunately, was on the other side and the only way to secure it was to pile heavy crates on it in hopes of keeping the Sharkworms out. Once that was done he flopped down next to Hiccup and took a moment to catch his breath. How in Helheim did this happen?

Sadly he didn't have time to relax. Something was not right, other than the Sharkworm attack. It was too quiet. He listened carefully then rolled onto his side. Hiccup wasn't breathing. "Hey…hey!"

No response.

"Hiccup? Come on…what are you…" Dagur's frowned softened to a look of fearful worry. What if he had been hit too hard? What if he had swallowed too much sea water and drowned without Dagur noticing? The Berserker chief was dump struck for a moment then instinct took over and things he had been taught as a child came rushing back. He placed his large hands on Hiccup's scrawny chest and began compressions. He might have pressed a little harder than he should have. He was almost certain he heard a crack but he did not stop until Hiccup suddenly jerked under him and began coughing up water. The Hooligan heir didn't wake up but at least he was breathing. Dagur let out a nervous he hadn't realized he was holding and patted the younger man's good leg. Well one last worry taken care of.

Now for the big problem. The ship was sinking. It shifted as water seeped from the lower floor and slowly began to fill the room. The screaming of dying men being torn to pieces by Sharkworms was no longer so loud, no doubt very few surviving the attack if any. Now the dragons were attacking the ship, no doubt still able to smell the deep dripping from the back of Hiccup's skull. Dagur had all but forgotten it in his haste to get them to safety. He tore the hem of Hiccup's tunic and wrapped the soggy cloth around his head, starching the bleeding as best he could. The scent would still be there but perhaps the sea water may mask it or maybe the Sharkworms would get tired and leave them alone. Nevertheless Dagur drew a pair of crossbows from a broken crate. He loaded both then took a position over Hiccup and aimed at the curve of the haul where the thudding of the dragons bashing into the ship was the loudest. They were sinking fast now and if one of the Sharkworms pierced the haul the water would rush in and he would have seconds at best to fend them off and escape with Hiccup before they were trapped completely. If he shot too hastily the arrow could do the same damage regardless how small the hole might be.

Hours may have passed, Dagur was not sure. He stared in that position, the crossbows aimed in either direction with Hiccup unconscious beneath him. The thudding continued. The ship sank lower and lower still until the pressure changed and his ears popped. Then all was silent, as silent as a grave as the ship settled deep under the sea. Here the pressure was so hard it felt as if someone had reached into his chest and twisted his lungs. Getting back to the surface was going to prove to be a challenge.

The thing people tended to forget about Berserkers was that they were innovative and while Dagur may not have been the brightest of his tribe he did have a quick mind. He searched the crates for large empty jugs that had not been destroyed in the capsize. They needed to be large but light so that they held a large volume of air that with luck would drag him and Hiccup to the surface. He found two suitable ones, both filled with wine from the far off land of France to the south. He quickly emptied both, the contents mixing with the rising water that was quickly reaching Hiccup. Recapping them he tied a long length of rope to each handle and the other end of one to Hiccup's waist before doing the same to himself. There was no guarantee this would work but he was working on the assumption of air being lighter than water and that with luck there was enough air to carry them up to the surface. Of course it could all be not naught if they were too far down and it took too long to get up top. They could both drown and Hiccup had already almost done that once.

Taking Hiccup into his arms like some lanky rag doll, Dagur opened the hatch and taking a deep breath, dropped into the water. It took much weaving and dodging to avoid the crates and debris floating in the next floor, especially with his arms full but he was an expert swimmer, winning many competitions throughout his childhood. He kept Hiccup tucked against him as he swam through the punctured haul, pausing every now and then to share what little air he had in his lungs with Hiccup in a vain hope that he could keep them both from drowning. The sea was near black so deep they were. Dagur kicked with all his might. His chest burned long before he saw light. The jars did their job, pulling them to the surface but it was a slow painful process that made Dagur thank Thor the moment his head broke the surface and he took his first gulp of air. He made pulled Hiccup up next to him, made sure he was breathing before using the jar as floating devices to keep them both above water.

Surprise, horror and anger filled the young Berserker chieftain. The second ship was gone, his men nowhere in sight and even that girl and her Nadder was nowhere to be seen. He and Hiccup were alone in the middle of the sea, far from civilization and the nearest island miles away. Exhaustion was taking hold of him now. It would take a little time to regain his strength and get them to the safety of land. But he could not rest, not for long. With tired legs, a stitch in his side, and an unconscious youth who normally weighed next to nothing but now felt like a ton, he kicked toward the nearest island. The jars kept them afloat when his legs felt as if they might fall off.

It was a long journey, a tiring journey and when Dagur reached the shore it was with the help of crashing waves lifting him and his brother up onto the sandy beach. Dagur took only enough time to get them both up above the tide line and checking as he ever did to make sure Hiccup was still alive and breathing before succumbing to his exhaustion and collapsing onto the sand next to Hiccup, their feud forgotten.


	69. Chapter 69

My Hiccup 69

A splitting headache greeted Hiccup when he opened his eyes some time later. It blurred his sight and made him nauseous and for a long time he simply lay still, the cool sand easing the pain throbbing in the back of his head. What happened? Where were they? He reached out tentatively, patting the sand in search of Astrid. Dagur's men must have hit Stormfly and they crash landed on a nearby island. He couldn't find the strength to roll over yet and every sound seemed ten times louder than they should have. The crashing of the waves, the pattering of light rain hitting his cold shivering form and the heavy breathing off to his left and just out of reach, they all sounded like Thor's hammer pounding on his skull. How long had they been unconscious? Last he remembered the sun was breaking on a clear sky void of clouds. Well he couldn't exactly lie here all day. He had to build a shelter and get Astrid out of the rain before the weather took a turn for the worse.

Slowly, not wanting to jar his obvious head injury worse than it already was – he tentatively felt his head, feeling the bandages wrapped around his head, he had a large lump on the back of his head which stung when he touched it – he rolled onto his side and reached out to wake up Astrid. Only Astrid wasn't lying next to him.

It was Dagur the Deranged.

Hiccup gave a yelp and scrambled back, his imagination getting the best of him and seeing a knife coming at him just as Dagur would throw his way when they were kids. There was no blade of course, Dagur was unconscious and looked about as bedraggled as Hiccup felt. Nonetheless a childhood fear took hold of Hiccup at their close proximity and he scramble back even further, expecting Dagur to wake up at any given moment. Nothing happened. Dagur didn't move and make any threat; he was out cold and did not look as if he was waking up any time soon.

Taking a deep calming breath and stared at his rival. What had happened? How did they end up here? His mind was a blank. The last thing he remembered was sitting behind Astrid as they flew Stormfly and fought Berserkers while dodging snares and chains then searing pain to the back of his skull. He automatically touched the back of his head again in growing confusion. Where were Astrid and Stormfly?

He had to find them. Whatever happened had caused him and Dagur to wash up on shore together on whatever island they were on. Astrid couldn't be far away. He shakily got to his feet, wincing slightly when he put weight on his bad leg. His prosthetic was rubbing his stump the wrong way and the approaching storm only making it ache worse but he didn't have time to worry about it now. He had to find shelter. When he stood he noticed the rope tied securely around his waist leading to a large empty jar lying at his feet. There was another tied to Dagur and that only heightened Hiccup confusion. Why were jars tied to them? He looked out over the sea where white caps could be seen and the clouds were near black with flashes of white. A storm was coming and looked as if it might be a bad one. The wave was already meters high and crashing against the shore mere feet from where he and Dagur lay. It wouldn't be lay before the water took hold of the beach completely.

Untying the rope from about his waist, Hiccup stumbled up the beach a few feet before pausing and looking back down at Dagur. He worried his lower lip for a moment with indecision. He didn't know what happened but somehow he ended up here with Dagur. There had to be a reason. As his grandfather always told him, there were no coincidences. And no matter how much he hated Dagur he couldn't just leave him out in the middle of a storm. He hefted a sigh and hobbled back to the Berserker, cursing his amputated leg the whole way. It was just one of those days.

Using one of his father sure-fit-never-fail slip knots he tied Dagur's muscly arms securely behind his back. Then he untied the jar from around Dagur's waist, looped it under the Berserkers arms then wrapped the ends around his wrists and heaved with all his might. Sweet Thor, Dagur was heavy! And the armor wasn't much help. It must have added another twenty or thirty pounds. Hiccup slipped and slid in the wet sands, his bad leg refusing to give purchase. It felt as if he was weighing through the thick marshes of Berk's wetlands. He threw all his weight into his chore and slowly but surely he inched his way up the beach, dragging Dagur behind him as the clouds above opened and the patter of rain turned into a downpour.

Oh the gods hated him.

He struggled and fought until he got them up into the treeline and into some cover. A forest may not be the safest place during a storm but for Hiccup it was far better than standing in the open should the winds turn violent. And at least there he wouldn't feel so guilty leaving Dagur while he searched for something safer. He couldn't do that immediately. By the time they were in the trees he was exhausted and his bad leg gave out. Searching for better shelter wasn't going to happen any time soon. He summoned just enough strength to build a lean to out of long fallen branches tied together with the rope he had used to drag Dagur into the woods. Then his body gave out and he slumped against a tree, having only enough mind left to kneel forward and search Dagur for weapons, taking the crossbows and knives connected to his waist and boots. The guy had more weapons than Hiccup had ever seen on one person and knowing Dagur there were more in less obvious spots that Hiccup didn't dare search. After that all he could do was sit back and try to clear his head. Nothing made sense at the moment. Where were Astrid and Stormfly? Were they safe? He needed to get back out there and search for them. What if they were out there searching for him or worse…what if they were in the sea? He had to hold hope that they were alright. He really, really missed Toothless and wish he was there right now. Better yet, he wished he was on Dragon's Edge playing with his best friend. He hadn't been giving Toothless the attention he should lately. His friends were right…he had been too involved in the Dragon Eye. He almost cursed ever finding it. Right now all he wanted was Toothless and Astrid and to apologize to both.

He must have dozed off at some point, his head nodding toward his chest as the rain and wind whipped around the island. The rain howled through the trees sounding like a pack of wolves surrounding them ready to charge and tear them apart at any moment. It sent chills down Hiccup's spine and reminded him of times long ago, an adventure best left forgotten.

"Dead of Night Ceremony…" Dagur mumbled in his sleep causing Hiccup to blink bleary eyes at the Berserker as if the other man had read his mind. Equally bleary eyes blinked up at Hiccup and for a long time the two only stared at each. Not a word was spoken as the memory of the ceremony, a dragon the size of a mountain and the destruction of a village roamed through both their minds. It was one of those memories that neither spoke of, both wanting to forget for various reasons. The howling of the wind grew as if calling to them.

*We smell you. We're going to find you.*

It may have lasted minutes, it may have been hours but neither boy was good at staying quiet long. Dagur forgot those long ago memories, banishing them to the back of his mind as he did anything that might hinder him and began squirming as he tried to free his hands. It was rather sad. He had been captured and hands tied behind his back twice in less than a month. First by two bossy girls, one being his long lost sister and now Hiccup of all people. Still it wasn't something worth getting mad about, he just thought it would be the other way around. "Slip knot," he asked casually as he worked the rope.

Hiccup glanced away from the opening of the shelter where it had turned near pitch black in the middle of the day, worry etched on his handsome face. "Uh…oh…yeah," he muttered before looking back at the raging storm outside.

"If you're worried about your little girlfriend I'm sure my men have already captured her and her dragon. She's in perfectly capable hands." The Berserker laughed manically at the thought of what his men might do to the young shield maiden after being locked away for so long in prison with no contact to a female companion. They sure went nuts the night they moored at port for a quick bout of shore leave. They also spent a fair amount of treasure. Most of his men were likely to simply through her in a cell and let her be but there were those that didn't think so highly of their honor anymore.

Hiccup turned back to him, his bright green eyes narrowed in renewed anger and hatred. "If they hurt her…"

"So she is your girlfriend!" Dagur chirped but there was a sudden sense of jealousy and hurt. He had plans for Hiccup and a girlfriend getting in the way wasn't one of them.

Hiccup gave a snort and sat back, his slender arms folded across his chest. "She's not my girlfriend," he retorted, wincing at how harsh he words sounded even to his own ears. Just that morning he had planned to tell Astrid how he felt about her, and finally ask her to be his girlfriend, to go that next level where the lines between friendship and girlfriend blurred. He had loved her a very long time.

"Oh!" Dagur cheered, his grin growing so wide it took up half his face. "So you're still up for grabs."

The look Hiccup gave him only made the Berserker cackle more in delight. The Hooligan shook his head and looked away again, not interested in Dagur's games. Silence fell over them once more, both lost in their own thoughts as the storm raged over the island.

"What were you doing on Bog Burglar Island?" Hiccup finally asked, not bothering to look at Dagur, his thoughts more on Astrid than the man tied and laying only a few inches from his feet.

"Can't I visit an old friend?" Dagur asked. The rope was tight around his wrist and the knot not so easy to work as the one the girls tied around him. "By the way, your knots are getting better," he mused. He might just have to use sheer force to break free.

Hiccup immediately took up one of the knives he had confiscated at braced himself should Dagur somehow escape his binds. "Thanks," he said darkly, ready for anything. "And you weren't there to visit Camicazi. You went in the hospital while my father was recovering. Why? You want me dead that bad?"

Dagur gave a snort and rolled onto his back, narrowly missing the edge of the lean to and knocking it on both their heads. "If I wanted you dead you'd be dead, as would your father and girlfriend. Sorry, not-girlfriend. Do you even have a girlfriend? I mean look at you. You're this ladies' man now and you don't have some pretty thing going down on…"

"No!" Hiccup said hurriedly, not sure if he was yelling about the crude comment or trying to stop Dagur from knocking over their shelter. "Sweet Thor, Dagur! Not everyone is like you!" He grabbed the older boy's arm and with a great amount of heaving pulled him a few inches away from the slope of the shelter. "And when have I ever been a lady's man? I've never even had a girlfriend. I don't know what Astrid and I have, okay. And why are we talking about this? I want to know why you followed me all the way to Bog Burglar Island, raided the hospital then left without so much as a war cry in my direction."

For a moment Dagur said nothing but the sudden rush of emotions that ran across his face gave Hiccup pause. He hadn't seen that since…well since the day of the near drowning incident when they sat in the treehouse together talking about who Hiccup had a crush on and how to get her attention. Astrid.

"Because it wouldn't have been a fair fight," the Berserker settled on.

"Since when did you care about a fair fight?" Hiccup countered, baffled by the look in Dagur's eyes. "Oh wait, because I would have more men than you?"

Dagur glared at him. "No, because your focus would be on your father and your not-girlfriend rather than fighting me."

"You're an idiot."

Those few inches Hiccup managed to drag Dagur were enough to loosen the knot. The Berserker worked one hand free but he kept it behind his back with the pretense he was still trapped. "And you're still a pompous whinny little baby, cute but still whining about everything. Do you have the Dragon Eye with you?"

Hiccup eyes narrowed, his fist clenching around the hilt of the knife in his hand. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. Dagur knew how to push his buttons and enjoyed seeing him squirm or lose his temper. He wasn't going to play into his hands. But it was a fair question. He automatically patted himself down. Where was the Dragon Eye?

His brows wrinkled in concentration. What did he do with it? "Er…no?" He gave a little laugh more at himself than Dagur. "I guess it's safe at home. Oh well, no Dragon Eye for you today." He gave an apologetic shrug then sat back to wait the storm out. "So how did we end up here?" he asked after a while, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Short story? My men took you down, I pulled your sorry tight ass to safety before Sharkworms got you and then after my ship sank taking half my men, I swam us here…wherever here is."

Hiccup jaw fell open in shock. Sharkworms? They had been in the Summer Current? "Astrid? Stormfly?" he asked cautiously, his heart tightening in fear. If they fell in the sea would the Berserkers have saved them, locked them away to use against him?

A sick, twisted grin lit Dagur's face. "Probably Sharkworm chow. Nasty way to go. You think she screamed when they ripped her apart or went down brandishing that axe of hers? She really is quite the fighter. Probably would have been wild in bed but now we'll never know."

An animalistic snare rang through Hiccup and without thought to his own safety, the shelter or the storm outside, he did something he never did before. He lunged at Dagur, knife forgotten in his rage, and started wailing down punch after punch at the Berserker's face. A red hot anger seared his heart at the very idea that anything so horrible could befall Astrid, HIS Astrid, and for Dagur to even suggest such a thing was just more than he could bear. His fists were small compared to most Vikings and he did not have the upper body strength of his peers but he could do damage when he set his mind to it and for the first time in a very long time all he wanted was the person beneath him gone, to no longer exist, to die.

The punches only lasted a very short time before Hiccup found himself flipped off Dagur and onto his back, the Berserker now above him with both hands free of the ropes and a nasty, cruel grin twisting his lips as he howl with manic laughter. His fist rose high above his head, elbow cocked to land a blow that was sure to knock the sense out of Hiccup. His lower lip was split and bright red blow rolled down his chin. Still, Hiccup was not about to give up. He bucked under Dagur, one hand on his armored chest in a vain attempt to push him off.

Lightning flashed outside bathing the forest and shelter in brilliant white light and making Dagur look all the more manic as he cackled wildly in victory before bring his fist and all his strength down on Hiccup. Only he didn't smash Hiccup's face in as the Hooligan expected and braced for. He didn't burst his lip, break his jaw or nose, or even cracked his skull. Hiccup had turned his head at the last possible moment knowing he couldn't escape the oncoming blow but it never came. Dagur stopped barely an inch from his face, his fist hovering for only a moment until Hiccup cracked open his eyes and looked up at him in disbelief. Then, very childishly, he flicked Hiccup nose like he did when they were kids and patted his cheek.

"What? You thought I was going to kill you?" the Berserker mocked, placing his full weight on Hiccup's hips and making himself comfortable as if the Hooligan was his new favorite seat. "What fun would that be? I'm more into the torturing and making my enemies cry thing, especially you." He poked at his bleeding lip before licking the blood off his fingers. "And as for your not-girlfriend and her stupid dragon…I have no clue what happened to them. I just went after you when you fell. Speaking of dragons, where's Mr. Nightfury? You didn't kill him did you?"

Still a little bewildered to be alive and not a pile of raw beaten meat, Hiccup could only stare at him.

"Oy! Dagur to Hiccup, where's Toothless?"

The fact Dagur actually remembered Toothless's name came as another shock to him. Usually it was Mr. Nightfury or The Lizard or him coming up with new and supposedly better names for him. "He's sick," he answered before he could think better of it.

"So your dragon's sick and your father's sick. People are just dropping like flies around you, huh. Not go for morale I'm guessing." Dagur chatted, leaning back and putting more weight on Hiccup's lower half.

"Get off of me," Hiccup snapped, not liking the idea of being pinned by anyone let alone Dagur.

"Make me," Dagur challenged, again sounding more like a spoiled kid than the chief of any tribe. "What are you going to do, Hiccup? You're all alone, no Nightfury, no friends. It's just you and me and I'm quite comfortable where I am." He wiggled his bottom as if for emphasis.

Hiccup covered his face and gave another rather animalistic cry into his hands of pure irritation. How in Helheim did this happen? Fighting Dagur he could handle but this…this was insanity! He was trapped on some gods forsaken island in the middle of a storm with Dagur the Deranged being his namesake and sitting on him like some overgrown child enthusiastically enjoying their first dragon ride. He gave a frustrated growl and smacked both hands into the damp grassing ground all around them.

"Get. Off. Me. Now!" he snapped with his most commanding voice.

"Geez, Hic, not need to get all chiefy. You're still an heir, right? Your old man…"

"He's fine. Now get off me before I shove my peg leg up your…" He couldn't finish the thought. It was a little too crude for his nature but he made Dagur grin widely before finally shifting his weight and climbing off of the other male, if not a little reluctantly. Once he was free Hiccup pulled himself back against the tree he had used as the main support for the shelter and leaned against it, glaring at Dagur the whole time. Once the storm passed he was searching for Astrid and getting off this island and the hel away from Dagur as fast as he could.

Of course Dagur had other thoughts and decided, as he always did, to invade his space and sit right next to him, shoulders touching and elbows rubbing together. Hiccup had only two choices, putting up with the unneeded closeness – the shelter might have been small but there was plenty of space for them both of them to sit comfortably – or duck out into the raging storm. Neither seemed like a good option but at least in the shelter kept him dry. The last thing he wanted was his bad leg to give out in this weather. He didn't have Toothless there to help him or get him back to safety this time and he sure as hel didn't want to rely on Dagur for anything. So he held his tongue and stared out into the rain trying to ignore the warm bulk of the other man pressed against his side.


	70. Chapter 70

My Hiccup 70

His bad leg was aching to the point that it shot jolts of pain through his entire body. He bit back the urge to groan and pushed forward. He couldn't say sitting in the shelter hoping his friend would find him. He needed to get to higher ground and find a clearing. If Astrid and Stormfly had landed on the island that was where they would go and it would be the first place they searched for him. He just wished his leg didn't hurt so much or that he wasn't being tailed by the most annoying person in the world. Hell, he'd take an entire week alone with Gustav over a day with Dagur. He stumbled and staggered as he made his way through the heather and toward the mountain in the distance. It would hours to make it there by foot but he had no other choice. Astrid would only stay on the island for so long before moving on to another thinking he may have washed up there.

"Has your limp always been that bad?" Dagur chattered behind him, deciding to follow him for whatever reason rather than returning to the beach and setting up a bomb fire to single his ships that he was alive and in need of rescue. Nope, Dagur was treating this as if they were best buds and on a hunting trip, the rival momentarily forgotten in their "alone time".

Hiccup had been trying to ignore him. The storm was over but the clouds were still thick and the chance of another storm hitting the small island was more than likely. He continued on, not bothering to respond to anything Dagur had to say. Maybe if he simply ignored the Berserker he'd take the hint and go back to shore or the shelter or at least somewhere away from him. He gave a grunt when he stumbled over some loose rocks, catching himself just before he fell. He needed to sit down and adjust the prosthetic but he didn't dare while Dagur was with him.

"Hey, I'm not planning to kill you. Not right now at least. What fun would that be? Whoa!" He caught Hiccup by the arm when the younger man's leg suddenly gave out and he fell to one knee. "Does it hurt?" Dagur asked, yanking him up none too gently.

Hiccup bit his lip, trying to hold back a grunt of pain. Okay, he had no choice, he had to sit down and adjust the prosthetic before he damaged the stump to the point he couldn't walk at all. He just didn't want to show such weakness in front of Dagur. Hell, for all he knew the Berserker might steal it and use it as a weapon. Or he could also use it to bash Dagur's head in. A small grin lifted his lips for only a brief second. Well, it worked on Viggo…but Hiccup really couldn't bring himself to do it unless absolutely necessary.

A small relieved moan escaped him once he finally removed the wood and metal contraption and flexed his knee. The stump was red and a little raw but there was no serious damage done. He quickly cleaned the metal foot, checked the springs like he did every night before bed, and then put the prosthetic back on. The whole time he ignored Dagur's curious gaze. Finally he gave a sigh. "Don't tell me there's no Berserkers with a peg leg or hook hand," he said sarcastically as he got back to his feet and tested his bad leg.

"Of course there is, they're just not in my armada," Dagur retorted with a roll of his eyes. "I don't like weakness in my army."

Hiccup rubbed his forehead. "Let me get this right. You think anyone with any physical disability is weak and useless to your army? Man, getting your ass handed to you over and over again by a cripple must really eat at your ego, huh?" He didn't wait; he turned and continued his hike, his leg feeling much better now that his leg was fixed. Dagur's sudden silence was like a godsend. It was a dangerous silence but it was silence. His steps were more stable and the hike was much easier now. With luck he would make it to a clearing within an hour. He'd wait there for a few hours then make his way to the mountain and start a signal fire. No doubt the other riders were already looking for him.

"You didn't answer me. Does it hurt?" Dagur asked, catching up with him with such ease it made Hiccup frown in annoyance.

Why was Dagur even bothering to talk to him? He had made it more than clear they were enemies, not that trying to kill both him and Toothless countless times, attacking Berk and kidnapping his father wasn't big enough clues. Yeah, Hiccup had tried a few times to be friends afterward and keep the boredom of prison at bay for him but Dagur had gone out of his way to make him never come back so why all friendly now?

"Brother?"

With a growl that sounded more dragon than human, Hiccup balled his fists and whirled around. "For the last time I'm not your brother. I'm Hiccup, just Hiccup, got it?"

Dagur only grinned in amusement.

Hiccup threw up his hands. "What? What do you want to know? Does my leg hurt? Yes, all the time. It always will. That's what happens when you lose a limb. The pain fades in time but it's always there. I have phantom pains where I sometimes think that I still have toes and get pins and needles running through them and I wake up in such pain that I'm nearly in tears. Anything else?"

"Can you talk without swinging your arms?"

"Argh!" He stomped with his good foot and turned away, storming in the direction he hoped was a clearing.

Dagur laughed at him. "I beat if you couldn't move your arms you wouldn't be able to talk."

Now he sounded like Snotlout and Hiccup was in more of a hurry to get away from the deranged Berserker. He pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting off the steady pounding in the back of his skull that seemed to only get worse every time Dagur opened his mouth and pushed on. Sooner or later Dagur would take the hint and leave him alone.

Yeah, not Dagur. Never Dagur. Dagur couldn't take a hint if it came falling out of the sky in the form of a landing smack on his head. Nope, he'd just keep chattering away as if they were best buds and they were on another hunting trip.

Find the clearing, search for Astrid, start a signal fire, Hiccup repeated in his head over and over again. He made it a mantra if only to shove away Dagur's annoying voice.

It took hours of hiking through the woods before they finally came to a large enough clearing for a dragon of Stormfly's size to land in comfortably, but there was no Stormfly waiting for him, no Astrid with open arms to embrace him or worry over him like she often did even though she'd hide it with a friendly punch to the shoulder while her cheeks became a wonderful shade of red. There was nothing but open land and grazing dragons who took to the skies the moment the two Vikings entered the field.

"Give me my crossbow," Dagur suddenly ordered, catching Hiccup off guard as he looked at all the new species of dragons he had never seen before.

Hiccup still had all Dagur's weapons strapped to his belt or stuffed in a sheath in his boot. He had honestly forgotten they were on him since he already felt weighed down for the trek. His hands instantly went for both bows tied to either hip, and stepped back, fully expecting Dagur to attack and take them from him. Why he had failed to until now was a mystery Hiccup didn't dare ask. "How crazy do I look?" he demanded instead. Knowing Dagur, he already had enough knives still hidden on him to take down even the most seasoned of warriors.

"Yes. Besides, it's getting late. That storm might hit anytime again and your not-girlfriend is obviously not here. We should set up camp and find something to eat. I'm hankering for some Terrible Terror legs for dinner. You?" Dagur gave his best charming smile but it held an undeniable amount of cruelty behind it. He knew Hiccup would never eat a dragon and would rush in to stop him from killing one. Oh he knew how to push Hiccup's buttons and enjoyed every moment of it. Seeing Hiccup growl and snare like a wounded dragon was actually quite funny, except when the Hooligan decided to ignore him and keep walking. "Hey, where you going? I thought we were waiting for your not-girl friend here."

"Her name is Astrid," Hiccup yelled over his shoulder before pointing at the mountain far in the distance. "And I'm headed there to build a signal fire. You do whatever makes you a happy Berserker." With purpose in his stride, Hiccup continued forward.

Dagur stared after him, utterly perplexed by Hiccup's lack of survival training. They were in a clearing, a meadow really, with a sizeable river and plenty of game. This was the perfect place to set up camp. Even if they set camp in the woods as long as the meadow was in sight they would have enough food and drink to last them weeks…just the two of them all alone. Hell, Hiccup's friends and Dagur's men probably thought they were dead and eaten by Sharkworms. Nobody knew where they were which meant they could start over. Dagur could finally have Hiccup and make him all his own without the entourage or the Nightfury getting in his way. They would be brothers and maybe more. Oh the things he could show Brother Hiccup…but not if the Hooligan heir kept insisting on walking away from him.

Much to Hiccup's frustration Dagur threw an arm over his shoulders and insisted on walking abreast with him. "So if you're not with that Astrid girl than whom are you interested in?" he asked with just a little more than a hint of his intentions to Hiccup were.

With a grimace Hiccup pulled out from under the Berserker's arm, his nose wrinkling in disgust at the smell of Dagur's old tattered clothes hidden under the bulk of armor. "That is none of your business," he snapped.

"Ah come on. We're brothers, brothers share," Dagur reminded him only for Hiccup to groan and bite back a curse.

"Yeah, well not everything," Hiccup managed, continuing at a brisk walk. Why did everything always have to happen at once? First Toothless take ill, then his father has a heart attack, and now he was stuck with Dagur for Thor knows how long. If the gods thought this was a funny test of his patience then he was so finding new gods to believe in because this was just too much.

Unfortunately Dagur was right. The storm returned and with it a cold northerly wind issuing the beginning of fall. They had yet to reach even the foot of the mountain before having to find shelter once more. But this time, despite their differences, they managed to work together quickly and set up a much larger shelter, a wooden tent of sorts that oddly resembled the old tree village on Berserker with more than enough room for them to both stretch out and even make a small campfire. Of course Dagur did have plenty of knives still on his person and despite Hiccup's objections, went out to hunt. Two fat rabbits roasted on a spit that night and Hiccup did not realize just how hungry he was until he smelt the cooking meat. There are many things in life that can be ignored but a grumbling tummy that had no food and little water in two days was not one of them.

"We'll keep following the river in the morning," Hiccup said, as if leading the riders on some grand adventure. He didn't meet Dagur's gaze, he tended to avoid it at all cost. There was just that level of crazy that seemed so much more apparent now that Dagur had escaped prison, as if he wasn't quite human anymore but more of a raging demonic beast that Hiccup wasn't sure how to handle or if he could even tame him – not that Dagur was ever tameable.

Dagur lifted one brow in amusement. "When did you start giving orders?" he inquired.

"About the time you stopped having useful ideas," Hiccup retorted. He slumped back against their shelter, bone achingly exhausted – he had not walked so much or so far in a very long time – and growing increasingly worried about not only Toothless and his father but Astrid and Stormfly. He had been certain they would be on the island as well and that he would have found them by now. He hoped they went back to Dragon's Edge or even Bog Burglar Island. He couldn't bear the idea of anything bad happening to either of them, especially Astrid. He couldn't imagine a world without her and he vowed once he found her he was going to tell her exactly how he felt about her even if it killed him – which with the way things were going it just might.

Sleep didn't come easily for Hiccup that night. He didn't like to think of himself as paranoid but let's face it, when the person next to you is deranged and has murderous intent 99.9% of the time even you would sleep with one eye open. Hiccup stayed awake most of the night while Dagur made himself cozy on the other side of the shelter, a creepy smirk adorning his face the whole time. Hiccup wasn't quite sure if the Berserker actually slept or not but he kept on eye on the older boy all night, at least he thought he did.

He awoke with a muffled scream as a large hand clamped down on his mouth and met Dagur's bright, wild gaze as Dagur looked down at him with cruel intent. "Shh…" the Berserker ordered before releasing him with a hard shove to the ground. "Someone's here."

Hiccup fought to keep himself calm. Dagur's eyes didn't have that crazy lunatic quality it usually did. They were focused and thoughtful and he kept glancing behind him to the opening of the shelter. Hiccup could hear the scuffing of feet but couldn't see anything through Dagur's bulk. It was only then Hiccup noticed he was no longer sitting but rather lying down once again pinned under the Berserker. He really hated how Dagur refused to acknowledge person space, especially his.

"You can get off," he said softly the moment Dagur moved his hand.

Dagur snatched up a knife in one hand and a crossbow in the other and with a wide grin ducked out of the shelter to face whatever was inside. Hiccup was quick on his heels. Dagur let out one war cry before giving an undignified umph and falling back.

Hiccup burst into laughter, happier than he had been in days. There was no enemy or vicious beast but rather a group of Night Terrors tearing into the remains of the rabbits that both Hiccup and Dagur had been too lazy to bury after dinner the night before. One of the more bold ones had leapt on Dagur thinking he was going to steal the remains.

"I think that'll teach not to hunt dragons," Hiccup teased, waiting until after the little dragon took a good bite out of Dagur's nose before gently plucking it off the Berserker and petting it. *Are you one of Smidvarg's Terror's?* he asked in Dragonese, no longer caring if Dagur heard him or not. Sometime over the years he gave up hiding his gift with dragons. After all Dagur always found a reason to fight no matter how small or big the problem was.

The little dragon looked up with big surprised eyes, having never heard a human speak his language before. He gave a curt little nod.

"Thank Thor!" Hiccup felt under his armor for his notebook and coal then quickly scribbled a message and tied it to the dragon's front paw. *Please take this to Smidvarg and tell him to get the riders and led them here. I need to get home as soon as possible.* He worried his lower lip, debating between asking the little dragon to check on Toothless for him or not. In the end he needed to know more than anything else in the world. He knew Astrid could care for herself – as long as nothing bad happened to her and Stormfly which he prayed to the gods didn't happen – but Toothless had been so out of sorts and exhausted the last time he saw his best friend that Hiccup couldn't help but fear the worse.

He carefully tied the note to the Terror's forepaw, tight enough to not fall off but loose enough to not hurt the poor creature. Then he let the dragon go with hopes to either here news or see his riders by day's end.

"So it's true," Dagur said, watching Hiccup with increasing interest, his green eyes bright with wonder. "You do speak Dragonese! You know that's forbidden in over half the Archipelago, right?"

"So I've heard…daily since I first started speaking it," Hiccup grumbled, challenge in his gaze as he glared at Dagur, ready for a fight. When none came he turned his back on the Berserker – a dangerous thing, he knew – and started following the river. "Let's go. If we follow the river we should make it to the mountain before nightfall."

Amusement covered Dagur's face and he followed Hiccup, the sense of adventure filling him more than their rivalry. After all how often did one get to travel with a true Dragon Whisperer, a rarity much as Hiccup himself was and bit by bit Dagur began developing more of an appreciation for his reluctant brother. Hiccup had a secret he most likely didn't want the whole world to know about and training dragons was just, being able to speak with them was something that could bring a war unlike any other down on Berk if Dagur so choose to share it. Maybe…maybe this was what he finally keep Hiccup under his thumb.

They didn't speak much for the first hour. Hiccup's mind was the same place as it had been since he awoke the day before. He worried about Toothless and his father but most of all he worried about Astrid. Was she alive? Was she safe on Berk or Dragon's Edge? She was an accomplished warrior but that didn't mean something bad couldn't have happened. He had to think of something else, anything else. He needed Dagur to distract him.

They stopped at a waterfall to get a drink of fresh water. They only had one skin to share between them so getting their fill now would be ideal. The river began here and they would either have the scale the high cliffs or find a much easier route which meant they may not find water again for many hours.

"What happened to Heather?" he finally asked, unable to think of anything else to talk about that wouldn't have Dagur acting completely deranged. Of course talking about the Berserkers estranged sister might not be a good idea either. He looked up when he heard the clang of metal and realized Dagur didn't answer. "Dag…oh geez! Dagur!"

To Hiccup's utter astonishment Dagur had stripped off his heavy armor and was now removing the old rags of his clothing, the fabric tearing even more after long years of being trapped against the Berserker's body. In no time Dagur was completely nude and wading into the warm water.

"Ah…Dagur?" Hiccup asked, a little taken back by the other man's boldness. He shouldn't have been surprised but he honestly didn't think Dagur would do something like this. Of course when Hiccup took a good look it all made sense. Dagur's clothing was filthy, stained with years of sweat and blood and dirt and his body was no better. Years of prison hadn't done him any good. Hiccup would have thought that as a chief Dagur would have been treated better than the other prisoners but it seemed he had been treated far worse. The other Berserkers that escaped with Dagur were in far better health. Hiccup's gaze travelled the length of Dagur's back, over the uncountable number of scars that adorn the Berserker's back and hips, lash marks ages old. That guilt of leaving Dagur in Alvin's hands filled Hiccup again and he could only wonder what the older boy did to deserve such treatment. Probably shot his mouth off or attempted to kill the Outcast chief.

"Hey," Hiccup tried again, filling the water skin and trying to ignore the body slowing making its way to the waterfall. "So Heather…how did she end up being adopted by Peaceables?"

"Huh?" Dagur called back.

"I said how did Heather end up adopted?" Hiccup yelled a little louder.

"I don't want to talk about it."

The Hooligan frowned. That's a first. Dagur usually loved to talk…well except the night Hiccup tried talking to him about Heather a few weeks ago. "I think we need to talk about it. If not with me then her."

"What?" Dagur was under the flowing water now and it was unlikely he heard a word Hiccup said.

"Dagur, we need to talk," Hiccup urged, yelling at the top of his voice now.

The young chieftain raised his face to the water and let it pour over his weary, sun and wind burned face. It felt so refreshing, far better than the sea water he had soaked in many times since escaping prison. This didn't sting or made his flesh feel dried out and for the first time in a very long time he felt alive again, as if he was himself once more and forget everything that had happened to him the last three years. He heard Hiccup calling to him, demanding answers that he didn't want to give and ignored him as he would when they were little and Hiccup became unbearably annoying, reminding him of what he had lost.

"I can't hear you," he called back, his eyes closed as the water pushed his hair in his eyes like they used to before his hair was chopped off and grew into this mockery that made his outside match the chaos inside him.

"Can you hear me now?" Hiccup demanded.

Dagur jumped with an undignified yelp when the younger man suddenly stood before him under the waterfall. He was fully clothed but that wasn't what Dagur noticed, it was the intensity in those bright emerald eyes and that never take no attitude. Dagur could only stare at him.

"Why was Heather taken from you?" Hiccup said, his voice a little gentler as he reworded his question. "Why would your father do that?"

It was no secret Dagur hated his father and everyone assumed Dagur had killed him to take power and in many ways maybe he did but no one knew the whole story and Dagur was not about to tell it now. "He didn't," he said simply, thankful for the water running down his face to hide the burning of tears he hadn't felt in years not even when he discovered his long lost sister alive and well and no riding a dragon of her very own, something he both hated and envied. "Alvin did. Alvin took her."

"What? Why?" That made no sense. Why would Alvin kidnap Heather unless he wanted to use her in some negotiation against Oswald?

Dagur only looked at him blankly, his mind faraway as he remembered that awful day when the Outcasts attacked his father's ships in route to Berk to sign a peace treaty that would guarantee the survival of both tribes and join them as one as had been tradition for countless generations. "I don't know," he admitted. "Our ships were destroyed, our men in the sea. I got her up on a raft, safe and warm and stayed next to her. The next thing I remember was Alvin plucking her off the raft, saying she was worth something and to kill me. I couldn't reach her so I dropped in the water and hide under the raft until there were no more arrows. When I resurfaced they were sailing away and I was alone."

The look of horror, astonishment and pity on Hiccup's face was enough to sober Dagur and he wiped at his eyes with on hand, forgetting the running water washing his tears away. "Don't give me that look. Alvin took her. It was my job to protect her and I failed and my father never let me forget it. And when my mother died giving birth to Cora…well that was my fault too. Never quite figured out how but when the old man blamed me for one death I became the escape goat for every family death. And you wonder why I'm deranged."

"Dagur…" Hiccup began but no words could express how sorry he felt for the other man. Hiccup never had a sibling so he couldn't really imagine what it must be like to lose one. He raised a hand to touch Dagur's bare shoulder but quickly put it back down when Dagur stepped away, a fierce look in his eyes and silent threat. Instead Hiccup nodded. "I'll…I'll let you be. Uh…you're clothing is in bad shape. I'm not sure if washing them would be safe. They might fall apart if I scrub them."

"Then leave them. Another few years in those rags won't kill me."

"Years?"

Dagur raised a bushy brow. "Unless you're planning on surrendering?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Enjoy your shower. I'm going dry off." He moved carefully over the slippery rock to the ledge he had used to get under the falls and went back to shore, dripping wet and highly amused by Dagur's antics but also wondering if what happened to Heather, the blame and hatred his own father must have held against him, was what had twisted Dagur's mind so much that he was indeed deranged and if, after such torment, he could be saved.

He couldn't help but take a good look at the rags that served as clothes for Dagur. They were in even worse shape than he imagined and stunk worse than a Gronkle with gastral disorder, and Hiccup knew from experience that was not a pleasant smell to live with every day. It Hiccup had some fabric and tools he might have even considered making Dagur a new outfit if only to ensure that the man didn't loss his pants in battle. Yeah, the others would never stop laughing if that happened and the mere idea made Hiccup giggle. Dagur might be wearing Roman armor but he was no Roman and couldn't pull off such a look successfully. Either way he didn't dare try to do more than soak them in the water in hopes of maybe getting rid of some of the smell.

When Dagur finally emerged from the waterfall he couldn't stop looking at his reflection in the water, thick fingers stroking his patchy beard and a confused look in his eyes as if he wasn't really sure what he was looking at.

Neither spoke of Heather again. Dagur still looked a little shaken by opening up the way he had. It must have been a long time since he spoke of her to anyone but things started making a little sense to Hiccup now. He had always thought Dagur had teamed up with Alvin to conquer Berk and make the Skrill his and that was very much part of it but now Hiccup was sure Dagur did it in an effort to find out what became of his sister and maybe get her back. Which also meant he could have gone after the Peaceables after Savage joined his crew because he would know who Heather was and what Alvin did with her. That would also explain how Alvin had been able to capture her and her parents…her adopted parents and force Heather to spy on Hiccup for him. He always kept tabs on her. He placed her someplace safe and within his reach to use when needed and Savage, as his former second in command, knew where and if Dagur was in a foul mood when they reached the island and the tribe refused to reveal her to him he could have killed every last person until he found her. Yet somehow Hiccup highly doubted that was what happened, at least he wanted to hope Dagur wasn't to blame. He wanted to believe in the good in everyone even someone as demented and twisted as Dagur. Somewhere deep inside Dagur there had to be some good, right? At least there used to be and if there was once perhaps there could be again.


	71. Chapter 71

My Hiccup 71

It was another entire day of walking and sometimes climbing the mountainside before they found a suitable place to set up a signal fire. Dagur found it exhilarating now that he was clean – despite his clothing – and working up another good sweat that allowed him to flex his muscles as he scaled a sheer cliff simply for the sheer fun of it while Hiccup worked on the fire. The younger of the two simply rolled his eyes unsure if Dagur was working out or showing off. Whatever the case, Hiccup wasn't impressed. He had grown up watching Snotlout do the same thing to impress his peers, especially Astrid, so this was nothing new to him or at all interesting. Instead he focused on building the fire as big and as safe as possible while keeping an eye on the sky in hopes of spotting at least one of his riders.

Night came and went and Hiccup felt his hope dwindling and his worries increasing. If no one came soon he would have to find a suitable dragon, tame it and find his own way home. He really had no issues doing that if he had to but he rather not teach Dagur to tame dragons in the process or have the Berserker double cross him, take the dragon and hold him captive which he had no doubt Dagur would do given the opportunity. No, Hiccup simply wanted to go home and be with those he loved.

Those worries continued to mount and kept sleep at bay for much of the night as he was forced to camp with the Berserker yet again. Eventually sleep did come despite Dagur's chattering and howling at the full moon like some lunatic wolf late into the wee hours of the morning. It was the heavy thumb of huge dragon feet that awoke Hiccup the next morning. The puff of hot air hit his face and the familiar stench of raw fish on the animal's breath.

"Ew…Toothless…" Hiccup groaned, automatically reaching out to push his dragon away. "Morning kisses after I wake up. Oh!" He blinked his eyes once, twice, three times to clear his vision when he came face to face with a rather familiar Rumblehorn gently bunting his forehead. "Skullcrusher?" he whispered in surprise before letting his gaze travel upward to the silhouette form of his father cast against the rising sun. "Dad?"

He didn't move at first, thinking this was all a rather bizarre dream until he saw the other riders behind his father. Happiness should have flooded his every being, instead he felt a ping of anger and annoyance. "Dad, you're supposed to be recovering on Bog Burglar Island not gallivanting all over the Archipelago," he reprimanded as he got to his feet, waking Dagur in the process. "Just what do you think you're doing? Are you trying to take another heart attack? Because if so you're on the right path." He didn't mean to sound so harsh. He was happy to see his father, he really was, but Stoick had an entire village to run and should not be rushing out of his sick bed to search for a son that was more than capable enough to take care of himself. "Gustav, you should have made him stay in bed."

The young rider was on Fanghook next to Fishlegs and gave wide eyes at first, surprised to see Hiccup angry rather than joyous to have finally been found. Then his eyes narrowed and he met Hiccup's glare. "You try keeping a three hundred and some pound Viking warrior in bed. Even if we all sat on him he'd just throw us off, even Fanghook."

"Then next time have all the dragons sit on him," Hiccup snapped back only to receive a snort of laughter of Dagur behind him and Snotlout and the twins in front of him.

"Son," Stoick started warningly, not liking the attitude his son was displaying toward him not only in front of the other riders but Dagur the Deranged as well.

"I don't want to hear it," his son grumbled before correcting himself as his gaze travelling over the group in search of the group in search of the two others he had been worrying so much over the last few days. "I'm just happy you're okay, Dad." He couldn't find Toothless and his heart sank at the idea that maybe something awful had happened to his best friend and he felt that rise of panic take him once more but it was momentarily subdued when his emerald gaze met Astrid's sapphire one. He stormed pass Skullcrusher and his father as the large man dismounted his dragon, a purpose in his step. Without thought or care of the consequences, he reached up for Astrid and gently pulled her off her dragon, and then, before he lost his nerve, he pushed her into Stormfly's side and kissed her with all the passion he had been denying them both since the day she kicked him in the gut but this time she didn't pull away, didn't kick or utter a word only pulled him closer and deepened the kiss and molded their bodies together as if they were one.

It was the most amazing feeling ever, that one little kiss that seemed to last forever and suck all the breath out of Hiccup, that moment when he knew that she did indeed feel the same as him but that they had both been foolish enough to deny. Of course no kiss could be complete without Astrid punching him in the gut afterward.

"That's for scaring me," she snapped before pressing her lips to his once more. "And that's for not dying on me." Then she was hugging him and the world made sense again. Perhaps he was dreaming or perhaps she was really there in his arms but either way he felt nearly whole again…nearly.

"How's Toothless?" he asked, his voice growing soft with worry as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Hiccup…" she breathed, her voice trembling slightly. "He's…I don't know," she finally admitted. "He's done nothing but sleep since before…"

He nodded. In order words no change since he left.

"So what are we doing with him?" Tuffnut questioned, gesturing toward Dagur who looked more than a little pissed at Hiccup.

"Did anyone spot any Berserker ships along the way?" Hiccup asked at which everyone seemed to glare at him.

"Only like a dozen of them headed this way. Nice signal fire by the way you can see it all the way to…" Snotlout started only to have Fishlegs slap a hand over his mouth.

"Yeah, they saw the fire, too," the larger Viking acknowledged, not wanting Snotlout to even mention their island in front of Dagur in case the Berserkers decided to attack it.

"How long?" Hiccup asked as he untangled himself from Astrid.

"A few hours out," Fishlegs answered, letting Snotlout go and giving Astrid a funny look when she grinned at him.

Hiccup nodded and immediately took charge regardless of his father being there. "Alright. We need to get off this island before they reach it. Astrid, can you fly with Fishlegs or Dad while I take Stormfly and drop Dagur off at the beach? Then we'll meet up and head home. I need to check on Toothless."

"Yeah…just be careful," she advised before planting a chastised kiss on his cheek and running to catch a lift with Fishlegs.

"Hiccup," Stoick said warningly as he grabbed his son's arm and pulled him away from Stormfly for a moment. "Are you alright? Dagur didn't…"

Hiccup's brow rose questioningly. "Dagur didn't what? I'm fine. We're both fine. I'm just going to drop him off at the beach so his men can find him. Don't worry, I'll be gone only a few minutes and you and the riders can keep guard if you want. Right now all I care about is getting to Toothless and talking with Astrid and…Dad, stop smiling like that. Dad, stop it! Dad, it's not what you think!"

Stoick's grin grew with every denial his son gave. He had seen the evidence, witnessed firsthand the love Hiccup and Astrid shared even if neither voiced it and wedding plans and grandbabies were already playing before his mind's eye. There was no denying it anymore from either of them.

Hiccup grumbled under his breath almost as much as Dagur did as the Berserker hesitantly mounted the Deadly Nadder. They were sky bound a moment later, Dagur holding on to Hiccup for dear life while the younger enjoyed the wind against his face for the first time in days. The trip down to the shore took mere minutes compared to the days of hiking it took to get to the mountain and Hiccup enjoyed every moment of it even if he was flying with Stormfly and not his Toothless.

When they reached the shore Dagur stumbled onto the sand, his eyes wide but not in fear or illness but rather unbound excitement and wonder and the urge to do it again reminding Hiccup a lot of Gustav and the other riders when they first took flight. A Deadly Nadder was certainly not the dragon for him but there was a look of a rider in waiting within Dagur and that if he had his own he would rule the skies as he did the seas.

"I've got to find my Skrill," Dagur said to himself as he hesitantly reached up to touch Stormfly's head only for the Nadder to nip at his fingers. This didn't discourage Dagur in the least. The Berserker laughed and stepped away, merriment filling his features. "Oh brother, you're always outdoing yourself. When you decide to ditch you 'not girlfriend' then we'll be together, you and me, Nightfury and Skrill, and we'll rule the Archipelago together just as it always should have been had you and Heather been betrothed."

Hiccup leaned over Stormfly's head and stared at Dagur in disbelief. "Ah…no. That's not happening." And without another word he left Dagur on the shores of the island to patiently wait for his men and scheme as he always seemed to be doing. Together with Stormfly he met up with his father and the rest of the riders, smiling widely when Astrid jumped from Meatlug to Stormfly and sat behind him like she had so long ago when they were kids, her cheek on his shoulder and arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

When they reached Dragon's Edge everyone had questions for Hiccup. It had been a miracle that any of them had been able to keep them bottled up throughout the journey but Hiccup had no time to answer any of them. He landed Stormfly on his platform then jumped off, taking only the briefest of moments to squeeze Astrid's hand, needing her reassurance that everything was going to be okay even if it wasn't. In his rush to get to his dragon he yanked his door open so hard it clanged against the ceiling making the Nightfury within bleat in protest and hide his head under a suddenly much larger paw.

Larger…

It had to be Hiccup's imagination but Toothless did indeed look bigger. He took up more room and nearly spilled out of his nest which now seemed two sizes too small. "Toothless?" he called, his voice soft and hoarse with sudden emotion. Was something wrong with his dragon?

A large hand fell on his shoulder making him yelp in surprise. "I think this is what parents call a growth spurt," his father teased.

Hiccup looked up at his father in a mix of confusion and fear. "What are you talking about?"

That shit face grin his Dad got whenever he knew something about dragons that Hiccup didn't filled Stoick's face. "Was he eating more than usual but being sluggish and grumpy before you left?"

"Well…yeah…"

"Did he seem a little stiff or in pain?"

"I don't think so…maybe a little?"

Stoick gave that all knowing nod. "He was going through a growth spurt. Do you remember how hard your last growth spurt was, aching legs and arms, fatigue or bursts of energy? That's what your dragon is experiencing."

It took a moment for Hiccup to work his jaw. "And you know this how?"

"I have been dealing with and hunting dragons long before you were born, son. There are certain signs you notice in all children and growing pains are one of them. Give him another week or two and he'll be back in the skies and chasing after you as if nothing happened. While you're waiting you might want to start designing a new saddle and tailfin…again."

Hiccup was in utter disbelief. Toothless was growing? How much? It didn't matter, Hiccup would love him no matter how big his dragon got. Being trapped on an island for three days with Dagur became a distant memory as he took every free moment he had to attend to Toothless, watching his growth carefully, working out a new design for the saddle and tailfin and when he wasn't doing that he was enjoying the new relationship he had with Astrid. It was still tentative, gentle touches of hands and rare kisses shared both in public and alone as they found a pass they could both agree on that moved them past the friend zone and to that of a couple, an official couple.

When Toothless finally awoke it was like he was a Terrible Terror. He bounded around their hut, his tail whishing back and forth in excitement at how big he now was compared to Hiccup. He would always be smaller than the other riders' dragons but he didn't seem to care. He bounced around, bunting against Hiccup for a much needed flight and licked him every chance he got. Rough housing was more intense but not much different since Toothless had always been able to pin Hiccup with little to no effort but the Nightfury found it hilarious as hell and no one helped get him off the small Viking either which made Toothless crow with pride and think he was the boss, especially when Stoick was visiting and laughed along with him at Hiccup's misfortune.

Life was back to normal for Hiccup, or at least vastly improved in the relationship department, but good things never last forever.


	72. Chapter 72

My Hiccup 72

Hiccup winced when he stabbed his finger for the umpteenth time. He cursed again realizing he not only stabbed his finger but also tangled the heavy thread in the fabric. He had already done that at least four times. This was crazy. He had no trouble sewing together his own pants and tunic yet he couldn't accomplish this simple task without nearly stitching his own fingers into the garment? It made no sense. Not even Dragon Wing 1 was this troublesome. He was starting to wonder why he was even bothering with this project. Sure his bleeding and aching finger were a sign from the gods that this was a bad idea. But like every other project Hiccup ever set his mind to he was stubborn and forceful and he was not going to give up on until it was accomplished. His jaw set as he untangled the thread and started yet again. At least the tunic was nearly done. He was a little nervous about the size. Was it too big? Too small? He didn't help that he really didn't have a size guide line to go by. He was kind of going with Fishlegs's height and Snotlout's build and add a size or two around the waist and arms for muscles. His pursed his lips as he regarded what he had done so fair and the designs he had hastily sketched the night before when the idea came to him.

He startled slightly when warm arms wrapped around his shoulders and a light brush of lips touched the back of his head. This was something he was still trying to adjust to and he slowly leaned back into the embrace.

"Hey," Astrid said, looking over his shoulder at the sewing in Hiccup's hands. "New project?"

"You could say that," Hiccup answered, putting the tunic aside to run a hand up her arm, still unable to believe they were really a couple now. They had decided to skip the whole dating stage since they rarely got any time alone thanks to his Dad and the "No new little riders" rule which had Fishlegs and Snotlout watching their every move to "preserve their innocence" until they decided just where they stood and returned to Berk to be married. Yeah, marriage was not in the picture just yet. They had known each other as friends, best friends, for years now it was time to get to know each other on a more personal and physical level. "It's just something I've been thinking of doing since Dagur and I were stuck together on that island. I don't know…maybe this is silly."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, plucking the tunic from his hands. She rounded his stool and propped her hip against the workbench and held the fabric up to examine it. "This is way too big for you. This isn't for Dagur, is it?" She raised one thin brow in suspicion.

Sighing Hiccup sat back, his hands clasped in his lap. "Astrid, you didn't see what I saw. I mean when we first found him you saw the rags he was in, right? They're literally falling apart."

"That's not why you're doing this," she pointed out, placing the pale green cloth aside. "Hiccup, you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened to him. He turned against us not the other way around."

He made a pained face and looked away. "That's not exactly true," he countered before sighing. "I still think if we had been up front with him things might have gone differently."

"Yeah, his armada might have wiped out Berk before we had a chance to rally the dragons. Hiccup, your Dad made the right call."

"Yeah…maybe."

She sighed. Hiccup had a bad tendency to shoulder everyone's problems including Dagur's. It showed just how big of a heart the young man had. It was a good characteristic, one Astrid admired but it was also a dangerous one that he needed protection from. "So are we going flying tonight?" she asked silkily as she slid a little closer, her fingers sliding over his.

She knew that look when he turned to face, the one full of determination that he would not give up until he found the answer. Another characteristic she both loved and hated.

"I just…" he started with a deep breath.

Astrid gave an understanding nod. "How about I come back in a few hours and whether or not you're done we're going out. And when we come back I'll help finish the trousers. Deal?" She gave him her most severe look, one that he could not object to and of course it worked.

He gave that shy boyish smile that light up his whole face. "Deal. Thanks, Astrid. Sorry for being distracted."

She patted his shoulder. "If I wasn't already used to it I'd punch you but then you wouldn't be my Hiccup." She grinned at the look he gave her before heading out. "If you change your mind and want to go flying early I'll be kicking Snotlout's tail at the academy."

"I'll try and finishing as quickly as possible, promise."

"I'm holding you to it."

He worked as quickly as he could which ended up in more stabbed fingers, more swears that would have made Alvin proud, and a few bloodstain smears that Dagur was sure to appreciate but after four hours and at least three bandaged and numb finger later he was done and rather proud of himself for completing it on his own despite his obvious injuries. Dagur was unlikely to take them as they were meant, not a gesture of peace or an apology just a something to replace the tattered rags he had been stuck in for over three years. The Berserker would probably think they meant something else and Hiccup really didn't want to dwell on that for too long. He folded and bundled the clothing in burlap sack and jotted a quick note before tying it all together. He'd do a fly by later that night with Toothless, right now he wanted to spend some much needed time with Astrid.

"Up for a flight, bud?" He asked Toothless as he pushed away from the table. "Maybe play a little tag with Stormfly and Astrid?"

Toothless glanced up from his nest from his mid-afternoon nap and gave a happy gummy smile, his tail swooshing in excitement. Since awaking a few days ago he had been nothing but a ball of energy constantly on the go with the exception of the occasional afternoon nap while Hiccup was tinkering away on one of his many projects. He bounded up to his partner and head bunted Hiccup all the way to the door and out into the bright sunny afternoon.

Dragon racing had become very popular on Berk and while they didn't have very many sheep on the Edge it didn't stop the riders from initiating races with one another in some of the most bizarre ways. Astrid liked to have Stormfly play "fetch" and grab Hiccup whenever he was walking along the network of rope bridges or chatting with the others on the beach, fields or just about anywhere the Nadder could grab him without hurting him or Toothless. Snotlout had started doing the same with Hookfang. The twins tried and failed, never seeming to agree on how to kidnap a fellow rider. That in itself became a competition; who could kidnap who the easiest, the fastest without someone else stealing him or her away. Hiccup wasn't big into it but from time to time he was willing to play if Toothless was.

They flew high above the island using the sun's brightness to obscure them before swooping down toward the academy. The walls were drawn back and Astrid was just making her way to the ring while bickering was Snotlout over some mundane thing which was nothing out of the ordinary. "Just like old times, Tooth," Hiccup told the Nightfury as the dragon flapped his wings, hovering for several seconds before diving back toward the island at full speed. Hiccup leaned forward and pressed his body to Toothless's, a grin pulling at his lips. They gave no warning, no howl or sonic scream and banked only at the last possible second to slow down enough not to harm their soon to be victim before Toothless grabbed Astrid by her upper arms and shot skyward again, electing a startled cry from the shield maiden. Hiccup gave Stormfly a whistle before waving to Snotlout. "Let's get out of here before he gets Hookfang and tries catching up."

Toothless bleated happily before throwing Astrid to Stormfly who gracefully caught her rider before leveling off next to him.

"You're getting cocky," Astrid warned, raising one elegant brow at him.

"You got a better way to avoid watchful eyes?" Hiccup shot back, the wind stealing his words. He whispered directions to Toothless before calling out. "Keep up if you can!"

She shook her head with a grin. "Cocky," she mused as Toothless shot out ahead of Stormfly. "Let's get them, Stormfly."

They raced across the sea, diving and whirling around each other and skimming the water's surface to tease passing Scauldrons and Thunderdrums. It was the first real chase they had to be alone since it became official that they were together and such moments would be rare and far apart so they enjoyed it for all that they could. They found a small island about a half hour south west of Dragon's Edge. It was small and tropical and not one any of the riders had explored yet which meant it was unlikely they would find them there right away. The thing with rarely having time alone and now finally being a couple meant they really didn't know what to do alone that wouldn't constitute as going too far. Kissing often lead to touching and touching lead to wandering hands and well that was about as far as either of them ever got before someone came bang on one of their doors and even though they were far from their island and it was unlikely the others would suddenly show up it sometimes better to just hang out and play with their dragons.

Toothless's favorite game was caught the light. Hiccup didn't have his shield with him, he was simply out with his best friends not heading out to battle but he always carried a dagger in his boot which he used to manipulate the sunlight and reflect it in a beam over the ground and on the trees and rocks. Toothless happily chased after it and when Stormfly saw what fun he was having she joined in too until the light skipped over a fallen log that suddenly seemed much more interesting. Both dragons decided it was theirs and that resulted in a game of tug of war that turned into a game of tag or chase that later result in a wrestling match that neither seemed able to win. Toothless was still smaller than Stormfly but he was much more agile and pounced on the larger dragon like a wild cat on a large bird. They would roll around on the ground like rowdy children and all Hiccup and Astrid could do was duck out of the way and laugh at their foolishness. Yeah, sometimes dragons could be even sillier than Vikings.

"So are you still planning to swing by Dagur's armada and give him the new outfit?" Astrid asked with an air of carelessness which was pretty much Astrid for "you're an complete idiot and asking to get killed" much like a few weeks when he went after Dagur for going to Bog Burglar Island and into the hospital while they were visiting his recovering father.

Hiccup hesitated feeling slightly guilty for making her worry so much. He sighed but rather than pull away like he was accustomed to when he knew she didn't approve of his decisions he sat a little closer and leaned into her a little, just the barest touch of their sides against one another. He hadn't told her everything that happened or what he and Dagur spoke of in those rare moments when they actually talked. "Dagur claims he didn't attack Heather's people. He didn't even know where she was." He hesitated a moment. Astrid and Heather were good friends and Astrid was very protective of the younger girl, as if they were sisters. It kind of made Hiccup want to laugh because of how Dagur always called him brother.

"Hiccup…he's lying," Astrid answered, as if that was the most logical explanation.

Except it wasn't. "Dagur is a lot of things, Astrid, but he's not a liar. It's one of his things. He never lies. No matter how angry he gets, how much he hates someone, he never lies. He'll withhold information but he won't lie. That's why he was so upset when he learned we lied to him about training dragons. Yeah, he brought an armada with him for the peace treaty but only because he thought we had a dragon army. Maybe if he showed him it was only a few dragons, not an army but a defense against Alvin, then maybe he would have taken things better."

"Hiccup…" she sighed, but it wasn't in annoyance, it was because he was blaming himself yet again for something that wasn't his fault. They had talked about this so many times already. "He might have killed all of us. Besides, he knew who Heather was. He even said so. If they were separated as kids then how would he know her?"

"He's fire years older than her so he was seven or eight when they were attack and she was taken. I think he teamed up with Alvin not so much to conquer us but get information on her."

"So he lied to Alvin," she pointed out, noting Dagur's ability to lie.

"Not necessarily. Dagur was after the Skrill but Alvin caught it. He may have started off with the Skrill and then realized Alvin was the one who took Heather. I mean, Alvin used her against us. What if he placed her with her adopted parents in order to use her against Oswald and then Dagur? You got to think about it. It's almost generous. Heather would be Dagur's only heir. If he couldn't manipulate him then he could have killed Dagur and place her as chief, keeping her under his thumb with threats of destroying not only her adopted village but also the Berserkers."

Astrid started poking at the ground with a short stick. "Okay, say that is true then why not make her chief while Dagur was in prison? Wouldn't it have made sense to do so then?"

"Yeah…maybe. Dagur was a political prisoner and not exactly one that could be controlled. If Alvin wanted control of the Berserkers then killing Dagur and naming Heather to be chieftain would have been the easiest way to go. Harold would have recognized her."

"So why didn't he?"

Now that was a good question. Alvin had Dagur in his custody for three years and that had to have been a test of his patience. He said he was trying to rehabilitate him, make him a better chieftain. I want to think he was but what if he couldn't find Heather and HE destroyed her village in retaliation shortly after Dagur's capture and since not all the Archipelago knew of his defeat so Alvin could have easily placed the blame on the Berserkers. It wouldn't be the first time he had his men pretend to be from another tribe just to cause war. Maybe he thought that would draw Heather out or have her running to us for help, instead it sent her into hiding."

A frown tugged at her lips as she poked on the soil. "That's a lot of ifs. Dagur could have simply sent an order from prison to hunt her down and kill her so she didn't replace him. Did you think of that?"

"I did, but you didn't see his face, Astrid. I've never seen Dagur like that. He looked so…lost. It was like he forgot we were enemies and confided in me as if I really was his brother." He shifted so that he could look her in the eye. "Something is going on and I intend to find out what. If Alvin did kidnap Heather then I want to know why. Dagur's father blamed him for her disappearance and that might explain why he's the way he is. It could explain why he abused bog myrtle for so long and why he's the way he is now. Someone started calling him deranged and after a while he started to believe it. Maybe we can find a way to…I don't know…help him and Heather somehow." He paused for a moment in deep thought. "I don't think Alvin knows about Cora."

"Who's Cora?" Astrid asked confused.

Hiccup looked up. "She's Dagur's baby sister…Heather's younger sister. She's the only other person who could be Dagur's heir. She'd be about eleven or twelve now."

"Who's to say Dagur didn't have her killed?"

"Because Dagur loves her more than anyone else and would kill anyone who dared harm her, including his own father."

She fell silent. She didn't Dagur think had any family other than an uncle and Heather. To learn he had another far younger sister was a little shocking and it explained why Hiccup had been so distant in thought over the matter. If Dagur really was incapable of lying and lashed out at those that did it finally made sense why he was so angry at Hiccup, someone he seemed to care about in his own strange way. She had noticed that when they were young. Dagur had doted on Hiccup and faced off against anyone that dared pick on the much smaller boy. It wasn't until that near drowning incident that things began changing between them. No one really knew what happened that day except Hiccup and Dagur and neither ever spoke of it but it made Astrid wonder just what Dagur felt for Hiccup. It was definitely more than friendship or even brotherly. It was kind of creepy and that protective side of Astrid always reared its head whenever Dagur got too close to her boyfriend even before they became a couple. But this new insight brought another worry. Sure Dagur didn't like liars – who did, really? – but if his mental unbalance was due to what happened to Heather, abuse from his father and an addiction to bog myrtle then was it safe to let Hiccup go anywhere near him on his own. Dagur went from one extreme to another so quickly it was hard to keep track of. He was a danger not only to those around him but himself as well. Maybe, just maybe it would be better if he was stripped of his chiefdom and someone like Heather took over. Astrid would certainly stand next to the raven haired girl should that be the case. Heather was tough and smart and knew how to take care of herself. She would make a great leader.

Of course such thoughts didn't immediately come to Hiccup. He had his mind set on somehow helping Dagur. What should have been a date turned out to be more of a debate with lots of little touches to reassure each other. Hiccup had his heart set on giving Dagur the new clothing and nothing Astrid said could change his mind. He waited until late at night when all the other riders were sleeping soundly before taking off with Toothless. It was supposed to be a quick drop and go but then nothing really went as planned.

Hiccup had hoped the Berserkers were all out for the night with only the odd guard on patrol and for the most part it was except for the flag ship. There was the night watch of course but much like the few nights Hiccup had seen Dagur before the young chief was wide awake and pacing the deck, talking to himself and seemingly counting his steps as he had on the island. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Hiccup couldn't understand it. Dagur never did that when they were little. He opened his mouth to call down to the Berserker, a dozen questions on his lips but shook his head and decided against it. He waited until was by the bow then dropped the bundle of clothing by the stern. The thump made all Berserkers on duty whirl toward the bundle, some looking upward in search of the ebony dragon. Even Dagur looked skyward, not even curious about the bundle until one of his men handed it to him.

"What is this?" he demanded, opening it. He stared at the green fabric in confusion for a moment before reading the hastily scribbled message.

I hope these fit. – H

His bushy brows furrowed in further confusion before realization hit him and he looked skyward again, just making out a dark silhouette passing over the stars and speeding north. He chuckled softly to himself before heading to his new cabin. "Brothers…" he clucked to himself in bewilderment. He would never completely understand Hiccup but there was no doubting they were brothers, no matter how much Hiccup tried to object. Brothers protected each other. Brothers cared for each other no matter what side they stood on.


	73. Chapter 73

My Hiccup 73

Being at war with a deranged psychopath meant being prepared for anything, absolutely anything and Hiccup prided himself in the lengths he and the riders had gone to keep Dragon's Edge a safe and a secret. When returning to the island, especially after a battle with Dagur, they always took the long route home, speeding to islands far to the west then south before coming about and finally heading home. Everyone knew the routine and if for some reason their route was blocked then they swung around and headed in the complete opposite direction. So when a ship Hiccup hadn't seen in a very long time moored on their shores he knew everything was about to change.

While no one ever expected to see an Outcast ship come to Dragon's Edge no one seemed overly worried. No one but Hiccup, Toothless – who always seemed to sense his rider's anxiety without words needing to be exchanged – and Wodensfang, who had come to live with them felt need to worry. Hiccup still wasn't positive if any of what Dagur told him was true or fantasy but Dagur never lied, not straight out at least. If Alvin was the reason Dagur and Heather were separated then what else had the man done to them? It made Hiccup very reluctant to meet with the Outcast chieftain but of course as the leader of the riders and the fact that his father had joined Alvin on this voyage meant there was no hiding from them.

"Ah, there's my boy," Stoick greeted when Hiccup finally made his way to the small dock, Wodensfang draped over his shoulders like a lazy cat, a rumbling purr travelling through his small body and into Hiccup.

"Hey, Dad," Hiccup answered with a thin forced smile. He gestured with his eyes toward Alvin in silent questioning. "What's going on?" He had gotten pretty good at hiding his feelings around Alvin and not always speaking his mind and judging by the look his father gave him it was probably a good thing right now. Alvin was looking considerably better than the last time he saw him but there was something dark and threatening in his eyes that suddenly reminded Hiccup a little too much of when the Outcasts were hunting him to force into training their dragons.

Before Stoick could answer Alvin stepped forward, addressing Hiccup like an old friend but his voice was deep and gravely with a false taste of honey. "Can't an old friend visit, lad?"

"Depends what that 'old friend' is after. How can I help you, Alvin?" Hiccup said bluntly, folding his arms across his chest and cocking one hip defiantly almost expecting the demand to train Alvin's horde of dragons or something far worse.

"Hiccup," Stoick said warningly, his hand reaching for Hiccup's arm but stopping at the last moment. Hiccup was no longer a little boy in need of protection and right now there was no threat against him just an old foe turned ally.

"All I want is to put a criminal back where he belongs, Hiccup, nothing more," Alvin purred in that sickly sweet voice that sent shivers down Hiccup's spine.

The youth raised a brow. He knew what Alvin was asking, he knew long before the words spilled from the Outcasts lips and he knew his answer.

"I'm offering my services and that of my fleet in capturing Dagur and putting him back where he belongs," Alvin continued as if he couldn't read the growing anger on the young man's face.

"Back in a prison cell that he escaped?" Hiccup countered, meeting Alvin's gaze head on. "And I don't just mean after conning one of your men into giving him the key but at least three times before that. Seriously, Alvin, I don't know how you managed to hold onto him for so long." And then it hit him. It was like a slap in the face and his eyes widened a fraction but enough that Alvin noticed and took a step forward.

"You know where his armada is, don't you boy?"

Hiccup's gaze shot to his father, his chest suddenly tight. The only way Alvin could have possibly kept Dagur under even a sub-balance of control was by using someone he cared for and there were only a few people Dagur cared for, Cora, Hiccup – as odd as that sounded – and Heather. Dagur knew Alvin was responsible for Heather's disappearance and that Hiccup had, for a while at least, free access to Outcast Island and that if Alvin ever wanted to he could have captured or killed Hiccup at any time. Some of Dagur's behavior throughout his first year of captivity suddenly started making sense.

"Dagur's a threat, son," Stoick told him, stopping Hiccup from making any objections to the Outcasts assisting in Dagur's capture. "You've said it yourself, he's growing his armada. Soon there will no tribe powerful enough to stop him. We have to act now."

Hiccup shook his head. "Dad…we need to talk about this…in private." When his father looked as if talking was the furthest thing from his mind, Hiccup took a step back. This wasn't right. There had to be a better way than handing Dagur over to Alvin again. "I…I need to think about it." He glared at Alvin, a part of him wanting to believe that maybe he was innocent and Dagur was lying but there were too many factors to take into consideration. Quite frankly he didn't want anything to do with either of them. Let the Outcasts and Berserkers go to war. It wasn't his problem. Tribes went to war all the time, how was this any different? The riders were already fighting Dagur and his armada so who was he to interfere with Alvin going after him?

Maybe it was because how much he cared for Heather or maybe because he worried about Dagur. The guy was deranged and crazy and a whole bunch of nasty things but going back to the Outcast prison wasn't going to help him. Hiccup wasn't sure anything could.

In the end Hiccup declined to help. He let the other riders decide for themselves whether or not they wanted to help Alvin. Of course Snotlout, one of Alvin's biggest fans, offered to help. And the twins were in for the chaos factor. Thankfully none of them were very good at keeping track of Dagur's armada's whereabouts and it gave Hiccup a slight reprieve as he watched the ships and dragons head off to the misty edges of the Archipelago. Those left behind turned to Hiccup in worry. The look in Astrid's eyes was enough to show her uncertainty and how she was torn between her love and loyalty to him and that of her chief. She hated Dagur as much as she hated Alvin and would like nothing better than to see the two warring tribes destroy each other. She didn't understand Hiccup's concern and neither did Fishlegs.

Fishlegs was one quarter Berserker, although he'd never admit it, but was a man of peace and wouldn't fight unless absolutely necessary much like Hiccup but he even seemed torn by Hiccup's decision not to help in the hunt for Dagur because if anyone knew how to find Dagur it was Hiccup and he could save weeks or even months of hunting.

"I don't understand why you're being so stubborn," Wodensfang asked from his perch on Hiccup's shoulder. "Dagur is a criminal, is he not? Doesn't he belong in prison?"

Hiccup was quiet for a long time, staring off in the direction his father had gone long after he and Skullcrusher had disappeared. "I don't know," he admitted. And he didn't, not anymore. He had been second guessing himself ever since being trapped on that island with Dagur. The Berserker could have killed him at any time but hadn't. He could have held him captive, tortured him, forced him to train a dragon so he could return to his armada. He could have done anything to Hiccup yet other than a little scuffle all Dagur hadn't done anything to him. He had saved Hiccup from Sharkworms when he didn't have to and that still left Hiccup deeply confused. He had been unconscious, vulnerable and an easy target. If Hiccup led Stoick and Alvin to the armada then Dagur would be an easy target. Dagur was prepared to fight dragons not warships AND dragons. And Hiccup highly doubted Alvin was planning to take Dagur alive this time.

He flopped on his bed, torn between his warring thoughts. On one hand if he went out with his Dad they could catch Dagur and throw him in a prison on Berk where he would – hopefully – get the help he needed without whatever threats Alvin would use against him. Sure there was the chance of the Berserker escaping and wreaking havoc but that was a chance they would have to take, it was better than Outcast Island and the Slavelands, but then who was to say Dagur didn't deserve a one way trip to Darkheart prison locked away from anyone he could hurt? Heather wouldn't care one way or another. She hated him and still blamed him for not only her foster parents' deaths but her biological parents and adopted tribe. Hiccup hadn't even told her she had a baby sister yet. She was still recovering from the news of Dagur being her older brother.

Raking his fingers through his hair he tried to think.

"He isn't your responsibility," Wodensfang whispered, standing on his chest and Toothless echoed the ancient dragon.

"He's not your responsibility," Astrid echoed as she stepped into his hut, immediately petting Toothless's head as she made her way to Hiccup's bed. She sat beside him and ran a hand over his bicep. She smiled softly when he lowered his hands to meet her gaze. "I'm not going to pretend I understand what's going on between you and Dagur but you know I'm here for you, right? If you want to go after him I'm with you. We'll do whatever you want."

He sighed but couldn't hold her gaze. "I need to talk to him."

"Not by yourself."

"Astrid…"

"Hiccup, I get it. You don't want to see him get killed but Dagur's unstable. It's not safe for you to face him on your own. Not unless you're willing to give him something he wants." She glanced toward the Dragon Eye on the table. "Maybe some sort of bait?"

He followed her gaze, his stomach knotting at the very idea of dangling the ancient object before the Berserker. There was still so much they didn't know about it and if Dagur ever learned its secrets it could spell disaster for everyone. Hiccup ran his teeth over his lower lip in silent consideration. Maybe…if he could build a replica… He really didn't have time to build something that intricate unless he could keep Alvin and his father looking in the opposite direction than where Dagur was normally moored but that would only last so long. It wouldn't take Snotlout long to release they were going the wrong way and turn everyone around. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he wasn't dumb.

It was only a matter of time.


	74. Chapter 74

My Hiccup 74

Sadly it was Ruffnut who figured out they were going in the wrong direction long before Snotlout or her brother and brought a stop to the hunt only an hour or two into it. She sat on Belch, her face perplexed before glancing back in the direction of Dragon's Edge before a tiny grin curled her lips.

"Devious little bugger," she announced more to herself than those she was flying with.

Her brother raised a questioning brow and looked back as well which caused Belch to turn his long neck to see what fascinated his two riders and turned Tuffnut around in the complete opposite direction again. Tuffnut gave a grunt and faced the direction of his sister and one of the two heads of their dragon. "Okay, who's being devious and why was I not alerted to it before now?" he demanded, instantly believing it to be his twin's fault.

"Hiccup," she chirped with a growing grin. "He sent us the wrong way."

Tuffnut's brow wrinkled in thought. "How you figure. This is the way we take home after every encounter with Dagur. You know, the long way home so he doesn't follow. Oh! That devious little bugger! He's reached a new level of demented! I like it! He's becoming one of us! Finally someone to pass my pearls of wisdom to!" He cheered happily, his fist punching the air in excitement.

"Yeah, you've got pearls of wisdom," Snotlout scoffed as Hookfang swooped over them. "What's this about going the wrong way? We always go…ah, shit! I should have known! Damn it! Stoick, Hiccup sent us on a wild goose chase," he called down to his uncle, a little taken back that Hiccup would do such a thing but then Hiccup did a lot of strange things he could never understand and judging by the dark look that passed over Stoick's face his cousin was sure to never hear the end of it when they get back to the edge. The question was why did Hiccup send them in the completely wrong direction from Dagur's armada? It wasn't as if he liked Dagur, far from it. Hiccup hated Dagur and warned the riders against him all the time and avoided actively seeking the Berserker out himself…usually. So why not let Alvin capture the deranged one and be done with it. Nothing was better than when Dagur was behind bars.

Stoick's face was near purple with rage that his own son would lie to him and send him on some wild goose hunt. He wasn't going to pretend to understand Hiccup's reasoning. Sometimes Hiccup didn't always think his plans through. This was one of them. If Alvin realised Hiccup was giving Dagur some sort of sanctuary then it could bring the Hooligans and Outcasts back to war, something none of them wanted. Whatever Hiccup was up to it better be good because now Stoick was stuck trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for his son's deception. He and Hiccup would be having a long talk when he got back to the Edge.

. . .

Okay, so Hiccup didn't really have a good plan. He had sat on the edge of Toothless's landing platform staring at the Dragon Eye, wondering how on Earth he was ever going to create a replica. He didn't have time, not with his brain deciding to take a seat on the back burner and be no help at all.

"Hiccup, are you sure you want to go against your father on this?" Fishlegs asked timidly as he slowly approached from behind, as if he was coming up to a frightened wild dragon, a stance the large blonde tended to take whenever Hiccup was in a foul mood.

"You don't have to get involved, Fishlegs," Hiccup assured even though he kept his back to his friend. He stashed the metal tube in his pocket and got to his feet. "Just don't tell my Dad anything if he gets back before me."

Fishlegs looked a little doubtful. "Well you haven't really told me anything that he might ask anyway so…is that because I break too easily?"

A small smile tugged at Hiccup's lips and he placed a hand on his oldest friend's shoulder. "No," he soothed even though Fishlegs had been correct on his assumption. "I just don't want getting in trouble for something I did. Besides, the less you know the less chance Alvin might target you for information. And if you're really worried then take Meatlug and go exploring on the other side of the island. Dad will assume you were gone when I took off and not bother you."

"Hiccup…" the larger boy whined, not liking this plan whatsoever. "Why not just let your Dad capture Dagur and be done with it. Don't you like peace? I like peace. We can search for new dragons without worry of Dagur and maybe find more lenses for the Dragon Eye. Come on, just let the Outcasts deal with the Berserkers and be done with it."

"You know I can't do that," Hiccup sighed before letting go of the larger boy and stepping toward Toothless. "I'll be back some time tonight."

"You're really going to do this?" Astrid asked, her arms folded under her breasts and a disapproving scowl on her lips. She was all for going after Dagur in a capture mission until Hiccup insisted on going after him himself.

Her boyfriend tried giving her a reassuring smile as he mounted Toothless. "It's just a snatch and dash mission. We do it to each other all the time. What can go wrong?"

A pencil thin brow rose and Astrid pursed her lips, a thousand and one things that could go wrong not needing to be spoke out loud.

"Toothless and I will just grab him and fly him as far south as we can and drop him off on some island that none of his men will ever find. He'll have a whole island to himself to do whatever makes him a happy Berserker. He knows how to take care of himself."

"As long as you don't get stranded there with him…again," she pointed out, making a face at him.

Hiccup returned it before shrugging. "If you've got a better idea…"

"Darkheart."

"No."

She looked away, her shoulders tense and hint of anger still ringing through her voice. "Fine. Be careful."

"I will," he promised before urging Toothless to the air. He felt slightly guilty for not taking Astrid with him and even had to endure another of her lectures about them being a team and trusting one another and he did, he trusted her with his life. He didn't trust Dagur not to hurt her to get to him. Of course trusting Astrid with his life and trusting her to follow orders were another matter altogether. Within ten minutes of flying he caught sight of Stormfly through the corner of his eye. "What are you doing?" he yelled at Astrid as soon as she was within hearing range.

The shield maiden held Stormfly's horns tightly as they caught up. "I lost you once, don't think for a moment I'm losing you again."

Warmth flooded Hiccup. The warmth of knowing he was loved and cared about, that someone would always be there to back him up even when he was sure he could do it alone. It was similar to the warmth he got from Toothless, knowing his best friend was also his protector but somehow more intense and reached into that part of him that was purely male. He gave a curt nod and tried to hold back his smile, both happy and annoyed that she hadn't listened to him. "Stay close to me. We'll use the sun for cover and make a grab for him. No fighting unless necessary…what in Thor!?"

He had planned it all out. He was certain nothing could have gone wrong. The Outcasts should not have been able to find the Berserkers. The other riders shouldn't have figured out his ploy so quickly but here they were with his father and the Outcasts firing upon Dagur's armada.

"That's…that's not possible!" Hiccup stuttered in shock as he waved anxiously at the battle before them.

"I always told you not to underestimate the twins," Astrid told him a little surprised herself by the turn of events. "So now what? We're not going against Stoick are we?"

Hiccup's jaw set with determination. He was never one to back away from a plan regardless how hair brain it might be at times. "Plan hasn't changed. Just use their fire as a distraction. Let's get him, bud." He got low on Toothless, his head practically pressed against the Nightfury's as Toothless first flew higher and into the clouds to keep the other dragons from seeing them and to help build up speed before plummeting so fast toward the ocean and the small boat that contained Dagur who was yelling at his troops and dodging enemy fire. Sometimes things sudden happen so fast that it seems like everything else is in slow motion. Hiccup couldn't hear anything over the wind whipping at his hair and ears but he saw everything. Dragon fire leapt of Dagur's new flag ship and men dodged in every direction from the blasts as well as arrow and catapult fire from Alvin's ships. The Outcasts would have been out matched had they challenged the Berserkers on their own. As it was Dagur was too busy worrying about dragons to pay them much mind. That was probably why Hiccup noticed the arrow before Dagur did. "NO!" he yelled mere milliseconds before a long shaft embedded deep into Dagur's right bicep, the arrowhead lodging somewhere between bone and flesh.

Dagur didn't cry out in pain or make much of any noise other than a grunt of annoyance and yanked the offending object out of him but by then Hiccup and Toothless had reached them and the Nightfury grabbed the Berserker chief in all for paws before banking forward and straight back up into the cloud coverage. That was when Dagur let out a surprised and rather undignified scream of protest.

"What is this?" he demanded trying to look around Toothless at Hiccup.

Hiccup leaned over the saddle with a wide grin. "A kidnapping. Hold tight." They sped away from the battle with Astrid close behind, the only sound following them being the familiar bellow of Stoick the Vast and the roar of a Rumblehorn that were no doubt already tracking them down.

For the first five minutes or so Dagur did nothing but yell, argue and even try to kick Toothless to break free but after a while became strangely silent. Hiccup couldn't really see around Toothless to check on what was going on and his dragon seemed more than content with the suddenly silence to not want to disrupt it. Thankfully Astrid was there to do a quick fly under Toothless and check on the Berserker.

She twisted around in her saddle until she was backward and pretty much face to face with Dagur. "Hey," she snapped, staying a safe distance away but close enough to be heard over the wind. "Hiccup, something's not right. Either Dagur's afraid of heights or he passed out."

"What?" Hiccup demanded in surprise.

Astrid and Stormfly flew out from under Toothless and back up until they were alongside the ebony dragon. "He's out cold. And there's a nasty purple rash that seems to be growing around where the arrow hit him."

A confused look passed over Hiccup's face. He wished he could get a better look at the wound but that was not possible while in the air and they couldn't just land with his father after them. Rumblehorns may not be the fastest dragons but they could stay in the air for extremely long periods of time and track anyone just about anywhere and it was unlikely his father was going to be happy with Hiccup's original plan and it was even less likely anyone was going to like the new one.

"New plan," he announced, already cringing and expecting Astrid's outburst. "We're taking him to Dragon's Edge."

"Are you insane?" Astrid yelled, her face turning an unpleasant shade of red. "Hiccup, you can't bring him to Dragon's Edge. That's like inviting the whole Berserker armada to our doorstep."

"Well what am I supposed to do? We can't leave him in the wilderness if his arm is infected. He'll be easy picking for wild animals."

"And we'll be easy picking for his men," she argued but she knew that look in his eyes, the one that said he wasn't about to give up on anything or anyone, the same look he had when people tried to stop him from taking books to Alvin's prisoners or reading out loud to them. Vikings had stubbornness issues but the Haddock clan had it far worse than any other. "Fine, we'll throw him in a cell and throw away the key."

His face only hardened more and she knew she wasn't going to like whatever Hiccup had in mind.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no…" Astrid objected not long later when Hiccup ordered Toothless to head for their hut rather than the dragon kennels/makeshift emergency prison. "You are not letting him stay in your hut."

But he ignored her as he did so many when he had his mind set on something he knew others would think foolish. He leapt off Toothless before the Nightfury could land and yelled out for Fishlegs who was already making a hasty dash for the platform on Meatlug.

"What happened? Why did you bring him here? I thought you were abandoning him on some remote island and…" He stopped with a gasp as Toothless all but threw the Berserker chief onto the platform and into a roll toward the hut. "Toothless, that's not very nice!"

"The plan hasn't changed," Hiccup assured them as he got one of Dagur's heavy arms over his shoulder and tried hauling the much heavily man onto his feet but Dagur was dead weight and regardless of how much stronger Hiccup was compared to only a few short years ago he still couldn't lift Dagur on his own. "Legs, grab his other arm."

Fishlegs hesitated only a moment to give Astrid a worried look before helping Hiccup get Dagur into his hut and consequentially onto the only flat surface big enough to support the Berserker…Hiccup's bed.

"Tell me you're going to at least chain him down," Astrid demanded as she stormed in after them.

"I don't recall bringing any shackles when we created the outpost," Hiccup answered matter-of-factly as he wrestled Dagur's legs on the bed. "His armor weighs almost as much as he does!" he cursed under his breath.

"So now what? Your dad's like ten minutes behind us. Let's get the wound clean and get him out of here before we all face treason."

Hiccup was already on it. He grabbed his medical bag out from under the bed and started rummaging through it while Astrid kept a keen eye on Dagur and Fishlegs watched for Stoick and the other riders. "I still can't believe they got there before us," Hiccup muttered under his breath in utter disbelief. "When I need them to do one thing they always do the exact opposite." He placed the antiseptic cream Gothi had made for him on the nightstand as well as a series of bandages. He had to do this quick and get Dagur as far from the ledge as possible before the others made it back…but there was a problem. With Dagur lying down his armor rode up and now covered the injury to his shoulder but the purple rash was startling bright against pale skin. The revelation of just how pale Dagur still was even after escaping prison months ago and being out the sea under the harsh sun was surprising in itself but rash…that wasn't an ordinary rash caused by some sort of allergic reaction, it was a sign of poisoning.

"Help me get his armor off," Hiccup suddenly said, dropping his supplies back on the table and searching the buckles to release the chest plate.

"What is the matter with you?" Astrid nearly yelled when Hiccup finally got the buckles undone and with Fishlegs's reluctant help, pulled the chest plate over Dagur's head and dropped it on the floor.

"Those arrows were poisoned," Hiccup pointed out as if it should have been obvious. "Alvin's not out to capture Dagur he's out to kill him and if he's using poison then it's meant to be a slow and painful death. Legs, go get that barrel of whiskey Snotlout's been trying to hide in his hut. If he shows up and gives you trouble just send him to me. Astrid, I need you to keep my father busy until I can douse this. If we don't get the poison out soon we might have to take the entire arm if it hasn't already gone into his heart."

Considering where the arrow went in that was a really good possibility and there may be nothing any of them could do for the Berserker which left Hiccup with few opinions. He could take Dagur to Gothi but he might not make the trip, likewise if any of them went to fetch the old healer. Dousing the wound with alcohol could kill the poison or make it worse and removing the limb, if not handled properly, could cause Dagur to bleed to death or go into shock and die as well. This was one of those times he really wished Gobber was there to tell him what to do.

"Leave the alcohol for celebrating," Wodensfang drawled as he uncurled from around Hiccup's headboard, so silent that no one had noticed him sleeping peacefully around the carved wood. His long body stretched out like a cat uncurling from a mid-afternoon nap. "Just as Toothless's saliva can help heal, my venom can heal and counteract away poisons. Move aside, young ones."

"Woden, this might not be a good idea. Dagur isn't exactly friendly towards dragons even in the best of times," Hiccup warned, reaching for the little dragon.

"Bah! The poison has already taken hold. He will sleep until his body heals by which time you'll have him moved to a safe location away from this island and those you love." Without further ado the ancient dragon plunged his sharp little fangs into the wound.

Dagur's body jerked and one hand reached up to tear the little dragon away from him but all three Hooligans tackled him, Fishlegs sitting on his legs while Astrid and Hiccup put their full weight on his arms. Surprisingly the Berserker struggled for only a moment before falling still and seeming to go into a deeper sleep. Each of the teens gave a sigh of relief.

"You have a fortnight, perhaps less, to transport him wherever you need before he wakes up," Wodensfang warned, curling back up on the headboard and looking a little pale around the gills but he rebuffed anyone who tried to tend to him.

"Okay, let's try getting him tied to Toothless's saddle and get him the Hel out of here before my Dad shows up and has my head…" Hiccup's voice faltered when he heard the familiar stomp of his father's heavy feet on wooden floor boards. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" he asked softly even though he already knew the answer. His friends nodded. "And he's pissed, isn't he?" Another nod. Hiccup hung his head. He should have known this would never work. "I'm so dead," he groaned to himself as he stood. On the plus side it was just his Dad and not Alvin so he might have a chance of winning his father over. Maybe, but Haddocks were the most stubborn of the Viking clans.


	75. Chapter 75

My Hiccup 75

There were few things in life scarier than an enraged Stoick the Vast and that included battling the Red Death. Hiccup knew firsthand what his father was capable of, had witnessed him battle dragons and men alike and kill both when the need arose. Sure he kidded around with his friends that his father had a permanent frown and rarely smiled and yes that was true for the most part, but Hiccup had only ever seen Stoick this angry a handful of times and usually it was always directed at something he had done so he really wasn't surprised to have the big man glower down at him like a Monstrous Nightmare who just had his favorite tuna stolen from him.

Hiccup raised both his hands in hopes of pacifying the large Viking. "Before you yell you know I did the right thing," he said quickly, hoping that appealing to his father's sense of right and wrong would help him in this case. "Alvin isn't out to capture Dagur he's out to kill him. If you don't believe me, then why were the Outcasts firing poisoned arrows at him?"

Stoick's dark green eyes narrowed at his son and he opened his mouth as if to yell at him before deciding against it, letting out a big sigh and rolling his shoulders to relieve the tension caused by chasing after his son. "Because transporting him to Darkheart would have been easier if he was unconscious for the journey. Did you forget the fight he put up the last time he was captured and thrown in prison. Ug has a cell that can keep him from escaping and Alvin didn't want any more of his men getting killed trying to keep Dagur chained."

Hiccup looked appalled by the very notion. "Wait, you agreed to send Dagur to the slavelands. The only way the Uglithugs could possibly keep him from escaping is in solitary confinement. Dad, Alvin tried that and it only made things worse. He needs to be rehabilitated."

Stoick pinched the bridge of his nose in a mix of annoyance and exhaustion. "Hiccup, not everyone can be reasoned with. Dagur is a danger not only to you but everyone, including himself. It's either put him somewhere that he can't hurt anyone or put him down. When Alvin arrives you are handing Dagur over to him, no more fuss. Do I make myself clear, son?"

"But what if we put him on some uninhabited island?" Hiccup insisted, desperately wanting to follow through with his plan.

"You are to give Dagur to Alvin," Stoick said firmly, a large finger pointed at Hiccup's nose. "He is not some dragon you can train. He needs to go where people know how to handle his kind." He turned on his heel before stopping. "I suggest you bind him to that bed tight. I don't want him escaping and wreaking havoc on this island."

Hiccup's shoulders drooped and he let out a little relieved sigh. "That went better than I thought," he mumbled before running a hand through his hair and turning back to his friends. "What?" he asked when Astrid gave him a dark look.

"Let Alvin take him," she said curtly before poking – not punching – Hiccup in the gut. "We've got enough crazies on this island without adding to it. I'll get the rope. Fishlegs, if Dagur so much as twitches sit on his chest."

"Hey, is that a poke at my weight? I'm just husky," Fishlegs whined with a frown. Astrid didn't usually make cracks about his size.

"Husky enough to hold him down rather than get thrown like Mr. Macho here. I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't let Dagur out of your sight." Her words were directed at Fishlegs even though she took a moment to poke Hiccup a little harder. "Don't go anywhere," she warned, her voice low for only him to hear the threat within it. She left without another word, her footsteps heavy in an anger that was sure to hold for several hours. She brushed past Snotlout with a grumpy grunt of greeting that the young man returned as he swept into Hiccup's hut with the twins trailing close behind.

"Are you insane?" Snotlout demanded, storming up to his cousin in a mix of fury, concern and awe as he glanced at Dagur's unconscious form. "We're supposed to friends with the Outcasts and here you're harboring a Berserker? And not any Berserker but Dagur the DERANGED? Are you trying to get us all killed?"

Being yelled at by so many people in such a short expanse of time was not something Hiccup had had to deal with in quite some time. He rubbed his temples and tried to keep his temper under check. "He's not staying, Snotlout. I just wanted to treat his arm and…"

"Cool…can we keep him?" Ruffnut asked as she stood over the bed and gazed down at Dagur, a strange look lighting her bright blue eyes.

"What?" the males in the hut asked all at once, staring at her in disbelief.

She paid them no mind and ran the fingers of one hand over the muscles in Dagur's bicep, the other hand curled next to her chin as she bit her lower lip. "Have you checked out these muscles? They're so hard and big and…oh, me likey!"

Tuffnut exchanged a lot of pure horror with Hiccup before going to the bed and grabbing his twin by the shoulders. "Okay, someone yaked in her nog. Come on, sis. I think it's time for a nap."

"I can nap with him," she insisted, utterly giddy with excitement. She dug her heels into the floor and stopped before Hiccup. "We're keeping him. He can stay with me."

"Definitely no," Tuffnut said, sounding strangely serious as he pushed and shoved his sister out of the hut as she continued going on and on about how Dagur could change and be one of them… "He's deranged enough for it!"

Snotlout stared after her in utter confusion before glancing back at Hiccup who was rubbing his forehead just as puzzled by the girl's actions.

"Yeah, I'll get him out of here as fast as I can," Hiccup agreed before his cousin could say anything.

Snotlout nodded, more to himself than what Hiccup had said before glancing at Dagur then out to where the twins were flying off to, his gaze solely on Ruffnut and face utterly perplexed. "Yeah, I'll check in later." And then he was gone.

Toothless gave an angry grunt from his post near the door, obviously not happy with the situation either. "Oh don't start," Hiccup grumbled as he went to check on their "guest". With all the arguing and commotion Dagur had not stirred once. Whatever that arrow was covered with must have been strong stuff. The rash still covered most of Dagur's upper arm but the swelling had gone down thanks to Wodensfang. The ancient dragon wasn't looking so well though. Hiccup gently picked him up off the headboard and cradled him to his chest. "Are you alright, Woden?" he asked as he gently rubbed his leathery head with one finger.

The old dragon curled into a tight ball against Hiccup's warmth. "Just getting old, my boy," he hummed softly before uncurling and clambering up Hiccup's arm to his shoulders and settling under the young man's hair.

The little dragon was colder than usual and sent a small chill down Hiccup's spine but he let it go unnoticed as he checked Dagur one last time. Astrid was gone only a few short minutes before returning with a thick roll of rope. She didn't wait for Hiccup's permission and began tying Dagur to the bed. Not just his wrists and ankles as Hiccup expected by literally tied Dagur to the bed, having had Fishlegs help her pull it out enough to throw the rope end over the other side then bring it under the bed and over once more. She wound the rope over and over again so that Dagur's chest, arms and upper legs were tied down then, again with Fishlegs's help, pulled the rope tight so that the Berserker could wiggle free. Only then did she stand back, let out a deep breath and finally relax.

"Okay, so we'll give his arm a few hours to recover from the poison then fly him out, right?" she said as she eyed her handy work for any faults that might allow Dagur to escape. When Hiccup didn't answer she glanced at him with a raised brow. "Right?"

He nodded quickly. "Yeah, of course."

She gave a nod. "Your dad may be right. It'll be easier to just transport while he's unconscious. Then make the drop and take off before he wakes up. We might need to make you a new bed though unless you're planning to cut the ropes and dump him out."

Hiccup just shrugged. He really wasn't sure what he was doing now and she instantly read it on his face.

"Well whatever you're planning to do it better be quick. Judging by how fast Alvin's ships got to the armada we have maybe a half hour before he gets back here." She placed a hand on Hiccup's arm to draw his attention back to her. "It would be easier and safer for everyone if you just let Alvin take him to Darkheart."

Hiccup shook his head. "Dagur would never make it alive," he insisted but he placed a hand over hers in appreciation of her worry.

"And maybe that would be safer for everyone," she whispered, her gaze never leaving his despite the harsh words. But Hiccup was never one to be persuaded from his plans and she would back him however she could even if she didn't 100% percent agree with him. Of course she wasn't about to leave him alone with someone like Dagur the Deranged, despite him being tied up and Fishlegs being there – she liked Fishlegs but sometimes he could be utterly useless in a hand to hand situation unless he got really mad and went Berserk. So she called upon their dragons to take up guard positions right at the door of Hiccup's hut and only allowing the riders and Stoick entrance – she didn't trust Alvin either and while she didn't care about what happened to Dagur she wasn't about to let anything happen to Hiccup.

Sure enough the Outcasts showed up nearly half an hour later in which time Dagur had neither made a peep or movement, still trapped in such a deep sleep that if it wasn't for his deep breathing one might have thought he had passed away. Fishlegs had stayed next to Hiccup for as long as he dared before excusing himself to tend to other business, meaning staying as far from the rampaging Alvin as possible. Astrid on the other hand stood between the guarding dragons ready to face off with anyone with the gall to attempt approaching the hut, unless of course it was her chief and then well…she really had no say then other than to plea he listen to Hiccup on the matter. Alvin simply wasn't one to be trusted. It said it in his name for Thor sake!

The thing was Stoick wasn't stupid by any means, regardless what the younger generation sometimes thought. He had been against the poison arrow idea when Alvin first proposed it but also understood the benefits of having an unconscious Dagur to deal with as opposed to one conscious, kicking, screaming and breaking free on them. The last time they had captured Dagur Alvin had to smash him across the back of the head just to get the boy to stop thrashing as he was dragged to prison. Dagur had tried countless times to break free and run to Hiccup with a crazed gleam in his eyes. Stoick was not about to let that happen again but he couldn't exactly tower over his son every moment Dagur was with him. Not to mention that for whatever reason Dagur had saved Hiccup from Sharkworms and had not harmed him while stranded on that island. It could have been because he needed Hiccup to survive, which seemed unlikely since Dagur was more than capable of caring for himself, or it may have been something else entirely, an inkling of their old friendship. So when Alvin stormed onto the island hoping made and demanding Dagur be handed over to him immediately Stoick refused.

"The boy had an allergic reaction to whatever you placed on that arrow. Hiccup is tending to him," Stoick said smoothly as if it was the most logical thing anyone would do for Dagur, enemy or not.

"I don't care if his limps fall off, Dagur belongs to me," Alvin snarled, stepping forward to push Stoick out of the way before thinking better of it.

Stoick blocked his path. "He's unconscious and presently unable to harm anyone. Give my son a little time to make sure he's alright for transport then we'll have one of the dragons load him on your ship. Bed and all if necessary."

Alvin cursed under his breath, his big hairy hands balling into fists. "Stoick, you have no idea what that boy is capable of…the things he has planned for Hiccup. If he awakens and your boy is alone with him…" He let his words trail off to paint their own picture in Stoick's mind. "He's obsess with your boy, Stoick, and not in the dragon training way. You know that, I know that and Hiccup will learn a most painful way if Dagur's given the opportunity. Let me take him now and Dagur will never bother your boy again."

Stoick's eyes narrowed as he mauled over Hiccup's words earlier and that Alvin wasn't trying to capture Dagur but kill him and the way Alvin was acting certainly pointed toward such an action. But he also had to think of his son's safety as well as that of the other riders and his entire tribe. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Very well, Alvin, but my riders and I will accompany you to Darkheart. Dagur will be in our custody until he's locked up."

The other man's face went a bright red with rage and for one brief moment Stoick was certain his old friend was willing to go to war once more over something so petty. It took a moment or two before the man calmed down once more and he gave very curt nod and grunt of acceptance. "Fine. Where is he? I'm assuming Hiccup does have an appropriate dragon cell to throw the bastard in."

The Hooligan chief grimaced at the question. "Well not in so many words." He gestured with his head to where almost all the riders' dragons were perched on or around Hiccup's hut, including an entire pack of Night Terrors.

"You've got to be kidding me," Alvin groaned. It may have been due to the dragons or the hefty climb up winding staircases but Alvin went from determined to annoyed and exhausted before even making the climb. "I swear he does this shit just to piss me off," he muttered before making his way to the steep stair case. He no longer needed a cane but there was still a slight limp to his steps and Stoick stayed close enough to keep an eye on him.

Alvin didn't really have a way with dragons. Almost all hated him right off the bat and snarled at him to go away. The only thing keeping them from attacking was the fact that Stoick was with them and they all, bother Berk dragons and the inhabitant of Dragon's Edge, had come to respect the Hooligan chief and reluctantly let him pass when he gently pushed on Hookfang's nose and ordered him to back down.

"Sir," Astrid tried as her chief mounted the platform. Her eyes were full of anxiety at the triumphant look Alvin gave her, a sure sign that whatever the Outcast had planned for Dagur was not a good one. "If you can just give Hiccup a few more minutes…" She glanced inside the hut, catching Hiccup's eye and making sure her voice was loud enough for him to hear. "He'll have Dagur ready and…" Her voice caught in her throat as Hiccup darted across the vast expanse of floor to the door and did something complete unexpected. He threw the level that kept the heavy spring loaded door held up in the ceiling, activating multiple cranks and wenches to quickly shut and lock it from the inside. "Hiccup!" she cried, dashing away from the two men to stop him.

"Hiccup!" Stoick inhaled sharply, seeing what his son was up to too late. Their eyes met and he saw to silent defiance, fear and determination in his son's eyes but before he could reach the closing door it slammed against the wooden floor and bolts could be heard locking into place along the thick wood and metal wall. Regardless Stoick thrust his fist into it hoping to tear it out by mere force but it seemed his son was ready for any occasion and had made the door not only dragon proof but Stoick proof. "Son, open this door this instant! Hiccup! Hiccup, do as I say!"

Vikings were a stubborn lot and Haddocks were thought to be the most stubborn but none were as stubborn as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.


	76. Chapter 76

My Hiccup 76

Everyone was pretty sure Hiccup had lost his mind at that point. Some blamed it on stress, others on his oversized heart but no one who truly knew Hiccup was overly surprised that he would defend another life rather than follow orders, his father's or chieftain's, and Stoick quickly blamed himself for not seeing the signs the moment his son had intervened and saved Dagur. He placed his large callused hands on the door and took several deep calming breathes to keep his heartbeat regular and not risk another heart attack. Hiccup obviously had enough on his plate. And even though his boy would likely throw the door wide open if his father was in distress that was not the way Stoick wanted to gain his attention.

Instead he leaned his forehead against the cool metal and tried to understand what his boy was thinking with his rash actions. Of course Hiccup still didn't trust Alvin. Even after all that had happened, even after the peace and training Hiccup had reasons to be weary of Alvin. The man was a Treacherous after all but Alvin was in his right to take Dagur back into custody and Hiccup should not have gotten in his way let alone lie about Dagur's whereabouts. But Hiccup was one filled with hope and desperate to see the good side of people – most people – and had been fighting a campaign to try and help Dagur get back to normal. What he wasn't seeing was that Dagur was normal for him. He was a Berserker and had become addicted to bog myrtle and somewhere along the line lost his mind. He may have been due to what happened to his sister – yes Alvin was to blame for that as Stoick came to learn – or maybe it was something his father did, the death of his mother during the delivery of his baby sister or it could be something else entirely. There were so many factors none of them knew for sure and regardless how much Hiccup wanted to help the lad there might be nothing anyone could do to correct Dagur's course through life…nothing but lock him up before he hurt anyone else.

"Hiccup, open this door," he called, keeping his voice calm and commanding. When nothing happened and Hiccup didn't answer he sighed and gave up being chief for just a moment to be a father. "Son, you can't help him alone in there. Let me in to check his condition. Only me." He waited almost certain he would get no answer. Hiccup was a stubborn boy, bullheaded like his mother and with just as big a heart.

"I can't," Hiccup's voice finally answered. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm not letting you hand him over to Alvin. You can hold me for treason if you want."

Stoick thumbed his head against the door in frustration, the clang of his helmet ringing out. "No one's holding you for treason, son. This is your island not mine."

"I might hold him for treason," grumbled Snotlout somewhere off to Stoick's right. The boy gave a sudden pain filled yelp and Stoick knew Astrid had done what he felt like doing to his nephew and given him a good hard punch to the gut. "I was just saying…" Snotlout mumbled the moment he caught his breath.

Alvin stomped across the platform in anger. Let's just tear the blasted door down and drag Dagur out," he urged in a barely contained snarl.

"Oh yes, and have an already enrage Nightfury blow your arse off the island," Astrid pointed out, gesturing welcomingly toward the door. "By all means, go ahead."

The large man snarled at her in rage before getting a hold of himself. "Hiccup," he snapped, turning toward the door once more. He took a moment to compose himself before trying in a sickly sweet voice. "Lad, I'm willing to make a trade…something you've been wanting for a while. I'll give you my entire collection of maps – all the way south past Rome, and East to the shores of China – if you open this blasted door this instant." Okay, so the last wasn't so sweet or calm.

Everyone stared at Alvin in disbelief.

"Seriously?" Hiccup asked for the other side of the door saying what everyone else was thinking.

"Aye, lad. On me word," Alvin cooed, his lips turning up in a victorious grin.

There was a moment's pause.

"You're getting desperate," the youth pointed out but still refused to open the door.

Alvin slammed his fist against the metal. "Open this blasted thing now before I have my catapults knock the entire structure down!"

"Oh yeah, that's going to make him open the door faster. Even I know that's not going to work on Hiccup," Tuffnut scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "Well I'm not sticking around for the long haul. Ruff, let's going terrorize some Terrors."

Ruffnut gave a sniff and turned her back on the rampaging Alvin. "Yeah, I rather go to the boar pit then watch a battle of wills. We already know who's going to win. Hey, maybe we can place bets with the Outcasts."

"Ten to one odds?" Tuff asked as he mounted Belch's neck.

"Is there any other odds?" Ruff asked doing the same on Barf's.

"Hiccup is not going to win," Alvin snapped, glaring at them.

Tuffnut chuckled as their Zippleback stood to its full height. "As far as we're concerned, my friend, he already has." And with that they flew off to the ships belong to place wagers and con Outcasts out of their money and belongings, both already knowing the outcome of such a battle of wills.

Snotlout sighed. "I should get in on that action," he murmured longingly but didn't follow them.

If Alvin wasn't already mad as a Screaming Death with a toothache he would have lost it completely on the teens for mocking him. Instead he glared at Stoick, silently blaming him for raising a child so arrogant and forceful. "He's your son, reason with him," he urged, wanting to finally get his hands on Dagur and be on his way.

Stoick only shrugged and stepped away from the door. "There's no reasoning with him when he's like this. Let's give him a few hours to calm down then try again. For now Dagur is unconscious and doesn't pose a danger, let's be grateful for that."

Alvin's hands balled into fists but after a few moments finally conceded. Not because the other man was right but because Stoick had taken a stance that clearly said if Alvin or anyone tried breaking through that door they'd have to go through him and Skullcrusher first. "Fine, but your boy better figure out what side he's on before he offends the wrong people."

Stoick's eyes narrowed. "I suggest you do the same," he warned, making it perfectly clear he would not have his son threatened by the likes of Alvin the Treacherous or anyone else.

The Outcast only made a disgusted sound under his breath before stomping off in utter rage and made the long trek back to his ships. He was far from giving up.

Stoick waited until he was gone before returning his attention to the sealed door. "I've bought you a little time, son. Figure out whatever you're doing soon because you and I both know he's not bluffing about the catapults." He glanced towards Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs who were watching him nervously, each torn between their friendship with Hiccup and the duty to their chief. "Try and reason with him while I deal with Alvin." With that he left the three to tend to his son while he left in an attempt to placate Alvin before the man got it in his fool head to knock the outpost to the ground to get to Dagur. Alvin had a tendency to be more impulsive than Hiccup even on the boy's worst days. He had to have faith that Hiccup knew what he was doing or at least had the right mindset to ask for help if…when he needed it.

As soon as the grownups were gone Astrid went to the door and placed a hand against it. "Hiccup?" she called softly, a little angry and worried by the sudden turn in events. "Are you okay?"

There was a moment's hesitation before he answered. "Are they gone?"

"Yeah. Are you opening up?" she asked hopeful.

Another hesitation and for a moment she thought Hiccup would raise the door but that hope quickly died.

"No. Look, I'm sorry. I should've given you a heads up or something. I'm sorry," he called back in what must have been the most flustered Astrid had heard in a long time. "I just can't let Alvin take him."

"So how are you planning to get him out of here?" she countered as she eyed the Outcast ships in the harbor. They were moving into an attack formation and she absently wondered if one of their catapults really could fire a boulder the distance needed to take out Hiccup's hut.

"I'm not sure yet," Hiccup answered truthfully. "I think the 'fly the entire bed out' is out of the question now. I might have to tie him directly to the saddle and zip out the moment the door's high enough."

"And how do you plan on shifting Dagur's bulk onto Toothless's saddle. That's a two person job."

"Okay, I haven't thought that far in advance yet."

"Obviously."

"Oh thanks, Miss Positivity."

"I'm positive your dad's going to kick your butt after I'm done with it." He leaned her back against the door and looked out over the bay. "So now what?"

"I'm open to ideas…that don't involve handing Dagur to Alvin."

Well that meant she was out of ideas and she told him as much but she didn't leave her post. Whatever Hiccup wanted to do she'd stand next to him for as long as she could.

Surprisingly it was Snotlout that decided to stand, not so much in defense of his cousin but because… "You're an idiot," he said, hitting the metal door with his open palm and glaring at Astrid when she went to object.

Hiccup gave a sigh on the other side. "Seems to be the census today."

Snotlout grunted before placing his back to the door and sliding down to sit on the platform. "Here you are one of the smartest people I know – and don't you are repeat that to anyone, you hear me? – and you didn't even take two seconds to think any of this through, did you?" He waited a moment for Hiccup's answer before forging ahead. "How much food you got in there?"

"Ah…"

"That's what I figured! Maybe a little fish for Toothless and half a skin of water if you're lucky. What were you planning to do if this turned into a standoff? Starve to death? Figures. You're useless at this sort of thing."

"Snotlout…"

Snotlout gave a snort. "What do you need? Never mind, I know what you need. Just set up some sort of pulley system from your back window and I'll do the rest."

There was a long pause, probably due to shock, before Hiccup answered. "Thanks, Snotlout," he finally said, relief sounding in his voice.

The older boy nodded to himself as he stood. "Yeah, well if I get killed just know I'm haunting you and I'm taking Fishlegs with me."

The boy in question took a mix of mortified and confused by those words and looked to a smirking Astrid for clarification but her grin only grew as Snotlout left in a huff. "Why would he take me?" Fishlegs asked meekly, following Snotlout nonetheless.

"Probably because he misses Thor Bonecrusher," Astrid called after them.

"Shut up!" Snotlout yelled back much to her amusement.

Things sort of fell together after that. The twins – with Stoick's help – kept Alvin and the Outcasts occupied while Snotlout and Fishlegs gathered supplies, primarily food but with a little quick thinking on Snotlout's part, stole a few pairs of shackles from one of the Outcast ships just in case Hiccup needed them for Dagur. Astrid took command of most of the dragon populace and had them guarding Hiccup's hut, threatening to blow away anyone who dared approach with ill intent. And Hiccup worked away setting up a pulley system through the small window at the back. It was a little hard. The hut was very high up and most of his other contraptions with long expanses of rope were outdoors. The only other rope he had was presently wound around Dagur and the bed and he was not about to untie the Berserker which left him with using a much shorter and thinner length of heavily woven twine and Fishlegs having the get Meatlug to hover just out of sight behind the building. Why couldn't Meatlug just fly the items to the window? Well because then he and Fishlegs would be in a direct line of sight for the Outcasts and Stoick and no one wanted them to see what they were up to, not because anyone other than Fishlegs was worried about getting in trouble but because none of them really wanted to go back to war with the Outcasts. Peace was sort of nice even if it was a little boring.

It took a little hauling but soon enough food and fresh water was delivered to keep Hiccup, Toothless and Dagur – if necessary – feed for at least day or two.

The first night was perhaps the hardest. The riders who had already had a long day took turns guarding the hut along with their dragons with Stoick checking on them every few hours and keeping posting with Skullcrusher at the foot of the hut in case Alvin was fool enough to try something. Inside Hiccup constantly checked on Dagur, making sure the rash was fading and checking his temperature to make sure he wasn't fevering due to the poison or even Wodensfang's venom and when all proved alright he covered the Berserker with a warm fur before settling on the floor next to Toothless to catch a few hours sleep.

The problem with someone like Dagur who normally avoided sleep as much as possible was that after a few hours of induced sleep the things they normally ran from began to take hold. Hiccup didn't quite understand this. How could he? He was not Dagur nor could read the Berserker's mind so he was completely unprepared. At first Hiccup thought Dagur had woken up and was trying to escape so he instinctively reached for his hunting knife while raising a hand for Toothless to be on guard, not that the Nightfury needed to be told such a thing, he already had a plasma blast building deep in his throat waiting for a target. Cautiously Hiccup approached the Berserker only to discover that Dagur was still unconscious but mumbling pitifully in his sleep as if having a bad dream. His words were garbled and there were rare tears trekking down his scarred face but Hiccup was able to make some of it out. The words "Heather" and "no" and "give her back" were most noticeable and Hiccup felt a pang of sadness for the older boy. No doubt having to face off against Alvin and then being poisoned and captured had triggered such memories.

"It's okay…it's okay, Dagur. I'm here," Hiccup assured, stowing his knife away and adjusting the fur over the Berserker. He couldn't help but feel bad for Dagur. There was so much he really didn't know about the older boy. Dagur wasn't as black and white as he sometimes wanted to think. A lot had happened to him before they even really knew each other and then even more as he grew into a man. Dagur had demons that may never go ago or heal. That was why he needed to be somewhere where he couldn't hurt anyone anymore.

He didn't see those dark green eyes open briefly as he snuggled against Toothless once more and fell into a restless sleep. He didn't catch that brief moment of consciousness or look of wonder and confusion directed toward him before it fled away once more but for one moment, just one, Dagur awoke and knew he was a prisoner once more and the nightmares only grew worse, now trapped in a silent body.

Arguing broke out that morning on the platform to Hiccup's hut and it awoke the young heir and his Nightfury with a start. Hiccup had nearly forgotten the happenings of the day before, having been consumed with the pleasant dream of flying through the clouds with his best friend. Toothless had jumped at the ruckus causing Hiccup to tumbling over on the floor and hit the back of his head.

"Ow!" the youth complained as he rolled to his knees, rubbing his smarting head at the same time. "A little warning next time, bud."

He didn't need to go near the door to hear the argument taking place. Alvin was back and once again demanding that Stoick – not Hiccup – handed Dagur over immediately or risk war once more with the Outcasts as well as charges placed against Hiccup for aiding and abiding a criminal of war so loudly that each word wrung through the hut.

"Oh this isn't good," Hiccup muttered, fully expecting his father to start pounding at the door and yelling at him to open up once more. Sadly, as much as he loved his Dad there was no chance of that happening. Instead Stoick spoke softly and calmly, assuring Alvin that it would only be a few more hours before Hiccup came to his senses, reminding Alvin that Hiccup was still young and high strong and unable to stay cooped up for long, especially with a dragon who needed to be in the sky. All of which were true but that didn't mean Hiccup was going to give up that easily. Of course it didn't sooth Alvin either who only yelled louder as if that might get Stoick to see reason. Sure they may have been friends but Alvin obviously didn't know the stubbornness that was Stoick the Vast and Hiccup grinned when his father fired back with a warning of barbequed Outcast ala Dragon, a favorite line of Old Wrinkly's back in the day.

Shaking his head and grinning widely, Hiccup moved to check on Dagur. He placed a hand flat on the Berserker's forehead, frowning once more at the nasty scar gouged into the right side of his face as if to offset the blue tattoo on the left. Alvin must have been in one sick mood to have done that, or Dagur really pissed him off that day. There was no fever and the color had returned to the Berserker which meant as soon as he could, Hiccup could finally get Dagur off Dragon's Edge and hopefully to some abandoned island before he awoke. If only his father could get Alvin and the Outcasts out of his way.

He stepped away, ready to make some breakfast when something grabbed his wrist in a bruising grip and yanked him backwards, toppling right over onto the supposedly unconscious Dagur. He barely had a chance to yelp when a large hand clamped over his mouth and another around his waist, holding him down on the bed and as it just so happened, across Dagur's firm chest.

"Move and I'll break your neck," Dagur hissed in a low breathy whisper in Hiccup's ear.

Well Hiccup was never one for listening and immediately struggled with the hand over his mouth causing Dagur to tighten his grip painfully. Compared to Hiccup's, Dagur's hands were huge and the Berserker didn't always pay attention to what he was doing. His hand covered not only Hiccup's mouth but nose too and when he put a little too much pressure on the smaller man he accidently cut off Hiccup air supply causing him to black out for a moment. The moment Hiccup stopped struggling Dagur's hand moved from his mouth to his throat, not in a tight grip but a warning one and his other arms practically hugged Hiccup to him. It was an awkward position for Hiccup, his legs dangling over the bed, his feet trying to get purchase on the wooden floor while having his back pinned to Dagur's front and the Berserker's lower half still tied to the bed.

Hiccup drew in deep gulps of breath, trying to calm his racing heart and not struggle in Dagur's hold or otherwise give the larger man a reason to crush his throat. It took a moment or two to realize it wasn't his heart racing and thumping loudly in his ears but rather Dagur's. He glanced sideways on Dagur but all he could see was the patchy beard and crook nose. The Berserker's chest rose and fell far too quickly, as if he had been running a marathon and just returned from an epic battle. His big hands were clammy around Hiccup, nearly slippery, fingers flexing and readjusting constantly. It wasn't a rush of adrenaline causing Dagur to behave in such a way. Every time Alvin yelled or cursed Dagur would inhale sharply and his grip would tighten just a fraction around Hiccup's throat and his pulse raced even higher. He didn't move or say anything more he just held Hiccup tightly to his chest, frozen in place, the thumping of his heart the only sound to pass between them.

Not even Toothless could free Hiccup at that moment, although Dagur probably didn't even realize the Nightfury was only a half dozen feet away from him, sucking in air and preparing to blast plasma at him the moment he got a clear shot.

No, Dagur noticed none of this as he clung to Hiccup almost desperately, his mind only on one thing and one thing only.

Dagur the Deranged was afraid…no terrified of Alvin the Treacherous and that fear only grew with every second that passed.


	77. Chapter 77

My Hiccup 77

Either Dagur didn't notice Toothless in his fear of Alvin or he really didn't feel threatened by the Nightfury while having Hiccup pinned to his chest. The Nightfury got low, a rumbling growl low in his throat as he stalked forward. He was ready to grab his human's foot and drag him away from the deranged one when Not-so Little Freckle raised a hand and whispered softly to him in Dragonese. Toothless gave another low growl but he waited. Little Freckle was a silly human but he didn't seem afraid as he had only moments earlier. The boy adjusted his feet on the ground and his hands wrapped around either of the Berserker's wrists.

"Dagur?" Hiccup whispered not in fear but soothingly. "Let me up."

Dagur grip only tightened with the yelling outside the door.

"No one's here to hurt you. Let me go," he tried soothingly but it seemed as long as Alvin was yelling Dagur wasn't going to budge. So Hiccup tried something that he hoped wouldn't get him strangled. "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP, PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" he yelled in his loudest voice at the door and the warring party beyond it. Dagur's grip instantly tightened to near crushing force but outside all was suddenly silent.

"Hiccup?" Stoick called back, obviously surprised.

It took a few moments for Dagur to loosen his grip again but the moment he did Hiccup assured his father everything was alright and to please take the arguing elsewhere. Another few minutes of quiet and the racing of Dagur's heart thumping against Hiccup's ear finally began to slow down. Hiccup stayed still, unsure if Dagur was really awake or simply started by the yelling and reacting instinctively. Whatever the case Hiccup motioned for Toothless to get the manacles Snotlout had sent up, speaking softly in Dragonese as to not alert Dagur.

"Hey, Dag, you want to let me go now?" he asked, keeping his voice friendly and soothing.

For a minute or two Dagur just held him, still staring blankly at the ceiling, his eyes glazed with fear before finally taking a deep breath and blinking, as if waking from a nightmare. He lifted his head and peered down quizzically at Hiccup, surprise and confusion marring his scarred face before a small sinister smile twisted his lips. "Hiccup!" he said joyously, his hand tightening slightly on the youth's tender throat. "Now isn't this a fine spot we find ourselves in, hey brother?"

"If you'd be so kind, let me up, my back is starting to cramp," Hiccup told him, keeping his voice just above a whisper so he wouldn't alert anyone outside he had a slight problem and have them all charging in at once.

Dagur's grin only grew and he tugged Hiccup a little higher on his chest. "I don't know…I kind of like you like this." A frown suddenly tugged his lips downward as he tried lifting his legs. "Why can't I move my legs? What did you do to my legs?"

Hiccup's hand tightened around that manacle Toothless deposited into his hand and without further ado he rammed his right elbow as hard as he could into Dagur's lower stomach, shocking the older male into releasing him. Then, with dragon like swiftness, rolled to over, slapped on side of the manacle to Dagur's left wrist then the other side to the bed post, under the dragon craving where it couldn't be worked free without breaking the sturdy hard wood. Once both were secure, Hiccup jumped back and crouched close to the dragon like a defensive dragon, ready for the worse, one hand curled in a fist while the other held his dagger protectively in front of him. Toothless was in an almost identical position next to him.

All Dagur could say was; "What the…" as he tried yanking his arm free while struggling to do the same with his legs. "Hiccup, untie me now!"

Hiccup's bright green eyes were narrow as he glared at the Berserker, fully expecting the older male to somehow break free and attack but still he didn't call out for help. "In case you haven't noticed, Dagur, I'm not so good with orders."

The Berserker struggled for a little longer but soon it became apparently he wasn't breaking free and he slumped back on the bed, his head cushioned by Hiccup's pillow that smelt just like the young heir. The entire bed smelt like Hiccup and for some reason that seemed to calm Dagur if only a little but after a while that twisted little grin returned as he looked over the manacle. "Well, this isn't exactly how I planned things but…" He shrugged his shoulders. "okay."

Hiccup raised a brow but relaxed a little seeing that Dagur couldn't break free and that while his arms had managed to escape the ropes the rest of his body was still tied down. Thank Odin Astrid had decided to tie the knots UNDER the bed where they weren't easily reached. "Okay what?" he asked cautiously as he ran a reassuring hand over Toothless's frills.

"You've caught me now what are you going to do with me?" Dagur asked as if it was the most obvious question in the world. "'Cause I've got some real fun ideas…if you know what I mean, brother."

"First, I'm not your brother. Second, even if I were…ew! Did your parents drop you on your head one too many times or something?"

"Obviously Stoick didn't drop you enough," Dagur retorted but there was a small pout to his lips that he was trying to hide as he looked away to glare at the wall.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Seriously? I thought you were supposed to be the grown up out of the two of us? Look, I've got enough issues without you being…well you. I need to figure a way to get a rid of Alvin long enough to get you out of here."

Normally Dagur would have just laughed at Hiccup and continued with his taunting but he didn't like being tied up and it was taking all his self-control not to panic and lash out let alone keep his breathing even. Last time he was bound…well last time was a pretty bad time and hearing Alvin only minutes ago had done nothing to relieve that tension. "Where exactly is here?" he asked, having to keep his mind busy in order not to freak out. His gaze shifted throughout the vast room, taking in everything he could see from his position, the high ceiling, the thin ladder going up to what he assumed to be a loft, the numerous strange contraptions in various stages of completion, the colorful tailfins meant for the Nightfury. This was obviously Hiccup's domain. "This isn't like any hut I've seen on Berk."

Hiccup nodded as he passed by, his pacing and growing worry endless. "It's not. This is my place. We're…we're not on Berk."

"Then where are we?" Dagur persisted, his curiosity growing.

"An outpost," Hiccup answered, not willing to go further into detail.

Dagur hummed to himself as he inspected the place for weaknesses, things he could exploit once he worked his way free. Hiccup, as always, had out done himself. There were things designed right into the building that Dagur had no clue what they were for. Pulleys and wenches and what appeared to be dual spy glasses attached to a long tube that went up and out the ceiling presumably to the roof, a periscope perhaps. There was so much to look at, so much Dagur wanted to investigate, his mind curious after so long in prison and at sea. If he wasn't tied up he'd be poking through everything and demanding how they all worked.

And there, on a table across the room, was the very item Dagur had been trying to get his hands on the past few months; the Dragon Eye. Hiccup didn't even seem to be paying attention to it. It was like he just put it there and then no longer cared. If he could, Dagur would reach over to snag it and demand that Hiccup tell him all its secrets.

Hiccup's mind was elsewhere and he was rubbing his chin thoughtfully, the little whiskers of facial hair barely showing under his fingers. It was a rather endearing sight. Hiccup was trying to appear mighty and strong but Dagur could see the pinch of fear and concern in his features. The thought that such concerns might be for him was touching to Dagur and he was content watching the emotions play over Hiccup's features…until he got bored.

"Bored now…release me," he said simply, almost childishly.

Hiccup blinked a few times, pulled out his thoughts by the sing-song texture of Dagur's voice. "You know this is serious, right. Alvin is out there and he wants you dead. My father's only going to be able to keep him calm for so long before…" He threw his hands up in frustration. "Look who I'm talking to. You don't care. You don't care about anything if it doesn't suit your purposes." His shoulders slumped in defeat. "Maybe they're right. Maybe you are too much of a wildcard to risk let running free even if I dumped you on some abandoned island." He ran his fingers through his hair, torn between his sense of right and wrong.

Dagur scoffed. "That was your plan. Catch me then dump me on some island? Didn't we already do that?"

"Somewhere where your armada couldn't reach you," Hiccup snapped back, feeling a little childish about the plan now. It had seemed good at the time.

The Berserker only laughed and lied back comfortably. "Oh, and just where were you planning to 'dump' me, hmm? Some tropical island away from it all where I couldn't cause trouble and mayhem?" He raised his hands as if painting a picture, at least until his shackle arm snagged and he gave an annoyed growl. "And then what? You going drop by with supplies whenever your sweet little heart lets you or are you going to try to finally forget me?"

Hiccup rubbed his temple, a throbbing headache beginning to develop. "Dagur, that's not what I want. I just…you just…ngh! Why do you always have to make things so difficult? I mean, I tried being friends with you and then you had to get all…deranged! And I've apologized about the whole dragon issues enough times to sink your entire armada. I even tried to make being in prison better for you and your men but no! Nothing I do is good enough and now I'm trying to keep Alvin from killing you because it turns out you're Heather's brother and she'd rather see you dead then figure out what happened between you. And you know what? I really don't know if what you told me about Alvin is true or not. Sure you can't lie for whatever reason, or at least you say you can't, but that doesn't mean that you didn't make it all up and starting believing your own hype. Look at the deranged thing. You're not derange, you're a jerk but you know what you're doing so is it an act or is Dad right and you're as messed up in the head as everyone believes…"

"Brother…"

"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!" Hiccup snapped so loud that surely everyone outside heard. His eyes widened and guilt filled his face for a moment before he quickly hid it under a mask of indifference and turned away. "I'm not," he said more softly. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I've got to get you out of here."

"Hm…and I was just getting comfy. Your bed's nicer than mine. It smells all earthy and you," Dagur taunted, closing his eyes as if going back to sleep.

"That's most likely dragon drool and Toothless you smell. He likes to think he's a lap dragon now and then," Hiccup responded, not really getting the hidden meaning behind Dagur's words.

It was Dagur's turn to roll his eyes. Okay, he knew Hiccup was a little naïve but this was a little much. They were finally alone - albeit the Nightfury was with them but who really cared about a dumb dragon anymore? – and all Hiccup could talk about was how to get past Alvin and leave Dagur on some deserted island? Yeah, like that was really going to happen. He should have showed Hiccup exactly what he meant to him when they were stranded rather than holding back. Hiccup and his stupid dragon would be his, the war would be over and their tribes united and Alvin would fear them as he so rightly should. Now he was shackled to a bed, legs bound and a thick fur covering his legs – which was go because he was a little over excited by the change of events and how in charge Hiccup was – with no possible way of escape. For the first time since escaping Outcast Island, Dagur had no weapons on his person at all. It was a little disconcerting and he suddenly wondering if this was how Hiccup felt having only one leg, disabled and handicapped?

"So I'm guessing your musk is Hiccup ala Nightfury?" he chuckled. "Come on. I'm bored. Why don't you sit with me like you did when we were kids?" The look Hiccup gave him made him laugh. "You always expect the worse from me. Whatever happened to the little freckled kid who loved to be tickled until he almost peed himself."

"The jackass who used to do that nearly drowned him, enjoyed throwing knives at his head and then decided it'll be a lark to hunt him and his dragon," Hiccup retorted.

"If a certain dragon loving fool didn't lie to him none of that would have happened."

"The near drowning and knife throwing happened long before that."

"We could have been brothers."

"We never would have been brothers because you don't want an equal you want someone to conquer."

They glared at each for several long seconds before Hiccup sighed and turned his back on Dagur again. "This is stupid. I should never have interfered. I'll tell Dad to let Alvin and his men up and…"

"No," Dagur blurted out, that edge of fear returning. He quickly hid it behind arrogance and wiggled further under the blankets. "I kind of like it here, being waited on hand and foot. It's kind of like being royalty…oh wait, I am!" He cackled in delight and looked at Hiccup expectantly.

"You're not being waited on hand and foot," Hiccup objected, glancing at Toothless in confusion.

"Hel-lo, I'm tied down and arm shackled. How were you expecting me to get food and water, flip the bed over and crawl with one arm? I'll take some of that boar if you please." His grin widened to maddening proportions.

Hiccup made a strangled noise, his hands fisting at his sides before he grabbed a shank of boar meat and shoved it at Dagur. "Here."

"And mead. I like a little mead with my breakfast," Dagur taunted before tearing into the meat.

"I don't have mead," Hiccup grunted, crossing the room and leaning against his work bench. This fell under one of his worst plans in history. "You can have water like any normal person first thing in the morning."

Dagur raised a brow. "You really are a horrible host. Even I fed Gustav better than this."

"I'm not trying to con you into giving anything up," Hiccup countered.

The Berserker gave a snort. "Nothing but my chiefdom. No…you're trying to steal that from me and what…give it to Heather?"

"No. I was going to leave Harold in charge like he has been the last three years."

That made Dagur stop eating in surprise and he lowered the shank from his lips. "Oh you really don't know what's going on, do you? Harold is dying…may even be dead. There's no heir to replace me, no one but Heather. Cora's too young and if Alvin got a hold of her…"

"He'll have control of the Berserkers, just as he would if he ever got his hands on Heather again," Hiccup finished, realising the problem a little too late.

Dagur gave a satisfied nod. "So you really have no choice but to free me, brother."

Hiccup took a deep breath and counted to ten. Dagur was never going to let up on this whole "brother" thing. "As long as Alvin thinks Harold is still healthy and in charge the Berserkers will be fine."

"And who's to say Alvin doesn't already know? He had an outpost set up on Berserk to try and control my people. No doubt one of his little toads already reported it to him."

He had a good point and Alvin probably already knew about Harold's condition – if he really was as sick as Dagur said – but he couldn't chance Dagur escaping and terrorizing more tribes and turning his weaponry against people and dragons alike. It was time to put an end to this.

There was silence for a little, mainly due to the fact Dagur was eating and thankfully didn't often talk with his mouth full, one of the few good things about him, although Hiccup could have done without the large belch that Dagur insisted was his compliments to the chef. Hiccup assured him he'd pass it on to Ruffnut – she was sure to love hearing that. He shuddered inwardly at the way the female twin had reacted when she saw Dagur unconscious the night before. Yeah, that was just creepy. It kind of fell on par with Snotlout fawning over Thor Bonecrusher – aka Fishlegs. Everyone was entitled to fall for whoever they wanted, he was all for that, but some just creeped him out.

"So now what?" Dagur questioned, flicking the bone on the floor without a care.

Hiccup grimaced and bit his tongue knowing Dagur was trying to bait him into doing something stupid. He finished his apple before setting the core in a bin next to his work table. "Well we can't stay here all day." He rubbed Toothless's head affectionately. "Can we, bud? It's past our flight time and I promised we'd play today not babysit deranged Berserkers, huh?" He did it in his Big Baby Boo voice to get Toothless out of his funk – the Nightfury really didn't like having Dagur in their home, laying in HIS Hiccup's bed – and it was a good way to rile up Dagur who couldn't understand why Toothless was getting all the attention and not him, Hiccup's brother. It made the Hooligan grin and take both his dragon's ears in his hands to scratch them and teased the sensitive flesh behind them. "Maybe after we drop off Mr. Grumpy we'll chase a few Tide Gliders on the way home, uh? Do a little surf hoping? You like that, don't you, bud? Yes, you do…yes, you do."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Dagur coughed, making a disgusted sound.

"You're just jealous you don't have a dragon," Hiccup teased, rubbed his face against Toothless's.

Dagur gave a snort. "And whose fault is that?"

"The guy who thought a dragon was a weapon not a companion," Hiccup retorted matter-of-factly. He straightened and flexed his shoulders. "Well as nice as it was having you visit, time to go."

"Oh? And you figured how to get past all those Outcasts?"

Hiccup gave a shrug as he pulled out a small box from on top of a low shelf and placed it on the work bench. "Maybe…either way I've been dying to try these out just never really had a reason it." Opening the wooden box he took out what looked like a long quill.

"What is that?" Dagur inquired, his curiosity peaked as Hiccup slowly approached him, emerald eyes on the pointy tip.

Hiccup met his gaze, a warring expression on his face, one of curiosity the other doubtful and then, quick as a wink, he stabbed the needle into Dagur's right shoulder, above the arrow and bite wound, waited a heartbeat then yanked it out again. Dagur's reaction was instant. He grabbed Hiccup's arm and yanked him halfway onto the bed before his arm sudden froze, first his hands then up his down and it slowly spread through him like a plague until he became a living statue.

"What did you do…" he breathed before he could speak no more.

"Speed Stinger poison," Hiccup explained, wrestling his arm free of Dagur's bruising grip. "You can see and hear everything that's going on but you won't be able to move for a few hours."

Dagur's eyes widened a fraction in fear but could do no more. He started yelling and hollering at Hiccup to undo what he just did but all Hiccup heard were muffled sounds that made little sense. Instead he turned his force to Toothless. "Okay, bud. This is going to be awkward. You crouch here and I'll try pushing him on the saddle, okay?"

The dragon laughed at him knowing Hiccup didn't have the upper body strength to accomplish such a feat.

"Laughing it up, mutton head and I'll make him ride up front," Hiccup threatened before scrambling under the bed to untie the ropes. The he crawled over Dagur's inert form, undid the shackle then pressed his back against the wall and pushed the Berserker onto Toothless's back with his feet, the whole while Dagur objecting with muffled curses. It took a lot of work. Dagur was built as strong as an ox. Not as strong as Stoick or Alvin but the muscles added quite a bit of weight. Hiccup gave a whip of cheer when the Berserker toppled onto the saddle and Toothless gave a grumpy grunt at the man being on him. Cracking his back, Hiccup hurriedly tied Dagur's hands behind his back then tied him down to the saddle. Once that was done he stood back to admire his handy work. "Not bad if I do say so myself? Still not going as planned, Dagur?" he asked sweetly only for the older boy to curse him again. Grinning widely – it wasn't often he could claim he captured Dagur the Deranged and hog tied him – he went to the door to check who and how many people were guarding his door. He could make out the muffled voices of his father and Astrid…oh and there was Alvin. Well, this should be fun.

With a nod to Toothless he threw the level then ran to the Nightfury. The door sprang open and rattled against the ceiling, startling everyone and giving Hiccup those precious few seconds needed to race out of the building, across the platform and dive into the air. All he got were shots of shock and surprise from everyone below and he took only a moment to turn in his seat in front of the saddle and wave to his Dad and friends. "I'll be back by dinner!" and then they were soaring too high above the Outcasts ship to be stop and out over the ocean.

They flew for many hours searching for the right place to make Dagur's new home, away from Dragon's Edge and possible trade islands. Hiccup didn't want to place Dagur just anywhere. He didn't want there to be hostile dragons or tribes that could bring harm to the Berserker or for the Berserker to bring harm to. It had to be perfect, with a self-sufficient food supply and fresh running water and so they passed over many potential islands. And unfortunately they also passed numerous vessels, some with the Berserker branding on it, proving that the Berserkers had a further reach than just the Archipelago. It meant finding a new home for Dagur would prove a lot harder than Hiccup first imagined, especially when said Berserker wasn't being helpful one bit.

The Speed Stinger poison didn't last as long as Hiccup hoped. After a few hours Dagur had begun moving again. Not long after that he worked his hands free and then had his legs untied. Hiccup could do nothing to stop him. He didn't have Dragon Fly 2 with him which was regrettable but unlikely to have helped, and if he released the stirrup to Toothless's tailfin they could all go crashing into the ocean and he wasn't sure if they were over the Summer Current or not which would be a real danger to them all.

"Dagur, just sit, we'll land soon," he tried, not sure what else to do. Getting into a fight would only get them all killed.

Instead Dagur grabbed the shoulder of his tunic and yanked him back just enough to look him in the eye. "Another time, brother," he growled in Hiccup's ear before pressing a chastised kiss to his cheek and then he leapt off Toothless and into open sky.

"Dagur!" Hiccup yelled, reaching after him but the Berserker was gone, enveloped by the water and waves but Hiccup, knew…he knew they had not seen the last of Dagur the Deranged.


	78. Chapter 78

My Hiccup 78

"Where is he?"

Oh, Hiccup knew he was in trouble when he got back to Dragon's Edge and he had been tempted not to return and maybe go back to Berk until the heat calmed down, or Dragon Island or even the Mainland but he'd eventually have to face what he did and it was better to do so now rather than have his father AND Alvin hunt him and Toothless across the Archipelago and beyond. He just wasn't expecting Alvin the Treacherous to still be on Dragon's Edge waiting for them when they finally returned just before sunset. But Hiccup no longer held the same confidence he did when he faced off with the large man as he had so many times before. Guilt riddled him, not for what he had done but because he had been unable to retrieve Dagur after he fell into the ocean. Toothless had flown low over the water in search of the Berserker chief but the waves were growing as evening approached, a sign of a possible storm on the horizon meaning Dagur could have been pushed or pulled anywhere with it or dragged far below. Dagur was an amazing swimmer, he had won numerous challenges throughout his childhood and teen years but with no island in sight, no ship or floating devices he couldn't stay in the water forever, eventually he would have to surface. The ocean was a big place and it could take a person anywhere. After a few hours of searching and even diving in the water himself, Hiccup had to admit defeat and give up, hopeful that somehow Dagur survived, fearful that he might not.

They flew home, Hiccup angry at himself and wanting nothing more than forget what had happened and curl up in his bed to wallow in his own self petty and think what he could have done better. Binding Dagur's arms tighter or keeping the shackles on him was number one. He wasn't expecting to find Alvin standing before his hut, foot tapping angrily and a scowl on his sun withered face, Hiccup's father next to him with a similar look.

"Where is he?" Alvin asked again but whatever threat he may have posed earlier seemed to be gone, replaced by annoyance and disappointment.

"Gone," Hiccup said simply when Toothless landed on the platform.

Stoick had become better at reading Hiccup facial features and was able to put the pieces together surprisingly quickly. "He escaped."

Hiccup made a pitiful sound but didn't otherwise acknowledge his failure.

"How far out?" Alvin demanded, ready to give chase.

Immediately Hiccup shut down, the emotion on his face hidden in hopes of not giving away Dagur's location in case the Berserker somehow survived.

His father sighed and shook his head. "Hiccup, what you did isn't helping Dagur, it's enabling him. All you've done is make him more determined to find this island and you. You did blindfold him?"

"Ah…" Hiccup couldn't work his jaw for a moment. He had been in such a rush to get Dagur away from Alvin that he hadn't even thought of blindfolding. His horrified look was enough to have his father cover his face, Alvin to roll his eyes, and the riders to groan, knowing that Dagur would now be focused on finding their island.

"Well that just tears it!" Snotlout snapped. "That's the last time I help you." He stomped away, Hookfang following close behind. Even Fishlegs looked disappointed in him and followed the older boy.

"Hiccup, you have no choice, you have to tell him where you took him," Alvin purred, a satisfied smile lighting his face. "If we don't catch him now he'll send his armada to destroy your little outpost and you're not fortified enough to stop them."

"That's about to change," Stoick added, giving Hiccup a stern look.

Hiccup shook his head. "I'm not letting you kill him," he shot back, reading to make another run to find Dagur before giving up the location – albeit a watery one – to Alvin.

For a moment Alvin regarded him calmly, his blue gaze searching Hiccup's exhausted face before nodding to himself. "Alright, how about a game of chance? If you win I'll give you any map of your choosing…two of your choosing. If I win you point out where you last saw Dagur and YOU can take him to Darkheart under my watch. Savvy?"

Hiccup hesitated. There was a catch. There was always a catch with Alvin. He would cheat or do something to have things go in his favor but Hiccup also knew that man would not let him rest unless he complied. With a groan he gave in. "Fine. Just one game and then I'm going to bed."

"After you and Toothless eat," his father added, guessing that they probably hadn't eaten for the better part of the day.

Hiccup nodded in agreement as he climbed down from Toothless.

"Poker!" Tuffnut shouted only to be echoed by Ruffnut. "You kill at poker. One time he had Snotlout down to his skivvies!"

"Don't remind us," Astrid said quickly, raising a hand to her mouth as if she might be sick. "Please not strip poker, I don't think I can stomach that."

Alvin only grinned at her before directly it toward Hiccup. "I think I have some chips on my ship."

"Thank you," Astrid moaned, looking a little pale at the horrid idea of the Outcast playing strip poker her Hiccup. Alvin playing strip poker with anyone was just wrong and made her want to vomit.

Hiccup might have been amused if he wasn't so tired, mad at himself and suddenly hungry – thanks Dad for that one, he thought miserably – so he didn't really catch on to what Astrid was implying and probably thankful at the same time. "Sure. We'll meet at the clubhouse in an hour," he grumbled, rubbing his forehead and just wanting the day to end.

Alvin gave a nod of agreement and stalked off to the ladder and down to his ship in the harbor.

Stoick wrapped an arm around Hiccup's shoulders and steered him away from his friends. "Are you alright? Did Dagur hurt you or Toothless?"

Hiccup smiled softly, loving the way his father always included Toothless when he checked on their safety. "No, we're fine. I guess I didn't think to tie the rope tighter. I thought the Speed Stinger poison would have lasted long. I didn't take in account his size and muscle mass. I should have used three of four not one."

His father's brows furrowed. "Son, it took nearly a dozen of those dragons to take me down. You would have needed at least six full grown Stingers to have subdued Dagur for more than an hour or two." He gave Hiccup a one arm squeeze. "The needles are a good weapon son, but not a lasting one. How far did you get before he jumped dragon?"

The boy shrugged. "A few hours out." But he wasn't going into much more detail than that.

They made their way to the clubhouse where both Hiccup's and Toothless's dinners waited, cold but still edible. Toothless had eaten a bit on the way home, content to have Dagur gone and do a little fishing and playing as Hiccup had promised earlier that day even if Hiccup wasn't really up to it. The others had given up trying to find out what had happened while Dagur was in Hiccup's custody. Ruffnut was the most curious having suddenly developed a little crush on Dagur's arms which even had Stoick looking at her as if she had lost her mind and ordering her to stop talking before he had a little talk with her father. Yep, Tuffnut Senior would not be happy with his daughter falling for a Berserker – at least not right that moment.

It wasn't long before Alvin returned merrily to the clubhouse with Viggo in tow carrying playing cards and strange looking case of chips. Hiccup glanced at his father in confusion and Stoick only shrugged.

"I thought you were joking," the heir said, standing to clear his plate off the table and giving his friends a "help" look.

Tuffnut grinned happily and even Snotlout looked smug. Fishlegs fidgeted nervously while Astrid gave an encouraging smile. Ruffnut decided to side with Astrid and gave Hiccup a thumbs up. Oh yeah, friends were helpful. With a groan he scrapped his food scrapes into the bucket for the boars then dumped the plate and utensils in a water basin to be washed after the card game.

"You know he's going to cheat, don't you?" Astrid said, pulling him aside.

Hiccup nodded. "I know."

"Then why not just forfeit and tell him where Dagur is? Lie if you have to."

He sighed and squeezed her arm gently. "Because he expects me to. I already lied once."

She nodded in understanding then touched his cheek. "Alright…you can do this." Smiling softly she shooed him toward the table where Stoick was insisting he shuffle and deal the cards in order to make sure Alvin didn't try cheating. They may be friends once more but that didn't mean Stoick completely trusted Alvin and that was good to know. Hiccup felt a little better seeing his father was still indeed suspicious of the Outcast. Alvin wasn't called Treacherous without just reason. Viggo separated a vast number of colorful chips and reminded Hiccup of each color's worth and it was agreed upon that a winner wouldn't be called until all the chips belonged to one player or another. Translation: they were playing the entire night if Alvin had his way, most likely to ensure Hiccup messed up and lost in order to get the information he so desired.

Quite frankly it was a good plan and for the first while Hiccup had a hard time concentrating. He was tired, felt incredibly guilty for letting Dagur escape and then not able to find him and really all he wanted was to sleep and forget the whole thing ever occurred. His cards were bad despite that fact his Dad was dealing them or maybe because he was depending how badly Stoick wanted Dagur back in prison and Hiccup found it next to impossible to win even a single hand. He was going to lose and Dagur was going to be found and killed if he wasn't dead already. He was pretty playing for Dagur's life and he didn't like it one bit and he couldn't keep focus for more than a few minutes. At least until he suddenly had a full house in his hands, and not just any full house but three Aces and two kings. Now the one thing Hiccup had learned playing poker with his father, Gobber and even Alvin from time to time – okay Alvin had actually taught him shortly after the war ended and had him help play against Stoick one night with had actually been quite fun – was to never have a tell. And while having such a good hand suddenly woke Hiccup up he managed to keep a passive and bored look on his face while throwing in his few remaining chips. Okay, so if he had a lower hand Alvin would have automatically won as he had every hand before that by using up his remaining chips but Hiccup finally had a hand that could redeem all the others.

"Call," he said simply, ignoring Snotlout's complaining in the background about being bored. He kind of felt the same.

Alvin chuckled and laid down his cards. "Kings over Queens," he announced showing off three Kings over two Queens.

Hiccup sat up straight and stared at the cards in shock before laying down his own cards. "Aces over Kings. Alvin, there's two Kings of Clubs on the table."

"So?"

"So there's only one per deck."

The Outcast stared at him for a long time before frowning, his cheeks taking on a nasty red. "Then you must have cheated. Stoick, you boy is cheating."

"What?" Hiccup cried indigently. "I'm not cheating. Why would I cheat? I lost every hand until now."

Snotlout nodded sagely as he approached the table. "That would explain a lot," he said eyeballing his cousin before turning to the others. "Told you he wasn't as good as he pretended."

"Shut up, 'Lout," Fishlegs snapped, his gaze travelling to Stoick who was frowning at the proceedings.

"Stoick, your boy…" Alvin began in a low nasty voice.

"Dad…" Hiccup pleaded innocently.

"Show me your hands," his father said gently.

Hiccup showed him his hands and even moved back from the table to prove he had no hidden cards, not that he could have, the clubhouse decks were up in a far cupboard. Stoick patted his shoulder reassuringly before rounded the table, shoving Alvin away from it and reaching under to find a punch of Aces and Kings stuck to the underside.

"Alvin…" Stoick growled in annoyance as he ripped them off the wooden surface then collected all the cards and threw them in the hearth. "Hiccup won that hand," he announced before getting a fresh deck. "And seeing as you cheated every other hand, Alvin, this will be the last one. Winner takes all." He shuffled and dealt the next hand. "Viggo, over to the side where you can't see anyone's cards, aye, lad?"

"Yes, sir," Viggo agreed, going to stand with the riders.

The next hand was a tough one. The cards were not the greatest but it seemed to be that way for both players. Alvin had a little tell that he did his best to keep secret. The left side of his lip twitched ever so slightly when he had a really good hand and he tended to tug on his beard when he had a bad one. He wasn't very good at taking his own advice about keeping his face passive and opponents guessing. Hiccup on the other hand had stopped caring. His eyes were drooping and the game no longer held any meaning for him. Dagur was gone, there was nothing any of them could do about it. Even if he told Alvin where he last saw Dagur that didn't mean he was there now. It had been hours. The Berserker could've swam for land or been picked up by a passing ship. He could have drown or been eaten by Sharkworms or other dangerous sea life. All Hiccup wanted was to end the end, send Alvin on his way and go to bed. He threw some coins in the middle of the table then placed two cards face down and asked for new ones. They weren't much better than the last but he kept that to himself. Alvin followed suit, his eyes never leaving Hiccup's face as if searching for any hint what the boy might be thinking. He raised the pot, throwing in more chips than Hiccup had and gave the youth a gruesome grin.

"Ye might as well fold, lad. We both know you can't beat me," the Outcast chief purred.

"Then why did you cheat?" Hiccup responded, throwing more chips in as well. "Unless you were afraid I'd win and you'd never get your hands on Dagur again." He gave his sweetest smile, trying to act innocent before yawning and ruining the whole effect.

Alvin only growled at him and threw even more chips in the pile. He only had a few left. "If I wanted to, boy, I could order a full scale attack on this little island of ours."

"What's stopping you?" Hiccup raised the bet again, a tiny grin on tugging his lips. "Is it me or the island of two squadrons of riders coming down on Outcast Island…or maybe you're afraid that we'll break our alliance with you and join with the Berserkers instead. I mean after all Heather's Dagur's sister and if he dies and she becomes chief then the war's over and she'd alley her tribe with ours and we might have no use for you anymore, hm?"

The man was getting angry now, his left eye twitching uncontrollably but Hiccup knew he had hit that target with the last one. Alvin WAS trying to take control of the Berserkers and WAS trying to get Dagur out of the way which meant he most likely was searching for Heather, too.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, lad," Alvin snarled lowly.

"I'm pretty sure I know exactly what I'm talking about and what you're after. And I'm not going to help." The heir of the Hairy Hooligan tribe, future chief and ace flyer shoved every last wooden chip into the center of the table and smiled sweetly. "Call."

Alvin snarled and slapped his cards on the table face down. "Fold. You might think you've saved him, boy, but Dagur is not a normal man. He's a monster trapped in human flesh and he wants you, Hiccup. One day your little tricks are not going to work and on that day the Outcasts won't be there to help you." He glared down at the boy, anger and rage and even hate showing through the thunderclouds of his eyes. He stormed out of the clubhouse, cursing and swearing in languages only Hiccup understood but were universal in their rage.

"I might have to hang out here for the night," Viggo joked nervously. It was never good to be near Alvin when he was in this sort of mood but then Viggo was welcomed by the riders at any time.

"That was daring," Fishlegs breathed once Alvin was out of earshot.

"That was cunning," Astrid agreed as Stoick gathered up the cards.

"That was awesome!" Tuffnut cheered, punching the air with one fist and hugged his chicken in the other arm.

"Do it again!" Ruffnut encouraged.

Snotlout was silent for a moment then swiped Hiccup's cards when the younger put them on the table. "That was a bluff?! You had nothing!"

The other rider swarmed around Hiccup's chair and stared in shock at the cards. They were just random cards, no doubles, no high cards, no straight or flush or anything that should have given him the upper hand, they were just random cards.

Snotlout stared at him with wide eyes full of disbelief. "How…that's not possible! You bluffed the whole thing?"

Hiccup gave an innocent shrug. "You have a better way to end the game? I'm heading to bed." He pushed out his chair and whistled for Toothless who had decided to go to bed without him. Luckily his Dad was there to walk him home.

Along the way all he heard was Snotlout's shots of; "He bluffed! I can't believe he bluffed! I'm never playing against him again and if I do I'll know he's bluffing!"

And Astrid's laughter and taunts; "And what if he's not. Next time you might lose more than your skivvies. Ew…I can't believe I just said that," which led to great amounts of laughter and more taunting.

Hiccup smiled tiredly. He didn't remember falling onto his bed or his father removing his prosthetic and tucking him in. He was out cold the moment his head touched his pillow. He did recall the deep chuckle and gentle touch of someone brushing his hair away from his eyes much as his father did when he was little. Then sleep consumed him and the rest of the world gave way to dreams.

. . .

Somewhere five hours south of Dragon's Edge in a part of the ocean not known well to the Vikings of the Archipelago a passing Peaceable ship found and picked Dagur out of the water. It was a small merchant ship, nothing fancy, no weapons other than the small knives used to gut fish for meals. It took only minutes for the young Berserker to commandeer it, killing those that were useless to him and enslaving enough rowers to get him back north. His bright green eyes surveyed the horizon, his mind plotting a route back to Dragon's Edge and his brother who would be waiting for him. He would not take the island all at once, not in this pathetic excuse for a ship. No, he had a bird's eye view of their path while tied to the Nightfury. All he needed now was a map to chart his course and he would find Hiccup's little outpost and make it his own.

Brothers share after all.


	79. Chapter 79

My Hiccup 79

Humans weren't the only ones that felt stress, dragons did as well so Hiccup felt it only right to lavish as much attention on Toothless as possible after long stressful periods or just whenever he felt like it which was usually at least once a day. He wasn't into the whole scented oils thing like Fishlegs but he had found that certain oils did help Toothless relax more than others and seemed to soften his scales, especially during Toothless's shredding period.

When Tuffnut and Ruffnut had been "rulers" of the island Hiccup couldn't really understand why they had made him of all people the stable boy. Even after Tuffnut had explained it Hiccup couldn't really wrap his mind around it. He had pretty much been their leader for so long that he had thought himself as more dignified and deserving of a better role but the more he thought about it the more their reasoning made sense. Hiccup didn't just spoil Toothless – although his Nightfury did get the majority of his attention – but he also took time to care for the other dragons, bring extra fish or give one of the dragons a rub down or scratch behind the horns. He'd cleaned up the other's stalls when someone's been sick or had hurried off on a mission and forgot – Snotlout was the worst for that – and simply gave every dragon a little much needed loving. Even the Night Terrors came to him for attention, seeing he was willing to play with them either with Toothless or on his own. The Outpost Princess nickname Snotlout had given Hiccup was replaced with Dragon Prince. Hiccup supposed it was better than the old Dragon Boy one he had on Berk for so long.

Toothless wobbled happily as Hiccup rubbed the oil into his back between his shoulder blades where his saddle usually sat. When it was there too long on a hot day it would chaff and his skin would get dry and irritable and pieces of scales would flake off. Hiccup always felt bad when they flew for hours on end those days because of it and he was debating over how to fix the situation. This wasn't like when they lived on Berk and were in the air only a few hours at a time. Just flying to their home island took the better part of a day. So Hiccup was trying to figure out how to rectify the situation. He had seen horse riders use saddle blankets under their saddle or pads and wondered if perhaps something similar would work. He had also seen saddles lined with fur or wool underneath. Each idea had its merits but he simply wasn't sure which way to go and how it might affect the dragons' speed. It would have to be something he discuss with the other riders. Some, like the twins, didn't have a lot of space to place a saddle blanket or pad under their saddle without overheating their dragons and fur or wool could pose the same problem.

He laughed merrily when Toothless suddenly rolled over, nearly taking Hiccup with him, to get his belly rubbed. Nothing was better to a dragon after a nice deep massage than to have his belly giving the same treatment. "You're a spoiled dragon," Hiccup teased as he reached for more oil. "All Dagur would have to do to win your friendship is give you a huge bucket of fish and show you the rubbing oils and you'd be putty in his hands." Actually, that was exactly what Stoick did to finally win Toothless over. It wasn't on purpose, Hiccup was still in a coma at the time and Stoick didn't know what to do with a dragon in their hut so had decided to try and be friend by feeding Toothless and treating his wounds and ended up with a friend for life. Yep, a way to a dragon's heart wasn't necessarily his stomach but a good old rub down.

Of course Toothless would never agree to being so weak and slapped Hiccup with his tail.

"Fine, fine, oh Great Mr. Nightfury. You don't give into temptation, I forgot," Hiccup drawled with a grin. "By the way, Snotlout just hauled in some tuna and…"

And Toothless was gone.

"Yep, no temptation could ever sway you," the youth laughed as he put away his sponges and oil.

A soft laughed met his own. "You know he can't turn away from tuna," Astrid said as she entered the stable, her hand instantly reaching out to caress Toothless's flank as he bounded by.

Hiccup smiled as he looked up. "Good afternoon, m'lady. I haven't seen you all day."

She shrugged carelessly. "You know, exploring the island, making sure Dagur's armada hasn't found us."

His smile fell. "Oh, yeah. I guess everyone's still worried about that, huh?"

"Hiccup, it was a mistake. It happens. You were in a rush and for all we know he could have drowned. Don't worry about it, we're all on guard."

"I should have just handed him over to Dad and let him take Dagur to Darkheart," he grumbled more to himself than her. He stiffened for a brief second when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind then slowly relaxed, still not used the affection. Sure they had always been affectionate to each other, offering one another the odd one arm hug and squeeze but no that they were officially a couple it took a little getting used to having her pressed against him because he still really wasn't sure how far he could go or if him doing the same to her was welcomed or not. With the exception of that kiss a few months back he had pretty much let her take the lead as he had so often before. Still, her warmth did make him relax and he leaned into a little.

"You did what you thought was right and if Dagur did survive and comes at us we'll be ready and waiting." She gave him a tight squeeze for reassurance before pulling away and taking his hand. "Come with me."

He hesitated a moment before letting her pull him away from the stables and across the network of bridges toward her hut. He raised a brow in surprise. He was one of the only people allowed in her hut which was built more like a fort than a home. There were weapons everywhere and he often wondered how she could possible feel so comfortable around such tools of death and mayhem. In just about every way they were polar opposites yet they seemed to fit together near perfectly.

"Take off your armor, bracers and tunic," she instructed as she closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Excuse me?" he asked, now even more confused. Okay, so he was secretly hoping this would be a make out session since the others seemed to be off doing their own thing and there was no one to bother them for a while. Of course getting half naked could be they were taking their relationship to the next level.

"You heard me. Strip the upper half off then lay on my bed face down," she instructed as she strolled across the floor to a trunk half hidden under her table.

"O…kay," he murmured, doing as he was told. It was warmer on Dragon's Edge than on Berk so going topless wasn't such a big deal for him. He did it often enough when working at his forge when his hut got too hot even with the door and windows wide open or if he was out swimming and it wasn't as if she never saw him topless it was just the setting. They were in her hut and he was about to lay on her bed with only his breaches on and…yeah, he wasn't going to lie and say that his mind didn't delve into some not so innocent places right then.

He did as he was told and laid on his belly on her bed, his head cushioned by her pillow that contained her wonderful scent and yeah, his mind did wander for a moment or two. Unfortunately Astrid wasn't stripping down as well. She pulled out a strange looking bottle of what Hiccup was guessing to be oil – why didn't they just bring the one from the stable – and was looking it over before crossing over to the bed.

"You're always so busy worrying about everyone else that you never take care of yourself. Toothless and the dragons, your Dad, the gang, me…even Dagur. When's the last time someone took care of you?" she asked as she sat on the edge of the bed and gazed down at him.

It was an odd angle but Hiccup twisted just enough to meet her gaze and give a little shrug. "I don't know. When my Dad was here and he got me to bed?"

She sighed. "You know that's not what I mean. Yes, he made sure you were okay and safe…"

"That's what I've been doing with everyone," Hiccup pointed out, not understanding what she was getting at.

She gave him a look, that "shut up and listen" look that usually came just before the Honey and the Hatchet and he gave a gulp, not particularly fond of the old theory.

She rolled her eyes at his ignorance. "Just lay still and try to relax, alright? Today is 'Hiccup's day off' and you're not going to do anything, okay? Just take a deep breath, relax and let me take care of you, got it?"

"And if I don't?" he asked a little cheekily because honestly…he never had a day off before and had no idea what it entailed.

She bent low so that her lips brushed over his ear. "I'll make you," she warned, her voice hold malice a promise of violence that could rival Dagur.

He swallowed again and gave a nod. "Good answer." Of course how was he supposed to relax with such a threat hanging over his head? His entire body tense as she climbed over him then sat on his rear, which was a strange feeling in itself.

"Relax," she warned again, her voice softer now.

He could really see what was going on, he could exactly turn his neck in such a way to see her clearly. He heard the cork in the bottle pop out and fall on the floor. A moment later strong hands descended onto his back and began kneading his surprisingly sensitive and sore muscles. It actually hurt at first and Hiccup jumped under her.

"Astrid," he grunted, pushing his upper half up and reaching to pull her off. This wasn't what he thought of relaxing.

She caught his arm and forced it and his upper half back down. "It's going to hurt for a few minutes. Your muscles are so tense that's it's going to take a bit to loosen them. Just relax and let me work. I know what I'm doing. Now stop fidgeting. You're worse than a Terrible Terror." She shoved him back down when he tried getting up again and went back to work, working from his shoulders down the length of his back until his grunts and barely audible whimpers turned into a low moan of pleasure. "See, told you."

It felt good, it really did. All the pain melted away and his muscles slowly loosened and welcomed the hard but knowing touches. There were placed he still jumped and tensed up at a little and Astrid would work a little harder on those areas until they loosened as well and Hiccup melted into a pile of goo under her. No one had ever massaged Hiccup's back before. His father and Gobber usually only focused on his bad leg and left the rest of him to fend for himself but this…this was something so new, so heavenly that Hiccup felt every inch of him relax.

"Astrid," he whispered, adjusting his head on the pillow and feeling his mind drift away with his body.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

She smiled softly as she moved further down his body, going bare back to clothed legs sensing that they may need some attention, too. "You're welcome," she answered. She worked on the bad one first, removing the prosthetic and being careful of the amputation and to not put as much force on it as she had the rest of his body before moving on to the good one. She removed his boot and holey old sock – making a mental note to try and sew or knit him a new one, neither of which she was very good at but would try – then began working the muscles of his foot and toes. Here the flesh was a little softer, Hiccup spending most of his awake time in the air rather than walking or running around like most Vikings his age. There were little corns starting between his baby toe and the one next to it. Not much could be done about those and Astrid didn't work about them too much, she had seen much worse. She hummed to herself as she kneaded the pads of Hiccup's foot, working out all the tension there until it was completely pliable under her fingers and then began her way up again, taking special care with his ankle and calves, his knees and surprisingly strong tone thighs. They didn't look like much, not as muscular as many men she knew but they were powerful after years of dragon riding and gripping Toothless's back. She playfully skimmed over his butt, tempted to massage it too but not sure if their relation was ready for something so intimate and no trusting herself not to do something silly to ruin the moment. Her hands worked their way up his back again, making sure there wasn't even one tight muscle left, that all the tension was gone and he was fully relaxed until she reached his shoulders once more.

"How do you feel?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper as she came to terms with what she had planned next. Maybe now they could actually make out without Hiccup getting all flustered and shy. Her fingers ran through his hair and the gently tugged the little braids she had put there a year ago and adoring the fact he had kept them rather them undo them. But she got no answer and that became a little disconcerting. "Hiccup?"

She glanced down at his peaceful face, his eyes closed and the tiniest bit of drool coating the edge of his mouth. He had fallen asleep, his breathing soft and ruffling his bangs due to the angle of the head. He looked young and innocent, like a small child rather than a great dragon trainer. He was simply precious. Astrid brushed his bangs back then pressed a kiss to his temple. "I love you," she whispered, realising it was perhaps the first time she actually said it although she had thought it many times over the years. She loved him. He was her best friend, the only person she truly confided in. Yes, they had their ups and downs and didn't always agree but he was hers and as she thought back on their childhood, the times they barely spoke, when she would point out he was being weird or caught him studying a small dragon when he should have been killing it, the times he tried talking to her when they were preteens and even warrior-in-training and would get all tongued tied and flushed and seemed to trip over everything he said and did, even back then he was hers and she just didn't see it. Not because HE had done anything wrong – okay, so he was a weird and clumsy kid and by no means like any other Viking on Berk – but because she had let stereotypes get in her way instead of seeing what was right in front of her all along. She often wondered what would have happened if Toothless hadn't come along and changed all of them the way he had, what might have happened if Hiccup had continued to be lonely with no friends and cooped up in the forge day after day rather than off exploring the world on dragon back. Would she have taken notice of him or continued dismissing him as the others did? She shuddered at the thought of him ever being treated as he once was and what such loneliness could do to a person mentally and emotionally and a part of her wished she could turn back time and show kid Hiccup that he was loved and adored and that he always would be no matter what happened, ah but hindsight is always 20/20 and the past could never be changed. So she laid next to him in the bed and cuddled close, his finger carding through his hair, thoughts of the past being replaced with ones of the future, of Hiccup and her all grown up, respected members of their tribe and the chief Hiccup would one day become. Marriage and children were still a long way off and Astrid was not ready for either but sometimes it was fun to pretend.

Hiccup murmured something in his sleep before rolling over and snuggling against her, his arm possessively around her waist and she did the same. Somehow this always felt right.


	80. Chapter 80

My Hiccup 80

"PSST…Snotlout," Hiccup called to his cousin not wanting to attract too much attention. Of course this was Snotlout he was calling and there was bound to be some commotion just for trying to get his attention without alerting the other riders who were in the midst of yet another competition, this time to see which dragon could do the most damage with a single blast of their fire. Yeah, the twins came up with that one. It wasn't as if they hadn't had this particular contest numerous times in the past but it seemed to be one of their favorites and Hiccup had decided it a good time for him and Toothless to take a little trip. When his cousin glanced away from the Zippleback doing some trick shot, Hiccup gestured with his head for him to come over.

"This better be good, it's Hookster's turn next," his cousin grumbled when he came to stand on the other side of the arena.

Hiccup opened his mouth to answer but all of a sudden couldn't find the words to express what he needed help with.

"Well?" Snotlout demanded as he folded his thick arms over his chest.

Hiccup pursed his lips in and glanced toward Astrid who was arguing with the twins over which dragon was better. "I'm heading to the Mainland for the day...I was wondering if you wanted to come along."

Confusion filled Snotlout's face and he glanced over his shoulder to Astrid as well. "Why me? Why not Astrid?" It wasn't that he didn't want to go to the Mainland, he loved visiting the vast cities and shopping the twisting market place, but Hiccup never asked him to go unless forced to by his father so Hiccup had to be up to something big and in desperate need to want him to tag along.

The younger boy made a noise of anguish in the back of his throat that made his cousin look at him funny. "I can't tell you," was all Hiccup said. "Can you just do me this one favor? I'll make it worth your time."

Okay, now Hiccup really was acting strange. First he didn't want Astrid with him then he was pretty much willing to pay Snotlout to go with him to the Mainland that would take the better part of the day to get to? Yeah, Hiccup was up to something. "I don't know, I mean the Hookman needs to let off a little rage and…"

"Snotlout!" Hiccup pulled at his hair in frustration, showing how desperate he was. "I…I'll get Heather to let you take her on one date but I can't promise she won't kill you…or Dagur if he ever finds out, but then he might kill me first for even arranging it," he said hurriedly, rubbing his head in embarrassment for even considering using Heather in such a way and praying she'd forgive him and that Dagur never EVER found out.

"Deal!" Snotlout crowed in triumph even though that wasn't what he had planned to ask for. He turned back and waved to the others. "Later losers!"

Hiccup slapped his forehead with a pained look before whistling for Toothless. In only a matter of minutes the cousins were in the air and speeding away from Dragon's Edge, none of their friends stopping them or asking where they were off to. It wasn't unusual for any of them to take off for a few hours or days but Hiccup still felt a little bad for not at least telling Astrid where they were going in case of emergency. After all Dagur could have survived and suddenly show up with his armada. It had been a fear keeping Hiccup awake for weeks but so far the Berserker chief had been unheard which brought yet another worry to Hiccup. If Dagur had died then he would have to tell Heather and then go to Berserk and tell young Cora and Harold. Harold would not be so bad but Cora…she was just a kid caught in the middle of all this, a little girl who adored her older brother not realizing what sort of monster Dagur really was…maybe, Hiccup was of two minds on that one still. How much of Dagur's "derangedness" was an act and how much was real?

But he couldn't think of that right now. He had other things to worry about.

"So is this about Astrid's birthday this weekend?" Snotlout asked as if reading Hiccup's mind.

The younger inhaled sharply, taking by surprise and only stared at his cousin for a moment or two wondering if he had voiced his thoughts or not.

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "You always get antsy around her birthday. Either you're buried in the forge trying to build her something useful and either failing or hurting yourself or you're badgering Johann for something 'strange and unique that a girl would like'. Come on, Hic, she's already impressed with you and now officially you're girlfriend. Relax…all you can do from here is screw it up."

"Oh well, thanks for the pep talk, I'm real relaxed now," Hiccup said snippily.

"Now if she was my girl…"

It was Hiccup's turn to roll his eyes. "And you know about girls…"

"Shut up!" Snotlout snapped. "What was I saying? Oh yeah! If she was MY girl I wouldn't bother with all this cutesy making her stuff. It's babyish and way beneath me…"

Hiccup grinned broadly and bent low to Toothless's ear so only his dragon heard him. "And he breaks everything he tries to build."

"I heard that!" Snotlout yelled, flying close enough for Hookfang to whack Hiccup with one wing. "No! I would show her just how rich and powerful I was by trading everything I own so I could buy her the most elegant stuff like the latest weapons and most fashionable gowns and jewels and… What?"

Shocked, all Hiccup could do was stare at his cousin. "You really thought of all those things back when you were trying to get her to go out with you?"

The older boy shrugged. "Yeah. I mean my family is the second most powerful on Berk. I could have got her all that but for some twisted reason she choose you over me so…" He gave another shrug. "You better not hurt her 'cause after she's done beating you I'll crush what's left into dust." He gave Hiccup a fierce look.

For years Hiccup had thought Snotlout's feelings for Astrid were merely a dumb crush that annoyed the shield maiden to no end. He never thought for a moment that his cousin had actually been in love with her. It was only in the last three years that he had finally stopped pestering her. They still had the odd fight that would light up Snotlout eyes and make him turn a strange shade of red as if he was having an internal battle with himself more than her and his hands would fist but never, not once, did he go to strike her even if she hit him first. Sure he was snide and would attack verbally, his words sometimes more hurtful that any punch would have been but with her he tried to hold some restraint.

Hiccup nodded and looked away. "I get it," was all he said, not daring to accuse Snotlout of being in love with anyone.

The first of their conversations were light hearted the rest of the way along with the odd competition. Snotlout could never resist challenging Hiccup either in who had the fastest dragon, who could dive and pull up without hitting the water and all around who was the best rider out of the two. Of course Hiccup was the best dragon rider out there but as he had learned years ago it was sometimes better to let Snotlout win in order to have a pleasant flight rather than a whiny, bitchy companion. The two dragons were just as competitive but knew when to draw the line.

Over the years several other tribes had begun riding dragons so it wasn't exactly an uncommon sight to see peaceful dragons circling Angry Mountain sometime with a rider, more often without, but no longer feared. Hiccup and Snotlout didn't bother heading for the castle, neither impressed by Flashburn or his forty Red Tigers. They flew right into town and set down just before the market place.

"Okay, Hooky, stay out of trouble. I'll whistle when we're ready to leave," Snotlout told his Monstrous Nightmare, patting him on the snout before gesturing for him to fly off and play with the other dragons flying overhead. "So, huh…are we taking Tooth with us? He might be considerably smaller than Hookfang but he's kind of clumsy and tight spaces. He might knock over a bunch of stands and get us kicked out or worse…arrested and I'm sure Flashburn'll be real happy to see us."

He had a point. Flashburn still believed that Hiccup had stolen from him and had pretty much banned all Hooligans from his island, well the castle at least, it was kind of hard to ban anyone from a city without knowing exactly how everyone looked. A Nightfury, possibly the last of its kind, was kind of easy to spot. "Okay, bud, I need you to keep out of sight for a few hours. Can you do that for me? I just need to pick up a few things and then we'll be out of here, okay?"

Toothless was never happy leaving Hiccup alone amongst so many people, even on Berk, seemingly fearful that he may one day be forgotten like so many children with their pets. Of course he wasn't a pet. He and Hiccup were brothers even if not by blood or species but there were brothers nonetheless and fear and worry were a norm for them both. He warbled a warning as he did every time he was forced to leave Hiccup, reminding him to stay safe, watch out for Berserkers and afford any other rival tribe that may ill intent for the young heir of the Hooligans. Then he rubbed his wedged shape head against his Little Freckle before pounding onto the nearest building and took sanctuary in the shadows cast from the towering mountain that hide Flashburn's castle high in the clouds.

Hiccup watched him go his own fear and worry for his dragon surfacing. But Toothless was an accomplished fighter. He knew how to defend himself even if he couldn't fly without a rider so Hiccup really needn't worry but that didn't stop him. Brothers worried about each other even when they were supposed to be focused on other things.

Snotlout cuffed him across the shoulder. "Relax," he reminded him as he threw a beefy arm around the taller youth. "This is supposed to be a simple trip to the market to get your girl something special. So what did you have in mind? Jewels? I'm sure Hamish's treasure covers that? A new axe? You could've done that yourself…as long as you don't add a bunch of doodads and whatsits. Come on, there's has to be a good reason you dragged me all the way here? Exotic food?" Snotlout chattered as the made their way through the line of stalls, stopping now and then to inspect merchants' wears. "This is kind of pretty."

"That's why I brought you, 'Lout. I don't know what to get her. I mean what do you get a girl like Astrid? She has every weapon at least twice. I brought her daggers last time we were on Berk all together. She has like a dozen axes of every make and model, even some of my prototypes, mases, swords, bludgeons, bows and even arrows to arm all of Berk. She has three crossbows…THREE! I don't think Dagur has as many all to himself. Her hut is the ultimate fort." He sighed and ran his finger through his bangs. "Besides, I really don't want to get her anymore weapons. I was kind of thinking about what you said about gowns. Do you think she would actually wear one?"

"Is there a wedding coming up?"

"No."

"Hmm…any special occasion?"

"Snoggletog is in a few months."

Snotlout became thoughtful. "You might need to con your Dad into something."

Hiccup shook his head, feeling a little embarrassed by even considering buying Astrid some sort of gown. She'd probably use it to strangle him long before she ever considered wearing it. "Forget the gown. How about a book? She likes to read."

"Sure," Snotlout chirped letting him go. "I'm sure there's a 'How to Train Your Boyfriend' manual around here somewhere. Maybe it's next to the 'How to Read Your Girlfriend's Mind' one. Oh look here's something called the 'Karma Sutra' maybe she'd like that." He didn't bother opening the heavy book but absently chucked it in Hiccup's general direction. "Looks like something from the Far East by the writing. Maybe you can translate it for her."

The younger Hooligan frowned at him but considered the strange script on the cover and without thinking too much about it decided to purchase it simply due to his fascination with other cultures. "Maybe I will," he shot back without any heat as he stuffed it in his satchel and throwing some coins to the dark skinned merchant. He trotted to catch up with his short, stout cousin. "Okay, let's get serious here. I need to find Astrid something she'd li…" He stumbled to a stop in front of a booth filled with some of the most unique items he had ever seen. Precious stones that glittered brighter than any jewel, some that looked more like large rocks broken in half to show the wonders within. Others were large polished chunks of colored rock that when heated brought a calming scent. There were jewelry as well, some so small, so intricate that it would take Hiccup months to carefully crave every detail so delicately placed in each item. It was a ring that caught Hiccup's attention. A small dainty ring with two small sapphires fastened, the clasp making them look like eyes within a tiny, nano dragon head. But it wasn't a nano dragon curled into the shape of a dragon it was a sculpture made of gold and silver of a Nightfury…a little tiny Nightfury ring barely large enough to fit his pinky.

"Where did you get this?" he asked the merchant, showing the ring to the old woman. "Have you seen dragons like this?"

The woman gave him a blank look obviously not understand what he was saying and instead counting out with her withered old fingers the number of coins it cost.

Hiccup tried again and again in every language he knew but still she did not understand. In the end he gave up and bought the ring, hope filling him was more that somewhere out there were indeed more Nightfuries, that somewhere Toothless had kin and he became even more determined to find them. It made the rest of their trip much more bearable…at least for the most part.

It was rare for Hiccup and Snotlout to spend alone time together without some sort of argument and this was no different. They stopped for a bit to eat at a local pub, enjoying rare mead like the famous Berserker Honey Mead or Murderous Spice Mead. Hiccup was not a big drinker but Snotlout refused to leave until they had at least one tankard of each and ate large helping of mutton and yams. Hiccup didn't show the ring to his cousin, didn't even bring it up. He kept it stashed close to his heart in a small pocket on his tunic under his armor where he knew it would be safe.

"Okay, how about an exotic pet?" Snotlout asked between mouthfuls of mutton. "I saw this cool parrot."

"Aren't dragons exotic enough?" Hiccup countered over the rim of his tankard.

"Bah, dragons are everywhere."

"So are birds."

His cousin gave a snort. "You're an idiot."

"Says the guy wearing more mutton than eating it."

"It's good!"

"You're disgusting."

They bickered back and forth, pointing out faults and trying to come up with an idea of what to get Astrid and neither agreeing on anything.

"You know if she was my girl," Snotlout started again and waved his fork at Hiccup's chest.

Hiccup groaned. "Oh do tell."

"I'd treat her like a princess…no, a queen! Ruffnut'll be my queen. I'd adorn her in the most expensive jewelry and riches furs."

Hiccup spurted in surprise, accidentally spitting mead on the older youth. "Ruffnut?" he choked, his eyes wide. "What happened to Heather?"

"I said Heather," Snotlout argued.

"No, you said Ruffnut. We're not even talking about Astrid anymore, are we?"

Snotlout's eyes narrowed. "You're insane. I didn't say anything." When Hiccup's grin grew Snotlout scowl deepened and he slammed his mug on the table. "Stop making stuff up." He got off the bench and stepped away. "I'm going back to the market place and see if I can find Ruff…Astrid a suitable gift. If your Highness would like to join me then hurry it up."

Hiccup gave a merry laugh. So Snotlout had gotten over his crush on Astrid and moved on but not to Heather as he expected. Oh this was too good not to exploit…just a little. He left what little food was on his plate and followed Snotlout out into the brightness of the market place. They shopped for hours, Snotlout buying silly little shinny things he claimed were for himself but were not of his usual taste. He did help Hiccup find something special for Astrid, something that was completely out of the norm and unlikely to be seen on her by anyone other than Hiccup if the young man was really lucky; a sleeveless flowy gown of the softness satin that tied under the bust and looked as blue as the ocean depths on the bottom and fading to the palest blue on top. It was not something either of them ever expected to see the girl wear yet somehow it just screamed Astrid and Hiccup could imagine her with a simple pair of sandals absolutely rocking it.

They returned to Dragon's Edge late that night, the darkness covering their approach until they reached their respective huts. By then they and their dragons were exhausted but Hiccup had no intent on sleeping until he had the gown and sandals wrapped and tucked safely away where not even the twins could find them.

When Astrid's birthday finally came he convinced her to go with him somewhere private, a small island not far from Dragon's Edge where they could send the day in private with only their dragons and a small picnic. After her initial shock at receiving a "very girly dress" she had punched him in the gut before shaking her head and giggling which resulted in their first real make out session that left them both winded and panting and Hiccup very, very happy he had taken Snotlout's advice.

It would be a while be he remembered the strange book he bought or even have a chance to look at it but the ring…well that was put away somewhere safe on Berk where the only one who might come across it would be his father and Hiccup would deal with those curious questions when they arose because that ring was going to become a big part of the lives in the near future.


	81. Chapter 81

My Hiccup 81

As Snoggletog approached the riders began a big debate they hadn't really planned on; we they going home to Berk for the holidays or staying on Dragon's Edge. It was their first year away from home and while they all enjoyed their freedom they also missed their families and Snoggletog was a time for family. They had to decide soon because Snoggletog was also mating season for the dragons and if they were going home they would have to do so within the next day or two. Hookfang was already sniffing around looking for a mate and Snotlout was worried his beloved dragon would take off with Girl Hookfang and he wouldn't have a ride home at all unless he caught one with another rider which he declared he wasn't doing.

"I'd rather spent Snoggletog here then catch a ride with you losers," he grumbled as he paced the clubhouse. "Besides, what if that Titan class comes back and tries messing with Girl Hookfang around just 'cause she's in heat? Someone has to stay behind and protect Hooky."

In other words he wasn't so much opposed to the idea of riding with one of his friends – he called everyone loser when he was upset and grumpy – it was the fact that he didn't want to lose his dragon again. It was a feeling all of them shared. All except Hiccup since Toothless never participated in the mating rituals. He was the last of his kind as far as anyone knew.

"Well if you're staying here I guess Spitelout and Freya would come here for Snoggletog then," Astrid reason with a non-concern shrug, her way of getting him off his high horse and see reason. "I guess your hut is big enough for them and your little sister to bunk with you…but isn't Adeline dating Gustav? I guess he'll be coming, too…and the rest of the Larson household. Wow, remind me to lock up before we go," she said, elbowing Hiccup and giving him a wink.

"Yep, guess we'll all have to make sure our huts are secure," he quickly added. "You know how curious Gustav is and little Magnus will be wandering around. Maybe we should kid proof the outpost before we leave." He was actually serious about that part. Magnus was a beautiful little girl and smart as a whip but she followed in her brother's footsteps for curiosity.

"Oh man!" Ruffnut whined. "I don't want our boar pit filled in again. It took days to big it out after Gustav filled it in."

"It took hours and Barf and Belch did all the work," Hiccup reminded them before rolling his tight shoulders. It had been his turn to chop firewood and he wasn't exactly the fastest or best at it but he had been doing his fair share of chopping wood since he was little and could hold his own as needed. He rubbed at once tense shoulder as he looked at his grumpy cousin. "Face it, Snotlout, it doesn't matter if you stay here or go to Berk. Hookfang is going to take off as soon as his rut starts and he may encounter larger and badder Monstrous Nightmares while searching for a mate. That's what dragons do. You just have to trust he'll come back."

"Yeah," Fishlegs threw in. "He loves you – Thor only knows why – so he'll be back."

Snotlout glared at him. "Shut up, Fishlegs," he grumbled, his arms folded across his chest.

Astrid shrugged. "Well say hi to your folks for us. I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going to back and…ah…hide anything Gustav might break." She gave a little wave and headed for the door all the while nodding to Hiccup to follow her.

"Yeah…I suppose I should to the same. Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked the larger rider.

"Okay, but I can't really hide my topiary and last time he burnt over half my bushes," Fishlegs agreed, stroking behind Meatlug's ears. "I had to search the whole island to replace those."

"We better release the boar," Ruffnut mumbled, looking downhearted and close to tears.

"I am not leaving my chicken here!" Tuffnut suddenly snapped, getting right in Snotlout's face. "They'd roast him. Don't tell me they won't, I've seen your dad tear into chicken. Look at this face, look at it!" He shoved his beloved red chicken at Snotlout. "Does this look like a face they won't love to tear into? Tell me!"

Snotlout blinked in surprise and looked up at the blonde. "Ah…"

"Thought so!" Tuffnut hugged the chicken to his chest and turned away. "Chicken murderers!"

Snotlout rolled his eyes before sighing and letting his shoulders droop. "Fine, I'll go to Berk with you guys but if I lose Hookfang there will be consequences! Consequences you hear?"

But of course no one was listening now. They all knew he would cave and go home, he always did.

"So what are your plans for the holiday?" Astrid asked as she and Hiccup crossed the gangplank to her hut.

"I haven't really thought about it," he answered, feeling like a Terrible Terror ensnared in a possible trap. Actually all he could think about was their first Snoggletog as a couple, of what he would give her, if they would celebrate with the rest of the tribe and disappear somewhere to be alone. They always celebrated together, ever since they became actual friends, but this year was going to be different. It was going to be special so he needed to do something special but he just couldn't figure out what. "Have you?" he asked, fumbling for words and feeling his cheeks heat up.

Her shoulders fell. "Honestly? No. I've been trying to think of ways that we can avoid the thousand and one questions our parents will no doubt ask."

"Ask?" He gulped, he hadn't put that on his worry list. "Like what? What would they ask?"

She gave him an amused look and shook her head. "You know the whole 'You're finally a couple, when's the bog day?' ' Did he pop the question yet?' 'When's the wedding date?', oh and don't forget the worst of all 'Are you expecting?'"

Now Hiccup was totally confused. "Expecting what?"

"A baby, numbskull. Come on, you're the chief's son and we've been on again off again since we were kids. My parents will no doubt want me to settle down and have kids and expect that's why we got back together so far from home. Your dad already has the other riders watching to make sure we don't have an extra rider coming home with us."

"Oh…" he'd forgotten about that. So far all they've done was make out but other than some heavy petting they hadn't gone any further. One, they never got any alone time for more than five minutes without someone tracking them down and two, we'll they were a little scared of having an accident, too. Not that having kids was an accident just that neither of them were ready for that type of responsibility yet. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well we could visit Crescent Island once the ba…hatchling are born and…you know…play with them or…"

She gave him an adoring smile. "How about I think or something that doesn't involve babies…or parents asking about babies?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I'll leave it to you," he agreed before changing the subject to something a little more exciting.

Neither noticed the person standing on the far ridge behind Hiccup hut. He stood downwind so the dragons didn't immediately pick up his scent and if that wasn't enough he had treated this expedition like so many hunting ones before and covered himself in a nice layer of mud to conceal his scent. He watched the exchange between Hiccup and Astrid with growing interest. For years he knew this would happen, that sooner or later the two would finally see through their own childishness and become a couple. He knew because he helped orchestrate it years earlier when he "tried to drown" Hiccup so that Astrid would save him. All that hard work so long ago and it was only now flourishing? He should have been happy, it gave him a new weapon to use against Hiccup so why did it bother him so? His jaw tightened as the obviously happy couple leaned in for a kiss and he was tempted to throw his axe at the two and tell them to knock it off before he threw up. This was worse than watching that Gustav kid get all googly eyed over his stupid Monstrous Nightmare. He bit back a yell and waited for them to finish, waited for the girl to go to her hut and Hiccup to his before slowly, quietly making his way to Hiccup's hut.

The soles of his boots were of soft leather, not the typical harden sole he would normally wear into battle but made for stealth and when one hunted dragons most of their life it was key to be quiet and undetectable. And when your prey just happened to live amongst dragons…well, you didn't want to be caught. He was like a lone wolf hunting his prey, keeping low and to the shadows, his keen eyes watching all around for riders and dragons alike. It was late, the sky darkening early as winter set in. A thin layer of snow blanketed the island, not as much as he was accustomed to, after all they were quite a ways south of Berk and Berserker Islands and the weather was considerably warmer here.

He shuffled through the darkness, keeping out of the light of lit torches and avoiding the little Terrible Terrors that seemed to lurk just about everywhere and searching for the blasted Nightfury he had seen depart with the girl's Deadly Nadder earlier. He didn't know where they went or really cared he just wanted it out of his way. One day he'd catch it but not here and not today. He would need bait for that and has it so happened the one he was currently after would later serve as really, really good bait to capture the Nightfury with.

The door to Hiccup's hut was still open and risen part way into the ceiling, the soft glow from the hearth the only light flickering within as Hiccup puttered about with his trunk, obviously searching for something and tossing clothing and books onto his bed as if preparing for a trip. Dagur smirked, it was as if his brother could read his mind. He glanced around the outpost, making sure no one had spotted him yet before slipping inside. The wood didn't so much as creak under foot and slowly, silently, he moved up behind Hiccup.

Maybe the weight of his foot caused a board to dip or maybe his reflection was seen in one of the little balls on one of the many colorful prosthetic tailfins hanging on the wall but Hiccup's head suddenly jerked and he was about to turn when Dagur pounced, a dirty rag soaked in a sleeping agent Savage promised would take down a Gronkle in one hand and slapped over the smaller man's mouth before he could so much as alert anyone – dragon or rider – to his presence. Of course Hiccup was never one to go down the easy way. He lashed out, elbowing Dagur in the ribs only to yelp when he hit armor and decided to try head bunting instead. Okay, that managed to hurt both of them and even Dagur yelped and grabbed his nose, blood gushing from it and almost certain it had been broken yet again. He had honestly lost track of how many times that had happened now. But he was quick and before Hiccup could escape and yell for help Dagur tackled him to the ground, grinning like a madman and dripping blood all over Hiccup's face and tunic as he tried shoving the cloth over his mouth and nose again. The Hooligan heir was surprising strong for one so slight of build and they wrestled along the ground for several minutes trying to best each other before the effects of the chloroform took effect and Hiccup finally stilled. All was quiet and Dagur froze, straddled on Hiccup's hips and listening to see if anyone had heard or seen anything.

The gods must have held favor for him that day. The breeze should have brought the scent of freshly spilt blood out over the island and at least a handful of dragons should have come to investigate but it seemed they had become so accustomed to humans that a mere splattering of blood no longer bothered them. See? Sometimes it paid to be a dragon hunter. Dagur may not know as much about them as Hiccup but he knew enough to avoid detection when needed.

He glanced around the little hut, barely remembering it from when Hiccup held him captive. He hadn't really been given the opportunity to appreciate his cell and he really didn't have time to now. Hiccup had been preparing to go somewhere so why not make it look as if he had gone? Of course without the Nightfury that might be a little hard for his faithful followers to swallow but hey, it wasn't as if he could carry a nearly full grown runt of a man AND a Nightfury back to his long boat. He was strong but he wasn't delusional enough to try pulling off such a stunt. He threw everything Hiccup had put on the bed, clothes, notebooks, charcoal AND the Dragon Eye into a rucksack then doused the fire in the hearth, threw the rucksack over his shoulder, followed by Hiccup's unconscious body, then left the hut, having the foresight to lock it up behind him.

The gods were with him the entire time, they had to be or why else would he have been able to avoid dragons, kidnap his brother and escape the island unscathed and undetected? Things have a strange way of happening just when one needs it most.

"Hope you don't mind changing your holiday plans, brother," Dagur cackled when he reached his long boat hidden in a small cove not far from the outpost. "Because this Snoggletog it's just going to be you and me and like a bazillion Berserkers!" He continued laughing as he rowed away from shore and towards his ship far off in the distance. Oh yes, this was going to be an amazing Snoggletog, one of the best in ages and Hiccup was going to give him the best gift; the secrets to the Dragon Eye!


	82. Chapter 82

My Hiccup 82

Okay, there were few things Hiccup hated more than waking up in a strange placed chained to a wall, albeit he was laying on a comfy bed but the point was he didn't know where he was or why. Off course when it came to Dagur there was no telling what he was up to and…well Dagur always had a bad tendency to underestimate him. Dagur had only chained one wrist and connected it to rod along the side of the strange bed. Nothing else was bound, not his left arm or his legs and Hiccup was fully clothes, including his boots and prosthetic. Hiccup absently wondered how long he had been unconscious as he raised his left knee to his chest and opened a secret compartment he had built into his most recent prosthetic. Inside was a small set of tools used to pick locks. He had made them after Heather left in case she every thought of sabotages the dragon kennels again, or any other situation he might find himself in, like this one for instance. Rolling onto his side he worked on the lock one handed, twisting and turning the pick this way and that, listening for the telltale click while also listening to outside noises. It took a little longer than he would have liked but soon enough he was free and able to sit comfortably.

This wasn't any prison he had ever seen before. It looked like he was in some sort of bedroom but judging by the gentle swaying he was on a ship and not the typical Viking vessel he had grown up travelling on. It was far too fancy and smelt sort of like Trader Johann's ship.

His shoulders fell and he gave an annoyed little laugh. He was on Johann's stolen ship the one Dagur took when he escaped Outcast Island. Of all the ships Dagur now had under his command why keep this little one that meant so little? Dagur could be oddly sentimental at times. Well it wasn't as if Hiccup was going to stick around until the Berserker came to check on him or whatever Dagur's plan was this time. He crossed the room to the door, surprised to find it unlocked and cautiously made his way to the deck. Judging by the light slipping through the dusty windows it was midday which meant Dagur's men would be wide awake and not so easy to escape without Toothless. He had to tread lightly and wait for the right moment to escape.

Well that plan had to be on immediate hold. Once he made it to deck he quickly discovered he was nowhere near shore and the nearest island was barely a black smudge on the horizon. All there was, all around him were derelict long boats and warships and Berserkers and not one of them paid him any notice. That was unusual to say the least. In fact all of them were running about like chickens with their heads cut off working wenches and yelling to one another between ships. It was all rather chaotic and if it wasn't for the fact the saw was clear of dragons Hiccup would have thought they were under attack.

The men on the ship gave a yell as the wench they were working with groaned dangerously and they were suddenly pulled forward.

"Throw your back into it!" Savage yelled, rushing from the bow of the ship to grab the chain. He immediately spotted Hiccup but rather than yell out an alert shoved the youth toward the chain and shoved it in his hands. "Pull! He's been under too long! We need to get him and that blasted thing up now!"

"What thing?" Hiccup demanded but pulled nonetheless, his stomach churning with a bad feeling. He hadn't seen Dagur yet and as the Berserkers chief he should have been there considering he had a captive and all.

"Just pull!" Savage insisted, reaching past him to get a better grip. "HEAVE!"

He yanked hard and Hiccup pulled with him, caught up in what was happening and the desperateness of the situation. He'd rarely seen Savage panic in such a way outside the battle field or the dedication he and his men seemed to have, and since he had nothing better to do at the moment Hiccup helped. Slowly, the steel biting into Hiccup's hands, they managed to fix the chain back on the wench and two big burly men took to cranking it while the rest stepped back to catch their breaths.

Savage gave a sigh of relief and patted Hiccup on the shoulder in a rare display of affection that had the Berkian giving him a funny look. "I figured another hundred pounds or so would tip the scale," he chuckled before leaning over the edge of the ship as something broke the surface. "About time," he grumbled before leaving Hiccup, as if the youth had always been a member of the crew, to deal with the risen vessel and ecstatic bouncing Berserker on top. "Is he a chieftain or a five year old on too much sugar?" he complained, making Hiccup grin. Of course the moment he was within earshot of Dagur he went right back to his snivelling self but it was interesting to see another side of the former Outcast.

Dagur removed what appeared to be some sort of rounded glass from over his head, tucked it under his arm and leapt from the damaged ship to Johann's. "I told you it would work," he declared, shoving the glass in Savage's arms. "We need to figure a way to pump fresh air into it…lucky for us my brother's here to help." He sauntered up to Hiccup with the biggest grin.

Hiccup frowned and folded his arms across his chest, glaring at the older boy. He couldn't help but flinch when big beefy hands came down on his shoulders and he was given a little shake as if they were they best of friends and it was normal for Hiccup to be on their ship. Yeah, where was Toothless when Hiccup needed him? Probably still playing with Stormfly. "I'm sure you didn't kidnap me so I can fix that…whatever that is."

Dagur glanced over his shoulder at the large glass helmet like object still held by Savage. "I don't know what it is. I found it in the haul and shoved it on some idiots head before throwing them over. Apparently it created an air pocket and he didn't drown so I've been using it to see what Johann's been hiding here, and look at this…I've never seen anything like it. I thought it was Roman but the marking are unlike anything I've seen before. So I brought it up." He beamed brightly, fully expecting Hiccup to be proud of him. His smile faltered when Hiccup said nothing and just stared at him with a perturbed frown. "What? Don't tell me you're all grumpy because I kidnapped you and left your pet dragon at home." He rolled his eyes and gave a huff, his hands dropping from Hiccup's shoulders. "Well get used to it, brother. You're our guest until further notice."

Hiccup gave a snort and raised his eyes to the heavens, not expecting to find any of his riders but looking nonetheless. "You know my friends are going to find me, just like on the island," he reminded Dagur, not quite understanding why Dagur had captured him let alone how he managed to find Dragon's Edge and sneak past the dragons. "How about we forget whatever crazy plan you've got in your head and let me go before the riders sink your ships. Why not make it a nice Snoggletog for everyone instead of making sure everyone is up to date on their swimming lessons?"

A few men gave them wide eyed looks and Dagur growled at them as if he were a dragon before turning back to Hiccup in surprise. "It's Snoggletog?" he asked, perplexed for a moment before grinning widely. "That's perfect! We'll spend Snoggletog together like we did when we were little."

"We never spent Snoggletog together," Hiccup pointed out, his stance not relaxing for a moment.

"And you can give me the perfect gift," Dagur continued, not phased for a moment. "You can show me how the Dragon Eye works."

"No."

Dagur forged on as if he didn't hear Hiccup at all. "Then we'll track down the treasures together, just as we were always meant to, like brothers."

Hiccup sighed. "We're not brothers," he reminded him, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to keep his patience.

"Or…" Dagur continued, turning back to Hiccup with a serene smile. "I can fill you full of arrows and feed you to the fishes…or giant eels in this case. That'll be a horrible Snoggletog present for your old man and that not-girlfriend girlfriend of yours. I'll have to send Stoick some of your remains as a nice little present."

The younger boy gave him a look, not one of fear but utter annoyance. "Really? Can't you think of a better threat by now?"

Dagur's smile widened. "Decisions…decisions. What will he choose?"

"How about I throw you to the eels, you know, switch things up a bit?"

The Berserker grinned brightly.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest once more. "We'll need dragons," he said, conceding only because he had no other choice at the moment. He was alone and surrounded by Berserkers. This wasn't exactly his element.

"Got some," Dagur boasted triumphantly.

"Dare I ask?"

"They're not yours," the Berserker assured with a dismissive wave or his hand. "Let me dry off and we'll talk over lunch."

"And exactly what am I supposed to do until then," Hiccup shot back, his temper now paper thin.

Dagur shrugged as he walked toward the gangway. "You're smart, figure out a way to pump air into the helmet or stew in one of the cells. There's a real cozy one with fresh hay just waiting for you but I thought I'd be courteous and let sleep in my bed just as you did for me." He shrugged his shoulders as he stepped into the hold. "But that's only a one night thing. I want my bed for myself tonight…unless…"

Hiccup's eyes widened and his hands went up. "Nope…no…prison cell is good for me, thanks."

Dagur shrugged again. "We'll discuss it over lunch."

When he had disappeared Hiccup balled up his fists and punched the air, imagining it was the Berserker's smug face. It wasn't often he got mad, like really, really mad, but right now it took all his self-control not to scream and try punching Dagur. In a physical fight he stood no chance against Dagur but oh was he tempted to at least try, regardless if Dagur beat the snot out of him afterwards. Instead he gave a half yell, half snarl at the fog before stomping toward Savage and taking the glass helmet, air pocket thingy found a corner to sit and study it.

"Uh huh, nothing can go wrong here," muttered Savage, returning to the men to supervise the structural repairs to the risen vessel. They need to keep it afloat to get to the treasure hidden inside and quite frankly he didn't trust Hiccup to make the helmet functional the way Dagur wanted it. How in Helheim was Hiccup supposed to make it possible to pump air into it so whoever wore it didn't have to come up for air after five to ten minutes or suffocating? It made no sense to him but the one thing he had learned after all his years serving Alvin and then Dagur, if anyone had a chance of figuring something like that out it was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.


	83. Chapter 83

My Hiccup 83

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Hiccup snapped at Dagur when Savage escorted him into the mess hall…or banquet room, he wasn't really sure since it appeared to be set for only two, him and Dagur. He placed the glass bowl, helmet or whatever it was on the table, ignoring the vast amount of food and glaring at the Berserker chief. "I don't know what you think this is but is no way to construct anything to pump air into it without breaking it."

"Unless you cut it with a diamond," Dagur said smoothly as he sat down at the long table. He waved to Hiccup while silently dismissing Savage. "Sit, eat. We've got plenty of time to talk."

For a moment or two Hiccup stared standing and glared at him but after a moment or two he sighed and sat down at the offered seat at the end of the long table. "So what…you found diamonds amongst all the treasure?"

"A few and I have a really good diamond cutter who it working on developing a knife to cut the glass, I just need someone like you to figure out how to pump air into it," Dagur answered breezily as he swirled his mead, gazing fondly at Hiccup.

Taken by surprise, Hiccup sat back and regarded the glass globe again. "It would have to be a perfect circle the exact size of whatever tube that's designed."

"I figured as much. So?"

Hiccup was silent, in deep thought as he considered the possibilities. Such a question had never been posed to him before and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued. "A boar bladder," he muttered more to himself then Dagur. "It could be a spare air source. Or maybe create a long hose from the intestines. They'll have to be stretched and cured and completely clean. If that doesn't work…seal or whale but they're a little out of our territory." He glanced up, jerking slightly when Dagur smiled brightly at him. "What?"

The Berserker chief chuckled, his smile growing. "You never cease to amaze me," he said, taking a deep swig of his mead. "You're mind…it's always busy with all sort of designs and new gadgets and what not. I could use a man like you by my side."

"Well I'm flattered, Dagur, but no," Hiccup answered immediately, his glare returning.

Dagur nodded solemnly. "Well I'm sure you'll get bored in a prison cell…especially for three years," he snarled the last, his gaze hardening and meeting Hiccup's in an age old staring contest.

Surprisingly Hiccup was the first to look away. "You know that wasn't what I wanted. I TRIED to help you and befriend you. YOU kept attacking me and chasing me away."

"I was protecting you."

"Against what? Alvin? He would have brought war upon himself if he tried anything. The alliance…"

"The alliance was a front so Alvin could rebuild his army," Dagur objected, standing and slamming his hands on the table so forcefully that it shook and threatened to topple bottles.

"Like you," Hiccup countered calmly.

Dagur's jaw tightened as did his fists. "I'm taking back what's rightfully mine," he bit out.

"And what would that be, Dagur? The entire Archipelago? Heather? Me?"

"Yes!"

They glared at each other for a few long heartbeats before Hiccup nodded and stood up. "The prison cell sounds a Hel of a lot more cozy than here," he said, his voice still calm but eyes hard and a fork turned and hidden in the palm of his hand out of sight.

"My cells are a lot harder to break out of then that silly manacle was," Dagur warned, his words full of venom.

"I'll take my chances." He surprised Dagur by stepping toward him, no fear in his bright green eyes, until he stood right in front of the Berserker. "I'm not a little kid anymore, Dagur. You can't bully me."

"Watch me."

They glared at each other a few moments longer, Dagur's hand over a knife on the table while Hiccup tightened his grip on the fork. The older boy didn't notice. His move for the knife was automatic, unconscious and one of the reasons he was the most dangerous Viking in the known world. But he didn't grip it. He didn't see Hiccup as a true threat without Toothless so while his hand was over the knife his hand was relaxed and finger splayed open. It shouldn't have been.

"You can try," Hiccup responded, his jaw set and then before Dagur could so much as make a comeback Hiccup made his move, ramming the fork into the back of the man's right hand still over the knife and digging it in enough to do some considerable damage.

Immense pain shot through Dagur's hand. He stared at Hiccup in utter shock before ripping the fork out of his hand and swung at the lithe Hooligan but Hiccup had already stepped out of reach, his glare never wavering as he stepped toward the door where he knew Savage would be waiting on the other side.

"I'm going to rip your heart out with a spoon!" Dagur snarled in disbelief, taking a threatening step toward him.

No fear came over Hiccup. He casually knocked on the door as he would when visiting a friend. "Hey Savage, we're done here and I think you're leader might need a bandage," he called, keeping an eye on Dagur, unable to hide the little grin that tugged at his lips. It was rare for him to unsettle Dagur so. He was usually against violence but Dagur had a nasty habit of bringing it out of him at times.

The door flung open and Savage all but tripped over Hiccup to get inside and see what was going on. He had heard the loud voices and Dagur's cursed yell but he hadn't thought anything was wrong until Hiccup called for him, which the youth never did in all the years they fought each other or Hiccup had been captured. His first instinct was to look the boy over but immediately judged he was fine and turned to look at his leader who's right hand was a nasty shade of red and sported several bloody red lines.

"Ah…" he began, flabbergasted by what he stumbled upon. If anything he expected the opposite to have happened.

"You want to take me the cells?" Hiccup asked, already heading for the door.

"Get him out of here before I kill him!" Dagur snarled, waving the fork at Hiccup's back.

Hiccup only rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Savage grumbled, hurrying after Hiccup to lead him to the cells at the bow of the ship. Trader Johann's ship was not really equipped with a proper cell when they commandeered it so they had to build one. The ship was never intended to be their flag ship but Dagur had taken a liking to it since it could still pose as a trade vessel and sneak up to unsuspecting ships or islands and quickly overrun them. They had acquired a vast number of ships through such trickery. Only one cell was built on the former trade ship, one especially made of Hiccup. There were chains on the wall but Savage was pretty sure they weren't needed considering the boy had ASKED to be thrown in a cell rather than bow to Dagur's whims. The boy had balls. "Do me a favor," he said as he locked the cell. "And try to keep the pissing Dagur off routine a break so the rest of us can have a decent Snoggletog. Most of us haven't seen our families in years. Yours will still be there when you're free." He didn't say "freed" because Dagur would never willingly free Hiccup but the boy had a track record of escaping or being rescued so it was only a matter of time before he was free and in the air again.

Hiccup didn't answer. He looked too pissed off to really care what the man said. His arms were folded tightly across his chest as he paced the cell and grumbled to himself. Savage couldn't tell if he was cursing Dagur or himself for making such a stupid move against the Berserker. Savage shook his head and let him be. The kid had grown up a lot over the last few years but he was still has headstrong as ever. This plan to get the boys to work out their differences and face the real threat casting a dark shadow over all the Archipelago.

. . .

Stoick wasn't exactly expecting to have Toothless come flying at him at full speed with Astrid on his back that evening. Okay, he might have expected the Nightfury but not the girl so seeing the two together rather that the dragon's usually rider was a little unsettling. He knew almost immediately something was wrong and he didn't have to read the expressions on the other riders' faces to see it.

"Where's Hiccup?" he asked, his stomach knotting in sudden fear.

"That was going to be my question," Astrid answered, dismounting the disgruntled Nightfury and stepping toward her chief. "We were supposed to leave all together this morning to come back to Berk but he and his bags were gone WITHOUT Toothless. He never goes anywhere without Toothless."

"No, he doesn't," Stoick agreed, perplexed by the concept of his son being separated from his dragon. Hiccup and Toothless were attached at the hip, like shadows of each other. You rarely saw one without the other. Hiccup would not have left Dragon's Edge with his best friend.

"We've searched the whole island," Astrid continued before Stoick could even ask the question. He's nowhere to be found.

"And there's a winter storm brewing just north of Berk," Fishlegs reported, pointing to the dark clouds bloating out the evening sky as the winds whipped at their clothing. "It'll be too dangerous for our dragons to go back out right away. They're all tired and hungry."

Stoick's eyes narrowed. "Yours maybe but Skullcrusher is just fine for flying in this weather. You kids rest. Gobber and I will go out and search for him."

"I'm going with you," Astrid insisted and Toothless bleated in a clear "he was coming, too".

Stoick nodded consent. He had come to the conclusion long ago that Astrid would always be there to protect Hiccup even if Stoick couldn't and such knowledge made the chief extremely happy. She would be the perfect wife for Hiccup if only the boy would hurry up and ask for her hand already.

**sorry the last few chapters have been so short, I have another smut stuck in my head that needs to get out so please bear with me. On a side note new episodes of Dragons: Race to the Edge due out next month.


	84. Chapter 84

My Hiccup 84

Hiccup knew it wouldn't be long before Dagur came wandering to his cell. He leaned against the wall port side wall furthest from the balls and watched the Berserker through his peripheral vision. His face stayed blank, the disdain and hate he felt for the older male. He kept his arms folded across his chest and jaw set, biting back all the things he had wanted to say to Dagur since his impromptu escape weeks earlier.

"If you've got another threat you'd like to use, save it. I've heard them all," he said instead, glaring at the far wall.

"Even the one about filling you with arrows?" Dagur asked almost casually.

"When I thought Gustav betrayed me. So about three months ago."

"Uh…I'll have to work on that," Dagur answered and there was a hint of a grin in his tone. He gave a shrug and in true Dagur fashion went to lean against the far wall in order to make Hiccup give him a little eye contact.

The Hooligan only rolled his eyes. "Whatever happened to that shorthand we had?" Hiccup asked, scowling at Dagur as he gestured to his cell. "This means I don't want to be bothered with you and leave me the hell alone."

They glared at eat other for several quiet minutes, reminding Hiccup of when they were little and would have staring contests. The memory almost brought a smile to his face, almost, except this wasn't the same kid he used to look up to. This wasn't the Dagur he once that of as his friend, that he had felt bad for lying to about Toothless and the dragons, who he had even thought would one day make a good dragon rider. But being vindictive was never Hiccup's way and after a few minutes he finally sighed and went for the higher ground.

"How's your hand?" he asked, his gaze travelling to the wrappings around Dagur's injured hand.

Dagur shrugged and glanced at it. "I've been through worse."

Hiccup nodded. "Then you wouldn't mind if I have a round with the other one."

A shocked stare met him and that tiny grin Hiccup had been trying to hide finally showed itself. Dagur grinned as well and after a moment began laughing. "You never cease to amaze me," he chortled as he pushed away from the wall. "Tell you what, brother, why don't we put all this bad blood behind us and start over?"

"Really?" Hiccup scoffed, glancing back at Dagur as if he grew a second head. "You're just going to forget about Toothless and the dragons and Berk and start over?"

"I meant the kidnapping."

"Not putting that behind me."

"You're being childish."

"You're being a dick."

With each comeback Dagur grinned more and more. "When did you learn to swear?"

"About the same time puberty finally hit and that wasn't a swear."

"It wasn't very Hiccupy."

Hiccup growled and finally snapped at the arrogant Berserker. "What do you want from me, Dagur?" he yelled, wishing he had another fork and a clear shot at Dagur's unscathed hand.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Dagur taunted, strolling back toward him. "Look, you know I'm never going to kill you and you're never going to kill me. We're brothers, regardless what you think. We're the same." This wasn't the growling, high pitch, do as I say or die voice Dagur normally spoke with. It was calm, like how he used to speak to Hiccup when they were young and alone and no one expected anything out of them. "We've always been the same. You were shunned by you tribe, you own father for being different, unique, just as I was by my father because I wasn't the child he wanted, because I screwed up and could protect my sister."

"There's a difference, Dagur," Hiccup pointed out, moving slightly closer to the bars. "I'm not a murderer."

Dagur nodded almost sagely, as if expecting Hiccup to say as much. "When the time comes and you have to choose between those you love and someone meant to destroy them you'll become a murderer to in order to protect them and you'll try passing it off as self-defence or protecting the greater good but you'll know right then and there you're no better than me." He turned away from the cells and started for the door. "When you're ready to play with the big boys, Hiccup, tell one of my men and they'll find me."

For the next few hours Hiccup was left virtually alone. He could hear men working on the risen ship through the one small porthole and when he wiped away the years of dust he could just make out crates being transferred from the ancient ship to the others and he absently wondered what treasures Dagur had found this time. The Berserker had accumulated quite a wealth in the short time since his escape from Outcast Island and was using it to rebuild his armada but whether it was to battle the dragon riders, take over Berk or reclaim Berserker Island was still a question Hiccup had no answer for. He paced the floor of his small prison, leaned against walls, sat on the floor but he was never every good being confined and in only a few short hours he was feeling stir crazy. Gods, Dagur must have gone through far worse being in prison three years.

Savage showed up at some point with a tray of food, leftovers from the banquet that was never touched. He slid the tray through a small opening near the floor. "You sure you two aren't brothers?" he grumbled when he stood. "Because you two are driving me insane."

Hiccup decline to answer and just watched him.

Savage gave a snort. "I get that he's deranged and can't always help himself but you're supposed to be the one with the cool head on his shoulders who tames dragons. So how about taking some of that dragon logic and using it on him?"

Hiccup took a step back in surprise. "What?" he asked, clearly confused and sure he didn't hear Savage right.

Savage frowned at him as if Hiccup was either deaf or playing stupid. "Think of him as an oversized Terrible Terror and find a way to work with him otherwise this boat will sink with you trapped in there before he ever hands you over to your riders or father. Just make the best out of a bad situation, alright?" the man demanded, throwing his hands in the air. Judging by the bruised jaw and wet hair Hiccup guessed that Dagur must have taken his frustration out on Savage again. That explained the splash he had heard earlier.

"I'm not giving in to Dagur," Hiccup responded, feeling sorry for the man but not ready to show any weakness.

"No one said to give in, I said get along. Do whatever you do with dragons to calm him down. The only reason I got that drug to knock you out was so that you could get him under him under control," the man raged, pacing in front of the bars as Hiccup had been minutes earlier.

"Wait…you gave him whatever it was that knocked me out?" Hiccup asked, surprised and a little anxious. He always considered Savage a stooge, someone who just followed whoever was the most powerful and never really thinking for himself. It turned out there was a lot about Savage he didn't know.

"What? You thought he just came across it raiding some ship? No, I had to pay for that stuff…chloroform or what have you. Have you ever traded with Asians? Not necessarily the nicest people when in a foul mood but better than listening to Dagur go on and on about his little 'brother' who needs all sort of help 'seeing the light'."

Savage ranting was a unique sight. He raved and ranted and went on and on about all his frustrations with Dagur, his voice never going above a harsh whisper, as if frightened that someone might over hear him and tell Dagur. It wasn't mutiny, the man insisted just in case Hiccup thought otherwise, he just didn't know what to do with the young chieftain, especially since he was trapped on a ship with Dagur rather than a whole island that offered places to hide and get a breather. So Hiccup listened intently. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do. He didn't offer advice – really what could he say, throw Dagur overboard instead? That wouldn't go well. At one point Savage stopped, stared at him then the food and told him to eat before returning to his rant and Hiccup shrugged and ate, finally feeling a little hungry and intrigued by what he was hearing. Savage didn't give away any secrets or anything Hiccup could use against Dagur. A lot of his complaints were just that, complaints, not a campaign to switch sides.

When all was said and done Savage's chest puffed out and he exhaled a long breath before his shoulders dropped and Hiccup could clearly see the last three, almost four years had taken its toll on the man. "I'm not asking for you to be his best bud, Hiccup, just…something...figure a way to end your little war or something."

"How?" Hiccup asked, unsure how he could possibly fix what happened between him and Dagur. "I've tried talking with him. All we do is argue and fight. He constantly threatens Toothless and my friends…"

"They're not here," Savage pointed out. "And think about it, he threatens them all the time but has yet to harm even one of them. Not even that Gustav kid when he clearly could have kid him at any time. They're empty threats. Ignore them."

That was a first, an enemy telling someone to ignore the threats their boss threw their way. Hiccup was a little taken back by such a concept but it sort of made sense. Dagur could have hurt his friends many of times. In fact he could have killed all the riders the night before when he kidnapped Hiccup yet didn't even go near them. Surely he knew they would come to his rescue yet he ignored them as if they didn't even exist, as if he had tunnel vision or something. It was a startling discovery. Dagur didn't really see them as people, he saw them as Hiccup's entourage and was probably why he kept forgetting Ruffnut was a girl, that Tuffnut and Buffnut were actually the same person, and constantly confused Snotlout's name for Snothead. He had Astrid and Fishlegs's names tattooed on his arm as part of his "hit list" and knew them to see them but simply called them "the girl" or "not-girlfriend" and "the fat one" or "the brainy one", not their actually names. He probably didn't even know them unless he checked his arm first. And if they were alone, without their dragons or other riders he'd probably not know them at all.

It was shocking and made Hiccup question once more if his father was right and Dagur wasn't mentally stable, if perhaps what happened to Heather when they were little and the way Oswald took it out on Dagur might have caused this or if there was something more, something darker wrong with Dagur. He really was torn over what to believe when it came to Dagur. The guy had been through a lot of horrible stuff but had also done a lot of horrible stuff and it was hard to tell just how much was real or faked, if he really was as messed up as he seemed or if it was all an act to get attention, to make people notice him and fear him and bowed down to him. Not all his men were scared of him, most seemed to respect him but there were a few like Vorg and Savage and the majority of the Outcasts who still served him that truly, sincerely feared him. Was it real, was it an act? What game was Dagur playing at?

Hiccup raked his fingers through his hair before pulling at the strains just even to hurt a little before growling. "Fine! I'll talk to him. I'll figure something out," he agreed, exasperated to be put in such a position. He trained dragons not Berserkers. Pinching the bridge of his nose he sighed. "Yeah…okay, I'll talk with him. Maybe we'll even figure out that glass bowl he wants to use for under water exploration or whatever." He jumped when Savage reached through the bars and grasped his free hand.

"Thank you. You won't regret this," the man promised with a genuine smile before taking off to find Dagur who apparently had the only key now, Savage having lost his after being thrown in the water.

"Yeah, I wish I was as confident about that," Hiccup grumbled, folding his arms across his chest and turning back to the porthole. He absently wondered what his friends were up to, if they were searching for him or on their way home for Snoggletog and who was taking care of Toothless for him. As much as he wanted to be saved he kind of hoped the others held it off until after the holidays. Many of them had been missing their families late, especially the twins and Fishlegs and had been really looking forward to staying in Berk for a few weeks. And Toothless would be fine with Astrid, she'd make sure he got a few hours in the air every day. The problem was he had really been hoping to spend this Snoggletog with her. Yeah, he missed his Dad and wanted to be with him too but this was his and Astrid's first holiday as an official couple, not two young teens unsure if they were a thing or just best friends childishly flirting with each other. He had wanted to make her something special and open their gifts curled up by a warm fire together and dance with one another at the celebrations in the Great Hall. He had wanted to tell her once and for all just how madly in love with her he was and now Dagur had taken it all away so he could built some stupid contraption to help people breath underwater. Did the Berserker even realize it was the holiday and that he should be going home to be with what little family he had left?

But Dagur couldn't go home, not even if he really wanted to, Hiccup realized having forgotten the Outcast occupation on Berserker Island. Harold may be the regent chieftain while Dagur was gone but that was in name only, Alvin ruled over the Berserkers and if Dagur's ships got within sight of the island Alvin's men would attack without remorse, killing everyone on the ships and anyone on the island who tried to assist their young chief. It seemed unfair and instantly put Hiccup's own problems in perceptive. Here he was complaining about not being with the woman he loved while Dagur couldn't even touch foot on his homeland with risking his entire tribe. Maybe this underwater breathing mechanism wasn't so much for finding lost treasure but to allow Dagur and his men to sneak onto the island undetected and save their people. If some invader had enslaved his tribe Hiccup would be doing the same thing, finding every possible way to sneak onto Berk undetected to free them so who was he to say this course of action was wrong?

He was still pacing and debating with himself when Dagur returned, looking a little too proud of himself but Hiccup ignored it, almost certain he had things figured out. "Where's the closest colonized island?" he demanded before Dagur even had the key in the lock.

"Why?" Dagur asked, pulling the key back out, clearing not trusting him.

"You want a functioning air supply for underwater then I need supplies," Hiccup answered briskly, still pacing, still thinking of the list of items he needed to make the underwater breathing mechanism even plausible as well as ways to guard Berk against an underwater attack. He wasn't taken chances.

"A few hours west, past the fog," Dagur answered with a smile as he unlocked the door. "Their dialect is a little tricky to understand but their good trades people."

"Yeah? You've been there a lot?"

"No, just had to drop off some Peaceable after commandeering their ship. I don't have time for slaves right now. And FYI, that's how I survived the plunge off your Nightfury into the ocean."

Hiccup stopped in the doorway, his green eyes narrowed at Dagur. "How many did you kill?"

The older man shrugged. "Enough to show who was boss," he answered as if it was no big deal.

The Hooligan rolled his eyes. "Of course. You didn't keep track, did you."

"One, happy?"

"No." But Hiccup left it at that as he followed Dagur up to the deck.

The sun was low in the horizon, darkness coming quicker in the winter months. The men transporting items from the old ship to the others had stopped for the evening and were securing it between three much larger warships so that it didn't sink or take one of the other ships with it. The crates were all piled in various corners of the three ships. Nothing was opened which showed considerable self-control on Dagur's part. The Berserker chief called to his captains and gave them instructions, ordering everything to be tied down and to make sure the old derelict didn't sink until it was completely empty, regardless of the approaching storm that blocked out the stars to the north and brought the beginning of a howling wind.

"Captain Vorg, bring us about and through the Fingers of Thor. We're headed east to Wanderers Bay," he ordered before turning around and clapping Hiccup on the shoulder. "You want seal and whale skins then these are the people to get them from," he told the younger man with a happy grin. "Besides, we could use some other supplies now that winter is here…furs and cured meats until we can find a suitable island for OUR outpost."

Well at least Dagur was thinking of his people. Of course it would have been better if they began the search before the cold weather hit. They would have to do so before the ice moved in. The sea didn't usually freeze over, especially this far south of Berk but Hiccup had seen icebergs the size of an entire island float past his home and knew the dangers the posed to sailors, especially if their ships got caught between two in a blizzard. As much as he disliked Dagur he didn't want to see that happen to the Berserkers. Hiccup had discovered a lot of islands while exploring with his friends, not all were suitable but maybe there was one right for Dagur and his men, with plenty of fresh water and a food source and then maybe he could destroy their ships and leave them stranded there…or maybe not. He was still on the fence about what he wanted to do. Help Dagur get back his tribe and chiefdom from Alvin or strand the madman and his merry crew on a deserted island.

As Dagur was fond of saying: decisions…decisions. Which one was right in this case?


	85. Chapter 85

My Hiccup 85

Shopping with Dagur was an experience Hiccup would not recommend for anyone but also showed a side of the Berserker Hiccup had never seen before. Dagur was quick, precise and knew exactly what he wanted, where to get and how to haggle for the best price without so much as lifting a weapon or uttering a threat. It was a strange sight and Hiccup watched in utter amazement at how strangely calm and collected Dagur seemed to be, like a whole different person amongst strangers who did not speak their language. But then Dagur, like many other chiefs and heirs of the Archipelago, was able to speak one or two other languages than Norse only most didn't seem to speak it with such a flourish. The language of the Wanderers was not an easy one to master and even Hiccup struggled with it from time to time so seeing Dagur, who also seemed bored when it came to other cultures, excel with the language was a sight to behold. In less than an hour he had negotiated all the supplies that were needed and had them transported to his ship while leading Hiccup deeper into the village.

Hiccup really didn't pay much attention to what Dagur had bought, not really caring at first and only muttered suggestions when asked, still fully believing this to be a fool's errand and that sooner or later Dagur was going to get himself killed and while that pained him a little – he didn't like the idea of anyone dying, enemy or not – he was certain he wouldn't miss the Berserker for long. But the problem of an underwater breathing mechanism had been gnawing at the back of his mind and when a cold breeze caused him to shiver the thought of some sort of warm protection against the icy waters joined it. A lot of Vikings often used whale blubber to coat their bodies to protect them from the cold but then many of the adults also had a few hundred pounds of normal body protection, something Hiccup never had and probably never would so the idea of something more sophisticated appealed to him. Forgetting he was with Dagur and not his friends he trailed behind and started looking at the booths and the thick seal skins and walrus pelts, absently touching their rubbery hides and calculating in his head how much it would take to make a fully insulated body suit and the needle work needed to sew it together so that there were no leaks. He nearly jumped out of his own skin when Dagur abruptly grabbed his arm and went to yank him away.

"We're not souvenir shopping," the Berserker chief snapped and tried jerking Hiccup away only to get a hard elbow to the ribs that nearly caused a fight.

Hiccup glared at him for a moment before turning back to the merchant and inquiring into the price of several different pelts, not bothering to explain himself to Dagur as the total was tallied. He picked out the sleekest of the skins, the most rubbery and flexible but not overly thick. Dagur glared at him and grumbled before paying for the items and ordering the last of his men to take them back to the ship.

"We're not souvenir shopping," he grumbled again, this time sticking right next to Hiccup as if fearful of losing him in the crowd. Most of the shops were already closing due to the late hour.

"It's for working underwater," Hiccup finally explained but didn't go into details. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to use it yet.

Dagur only gave a snort before sneezing. He wiped his nose with the back of his bracer and glared forward. "I don't see what good seal pelts will do with breathing underwater. I thought you said pig bladder and intestines?"

"I did, I did," Hiccup agreed, rotating his neck and feeling a bit anxious to draw a few designs that were popping into his head even as they spoke. "But this might come in handy, too. Just trust me on this."

Dagur eyed him. Hiccup was one of the smartest people he knew and Dagur did trust him on many levels, more than his own men, but Hiccup had also proved to be a liar and Dagur hated liars. He didn't bother to point that out though. Hiccup knew his feelings and had since said nothing on the issue of training dragons which was something Dagur had never really been interested in anyway.

He took Hiccup to a small tavern he had discovered the first time he and his men decided to take a layover on the island months earlier. He made a beeline directly to the spot at the bar he calmed as his own, knocking the poor man who was already sitting there to the floor and glaring at the man next to him until he bolted as well, then sat down and gestured for Hiccup to do the same.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and tried to apologize to both men but they had already high tailed it out of there. "Okay, I'm sure you have enough mead on the ship so why are we here?" he asked instead as he sat on the tall stool next to the red head.

"I prefer a floor that doesn't sway when I'm drinking," Dagur answered, gesturing to the barkeep with his fingers for two drinks.

"Okay…" Hiccup said, glancing around the tiny pub, a part of him ready to make a break for it. If he could escape he could hide amongst the villagers until he could find a way to alert his friends to where he was. If Dagur was planning on getting drunk then it shouldn't be too hard. All that was stopping him now was the fact Dagur could outrun him.

Dagur gave a small cough as if clearing his throat then shoved a tankard of mead toward Hiccup. Surprisingly Dagur didn't have a tankard of him but a small metal cup filled with a stronger amber liquid that he drank in one gulp before banging it on the counter for a second.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup asked as the older man drank the second just as quickly.

"Fine, just burning out a tickle in my throat." Dagur drank a third before sitting back looking a little flushed.

Hiccup dismissed that as Dagur just being Dagur and began nursing his drink. He was never a big drinker even when drinking with friends so he took little sips while eyeing possible escape routes, every door and window and watching to see if any of Dagur's men might show up and get in his way. He was a little taken back with two metal tumblers were suddenly placed before him and Dagur.

"From the two lovely ladies on the balcony," the barkeep explained with a wink. "Nice ass," he said, placing on tumbler before Hiccup. "And nice guns," he finished placing the other in front of Dagur.

Hiccup flushed and glanced toward the balcony that must have led to private chambers upstairs. Sure enough there were two lovely ladies standing there and waving to them with welcoming "come heather" smiles that made Hiccup gulp and look away. What they wanted was a little too obvious.

Dagur took up his tumbler and raised it toward the ladies with a nod before downing the contents. "Sadly, nice ass here is already taken, ladies," he announced before taking Hiccup's tumbler and downing it as well. Then he stood, a little wobbly, and took Hiccup's arm. "Best get to the ship before they decide to try crawling all over your lap. Nothing more annoying than two drunk whores trying to get down your pants."

Hiccup only raised a brow as he followed Dagur. Snotlout would have been in heaven and left Hiccup at the bar to tend to the two on his own…but that was Snotlout, Dagur obviously had no interest in either of them or in letting them touch him. "Thanks," he murmured as they headed back to port.

"Yeah, well those two don't know when to quit," the older boy explained with a huff. "They seem to think me getting violent with them is foreplay. I broke one bitch's arm just to get away from them. Now she's always trying to get with me. I might have to kill her."

"That's a little extensive, don't you think?"

"No," Dagur answered simply without going further. He gave Hiccup a sideways glance. "Besides, they're not my type."

"What is then? The big burly type?" Hiccup countered, a little grin on his lips. "Or the utterly deranged with a side of crazy?"

"Didn't I just describe those two to you? I prefer someone with a level head."

"Oh, because you're all about having a level head, aren't you?" Hiccup expected to be hit or scorned not playfully hip checked when Dagur invaded his space.

"Depends. Sometimes the level headed type can be just as deranged as me."

"That makes absolutely no sense."

"Doesn't it?" Dagur gave a hysteric laugh and clapped his hand over Hiccup's shoulder. "Let's see what wears we have then we can start working on the air helmet."

"We really need to find a better name for it," Hiccup grumbled, glancing over his shoulder at his last chance of escape. He wasn't sure why he didn't take it and tried to reason that it was because of Dagur's bigger build and speed but he wasn't convincing himself. Yes, Dagur would catch him and maybe even beat him to a pulp but it was curiosity that had done him in. Like with the flight suit he needed to know if he could do this, if he could make something that could help people breathe underwater and what great discoveries could be found deep under the sea. It was curiosity that made him stay by Dagur's side and forget the holidays and his plans with Astrid, that same curiosity that helped him create Toothless's tailfin and train the Nightfury and then many more dragons. The same curiosity that made him hunt down the Snow Wraith even in the harsh artic cold to find a key to open the Dragon's Eye. And it would be that curiosity that would keep him up all night sketching out designs for the glass helmet and wet suit while Dagur paced the deck above, muttering to himself as the tickle in his throat got steadily worse.

Dagur was impossible to figure out. His moods swung from one extreme to another so quickly no one could keep up. One moment he would be yelling at his men, usually Vorg or Savage, and throwing them overboard while snarling at the others, the next he was calm and almost serene and seemed in complete control of his emotions. He would laugh and joke around or exercise which seemed to be a new passion. When alone with Hiccup he watched the younger man with a keen eye, as if trying to decipher everything about the Hooligan. He personally brought food and drink, reminding Hiccup to take breaks and eat, acting very much like a big brother would and it reminded Hiccup of when they were young and Dagur would care for him while on some silly adventure, a time that seemed so long ago now, another lifetime perhaps. And in the wee hours of the morning when sleep began to clog Hiccup's mind and his head nodded off until his chin touched his chest, he was awakened to Dagur placing a heavy fur over his shoulders and repositioning him so that Hiccup leaned forward and head resting on his arms on the table or suggesting Hiccup go to bed. It was odd behavior for Dagur. Very odd and Hiccup wasn't the only one to notice this. The warriors seemed more cheerful and relaxed and even Savage was smiling.

The first day or two passed by rather quickly and it was easy for Hiccup to forget they were enemies for a short time. Then things took a drastic turn for the worse. Hiccup hadn't been able to figure out a pump for the air supply yet but had been debating a few ideas over with Dagur. The pig bladder proved to hold a sufficient amount of air to give a diver another ten minutes of air, twenty if they only took small breaths and exhaled slowly but a fresh supply was still needed and the pressure had to be equalized every few meters the diver went so it wasn't a good solution yet just a temporary one for the moment. As for the wet suit it was still only in the drawing stages and Hiccup was debating what to use to keep it sealed from the water. All he heard from his work room/prison was a yell and he expected to hear the usual splash of someone being thrown overboard for whatever mister meaner that so angered Dagur that he was surprised to hear more yelling, including Dagur. For a heartbeat he thought maybe his riders had found him but there was no sound of dragon fire and after only a moment or two of consideration, Hiccup dropped his work and raced up the stairs.

People were scrambling to fix the wenches as a cold artic wind slammed into the ships, rocking them violently and causing the ships holding up the old derelict to groan and tip wildly, as if the Gods themselves were reaching up to take back the ancient vessel and return it to its watery grave. The waves leapt high above and came crashing down over the gathered boats, spraying everyone with icy water and Hiccup had to grab the mast to keep from being thrown overboard.

"Release the chains!" Savage ordered, moving to free the boat before it sank and took the other ships with it.

"No! We haven't got all the treasure yet!" Dagur yelled over the howling wind.

"It's the derelict or all of us," Savage argued, for once not listening to the younger Berserker and letting go the wench. The chain unravelled at such a speed not even Dagur could stop it without breaking his arm. The other ships did the same and a moment later the derelict was sinking back into the ocean depths.

Dagur was enraged. He shoved Savage aside, grabbed the helmet and shoved it over his head, the pig bladder and hose just freshly applied to it, and dove overboard.

"Dagur!" Hiccup yelled in shock, echoed by Savage and the other men on the ship as they rushed to stop the young chief but it was too late, the Berserker vanished into the violent waves. Hiccup went to go after him but Savage caught him around the waist and pulled him back.

"No," the former Outcast snapped, surprising Hiccup. "The water is barely above freezing. The cold will suck your breath away. Let's just hope Dagur is smart enough to come back up before his air supply runs out or his body cramps to the point he can't move anymore."

He was right of course. There was nothing Hiccup could do. He wasn't a strong swimmer and he knew better than anyone he couldn't handle the cold for more than a few minutes. He hugged his fur tightly around him and waited.

And waited…

And waited…

Minutes ticked by and Hiccup began to fear the worse. The bladder and hose had only been attached that morning, what if they hadn't cured yet? What if the hose gave and water gushed into the helmet? What if the cold caused it to crack? What if the bladder got a tear? Every bad scenario that could possibly happen played in his mind as he waited and waited for some sign, any sign that Dagur was still alive. And then a call came from four ships down and was barely heard over the howling wind but it was enough.

"Get him out of the water!" Hiccup ordered, darting away from the starboard side of the ship he was on to the bow where a hastily thrown gangplank met him and allowed him onto the next ship. This continued until he reached the men that were hauling Dagur out of the water. The young chief looked like a drowned rat but the helmet had held up and there were no traces of water in it or the bladder when Hiccup removed it from Dagur's head. "Are you okay?" he demanded when Dagur took a shaky breath of fresh air.

"Brisk," was all Dagur said, giving Hiccup a tiny laugh and goofy grin. "Very brisk."

"You're an idiot," Hiccup declared, tucking the helmet under one arm and standing. He offered Dagur his other hand. "You could have been dragged under with the stupid ship. Were you trying to get killed?"

"Last I checked I was the chief and you were the heir," Dagur snapped back, taking Hiccup's hand and pulling himself to his feet, a little surprised that Hiccup could handle his weight.

"You could be the king of the Archipelago for all I care. That stunt could have killed you and last I check you still had an entire tribe and two sisters counting on you."

"One sister," Dagur shot back. "Heather doesn't count."

Hiccup was about to say something more but stopped when an unsure look crossed Dagur's face. Instead he bobbed his head up and down. "Whatever, you still have people counting on you so no more bone head moves, understand?"

For a moment Dagur just stared at him with wide eyes. No anger at the reprimand or any true emotion other than shock and then he laughed. "Yes, Daddy Hiccup," he droned with a small salute. Then he turned on his heel to address his men. "What was left on the ship?" he demanded, going into full chief mood and ignoring how wet he was and shoving away anyone who tried to cover him with a fur.

"Only a few crates, sir," one man foolishly answered.

"And what was in those crates?"

"Unsure, sir."

Dagur growled, his voice getting louder by the moment. "And this is why I wanted it emptied last night! Storm or no storm that ship contained treasures, treasures that may have given us the answers to the Dragon Eye. And now I've lost it and whatever other riches may have laid inside."

"Sir…"

"Execute him," Dagur ordered the other men as he turned return to his own ship.

"Dagur," Hiccup snapped, his arms across his chest and an expectant look on his face.

Dagur rolled his eyes. "Fine…throw him overboard and let him have a brisk evening bath, too," he commanded, changing his order. "You owe me." He poked Hiccup in the chest, grinning when a splash echoed all around them. A small shiver ran up his spine but he ignored it and went on commanding his men. If they couldn't savage what treasure was left in the derelict then it was time to find another. He ignored the howling wind, the cold that seeped into his soaking wet clothes and the flush feeling that seemed to increase as time passed. He ignored it all in his determination to find treasure to finance his ever growing armada and for that he turned to Hiccup and the Dragon Eye. It was time to put the Night Terror he had captured to work.


	86. Chapter 86

My Hiccup 86

Dagur was in a mood after losing his treasure. He stomped around the ship, bellowing orders, glaring at any who dared question him, especially Hiccup who insisted he change into dry clothing as the wind howled and men began pulling out heavy fur cloaks to starve off the cold. Dagur refused when his men tried to give him one, each knowing not to insist but still trying to care for their leader. His way of dealing with the chill was to work out or drink and for several hours Hiccup was willing to ignore the grunting, cursing Berserker chief while he went about his work. So far Dagur had all but forgotten the Dragon Eye in his hunt for treasure but it was only a matter of time before he started demanding treasures from it. Hiccup had decided to mock up a few maps in one of his notebooks just in case, sending the Berserkers on a wild goose chase far from Dragon's Edge and Berk. It wasn't something he liked to do but he wasn't going to risk the ones he loved. For now he focused on the wetsuit, his mind constantly returning to just how frigid the water must have been and subconsciously worrying if Dagur was alright.

He hated that he worried so much about Dagur. They were enemies. At least they were supposed to be enemies. Dagur hated dragons and Berk and Hiccup's father and friends, everything Hiccup loved. He drove Hiccup completely insane yet the Hooligan couldn't help but worry about him. Dagur was under water a long time, in the cold, frigid waters, without changing and drying off or warming by the fire, he had simply gone back to work without even flinching. Hiccup knew about hypothermia, he nearly died in a blizzard as a child and spent a lot of time in a warm bath with his father to break the icy cold that seemed to fill every inch of him. He had gotten really sick for days. Sure he was just a little kid back then but the principal was still the same; soaking wet clothing and frigid northern air equalled a very sick person. And that thought had Hiccup abandoning his work and heading back to the deck and searching out Dagur.

The Berserker chief was using one of the dragon cages to do pull ups again and he grinned the moment he spotted Hiccup. "Getting bored?" he asked, making a show of pulling his entire weight up with one arm.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and shook his head. He didn't understand why Dagur liked showing off for him so much. It was almost as bad as how Snotlout used to try showing off for Astrid or Heather. He brushed it off as he always did and watched Dagur for a few minutes, a slight pang of jealousy hitting him at the idea he would never ever be built like the older boy, never be that strong and Hiccup was almost positive Dagur made such displays to remind him of that. So instead of answering he frowned at the older boy and folded his arms across his chest. "Your clothes are frozen to your armor," he stated, gesturing to the way the wool of his trousers was clinging to the metal.

Still lifting all his weight with one arm, Dagur glanced down at his legs and sure enough some of his armor was sticking to his clothing. "So?"

"Your lips are blue."

"It's winter."

"You're an idiot," Hiccup grumbled with another roll of his eyes.

Dagur jumped down and stomped toward him. "I'm getting really tired of that big mouth of yours calling me an idiot," he growled dangerously.

"Really? Maybe you should stop acting like one."

"Say it again."

"You're a…"

Hiccup stepped back when Dagur raised a fist but rather than a punch landing on the Hooligan there was a loud sneeze and the Berserker was suddenly a little wobbly on his feet. He grasped the side of the cage and blinked owlishly. A flush colored his cheeks and his grip on the cage tightened.

"Can someone stop the ship from rocking?" he called out to no one in particular.

"Sir?" Savage asked, looking at him in concern. "The waves…"

Dagur's eyes closed and looked as if he might be sick. "Make it stop now!"

"Okay, that's it! I told you you were going to get sick," Hiccup chastised, ducking under Dagur's arm and wrapping his arm around the Berserker's waist and with surprisingly little effort, took the brunt of Dagur's weight.

Dagur tried to pull away. "I'm fine," he insisted with a grunt that sounded more like a pitiful groan. "The fish must have been tainted."

"Uh huh…and I just happen to be the King of the Wilderwest," Hiccup scoffed, gently tugging and pushing Dagur toward the hatch. "Come on, time for deranged little Berserkers to go bed."

"First, I'm not little…second, I've got too much work…I can't go to bed," Dagur argued, trying to pull away yet unable to when Savage came to his other side and placed his arm over his shoulder.

"A little sleep won't hurt, Dagur," the former Outcast said, agreeing with Hiccup. "You're freezing cold."

"It's winter, people get cold."

"Not this cold, lad."

Dagur glared at Savage, not used to the man talking back or arguing with him but there was no heat in gaze. He sneezed again before breaking into a coughing fit that nearly double him over and sent Hiccup to the ground had Savage not been there to catch his leader. A panicked look crossed Savage's face and he looked to Hiccup in desperation, his arms full of sick young Berserker.

Hiccup adjusted his grip around Dagur. "Let's get him to bed," he said, pulling Dagur along.

Sick or not Dagur was not an easy person to deal with. He argued, insisting he wasn't sick and trying to break free. Had he been well he could have, everyone had witnessed his strength, watched his workouts but he had allowed himself to stay out in the elements for too long in wet clothing as if trying to prove something yet making himself ill instead. The moment that weakness showed he couldn't hide it anymore and Hiccup took advantage of it with Savage's help. They got him to his chambers with a struggle. For every five steps they got forward the Berserker would try to take three back, nearly tripping them down the stairs but eventually, and with much arguing, they managed to get him to his bed and dump him on it or at least sit him on the edge of it, Dagur refusing to lay down and just plan being his stubborn self. He shook off Savage's hand with a grunt and a curse and tried getting back up, assuring Hiccup he was fine yet again only to fall back on the bed, looking disgruntled and grumpy and not his usually self whatsoever.

"When's the last time you slept?" Hiccup demanded having noted that Dagur had not slept in the entire time he had been on the ship and always seemed awake whenever he and Toothless had done a fly over.

Dagur waved his concern off. "That's not the problem," he answered, trying again to get up but when Hiccup easily pushed him over he gave a little perplexed look before sighing and finally giving in if only a little. "Fine, I'll take a power nap but that doesn't mean you're right. I'm not sick just frustrated and over worked." He waved a meaty finger at Hiccup, his brows furrowed and a look of annoyance on his face. "Besides, if I am I'll just sweat it out…" His eyes blinked a few times when his head touched the pillow and it wasn't long before the finally fell shut and he began snoring.

Hiccup chuckled softly as he pulled Dagur's soaking wet and half frozen boots off the Berserker's feet and then equally cold and soaked socks. "Sure…not like I haven't heard that one before. Savage, help me get these wet clothes off him," he instructed. "Please tell me he has more clothing then these or the rags he was wearing when you guys escaped Outcast Island."

"He doesn't care much for clothing," Savage answered, a little flustered by his leader's condition.

Hiccup nodded. Dagur had always been the rough and tumble type and getting dirty or covered in gore and rips never bothered him since it was the life of a dragon slayer. He mended what needed to be mended and never worried about the rest. "Alright, talk to the others. Find someone close to his build and see if they have something they don't mind giving up. Dagur needs to get warm soon or he'll end up with pneumonia or something worse." He stripped Dagur to his skivvies before tucking him in bed and covering him with heavy furs.

"I'll see what I can do," Savage agreed, surprising Hiccup with his readiness to help. "Will you be alright with him?"

A smirk lit Hiccup's face. "Not the first sick, stubborn, hotheaded Viking I've had to care for. Besides, if he tries getting out of bed still sick it'll give me a reason to hit him across the back of the head with a bludgeon."

Savage cocked a brow, unsure if the boy was serious or not. With a shake of his head he turned away from the young Hooligan and headed out to talk with the men. He was sure he could scrounge something appropriate for Dagur to wear while his clothing dried. He also ordered more wood brought to Dagur's chambers. It was one of the few places on any of the ships with an actual hearth and for the first time Savage wasn't complaining about it. He knew what could happen to those who got wet and grew too cold in such weather and wasn't about to lose the young Berserker chief. The boy may be hard to work for but there was something about him that made Savage stay by his side all this time rather than betray him to Alvin of the Hooligans. Dagur had the potential to be a great leader but only if he was given the chance to do so.

While Savage went about searching for clothing for Dagur, Hiccup focused on stoking the hearth fire and debating what to do next. He hadn't lied to Savage about having cared for sick people before. He had taken care of his father and Gobber when they were sick as well as Astrid and they were some of the most stubborn Vikings he ever met. At least there was only one of Dagur. He didn't think he could handle two sick, deranged Berserkers. So he stoked the fire, making sure it burned hot and bright. Dagur was right about one thing, sweating it out would help a great deal. So he kept an eye on that while watching over Dagur.

If Toothless was around this would be a perfect time to escape. Hell, if it was warmer he would have found a way to trick a group of Berserkers off one ship and commandeer it. But a long boat was hard to manage on his own, especially with the weather deteriorating as it was. Of course if he tried doing that now not only was he likely to get himself killed but Dagur might die as well, especially if this wasn't a simple cold but rather something worse, a flu or pneumonia. No matter how much they might hate each other Hiccup couldn't live with the thought of being the cause of Dagur's untimely death, not when he could help him. So it was settled, regardless of the weather Hiccup wasn't going anywhere, not while Dagur was ill.

A funny thing happened when Dagur took ill and Hiccup took charge of his care, quickly realizing the young chief really didn't have anyone to take care of him, the Berserkers who had been imprisoned with their leader quickly turned to Hiccup to lead them and Savage served as their representative. It was a little overwhelming for the dragon rider. He had served as second chief for his father a number of times over the years but that was with people he knew all his life, here he was a stranger, an outsider who was suddenly given command of an entire armada. Dagur wouldn't exactly be happy about the sudden turn of events but once he fell asleep he was out of the count and not about to wake up for many hours.

Hiccup's first order was to bring the ships together, cast anchor and tie them to their neighbor. Separated they could sink faster in the growing storm, together they stood a better chase and all bobbed together as if one. Once that was accomplished he had a chicken butchered, plucked and brought to Dagur's chamber so he could make Gobber's famous chicken soup, going right into caretaker mode, moving around Dagur's chambers as if they were his own, stopping only long enough to check on the crew and make sure everyone was hankered down during the storm. He monitored Dagur's growing fever and placed cool clothes to his forehead even as he tried warming the Berserker's body. It was not an easy task and it was only going to get worse when unexpected company arrived the next morning when the storm passed and the clouds broke to allow the sun in for the first time in days.


	87. Chapter 87

My Hiccup 87

With Dagur in such a deep sleep Hiccup allowed his curiosity to get the best of him and began snooping around. He mentally told himself he was searching for extra furs or possibly some clothes that Johann may have hidden in the cabin before it was taken, fabrics that could be quickly sewn into trousers or something, or maybe, just maybe, maps that would hint towards Dagur's next great plan. Perhaps once he escaped he could head off the Berserkers and warn other tribes, maybe help evacuate Peaceable Tribes that had no means of fighting back. But he didn't find anything like that. He found weapons, tons of weapons or every form and size, all well cared for and exceptionally sharp. There were drawings, some quick little scribbles others unmistakeably the Dragon Eye, Toothless and even…him. He frowned at the sketches of him. Many were of him when he was little, no doubt drawn before Dagur had seen him after escaping Outcast Island. There were a few others of him as he was now and they looked as if Dagur had taken more time with them and drew them in private. They were actually pretty good, really good. Hiccup had only ever seen a few drawings of himself so he was a little taken back to find these even if they had been stashed in a corner and one or two had "KILL" scribbled on them and a big X crossed threw one. They should have scared him but it had been Dagur who drew them so it wasn't totally unexpected. Dagur always seemed torn between killing him and hugging him so very little surprised Hiccup anymore when it came to the young man.

He put them back where he found them, deciding it best to not let Dagur know he had seen them. The Berserker was crazy as hell when well, Hiccup didn't want to see how much crazier he might get while sick. He pursed his lips as he looked around. The soup was taking forever to cook and he was getting bored. He should have brought the seal pelts up to work on while he waited. Dagur was going to be pissed if he woke up and him poking through his stuff…but then again if things were refused Dagur would have completely torn up his room by now searching for the Dragon Eye or Thor knew what. So throwing guilt aside Hiccup opened trunks and continued poking around. He found the Dragon Eye under the bed but left it there. There was no point in taking it right now. It was safe and he was stuck on the ship with no place to go so there was no need to take it back right away.

It was in the trunk at the foot of the bed that revealed the most stunning thing Hiccup ever hoped to fine. It was hidden under a bundle of odds and ends, Dagur's beloved belt with the Skrill emblem that he had stopped wearing after finding his new armor. His tattered old clothes were in there as well and for a moment Hiccup thought he could save them so that Dagur could use them now but they were such horrid condition that they should have been brunt, yet Dagur had decided to keep them. It was an odd memento but no more so than the tattered and ripped old book hidden beneath them. Hiccup's brows furrowed as he lifted the book out and almost immediately dropped it, his breath catching and gaze darting to the sleeping Berserker snoring soundly on the bed. Once he breathing calmed he lifted the book once more, feeling as if Dagur had just punched him in the gut.

It was something he never thought he would ever see again, lost when Dagur had torn the pages and destroyed it before Hiccup's very eyes. Yet here it was, whole once more…well sort of. Some pages were sewn back into the book while others were obviously rewritten to replace the destroyed ones. It wasn't in Dagur usual messy scroll but still Dagur's writing, as if he had actually taken the time to put all the pages back together and what he couldn't fix he rewrote. He rewrote just about everything. Hiccup flipped through the entire book in utter awe and at the end he found a little note on the back cover.

"Never ever again! Next time Hiccup can rewrite this thing himself if I don't gut him first!"

A small laugh escaped Hiccup and he stood, holding Old Wrinkly's old book to his chest and grinning brightly, unable to believe that Dagur had gone to all this work even if he had no intent on ever giving it back to Hiccup. He placed it on the nightstand and went to check on the soup. It wasn't ready just yet. It needed to boil another half hour before the broth was just right.

"What are you doing?" Dagur slurred, shifting on his bed and looking at Hiccup with bleary, blood shot eyes. He looked ten times worse than he had when he was tucked in bed.

"Making soup," Hiccup stated matter-of-factly, stirring the contents of the pot.

"The arsenic's over there if you're planning to poison me," the sick chief mumbled, gesturing off to the left somewhere.

Hiccup gave a laugh. "Tempting," he lied, leaving the soup and taking a seat in the chair he had placed next to Dagur's bed. "How you feeling?"

"Fine," Dagur said, trying to sit up but failing. "You got a Gronkle sitting on me?"

"No, that's your body telling you you're sick and to go back to sleep," Hiccup soothed, leaning back in his seat and watching the other boy.

"How am I supposed to rule the world if I'm sleeping?"

"How can you if you land in a coma or die of pneumonia?" Hiccup countered opening the book and trying to remember where he had left off so long ago.

"You're being melodramatic," Dagur groaned, trying again to get up and collapsing. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Sure you are," Hiccup agreed with a nod. "Let's try this for a change. Shut up, close your eyes and just listen."

He didn't even have to say any of that. Before he even got as far as "shut up" Dagur had already begun dosing off again. Hiccup reached over and adjusted the wet cloth over the Berserker's sweaty brow then began reading out loud like he used to when Dagur was imprisoned on Outcast Island. He read for quite some time, nearly forgetting the soup as he got consumed by the book, telling it with the same flare that his grandfather would years ago when he was young. He paused between chapters to check the soup then poured a bowl of broth, deciding that it was best without the meat for Dagur to drink down right now rather than try chewing. He let it cool while he told the next chapter.

Waking Dagur long enough to get the soup in him proved to be quite the chore. He managed to wake the older boy up and get him probed up with some pillows and even drink the broth but at some point directly after that Dagur confused Hiccup for a body pillow and immediately invaded his personal space, threw his big muscularly arms around Hiccup and hugging him to him, his head on Hiccup's hip and stomach and pinning him to the bed in a rather awkward and uncomfortable position. "I'm not a Hiccup shape pillow," he grumbled at the sleeping man but Dagur had an iron grip and didn't let go. The only thing saving Hiccup's back was the mound of pillows behind him. Resign to his fate he began reading again until he too finally fell asleep.

The resounding cry of "Dragon Riders!" woke him several hours later and he nearly fell off the bed when Dagur's hold had slacked in his sleep. He gave a yelp and staggered to his feet, automatically turning to see if Dagur had woken up in the commotion then gave another surprised cry when a blast echoed from outside the ship causing it to list dangerously. A moment later an all too familiar cry could be heard and Hiccup's heart skipped a beat. He rushed out of the room as quickly as his legs would carry him and up to the deck as catapults and nets were fired into the sky.

"STOP!" he ordered, grabbing the nearest Berserker and yanking him away from the catapult. "STAND DOWN! THOSE ARE MY DRAGONS!"

The Berserker he attacked looked ready to swing at him but a moment later the order was echoed throughout all the ships, Savage giving the command without so much as a second thought. All nets were drawn back in and catapults unarmed as four dragons, three of which with riders, descended to the ship Hiccup stood on. His heart raced at the sight of his family and it took all his will power not to run to them and make a fool of himself. Of course he couldn't stop Toothless from pouncing on him and giving him the tongue bath of the century in front of everyone.

"Hey, bud…hey, I'm missed you, too," he cooed softly, running his fingers over the ebony dragon's head and frills, smiling fondly. He took a minute or two to escape the Nightfury and get back to his feet by that time he noticed that while the Berserkers weren't firing upon his loved one they did have their crossbows aimed and ready for battle. "Stand down!" he ordered, surprising everyone when the men looked at one another then did as they were told. It didn't help that his father, Gobber and Astrid had their weapons drawn as well. "Stand down," he repeated, glaring at Stoick, silently pleading to not make things worse than they already were. He had a chance right now, a chance to possibly end the war by helping Dagur get better. It was a far shot but one he had to take and one that would be destroyed if his Dad lost his cool right now.

Stoick met his gaze and for a long time they stared at each other. Then, much to Hiccup's surprised, his father lowered his axe. "Are you alright?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice. He went to reach out for his boy but stopped when Hiccup made no move to come to him.

Hiccup's head bobbed up and down. "Yeah…I'm fine, Dad. Sorry I'm late coming home but…something came up," he tried to explain, glancing toward the gangway and praying Dagur was still asleep.

"Well whatever it is it's over. You're coming home," Stoick said firmly, this time reaching for his son.

Immediately the crossbows were raised again.

"Seems like you've got yourself your own armada, lab," Gobber wearily observed, eyeing the Berserkers.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked in concern. Her grip on her axe tightened and she took a step in front of Stormfly to protect her dragon.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "Would everyone just calm down?" he yelled in annoyance. He took a deep breath and waited again for everyone's weapons to be lowered before continuing. "Look…ah…Dad, I can't just leave. There's a bit of a situation and…well…oh geez how do I explain this. None of these guys can handle it and…"

"Of course you're coming home," Astrid said, disregarding the danger to grab Hiccup's arm and all but drag him away. "Are you insane? Have you forgotten Dagur has threatened to fill you with arrows over and over again? You're number one on his hit list! I mean why don't you have any arrows stuck in you yet?" She pushed him towards Toothless and probably would have put him right on the saddle if he didn't pull away.

"I know, I know!" Hiccup agreed, raising his hands and stepping away from her. "But things have happened. I can't go. Not yet."

She stared at him with wide eyes, not understanding.

"Hiccup, what is going on?" Stoick demanded, placing his axe back in its place on Skullcrusher's saddle.

"Dagur's sick," Hiccup blurted out, unsure how else to explain it.

Astrid's nose wrinkled in distaste. "So? That's nothing new."

He raised his hands as if to stop everyone from talking. "No, I mean sick sick. Like flu sick or…well Eel Pox sick. Okay, maybe not that bad, he hasn't been babbling like an idiot but it could be pneumonia. Dad, please…these guys don't know how to deal with sick people. You know what will happen if he's not cared for…he'll die."

"And that's a bad thing?" Astrid snapped before realizing what she said and covering her mouth, her eyes wide as she stared at him.

He frowned at her. He didn't often get mad at her for some of her crude remarks but after spending the last few days with Dagur it was kind of hard not to get mad at such a comment. "I'm not leaving," he said firmly, turning away from her. "I may not like him but right now he has no one…no one but me and I'm staying until his fever breaks." He headed toward the gangway, silently daring anyone to stop him. He should have known that at least one would. He stopped when his father's large hand fell on his shoulder.

"Show him to me," Stoick said, his voice still firm, still commanding and giving no room for argument but there was also that fatherly undertone that revealed a hint of worry.

Hiccup hesitated a moment before nodding. "Savage, keep everyone calm and weapons down," he instructed, surprising his father by how well the Berserkers seemed to listen to him. Savage looked a little weary of the Hooligans but nodded after a moment. After all if anyone knew anything about taking care of ill people it was Stoick and Gobber.

Hiccup lead them down to Dagur's chambers and again tried to explain what happened, how he was kidnapped and awoke on the ship and how Dagur had taken ill, as if the Berserker chief knew he was not well and needed help. Okay, that last part was made up but he was about to tell his father about the underwater breath mechanism Dagur had him working on, not yet at least. Besides, his designs could be used to make something similar for Berk. His father watched him intently as if sensing a lie somewhere. Everything probably would have been alright if a certain war cry didn't greet them as they entered the room.

Stoick acted instinctively and shoved Hiccup out of the way when Dagur suddenly charged them with a short sword raised above his head. On the plus side he was wearing a pair of trousers given to him by one of his men. Stoick's hand shot out and he grabbed the young chieftain's wrist before he could even strike and yanked the blade from his hands with surprising ease.

"You can't have him! I won't let you take him!" Dagur snarled with such venom that it sounded more as if he was trying to protect Hiccup than murder anyone. "Stay away from him!"

"Dagur, calm down. No one's taking me anywhere," Hiccup tried to assure but the Berserker was crazed and lashed out at the elder chief, throwing weakened punches and kicks until Stoick was forced to grab both the young man's wrists until finally all Dagur's strength drained from him and he slumped against Stoick's chest with a very un-Dagur whimper. Hiccup moved to touch his shoulder but Gobber stopped him as Stoick lifted the Berserker up and placed him on his bed.

"How long has he been like this?" Gobber asked, watching Stoick and Dagur carefully.

"I don't know. Yesterday he was being an idiot and jumped in the sea to try and savage a derelict then refused to dry off and just...well…being Dagur and then last night he collapsed. It's just the cold, right?" he asked, looking up at his mentor. No matter how much Dagur drove him insane he didn't want to see him die, not if they could help him.

"Maybe," Gobber answered, his gaze never leaving his chief. "Stoick?"

The Hooligan chief tucked the young Berserker back into his bed and covered him up as he would Hiccup when he was sick. He glanced up a moment later. "He has a high fever," he confirmed, his large hand on Dagur's sweaty brow. "How long was he in wet clothing in this weather?"

"Hours," Hiccup answered. "I tried to convince to dry off and change but…Dad, he's in bad condition. Savage says he's more concerned on increasing his armada and financing it than his own health. He works himself nonstop, building muscle, sparring. He doesn't have any other clothing. He's focusing all his resources to take down Alvin and regain his island."

"And hunt you down," Gobber reminded him.

The boy rolled his eyes. "That too."

"Alright, WE'LL take care of Dagur," Stoick said, taking the cloth that must have fallen off Dagur's head when he awoke and wringing it out in a bucket of cold water. "You get topside and keep his men calm. Last thing Astrid need is a bunch of angry Berserkers bearing down on her."

"You might also want to reassure her you're okay," Gobber suggested in a voice meant only for Hiccup. "She and that dragon of yours have done nothing but panic since you went missing. I think a little reassurance will go a long way." He patted Hiccup's back and shooed him out of the room, waiting until the youth was gone and door shut before addressing his chief. "What do you want to do?" he asked, knowing Hiccup and Stoick had completely different views on how to deal with Dagur.

Stoick frowned at the sick young man unconscious on the bed and unsheathed his hunting knife. Dagur was wheezing loudly and sweating profusely. It would be so easy to end it all now, to kill Dagur and take command of his men, end the war before any lives were lost. With one slash of his blade he could slit Dagur's throat and ensure his son's safety, his tribe's and all the dragons that resided on it. Dagur's obsession with Hiccup was twisted and wrong and will no doubt lead to something Stoick did not want for his boy.

He held the blade steady under the Berserker's throat, ready to end it all now. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. No, regardless of his feelings for this boy, all the horrid and despicable things Dagur had done, the people he had murdered, Stoick could not kill him in his sleep. It was not honorable. The day he killed Dagur it would be on the battlefield. It may not be the way Dagur fought but Stoick was not a murderer and he was not about to become one even for the greater good. He sheathed his blade and checked Dagur's fever once more. "He needs a healer," he told Gobber, pretending as if he had not pulled the knife on the boy.

"Aye, and a good smack or two to the head," Gobber agreed, checking the soup Hiccup had made and adding a few missing spices to it. "But he'll never make the trip back to Berk. Face it, Stoick, either we're caring for him or your boy is."

"Not the Snoggletog I had in mind," Stoick grumbled, heaving a sigh and slumping in the chair next to the bed.

"What? You never imagine having Snoggletog surrounded by Berserkers with a sick deranged kid who A) has a thing for your son and B) kidnapped said son who's been caring for him ever since." The Blacksmith chuckled merrily as he stirred the soup. "If you think about it it's seems kind of normal for those two."

Stoick rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You're not helping."

"Didn't mean to," Gobber chuckled, giving a toothy grin. "Happy Berserker sitting."

. . .

Hiccup rubbed his arm nervously once he returned to the deck. Most of the Berserkers had gone back to their duties while some kept an eye on Astrid and the gathered dragons as if expecting them to attack at any moment. He gave Savage a tight smile to assure him Dagur was okay before heading toward his girlfriend and dragon.

"Ah…hi," he started, unsure what to say.

"Hey," she answered, turning away from him to look over the rolling sea.

"I'm sorry," he tried, deciding to keep next to Toothless for a quick escape if she got really mad. They had their arguments but he had never seen her look so fierce and angry at him for refusing to leave when she wanted him to.

She didn't look at him, her gaze far off in the distance. "You could have escaped. You could have tried running away or something," she said, her voice gentle and a little hurt.

"Astrid…"

"I know…you were trapped at sea."

He opened his mouth, ready to tell her about the Wanderer Island but decided against it. "I know it must seem weird that I'm willing to take care of Dagur while he's sick but…he doesn't have anyone. Alvin's taken control of his island, he can't even keep in contact with his uncle or Cora and Heather thinks he killed her foster family and tribe. These are warriors not healers or caregivers."

"I know," she nodded, glancing sideways at him. "You were just being who you've always been; Hiccup." She shushed him when he went to object. "You're always trying to take care of everyone else. I mean when your Dad and Gobber were sick you took care of them. You took care of me. He even chased down Toothless when he got sick in order to save him and the tribe from Eel Pox. You take care of people, it's what you do, Hiccup. I'm not mad that you've been trying to take care of Dagur. I'm mad because I didn't know where you were or if you were okay. I'm mad because I wasn't there to stop Dagur from taking you. I didn't even notice you were gone until I went to your hut to wake you." She gave a laugh and turned to look at him. "I thought you slept in again, getting all lazy on me."

"Me? Lazy?" he asked with a little grin, petting Toothless who warbled happily at him. "You're confusing me with Snotlout."

She returned the smile. "You really okay?"

"Yeah. It's been a stressful few days but I'm fine."

She studied him for a few minutes before leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "I've missed you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his middle.

He returned the embrace, not realizing until then just how much he missed her. His cheek rested on her head and he closed his eyes. "I've missed you, too," he breathed, meaning every word of it. "Sorry I ruined Snoggletog."

"You didn't ruin it, you just changed the location for this year," she assured, snuggling against him.

It was a rather odd Snoggletog that year. They stayed with the Berserkers until Dagur's fever broke. Hiccup took turns with his father and Gobber, making sure Dagur ate and kept warm, doing their best to keep him comfortable. The Berserker chief complained and whined like a five year through most of it only calming when alone with Hiccup which lasted only a few minutes before either the elder chief or blacksmith decided to keep them company. While Dagur slept Hiccup packed up the Dragon Eye and everything that had accompanied him when he was kidnapped, including freeing the poor Night Terror trapped on one of the other ships. He was already to get back to his life when he stopped short, his gaze flickering to the book Dagur had so painstakingly taken the time to repair while in prison. It was Hiccup's, he should have taken it. Instead he marked the page he had left off on and placed it back in the trunk with a hastily sketched map. It didn't lead to a big treasure or anything special but maybe Dagur would discover something useful as he had from the cave drawings depicting new species of dragons yet to be discovered by the riders. And maybe, just maybe, when the war ended they could one day sit down like grown men and discuss their findings. Maybe, but not likely.

He bid Dagur goodbye, promising to meet him on the battlefield with arrows flying and dragon fire, their typical shorthand that usually made Dagur grin at the promise of violence. This time Dagur only grunted and had an expression that was unreadable. Hiccup dismissed it as the Berserker still not being well and felt a pang of guilt for leaving while Dagur was still weak but Stoick was right and if he waited any longer he was risking the lives of those he loved. Both Toothless and Astrid were on Dagur's hit list and while he may not kill Hiccup the Berserker had no qualms about killing them or anyone else Hiccup cared for. Hiccup did however offer Savage a little advice.

"Find an island to make an outpost," he advised, gesturing to the west. "There are plenty of uninhabited islands out there. You guys need a safe place to hanker down that Alvin won't find." He hesitated a moment more, glancing at Dagur. "And take care of him. He might act all tough and deranged but you guys are all he has left right now and if he can't take back his tribe…he'll need the support."

"And what if we need you?" Savage asked, surprising Hiccup.

The youth nodded toward Dagur. "He'll find me. He always does." He gave Dagur a nod then mounted Toothless and with one flap of the Nightfury's mighty wings they were airborne and on their way back to Berk, far from Dagur and the Berserkers with only one thing on Hiccup's mind; how to savage what was left of Snoggletog with Astrid.


	88. Chapter 88

My Hiccup 88

Regardless how many times Astrid said everything was okay, he didn't have to worry about her, didn't have to do anything special to make up for possibly the lamest Snoggletog in recent memory, Hiccup felt the need to make things up to her. He had promised an evening with just him and her and he was intent on keeping in – even if the weather on Berk didn't want to be agreeable and yet another winter storm hit the small island blanketing it in a thick layer of snow. The winds howled and the dragons were grounded. Really, where could they go to be alone without heading back to Dragon's Edge which was not even possible at the moment? Thankfully Hiccup had one thing none of the other riders had; a father who worked nearly 24/7. So Hiccup all but kicked Stoick out of their hut in the politest way imaginable and asked if he wouldn't mind spending the rest of the day after whatever chiefing duties he had with Gobber, proclaiming he had something special planned for the belated holiday and that Stoick was not allowed back in the house until VERY late evening or early the next morning. It was a very unusual request coming from Hiccup. The boy had never had a sleepover unless one included the other heirs who visited Berk with their chief or way back when he was little and Fishlegs was like a part of the family. He didn't throw parties or ever invited anyone home. In fact hiccup often stayed as far from home as possible, always exploring even before he became a dragon rider. It was so unusual that Stoick didn't even think to give him the third degree or a list of things he wasn't allowed to do. He just gave his son a surprised look before shrugging and agreeing, chalking it up to his boy needed some rest and alone time with his dragon after spending days in Dagur and the Berserkers' company. So Stoick shrugged on his heavy fur cloak, reminded Hiccup not to burn the place down – Hiccup only answered with a small laugh – and trudged off into the ever increasing snow to make sure all was right with the village before heading to Mead Hall for a friendly drinking competition with his brother and friends.

The moment his father was gone Hiccup did the flight of the bumblebee. He began cleaning and tidying, dusting for cobwebs and just plain bringing the house back to a standard he could appreciate. His father wasn't a messy person, he had been doing quite well on his own in fact, but Stoick was such a busy man that it was the little things he often neglected; sweeping and dusting, putting away cleaning dishes and remembering to wash the dirty. Being chief was hard work and long hours and Hiccup often wondered how Stoick the Vast could be so vast when no eating proper meals. Of course they had always had Gobber looking after them so making sure Stoick was well fed was never an issue.

Once the house was cleaned, Hiccup began decorating just as he would any other year and by noon he was done and slumped on his bed for a small power nap before starting what was supposed to be his and Astrid first Snoggletog dinner by themselves.

He over slept. He awoke to a hand on his chest, gently shaking him while his name was called by the sound of angels. He was tempted to sleep longer just to continue listening to that wondrous voice but alas that was not to be, the sight that met him when he opened his bleary sight was so much better.

Astrid was sitting on the edge of his bed peering down at him with concern eyes. "Hey, sleepy head," she said softly, her hand moving from his chest to cup his cheek.

"Hey to you, too," he answered, smiling sleepily up at her.

"Did you forget our date?" she asked cautiously, as if she was worried he might be coming down with some sort of bug. In fact her hand went to his forehead to check for fever and a frown tugged at her lips. "You're hot."

He grinned brightly at her. "Well thanks, you're not so bad either."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

Rolling her eyes she stood with a huff. "I'm getting your Dad."

He immediately sat up and caught her hand. "Astrid, I'm fine. I was just tidying up and took a small nap. Ask Toothless. Trust me, I'm not sick and if I am I'll take another nap but right now all I want is to be with you."

She gave him a tight lip expression before sighing and squeezing his hand. "Alright, but you get me sick I'm teaming up with Heather and killing Dagur."

"How about capture with the option to beat him over the head a little?" he countered with a tiny grin before his eyes suddenly widened. "Oh no! I forgot to put on dinner!" he gasped, jumping off his bed and dashing for the stairs.

"Hiccup!" she called after him with a small laugh as she followed at a more leisurely pace. She gave Toothless a little grin as she passed where the dragon was lunging on his warm slab. "Does he ever slow down?" she asked, knowing the answer already but smiling wider when the dragon warbled a response before going back to sleep. She shook her head in bemusement. Some days dragon and rider were just as lazy and it seemed now that winter was here and they riders were currently on Berk, Toothless and the other dragons who had not spawned fledglings were enjoying a nice rest.

She found Hiccup standing next to the kitten table staring at the hearth in surprise. It and the stone oven that was rarely used were lit and food already cooking. She touched his shoulder as she came to stand next to him. "Hey," she said softly, leaning against him.

"Did you do this?" he asked, a little bewildered and glancing down at her.

"No," she answered, meeting his gaze. She nodded to the table where a piece of parchment sat folded with Hiccup's name scrolled on it in Stoick's messy handwriting.

He turned toward it a little skeptical at first. He gave her a questioning look before stepping away from her and picking up the letter. He opened it slowly, absently expecting to read that his father had left on some chiefing mission and needed Hiccup to take over for a few days. Instead what he found completely floored him.

Hiccup,

I put dinner on you. I hope it's what you had planned if not I apologize. You looked exhausted so I left you to sleep a little longer. Everything should be ready by the time Astrid wakes you. A fresh loaf of is under the towel cooling. I opened a fresh barrel of mead and Phlegma sent some pudding for desert.

Enjoy your date,

Dad

Hiccup had to read it twice before it made sense. His Dad had come home, put on dinner for him and pretty much finished everything he had started while letting him sleep. It seemed a little surreal. He gave a little laugh. This seemed more like some Hiccup would do not Stoick the Vast. Running a hand through his mused hair he looked around at the lit candles and added decorations including the helmet that had been made out of one half of his mother's breastplate that was now filled with goodies just like it was every Snoggletog.

Astrid wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. "You think this is his way of approving our relationship?" she teased, giving him a squeeze.

"Oh yeah," he agreed in amazement.

"Good…because I approve, too." She kissed his cheek before stepping back and letting him go about checking the food.

He instructed Astrid to sit down while he prepared dinner. Of course she did the opposite and went about helping, mashing the sweet potatoes and dishing it out on the plates then cutting the bread while Hiccup removed the roast deer from the oven and set it on the table. It was like being a little family. On Dragon's Edge the riders took turns cooking and only sometimes helped each other. Here they worked together, Astrid ducking around Hiccup as he worked, both laughing and joking around, not hesitating to touch each other or run their hands along each other's backs. Alone they were able to be open with each other, not guarded or worried about being caught doing something they shouldn't. And while it wasn't exactly the dinner Hiccup had planned it was still a very good dinner, the best actually, perhaps better than what Hiccup originally had planned. After all it had Stoick the Vast's stamp of approval. They ate and drank and ate some more. Astrid told Hiccup all about the adventure she, Stoick and Gobber had trying to track Hiccup down and how the storm had made it much longer than planned. Apparently even a Rumblehorn could be thorn in a blizzard, not by much but enough to worry everyone that they might have lost Hiccup for good. Hiccup apologized again for not doing more to escape and again Astrid waved off the apology. Hiccup took care of everyone. It was part of his nature. He wouldn't turn his back on even his greatest enemy if they were in need.

Where they were done eating they cleaned up and did dishes together, playfully bumping against each other or splashing one another with soapy water and giggling. Leftovers were put aside for Stoick and placed in the ice box. Once everything was cleaned and put away Astrid suggested they go up to Hiccup's room so they could talk. Confused, Hiccup agreed. Not so long ago he would have been nervous to let a girl into his room but that was when he was little. But he was a man now and Astrid often came to his hut alone on Dragon's Edge. After all they had officially been a couple a few months now. Of course this was Berk not Dragon's Edge, and this was his family home not his hut so it felt a little awkward even if they had done this hundreds of times before.

They sat on his bed, Hiccup leaning against the headboard while Astrid sat cross-legged in the middle.

"So what's up?" he asked, feeling a slight tickle in his throat and maybe a little warm despite the cold night. He'd indulged in a little more mead than he usually did unless part taking with the gang. He sipped from his tankard and watched her over the rim.

"Well…" she began, her cheeks taking on a healthy shade of pink. She reached into the satchel she had brought with her and pulled out a leather bond book with elegant golden script in a language neither of them spoke. "I was sort of wondering what exactly your plans were with this?"

His brows furrowed as he took the book and looked the cover over. "Oh, I bought this when I went to the Mainland with Snotlout. I forgot all about it."

She nearly choked at his answer. "Forgot about it? How could you forget about THAT?" She pointed an accusing finger at the book as if it was something offensive.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Snotlout thought you might like it and I bought it without thinking. I mean it's foreign and in a language I don't know yet so I thought maybe I'd learn."

"Wait…Snotlout suggested you buy it for me?"

"Well…yeah."

"Did either out you even look inside it?" she asked, appalled at the very idea that Snotlout may know what was in the strange looking book.

"No. We were searching for something you might like and he spotted it and I bought it."

"For me?"

"Not really, no."

She nodded in understanding. Hiccup was always curious about new cultures and languages, something his grandfather had instilled in him from childhood. However it surprised her that he had yet to actually open the book and was completely ignorant to what it contained. She sat back and gave her most innocent and sweetest smile. "How about you take a look through it? I'm sure you'll find it…ah…educational."

Hiccup raised a brow. "Okay…"

He did as she suggested and opened the book. He flipped through it, only going a few pages before pauses, his face paling before turning an interesting shade of pink. "Ah…uhm…I didn't know…whoa…"

"Yeah, that's what I said when I looked through it," she said, grinning mischievously at him. "Keep going it only gets weirder." She shuffled up to the head of the bed to sit next to him.

He turned each page slowly, his face only getting redder with each turn of the page until he was so embarrassed he closed the book and dropped it on his lap. "Okay…that…that was not what I was expecting. I thought it was a book of poems or something. I mean Karma Sutra sounds like poetry right? I am so happy I didn't show this to Fishlegs."

"Yep, I think he would have fainted after the first picture," Astrid giggled. She picked up the book and opened it once more before leaning against him. "You know I bet we could do that." She tapped at an image of a couple in a complicated pose.

"Maybe you can but I think I'd get stuck like that forever," Hiccup objected, his cheeks still a bright red.

"I don't know. You're more flexible that you look."

"Not that flexible."

She giggled softly and pressed her lips to his. "We could always try," she suggested seductively, her fingers sprawled over his chest.

"I suppose," Hiccup agreed with a tiny grin as he plucked the book from her hands. "But maybe we should try from page one and work our way through it slowly."

"I can do that."

They forgot where they were and focused only on each other, moving from soft kisses to deep passionate ones. Gentle teasing and petting became heavy groping, clothing being pulled and some removed until Hiccup was only in his trousers and Astrid's braided hair was loose, armor discarded and shirt untucked. They rolled around on the small bed, a playful battle for dominance that may have gone much further had a surprised grunt made them jerk apart and look toward the stairs with wide surprised eyes that were meant with the equally surprised Stoick. The chief opened his mouth to say something but whatever it was immediately changed into a mumbled apology and a hasty retreat.

"And I'm dead," Hiccup grumbled, mood instantly killed as he flopped back on his pillows. "Toothless, you should have warned us."

The dragon ignored him and slept on.

"It's not that bad," Astrid soothed, brushing Hiccup's bangs from his eyes. "Besides he's our biggest supporter."

"Yeah, I guess." He gave a little sneeze followed by a tiny cough and then a groan. "Oh come on! If Dagur got me sick I'm going to kill him."

"Not before I do," she promised but snuggled against him nonetheless, her head cushioned on his chest.

It turned out Hiccup did catch Dagur's cold. It was quickly dismissed as his yearly cold, something he hadn't had to worry about for a few years. Astrid didn't bothered trying to kill Dagur despite her threat. She simply went to Gothi the moment she felt the first signs of a fever and got enough medicine for them both just to be safe. In fact she was thankful. For the first time in quite some time Hiccup needed someone to care for him instead of him caring for everyone else, and she happily took that duty to heart. She even went as far as sending the twins with a thank you letter to Dagur for oh so kindly infecting Hiccup, not that the Berserker would ever understand her reasoning. Being sick was not a very Viking thing but for Hiccup it turned him into a sweet little boy again who wanted nothing but cuddles and soup and Astrid was content to care for him as she hoped to do for the rest of their lives.


	89. Chapter 89

My Hiccup 89

Okay, so if Stoick didn't have the other riders trying to intercept Hiccup and Astrid and keep them from having too much alone time before now it was next to impossible. He had Snotlout and Fishlegs on watch with orders to do whatever was necessary to keep the young lovers from going any further than kisses and not-so-innocent touches. To top it, Astrid's mother had gifted the girl with enough Moon tea to insure no surprises, such as unexpected baby riders, came about. It wasn't that neither Stoick nor Phlegma wanted to be grandparents - they did more than anything - but until Hiccup proposed and the two were married, they could wait…although both proud parents were secretly working on a marriage agreement while their children were away on Dragon's Edge.

No one knew about the foreign book the two kept secret. Astrid had decided to keep the Karma Sutra hidden in her hut. It was a miracle no one had found it in Hiccup's; his door was always open to everyone. She kept it locked in a trunk under her bed, not that she needed to. Her hut was always locked. She wasn't as open as Hiccup or the twins or even Fishlegs and Snotlout. Astrid liked her privacy and the others knew the consequences if they tried going into her hut without permission. Only Hiccup was allowed in without her. So that book was safe from possible prying eyes be it on Berk or the Edge.

She studied the book for days, her head tilting one way or another as she stared at the images and tried to make sense of why anyone would make love in such silly positions. There was no making sense of the strange writing no matter how she turned the book. She tried getting some alone time with Hiccup to "discuss" the images, even dragging him into Sven's barn when just flying around Berk only to be caught in the loft by the farmer and his wife. In the village was next to impossible, it was as if everyone was watching them, allowing them to kiss and make out but nothing more. They tried caves or local islands but even Gustav and his team were involved in interrupting any possible romance or attempts at ever going further.

"This is insane," Hiccup grumbled, sitting on the edge of the cliff at the highest point of Berk, not far from Mildew's farm. He rested his chin on Astrid's shoulder as they looked out over the ocean. It was sunny and clear, the air cold but not enough to make either want to return home and hide in their homes, cozy by the fire where there was no half the tribe willing to interrupt them. They already riders circling not far from them, no doubt waiting to stop them from having sex, not that either of them were in the mood after being doused in ice water by the twins and forced to go to their own homes to change. Both were anxious to return to the edge where they could lock themselves away from prying eyes. "I mean it's not as if we don't know to be careful. It's like they don't trust us."

She snuggled against him. "They're just being over cautious is all," she assured, feeling the same but unsure what to do to end it. There was a way to end it all but she kept that to herself. She wasn't sure how to approach it. Plus she had been raised in a culture where, yes, women were treated as equals but men were still the ones to propose and when that man just happened to be the son of a chief and thereby the future leader of their entire tribe you had to wait until they were ready. A part of her had waited a long time for him to make that choice, to ask for her hand, to make them life partners. That same part of her feared that he might choice another, someone like him of royal blood. It wasn't unheard of for an heir to be married to another heir in order to join two tribes. If for any reason Stoick decided to betroth Hiccup to another heir, such as Camicazi, it would not do to have some commoner with child.

He pressed his cheek to the side of her head and held her a little tighter. "When we get back to the Edge I'm locking us in my hut for a week and the others can be damn," he breathed, his voice taking on a strange sultry tone that sent shivers down her spine as he pressed his lips to her temples. "And we're going through that work from front to back and then back to front."

She bit her lower lip. "You know Fishlegs will panic and go get your Dad," she warned.

"Remind me to tie him up and hide him in a dark cave first."

His breath tickled the back of her ear. "He'll hate you for life."

"He'll get it over it." His arms tightened around her middle, his knees hugging her thighs.

Behind them Stormfly squawked, alerting them to the approach of the other riders and Hiccup gave a sigh, his forehead slumping onto Astrid's shoulder. Toothless warble and rubbed up against him before placing his big head on both rider's laps.

"Yo, lovebirds!" Ruffnut called, her and her twin on their Zippleback a dozen feet from the cliff. "Your Dad wanted to have one last dragon race before we head back to the Edge."

"Yeah, our team versus the half pints," Tuffnut threw in, almost bouncing with excitement. "Come on! Let's show those kids whose boss!"

The two teams had never actually competed against each other in the dragon races before and Hiccup would be lying if he said he wasn't even a little bit curious about how well Gustav and his team got along or worked together. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into Astrid's hair before sighing and giving a nod. If he and Astrid tried to opt out then not only would he have his riders to deal with but most likely Gustav's as well. Knowing his Dad the rules would somehow get changed so that instead of hunting sheep it will be him and Astrid the teams searched for and the last thing Hiccup wanted was the younger kids stumbling onto them in a not-so-innocent moment.

Astrid elbowed him in the gut. "Why not? Let's show those kids what real dragon riders look like," she encouraged, giving him a little wink before kissing his cheek. "Stormfly could use race."

"How about you, bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless, scratching his head and smiling when the dragon warbled in the positive, always up for a good race. Hiccup gave a cry when a big wet tongue went up his face and covered him in saliva. "TOOTHLESS! Okay, okay…we'll race. We're in!"

Astrid laughed and as soon as Toothless got off them she got to her feet and helped Hiccup to his. "This will be fun," she assured as she strolled toward Stormfly. "It's been forever since we raced our dragons and this will be a good way to judge just how good the little ones have gotten."

"I'm not that little," Gustav announced, landing not far from her. He stroked Fanghook's head and grinned brightly at the elder riders. "And just so you guys know my guys play for keeps, no kiddy games."

"Yes!" Tuffnut shouted, head bunting his sister. "Finally, people who know how to have fun!"

"Does this mean we can actually blast some sheep?" Ruffnut asked, looking eagerly at Hiccup.

"No," Hiccup said firmly as he mounted Toothless. "There's no blasting of sheep or anything of the like. This is just a normal, old fashion dragon race with two teams. This isn't about which team is better." The other riders looked at each other and grinned brightly before cheering and chanting the complete opposite, creating their own war cries before flying off to the academy. "Yeah, sure, Hiccup. It's not a friendly game between friends, it's a competition to see who the greatest rider in all the Archipelago," Hiccup grumbled to himself as he watched his friends fly off.

"Come on, Hiccup, as if you didn't know this would be a competition?" Astrid teased as she smoothed back Stormfly spikes. "Gustav has been waiting for a chance to show us up. He's bouncing like a kid on Snoggletog." Her eyes widened. "I bet your Dad had this set up as the grand event for Snoggletog until Dagur took you on a side tour."

It sounded like something Stoick would do and once Hiccup took a moment to think about it it seemed rather apparent. He glanced after the other riders. He pursed his lips, not really one for competition but… "Well…" he began, one hand flexing on the handle of the saddle. "If Gustav is looking for a competition then that's exactly what we'll give him."

She grinned. "Tag team?"

His grin matched hers. "Tag team," he agreed. "Let's catch up with the others and work on a battle strategy."

They met up with the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs at the academy. They were already huddled together trying to work out a plan. There was a bit of an unfair advantage for the younger riders. Where the elder group had six riders and five dragons the younger team had six riders and six dragons so it was easier for the younglings to split into three teams of two, because of that it was decided that the teams would be in two. The original riders were split into two groups, Hiccup and Astrid and Fishlegs were team one and Snotlout and the twins in teams two. The younger riders were much the same. Gustav and Adelaide and Brody were team one while Cera and Mykal and Clueless formed team two. And in true racing fashion, Stoick handed out paint to the two groups of riders. The elder riders were in read while the younger in green.

The chief stood before his thrown to address the gathered crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Stoick hollered loud enough for all to be heard. "Today we have the race to end all races. To my right, our reigning champions, Hiccup and his dragons riders."

"We have names!" Snotlout yelled up to him only to be sprayed with additional red paint by the twins.

Stoick chuckled. "Yes, yes," he agreed but didn't go about naming each and every rider in either team. "And the competition, our young guns and newest defenders, Team Gustav."

There were cheers from the younger riders as they raised their arms to the onlookers.

"Next thing you now we'll be called Team Hiccup," Snotlout grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Then maybe we should find a better team name," Hiccup offered, trying to sooth his cousin.

"How about Team Snotlout?"

"How about no," Astrid countered.

"What about Team Dragon Nuts?" Ruffnut offered only for the others to stare at her as if she lost her mind and Tuffnut to snicker uncontrollably. "What? Oh! Yeah, someone might take that the wrong way."

The others laughed out loud at that.

"The first team to reach fifty points wins," Stoick continued, ignoring the silliness below.

"Fifty?" Fishlegs gasped, his eyes growing wide. "I thought it was only ten points? Does Sven have even have fifty sheep?"

"I think some of the other farmers may have donated sheep," Hiccup answered.

Gothi hobbled to the front of the arena and stood before the gate while Mulch held a horn to his lips. The riders got low on their dragons and their dragons got low to the ground, ready to launch into the air the moment the horn trumpeted. The moment it did Hiccup and Toothless shot out first, always the fastest and first rider and dragon to reach open sky. Surprisingly Gustav and Fanghook were the second rider and dragon out. Monstrous Nightmares were fast but they were also the largest of the riders' dragons and size and speed didn't always mix well. But Fanghook was not like Hookfang. The purple Nightmare had been very young when Gustav befriended him and much smaller than he was now. The two had pretty much grown up together and much like Hiccup and Toothless, were the best of friends. They understood each other far better than Snotlout and Hookfang whom they blew out of the water with surprising ease despite the age difference. In fact, Gustav and Fanghook seemed intent on giving Hiccup and Toothless a run for their money.

Hiccup was impressed. He knew Gustav had talent and a lot of potential, he had seen it many times before but never given the boy the attention he so obviously deserved and Gustav was going to make sure he knew it. While Hiccup and Toothless looked for a sheep the younger boy and dragon zipped under them with a laugh.

"Getting slow, Hiccup!" the teen called in a sing-song voice before darting into the woods with a whoop of glee and a flicker of white that was obviously a sheep. "Maybe you should get Gothi to check your eyesight!"

Hiccup smirked. "Brat. Let's get them, bud," he urged Toothless, leaning forward as Toothless dived after Gustav and Fanghook.

He made a quick hand gesture to the members of his team as he gave chase. They weaved through the woods, going through the same exercise routine they did back when he was Gustav's age. Astrid came from above, Adelaide aggressively chasing after her while Fishlegs tried to get ahead to head off the frightened sheep. It was an actual struggle and the younger team proved that they were just as good as Hiccup's team and just as competitive if not a little more aggressive. They amount of sheep were near even, the younger team having had time to practise and compete against each other. The older riders were taken by surprise and even struggled to keep up until all that was left was the black sheep, except this time there were three, two of which were already caught.

"Hiccup, to your left!" Astrid yelled, combating Adelaide and her Nadder, Slipstream.

The little competition had taken a dark turn when Adelaide decided to make things personal and target Astrid. Hiccup wasn't quite sure what was going on but if they caught this last sheep then their team would finally win. He dived for the sheep but Gustav cut him off as Brody made for the grab only for Fishlegs to chase him off as Astrid and Stormfly dove for the sheep and then things took a bad turn. Slipstream rammed into Stormfly throwing the blue Nadder through the trees and off the ledge of the cliff.

"Astrid!" Hiccup called as Toothless banked and the altered course, forgetting the sheep at the rare sound of his girlfriend's frightened scream. Everything was forgotten as they raced toward the cliff where Stormfly should have already been flying back up or Astrid dangling from the ledge and cussing like a sailor as she hauled herself back up. But that wasn't what might Hiccup. "Oh Gods!" he gasped as Toothless flew over the edge and they looked down to see where Astrid and her dragon had landed.

Stormfly had rolled when she was hit, tangling in brush and fragile vines hanging frozen from the trees and imprisoning not only her wings but also her rider. It was made worse when they went over the cliff and she had tried to grab at some roots with her beak only to miss and become further entangled. Now she and Astrid hung precariously from the side of the cliff, upside-down with no place to go but down. There was no cold or frozen water down there maybe cushion their fall if even a little but rather sharp jagged rocks that led into a gorge.

"Astrid!" Hiccup called again, flying over the edge with Toothless, hoping to get close enough to free them but each bat of Toothless's wings caused a gust of wind that seemed to only enhance the problem they faced. They were forced to land up top with the other riders gathering to see what had happened.

"Adelaide, what were you thinking?" Gustav demanded, cornering the young rider before Hiccup even had a chance to question her.

"What happened?" Snotlout demanded, jumping off Hookfang. He had tried nearing Astrid as well but after seeing Stormfly nearly slip out of the roots encasing her decided against it.

"Adelaide attacked Astrid," Brody informed him, looking grumpy at the game being called due to the girl's stupidity.

"What? What?" Snotlout continued, bearing down on his sister.

"It doesn't matter," Hiccup snapped, taking charge. "Gustav, go to Mildew's farm and get some rope. If he argues just take it. I'm going to need it to climb down there. Snotlout, we're going to need Gothi and Gobber, can you have them waiting for us? Fishlegs, you and the other find stuff to make a stretcher with." He hoped Astrid wasn't seriously hurt but he had never heard her scream before and that scream had sounded real bad. He prayed to Thor he was wrong as he turned away from the others and walked carefully to the edge of the cliff to get a better look at the situation. "Astrid?" he called. Please be alive, please be alive.

He heard a tiny moan then a choked voice. "Hiccup?"

He let out his breath, not realizing until then he had been holding it. "Yeah, I'm here. I'm up here."

She gave a tiny laugh. "Okay, no offense but can you come here and get us down? We're stuck."

"Yeah, I know. I'm working on it. Look, can you move? How bad are you?"

There was silence for a moment and then a pain filled cry.

"Astrid!"

"I'm stuck," she called back up. "My right leg is pinned between Stormfly and the rocks. It…it might be broken."

He took a shuddered breath and tried to think. There was no way Astrid could free herself and climb back up the cliff with a broken leg…not in the middle of winter. Hell, not in perfect weather either. This was bad, very bad. He saw from the corner of his eye as Snotlout took off in the opposite direction of the cliff with his sister in tow. Gustav was gone as well, hopefully getting that rope and hurrying back. But he couldn't wait. Astrid was hanging off a cliff, upside-down and all it would take was one gust of artic wind to push the wrong way and both dragon and rider would fall to their doom and no matter how fast Toothless was it was unlikely they'd be able to save both in time.

His hands flexed and he looked around the forest for something – anything – that he could use to get down there and free them but it was the heart of winter and the vines that could normally be used as ropes were frozen. He would have to climb down freehand and somehow free Astrid and carry her back up. Hiccup may not be the strongest or beefiest of Vikings but he was determined and nothing would stop him from saving the ones he loved. There was one thing he could use, one thing that he had rebuilt over and over again and could do so once more. He began stripping off Toothless's harness, ready to shred the leather and make it into a rope and a small makeshift harness to hold Astrid to him.

He barely got the first strap undone before Gustav returned with Mildew on Fanghook.

"Got the rope!" Gustav announced proudly as he hopped of his dragon and ran to Hiccup with it. "Now what?"

Surprised, all Hiccup could do for a moment was stare at him. Then he smiled and took the rope from him. "Okay, secure this end to a tree over there, a strong one," he instructed as he unwound the rope. He tied the other end about his waist, leaving a fair amount to be used to tie Astrid to him. He waited until Gustav had done as he was asked before giving it a hard, experimental tug, then instructed to the riders to hold onto the rope for extra support before cautiously moving to the edge once more. "When I tell you to, pull us back up…slowly." Holding the rope securely in one hand he backed over the edge and began slowly climbing down, letting the rope slide out of his hand slowly.

Hiccup had climbed cliffs before, not often but a few times but he had always been going up not down so this experience was new for him and he didn't much like it without Toothless by his side but his best friend wasn't far. The Nightfury peered over the cliff at him, warbling in worry and not at all content with his rider being hundreds of feet up against a cliff with only a silly rope to keep him from plummeting to his death. Hiccup cooed back, trying to assure the ebony dragon he was fine as he inched his way down to Stormfly. He reached the Nadder first and for a moment, unable to see who was touching her, the dragon panicked and tried clawing at him, instinct taking control and fear of a predator guiding her movements. Hiccup gave a painful grunt as back sharp claw went across his back. He wasn't wearing his armor so the talon ripped through his fur vest and shirt as if it were paper but it had missed the rope, just barely, so he focused on calming her rather than the shock of pain.

"It's okay, girl, it's okay. It's just me, good old Hiccup. You got yourself all tangled up, didn't you, girl?" he cooed, moving away from her deadly talons and slashing tail, thankful she hadn't decided to shot spikes at him or accidently cutting the rope which would have insured all three of their deaths. He got low enough so she could see him before placing a hand on her beak. "There we go, that's my girl. Keep calm. I'm just going to free Astrid then I'll come back for you. There we go…shh…good Nadder. Good Stormfly."

He moved further down until he was directly under her and facing Astrid. "Hey," he said gently, raising a hand to smooth back foreign tears from her cheek. She was tangled in vines and one leg was bent at the knee where she had come off her saddle while the other was obviously pinned by Stormfly's weight. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to get a good look at it. Her normally blue leggings were stained red and he feared what he might find once he freed her. "Does anything hurt?" he asked, keeping his voice soft and soothing.

"I think I might throw up if I don't get the right way up soon," she answered but her voice had a pain filled shudder to it.

"Can you move your arms?"

She moved them for him to show they were okay, banged up but okay.

"How about your fingers?"

She made a face but wiggled her fingers for him.

"Okay, I'm going to cut you loose," he told her, moving ever closer. "Once your arms are free wrap them around my neck the best you can then I'm going to try and move Stormfly enough to free your leg."

"She'll fall," Astrid gasped, fearing for her companion.

He shook his head and kept his appearance calm even though he feared the same thing. "No. She's really tangled. I just need to move her a little then you'll be free and after I get you top side I can free her as well." But to be safe he tied the end of the rope around Astrid's waist, intent on tightening it once she was free.

With a small frightened frown she did as he requested and wrapped her arms around him as he wiggled and pushed and heaved and shoved until finally her right leg slipped from between her dragon and the rocky cliff face and she all but fell on top of Hiccup. She gave a pain filled cry before burying her face in his shoulder, feeling strangely small and safe against him.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, his hand over her arms.

She nodded against his shoulder, lost for words.

Tightening the rope around both of them, Hiccup called up to the others and in only a matter of minutes they were back on the cliff with the other riders and he was lowering Astrid onto the makeshift stretcher. Mildew took charge then, surprising the teens by shouting out commands and tying Astrid's legs together as a nature splint and warning the girl not to move whatsoever as Hiccup went back down for Stormfly.

"You're not going to be able to carry an entire dragon up here, lad," Mildew said, stating the obvious.

"I'm not," Hiccup assured as more rope was passed to him and he began weaving it around Stormfly like a net. "Gustav, tie the ends to Fanghook and when I say fly, you fly. Got it?"

Gustav snapped to attention. "Aye, sir!" he chirped, always happy to help and learn new dragon tricks. When Hiccup gave the order, he and Fanghook took to the air, lifting both Hiccup and Stormfly safely away from the cliff.

Hiccup jumped off when they neared the edge and turned back to watch the young rider with pride. "Now take her to Gobber's smithy, he'll be waiting for her there. We'll meet up after I take Astrid to Gothi."

"You got it, Hiccup!" Gustav called back with a wave as the younger riders joined up with him.

Hiccup gave a sigh of relief as he turned back to Astrid who looked as if she was on the verge of passing out. Mildew had tied an old rag above were the bleeding was but he had a worried look on his face and before Hiccup had a chance to check on Astrid the old man took his shoulder and led him a few feet away.

"Her leg's busted, boy. She ain't going be walking on it anytime soon. Gobber may need to take it. You best be designing her a fancy new leg like that one," he advised, nodding toward Hiccup's prosthetic foot. "Breaks like these rarely heal the way they should."

Hiccup face paled as he looked from the old man to the woman he loved and the very real possibility that Gobber may not be able to simply set a bone and fix Astrid's leg as he had so many other Vikings over the decades but may be forced to do what he had to with Hiccup and amputate the appendage but this time it might not be simply a foot but the whole thing.


	90. Chapter 90

My Hiccup 90

Astrid's leg was indeed broken and it wasn't a simple break either. The bone had pierced the skin of the outside of her right her calf but thankfully it wasn't nearly as bad as Mildew predicted. Hiccup let out a sigh of relief when he was given the news. He shrugged off his father's worried hands as Stoick tried to care for the gash across his back and hurried to her side.

"So…you won't have to take her leg?" he asked, his voice full of hope as he gaze down at the unconscious girl.

Gothi smiled softly at him and gestured for him to go see Astrid before writing a message in the snow for Stoick.

"Oh…we might need an extra pair of hands for that," Stoick answered, glancing worriedly at the girl lying on the floor of Gothi's tiny hut.

Hiccup looked up. "Why?"

Stoick hesitated a moment before sighing and stepping toward his son. "Hiccup, we have to reset her leg. That means someone needs to hold her down while I set it otherwise her leg will get infected and the bone will heal wrong and I don't think any of us wants that."

Hiccup's face paled in fear. He knew Astrid, she was a born warrior. She might be able to handle losing a limb as long as it could be replaced but to have her leg twisted and mauled to the point she couldn't walk…well she'd take an amputation over that any day. Hiccup wasn't about to let either of those thing happen to her. "I'll do it," he declared, kneeling above Astrid's head and firmly taking a hold of her shoulders.

"Hiccup," Stoick tried as he knelt next to Astrid's injured leg. He sighed, seeing the determination in his son's eyes, and the love the boy had for this girl. "Put all your weight on her. When I start she'll be in a lot of pain and will try to jerk away. You need to keep her still until it's set. Can you do that?"

The boy nodded, his jaw set and hands flexing as he took a firm grip on Astrid's shoulders. "Do it," he said firmly.

They exchanged a look, one only understood by fathers and sons, a trust formed over the years even when they didn't always understand each other. Stoick gave a little nod, the only signal he would give before taking the girl's leg in both hands and shoving the bones back into place in one quick fluid move that Hiccup didn't even realize what was happening until Astrid screamed and arched under him, nearly pulling free then thrashing about when she couldn't break his hold, surprising Stoick who kept a firm grip on her leg so she didn't damage the bone any more than it already was.

"It's okay, babe, it's okay," Hiccup murmured, lowering his face until he could press his lips to her forehead. "It's okay. I'm right here. I know it hurts, I know." When she calmed he wrapped his arms around her, his forehead pressed to hers as rogue tears fell form both of them, one in pain and one in relief.

Stoick smiled gently at the two and shared a look with Gothi who wore a similar look of admiration for the young lovers. He bound Astrid broken leg, making sure the splits were properly placed on either side of her calf after treating and sewing shut the abrasion where the bone had punctured the skin. It would take weeks, maybe months, before she healed but it seemed Hiccup was more than content to take care of her. Once Astrid's leg was set and she got some control of the pain she was in – bog myrtle helping to numb it enough for Hiccup to help her to her feet and up on Toothless to get her home where she would spend the next few days tucked in bed and no doubt complaining about it. Hiccup was going to have his hands full.

. . .

"What were you thinking?" Snotlout demanded, his voice filled with rage as he cornered his sister at the academy. The audience was gone, the dragon race called a draw due to Astrid's injury and the malicious attack by Adelaide. He took a deep breath and ran his hand over his face in frustration. "Look, I get be competitive…I am, for one, but attacking Astrid? What you did was uncalled for. You attacked Astrid. You could have killed her."

Adelaide opened her mouth to object but he cut her off. "I don't care what you might think of her what you did was stupid, imbecilic, idiotic… Tuffnut?"

"Crazy, moronic, dumb…" Tuffnut provided, watching the two wearily. He didn't like members of his team being attacked, especially by someone who was supposed to be one of their friends. "Ass," he threw in, getting a dark look from Snotlout. He only shrugged and looked away. If it had been Ruffnut that was attack he'd have strangled the brat. Of course he would admit to caring about his twin sister quite that much, but he'd spread all hell if anything happened to her or Hiccup…or Fishlegs, or Snotlout… Oh hell, he might just have to kill Adelaide after all this.

"You're grounded," Gustav suddenly declared. He had stayed back while Snotlout ranted at Adelaide as was his right as her big brother and elder rider but she was one of Gustav's riders and as her leader it was his duty to have the last say.

"What?" Adelaide demanded, whirling on him.

"What?" Snotlout echoed, looking annoyed by being interrupted.

Gustav ignored him and kept his focus on Adelaide. "We've talked about this over and over. We are not competing against the older riders. We've got nothing to prove. Yeah, we're younger, we're still wet behind the years, we're stuck here rather than being out there exploring outside the Archipelago. So what? We're still learning. One day we'll be out there, too."

"That's not why I did it," Adelaide yelled.

"No?" Gustav shot back. "Do you want to tell Snotlout why you attacked Astrid or should I?"

Her face paled and she gave her brother a sideways glance.

Snotlout's eyes narrowed as he studied her. "What exactly is going on, Gustav?"

The younger boy stared at the girl for a long time before answering. "Adelaide is jealous," he stated, folding his arms across his chest. "Because Astrid flies next to Hiccup and not her."

Confusion filled Snotlout and his nose wrinkled. "What?"

"Whoa…and I thought my family was weird," Tuffnut said in sudden understanding.

"Gustav, shut up," Adelaide snapped, her hands balling into fists.

Gustav's eyes narrowed and he dismissed her to look at Snotlout. "She has a crush on Hiccup and thinks Astrid isn't good enough for him."

Snotlout's jaw fell open and he blinked rapidly. "Ew…no, oh no…so not happening." He turned to his sister. "You, stay away from Hiccup. He's your cousin not…not anything else, got it? And you," He pointed at Gustav. "Never ever say something so disgusting again. I've got to clean out my ears and erase everything I just heard. Ew…you know Hiccup's in love with Astrid, right? Sweet Thor, kids these days."

Adelaide only glared at Gustav as he locked Slipstream in her pen. "This isn't over," she muttered, her arms folded across her chest and a pout on her face. No doubt Stoick would reinforce Gustav's ruling and she would be without her dragon companion for a month…if she was lucky.

. . .

The bog myrtle allowed Astrid to sleep after the break. She was in such pain the first few days that it was next to impossible for her to hide it. She cringed and bit back cries and made whimpering sounds Hiccup had never heard from her before but she refused to let her parents move her bed to the first floor and struggled with Hiccup's assistance to get up to her room. At first she didn't even want Hiccup's help but when she tried putting pressure on her broken leg she nearly collapsed, the pain searing from her leg up her spine so fast and so hard that it was unlike anything she ever felt before. But Hiccup had. He rushed to her side, forced her to accept his help, and despite his slight build, managed to carry her up to her room and tuck her into bed. That first week was a hard one for her. She had broken her arm before and needed help with the odd thing but never like this. She couldn't get up or down the stairs without assistance, or ride Stormfly, who had suffered a torn wing and gashed side and was grounded until she healed.

It was boring.

And as if Astrid's visit home couldn't get worse…her parents had planned for a quest after she returned to Dragon's Edge. It was an annual thing they did every year. They always travelled east in search of new lands and would be gone for nearly a month or two. When Astrid was little she would go with them but when she came of age she had decided to stay on Berk to be with Hiccup. But with Astrid injured they were willing to put everything on hold.

"No…no," she argued at breakfast the day they were to leave for their trip. She pushed her oatmeal away and gave her mother a serious look. "I just turned twenty. I'm not a little kid anymore and a broken leg is not something to stop you from going on your quest. I'll be fine. Besides, this is Berk. It's not like I'm alone on Dragon's Edge with a bunch of goofballs."

He gave a tiny grin at her remark about their friends.

"Astrid…" Phlegma began but stopped at the obvious look of stubborn on her daughter's face. They had been arguing over this for days without getting anywhere. She sighed and looked to Hiccup. "Can you talk some sense into her?"

He shrugged and poked at his oatmeal. "I try at least twice a day but…well she is a Viking."

Astrid elbowed him but grinned nonetheless. "Besides, I have Hiccup and Toothless to watch over me. I'll be perfectly fine."

"Absolutely," Hiccup agreed. "And I'm sure my Dad won't mind if she stays at our place so she's not alone." He stopped when everyone stared at him in surprise and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just meant it might be better than you being here alone. Or I can stay here," he said the last part a little breathlessly as he realized that they would have the entire hut to themselves much as they would if they were back on the Edge.

Astrid squeezed his thigh under the table, approving 100% to the idea.

"No," Magnus said firmly, glancing toward Phlegma. "I think we'll talk with Stoick. It'll be a good idea if you stay with him if he agrees to it. If not then we're staying home until you're better. I don't like you being alone."

"Dad, I won't be alone," Astrid objected.

But her objections went unheard. Even though she was technically an adult her parents were not going to let her be alone, or at least alone with a boy. Stoick readily agreed to let her move into his hut and gave her Hiccup's room, making his son move to the main floor and share his bed – not the coziest of solutions since Stoick was such a big man and despite having an equally big bed was not used to sharing it anymore. But Stoick didn't sleep often, he usually sat in his chair and kept on eye on the two, making sure Hiccup didn't sneak upstairs to be alone with Astrid or the girl try to come down and do the same with Hiccup. And when he did climb into bed next to his son it was as if reliving the boy's childhood. Despite his slight build Hiccup always somehow managed to fill up an entire bed regardless of the size. Long legs would stretch out kicking Stoick in his sleep or a rogue hand would smack Stoick in the face. Or – and this one still bewildered Stoick most of all – Hiccup would somehow shove him right off the bed and make it his own. In the end that big armchair of his became his bed for the entirety of Astrid's stay.

It was quite, however, amusing watching his son help the girl up and down the stairs and run back and forth for her whenever she called or needed something and couldn't get it herself. He waited on her hand and foot, made her dinner, fetched her water, made sure she took the bog myrtle on time and didn't abuse it. He doted on her every moment of every day and if Stoick ever doubted his boy was madly in love with this girl there was no more doubt now. It didn't matter how big or small the request Hiccup happily jumped to it.

Of course this was all new to Astrid and sometimes she would become annoyed with Hiccup for doting over her and babying her and would try to order him out of the hut so she could have a little alone time.

"You don't have to massage my foot," she insisting as he rubbed the pads of her right foot, careful not to place too much pressure on it yet making sure to work each and every pressure point to help ease the pain and her tense muscles. Despite all her complaints she couldn't help but hum in appreciation and slid back on her pillows, her body seeming to melt into the bed.

"I know," he answered with a slight nod. "But you'll sleep better, trust me."

"Hmm…" she mumbled, closing her eyes. "I'd rather to trying out some of those positions in that book."

A chuckle escaped him but he didn't stop working. "Yeah, I'm sure I can bend you in all sorts of positions while your leg's broken and no one's going to walk in or interrupt."

"Maybe."

He gave her a look but she was already dozing off, her long blonde hair loose and spreading over the pillows like a golden halo. "How about a rain cheque? We can hide somewhere when we get back to the Edge or lock ourselves away in one of our huts. Heck, we'll lock both down just to confuse everyone."

She giggled. "I'd like that."

He hummed softly to her, a lullaby he remembered from long ago that his father would sing to him to help him sleep. It also brought but the only memory he had of his mother. He could never see her face but he remembered her warmth and sometimes it would be her singing to him not his father and now was one of those moments that made his eyes sting and a rogue tear fall as he tried to hold onto that memory but failed as that voice and warmth vanished as quickly as it came.

"Hiccup?" Astrid whispered, her voice startling him out of his thoughts. He had accidentally stopped massaging her foot.

He quickly went back to work. "Sh…go to sleep."

"Are you okay?" she asked, eyeing him with a sleeping gaze.

Smiling adoringly at her, he gave a little shrug. "Yeah, I'm fine. Now relax and close your eyes." He began humming again but this time kept his thoughts firmly on the task at hand. It didn't take her long until she fell asleep. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon. I just need to take Toothless out for a flight. I won't be long."

At least he didn't intend to be but it was always hard to judge time when in the air, even if it was only to do a few laps around the island. Toothless was joyous to be up in the air with his best friend and little brother once more. He yipped happily and did loop-to-loops and dive bombs and all the things he and Hiccup enjoyed the most, including a series of barrel rolls that left poor Wodensfang dizzy and complaining loudly in the younger dragon's ear.

"In my day we didn't fly like lunatics!" the ancient dragon complained. "We flew with dignity and honor not with the insanity of a drunken human! Slow down!"

Both Toothless and Hiccup laughed at that as they banked and flew back to the academy. Wodensfang had returned with the riders when they came back to Berk for Snoggletog and had not been happy with Hiccup for getting himself captured by Dagur and had probably lectured him more than Stoick had which was quite an achievement for anyone let alone a dragon. Hiccup was both impressed and a little put out by the attitude. It wasn't as if he planned to be caught. Dagur had snuck into his hut and drugged him before dragging him to his ship. He had yet to really tell anyone what Dagur had been up to, about the glass helmet or the seal skin wetsuit he was still working on, more for his own curiosity now than Dagur. He also wanted to build his one glass helmet later but that would have to wait until he got back to the Edge.

"I'm too old for this," Wodensfang grumbled as he flew awkwardly toward the forge in hopes of finding Gobber, whom he had been spending much of his time with since returning to Berk. He liked the warmth of the forge and the way Gobber would yammer on about some old war story or another. The two had become pretty good friends.

Hiccup left the little dragon to his thing and wandered into the academy to watch the younger riders train. It felt so strange having a second group of riders but it seemed Gustav was doing a good job leading them and directing them as Hiccup had his team. Today must have been a slow day. The only rider was his little cousin Adelaide who was still grounded and shovelling dragon feces as part of her punishment. She glanced up at Hiccup and her face immediately turned scarlet and she turned away, mumbling to herself. Hiccup only gave her a gentle smile, never quite understanding why she was always so flustered around him. She wasn't like that when she was little.

He left her to her chores, knowing better than to interrupt or disturb – the Jorgensens had a thing about interrupting them while they worked, especially if suffering a punishment. In fact he had ended up finishing one or two of Snotlout's punishments when his uncle caught him asking the older boy a question. Yeah, he wasn't getting himself into that situation again.

One of the old pens had been converted into a change room of sorts as the dragon races became more intricate. It had recently been separated in two, one side for boys, the other for girls. Before, when it was just the original six, it didn't really matter. They had all grown up together and nudity wasn't a big issue because Astrid would simply knock out anyone who stared at her for too long or Ruffnut would heckle any boy who dared make a snide comment or try touching one of them. They had a stern don't look, don't touch or suffer something far worse than death rule. But now there were more girls and a more suitable and private area was needed for both genders.

Hiccup went to his little locker. There was nothing really in it, it was only built recently, but it was his and after Astrid had come to leave with him he had moved a few things to it in order to keep them hidden a little longer. All that protected them was a heavy duty lock he fashioned himself. He glanced around to make sure he was alone before pulling a heavy key from his vest pocket and quietly unlocking it. Then, just as quietly he opened the metal door – Gobber had thought metal would be better than wood for whatever reason – and peered inside. At first glance someone might have thought he had just haphazardly thrown in a bunch of old dirty clothes and not given it a second thought but Hiccup reached into the pile and rummaged through it until he found a small craved box and pulled it out. With a grin he leaned against the door and opened it. Inside winked the gold dragon ring, the diamond eye winking at him. He had hid it here to make sure Astrid hadn't stumbled across if she decided to go through his things in a bout of idle curiosity. He didn't want her to find it until he raked up the courage to ask her. He wasn't ready for that just yet. Yes, he wanted to send the rest of eternity with her but there was that part of him that was terrified she'd say no, that he wasn't good enough for her and she might be right. He was still very unsure of himself. He didn't think he would make a good chief let alone a husband. Gods forbid what he might be like as a father. It was moments like this that made him want to hide that accursed book he had accidentally bought and stay a virgin forever. Yeah…that wasn't happening. As soon as Astrid healed and they finally got some alone time…

"Hey, what you got there?" Tuffnut suddenly asked, startling Hiccup out of his thoughts and causing him to drop the box and send the ring tumbling along the rock floor.

"Tuff!" Hiccup gasped, reaching after the ring only for his friend to catch it first.

"Whoa…I got it. What is it?" the blonde male asked as he knelt to inspect the tiny golden item. He turned on his knee and looked up. He held the ring toward Hiccup. "Is this a wedding ring?"

It just so happen that Snotlout had walked in at just that moment. He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide as he stared at the two before raising his hands, doing an about face, and walking away, mumbling something about crazy people under his breath.

Hiccup slapped his forehead and groaned. "Yep, this is sure to be the talk of the town for the rest of my life," he grumbled.

Tuffnut wasn't taken back by Snotlout's untimely appearance at all, as if he knew the older man had been behind him. He stood and presented Hiccup the ring. "You know traditionally we make our betrothed necklaces as engagement gifts but hey…you've never been much for tradition, huh?"

"No," Hiccup agreed, feeling slightly lightheaded at the rumors that were surely to follow.

"But this is a wedding ring, right?"

"Engagement…maybe…I don't know. That's assuming she says yes." Hiccup ran a hand over his eyes before taking the ring and box back and shoving them in his pocket. "You're not to tell anyone, got it?"

Tuffnut nodded, his blue eyes still wide and twinkling. "No problem, Snotlout's got that covered."

"Uh…"

"Hey…"

"What?"

"Can I decorate for the wedding? I've got all these fabric samples and…"

Hiccup gave another groan and slammed his locker shut. "Sure…whatever. That's assuming Astrid says yes." He began walking away, his hands shoved in his pocket, his left tight around the box with the ring.

Tuffnut fell right in line. "Why wouldn't she say yes? She loves you."

"Yeah, I know."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"We should throw a party. You know, a big shindig."

Hiccup gave him a sideways look. "Why?"

The blonde threw an arm over his shoulders and leaned in. "Cause you, my friend, have more balls than any of us ever gave you credit for. You're going to be the first of us to take the dive and ask someone to marry them…Ravorwhip does not count. That was a momentary lapse of judgement."

That brought a laugh from Hiccup and he felt a little more at ease. "Really, just a momentary one?"

"Hey, you marry who you want to marry and leave my love life alone," Tuffnut teased, giving Hiccup a little hip check.

A laugh escaped Hiccup. "You're going to marry that chicken, aren't you?"

"Hey, leave the chicken out of this," Tuffnut said sternly before grinning. "So tell me how you're doing it. How can I help?"

Hiccup hesitated. He really had no idea how he was going to ask Astrid – if he was going to ask her. He hung his head and gave a sigh, thankful when he spotted Toothless playing with the other dragons. "I don't know," he admitted. "Just keep this to yourself. I'll deal with Snotlout before he makes a bigger thing out of this than either of us wants to deal with."

Tuffnut suddenly pulled him to a stop. "Wait! What if…now don't freak out…but what if we just leave him alone. Let him tell people whatever he wants…you know freak people out and think something completely backwards and then pop the question to Astrid. It'll totally have people spinning."

"Tuff…" Hiccup began but the other boy was already skipping off all happy and excited. "No…Tuff…no! I'll deal with Snotlout! Don't do anything… Yeah, I think the whole village is about to be Lokied," he muttered to himself as his friend took off. This was not going to end well.


	91. Chapter 91

My Hiccup 91

"No, that's not what happened," Hiccup tried to explain to yet another curious Viking who had thought it wise to pull him aside and express her concern over the rumor that Snotlout…or most likely Tuffnut…had decided to spread. He rubbed his temples in growing annoyance. This was the fifth or sixth person to try and talk to him discreetly about the subject of him being engaged, remarking that it was a happy occasion but they questioned his choices. "I'm not engaged to Tuffnut," he ground out before stomping away to join his friends at the group table.

"You're going back to the Edge, ASAP!" he snapped, pointing a long finger at a grinning Tuffnut.

"Aw…a lover's quarrel," Ruffnut drawled with a dopey grin, elbowing Astrid whom they had all helped to Mead Hall that afternoon – she was a little sick of being coped up in the Haddock hut all day long even if all her friends visited her often.

"You, too," Hiccup grumbled before plopping down on the bench. He raked his hands through his hair and glared at the male twin. "I can't believe you did this to me!"

Tuffnut only cooed to his chicken, stroking her red feathers lovingly. "Hey, he started it," he reminded Hiccup, gesturing toward Snotlout who was fidgeting with a mug of mead and eyeing both Hiccup and Astrid.

"Yeah, well you two idiots should have stopped me and told me what was actually going on," he shot back, trying to defend himself and his momentary lapse of judgement that resulted in him rambling on to a few people about what he saw, which he thought was Tuffnut asking for Hiccup's hand in marriage.

"You were there when I bought it!" Hiccup reminded him for the umpteenth time since the whole mess began.

"You didn't show it to me or tell me what it was for!"

"I shouldn't have to!"

"Dare I ask what 'it' is?" Astrid asked, leaning on her elbows and eyeing Hiccup intently.

"No," Hiccup said quickly while the other males shouted "Yes!"

She gave Hiccup an expectant look.

"Not here," he grumbled, glaring at his so-called friends.

Another Viking tapped Hiccup on the shoulder and Hiccup completely lost it then. "I'm not engaged to Tuffnut!" he shouted, pushing away from the table and standing to glare at the new comer. He faltered when he saw Gobber and an all too familiar amused look on his scruffy face.

"Well you father will be relieved to hear that. Me? I don't judge. If Tuffnut is your man then all the power to you, lad."

"Gobber…no, no…it's not what you think," Hiccup explained quickly. He took a deep breath and tugged on one of the braids Astrid had placed in his hair. "I…ah…I dropped something and Tuff picked it up for me and well…there was a misunderstanding. Snotlout didn't see what he thought he saw and…well…Tuffnut has been goofing around with it since then."

"Think of it as pay back for the whole Changewing thing," Tuffnut teased with a happy grin.

Hiccup looked appalled. "Seriously? That was like three years ago!" Hiccup cried, aghast but not quite understanding. Ruffnut had teased him endlessly for supposedly kissing Tuffnut while under the Changewing's control. He had no memory of ever doing such a thing but Tuffnut always turned an interesting shade of red when it was brought up.

"Ah…I was wondering when that would come back to bite you on the arse," Gobber teased, absently stroking Wodensfang's little head as the ancient dragon slept on his shoulder. The grey dragon seemed a little shade than usual.

Hiccup hesitantly reached up and took the little dragon off his mentor's shoulder, his anxiety toward Tuffnut suddenly forgotten. Wodensfang felt unusually cold to the touch.

"Ah…this is what I came to talk to you about, lad," Gobber said, his amusement melting to worry. "Our little friend here hasn't been doing too well. I've been trying to keep him warm but he seems content to simply sleep on my shoulder. He hasn't flown in days…barely speaks anymore, just sleeps."

"Wodensfang?" Hiccup called gently to the ancient dragon carefully scratching behind one little horn but the little dragon didn't even crack an eye open let alone acknowledge him. "Woden?" Hiccup tried again with the same results. All he got was some raspy breathing, as if the creature was asthmatic. It was very disconcerting and without any further ado he slipped the dragon inside his waist coat and against the warmth of his chest next to his heart.

Gobber watched the boy fondly but immediately placed a big hand on his shoulder once the dragon was safely stowed away. "Hiccup, he's a very old dragon, very old. It may be time to…"

"It's winter," the boy quickly countered, not letting his mentor get any further. "He's just hibernating. He'll be fine when the warm weather returns or once we get back to the Edge. Until then I'll…I'll just keep him tucked in here until then."

Ruffnut chuckled behind him. "It's going to be hard to get all nice and cozy with a dragon tucked against your chest."

"Meh, I'm used to working around dragons," Astrid chimed in with a little smirk as she held her tankard to her lips and gave Hiccup a meaningful look that sent a warm tingling through the young heir straight down to his toes.

Gobber gave a chuckle and patted Hiccup's shoulder. "Well I'll let you figure this out. Sounds like you already have your hands full." He turned to walk away but paused, his gaze fixed on the lump under Hiccup's waist coat. "If…" He hesitated. He hated being the bearer of bad news. "If something happens with our friend there come see me right away. We'll take care of him together, aye?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Gobber." He watched his mentor for a few moments as the blacksmith weaved his way through the crowd, more of one of which was watching the group of teens. Hiccup ignored them and sat back down next to Fishlegs who held his hands out almost expectantly.

"Let me take him," the large blue youth offered. "I've got more body heat than you. I'll give him back after," he assured, seeing the uncertainty in Hiccup's emerald gaze.

Reluctantly, Hiccup fished the little dragon out of his waist coat and handed Wodensfang to his friend who promptly shoved the ancient creature down his fur and wool tunic. Fishlegs was right about one thing, his body temperature was much higher than Hiccup's and he could keep the Wodensfang considerably warmer than him. And there was no one better to care for an ill dragon than Fishlegs. Even now he cooed and awed at Wodensfang as if the ancient dragon was a little hatchling, peering down into his shirt and pretty much ignoring the rest of the world around him.

"So when are we heading back to the Edge?" Ruffnut asked, making a face at the display of affection Fishlegs was bestowing upon Wodensfang.

"Yeah, I'm getting bored," Tuffnut whined, leaning back on the bench with the chicken on his helmet. "Not enough explosions…no Dagur."

"Got to count our blessings there," Snotlout muttered, swirling his drink. "I'm pretty sure he would have taken that little misunderstanding a little too personally."

Hiccup eyed him. "What are you talking about?"

His cousin gave a snort. "If he were the one to walk in on that I'm pretty sure Tuff here would be hanging from his mainmast…if he were so lucky. He'd probably be catapulted to Valhalla tied to a boulder and set on fire in his skivvies."

"Hey!" Tuffnut shot back before becoming thoughtful and rethinking Snotlout's words. "Actually that'll be the ultimate way to go to Valhalla!"

Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, I don't even want to know Dagur's thoughts on the matter."

"Would someone please tell me what happened?" Astrid insisted, becoming more and more annoyed by the minute at being left out of whatever transpired at the academy earlier that day. "I swear if people don't start talking I'm going grab my axe."

"Luckily, in your condition, we have a few hours before you can make the trip home and back for that…OW!" Snotlout jested only to be punched in the ribs. "Maybe you don't need the axe."

She gave Hiccup a pointed look. "What did you idiots do?" she demanded, not willing to wait any longer for an answer. Her voice got low as she leaned across the table to him. "Did he propose to you?" she asked in disbelief.

"No," Hiccup assured, unable to believe she could think such a thing.

"Yes," Tuffnut countered, throwing an arm around Hiccup's slim shoulders.

Hiccup gave a groan. "Tuff…" he whined, tired of the game already.

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"Before or after Astrid?"

Hiccup groaned. "After Astrid, before Dagur."

The male twin only laughed and, as if to throw fuel on the fire, placed a kiss to Hiccup's cheek before jumping to his feet. "Well I'll give Mom the good news. So we're heading back to Dragon's Edge tomorrow?"

Hiccup wiped viciously at his cheek, trying his damnest to rid himself of the feel of Tuffnut's lips. "You four are," he said, ignoring the looks the rest of his friends were giving him. He should have just kept the ring hidden in his room and dealt with the outcome if Astrid came across it rather than try hiding it and having all this happen. Even now he felt like simply pulling the ring out of his pocket and announcing to the world that he loved Astrid and wanted her to be his wife. He slipped his hand in his pocket and fingered the box, tempted, so tempted to get it over with before he lost his nerve once and for all. And he did lose it, the moment he made eye contact with Astrid. This wasn't the way he wanted to ask her. This wasn't the place. He wanted to make a grand gesture, a romantic one where they were alone his possible heartbeat at a rejection would not be in full view of his tribe. He took a deep breath and addressed the other four riders. "Astrid can't make the flight back with her leg the way it is and I'm staying until she's healed. You four go back and make sure things are okay. Don't start anything with Dagur. Just stay as far from him and his armada as possible. I don't think Dagur's going to start anything, he was pretty sick when I last saw him." Which was nearly two weeks ago now, one of which had seen Hiccup down sick with whatever cold or flu Dagur had which meant the Berserker was probably already better and back to causing trouble unless Savage had followed his advice and convinced Dagur it was time for the Berserkers to set up their own outpost.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Ruffnut whined, bored by the mere idea of not terrorizing the Berserkers.

"Build a bigger boar pit?" Hiccup offered.

The twins looked at each other before mirroring smirks lit their faces. "Build a bigger boar pit!" Tuffnut announced, fist pumping the air.

Fishlegs groaned. "And I was hoping for a peaceful homecoming, you know soaking in the hot tub and just relaxing."

Snotlout shrugged. "We can still do that. Maybe we'll place a few bets on which of these idiots get run through first…and if that one ever gets the balls to pop the question," he said the last part in a whisper for only Fishlegs to hear. The two had become closer over the last year after the whole Bonecrusher incident and then Dark Deep. They still weren't the best of friends but they talked more often than before.

Fishlegs gave slight nod. "Ten to one it'll be another year. Ow…what?" he grumbled when Hiccup elbowed him.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and turned to Astrid. "So after tomorrow it'll just be you and me?"

She returned his smile and took his hand. "Yeah." She gave it a tight squeeze. "Now how about telling me what really happened at the academy?"

Somehow he managed to wiggle his way out of that particular conversation, coming up with one excuse after another, changing the conversation at every turn until – gods please him – his father finally caught wind of the "Hiccup engaged to Tuffnut" rumor and came to drag his son away to discuss this craziness. Never had Hiccup been so happy to be dragged away from his friends and the woman he loved but it took a lot of patience and holding back unbelievable amounts of laughter as he tried to assure his father and chief that no, he was not engaged to the male twin nor held any romantic feelings of any sort towards Tuffnut and that it was all a big misunderstanding and that yes, he was in love with Astrid and was indeed planning on marrying her if she would have him. It was all quite comical in an exhausting sort of way. And, to end all doubts in his father's mind, he produced the dragon ring the was the cause of all the commotion.

"Tuffnut just wanted to try and Loki the entire village because…well we all know Snotlout can't keep his mouth shut even if I paid him in gold," Hiccup concluded with a shrug as his father studied the ring.

It wasn't traditional for Vikings to give their intended a ring. Normally a man would present the woman with a hand woven necklace with colorful beads and maybe a bone or tooth at its center. A ring such as this was rarely heard of by anyone other than a king to his soon-to-be queen. It made Stoick's breath hitch as he remembered back to stories Old Wrinkly would tell when he was supposedly soothsaying Hiccup's future and how the boy would one day inherit all that was Grimbeard the Ghastly's. It had seem so far fetch way back then but now as he thought upon it he realized Hiccup had succeeded in finding things that once belonged to long dead king, his great great grandfather, that no one else had; the fangless dragon, the crown, the ticking thing, an arrow from a land that did not exist, and many others that were hidden where only the boy knew. He had even ended the war between Vikings and dragons. This ring must have meant a lot to Hiccup to not have been stowed away like all the other treasure he had accumulated over the years.

"Yes, I can see the misunderstanding," Stoick mused as he turned the ring over and over, admiring the mute details. "So why not ask Astrid now? You obviously love her."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, but it's just never the right time. I want it to be romantic and just her and me. I just…we never get the alone time I plan on and…" He rubbed the back of his neck as he paced their kitchen. "I wanted to do it this spring. There's this pretty little island not far from the Edge that's secluded and the other's don't know about it…Toothless and I found it by accident after fight Dagur a few months back. It would be perfect." He had it all planned out, he really did, but nothing he pictured in his mind seemed to go as planned.

"Hiccup, sometimes our best plans never go the way they're supposed to," Stoick advised him. He gestured for Hiccup to sit take a seat at the table. He sat across from him at the head of the table. "When I began courting your mother it was not as easy as you might think. I may have quite a few years older than you are now but it wasn't any easier. In fact it took me a long time before I worked the courage to even approach her." He sat back and puffed out his chest as he reminisced about those long ago days. "She was a wild cat, your mother. Sweet and kind but a real warrior at heart, always had a cause to fight for. I was charged with training her. She never listened to anyone else. Bold headed that woman but I was smitten the moment our swords met." He nodded to himself, almost forgetting Hiccup was even there. "Of course times were different back then; we were battling dragons. I courted your mother only a few months before proposing. Of course I had already approached her father about betrothing her the moment I knew I wanted her to be mine."

"You asked her father before asking her?" Hiccup asked, a little perplexed by the notion. He and his father hadn't really had the marriage talk before.

Stoick nodded. "Aye, son. It's tradition. The potential groom always approaches the girl's father for her hand first. A betrothal agreement is arranged and dairy set and…"

"Is that what you and Oswald did when Heather and I were babies?"

Stoick blinked and looked at him in surprise. "Well, yes, actually."

"So if Oswald hadn't died and Heather gone missing her and I would be engaged. What if we didn't like each other? What if she loved someone else while I loved Astrid, would we be forced to married just to keep the peace?"

"Yes…but that's different," Stoick tried to explain.

"So why would I have to go to Magnus to ask for Astrid's hand? If he said yes but she decided no, then what? Would she be forced to marry me? That doesn't seem very fair. I mean, shouldn't she have a say?"

"Of course but you're not understanding what I'm trying to say…"

"Whoever made the rules about marriage are idiots. Arranged marriages should be abolished and I should be able to simply ask Astrid to marry me without going through her parents. She's a grown woman for crying out loud."

Stoick sighed and looked heavenward in exasperation. "Give me strength with hormonal teens," he murmured to himself. "Hiccup…you're right. Astrid is a grown woman and if you feel you should ask only her then by all means do so, but no matter how much you plan things it'll never go exactly as you picture it. I remember trying to pop the question to your mother, I was half way through when we were attacked by a Monstrous Nightmare and all I managed was a 'will you?' and…what?" He raised a brow at the strange look on his son's face.

"You never talk about her," Hiccup said, his face filled with interest as he wrapped another fur around Wodensfang before laying the little dragon next to the hearth in hopes of keeping him warm. Fishlegs was packing up to go back to Dragons Edge with the others in the morning.

Stoick got up to stoke the fire. "What do you mean? I talk about Valka all the time."

"No, you make off handed remarks like 'I remember when Val did that' or 'no one could have stopped me from going after her' or some such thing but you rarely talk about who she was, even when I was little." The boy hesitated where he was knelt next to Wodensfang. "You haven't told me anything about her in years."

The chief sat heavily back in his chair. "Has it been that long?" he asked himself more than Hiccup. "You were so young when she was taken…"

The boy perched on the edge of the hearth, one hand on Wodensfang's little body while the other rested on Toothless's head as the Nightfury rested it on his lap. "I know, but your face lights right up when you talk about her and I kind of like it. It shows how much you loved her."

A rare smile curled his father's lips. "Well since you're planning on asking Astrid to marry you then I'll tell you about her reaction to being betrothed to me. You're right you know, arranged marriages don't always go as planned and mine was one of them. Your mother was a lot like you in so many ways; a free spirit, a zest for life. She did not like being betrothed without her consent. In fact she threatened to run away when our engagement was announced."

The boy's eyes widened in wonder.

"Oh yes, she was not pleased with me or her father for quite some time. In fact our marriage was put on hold three separate times because she fought with her parents over it. I had to woo her and I had a tough job on my hands. She was a teen, younger than you, far too young now that I think about it, but eventually…eventually he got to her and she gave in. See this scar here?" He pulled back his hair to show a long scar along his scalp. "That was from trying to pick her up and drag her home to her father after the second time trying to marry her. She got me with a bludgeon."

Hiccup bit back a laugh and tried to keep his face serious.

"This one here…" He remembered his shoulder armor. "I failed to block her sword when she tricked me into thinking there was a Gronkle behind me. But eventually I wooed her. When people talk of Viking stubbornness they speak of Valka of the White Arms, the most stubborn of all Vikings. Or you. I'm sure bold headed and stubborn comes after your name as well."

Hiccup laughed. "Because there's no way I could possibly be like you."

"Nope. You take after your mother," Stoick chuckled. He smiled fondly at his boy and the way the dragons cuddled against him and imagined what Valka would say or do if she saw their only child surrounded by dragons as if he were one of them. "She would be so proud of you."

"Really?" Hiccup asked with a hint of doubt.

"Aye, you look and act just like her." He banished thoughts of his long dead wife and grinned at his son as he stood. "Now make sure Tuffnut knows I expect grandchildren and if can't provide to step aside and let Astrid take over," he said at a poor attempt at a joke that surprised Hiccup.

"So you approve of Astrid, yes?" Hiccup asked for clarification because he really couldn't tell when Stoick was joking or not.

Stoick gave a big laugh. "Of course. Just no expressing that love yet. I don't want you and Astrid coming home from Dragon's Edge with any mini riders. I'm not ready to be a grandfather just yet."

The look that crossed Hiccup face nearly brought Stoick to tears with laughter. His face turned a funny shade of pink right to the tips of his ears. "Ah…I'm not ready to be a dad just yet, either."

Stoick clapped him across the back, nearly toppling him over onto Toothless. "Excellent! Keep it in your pants or I'll be forced to have yet another talk about the birds and bees with you. Now, I suggest you go help Astrid home. And don't make such a fuss about popping the question to Astrid. When the time comes you'll know. You're just feel when the moment's right."

The youth was silent for a long time and stared thoughtfully at Toothless, his long fingers brushing over the dragon's frills before gesturing for him to move and let him up. "Thanks, Dad. I guess you're right. When the time's right we'll know."

He flashed Stoick a big smile before hurrying out with Toothless in tow to retrieve Astrid who was still hanging out with the twins at Mead Hall trying to find out exactly what Tuffnut was up to and why everyone was asking him and Hiccup so many questions. When she did get the story out of Tuffnut it was only an exaggerated version of Hiccup's, that Hiccup had dropped something and Tuffnut found it and was down on one knee handing it back and jokingly asked Hiccup to be his. And that was where Tuffnut left it. He never mentioned the ring or Hiccup's intentions to ask Astrid to marry him. He just played with his little red hen, a secretive smile on his face as he made plans of his own to help hurry Hiccup along and what HE envisioned the wedding being like and what was needed to make it perfect. After all, no wedding would be complete without the Thorston touch.


	92. Chapter 92

My Hiccup 92

The strangeness continued and Tuffnut did nothing to help it. Even as he and the other riders prepared to return to Dragon's Edge without Hiccup and Astrid he just made things weirder, if that was even possible and Hiccup was torn between decking him and screaming like a banshee and hiding in his hut until his friends were far gone. The goofing around and shameless flirting he could handle on the Edge but having Tuffnut acting crazier than Dagur and practically draping himself over one shoulder in front of the whole tribe…yeah, that was a little much and drew a lot of unwanted attention, especially from his father who seemed torn between dragging the male Thornston twin off his son or just stand back and let the chips fall where they may.

It wasn't until the riders were ready to leave that things suddenly began to make sense. With everyone watching Tuffnut fawning over Hiccup no one, not even Hiccup, had noticed Ruffnut slip away. She was gone a significant amount of time but Hiccup didn't realize it until Tuffnut leaned in way too close for comfort and whispered in his ear.

"The moment we take off dart around the forge and head to Astrid's, we set up a little something special for the two of you," Tuffnut whispered before making a display of pressing his lips to Hiccup's cheek in an outstanding display of affection that had people whispering amongst themselves before quickly mounting Belch's neck and taking off with his twin sister who had suddenly returned seemingly out of nowhere. He gave a wave and then they were gone, Snotlout and Fishlegs close behind, the former, joking and teasing about what happen and how they should start planning Tuffnut and Hiccup eventual marriage.

Hiccup made a face. Okay, he loved Tuffnut but like a brother not a potential romance. Hell, he loved all the riders as if they were his siblings, even his insane cousin, Snotlout, who drove him completely nuts some days. He wasn't sure when he started to feel that way toward his friends who years ago were his tormentors and bullies and hadn't a care for him until he began to tame dragons. Things had changed over the years. They had changed. HE had changed. He watched his friends leave and felt a sudden pang of guilt for not going with them, but he wasn't going to leave without Astrid, not while she was dealing with a broken leg.

He waited a moment more and waved to his friends until he noticed Tuffnut make a sharp gesture toward Astrid's hut then remembered what his friend had said. He took a quick glance around to make sure no one was paying any attention to him – most were still whispering behind their hands and looking after the Zippleback the twins were riding – then darted toward the forge, around it and behind the majority of the village until he reached Astrid's empty hut. His girlfriend had not accompanied him to wish their friends off, but opted to return to Hiccup's to rest, the hobbling about draining her faster than she had prepared for. Or at least that's what Hiccup had believed. Judging by Tuffnut's conspiring tone it seemed pretty obvious something else was happening.

He kept to the shadows, nodding to anyone he happened to pass and tried his best not to act out of the ordinary while trying to keep Toothless from knocking things over and calling attention to them. "Okay, bud, I need you to stay out here," he explained once they reached the Hofferson hut. "Keep Stormfly company for me, okay? Don't give me that. I don't want Dad or anyone bugging us for a few hours. Please? Do me this one little favor?"

The Nightfury rolled his eyes and gave a grunt.

"Hey, if you had a girlfriend I'd do the same for you," Hiccup insisted only to get another eye roll from his best friend. "I would! As soon as we find more Nightfuries…and we will, just you wait."

Toothless warbled and gave him a little swat with his tail to Hiccup's head. The young man shooed him away, giving a playful glare before turning toward the Hofferson door and giving a firm knock. A muffled voice answered and, with only a momentary hesitation, he opened the door and slipped inside undetected by any of his fellow tribe members.

"Astrid?" he called, glancing around. The downstairs was empty, not even the hearth was lit. "Hey, you here?"

"Upstairs," she answered, the clunk of her crutches punctuating her words. "Just…uh…close your eyes?"

"You want me to climb the stairs with my eyes closed?" he asked in disbelief, a little laugh in her voice. "You know I am accident prone and as much as I love you I don't feel like breaking my one good leg."

"What? No…I mean…just get up here." There was exasperation in her voice but under it Hiccup heard a telltale hint of nervousness. It wasn't often Astrid got nervous and Hiccup immediately thought something was wrong.

He took the steps two at a time, his worry growing until he mounted the last step. What he found wasn't anything he ever expected. At first he was sure he wasn't looking at Astrid or any shield maiden he had ever seen before and surely not a Valkyrie. No, this was a goddess. Her blonde hair hung long and loose around her shoulders and midway to her waist. She wore a blue gown of the purest silk and softest satin that mirrored her bright blue eyes, like sapphire jewels or the deepest blue of the ocean. She was bare foot, her injured one hidden under the long skirts but the toes of her good one peeking out and looking absurdly small compared to how large her fur boots seemed to be.

"Wow…" he breathed, dumbfounded and unable to say anything more. She was simply stunning and he felt unworthy of even standing before her.

"Yeah?" Astrid asked, nervously tugging at a strand of hair.

He nodded, his head a little jerky. "Oh yeah."

She wetted her lips before worrying the lower one. "The twins…"

"Yeah?"

"Well they sort of set this help." She nodded toward the long table that was set against the far wall, loaded with food, mainly fresh fruits and vegetables but also a cooked and sliced boar, mutton and baked potatoes. She gave a little shrug. "Apparently Tuffnut got everyone together to rearrange my room and raid Mead Hall while the cooks were preparing dinner. They stole all this when Freya wasn't looking."

Hiccup was in utter disbelief. "Now I know why Snotlout was in such a rush to leave. His mother's going to kill him."

She giggled and covered her mouth with one hand. Her eyes danced with mirth as she gazed at him. "I can't believe they did this. Hiccup, if Stoick knew he could have grounded all of us."

He slowly crossed the room to her and wrapped his arms around her narrow waist. "Well he's going to have to be content with just grounding me," he said, drawing her to him before bending his head toward hers. "So Tuffnut did all this to screw with me?"

She shrugged and gaze up fondly at him. "He said you had something very important to talk to me about and didn't want anyone figuring it out." She tilted her head slightly. "So…why did Ruffnut insist I 'doll' up?"

"Ah…"

She laughed and planted a light kiss to his lips. "Uh huh…well while you find your tongue maybe we can…look at your little book a little closer and try a few things?"

He swallowed a lump in his throat as if just realizing that they were alone, really alone and no one knew where they were or would think to check Astrid's home as long as they didn't light the hearth. Sure it was a little cold – especially considering what Astrid was wearing – but they could find a way to warm each other. His lips curled up into a small smile before he lowered his head and captured her lips.

Hiccup was nowhere near the strongest Viking, far from it but he wasn't weak either. He lifted Astrid as he kissed her, her long legs – the good one at least – wrapping around his hips as he carried her to the bed. Their kiss went from light and teasing to deep and passionate. He took charge, dominating her lips and running his hands up and down her sides as he lowered her onto the bed. They forgot the book completely as they reality of it just being them and no one else finally took hold. Both were scared and nervous and excited as they tugged at each other's clothing, both expecting to be stopped or interrupted at any moment. Every sound made them freeze and listen, afraid of hearing a door open or the thumping of heavy steps but nothing happened. Despite the fear Hiccup worshipped Astrid, still unable to believe that she had chosen him even after all these years. He pealed the gown off her slowly, pressing his lips to her pale alabaster skin in adoring kisses until he managed to kiss every inch of her.

It was the first time they made love and despite the way they were raised neither felt guilty. They already knew they were meant to be, that they would marry and one day have children even if it was not official. That first time was full of exploration and misadventure, of pleasure and pain, of tears and joy. And when they finished they lay together in a tangle limbs, both soaked in sweat and breathing rapidly.

"I love you," Hiccup breathed, balancing on his elbows as he stared down into her eyes.

She laughed, her voice breathless as she reached up to kiss him. "That good, huh?"

He chuckled with her. "No…yes…but I've loved you long before that." He brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"No?"

"Astrid…" he whined, knowing she was going to pick fun at him for his slip up. "Yes…it was amazing. YOU'RE amazing. The thing is I love you. I think I've loved you since that time we we're little and up in the tree and I thought you were the craziest person I ever met."

"Crazier than Dagur?"

"Crazier than the entire Berserker Armada."

She touched his cheek and trailed a thumb down his cheek to his chin. "Honestly, babe, you're crazier than I'll ever be but I like that about you. I love that about you, even when you were nothing but a little walking fishbone."

"Oh thanks."

"You know what I mean."

He smiled before sighing and lying on top off her, his head resting on her breasts. She idly played with his hair as they both let their racing hearts calmed down. The long fingers of one of his hands traced her ribs. "I want to ask you something and I want you to really think about it before you answer," he said gently, his voice just above a whisper.

"Okay."

"And you can't tell anyone just yet. My Dad will make a big fuss."

"Sure."

He fell silent for a moment, suddenly unsure. Then, gathering his courage he met her gaze. "Marry me," he said, stumbling over his words. "I mean…would you? Marry me, that is? I know I'm not the typical Viking or powerful or anything like that but…" He gave a yelp as his words were cut short and he found himself on his back with Astrid leaning over him, crushing his lips with hers until once again they were fighting for breath and had to separate. "Was that a yes?" Hiccup asked sheepishly.

"That was a yes," she confirmed, panting above him.

Later he presented her with the ring, apologizing for not weaving her a proper engagement necklace as was tradition. She didn't seem to care. She admired the ring and they made love for a second time that day before digging into a now cold dinner. Since rings were not a traditional gift given when proposing to a potential bride it was easy to keep their engagement a secret, neither one ready to make things public just yet. But they knew and they did everything in their power to get alone time together, even if it meant hiding far off in the woods, broken leg or not, to bed together. They took precautions, Moon Tea and other herbs to insure there was no unexpected pregnancy. It was much easier with their friends gone back to Dragons Edge and the younger riders off training. Of course Stoick thought the two were still innocent and that he was doing what was necessary to keep them from doing exactly what they were doing. To Hiccup it was the most hilarious thing imaginable, almost like when he was training Toothless the first time without anyone knowing the wiser and he and Astrid kept it that way, playing innocent when in the Haddock hut and under his father's watch until it became a game to see just how much they could get away with before getting caught. Thankfully the chief was a busy man and never caught on until much, much later.


	93. Chapter 93

My Hiccup 93

NOTE: While I haven't received hateful reviews over the last two chapters and Tuffnut's "sexual advances" toward Hiccup – of course I explained them as him causing a little mischief and chaos and Lokiing everyone – I want to post a little notice that future chapters will feature more sexual innuendoes, both heterosexual and homosexual, no actual sex scenes so the rating will only go up to T. And before people start complaining…yes, Dagur will continue to be gay in my fics, including this one. Yes, he will have a thing for Hiccup, I mean seriously, have you watched the series? That's not just a man out to kill someone, he obvious has a thing for Hiccup. Yes, this is a HICSTRID fic not a DAGCUP that doesn't mean there won't be uncomfortable flirting because this is Dagur and it wouldn't be a Dragons' fic without him making Hiccup uncomfortable. Also, in my fics I have Tuffnut as pansexual so please don't start ragging on me about him. I am giving everyone fair warning, although I don't see why I should, I don't post warnings about Hiccup and Astrid being straight so why is it I need to post warnings if I make Hiccup or another character gay or if a male character kisses another male character even if there's no sex involved. Doesn't make sense but it seems there's a few readers that are over sensitive. So for those with oddly incredibly weak stomachs be warned there may be future chapters where a male character kisses another, be it Dagur and Hiccup, Tuffnut and Hiccup, Snotlout and Fishlegs or…just in case because I never know…Gobber and Stoick. In my head cannon a lot of characters like Hiccup, Stoick and Snotlout are bisexual so get over it because complaining, name calling or threatening me is not going to make me change any of it. These are my head cannons made up for my enjoyment and I simply hope others enjoy it as well. If you don't like it then please stop reading now because I'm not posting warnings at the beginning of each and every chapter because honestly why should I post warnings for a kiss or flirting regardless of gender or sexuality?

Ranting done, back to the fic…

…

It was nearly a month before Hiccup and Astrid returned to Dragon's Edge. A month full of sneaking around to find places to have private time together, of exploration and getting to know each other more physically than ever before. It was a tense period where any moment they could be caught. The saving grace was surprisingly, the chaos Tuffnut had caused. There had been some, namely Mildew, who had questioned Hiccup's sexuality and warned Stoick that his heir may not take a woman but man instead. After the rumors and the kisses from Tuffnut which were actually quite innocent, things had come to a head. Some avoiding Hiccup completely, their views of same sex partners more than a little apparent while others still whispered behind their hands and felt sorry for Astrid. It was a mixed blessing of sorts, not one really paid attention to what Hiccup and Astrid did thinking that Hiccup was now with another and just keeping up a show to please the tribe. Even Stoick was starting to question what was really going on.

"You're worrying over nothing," Gobber assured as he leaned out the forge window, watching the young lovers as Hiccup helped Astrid across town square, a tiny grin curling his lip upward.

Stoick wasn't convinced as he watched the two. "This is my fault. I kept pushing them apart so that there would be no accidents and in the process pushed my son into the arms of another man. I should have known better. He's at that age and…"

"Stoick, you're going on about nothing. Trust me," Gobber insisted, turning away from the window to face his best friend.

But the chief was far from listening. He had heard nothing but complaints ever since the rumor of Tuffnut proposing to his son. He removed his helmet and ran a hand over his graying hair. "I should have let them be," he murmured. "Spitelout was right, this is my fault."

"'Lout's an idiot and you know it." Gobber gave a sigh. "Okay, come here and look," he insisted, grabbing Stoick by the shoulder and dragging him to the window. He pointed toward the young lovers who seemed to be sharing a private joke while the villagers watched their every move. Stoick watched as well, not quite understanding why. "Look at them. Look at the way Hiccup touches her, the way his hand lingers at the small of her back. This time last year his hand wouldn't linger, it would shot up higher as if fearful of people getting the wrong idea. Now…he doesn't care. When has Hiccup ever not cared about what others think of him? And look, that there is not Hiccup being helpful," He gestured to how the young man's hand was on Astrid's ribs, just below her left breast, his thumb in a rather questionable position, but neither seemed to care, as if they were in their own world and seeing only each other. "That is a man in love and not caring what anyone thinks."

His friend raised a brow but there was still a look of doubt in his eyes. "He could be making a show. You know how much he wants to fit in and a relationship with Tuffnut is far from fitting in. Hey!" He glared at Gobber when the blacksmith gave him a hard pinch to the ear.

"You know, whenever Hiccup does anything questionable your blinders come up," Gobber chastised, all but shoving his chief's head out the window. "Look at him, really look at him. That's not Hiccup pretending to fit in. That is a man in love. He's positively glowing." His eyes widened and grin grew. "Ho ho! Our little boy isn't a boy anymore. I know that look. See, she has it, too. That little secretive smile… Sweet Odin's skivvies!"

"Gobber, what are you…" Stoick began, giving the blond an odd look before taking a closer look at his son and Astrid. The two did seem oblivious to the growing number of tribesmen watching them. They were incredible closer, closer than they usually were, they heads practically touching, their arms wrapped around each other, hands intertwined when Astrid wasn't gripping her crutches. They kept glancing at one another, secretive smiles lighting up their whole faces as if they were sharing a secret that no one else would ever guess at. Slowly he started to put the pieces together. Hiccup and Astrid spent a lot of time together and when they weren't Hiccup would go off to help train the new riders while Astrid went home for a bit, at least that was what they told him. He never thought to ask Gustav if Hiccup really was at the academy or not. He had seen Toothless wandering around but never really thought anything of it while attending his duties but now he wondered.

He gave Gobber a sideways look before focusing on the teens again. Then he saw it, just a littlest of things, so tiny it should not have mattered whatsoever, but Hiccup leaned in real close to Astrid's ear and whispered something to her that brought a deep blush to her cheeks and her whole body seemed to go rigid for a moment before nodding. It sort of reminded Stoick of younger days when he would secretly teased Valka in public, whispering things in wanted to do to her while they were in public just to see her reaction. It seemed Hiccup took after him a little more than he thought.

"You don't think…" he asked, glancing at Gobber once more. He still felt doubt, not yet ready to believe his Hiccup could possibly have grownup so suddenly.

Gobber had a cat Terrible Terror who got the Dragon Root grin on his face. "Oh yeah," he crooned happily. "Our little boy's a man! We should celebrate!"

"Gobber, I told him specifically not to…"

"Stop being overprotective papa bear and embrace the fact that Hiccup has found the love of his life and most likely will propose before spring if he hasn't already," Gobber reprimanded, not willing to give Stoick even a moment to second guess his son's actions. "All that stuff with Tuffnut was a distraction…they shot smoke at all of us so we'd all think Hiccup was up to something else. Just smoke and mirrors. And here's your proof, congratulations."

For a few minutes there was still doubt written on Stoick's face as he watched his son and Astrid. Hiccup was a very expressive boy and not very good at lying, at least when he was young. Of course after taking down Toothless when he was fifteen and having to hide the dragon from the entire tribe for nearly a month while training to kill to creatures – of learning how to tame them which was what he had really been doing – meant learning how to lie very quickly and realistically to protect his friend. It wasn't something Hiccup liked doing but had to on a few following situations. As Stoick watched him now he knew deep in his belly that his son wasn't lying now, that the emotions playing over his young face were real and that the boy truly did love this girl as he had for many years now, he simply wasn't hiding it anymore. He was truly and madly in love with this woman.

Stoick stepped back from the window and gave Gobber a tight smile. "I might have to bunk at your place tonight," he warned, no longer planning on standing in the way of the younger lovers…but he wasn't going to let them know that he knew what they were up either. Nope, he would play the oblivious father and chief and pretend he knew nothing but as soon as Astrid's parents returned he was finishing the negotiations for their betrothal because Gobber was right, if they were suddenly being more open about their relationship – although neither had ever really kept it a secret just a little more discreet as they got older – it was only a matter of time before Hiccup proposed…if he hadn't already.

The Hooligan was light on his feet and chirper for the rest of the day and no amount of complaints or worrisome villagers could destroy that mood, not even Mildew who insisted Hiccup had finally lost his mind and should be locked up before he hurt someone. For once Stoick only laughed it off, insisting locking Hiccup up, especially with Astrid, would be a bad thing right now but he'd take it under consideration. The next few weeks until Astrid's leg healed were perhaps the most amusing and controversial since Hiccup first began training dragons and Stoick wouldn't have it any other way. Watching young lovers court and try to hide the fact that they were doing more than courting was always amusing. Soon the chaos Tuffnut had caused was forgotten as everyone began to take notice and it was only sheer luck that spared the young lovers from being caught by Astrid's parents when they returned to Berk. As soon as Astrid's leg had healed the two took flight and returned to Dragon's Edge where she would completely her recovery, declaring that she and Hiccup had already been away too long and that their friends had no doubted raided their huts by now.

Before Toothless took to the air Stoick grabbed his son's arm and pulled him sideways just enough to talk in private. "I'm giving you to the end of summer to make your intentions clear with Astrid then I need back home. We have a lot to discuss about your future."

The boy gave him a confused look. He worried his lower lip for a moment before leaning just a little closer. "Promise not to over react?"

"When do I ever overreact?" Stoick demanded, feeling defensive.

His son just gave him a look before getting a little closer. "I already asked her to marry me. No parties or celebrations or goofiness until she's ready to tell everyone. Promise me."

Stoick made a face. He had been waiting for this moment for many years and here his boy was pretty much ordering him to keep the biggest news to hit Berk a secret? "Just who's the chief here?"

"Promise me," Hiccup all but hissed.

Keeping a straight face, Stoick gave a curt nod. "Until end of summer and then we make the announcement, aye?"

The boy pursed his lips but after a moment nodded. "Fine…just please, don't tell anyone not even Gobber."

"I promise, son," the chieftain agreed with a beaming smile. He gave a firm pat to Hiccup's back, proud of his boy. His smile only grew as he watched his boy and his future bride fly off. He was bubbling with unbridle joy as Gobber came to stand next to him.

"So?" Gobber asked although he already knew the answer just by looking at Stoick.

The younger man waited only a few moments before breaking his promise to his son. "We've got a wedding to plan," he announced proudly, turning to playfully slap Gobber on the arm. "My boy's getting married!"

Gobber chuckled and shook his head. "How long did you last? Two minutes at best?"

Stoick laughed as well. "Let's keep this quiet until the boy makes the announcement to the tribe himself."

"So ten minutes until you break and tell the whole island?"

Stoick glared at him but he couldn't deny his excitement. He was happy for his boy, happier than he had been in a very long time, but he kept his word to Hiccup, at least most of it, and told no one other than Gobber and Astrid's parents, securing the betrothal agreement as well as a reasonable dowry – although he really didn't care if there was a dowry of not, he adored Astrid as if she were his own daughter and was more than happy to have her become part of his family, but tradition was tradition.

. . .

When Hiccup and Astrid landed on the Edge many hours later it was perhaps the grandest affair the little island had ever seen. A day earlier Hiccup had sent dragon air mail to their friends telling them they were coming home and asked that they help with Astrid's recovery knowing that the shield maiden would expect everything to go back to normal. The thing was Astrid had never had to recover from such an accident before where Hiccup had and while recovering from a broken leg was much easier than from losing one the concept was basically the same and he knew it would still be weeks before she could put her full weight on it. He was expecting their friends to cover Astrid's everyday chores not adjust ramps and making them less steep and easier to navigate – especially the one that led from Hiccup's hut to Astrid's. Yep, they had gone to quite some length to insure Astrid would recover with as little difficulty as possible and even gathered on the platform to the dragon stables, waiting and ready, Ruffnut with a nearly fashioned set of crutches, Fishlegs with two large basins of water and buckets of fish for the sure to be hungry dragons while Tuffnut and Snotlout bounced around like happy little children about to see their best friends for the first time in a very long time. It wasn't a sight Hiccup was used to be greeted by, nor was he used to practically being plucked off Toothless and hauled up onto their shoulders.

"Yay! You finally manned up and did it!" Snotlout shouted happily as Tuffnut easily maneuvered their leader onto his shoulders as Fishlegs pretty much did the same with Astrid who fully objected but laughed nonetheless as she tried to balance herself.

"Okay, you can put me down now," she laughed as she and Hiccup were carried across the gangplanks and walkways to the clubhouse.

"Geez, H, you ever eat? Scratch that, I've seen you eat. You ever keep it in or…" Tuffnut joked, carrying Hiccup with ease and playfully flexing his shoulders.

"Tuffnut!" Hiccup laughed, his excitement growing when he was finally lowered to the ground. He whirled around on his friend with the biggest grin and playfully shoved him. "You're brilliant! Are really are. I can't believe such a stupid prank worked! Everyone was so busy thinking…gods, I don't even want to guess at what they were thinking…that they better much left Astrid and me alone the entire month." He raked his hands through his hair while laughing.

"Hey, I was the one who started it," Snotlout reminded him, folding his arms across his thick chest and looking a little put out about his cousin forgetting his part in riling the entire Hooligan village up with the idea that Tuffnut had proposed to Hiccup.

Hiccup laughed merrily. "A misunderstanding like that was well worth a little groping and unwanted advances," he agreed in way of thanking Snotlout for starting the whole rumor.

"Unwanted?" Tuffnut scoffed, squeezing Hiccup's arm. "We both know you love the Tuffman, admit it."

Hiccup only chuckled in response.

"What gets me is how you idiots managed to keep it a secret from me," Astrid said, eying the three boys to blame for all the chaos.

Ruffnut nodded, a little peeve herself. "Yeah, and why wasn't I included? I would have liked Lokiing everyone. I could have made advances on Hiccup, too. Right?" She saddled up next to Hiccup and made a kissy face.

Hiccup stepped away. "Yeah…no. I had enough with one Thorston twin kissing me don't need the other, thanks."

She made a face at him before shrugging. "You don't know what you're missing then."

Astrid elbowed her as she passed by. "Mine," she reminded the female twin with a warning glare but it wasn't enough to stop Ruffnut from grabbing her left hand yanking it up to inspect the ring. The boys gathered around a moment later to see as well, none of then used to seeing such jewelry before. Gold and silver and precious gems were not common in the Archipelago so not only was it a unique gift it was a suitable one from Hiccup who was perhaps the most unique Viking they all knew.

They celebrated that night, much as Stoick and Gobber were back on Berk. Snotlout, as usually, had the mead, this time an expensive barrel of honey mead that he had bartered with Johann and cost him, Fishlegs and the twins quite a bit in trade but was oh so worth it. They sat the hearth, laughing and joking about what was to come next for Hiccup and Astrid, possible wedding dates and locations and rather or not to make it a big affair as it would be on Berk or something small and private between friends and wait to have the big engagement in the spring when Stoick would take charge and chiefs and heirs of local tribes would no doubt attend and the chaos that would no doubt ensue. There were so many things to plan that Hiccup had never even thought of but obviously some of his friends had. Even Fishlegs was gushing over flowers and songs, eagerly writing lyrics into a notebook as they talked. Snotlout talked fashion – an odd conversation to say the least – while Tuffnut discussed fabrics and decorations, Ruffnut keeping him on track. It was all a little overwhelming for Hiccup and Astrid who had been prepared for their parents to do such things but not their friends. It was a weird night but then just about every night was weird on Dragon Island. Of course some were stranger than others.

"So when do I get to be Uncle Snotlout?" Snotlout suddenly asked after drinking deep from his tankard. And suddenly a new level of weird filled the island as talk of weddings turned to talk of children and no matter how much Hiccup and Astrid said they were at that stage of their lives everyone else suddenly became baby crazy and names were thrown about, possible due dates and a load of other things that had both Hiccup and Astrid taken double, sometimes triple precautions when it came to love making. Neither were ready to be a parent just yet. Not with someone like Dagur the Deranged on the loose and after them.


	94. Chapter 94

My Hiccup 94

Hiccup's twentieth birthday came quicker than he anticipated. In fact he had all but forgotten his birthday was coming up, his mind consumed with his new status with Astrid and trying to make her a traditional engagement gift worthy of the woman he loved. He still couldn't believe he was actually engaged. Nothing had really changed. Yes, he and Astrid touched more and kissed more and…well there was the sex which totally blew his mind but it wasn't an everyday thing which was probably a good thing for both of them.

When he wasn't with Astrid or their friends he continued working on the dragon wing prototypes, searching for lighter, stronger materials to help him fly but sometimes…sometimes he pulled out the trunk he had stashed the water suit and helmet he had been working on for Dagur, his own curiosity about finding a way to breath underwater getting the better of him. He didn't tell anyone about it, not even Astrid, afraid of what they might think if such a thing was used to creep onto unsuspecting islands, namely Berk. The thing was it could also be used to defend which was Hiccup's reasoning. So he continued working on it in private, late at night when everyone was asleep, including Toothless.

"This is a fool's errand," Wodensfang murmured from his perch on the edge of Hiccup's desk, eyeing the glass helmet with curiosity. "Why create such a thing when you have dragons that can breathe underwater and provide you with air?"

Hiccup gave a little shrug and put the helmet back in the trunk before the ancient dragon accidently knocked it over. Wodensfang had become more and more accident prone the last few months and it was sheer luck that the helmet hadn't been destroyed it. "One day we might not have dragons to breath for us when we really need them, then what?"

"Stay out of the water," the little dragon answered simply.

Hiccup gave a little snort. "Easier said than done. Humans like to swim, sail in ships and are beginning to investigate the oceans. Something like this can be extremely handy. Dagur's not the only one curious about what's under the sea."

"Humans are foolish."

A small smile curled Hiccup's lips. "Sometimes we are." He stopped sewing the water suit and watched the little dragon with a worried little frown. Wodensfang wasn't looking so well lately. His brown was fading to grey and his bright cat like eyes had dimmed considerably after the last few months. And he slept most days away as if deep in hibernation. Age was taking its toll. "Woden, are you alright?" he asked, stroking the ancient dragon with the back of one finger.

The little head pushed against that finger until Hiccup opened his hand and let it press into his palm. A soft purr rumbled through Wodensfang but it was followed by loud wheezing that didn't sound so good. "I'm old, Hiccup, and tired. Very, very tired. I have waited a long time to find the new King of the Wilderwest. I waited so long to see him crowned…but I fear I may not live long enough to see him crowned. You still have the crown, don't you?"

"Of course. It's hidden with the rest of the treasures."

"Keep it and the King's Things safe."

"I will…but Woden, who is the king? I mean, the Archipelago hasn't had one in over a century. How would I know who he is?" Hiccup asked. He had heard stories of Grimbeard's heir all his life but he never took them seriously until Wodensfang began talking about it and even then it seemed more like a fairy tale or legend than possible truth.

"Tomorrow…you will know on Tomorrow," Wodensfang wheezed, closing his greengage eyes and leaning into Hiccup's warmth.

The whining sound of Hiccup's door opening made the young man jump and he automatically kicked the trunk shut to hide the helmet. He held Wodensfang to his chest as he turned on whoever had decided to surprise him so late at night. A goofy grin covered his face at the thought of Astrid not so sneakily breaking in. It quickly fell at the sight of his cousin who had been taunting him all day. He sighed and turned back to his desk.

"If you're here to remind me I'm only five, you can go away," he said, not wanting to get into another argument. Being born on a leap year had always been a curse to him. His birthday only came up every four years but on the years it didn't his father always celebrated it the day before – Stoick had tried going for March 1st but when Hiccup was old enough to understand he was really a February baby he demanded to have his birth celebrated in the correct month. Reluctantly Stoick agreed but there were still those like Snotlout who liked to remind Hiccup his birthdate only came every four years.

Strangely, Snotlout didn't make a single barb as he came to stand next to the desk. "Is he okay?" he asked, studying Wodensfang as Hiccup cradled the little dragon to his chest as if it were a small enfant.

"I don't know," Hiccup confided. "What do you want?"

"Snarky, aren't you? It's way past your bedtime, isn't Hiccy?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and bit his inner cheek to keep from snapping at his cousin. He was sort of used to this type of thing but never stopped being irritating. "Isn't it passed yours? I thought Ruff and Tuff were on patrol tonight."

"They are…were," Snotlout answered, as if just remembering why he was there. "But…uhm…we've got a problem. Something or someone completely trashed the clubhouse." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What did you do?" Hiccup demanded, getting to his feet and striding across the room to Toothless's nest. He knelt down and tucked Wodensfang next to the Nightfury before petting his partner. "Go back to sleep, bud. I won't be gone long," he assured Toothless, smiling softly when the ebony dragon drew Wodensfang close to keep him warm much as he did Hiccup when they slept together.

"I didn't do anything," Snotlout retorted in annoyance. "Blame it on Astrid and attempts at cooking."

"Why would Astrid be cooking at the clubhouse at this time of night?"

"I don't know, she's YOUR girlfriend. If she were mine she'd never have to cook."

"Because she would have been poisoned by your cooking," Hiccup returned, still deeply confused.

He followed Snotlout outside. It was cool out but not overly so, so Hiccup didn't bother with a fur cloak. Snotlout moved in a hurried pace that made Hiccup move a little faster, worried that whatever Astrid might have tried making may have set fire to the clubhouse. Thor only knows how many times the Twins or Snotlout had done it. He picked up his pace at the smell of something cooking, it was a familiar smell but not one he could immediately put his finger on in his growing worry. Passing Snotlout he yanked open the clubhouse door and barged in.

"SURPRISE!" everyone inside shouted, startling Hiccup.

Earlier that day they had had a small party to celebrate his birthday. It was nothing fancy, just a relaxing day at Fishleg's hot tube where no one felt the nip of winter air and those brave enough jumped in the cove to cool off afterward. And then there was drinking and feasting so why were they throwing him a surprise party now when it was so late at night?

The answer came in the form of his six foot, nine inch father who strutted across the large room and plucked Hiccup off his feet by his underarms and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Dad…Dad…my ribs…" Hiccup wheezed and gasped for breath when his father finally let him go, only to be slapped on the back a moment later by Gobber.

"Happy birthday, son," Stoick cheered as Gobber squeezed his shoulder. "You didn't think we forgot? I've never missed your birthday and I'm not about to start now."

"Well there was that time when Hiccup was nine when you cut it pretty close," Gobber reminded him, giving Hiccup a one arm hug. "Besides, it's not every day our boy turns twenty."

"Five," Snotlout coughed into his hands as he passed them and headed straight for the freshly made mutton curtesy of Gobber.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. Yep, Snotlout was not going to let this go anytime soon. Doing his best, he ignored his obnoxious – if sometimes overprotective – cousin to spend a little time with the two men who raised him. With living so far from Berk and both his father's and Gobber's duties they rarely had enough time to spend together. The others seemed to understand. They had spent the entire day goofing off and other than a few cheers and congratulations they left Hiccup alone with Stoick and Gobber. It made him feel like a kid again.

He sat between them at the table that usually held their maps, a tankard of mead in his hands and a rather large slice of chocolate cake in front of him as he listened to the men update him on recent happenings on and around Berk. It was pretty much the same old, same old but it never sounded so fascinating before.

"Ah…I nearly forgot, Alvin sent his best wishes," Stoick announced, making Gobber groan and roll his eyes. It was obvious the old blacksmith and Outcast chief still didn't get along.

Hiccup hesitated. "Oh?" He honestly thought Alvin would still be mad at him about saving Dagur. "So…we're good?"

"Oh, you're still grounded if you ever step foot on Outcast Island for the next year but oddly enough he adores you so…" Stoick placed a carefully wrapped package on the table.

Hiccup made a face. "There's not a poisonous snake hidden in there ready to bite me is there?" he asked, trying to joke but never really knowing with Alvin.

Gobber gave a snort. "That might have made more sense," he grumbled, folding his big arms over his chest.

Now Hiccup was both curious and extremely cautious. Slowly he pealed the leather, ready to jump back at the first sign of a trick; this was from Alvin the Treacherous after all. But nothing came hissing or springing at him, instead he was filled with delight at the large block of chocolate that now sat before him. Alvin was the only one who ever bought him such a large chunk of chocolate. It cost a fortune because it came from such a faraway land way down south and orders had to be placed months in advance which meant Alvin had made the order through Trader Johann long before the whole Dagur incident…maybe before Dagur even escaped prison.

The young man raked a hand through his hair. "That's…that's big," was all he managed.

"It was bigger until your father got a hold of it," Gobber teased, his grumpiness melting away at the surprise on the boy's face.

"Gobber!" Stoick snapped, his cheeks flaming to match the red of his beard. "It was only a sliver."

"About the size of his hammer," Gobber confided cheekily.

Stoick glared at him.

Hiccup could care less. It was the biggest slab of chocolate he had ever seen. There was enough to share with the entire gang and still have leftovers for days to come. "Did…did he say anything…about Dagur?"

"Just to watch your flank," Stoick said, his voice turning gentle at the concern Alvin had for Hiccup. "Son, Alvin's not mad. He gets it. You still care about Dagur, you always will. He was like a big brother to you for a long time but he's not your brother, Hiccup." Stoick sighed, this was not the conversation he had intended to have with his son.

"Trust me, I know that, Dad," Hiccup assured, raising his hands to stop his father before he got too carried away.

"The thing is you don't always used you head when it comes to Dagur," Stoick pushed on. "And that's what Alvin worries about. One day Dagur's going to use your kindness against you. He may be deranged but he is cunning. Alvin just worries about you. He cares a lot for you."

Hiccup's head bobbed up and down. "I know," he confessed. Since the war between the Outcasts and the Hooligans ended Alvin had sort of become an uncle to him. It was a little weird considering he had hunted down and kidnapped Hiccup on multiple occasions but after the war that had all changed. Alvin doted on Hiccup almost as if he were the man's son or favorite nephew. Hell, Spitelout never gave him such attention, positive or otherwise. "I just…I'm not going to let him kill Dagur. There has to be a better way."

"If anyone can figure a way it will be you," Stoick encouraged, patting his boy's hand. "But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to celebrate my boy's twentieth birthday."

"Five!" Snotlout coughed into his hand again in passing.

This time Stoick gave his nephew a glare while Hiccup took a deep breath to calm himself. The chief cleared his throat and stood. "Actually I have a little something I'd like to give to you in private. Can we walk?"

Hiccup raised a brow. "Yeah, sure, Dad." He pushed his seat back and stood as well.

"Gobber, guard that from those vultures," Stoick ordered, gesturing to the block of chocolate.

"Better yet, cut everyone a nice chunk off," Hiccup countered, not feeling right with keeping such a treat all to himself.

Gobber gave him a lopsided smile and small nod. "Aye, lad. I'll cut everyone a fair slice. You go walk with your Dad."

Hiccup smiled brightly as his friends cheered at the offered chocolate. It was not something very many of them had had before so to be given what many would think was a rather large slice each was a real treat and Hiccup was happy to share it.

Stoick patted his shoulder with a proud smile even if Hiccup had overturned his order. "Come on, we've have some important family business to discuss." He led his son outside and along one of the catwalks towards Hiccup's hut. They walked in silence until they reached the stables where most of the dragons were already tucked away for the night.

"What's going on, Dad?" Hiccup asked when they stopped walking.

Never before had Hiccup seen his father look so nervous or fidgety. The big man let out a slow breath, took off his helmet and wiped his brow, sweating slightly despite the cold. He put his helmet back on and sighed. "You know I practised this speech for the last week and now I'm standing before you, my own son, and I feel completely tongue tied."

Hiccup only grew more confused, completely perplexed by the way his father was acting.

"Honestly, I've been planning this conversation since you and Astrid first got together…"

"Oh geez, Dad, if this is another sex talk you REALLY don't have to," Hiccup hurriedly objected, his hands coming up as if he could fend off his father's next words.

"What? No, no…Hiccup, not that. You don't need me to explain that again…do you?"

"No!"

Chuckling, Stoick seemed to relax. "Well that's a relief. No, what I wanted to talk to you about was Astrid…"

Hiccup's face paled a little. "Her parents don't approve. I knew I should have talked to Magnus first I just didn't want all the craziness. I mean we've been off and on for years and I just didn't want anything going wrong and…"

"Calm down, son, easy… Phlegma and Magnus full approve of you marrying their daughter. They're ecstatic even," Stoick assured, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Don't worry about that. No, what I came to talk to you about was this." He shoved his hand into a small pouch on his wide belt and pulled out a weaved and beaded necklace and held it reverently before Hiccup just as he used to hold the painted locket of Valka. Turquoise and onyx beads adorn it along several carved wooden beads as well as ceramic ones.

Hiccup stared at eat in awe, immediately recognizes the importance of what seemed like such a simple necklace. He had only seen it a hand full of times throughout his childhood. "That's mom's," he breathed, remembering when he was little and sat in his father's knee as he was told of the day his mother lost it when she was carried away by a dragon. Tears weld up in his arms as he hesitantly reached out to touch it before his hand darted back as if he almost touched a holy object.

"Yes," Stoick confirmed, gazing at the necklace with adoration. "I made this for her as a proposal gift." He blinked away his own tears and smiled at Hiccup. "A ring is nice but it's not traditional for our people, that's not me telling you not to use it it's just…I would appreciate it if you would give her this as well…as a family tradition. I know your mother would be so happy to see this around the neck of your intended."

The youth gave a choked laughed unable to believe the wonderful gift his father was giving him. "Dad, this is…this is…oh Gods, thank you. I'm honored," he gushed, carefully plucking the necklace out of his father's hands. "I don't know what to say…thank you."

Stoick smiled brightly and drew his boy in for a hug. "Your mother would be so proud of you, son. I only wish she could be here for your wedding day. I'm sure she would love Astrid as much as you and I do."

Hiccup closed his eyes and pressed his head against his father's shoulder. "I wish she could be here, too."

He didn't give Astrid the necklace right away. With the situation with Dagur he didn't really want the Berserkers knowing about their engagement just yet…or Johann who would spread the word faster than a wildfire to dry wood. It wasn't that he wanted to hide the engagement just not put Astrid in any unnecessary danger. Dagur would definitely use it against them. An engagement necklace would be easier to spot than the little gold ring which most tribes did not know the significance of let alone what a ring finger was, every finger was a ring finger.

He stashed it in his room, in his trunk under his clothes where no one would think to look then went to check on Toothless and Wodensfang. Something felt a little off. Toothless was making a soft whining sound that Hiccup hadn't noticed when he first entered and nosing softly at the ancient dragon, obviously trying to wake the little guy up.

"Toothless, let him sleep," Hiccup reprimanded, surprised by his dragon's actions but the Nightfury was of his own mind and warbled at Wodensfang then at Hiccup, his greengage eyes watery and fearful. Hiccup's chest tightened as he crossed the room to the two dragons. "Toothless, what's wrong? Woden? Wodensfang?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper. He carefully scooped up the ancient dragon and cradled him to his chest. He ran a finger along Wodensfang's tiny head, his heart racing at how cold the little creature was compared to not even an hour ago. "Woden?" he whispered again, his fear growing when he couldn't find a pulse anywhere along the dragon's wide neck. "Oh no…no, no, no… Gobber! GOBBER!" he screamed, hurrying out to his platform and looking toward the clubhouse where his friends were still partying and waiting for him. But despite all the festivities his father heard him and came rushing to him in long strides, reaching his hut before the other even made it to the first catwalk.

"Hiccup, what is it, what's wrong?" Stoick demanded, instantly falling to his knees when Hiccup knelt with the little bundle in his arms.

Toothless paced around them in tight circles, warbling worriedly, his tail whishing from side to side in agitation.

"I don't know," Hiccup said hurriedly as he laid Wodensfang onto the platform. "He's ice cold and I can't find a pulse. I don't think he's breathing."

"Dragons can hold their breath for a very long time," Stoick reasoned, studying the little dragon as well. "And it's still winter, he may have simply slipped back into hibernation."

Hiccup shook his head, unsure. Wodensfang had been awake for weeks now, since returning to the Edge. Why would he suddenly go back into hibernation? He sniffled and wiped at his eyes as he fought back tears.

"Hiccup," his father tried soothing him.

But in this case it wasn't him that soothed the young man. Gobber knelt next to Hiccup and gently took Wodensfang from him. The blacksmith had become very close to the ancient dragon and his worry was evident as he prodded and probed Wodensfang, searching and feeling everywhere for a pulse and listening very carefully for an intake of breath. After nearly ten minutes – he was very thorough due to a dragon's ability to slow their breathing and heartbeat when in hibernation – the verdict was announced. Wodensfang had passed away in his sleep, his body stiff with rigorous.

It broke Hiccup's heart. He didn't openly cry. He managed to hold himself together as his father and Gobber fashioned a small boat to send him off to Valhalla. Hiccup wasn't sure if dragons actually went to Valhalla but he hoped the Gods would be kind and reunite Wodensfang with his Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First and that wherever his next life took him he would be happy.


	95. Chapter 95

My Hiccup 95

Things took a wild turn when spring came. Hiccup was still coming to terms with Wodensfang's death and continually mulled over their last conversation. The truth was he never quite understood the ancient dragon. For some reason Woden always hinted at Hiccup becoming some sort of great king all due to finding a bunch of old items that supposedly belong to a long dead king yet for the most part didn't seem to have anything in common. It made no sense. Yes, Hiccup was the heir of the Hairy Hooligans and would one day be chief but there was no way he could ever be king of the entire Archipelago, he simply wasn't king material and besides, the Archipelago hadn't had a king in over a hundred years and none of tribes would ever willing serve a king again, and honestly Hiccup really couldn't blame them.

But he wasn't given much time to ponder those thoughts. With spring came new attacks from the Berserkers in an attempt to get their hands on the Dragon Eye. Each attack became more desperate, Dagur frustration becoming more and more evident but he was not willing to talk, seeming to blame Hiccup for all his woes. As a result, Hiccup put aside the work he had been doing on the water suit and helmet, losing some of his motivation in the face of Dagur's growing derangedness.

Then the world suddenly seemed to spin out of control when a new enemy appeared. Not only that but Dagur and Heather, or all people, had joined them. To say Hiccup was in shock was an understatement. He couldn't believe it. One, Dagur was never very good at teaming up with people and Hiccup was almost sure this was going to be a short term alliance, and two; Heather was supposed to be the Riders' friend, someone Hiccup had come to think of as a sister in many ways. But she wasn't Hiccup's sister, she was Dagur's sister and despite what Dagur had done to her adopted tribe blood seemed to be thicker than water. That hurt Hiccup. He had trusted her, or tried to, and cared very deeply for her so having her siding with the enemy it was like a slap to the face or a knife to the heart. It made even less sense than any crazy, half brain idea Dagur ever came up with. So to say Hiccup was a little depressed at losing a dear friend didn't even come close to how he was feeling. Usually he could figure out what to do. If Heather was being held against her wishes he could mount a rescue attempt but if she really wanted to be there…if she really wanted to be with Dagur, her flesh and blood…then who was he to stop her? He had many sleepless nights pondering that. At first he tried sleeping with Astrid either at his hut or hers but it seemed all that accomplished was to keep her up, too, which only served to make him feel even guiltier.

He tried talking it out with Toothless, who took it upon himself to keep Hiccup tucked next to him in an attempt to help his rider sleep, but not even the comforting warbles and full body rub offered any sound advice. Talking to the others was pointless, everyone was mad about Heather and really didn't want to talk about her unless it was about how they were going to string her up and let Barf and Belch play Heather piñata. Yep, that wasn't happening. They could try kidnapping her but, if what Fishlegs said was true, Dagur seemed very protective of her and Dagur wasn't usually protective of anyone but himself. It was one of those rare times that Hiccup really wanted to have a one on one talk with Dagur to find out just what was going on. But that was a no go as long as he was with this Ryker guy. It seemed Dagur had a new "brother".

Why did that suddenly bother him?

He never felt so lost before. But it seemed the hits just kept coming. After weeks of seeing Heather as their new enemy Astrid swooped in to save her from one of Toothless's plasma blasts, explaining in a rush that Heather wasn't their enemy but working undercover. Great, as if Hiccup didn't have enough to worry about. Heather was deep undercover, trying to get in good with Ryker and apparently reporting everything she found to Astrid. That brought a hollow feeling to Hiccup and for the first ever he pulled away from Astrid, looking at her with a mix of awe and fear and maybe just a little resentment much as he had when they were young, before they became friends. For the first while he couldn't even be in the same room with her. He tried to understand, he really did, but it hurt to know that she had lied to him and had kept such a big secret from him. He and Toothless had almost killed Heather. He felt guilty for ever thinking Heather would betray them but the truth was he really didn't know the girl as well as he sometimes liked to think. She was a Berserker after all and Dagur's sister.

It took time but eventually he was about to forgive Astrid but things remained a little distant between them as he was finally brought into the girls' little circle and given a complete rundown of what Heather was planning. It seemed Ryker wasn't the ringleader of the Hunters but rather someone named Viggo. Heather was determined to meet him and undermined his plans. It was ambitious and increasingly dangerous and again Hiccup wanted to pull her out but she was determined and so he let her be. He shouldn't have. Somehow her cover was blown. She and her dragon Windshear were captured and used as bait and Hiccup fell for it.

In his desperation to save Heather he had faced off with Viggo. It was a brief encounter lasted only a hand full of seconds if that. The man was unlike any Viking Hiccup had met before, well spoken, an air of royalty and obvious a high intelligence. He moved with calculating purpose, every word thought out, and eyes bright and taking in everything. Hiccup was taken back when he drew the canvas back and found him rather than Heather waiting for him. The man not only outsmarted him but also outmaneuvered him and stole the Dragon Eye as if taking a sweet from a defenseless child, using the venom of the Fear Dragon to freeze him and Toothless long enough to take it out of his saddlebag. Hiccup had never felt so defenseless or useless in his life. There was nothing he could do to stop Viggo and he couldn't retrieve the Eye either. Viggo seemed prepared for just about anything he tried to do.

That had been weeks ago and since then the Hunters' ships were next to impossible to get close to. They unleashed an arsenal of arrows at any dragon that neared them. Retrieving the Eye would not be easy and after Heather disappearing yet again and Hookfang and Stormfly being hurt in the last attempt, Hiccup decided it best that they stop until the Hunters let their guard down a little more.

Hiccup did his best not to think about the Eye or what Viggo and Ryker were doing with it. Hunting dragons no doubt. Luckily Viggo only got the lenses that were already installed in the Eye and not all of them. There were six hidden in a trunk under Hiccup's bed where even the other riders didn't know. He was considering building a secret box into one of his walls with a hidden door but had yet to find the motivation to do so. His emotions just kept running wild. So rather than doing anything productive he and Toothless were investigating an island far from where the Hunters were last spotted. It was one of the last islands Fishlegs had managed to write down before the whole Viggo fiasco. Hiccup opted to go alone so he could clear his head and get away from some of the bickering that seemed to have become common place the last few weeks.

Toothless followed close behind, warbling softly as Hiccup slowly strode through the foliage, no real direction set in mind. They wandered around for hours, just the two of them just like old times before all of Berk learned about Hiccup's ability to train dragons. They spotted numerous dragons they had never seen before and quietly observed them. Lunch was a simple fish each but Hiccup only ate half of his before giving the rest away to a few curious hatchlings that came sniffing for a free meal. He actually smiled for the first time in days as he gently stroked the back of the head of one. Now this was something he loved, discovering a new breed of dragon, one that seemed to have never met a human before and were unafraid. Unfortunately, their mamas might have known a little too much about bad humans like the Hunters.

He was laughing and bouncing light with his knife, making the hatchling chase after it before rewarding them with chunks of fish. Toothless simply chomped away on his fish and grumbled under his breath, clearly not happy with Hiccup giving away perfectly good fish. That was when the attack happened. Hiccup had moved away from Toothless and absently picked up one of the hatchlings and gave it a cuddle, ignoring every dragon training rule he had ever made; never cuddle an unknown hatchling, their mamas don't take too kindly to it. The attack happened so fast that Hiccup barely had time to throw up a hand to protect his face. The dragons weren't that big. They were definitely the strangest looking dragons he had ever seen with furry bodies and large wings but appeared to be no larger than Hiccup himself. They lashed out, claws tearing into Hiccup's arm before biting him.

"Hey!" the youth yelled, back peddling in surprise as two more of the creatures jumped on him, knocking him to the ground as they bit deeply into his arms and bad leg. Toothless let out a roar and knocked them away, not daring to fire at the smaller dragons for fear of harming Hiccup. Once they were off Hiccup, the boy quickly climbed onto Toothless's saddle. "Thanks, bud," he breathed as they took to the air. His bracers had protected his forearms but his upper arms, just approve the elbows had received rather nasty looking bites. They itched but not too bad. But it was getting late and when there are dragons angry at you it's best to leave them well enough alone. They flew home, Hiccup dismissing what had happened and while sore, feeling better than he had in weeks.

For the first time in several months it was Hiccup regaling his friends with his and Toothless's adventure. "You should have seen them, they had these funny little faces…sort of like in Old Wrinkly's stories from his time as a soldier battling the Romans. You remember Fishlegs, he said the twins looked a lot like them." His eyes widened and he buttoned his mouth close when he realized what he said. He shot the twins a guilty look but they seemed more interested in the story than the comparison.

Fishlegs's brows furrowed in deep concentration. "Monkeys?"

"Yes!" Hiccup chirped. "Monkeys. Like weird looking monkeys with dragon wings. I've never seen anything like them. The hatchlings were like any other hatchling, playful, curious and sweet but I was an idiot…"

"And tried to adopt one," Snotlout interrupted with a scowl. "Geez, Hiccup, you'd adopt every dragon you see if you could. Can you for once NOT try petting one? One of these days your hand's not going to be fast enough and you'll have a hook to go along with the peg leg. What? You're all thinking it, too. I'm just smart enough to voice it." He rolled his eyes before looking at his cousin head on. "Not every dragon is trainable. Just look at you. If I didn't know better I'd have thought Dagur handed your ass to you. That shiner sure is impressive."

"Shiner?" Hiccup asked perplexed. He looked to the others in confusion. "I didn't get hit in the face."

"You sure?" Tuffnut questioned, a finger to his chin as he looked Hiccup's face over. "Cause that might be the biggest bruise I've seen in a while. I mean that's bigger than any Ruff has ever given me and well…she likes to leave big bruises."

"That I do," Ruffnut chirped, yanking her brother's shirt up to show off the most recent one to his stomach which was the perfect size of her fist. "I'm trying to see just how black it'll get."

"Ugh," Astrid mumbled with a sigh of distain. Her bright blue eyes focused on Hiccup's swollen face. "Maybe when they knocked you down? You might not have noticed if your adrenaline was pumping, but your face is sporting a whooper of a bruise."

Hiccup touched one side of his face. It felt a little puffy and numb, not tender as he would have expected. He tried feeling around with his tongue on the inside and sure enough even the inside felt a little odd. Strange how he hadn't noticed until his friends pointed it out to him. "I just I must have," he reasoned. It was possible he bumped the side of his face when he fell back. He didn't remember doing it but stranger things have happened. He chose not to worry about it. It didn't hurt and a bruise would heal with time.

He flexed his fingers as he climbed into bed later that night. They felt strange, tingling as if they were asleep. He glanced at them under the candle light and was surprised to see they had a purple ting, as if they were bruised as well, but they didn't hurt. Frowning, he brushed it off. They most likely got injured in the attack. It wasn't as if he had never hurt himself before trying to tame a dragon; his body was littered in old scars from bites and scratches from training dragons. Bruises were nothing to get worked up about. Although the back of his arms, just above his elbows were still itchy and tender. He tried to see what the problem was – no doubt where the odd looking dragons had bit into him – but it was a bad angle and all he felt were raised welts. That was to be expected after a dragon bite so he ignored them as well, bid Toothless goodnight then blew out the lantern on his nightstand.

The night turned out to be a restless one. Hiccup twisted and turned, subconsciously scratching at his arms and bad leg until exhaustion finally took hold of him and he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

. . .

It was Tuffnut's turn to make breakfast and it was one of those things he put his whole heart into. Chicken followed him as he moved from the prep table to the hearth and back again adding fresh berries to the bubbling oatmeal. He hummed softly while he worked, a new little melody he had been working on for several days now but had yet to come up with lyrics for it. He was tempted to break into Hiccup hut again and take a peek at his journal. There were always some pretty cool song ideas hidden within the pages…not that he would ever admit to anyone – let alone Hiccup – that he was stealing his song ideas from his leader's person journals. Oh no, that would go beyond his usual Lokiing and most likely get him shunned by Hiccup and his the heir's current mood that was not something he was willing to deal with. A moping Hiccup, okay, he could with that. An upset Hiccup, eh…not so bad, Tuffnut would stay out of his way. But a mad Hiccup stomping around and doing a surprisingly impressive impression of Stoick the Vast, well that was when any smart Thornston took to the skies and went into hiding. Honestly, there were days Hiccup could be scarier that Stoick and that was not an easy feat, especially when the person doing it was less than a third the size of the Hooligan chieftain. Maybe it was because in Hiccup's case he could stick a pack of dragons on you without so much as blinking or even meaning to.

Yep, that must be it. So sneaking into his friend's hut was a no go until Hiccup calmed down, forgot about the stupid Dragon Eye, and went back to his usual Princess Outpost. He snicker at that thought as he debated whether or he and Ruffnut could once again overthrow the island and make Hiccup serve them again. Hiccup was always happiest when caring for dragons and if Tuffnut could take away all of his friends other numerous duties and responsibilities for a while than taking control of the island was well worth the effort. But how? It was unlikely there was any other naming stone on the island that Meatlug hadn't eaten yet. No, this time he might need a little more help than his sister. It would have to be a team effort so that no one spoiled it.

The other riders began wandering in as he set the table and filled bowls with oatmeal. Ruffnut, who had decided she needed a bath, mumbled a greeting as she loaded the table with fruit she had picked along her way back to post. Her long hair was loose and hanging below her hips. She helped hand out some bowls before plopping down in her seat and spooning the oatmeal in her mouth.

Fishlegs sat across from her, chattering excitedly about the new dragons Hiccup had discovered. He had the day planned. He and Hiccup would go back to the island document the new species. Of course they were not make contact this time, just observe and write about them in the Book of Dragons. "It would be like the good old days," he gushed as he recounted how he and Hiccup would spend so much time learning about new dragons together before the Dragon Hunters made it too dangerous. "Just me and Hiccup exploring. I'm so excited!"

Snotlout rolled his eyes and shook his head. "If it up to the two of you you'd be exploring the entire world for dragons."

"So?" Fishlegs countered, not seeing what was so wrong with that.

The dark haired youth eyed him for a moment before sitting back and throwing an arm over the back of his chair. "Don't get me wrong, Fishy, if you and Hiccup want to explore the world I'm all for it. He'll be gone and I'll become chief in his stead. So win-win, but then Astrid would tag along because she's the only one who can knock any sense into him. And then the twins will follow just for the chance to Loki all sorts of new people and then Stoick would send me along to keep you all out of trouble."

"Which you normally cause," the larger boy pointed out.

"Hey, someone has to keep this group lively," Snotlout retorted.

"That's our job!" Ruffnut objected, clearly offended that anyone could make their little group livelier than her and her brother.

"Yeah! Wait, we have a job? I quit!" Tuffnut bellowed, placing the last bowl on the table then folding his arms across his chest with a pout. "I agreed to cooking twice a week, everything else is up for debate."

His twin groaned and covered her face. "Bro…you don't get it. Chaos and Carnage, that's what we do."

"Oh…then I'm in."

Fishlegs shook his head in bemusement. "I highly doubt Hiccup would go much further than we already have. I mean sooner or later we're going to come to the edge of the world. I mean even America has to end at some point. What?" Everyone glared at him. To most of the gang America was still a land of myth, a place only seen by very few including Fishlegs and Hiccup when they and Camicazi were kidnapped by Norbert the Nutjob, but that was a very long time ago. "You know what? I bet there's dragons there and Hiccup WILL want to go back to find them."

"I am not going to some fairy tale land," Snotlout snorted, digging into his food.

"We in!" Tuffnut chirped, sitting next to his sister.

"Yeah, crazy new lands with even crazier people are totally our thing. When are we leaving?" Ruffnut added in sudden excitement.

Fishlegs gaped at them in disbelief. "We're not…"

"Morning," Astrid called as she strolled in, wide awake and bushy tailed meaning she and Stormfly had just returned from their morning flight. She popped down in her seat and began eating, clearing hungry from her workout. After a few minutes she gaze wandered from her food to the empty seat at the head of the table. Licking her lips she straightened. "Where's Hiccup?" she asked with mild concern.

Now that Tuffnut thought about it Hiccup was usually the first one – aside from Astrid – awake and going about his morning duties; making sure the Night Terrors were at their post and fed, checking the perimeter to make sure their defenses had not been disturbed and then the fishing nets to ensure there was enough fish for their dragons. Then he would usually come to the Club House and help whoever was on breakfast duty by setting the table or gather wood and supplies. It was unlike him to not make an appearance before anyone else. A small knot of worry twisted Tuffnut's stomach but he tried to ignore it. "Maybe he had a little too much excitement discovering those dragons yesterday," he offered with a shrug. But he couldn't take another bite of his oatmeal. Hiccup may be exhausted but Toothless would have been there by now for breakfast.

"Or maybe he decided to go investigate those dragons on his own again," Snotlout teased, poking fun at Fishlegs. "After all how often to you see monkey looking dragons?"

Fishlegs's lips drooped into a frown and he looked to Astrid for confirmation.

Her eyes narrowed with suspicion. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand then stood, pushing her chair out from behind her. "He wouldn't take off without telling someone."

"He always takes off without telling someone," Snotlout countered but he stood as well, a hint of worry marring his dark gaze. Regardless what he said he worried about his cousin and if Astrid thought something was wrong then he would follow her lead.

Breakfast was forgotten as the young adults left the Club House and made their way along the catwalks and rope bridges until they reached Hiccup's hut. The door was still firmly shut. Astrid gave it a firm rap, waited before doing it a second time, and then lifted it open. Inside was dark and cool, everything still and only the soft sound of grumbling coming from the loft above. The gang looked at one another in surprise. Hiccup never slept in and certainly not Toothless, the Nightfury was up at the crack of dawn and always woke Hiccup up for their morning flight and early breakfast.

Astrid climbed up the latter to the loft, the other following close behind, and even though she knew from the snores Hiccup and Toothless were still asleep she was a little taken back at the sight of them. Toothless was curled on his side, eyes closed and tongue lolling out, his paws twitching and a low grumble rumbling through him. Across from him Hiccup lay on his side on his bed mumbling softly as well. Astrid went to him. She touched his head. It was warm, very warm. Then she lit the lantern at his bed side and couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her. The bruise that had covered nearly one side of his face had worsened and now seemed to cover his whole face and arms, as if he had had some sort of allegoric reaction to something. She pulled back the blanket to see just how bad it was. His whole body appeared purple and swollen.

"What the Hel?" Snotlout asked, peering around her.

Fishlegs shuffled around the bed to the other side while Astrid tried waking Hiccup. His keen eyes inspected every inch of his friend before stopping Astrid from shaking the auburn haired youth. "Wait, look at this. There's something in his arm," he said, crouching down to inspect a rather large welt that appeared to have two hard whiteheads that weren't whiteheads but born or… "Teeth?" Fishlegs murmured more to himself than the other. He carefully probed the welt, debating if the liquid should be drained or left alone.

"What do you mean 'teeth'?" Snotlout questioned, obviously thinking Fishlegs had lost his mind.

"I mean they are teeth imbedded in his arm with a black sort of welt surrounded them." Fishlegs stood and looked at Astrid with growing worry. "Didn't Hiccup say he was bitten by those dragons?"

She nodded, her eyes widening at the unspoken possibilities. "You don't think…"

It was his turn to nod. "Yeah, I think he's been poisoned or…we found a dragon he's allergic to."

"Oh, isn't that just wonderful," Snotlout grumbled, throwing up his hands. "Our Dragon Conqueror is allergic to a dragon. What about Toothless? Is he allergic, too?"

Fishlegs frowned and glared at the other boy. "I highly doubt it…which means we're dealing with a poison of some kind but if we don't know what species of dragon we're dealing with let alone the island Hiccup found them on then how do we cure them?"

"Gothi would know," Astrid said curtly, already heading for the latter. "You guys keep an eye on them. Try and wake Hiccup up and get some water and food in him. Same for Toothless. I'll be back as fast as I can." She was calling for Stormfly and gone before anyone could object. The four remaining riders looked from Hiccup to Toothless with a mix of worry and fear, no one knowing exactly what they were dealing with or the danger Hiccup had unconsciously unleashed upon them.


	96. Chapter 96

My Hiccup 96

Patience was not something Snotlout was really any good at. He paced Hiccup's room, alternating between checking Toothless and his cousin while the twins went about fetching water. They were taking forever. Knowing those muttonheads they probably forgot what they were supposed to do and were chasing after that stupid chicken of theirs. Fishlegs had his nose buried in the Book of Dragons, certain there had to be something, anything about the species Hiccup had described when not trying to force a little broth or what little water Hiccup had in a pig skin on his desk. Other than a few sips it seemed as if nothing was working. Hiccup was still out cold, swollen like a blowfish and a sickly purple. Toothless looked much better, but then he was a dragon and black as night. He had similar welts but they didn't seem half as bad. Snotlout wanted to cut into one of the welts and remove the teeth but Fishlegs had a near panic attack at the very idea.

"What if it's contagious?" Fishlegs argued as he carefully smear salve over Hiccup's arms and legs in hopes of taking down swelling and getting some of his friend's regular color back. He shook his head and wrapped clean white cotton over the welts. "Until Gothi gets here we just need to keep his temperature down and try giving him some water. Same with Toothless." He nodded to himself as he worked, content he was doing the right thing regardless but his worry was growing and he feared Hiccup's throat might be swollen as well which would explain why he was having trouble swallowing.

Their young leader had woken up a few times but only mumbled a few words before passing out once more. He didn't seem to know where he was or who was caring for him. The only thing he ever said that was clear was when he called for Toothless or his father. Fishlegs adjusted the cloth over his friend's head and tutted to himself. "I think he's getting worse."

"You think?" Snotlout snapped, resuming his pacing. "Astrid's been gone hours. It takes nearly an entire day to get to Berk and another to get back. He might not survive that long."

"We don't know what this is, Snotlout. It might just be an allergy and go away." But he didn't sound too convincing.

"Sure, with how many teeth in him. And an allergy would affect Toothless in the same way. I say we raid the Hunters' ship and steal back the Dragon Eye and find a cure. It'll be faster than waiting for that old woman to get here. And you know just as well as I do she'll take one look at him and send us searching for ingredients anyway so why not get a head start?" Snotlout reasoned, a plan forming in his mind. If anyone knew what type of dragons bit Hiccup and Toothless it was the Hunters and they no doubt already had a cure just in case any of them were attacked.

Fishlegs cowered back at the idea. "I don't know…I mean if we go after the Hunters who's going to watch over Hiccup? Tuffnut's getting good with medicine but…"

Snotlout shook his head. "We'll need them to cause a distraction while we raid the ship. We'll just post a few Night Terrors around. Hiccup will be fine. We'll be gone an hour, two tops. We'll be in and out before the Hunters even know what hit them."

Yeah, that was the plan and at first it seemed to be working greatly. The riders and their dragons shot out of the sky at such speed and with an onslaught of fire power that the Hunters had to scramble to return fire. But Snotlout wasn't exactly the leader the other riders were used to. He shouted out orders and while Fishlegs tried to follow them the twins utterly ignored him in favor of doing their own thing and it wasn't long before things began to fall apart and chaos – not the chaos Snotlout had been hoping for – ensued. The Hunters seemed to focus their fire on the twins who were naturally doing the most damage. Ruffnut was thrown from Barf and Fishlegs and Meatlug swooped down to catch her before she hit the deck but all three were ensnared in a net moments later. Tuffnut took charge of the Zippleback and yelled a war cry, determined to get his sister back which caused them to get too close and be shot down, leaving Snotlout with the decision of either trying to save his friends or retreating and returning to an ill and possible dying Hiccup and equally sick Toothless, something he knew he couldn't deal with on his own. They needed medicine and the Hunters were the only ones likely to have a cure for whatever venom was pumping through Hiccup and Toothless. So he and Hookfang sped at the ship, firing at the nets and Hunters, hoping that they alone could save the others…only to find themselves caught in a net moments later and dragged down to the deck where crossbows were aimed at their heads and Dagur the Deranged and Ryker stood over them, leering, triumphant grins plastered on their smug faces.

The riders were separated from their dragons and once again found themselves thrown in a cell while their dragons were locked away further down the long corridor. Fishlegs was beside himself with worry and for once it wasn't just for his precious Meatlug. He paced the cell, one wall to the other, his hands knotting in front of him. "I knew this was a bad idea. I told you it was a bad idea. We shouldn't be here, Snotlout. We should be at Dragon's Edge with Hiccup. He's going to be so mad when he finds out. Astrid is going to be mad. She's going to kill us if anything happens to Hiccup! This was a stupid, stupid plan."

"I'd say," Tuffnut agreed as he leaned against the wall and watched Fishlegs pace. "We should have left the guppy at home and blasted the ships out of the water then picked through the wreckage."

"Yeah! Now that would have been fun," Ruffnut agreed. "This sucks…again. You know they should just put our name over the door or something. I swear this is the same cell as last time. I hope we're not making a habit out of this."

A snort answered her but it was none of the boys in the cell with her. "Out of being idiots or being caught?" Dagur asked as he strolled up to their cell. He cocked one hip and studied the group for a few long moments. "Don't tell me my brother is letting you fools conduct attacks on your own, at least not without Astrid to babysit you."

Fishlegs opened his mouth to answer but Ryker showed up at that moment with a deep scowl, obviously not in a happy mood whatsoever. "Viggo wants to see the lot of you," he growled. "I suggest you answer his questions without a fuss or I'm throwing each of you overboard and your little friend, Heather isn't here to convince me otherwise this time."

Fishlegs and the twins gulped in fear while Snotlout looked unconvinced. Nonetheless he followed the others as they were led through the ship, a contingent of guards flanking them, and then across a gangplank to another, larger ship, obviously the flag ship of the Hunters. They continued onward until they reached what appeared to be the captain's quarters and filed in, the guards remaining at the door while Ryker ordered the teens inside. Dagur took up the rear and followed them inside.

The room was surprisingly large considering it was a ship and the riders immediately felt out of their depth when the saw the dark haired man sitting calmly behind a table seemingly reading a map. None of them had seen Viggo only heard stories of him from Hiccup who really only met the man for a few minutes but had nothing good to say about him. He was a powerful, commanding figure that made each of the riders look nervously at each other. The man didn't acknowledge them, didn't even look up for several long minutes as he stared down at the map. When he did speak it was calm, precise and straight to the point.

"Might I ask the purpose of this attack?" Viggo asked, his gaze never shifting from his map.

Tuffnut elbowed Snotlout who at that moment served as their leader. "Ah…" Snotlout began, shifting nervously. Had this been an Outcast or a regular man he would have happily taunted him or made some snappy remark but the fact that the man saw no need to look at them or acknowledge any of them individually was a little unsettling. "Well…um…you see…"

Dark brown eyes gazed at him and Snotlout's voice caught in his throat. Okay, this man was even more frightening than Alvin the Treacherous.

"Perhaps someone who can articulate their words?" Viggo asked but there was no mirth or emotion in voice or expression. His face seemed utterly void of emotion.

Tuffnut tried next. "You see, we sort of…you know…well we…" But even he fell silent when the man looked at him.

Viggo studied them for a moment before sitting back and frowning. "Where is your leader? Where is Hiccup Haddock the Third?"

Fishlegs swallowed and stepped forward. "He was attacked by something. We came here to find medicine and maybe information on what it might have been," he said hurriedly, his words bunching together as Viggo turned to him. He wet his lips and bit back his fear. "His skin is all purple like one big bruise but covering most of his body. It's swollen and puffy with these welts covering over teeth…he has at least two sets of teeth in his arms. He told us about finding this new species of dragon while exploring a new island with Toothless – Toothless was bitten, too but he doesn't seem as bad as Hiccup. Please, we need your help. He said they looked like a…a monkey-lizard-dragon hybrid. I can't think of the name but his grandfather used to tell us stories about them when we were little." He suddenly fell silent and stared at his feet, feeling as if he may have said too much but for once his friends weren't yelling at him. They seemed just as scared and nervous as he was.

The chieftain of the Hunters sat silently for a long time as he digested everything Fishlegs just told him. Even Ryker seemed a little surprised and went to his brother, a large hand falling on the younger man's shoulder. "Vampire Spydragon?" he remarked, knowing the species well.

"It would appear," Viggo agreed, his voice low as he considered the boy's words. "But I won't know for certain until I've seen the Haddock boy."

"It may be the nest we've been after," Ryker said, a little smirk lifting the corners of his mouth. "This could prove useful."

His brother nodded. "Indeed." He straightened and studied the young adults before him. "I suggest next time you need help you simply ask. I am more than happy to help young Mr. Haddock…but there are conditions…"

"I knew it!" Ruffnut groaned, rolling her eyes and folding her arms under her breasts. Dagur elbowed her to be quiet but she only gave him a glare in response before noting the tension in his back and way he glanced at her, as if he might actually be concerned about what Fishlegs had just said. Not one else seemed to notice, certainly not either Viggo or Ryker.

Viggo's dark gaze swept over each rider. "You will surrender your little stronghold…"

"What?"

"No!"

"You can't be serious!"

The riders all yelled at once. Viggo raised a hand to silence them. "Decide amongst yourselves what is more important; a silly little island or the life of your friend and future chief? I have the cure you're searching for but I am not giving it to you freely."

Ryker grinned broadly at the riders as he stood next to his brother.

Viggo sat back as the riders grumbled to each other. Fishlegs was nodding eagerly, ready to give just about anything to save Hiccup but the others seemed a little more reluctant, especially the twins who had already given up the island once to their friends.

"How about I sweeten the pot?" Viggo offered. He leaned his elbows on the table and steepled his fingers together. Once he had the riders' attention again he used his two index fingers to point at them. "Give me the island and not only will I help your friend but I'll let you keep your dragons."

The teens fell silent as if they had forgotten their dragons were also on the line. One by one they agreed to Viggo's terms with no more fuss or arguments.

Viggo nodded in satisfaction. "Excellent. You'll return to your cell until we reach the island then you and your dragons will be moved to…what was it you called them, Dagur? Ah, yes, your dragon kennels until Hiccup and his Nightfury are fit for travel. Then I want the lot of you off my new base of operations. Is that understood?"

The riders grumbled but agreed. Not one of them were willing to risk their dragon or Hiccup. They went back to Ryker's ship and into their cell without argument or fight only Dagur hung back, leaving the riders to Ryker and the guards.

"You're really going to help him?" he asked, a little confused as to why the Hunters would bother helping an enemy.

The older chief only hummed as he went back to his map.

"Why?" Dagur pressed on. "They're our enemy. Hiccup can speak to dragons. He can take control them and turn them against you."

"There are few Dragon Whisperers left in this world, Dagur. Allowing one to die would be a terrible crime, even if it is Hiccup Haddock." Viggo glanced up at Dagur, a brow raised in question. "I thought you would be happy I'm so willing to save your brother."

Dagur gave a huff. "There's a catch. There's always a catch."

An understanding smile lit Viggo's face. "Of course there's a catch. Hiccup was bitten by Vampire Spydragons. Their teeth work like a tracking device. They leave them in their victims to hunt them down and eat them at a later date. The venom weakens the victim so that they can't run or fight. Your brother must have really upset a nest to have been bitten more than once. Right now he and his dragon are sitting targets for them and I have spent a long time trying to capture this particular breed of dragon. They are worth a small fortune of the weapons market and Hiccup is about to hand over a small nest of them." His smile grew. "That's rather gracious of him, don't you think?"

The Berserker looked a little perplex. "But you're going to cure him, right?"

"After I have what I want," Viggo assured.


	97. Chapter 97

My Hiccup 97

Hiccup work up hungry and thirsty, feeling both flushed and feverish. He knew he was sick before he even sat up and mumbled pathetically for Toothless. He needed Gothi. He needed Toothless to go get Astrid so she could go to Berk and get medicine. This wasn't his normal cold. He knew that the moment he tried to move. His arms felt numb, so did one leg and his vision was blurred. He should have known when he went to bed that something wasn't right but he let his pride get the best of him. Pressing the butt of his hands to his eyes he tried to focus. Okay, he had limited movement. His hands were swollen and numb but they still worked. His legs were the same, numb but he could still move them and after a little struggle with his bed covers he was to slide them over the edge of the bed and sit up. That may not have been such a good idea. His vision swam and head pounded and he immediately wanted to vomit everything in his stomach.

"Oh sweet Thor," he moaned. "Bud? Toothless…I need Astrid…or Fishlegs. Can you…" He covered his mouth to keep his stomach emptying all over the floor. Where was his waste basket? It passed after a few minutes and he was able to take a deep breath without retching. Toothless hadn't come to him like he usually did. "Toothless?"

Peering through heavily hooded eyes he spotted the familiar black mass of his best friend lying on his nest on the other side of the loft. The Nightfury didn't even lift his head.

With a groan, Hiccup got to his feet and slowly made his way to Toothless. "Oh don't tell me you're sick, too," he moaned, hating when his dragon got sick. Dragons responded differently than humans to poisons and cures. Whatever those dragons where that they discover yesterday sure packed a punched. Hopefully their poison wasn't deadly. Although numb, Hiccup still ran one hand over Toothless's head. His dragon was sweaty and far warmer than he should be. "I'm so sorry, Toothless. I should have listened to you and left those babies alone."

He would have cuddled next to his dragon but the door to his hut suddenly opened bringing with it a rush of relief. "Astrid?" he called, peering over the edge of the loft toward the door. His vision blurred and all he could make out was the silhouette of someone considerably larger built that Astrid. "Fishlegs?" He blinked and listened to the heavy footsteps. There was more than one person. "Guys?"

He moved closer to the ledge of the loft and tried to get a better view of who had entered the hut. "This isn't funny, guys. I think Toothless and I might have been poisoned and before you start with the 'I told you so' Snotlout, I completely agree. I need to start being…ah!" He misjudged his step and found himself toppling over the edge of the loft. He gave a startled cry and threw one arm back in hopes of grabbing something to stop his fall.

"Hiccup!" a surprised cry met his.

Pain raced up Hiccup's arm to his shoulder as a large hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him back into a warm, armor clad body. He panted at the sudden exhilaration, the thought of falling ten feet in his condition spooking Hiccup. He stood still against his savior as he his mind swirled and vision swam until he finally got his bearings and was able to look up at the man holding him. "Dagur!" he gasped in surprise, immediately pulling away only to be yanked back and suddenly scooped up like an infant and carried back to his bed.

"Geez, brother, when your friends said you were sick they didn't mention suicidal," Dagur scoffed as he laid Hiccup back in his bed and covered him up.

"I'm not…what are you doing here? What do you mean my friends said I was sick? Where are they? If you hurt them…" Hiccup began, his head beginning to feel worse after his near fatal fall.

Dagur rolled his eyes as he stood up. "Do you ever shut up and simply say thank you?"

"Thank you. Now where are the other riders?"

The Berserker sighed and placed a hand on Hiccup's forehead. "Is it normal for him to be burning up like this?" he asked someone behind him.

Hiccup strained to see but exhaustion was tugging at his mind and against his will he found his eyes closing. Another hand touched his forehead, this one much cooler than Dagur's and almost comforting. The coolness felt so much nicer than heat. He leaned into it.

"Without immediate treatment, yes," a familiar voice answered but Hiccup couldn't recognize it. He had heard it before, that soft alto the spoke with a high level of intelligence. Someone he had only heard speak one time but could forget even if he couldn't place it. "We'll need to cool him down before I can treat the poison. If he overheats while I'm working he could end up having a seizure."

"What about the Nightfury?" another voice asked.

"Leave it. Dragons have a natural ability to fight the poison. It'll just sleep while the poison runs its course. Have it thrown in a cage so that the Spydragons can't actually reach it."

Hiccup didn't like the sound of that one bit and he fought to remain conscious and open his eyes. "Toothless…" he moaned, struggling to sit up. "No…no, Toothless."

Firm hands pushed him back down and he was too weak to fight them. For the next few minutes all he could do was lay there and listen as the three men spoke over him. He took that time to gather his strength and try to make sense of what was going on. They must have thought he passed out because the hand that had been holding him down disappeared and a wet cloth was put over his head to combat his fever. That was a little comfort as he listened carefully to the men. Dagur was unmistakeable as was Ryker, whose voice grind against Hiccup's nerves almost as much as the Berserker's. The third voice took a little longer to identify but it seemed Ryker was going to be of some help when he suddenly spoke his brother's name.

Hiccup had only met Viggo once and that was all it took to make him not like the man. He strained to listen to them speak as the men moved away from his bed. Very slowly, very quietly, he rolled onto his side and watched them through his blurred vision. Their backs were to him. If he was going to try to escape and find the others he would have to do it now. But that meant leaving Toothless behind which he dreaded the thought of ever doing. He was at war with himself but in the end he had no choice. He couldn't fight the Hunters on his own. He needed help and if Toothless was out cold and too sick then he had to find the riders.

As quietly as possible, thankful he had slept with his prosthetic on the night before and that no one else had thought to remove it, he slipped out of his bed and tried to walk toward the ladder to the main floor. It was more of a limp and hobble than a quiet tip toe. Ryker was on him immediately, lifting him as if he weighed nothing at all. One huge muscular arm wrapped around Hiccup's waist and plucked him off the ground. Hiccup kicked and yelled, his hands clawing at the man's arm but it did no good. Ryker took him right back to his bed and threw him on it as if he were a rag doll. The boy gave a cry but he was surprised when Dagur suddenly snapped at Ryker.

"Hurt him again and I'll rip out your spleen!" the Berserker snapped, stepping in between Ryker and Hiccup. "Hiccup belongs to me!"

"I belong to no one!" Hiccup shouted back but that only brought pain to his head and he grasped it as he fought back a groan. He would not show weakness in front of the Hunters.

"Of course not," Viggo's oddly soothing voice answered. He stepped past the other two men and knelt before Hiccup, looking his over with the eyes of a Healer. It took Hiccup by surprise and he shuffled back on the bed a bit. "Your friends were right to come to me."

"What are you talking about? They would never…"

Viggo smiled gently and placed a hand on the Hooligan's heir in an almost fatherly gesture. "No, they didn't exactly ask for help but tried stealing a cure from me. They only asked after they were captured."

Confusion filled Hiccup's face. "I don't understand. What's wrong with me?"

The Dragon Hunter chieftain studied him for another moment or two before answering. "You were attacked by Vampire Spydragons. Their venom is running havoc through your body and your dragon's. I'm here to help."

"But why?" Hiccup insisted, not understanding why Viggo would be so eager to help him.

Viggo's smile grew. "Because you, Hiccup Haddock the Third, are going to help me capture some of the most elusive dragons in all of the Archipelago. And as payment I will cure you and your dragon."

The boy shook his head. "I'd rather die."

Ryker gave a snort. "That could be arranged," he threatened as he drew his sword.

Dagur glared at him, his hand on the hilt of his own sword.

Viggo paid them no mind as he met Hiccup's fevered gaze. "I'm afraid, Hiccup, that you really have no say in this." He stabbed a small dart into Hiccup's arm, administering a drug that quickly took old and knocked the youth out. Very carefully and gently, Viggo lowered the boy back onto the bed. He placed the cool cloth back on Hiccup's forehead. Then he stood and addressed his brother and Dagur. "Make sure the riders and their dragons are locked securely in the kennels and placed guards with them."

"What about my brother?" Dagur demanded, his gaze shifting to Hiccup's unconscious form.

Viggo let out an annoyed sigh. "I will keep my word, Dagur. He will cured once I have what I want. But not here." He tapped his chin thoughtfully before glancing back at Hiccup. "There's a small island not far from here. We'll take Hiccup and his dragon there and place them in a clearing where there will be few places for the Spydragons to hide. Is there something wrong, Dagur?"

The Berserker chief's gaze darted from the older chieftain to Hiccup's still form and back. "And if they kill him?" he asked, trying to sound as if he didn't care but failing miserably.

"I told you I will not allow a Dragon Whisperer to die," Viggo assured, patting Dagur on the shoulder as he strolled passed to see just how bad off Toothless was. "I will have enough men close at hand to take down the dragons before they even reach your brother. The two of you will be fighting each once more before the end of the week." He hummed softly to himself as he set about checking how many teeth were imbedded within the Nightfury. He would look Hiccup over once he had the youth transferred onto his ship and prepare him for the Spydragons. Having serrated teeth dig into you was painful but not nearly as bad as when they were pulled out. Hiccup was finally going to pay a painful price for his love of dragons.

Dagur was confused. "So you're just going to let him them once you have these Spydragons?" he asked, not quite sure if he understood the plan correctly. He gave a little laugh. "That…that makes no sense. They our enemies. I mean, that's just asking Hiccup to try and steal the Dragon Eye back. Unless you want him to steal the Eye, which would crazy, I mean like beyond me crazy and…"

"Dagur…" Viggo soothed, frowning at the welts on the dragon. There was a thin film of gel coating the scales, a sure sign of a sick dragon. In this condition even the pelt was worthless. But a Nightfury was a small price to pay to get his hands on a nest of Spydragons. He stood and turned toward Dagur. "Do you really think I'm going to let something as rare as a Dragon Whisperer go? Hiccup is a clever boy. Someone of his resourcefulness could be useful in the future."

That didn't help clear anything up. "So you're to set him free."

Viggo chuckled and shook his head in bemusement. Dagur was such a simpleton. "No, I'm going to give him the illusion of freedom but in the end he's going to be serving me." He waved Dagur off as he returned to Hiccup's unconscious form. "Now how you and your men make sure his friends are comfortable and out of the way. I don't want them knowing their leader is being relocated to my ship. Soon Hiccup and his little dragon riders are going to be working for us."

Dagur glowered at him. He didn't like Viggo Grimborn. He didn't like the way the man made feel like a child rather than the great leader of the Berserker tribe that he was. And after what happened with Heather…well Dagur was really questioning his position amongst the Hunters and if he had made the right decision by allying himself and his armada with them. Sure the Hunters had cool weapons and an uncanny knowledge of dragons that rivaled even Hiccup's but now Dagur had to trust Viggo to not only heal his brother but protect him from some strange Vampire Spydragon – do they actually drink blood or was the name due to their appearance – and then let him go. Trust was not something Dagur gave out freely but this was even more than he could take. He hesitated at the ladder before going down to the main floor.

"You know, I've known Hiccup since pretty much the day he was born," he began, feeling a little odd about leaving Hiccup alone with Viggo. "We may not be related but he is my brother."

"Then why treat him as an enemy?" Viggo asked, having already heard Dagur rant about Hiccup on previous occasions."

Dagur's frown deepened and he glared at the Nightfury. "Because of that. Because he chose a dragon over me," he said, pointing a finger at Toothless with a low snarl. "Why? What's so special about a stupid Nightfury? What can it give him that I can't?"

Viggo rolled his eyes as he changed the cloth on Hiccup's forehead. "Perhaps the best way to understand Hiccup is to create your own bond with a dragon…preferably a common that isn't worth much. Or learn to hold your tongue and maybe Hiccup will explain it to you…in small words."

A low growl escaped Dagur but he bit his tongue and calmed himself. "They're not like a regular rider and dragon. They're something more. Toothless doesn't have a pen like the other dragons. He sleeps here, eats here. This is his hut as much as Hiccup's, like…like…I don't know but it's not natural."

"I'm sure it's not." Viggo agreed but said nothing more. His focus was now on his medical bag as he searched for something to help bring down the fever and keep Hiccup sedated long enough to move him to the ship without alerting too much attention. He didn't want to drug the boy too often. Judging the right amount for one of Hiccup slight build was not easy.

Dagur watched him for a moment longer. "Yeah, well if you're going to move him you better do it soon. Astrid's probably already on Berk and getting their Healer. And if she reports Hiccup's ill due to some mysterious dragon then Stoick the Vast will be coming, too. And trust me you don't want to meet Hiccup's father." Of course, Dagur would be more than happy to watch Stoick rip Viggo and Ryker a new one. That might actually be fun.


	98. Chapter 98

My Hiccup 98

"What do you see?" Snotlout demanded as he held Ruffnut's ankles. She wasn't exactly heavy it was the position they were holding while trying not to get caught by Ryker's men. They had been thrown in one of their dragon pens which pretty much anyone of them – with the exception of Fishlegs – could normally slip out of but the Hunters had gone about reinforcing the bars and adding a number of them to make the opening too tiny for even Hiccup to wiggle out of without his armor. There was only one opening at the very top they had missed and after much debating, arguing and finally a few grumbles they had decided to use that as a way to spy on the Hunters and see what they were up to. So Snotlout had climbed onto Fishlegs's shoulders and Ruffnut had clambered up onto his while Tuffnut kept watch.

"Maybe if you guys will stop moving," Ruffnut snapped down at him. "And stop trying to cop a feel. My ankles, young man, not my thighs."

"Would you two quit it," Fishlegs called up in a harsh whisper as he held onto Snotlout's ankles. "You're not exactly light."

"Just stay still," Snotlout grunted as Ruffnut decided to step on his head to get higher. "Please tell me you see something!"

The girl popped her head between the bars and the little opening on the dragon pen roof and peered out of the island. "Dang, I'm facing the wrong way," she complained, grinning to herself as she turned slowly on Snotlout's head, making sure to dig her heels into his helmetless head as she did so. He grumbled under his breath but moved his hands down to her ankles and didn't try anything else afterward. "Okay, there's a bunch of Hunter's over at Hiccup's. Looks like that Viggo guy is keeping his word and caring for him. Oh wait…" She ducked down when she saw Ryker step out of her friend's hut and look her way. Her heart raced for a moment or two as fright hit her. Ryker sort of scared her even if she would never admit to it. Slowly, she peered out the opening once more, making sure she only stuck her head halfway out. "Oh damn…their carting Toothless out. Oh man, guys, they're taking Toothless," she reported.

"What?" Snotlout demanded, almost dropping her.

"Shut up!" Tuffnut sneered from the other side of their cell.

Fishlegs shuffled under his friends. "Guys, I can't keep this up much longer."

"Okay, okay, just another moment or two," Ruffnut insisted. Ryker had disappeared and Dagur seemed to be in charge of the Hunters carting Toothless away. He was bellowing orders and pointing toward the ships down at the pier. Then Viggo appeared with his medical satchel hanging from one shoulder and two more from his other, no doubt belonging to Hiccup. "Bastard's stealing from Hiccup," she growled lowly before spotting Ryker once more with a bundle of fur and an unmistakeable youth hanging over one shoulder. "Bastard's stealing Hiccup!"

"What?" demanded Snotlout again, echoed by the other two males.

The tower of riders tumbled and Snotlout and Ruffnut landed on Fishlegs with a yelp. Fishlegs groaned in pain as they slowly got off him. "Ow…what do you mean they're stealing Hiccup and Toothless?"

"It's exactly as I said: they're stealing them," Ruffnut repeated, rubbing her backside.

"What are we going to do?"

"Sh…sh…" Tuffnut hushed, waving for everyone to quiet down.

A guard walked by and glared at them. There were guards everywhere but they didn't make as many passes on the second level after making sure it was secure and the riders couldn't get out. They kept their focus on the entrances and exits and watching over the dragons. They had been thorough about locking down the entire place and even changed all the locks to make sure the riders couldn't escape. They even kept their distance and didn't interact with the riders after Ruffnut had stolen the keys last time they were captured.

Once the guard passed by Tuffnut turned toward his friends. "Okay, what are we going to do? They have Hiccup and Toothless and we have…nothing."

"Nada," his twin agreed. They were locked up and their dragons were in their own pens below them unable to escape either.

"We can't just let them take them," Fishlegs said, his voice growing in pitch alongside his anxiety.

Snotlout sat on the ground with his arms folded across his chest. "There's nothing we can do. Not until Astrid gets back, provided she doesn't get caught. Face it guys, I screwed up."

"Yeah, we know that," Ruffnut snapped at him with a glare.

He glared back at her then sighed. "Maybe Viggo can't treat him here. Maybe he has equipment on his ship that he can't bring onto the island or…"

"Or he's taking our Hiccup because he can," Tuffnut shot back. "Because we can't stop him locked up like this and by the time we get out they'll be long gone."

Snotlout stared at the wooden floor in anger. "Yeah…that, too. So now what?"

Tuffnut thumped onto the floor next to him. "We wait for Astrid and hope she brings backup."

The other mumbled under their breaths in agreement. There really wasn't much more they could do until Astrid got back and they all hoped that Stoick was with her.

. . .

"He was supposed to be on MY ship," Dagur all but yelled as he followed Ryker and Viggo into the haul of the Hunter's flag ship. This was not how he planned things. Hiccup was his and she be on his ship where he could look after his brother.

Viggo rolled his eyes as he gestured to a cell for the Hooligan heir to be placed in. "And what would you have me do, Dagur, jump from ship to ship to treat him and his dragon?" he asked, clearly annoyed and bored with Dagur's constant complaining. "Once I have my Spy Dragons you'll have your friend."

"Yeah but…" Dagur began, his anger close to boiling over. He looked to Ryker for help, not really sure how to deal with Viggo and win.

Ryker only shock his head and stayed out of it much like Savage who hung back.

Dagur looked to Savage to say something but the former Outcast only shrugged. "Fine…but you will heal him, right?"

Viggo was on his last nerve with Dagur and it took great restraint to keep from snapping at the boy. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Dagur, I give you my word I will take care of him. The teeth will remain long enough to attract the Spy Dragons and then be removed if the dragons haven't retrieved them themselves. Until then I will keep his fever down and the poison at bay. Once the teeth are gone I can extract the poison completely. He'll be fully healed in a few days. Just keep calm and order your men to return to their ships. We'll keep enough men here to keep the riders under control and distract those on their way." He rubbed his brow. "Should I explain all that in simpler terms?"

Dagur's hands balled into fists as he glared at the older man but he let his breath out slowly and glanced toward Toothless's cage. "I'm guessing the same goes for him?"

"Yes," Viggo confirmed.

"Fine," the Berserker snapped before turning on his heel. "Savage," he snapped, stomping up the stairs. "I don't trust them," he growled lowly to his second-in-command. "I don't trust either one of them with my brother."

"Aye sir, what do you want to do?"

He wasn't sure yet. He needed to figure some way to get Hiccup away from the Grimborns and safe on his ship but he wasn't sure what to do just yet but he wasn't going to give up on something he fought so hard to make his own.

. . .

"I don't trust them," Ryker growled as he stood up. Hiccup was lying on the ground bundled in furs and looking as if he had sustained the beating of a lifetime. Sadly, it wasn't from Ryker. The man stood over him for a moment before shaking his head and stepping away.

"Neither do I," Viggo conceded as he rubbed his temples. Dagur had a gift for creating the worse possible headaches when he got in a whiny, complaining mood. "It doesn't matter. If he continues to be a problem we'll end our alliance with him. If Hiccup proves to be a valuable as I believe he is we may need end it anyway."

Ryker raised a brow in confusion. "Valuable how? He does nothing but interferes and messes with our traps. We should just feed him to the Spy Dragons and be done with him. Hell, his Nightfury is the one we should focus our attention on. If we can heal it then at least we can make some money to compensate for our loses."

"Ah…but you're missing the big picture, brother. A Dragon Whisperer can be useful and make us ten times the money a Nightfury can. Let me worry about the boy while your men look after his dragon," Viggo said, his voice growing soft as he knelt next to Hiccup and began rummaging through his bag.

The boy moaned pitifully as a new cold wet cloth was placed on his forehead.

"Sh…sh…Hiccup," Viggo cooed as he slowly began stripping the youth down to properly inspect his wounds.

Ryker gave a grunt of disgust. Hiccup would become another of Viggo's pet projects it seemed. His little brother had a habit of finding interesting things, be it dragon, human or some strange gadget like the Dragon Eye and study them for days, weeks, months, sometimes even years until he fully understood it. This of course meant he wasn't going to let the Haddock boy go or kill him until he knew everything he needed to about him and if he was indeed useful and able to train or break. If not he'd cast the boy aside, either handing him over to Dagur as promised or using him as bait for something better. Ryker only shook his head and left his brother to his own devices. He made sure a guard was on duty and locked the cell behind him in case the boy somehow managed to best Viggo and try to escape. That was highly unlikely since Viggo was an accomplished warrior and could not doubt take an injured, crippled teen down with one hand.

Ah, Hiccup was a mess, Viggo realised as he removed the boy's tunic. He was purple nearly from head to toe, the poison taking a firm hold on him. It wasn't just one bite like most victims, there were multiple bites and teeth. Both arms had at least one of two sets and he was lucky not to have lost one judging by the claw marks. Viggo tossed the torn red tunic to one side then moved to the trousers. They too were torn, not so bad but it was obvious he had at least one bite on the right leg. "What did you do to anger the pack so badly?" he asked the youth as he fingered the welt on the boy's upper outer thigh. "Playing with hatchlings? That's usually a good way to piss off mama." He adjusted the cloth. "Don't frit, the teeth won't be in you for much longer."

Like this the leader of the Dragon Riders looked incredibly young and fragile. It was silly really but Viggo rather admired the boy. It wasn't often he met someone as intellectually brilliant as Hiccup but also as compassionate and full of curiosity as the boy appeared to be. It was an admirable trait if a little misleading.

"He sort of reminds me of someone," Ryker said from behind him having obviously not left to attend his duties yet.

"Oh?" Viggo asked, not really paying attention.

His brother gave a low grunt. "Yeah, another little brainiac whose head was always in the clouds and getting himself mixed up with dragons. Fancy fate would bring them together."

"Fancy that," Viggo agreed. Leave it to his brother to point out his childhood.

"Just saying…don't get attached," Ryker advised. He left it at that left his brother to his own devices.

Rolling his eyes, Viggo set back to work until each welt was treated and poison drained into a small bowl – mustn't waste a potential weapon – then spread salve to help draw more up and ease the sting and wrapped each one. It would have to be done every few hours but it was better than letting the boy die, not when Hiccup could prove useful. One of the men brought clean clothing, a size or two too big but would do for now. He dressed the youth then set him back on the furs. By then Hiccup was awake and blinking groggily up at him.

"Wh…what's going on?" Hiccup slurred, shaking his head to try and get his bearings. "Where am I? Toothless?" He struggled to get up, obviously confused and blinking owlishly. He didn't seem to recognize Viggo right away and didn't fight when he was gently pushed back down.

Viggo picked up the fallen cloth and dipped it in the bucket of water. "It's alright, Hiccup. Your dragon is merely twenty feet away and sleeping soundly. I suggest you do the same."

"I just woke up," the boy objected, clearly not himself.

"Yes, but you're still very sick," Viggo soothed. He brushed Hiccup's wet bangs out of his glazed eyes.

The boy stared up at him, concentrating hard on his face before closing his eyes. "Viggo…"

"Yes."

"You captured Toothless and me."

"Yes."

"You're going to kill us."

"No. If I wanted you dead you would be," Viggo answered. He continued carding his finger through the boy's hair in a soothing fashion. "I have a better use for you."

Hiccup's eyes drooped close. "I won't help you."

"All in good time." The Hunter placed the cloth back on Hiccup's forehead, gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze then got to his feet. "I'll give you time to think about it while you rest. And do rest, Hiccup. Trying to escape in your condition would be absolutely foolish." It was a bit of a challenge actually. He knew Hiccup wouldn't simply give up even if he was sick. He had seen the look of defiance in Hiccup's eyes, that fighting spirit that was shadowed by illness but still very strong and a part of Viggo was curious to see if the boy would push himself that hard and actually try. For that matter, could Hiccup revive his dragon long enough to escape. They wouldn't get very far. In the Nightfury's condition it couldn't fly.

There was no escape.

. . .

The main section of the Hunter and Berserker armada left Dragon's Edge and headed south, away from the main trade route used between the small island and Berk. Dagur paced the deck, unable to stop the nagging feeling he should be below deck caring for his brother. Hiccup was sick and he should be there for him just as the Hooligan had been for him months earlier. It was a strange feeling, one that Dagur didn't particularly like and it kept him from returning to his own ship with Savage.

"You look like a worried mother hen," Ryker teased as he passed the young chieftain. He paused when Dagur didn't come out with a witty quip or snap back and just continued pacing. "Don't tell me you're actually worried about the rider?"

"Uh…no…just thinking about something you said a while back," Dagur admitted, surprisingly serious and focused for once. But it wasn't on Ryker.

The elder Grimborn had noticed shortly after he began working with Dagur that the boy had issues and not just in the deranged department. The kid was unstable but he also had a tendency to count when he was nervous, worried or fidgety, he rarely slept which often made the counting worse. Always to four and then beginning again, over and over. It unnerved Ryker at first. Dagur was truly deranged but when Heather joined them Dagur seemed to calm down. His OCD became less apparent and he even slept at night, not as long as someone his age should but a few hours at least which made his irritability almost manageable and even his own warriors were less nervous of him. Since Heather had left Dagur had all but fallen back into his old ways.

"Oh, and what might that have been?" Ryker asked suddenly curious as to what he could have said that made Dagur the Derange think so hard without threatening anyone around him.

Dagur only hummed to himself as he kept walking back and forth, number spilling from his lips.

Ryker only grunted and decided to ignore the Berserker which was often the best thing to do in a case such as this. He went about his duties, ordering his men to adjust the sails. He wanted to get to the isle of Vampire Spy Dragons as quickly as possible and capture those dragons. A nest would fetch a hefty profit on the weapons market, especially eggs and hatchlings that could be trained and he knew someone who would be very interested in the Nightfury once the Spy Dragon teeth were removed and welts healed. Between the Spy Dragons and the Nightfury this venture may actually be worth the dragons they lost to the Haddock boy and his friends.


	99. Chapter 99

My Hiccup 99

Well this may have been one of his most brilliant plans but it was better than pacing the deck driving himself crazy with worry. At first Dagur wasn't quite sure why he decided to go below deck and head toward Viggo's personal chambers. In fact he hadn't really realized what he was doing until his hand was on the door knob and he paused long enough to wonder if he should knock or not. His mind had been clouded with worry and concern for Hiccup, a feeling he wasn't altogether used to and he absolutely hated the feeling of not being in control of the situation. Hiccup was his brother, his responsibility. Viggo should not be the one caring for him. Of course Dagur knew very little of caring for anyone besides himself but he could remember those times when Hiccup was very little and their fathers were so wrapped up in treaty signings that Dagur had been forced to take care of him when no one else was available. During those times there was only one thing that ever made the younger boy feel comfortable and that was a story. Dagur had been tempted to send word to his ship and have Savage dig out the book he had stolen from Hiccup years earlier and bring it to him but then that may appear as a show of weakness and that was not something he could tolerate. Instead Dagur would steal one.

The room was empty; Dagur knew that before he even opened the door. He had seen Viggo on deck talking to Ryker before he made his descent. Yet he still paused before opening the door. He had never been in Viggo's private chambers but he knew the man was an intellectual like Hiccup, someone who liked to read and do research, to plot his moves with all available knowledge at his disposal beforehand. Viggo and Hiccup had a lot in common so it only seemed natural that there would be books within his private quarters and that was where Dagur would find a book to read to Hiccup. With this thought in mind he turned the handle and pushed the door open.

It wasn't anything spectacular, maybe a little larger than Dagur's on his own ship. There was a bed and table, a few chairs and a large basin for a tub. There were shelves lined with books…more books than Dagur had ever seen outside the Meathead Public Library and for a moment he wondered if the old Hairy Scary Librarian was missing any or if Viggo had collected them through trade. Surely there must be something here Hiccup might enjoy. Viggo certainly had a collection. There were endless books about dragons, old journals some decades or maybe centuries old. Their spines were cracked and mended numerous times. There had to be something not boring in the collection. Surely Viggo read for enjoyment and not just for research, Dagur didn't but Viggo certainly seemed like the type.

One finger ran along the collection of books. Some had titles labeled along the spines while others were blank. Dagur was all but ready to give up when he found a dusty old book stash on the top shelf. It didn't look like anything special but it caught Dagur's curiosity. He took it down, opened it and read a few lines to himself before deciding that it was the one.

He slipped out of the room, leaving it just as it was and heading toward the brig not noticing that Viggo had spotted him coming out of his chambers and now watched him from the shadows, a deep frown lining his brows.

Dagur was almost ecstatic when he strolled into the brig. The Nightfury was still out cold having been given a high dose of dragon root to keep him under control. A mussel covered his mouth and head as a precaution but was otherwise untouched. Hiccup on the other hand was now awake and didn't look at all happy as he leaned against the fair wall staring out at his beloved dragon with glazed over eyes. He still had a horrible purple tint to his normally pale flesh which made his freckles look completely weird even in the dim lighting. His knees were pulled to his chest and arms wrapped around the furs that covered them. He blinked rapidly when Dagur lit a torch before unlocking the cell and lifting the door long enough to enter then shutting and locking it once more. Now it would have been normal for Hiccup to try and make a break for the door while Dagur lifted it but the Hooligan heir only lifted his head at the creak it made and blinked owlishly, his eyes trying to focus on his unexpected guest.

"Viggo?" he asked, surprising Dagur.

The Berserker gave a snort. "Hardly. I wouldn't have left those things in you. I would have taken those teeth out one by one, let you scream like a banshee before patching you up."

"Dagur," Hiccup grumbled with a roll of his eyes. "Always the charmer. What can I do for you today? If it's to find your Skrill I'm not going to be much use to you right now. If it's giving you Toothless then you better kill me."

"Do you always have to make a production out of everything?" Dagur asked as he strolled across the small cell and plopped down next to him.

Hiccup shuffled away a little.

"Geez, Hic, I'm not going to bite."

The youth turned toward him, a doubtful look on his face. "And how many knives do you have on hand?"

"I didn't exactly count them this morning."

Hiccup made a face.

"Okay, somewhere in the twenties. I did lose count this morning."

Hiccup shook his head in bemusement. "What do you want, Dagur?"

"Nothing. I thought you could use a big brother while you're sick."

"Oh, well when you find me one let me know."

"Ha ha…you still got the funny."

"And you're still a maniac."

Dagur only chuckled at that, never able to take Hiccup seriously when they argued. He wrapped an arm around Hiccup's shoulders, ignoring the younger boy when he protested and tried to pull free – he really was too sick to do more than a few half-hearted tugs before giving up. "Quit being such a brat. I didn't go out of my way to find a book to read to you for you to be all ungrateful. Now stop wiggling and relax. No one's going to hurt you."

"I've heard that before," Hiccup mumbled but the coolness of Dagur's armor took him by surprise. Before it had felt warm but now it was cool and felt soothing against his heated skin. He gave up struggling, Dagur's grip as strong as Gronkle Iron in Hiccup's present condition, and tried to rest. It seemed all he had been doing all day was sleep and here he was ready to nod off again. He felt horrible. "Just before you started throwing knives at my head and before you tried to drown me…"

"Are you ever going to let that go?" Dagur demanded as he opened the book on his lap one handily.

"Are you going to let the fact that I lied to you about the dragons go?"

"You made me look like a fool."

"I didn't have to try hard."

"I should kill you."

"Would you please? Or at least take a bath, you stink."

Viggo kept hidden but he listened to the whole exchange, trying hard not to laugh. The two really did sound like brothers. It reminded him so much of when he and Ryker were young and at odds. He was almost ready to forgive Dagur for his trespasses. The Berserker hadn't been after the Dragon Eye as he first thought but rather a simple book to entertain Hiccup. He had underestimated Dagur's commitment to Hiccup. It was a twisted sort of love-hate relationship. They were more enemies than friends but there was more to it, at least on Dagur's part. He was only ever this protective when it came to Heather as far as Viggo knew but perhaps there was more going on between Dagur and Hiccup than a simple rivalry.

"Seriously? You sure you don't have Eel Pox again? You're talking stupid," countered Dagur. "Maybe I should smack that melon shape head of yours and knock some sense back into."

"Is that what you did to Heather?" Hiccup quipped.

"You didn't just…"

"Ow!"

Viggo had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. This was beyond childish. At least Hiccup wasn't seriously hurt; he could hear the boy grumbling under his breath while Dagur laughed and berated Hiccup for his smart mouth. Oh this was too entertaining. Obviously Dagur still cared and worried greatly for Heather regardless what he told Ryker. The Hunter risked a looked into the cell and was a little taken back. Dagur definitely had no respect for personal space. He had wrangled Hiccup into an awkward lounging position tucked next to him. Hiccup did not look happy by any means but Dagur was beaming as he opened the book with one hand, coughed then began reading out loud to the younger boy. The Berserker was surprisingly good. Viggo had come to the conclusion that Dagur simply couldn't or at the very least refused to read anything yet here he was reading the book to Hiccup as if it was second nature. Well this was an interesting turn of events. He would have to stop underestimating Dagur. He left the two young men to their reading and returned to his personal chambers to make sure nothing else was disturbed. If Dagur was willing to help keep Hiccup under control then perhaps once the Vampire Spy Dragon teeth were removed he'd have the Dragon Whisperer assist him in capturing every dragon in the Archipelago…whether he wanted to or not. There were ways to make the boy do as he wanted all it took was the right motivation.

. . .

Astrid didn't reach Berk until nearly sunset. She was exhausted and ached all over from the long flight but hadn't stopped until she and Stormfly were home. Gothi wasn't as easy to find as she used to be. Since acquiring her own dragon she tended to fly off on her own when not assisting Gustav and the younger riders. So Astrid headed for the one person that needed to know of Hiccup's condition as much if not more than Gothi. She went directly to the chief's hut when she spotted smoke seeping from the chimney.

Rapping at the door, she waited, her chest tight with worry until the door finally opened and the tall formable finger of Stoick the Vast stood before her.

"Astrid," he said in surprise before looking over her head expecting to find Hiccup. When he didn't spot his son who would've barged into his family rather than knocking, a frown darkened his face. "What happened to Hiccup?" he demanded, knowing at once that something would have to be wrong for Astrid to have come alone, especially without Hiccup.

She cringed slightly. "Well, let's just say Hiccup was being Hiccup," she started. Her shoulders fell and she sighed. "He discovered a new breed of dragon and…"

Stoick sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Clawed, brunt or bitten?"

"Bitten."

"How bad?"

"That's the thing; these weren't the normal run of the day dragons. Their teeth are still inside him and they poisoned him. He has these welts over where the teeth are and he's purple, like one big bruise over most of his body. He has a high fever. Fishlegs is looking after him but he needs Gothi." She took a deep breath, prepared for Stoick to lose his temper.

Surprisingly her chief simply nodded. He went back inside his hut long enough to douse the fire then came back out and whistled for Skullcrusher. "Gothi is on the other side of the island collecting herbs. We'll gather her and head back to the Edge. Can you and Stormfly make the return flight or do you need a rest? You can catch up in the morning."

She shook her head. "You couldn't us," she told him seriously. He was her chief but Hiccup was her boyfriend and she'd fight for him even against Stoick the Vast if need be.

He nodded. "Stay close to me."

It took another hour to find Gothi. She was deep in the woods with her Gronkle and fully consumed with her work, using only the light of a lantern to guide her. It was that light that led Stoick and Astrid to her. It took another half hour for her to hurry to her hut, gather the tools of her trade before they finally left Berk for the Edge.

. . .

Dagur hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep. The book he had been reading rested on his stomach and weighed next to nothing. What did weigh him down was a little more surprising. Hiccup's head still rested against his chest. They both lay on the ground now, he must have moved them at some point but Hiccup hadn't tried pulling away and in fact had snuggled a little closer. He looked even worse than before and Dagur automatically felt his forehead. The fever was worse and Hiccup now had rosy cheeks peeking through the purple hue. "Hiccup?" he asked, his voice sounding foreign to his ears. He was actually afraid. Growing up he had seen Hiccup sick numerous times and had even witnessed his brother when he had Eel Pox although at the time he had thought the boy had simply lost his mind when he spoke Dragonese to Toothless and acted more like a hatchling than a human.

Very gently, he slipped out from under Hiccup and laid the youth on the floor. "Hiccup?" he asked again, his fear growing. He had never seen anyone such a deep shade of purple without receiving a beating to cause it. This was something new for Dagur and he nearly screamed for Viggo, something he never wanted to admit to.

"Hmm…" Hiccup murmured, shivering from the loss of warmth.

Now Dagur was not getting soft, nope that wasn't within him, but regardless how much they fought Hiccup was his brother and no matter how misguided he may be right now he needed medical attention, something Dagur couldn't provide. He stared at the rider, watching as the youth rubbed at his arms. Dagur had yet to actually look over Hiccup's injuries but curiosity took hold of him. Very carefully he peeled back one oversized sleeve and unwrapped one bandage. What he saw took his breath away. He had seen welts before, most of them caused by burns or infections but nothing like this. It had been drained once, the precision cuts easy to spot, but needed to be again and soon. "What the Hel did you get yourself mixed up with?" he wondered before slowly rewrapping the bandage. "If only you were so enthralled by your precious dragons you'd be more careful."

He gave a yawned, realizing he was indeed tired and debated for a moment whether or not to simply sleep next to his brother or find a free cot with the crew. He really should return to his own ship but he wasn't doing that until Hiccup was fully in his custody. He didn't trust Viggo to keep his word. The way the man talked and touched Hiccup unnerved him. It wasn't anything sexual but there was something off with the guy and Dagur simply didn't like him. Not after what happened with Heather. Tucking the furs around Hiccup once more, he got to his feet, stretched and then unlocked the cell door. He paused when he closed it, debating with himself. His gaze went from Hiccup to the Nightfury then back. Hiccup would no doubt try to free his dragon and escape. The two had a strange sort of bond one Dagur couldn't quite understand and really, really wanted to test. In their present condition could they escape together? Would they be able to defend each other? What would they do if something happened to one of them? A plan began to form in Dagur's mind, a very dangerous one but one that might get him exactly what he wanted and maybe help him understand his brother a little better if it worked. If it failed? Well nothing was gained without trial and error and he wasn't about to lose this time. Not to Hiccup and certainly not to Viggo.


	100. Chapter 100

My Hiccup 100

Things didn't go as planned, not immediately at least. Hiccup didn't attempt to escape right away which was a cause for worry in Dagur's opinion. Hiccup was always escaping him, always having a last minute rescue but with Astrid presumably on Berk and the rest of the riders locked up on Dragon's Edge no rescue was immediate and Hiccup should have made his first attempt. Instead he was sleeping, out cold as his fever grew worse. According to Viggo it was perfectly natural for someone to sleep through a fever, a little surprised by Dagur's worry when he went to treat the Hiccup's wounds. He frowned when he found the cell unlocked, shooting the Berserker a glare but saying nothing.

"Why are you draining the poison?" Dagur asked curiously. He bit his inner cheek to keep from snapping at the man for cutting the welts on Hiccup's arms.

Viggo sighed, clearly annoyed by Dagur hovering over him. "To relieve some of the pressure and fever. One bite is enough to bring down a grown man and leave him vulnerable to the dragon's attack. This many can kill…or do you want him to die?" When Dagur fell silent Viggo nodded to himself and continued working.

"Why not simply remove the teeth? The Spy Dragons will come regardless if they're in him or not."

The elder chief rolled his eyes. They'd already discussed this several times but it seemed Dagur either kept forgetting or simply enjoyed annoying him. "Because then Hiccup will never fully understand the consequences of his actions. Dragons are not pets and play things, they are weapons and deadly beasts."

"Okay…yeah, I get all that but I think he gets the point. Not that I'm against making him suffer a little but if he's just sleeping all the time then he's not really suffering, is he?" Dagur reasoned, his green gaze never leaving Hiccup.

"I'm not quite seeing your point, Dagur," Viggo answered as he carefully drained the poison out of one of the welts on Hiccup's arm. "Do you want him to suffer more or less? I assure you, he can feel the teeth inside him. They're already moving which means the dragons are indeed tracking them. It won't be long now."

Dagur didn't like it, not one bit. Hiccup's face was twisted in obvious pain. In the cell across from Hiccup's, Toothless was whining in obvious pain as well as two men treated his welts. A thick muzzle and chains kept him from attacking them but he watched his rider in distinct fear. Dagur watched him for a moment, still not quite understanding the bond between dragon and rider and sorely wishing he did.

The Dragon Hunter went about his work, meticulously draining each welts, smearing herbs the wrapping them in clean fabric. Dagur stayed and watched the whole process, his mind carefully recording every mute detail, the herbs used and depth of each incision. Viggo basically ignored him once he finally decided to hold in tongue. Hours later he did the same when it was time for the next treatment but this time watched as it was performed on the Nightfury. He had an idea, a daring one that could cause him everything he held dear but if done correctly could give him everything he ever wanted. It was a gamble but then everything Dagur ever did in his life was a gamble.

. . .

"Sick?" Stoick asked, a little thrown off kilter when a visibly exhausted Astrid stumbled into his hut late the night before. He made her sit down at the kitchen table and hurriedly found her some food to eat before rushing outside to make sure Stormfly was cared for as well. It would be several hours before girl or dragon were in any condition to make the flight all the way back to Dragon's Edge. She objected at first, wanting to get back to Hiccup as soon as possible, not that Stoick blamed her, but Gothi had gone off to Dragon Island in search of new herbs and would not be back for another day. He made Astrid get some rest on Hiccup's bed while he gathered what medical supplies he had and then fetched Gobber. He was the next best Healer in the tribe. In the morning they headed out but it wouldn't be until nightfall before they reached the Edge and discover Hiccup and Toothless stolen.

. . .

When Hiccup awoke he felt a little better. His flesh still had a sickening purple hue but he didn't feel as groggy and he could see again. He was still dizzy and nauseous when he sat up or stood but it passed after a few minutes. He took stock of where he was, his weary eyes moving over his cell then across to Toothless's. Horror filled him at the sight of his beloved dragon wrapped in chains and muzzled. "Toothless…" he breathed in horror.

Slowly, he shuffled toward the cell door, surprised when he discovered his prosthetic still in place if a little askew. It caused him to limp and rubbed horribly against his stump. Pausing before to door, he leaned against the wall and removed the device in order to fit it back on properly when something fell out of it where the wood connected with flesh. Surprised, Hiccup knelt down to pick it up. It was a brass key. How or why it had been placed in his prosthetic was a mystery but it didn't take a genius to guess that it was for the cell door and sure enough the lock popped open on the first twist and he slowly opened it, glancing back and forth to see where the guards were.

Odd. There were no guards. There was absolutely no one in the prison cell. Considering there was a dragon AND a rider who just happened to be the heir to a tribe one would think there would be guards all over the place to prevent an escape or rescue. Maybe Viggo and Ryker had no clue what Hiccup's status was…which seemed highly unlikely seeing as Dagur was their ally and tended to run his mouth off about him whenever given the chance. Or maybe they simply didn't consider him a big threat. Considering the shape he was in when they attacked the Edge…he really wasn't much better now but that was something to worry about another time…they probably didn't think he could escape. So that brought about the question of who hide the key in his prosthetic? There were a few Berserkers who seemed to think highly of him but not enough to go against Dagur let alone the Hunters.

Confused and still slightly ill, Hiccup silently slipped out of his cell and unlocked Toothless's. "Hey, bud," he whispered softly as he knelt next to his dragon. The key appeared to be a skeleton key, much like the one he a found years earlier and was still in his family hut on Berk. He unlocked the chains and carefully unwrapped them from his best friend's ebony body, making sure not to rattle them too loudly. By the time that was done, Hiccup felt his fatigue returning and fever once more rising but he couldn't stop; they had to escape. A soft whine escaped him when he realised Toothless had been stripped of his flight gear. They couldn't fly off the ship but perhaps they could skip across the water to the nearest island.

"Let's get out here, Toothless," he murmured as the dragon got to his feet and shook out his wings. He clambered up onto Toothless back and prayed to whatever god might listen to him that Toothless could make the jump. They had done it many times before but back then neither of them was ill and Hiccup was much smaller than he was now.

Toothless warbled in concern but at Hiccup's urging leapt out the door and into the hall. He looked both ways as Hiccup had earlier before dashing toward the stairs and up onto deck, a plasma blast through the hatch open and clearing a path for dragon and rider. Chaos greeted them as Hunters scrambled to grab weapons and stop them but that wasn't what gave them pause.

The sun seemed impossibly bright and Hiccup's nausea hit him with vengeance. Nonetheless, he pointed to the side of the ship. "That way! Jump, Toothless!"

The dragon didn't need to be told, he understood the plan better than Hiccup. Dragons did not like to be caged or tied down and having both had made his need for freedom all consuming. He raced toward the edge of the warship, intent on freedom as Hiccup clung to his neck but before he make that last leapt his boy was torn away from him as Dagur the Deranged pounced. Toothless halted mid leapt and whirled around, a plasma blast forming as his fire ducts lit up deep in his throat. He quickly swallowed it when he spotted Hiccup and Dagur rolling around on the deck fighting to get the upper hand.

"Do it!" Dagur snarled as he got the upper hand and pinned Hiccup in a headlock.

"Toothless!" the younger boy yelled, still struggling even though he had no hope of escape.

Toothless was torn. He couldn't fire at the Berserker without hurting Hiccup and if he fired at any of the Hunters Dagur might hurt Hiccup as well. So Toothless turned in a tight circle, his teeth bared as the men slowly approached him, weapons drawn but it wasn't one of the Hunters that attacked him but the former Outcast. The dragon didn't so much as get a blast out before the man was upon him, sword drawn and a war cry upon his lips. All Toothless knew was pain before darkness took hold of him.

"No!" Hiccup screamed, the back of his head bashing into Dagur's nose and breaking free in his sudden panic. He scrambled to his feet, his sight blurring as he stared in horrid at Savage, his sword seeming buried to the hilt in Toothless's side. Blood appeared beneath the dragon, slowly but steadily growing as the man twisted the blade. "No! What have you done?" he yelled, trying to get to his dragon only to stumble and be grabbed by someone far stronger than him. "No…let go…Toothless!"

Large arms wrapped around him and a distinct soft voice whispered to him, trying to calm him as the men looked on in surprise at Savage's actions.

"What in Helheim have you done?" snarled Ryker, his sword drawn and pointed at the back of Savage's head. "Do you have any clue how much a Nightfury pelt fetches? Once the teeth were extracted and scales held we could have made a small fortune from the Eastern traders!"

"It would have killed Dagur," Savage tried to explain, seeming suddenly unsure of his actions.

"Not while Dagur had Hiccup," Viggo explained, just as anger as his brother but able to keep it under check. He held Hiccup tightly, keeping the boy from throwing himself at the dying animal. The boy was putting up quite a struggle but was his sorrow and fever weakened him and after a few minutes he slumped in Viggo's hold with a pitiful sob. The man glanced down at the youth before sighing softly. "It would seem Dagur finally has his Nightfury." He gave Dagur a dirty look, suspecting foul play but not saying as much in front of distraught boy in his arms. "Remove the teeth then get it off my ship. At least it won't be a complete waste."

"Wait…no…please…" Hiccup pleaded only to have Viggo all but drag him away. He tried to struggle and break free to get to his dragon but he was no match against Viggo, especially when Ryker took over and threw the youth over his shoulder to carry him back to his cell where the locks were changed and Hiccup was searched top to bottom until they found the key. This time his prosthetic was taken from him and he was left by himself, in the dark, to stare across to the empty cell that once held his best friend. Hiccup didn't cry often but that afternoon he sobbed until his throat was hoarse and he could cry no more.

. . .

A strange feeling filled Dagur, one he couldn't quite explain as he stared down at Toothless's motionless body. He watched silently as Savage carefully cut into the welts on the dragon's body and extracted the Vampire Spy Dragon's teeth and placed them in a bucket of clean water. He stomach twisted.

"It looks like you'll finally have that Nightfury helmet you kept going on about," Ryker noted when he returned to deck and stood next to the young chieftain. He folded his massive arms across his chest. "You would have got the head either way. All I wanted was the pelt."

"Yeah, I wasn't exactly expecting this either," Dagur answered, not feeling victorious in the least.

"They'll be others," Ryker assured, his anger gone at the sober look on the Berserker's face. The boy wasn't gloating or acting triumphant. He looked just as shell shocked by what had happened as Hiccup even though he had yelled the order, as if he wasn't expecting to win. "Your friend should be much easier to control now."

Dagur nodded, not really thinking about Hiccup at the moment. He knew such a blow may break Hiccup but that was a situation he would have to deal with later. He waited until Ryker wandered off to attend some other duty before approaching Savage who was handing the bucket to one of the Hunters while the other Berserkers began preparing the dragon's body for transport onto Dagur's flag ship. The man was covered in blood and wiped his bloody hands on his trousers as he stood but the look in his eyes was one of triumph and barely concealed excitement.

"So?" Dagur asked, his voice low as he watched the Nightfury slowly being lifted by a crane and swung out over the smaller ship.

"Went exactly as you said, sir," Savage answered as he stood next to his leader, back toward everyone else as he showed the reason for all the blood…a burst water skin that had been filled with pig's blood and a hand full of tranquilizer darts. "He'll be sleeping for the better part of the next day or two. Enough time for you to study him and the boy's bond." He hesitated a moment as he shoved the bag back under his tunic. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, sir? We can just grab the boy and go."

Dagur shook his head. "I need Hiccup to think Toothless is dead." He met Savage's gaze. "I need to know why Hiccup chose that dragon over me, his own brother."

Savage only nodded. He never understood Dagur's motives but he knew better than to question them. He left Dagur to attend to the moving and imprisonment of the Nightfury. It would be his job to try and keep the beast either unconscious or under control. It was not a job he wanted but it might be a lot safer than dealing with an emotionally torn and devastated Hiccup.


	101. Chapter 101

My Hiccup 101

The boy seemed to be in shock. He was sullen, quiet and seemingly in his own world. He sat in the back of his cell, barely visible in the dim light, his thin arms wrapped tightly around his knees and staring at the cell his dragon occupied less than a half hour earlier. Ryker watched Hiccup with curiosity. He had dealt with all sorts of people over the years including those who fought for and defended dragons but never had he met someone so emotionally tied to one. Perhaps Dagur was right and this Hiccup was somehow tied to the Nightfury, something more than a mere rider and dragon. It was as if Savage had killed the boy's very best friend…a brother or some other close relative. The boy said nothing when Viggo visited him. Not a word, not even when Viggo drained the poison from the boy's wounds. Ryker had come along to help hold the boy down if Hiccup decided to put up a fight but it was as if the fight had left Hiccup and he let the man do what he wanted with him. He simply didn't care anymore.

"What are we going to do with him?" Ryker asked when Viggo finally left Hiccup.

His brother didn't seem all that concern about the boy's behavior. He even had the gall to back Hiccup on the shoulder when he stood and smiled serenely down at him. Viggo didn't answer until after the cell was locked and he was alone with Ryker at the end of the hall. "He's still useful. Once the Vampire Spy Dragons will take the teeth and he's recovered we'll begin training him. He'll be one of us. If we can't break him…well there's someone who will pay highly for a Dragon Whisperer."

Ryker folded his arms across his chest, a deep frown on his face. "I don't like that man. We can't trust him…definitely not with someone like Haddock."

Viggo rolled his eyes. "The boy's dragon is dead. His heart is broken. It won't take much to bend him to our way of thinking. If we do sell him, what the 'Dragon God' does with him is none of my concern."

The older Grimborn's frown deepened. He didn't like Haddock and he had no problem selling him in the slave trade but Bludvist was a dangerous madman that could not be trusted, not with someone as gifted as Haddock appeared to be. Since his first arrival the boy had spoken in Dragonese many times while sleeping or in the throw of the fever. No matter how many times Viggo drained the poison from Hiccup it seemed he only got better for short periods of time before relapsing into fevered shivers now mixed with the anguish caused by the death of his dragon. Dagur was a fool to allow his Berserker to kill the dragon.

"Don't concern yourself with him. Once the Spy Dragons remove their teeth he'll be easy to control," Viggo assured. "His riders have no idea where we are or our heading and even if they did, they won't dare attack knowing his present condition."

Ryker's gaze travelled toward the far cell containing the boy. "I hope you're right, little brother." He truly did because if the stories the Berserkers told of Stoick the Vast true, he was not a man to tread around lightly, especially if he was nearly as over protective of his son as he heard. Regardless, they had to prepare for the worse. Sooner or later the riders will find them, Viggo was simply being over confident, something that rarely happened but then again, Hiccup Haddock was the leader of the riders and without him… Best not to get cocky either way. The riders had a bad habit of showing up when least expected.

"And exactly what your plans for him once you've broken him?" Ryker asked as they strolled toward Viggo's private chambers. "I don't think he'll make that good of a Hunter. A Healer perhaps but not a Hunter."

"Healers are always useful," Viggo acknowledged with a thoughtful nod. "His skill with dragons is unlike anything I've seen before. The stuff of legends. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. No doubt, he's a distant relative to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First and Second, both Dragon Whisperers as well. If he will not bend to my will then I know someone who will pay highly for someone like him."

Ryker gave a low grunt. "And what about Dagur?" he questioned. "He's been acting weirder than usual since Heather escaped and he's been hovering around Hiccup's cell like a…" He fell silent, his mind in sudden deep thought as he pondered the Berserker chief's actions. Dagur constantly went on about Hiccup being his brother and how no one was allowed to hurt him except Dagur of course and even Savage made remarks for the Hunters and Berserkers to target the other riders and leave Hiccup and his Nightfury to Dagur. The young chief always seemed conflicted when it came to the Haddock boy, both holding him in high regard as well as cursing him in an almost childish way. Dagur claimed they were brothers and sometimes they certainly acted like it…bickering, arguing, taunting and fighting. In many ways it reminded Ryker of himself and Viggo in their youth.

"Yes, yes, I know. Now that Dagur as his prized Nightfury he's sure to leave Hiccup to us," Viggo answered; his mind on more important stuff. He eyed the bucket of Spy Dragon teeth Savage had removed from the Nightfury. Such a waste. He could have made a small fortune on the sale of that dragon. He placed it on the table then took the Dragon Eye from his pocket and placed it to the teeth. He paused, his fingers hovering over a misplaced piece of parchment. His brows furrowed. There was a smudge on the paper. He never made a smudge when writing, always careful to have his paper crisp and spot free when recording his transactions, maps and correspondence. This was strangely out of place. Had Dagur broken into his chambers again? He shrugged it off. He would deal with the Berserker soon enough. "Nevertheless, keep an eye on him."

With a nod, Ryker turned on his heel and left. He checked on the Haddock boy, making sure he was alright. The boy had yet to move from his spot in the far back corner and didn't even bother to acknowledge Ryker when he stopped in front of the cell. Like this, sick and wounded and heartbroken the boy looked like a small child and not the threat he and his friends had proven to be. Now, without his beloved Nightfury, the boy was nothing.

He left Hiccup like that to check on the process of the dead dragon being moved to the Berserker ship. It was actually a relief to have the body off his ship. It was pity that Savage had killed it, Nightfuries were such unique creatures and he had only ever seen the odd one throughout his life time. It would have fetched a small fortune at the auction, far more than the boy would. He would much rather deal with a grumpy dragon than a sick boy any day.

. . .

"Easy…easy does it," Dagur instructed as his Berserkers lowered the Nightfury into the hold. He was almost beside himself in giddiness. Savage had pumped enough Dragon Root into Toothless to keep him out and appearing "dead" for several hours…maybe a day if they were lucky. He bounced on the balls of his feet, circling the ebony dragon as it finally touched the floor of the haul then immediately began touching it. "It's really quite remarkable, isn't it?" he asked no one in particular. "I still can't believe my brother, of all people, managed to train it…him." He chuckled to himself as he knelt before the creature's head and ran a hand over the dragon's head.

"Aye, sir," Savage agreed nervously. He held up a muzzle. "Perhaps we should…just to be cautious?"

Dagur's brows rose questioningly. "On a 'dead' dragon? Really?"

"Aye, sir." He gave a sideways glance toward the men who did not yet know this was all a trick and that the dragon was still very much alive. "Some dragons have remarkable healing properties and very little is really known about Nightfuries so…"

His chief waved the rest of the men away before standing and facing the former Outcast. "Alright, for now…" he conceded in a hushed tone. "Bring a bucket of fish down when things calm down. He'll be hungry when he wakes up." He waited until Savage left with the rest of his men before kneeling before Toothless once more. For several minutes all he could do was stare at the dragon he had been hunting for so long. A part of him, an hold part that still felt a certain amount of jealously over how close the dragon was to Hiccup…HIS Hiccup…reared its ugly head and fingered one of the many knives on his person, tempted as always to kill the beast and reclaim his brother. But he couldn't, not any more. There was something about this dragon. He was not like the others and not just because it was a Nightfury. Hiccup loved Toothless. That was something Dagur had finally come to realize. He still couldn't understand the how or why of it. It went beyond the love of a master and pet. It was almost like the relationship Dagur had strived so long to try and build with Hiccup, as if THEY were brothers. It seemed odd and not right but Dagur had witnessed countless times the way they protected each other, talked to each other, moved as if shadowing one another. Dagur wanted to understand this, NEEDED to understand this. Why was this dragon so important to Hiccup? Was it because it was unique? Was it because it and Hiccup shared a similar disability? He had spent years trying to understand why Hiccup would choose a dragon over him. For three years it was all Dagur could think of in prison and now here he was, the dragon his and he still didn't understand and he really, really wanted to understand.

He rubbed his hands over the dragon's muzzle, taking the time to finally get to know the beast that had haunted his dreams since the very first moment he had seen Hiccup battle it…pretend to battle it. He growled low in his throat before calming himself. That was in the past. He was trying to understand now and he couldn't do that with Viggo Grimborn's ship hovering only a hundred or so feet from his. "I need your help, Nigh…Toothless. I need to understand my brother in order to find my sister. I need to where I went wrong with them."

Of course the dragon didn't answer. It…he wasn't meant to but sitting there next to the most important thing to his brother had a strange calming effect, almost like when he read to Hiccup the night before as if they were little kids again. He leaned against the unconscious Nightfury, letting him breathe in his scent and get used to it, not in a threatening way but hopefully, one day, as friends.

By now Stoick was on his way to the Edge. He was probably already worried beyond belief. He was going to be furious when he learned his son had been kidnapped…again. Dagur wasn't afraid of Stoick but he didn't want to be on the man's bad side anymore. After spending only a few short months with his long lost sister, he had begun to change. He worried about her, feared for her, needed to protect her. It was a feeling similar to what he felt now for Hiccup. The undeniable need to keep them safe from harm instead of putting them in it as he had so many times in the past…well Hiccup at least, Heather had gone missing long before that.

Eventually, he left Toothless alone in the haul, a bucket of fish and fresh water awaiting him should he awaken before the second part of Dagur's plan was accomplished. Just to be safe, dragon proof bars secured the dragon in the hold. Dagur went up to the deck, debating how to proceed from there. He had no quims about going into battle against Viggo but now was not the time. Viggo had a vast number of ships that were far better armed than his. So how was he supposed to steal Hiccup without going to war? He pondered that question as he returned to the Hunters' flagship. Not only did he have to steal Hiccup but he also had to get those teeth out of him before those Spy Dragons reached him. Then there was the fever. The Berserkers didn't have a Healer anymore, they were using the Hunters. He raked a hand through his hair. How was he going to pull this off without hurting Hiccup further?

His focus was so much on that question that he pay much attention to where he was going and all but walked into Ryker who seemed to be deep in his own thoughts.

"Whoa…ah...hey," Dagur said by way of greeting, looking as surprised as Ryker when they bumped into each other.

The taller man frowned at him for a moment before stepping back. "Hey," he answered with a grunt before turning away to attend to his own business.

An idea caused Dagur to brighten up. "Hey, Rykie, got a question for you," he said conversationally as he stepped into pace with the bald man.

Ryker rolled his eyes, hating the little nickname Dagur had given him. "What?"

"Not much…I was just wondering about these Spy Dragons and their teeth," Dagur chattered as if they were the best of friends.

"What about them?"

"Well I was just wondering, when they remove their teeth what happens with the poison? Does it drain out or…"

"It keeps their victim paralyzed so they can feed." Ryker glanced at Dagur with a frown before sighing. "We won't let them kill your friend."

"Brother. Hiccup's my brother," Dagur corrected, trying to keep his patience and focus on the task at hand.

"Not according to him," Ryker pointed out.

Dagur's frown deepened. "He's confused."

"If you say so."

Sucking in a deep breath, Dagur tried to turn the conversation back to the situation at hand. "So is there a cure for the poison or just draining the fluid? Obviously if someone like you or Viggo got bit there would have to be a cure right?"

"What are you getting at, Dagur?"

"Just curious. I mean, I wouldn't want to be bit by one of those things."

The big man took a deep breath before stopping and facing Dagur. "This isn't about you getting bit, is it?"

The Berserker said nothing and tried to keep his face blank.

Ryker sighed. "I'm not giving you the cure," he stated firmly before turning away.

"If it was your brother you'd die to protect him," Dagur said quickly, not sure what possessed him to say it but knowing it was true.

The Hunter stopped in surprise.

"You told me yourself that you could easily beat Viggo with your bare hands but don't because he's your brother," the young chief continued, his voice steady and low so that only they heard each other. He stepped up to the older man, his arms folded across his chest to keep from reaching for a weapon. "Hiccup is my brother, whether he believes it or not, so it's my job to protect him. I failed Heather, the least I can do is care for him."

Dark brown eyes regarded Dagur for a long time before Ryker finally took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Fine. There's a medicine that will break the fever and heal the body AFTER the teeth are removed…if he survives the dragons."

Dagur brightened. "I'm all ears."

Somehow, Ryker knew he would regret, this but there was a certain amount of honor that came with protecting family and Dagur seemed to have taken their earlier conversation about sibling loyalty to heart while confirming an earlier suspicion that Heather had not escaped on her own. He watched Dagur carefully as he explained what needed to be done to help the young Hooligan heir, noting a slight change in the young man. He seemed more focused, eager even. He was still very much deranged but there wasn't the same anger as before.

It took several hours and a small raid of the galley of four different Hunter ship's galleys before Dagur had all the ingredients needed. He had been tempted to raid Viggo personal chambers again, certain that the Hunter chief had the concoction already made but he didn't want to risk being caught and unable to help Hiccup. He had no doubt he could take down just about any Hunter he came up against but Viggo…there was something about the man that unnerved him. He wasn't ready to confront Viggo on a one to one fight just yet.

Another problem presented itself. They were close to the Vampire Spy Dragons' island now which meant Viggo would soon be moving Hiccup. Dagur had little time to work with. He stashed a vial of the medication in his boot and ordered Savage to follow him after assuring that the Nightfury was still unconscious – a second dose of Dragon Nip assured that. They boarded Viggo's ship as they usual did; acting as if nothing unusual was going on. "I'm visiting my brother," he announced as he always did to whatever guard thought to get in his way.

But this time the guard did stop him. "You might want to give him a day or two. He's in a foul mood, lad. He's refusing to eat or drink anything and what little Viggo's managed to get into him he's thrown up. Worse case of Spy Dragon poisoning I've ever seen."

Dagur nodded as if expecting as much. "He's stubborn and way too over emotional over a dumb lizard. You're dismissed. I'll take watch."

The guard shrugged and let Dagur pass. "Fine by me. Not as if he's going anywhere."

The Berserker bit his tongue to keep from saying what he wanted to. Hiccup was indeed going somewhere, off this ship and somewhere where he could heal properly. He waited until the guard left before unlocking the cell and stepping inside with Savage. Hiccup was curled in a corner looking far worse than before. The greenish hue was gone but he was still very pale and sickly. It could be due to the oversized clothing which made him look absurdly small and childlike. He didn't look up even when the cell clanged shut.

"How do you feel?" Dagur asked as he slowly approached the younger boy.

At first Hiccup didn't answer. He stared at his knees, an angry, sorrowful frown marring his features. Dry tear streaks ran along his cheeks and sweaty hair clung to his forehead. His lips pursed as if he was about to say something only to choke back a sob before finally glaring at Dagur. "How do you think?" he managed to bite out before turning his icy glare onto Savage with more anger and hatred than he ever displayed to anyone before. "You murdered him." He looked back at Dagur as he shakily got to his feet. "You ordered him to murder Toothless!"

Much to Dagur's surprise, Hiccup tried taking a swing at him but the fever had taken such a hold of the youth that he stumbled, tried to correct himself and ended up having Savage grab him and swiftly lowered him to the wooden floor, kicking and struggling and putting up all sorts of a fuss.

"Easy, lad," the man tried to sooth. "It's alright. Your friend is fine."

"Liar!" Hiccup snarled, swearing an oath as he fought to break free of the man's hold. His voice grew louder with every passing second until Dagur slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Quiet!" Dagur sneered before taking a deep breath and trying to keep his patience. As far as Hiccup knew Toothless was dead. "We're trying to help."

Either Hiccup didn't hear and didn't care but he fought, kicked and struggled with such fierceness that Dagur was finding it next to impossible to hold him down while Savage prepared his tools. "Calm down!" he growled, grapping both Hiccup's wrists when he managed to break free and deck the Berserker. It was a pretty hard hit for such a sick kid. It made Dagur wonder just how hard a punch Hiccup had if he was himself.

"Let go of me!"

It all ended rather suddenly when Savage suddenly jabbed an arrow head into the thick vein along Hiccup's thin neck. The boy suddenly stilled, his eyes wide in surprise. He blinked at Dagur in sudden confusion, his mouth opening to say something then glanced toward Savage before his eyes finally fell closed and his body went limp. The only thing to let Dagur know that Hiccup was alright was when his rapid breathing slowed into deep, sleep filled breaths.

"What did you do?" Dagur asked Savage. He let go of Hiccup and rearranged him into a more comfortable position.

"Dragon Root," Savage explained, displaying the arrow coated in green Dragon Root juice. "It'll let him sleep while I work."

Normally Dagur would have snapped at Savage for making such a decision without discussing with him first but when he took a moment to think about it knocking Hiccup out did seem like a smart move and would save his brother considerable pain. He gave a curt nod then stood to keep watch at the cell. Last thing they needed was someone alerting Viggo and Ryker to what they were doing. Stepping outside the cell, he pulled his sword from its sheath and readied himself for anyone who dared intervened.

Thankfully no one did.

Things went exactly as planned for once in a very long time. Savage was nearly done removing the teeth from Hiccup and stitching the incisions to limit blood loss and scarring when the first explosion happened. It was distant, not the flag ship but one close enough to cause it to rock. Savage muttered under his breath but stayed focused on his work. The second explosion happened a few moments later.

"Tell me you're almost done," Dagur called to the former Outcast.

"Almost," Savage called back. "Last one, I think. I'll take a better look once we move him to our ship." Another explosion, much closer this time, rocked the ship. "Forget, I'm done, let's get him out of here." He shoved his tools back in his satchel then scooped the unconscious youth. "You did tell them NOT to hit this ship, right?"

"Of course I did," Dagur snarled back. The ship listed dangerously. "But they are trying to mirror a dragon attack. A little too well." He took Hiccup from Savage and bundled him in a dragon skin, knowing it was probably the wrong thing to use but not having many options.

Chaos ruled the decks as the night sky lit up with what appeared to be dragon fire. Zippleback gas was released on the deck before being lit by flaming arrows. Dagur and Savage navigated their way around warriors to the gangplank, both keeping their eyes open for either Viggo or Ryker, but both men were too busy bellowing orders to their men to pay much attention, at least until Dagur caught Viggo's gaze. He gave the Hunter chief a cheeky grin and a little salute before ordering his Berserkers to set course. They were deserting the Hunters.

Once the Berserkers were on their way, Dagur carried Hiccup to his chambers and laid him on his bed. Savage followed close behind and immediately went back to treating the bites. All the teeth were gone now, incisions stitched and doused with alcohol to flush the poison out. They would heal on their own now. Once Savage left Dagur gently lifted Hiccup's head up and gave him the medicine. Hiccup tried to turn his head away.

"Nope," Dagur said, gently but forcible turning Hiccup's head then holding his nose so that he took the medicine and swallowed every last drop. Then he laid his brother back down. "You took care of me, it's now my turn to take care of you." He gently brushed the boy's hair away from his face, smiling softly when Hiccup murmured in his sleep. This was what a big brother was supposed to do. Somehow he was going to make this right.


	102. Chapter 102

My Hiccup 102

"I gave you one job…one!" Astrid yelled after freeing the riders from their cell. It had taken a little while for her, Stoick and Gothi to take down the Dragon Hunter patrolling the Edge. Her heart had nearly stopped when she spotted them and once they were dealt she had rushed to Hiccup's cabin only to discover it empty, both Hiccup and Toothless gone and the Hunters in no condition to answer. Now she stood before the remaining riders as they fidgeted before her steely gaze. It was nothing compared to the death glare Stoick was giving them. "You couldn't sit still and watch them? Hiccup could barely take two steps!"

"He was getting worse," Fishlegs tried to explain. He rubbed the toes of one boot into the wooden floor.

"It's Snotlout's fault," Ruffnut objected, shoving the stout boy forward. "Everything would have been fine if he hadn't come up with the bright idea to raid the Hunter's ships for a cure."

"Well it wasn't all his fault," Tuffnut interjected. "H was looking worse and we couldn't get his fever under control."

Astrid's eyes widened in surprise. "You WENT to the Hunters?" she all but yelled. "What did you do…invite them to the Edge? Let them take Hiccup and Toothless?"

For his part, Snotlout looked ashamed. He kept his head hung low and simply nodded before finally looking up and meeting her gaze. "You weren't here. We didn't know how long you were going to be…if the Hunters got you. I did what I thought was best for him. I screwed up, okay. Big time. But I think I know how to find them."

"How?" demanded Stoick who had been fighting to hold his temper after discovering his only son had gone missing.

His nephew swallowed thickly. "I overheard the Hunters talking about Vampire Spy Dragons and how they were going to make a fortune by capturing and selling them but they needed Hiccup and Toothless to be onsite so the dragons could retrieve their teeth. Viggo was taking him to their island…the one Hiccup discovered."

"Where is the island?"

"East…I think, only a few hours flight. But Viggo has least a day's head start."

Stoick's lips became a thin line and his brows furrowed in anger. The riders' dragons were gone, taken by the Hunters and no doubt separated by and on another ship far from Hiccup. This will be a two part mission. It will be a tough one as well. "Go back to Berk and get the auxiliary riders. We'll need them to help track down the dragons. Gothi and I will find Hiccup," he said, turning to Astrid.

The girl's eyes widened. "But sir…"

He placed his large hands on her shoulders. "We'll find him, Astrid, I promise. I need you to get Gustav and the others. Bring them here and gather the rest of the riders then go after the dragons. The rest of you, get these Hunters off this island." He looked back at the riders. "I assume you'll have no trouble dealing with tied up and unconscious men. Just throw them on their ships and send them off, understood."

The teens nodded.

"I should go with you," Snotlout insisted, stepping after his chief. He stumbled back at the look Stoick gave him.

"You're going to clean up your mess and make sure everything is ready for you cousin when I bring him home," Stoick growled. "If I can't trust you to watch after Hiccup then I'm going to end this little experiment and all of you will be returning to Berk and your jobs."

Snotlout's face paled, as did all the riders'. "Yes, sir," he said quickly. The rest of the teens murmured the same.

Stoick gave a curt nod before turning on his heel and following Astrid out of the hanger. If Hiccup was as ill as the riders said then they didn't have much time, especially if this Viggo character was planning to use the boy as some sort of bait for dragons.

. . .

It didn't take long for Viggo to figure out the dragon attack had all been a trick. He stared at the empty cell in shock. He had underestimated Dagur yet again. Obviously the Berserker had more feelings for Hiccup than he had considered. With an annoyed growl, he stepped into the cell. The furs were cast all about. It didn't appear as if Hiccup had gone willingly. There was a bucket in the center of the cell. When Viggo peered inside all the Spy Dragon teeth that had been inside Hiccup were now there with a hastily scribbled note.

Hey V,

If you're reading this then Hiccup and I are out of here. You see, I made a promise long ago; NO ONE hurts Hiccup but me, NO ONE. So seeing him so sick and in such pain just wasn't doing it for me. He's with me now. I'll take care of him as a big brother should.

See you on the battle field,

Dagur the Deranged

Viggo bunched the letter in his hands. This would not do. He had plans for Hiccup. The boy had so many hidden talents they had yet to discover. Being a Dragon Whisperer was only one. He had such a keen mind, cunning and calculating. It reminded Viggo of himself at that age. Hiccup held such a love and fascination for dragons that Viggo was sure he could manipulate it for his own purposes. It would have been so easy with his beloved Nightfury dead…unless…

He had underestimated Dagur's obsession of Hiccup. Ryker had informed him that Dagur had an unhealthy obsession with the Haddock boy. That had been evident when the Berserker snuck into Hiccup's cell to read to him and sleep next to him. Viggo should have put a stop to it immediately, now he had lost two potentially large payloads…well one at least and a potential protégée.

Ryker was leaning against the wall, his face void of emotion as he stared at the rumpled furs littering the floor.

"You knew this was going to happen," Viggo accused, rattling the bucket of teeth. He didn't usually get angry at his brother but the fact Ryker didn't seem to care one way or the other that the Haddock boy was one.

"How would I have known?" Ryker countered, eyeing his brother. "Perhaps if we had him in a more secure location where people couldn't walk in whenever they wanted he wouldn't have been stolen."

Viggo glared at him, but Ryker had a point. He could have kept Hiccup in a different section of the ship or even in his private chambers where he could have kept a closer eye on the boy. Sighing, he walked past his brother. "You're right, of course. Someone as unique as Hiccup should not have been treated like an average prisoner. I won't make that mistake again."

. . .

Dagur was beside him. It had only been a few hours since he abandoned the alliance with the Hunters and left their ships crippled. Since then he given Hiccup the medicine Ryker had instructed him to make, made sure his brother was comfortable and pretty much been driving himself crazy since. Hiccup's fever was still very high. He was bundled in furs on Dagur's bed just as he had been in his cell when Viggo was caring for him. But it seemed the furs were no help. Hiccup was sweating and moaning and twisting and turning in his sleep. He murmured, growled and made those strange clicking sounds that made him seem almost as if he were a human dragon. Dagur had only heard this once before, another time long ago when Hiccup had been severely sick as well with Eel Pox. At the time he had thought the younger boy had lost his mind but now it seemed to be a normal thing with Hiccup. He really had become part dragon.

Cold wet clothes weren't helping. If anything Hiccup's fever was worse. When he wasn't mumbling he was sobbing in his sleep and calling out for Toothless. Dagur tried to comfort him. He tried reading and even singing at one point – although he would never ever admit to singing a lullaby to anyone ever – but that may have done more damage than good because Hiccup's sobs only grew in volume. He tried lying next to Hiccup, believing maybe a comforting body heat might help. Nope, Hiccup was as stubborn unconscious as he was awake. He kept trying to pull away until he fell off the bed in a heap meaning Dagur had to put him back to bed…again. Hiccup seemed to think he was fit enough to get out of bed with or without his prosthetic leg or even being fully conscious. It seemed he had developed a case of sleep walking. So Dagur tucked him back in before suddenly coming to the conclusion that maybe his brother was too hot.

Hiccup wasn't wearing his usual garb. Vorg had managed to gather Hiccup's clothing and prosthetic before the attack and had placed them on a low table in Dagur's cabin. At first, Dagur considered changing Hiccup into them but decided against it and instead striped the youth down to his skivvies and let him lay on top of the furs in hopes the cool air would help break the fever. He was rather proud of himself when Hiccup seemed to calm down, the cool air seeming to do its job. But then Hiccup began shivering and his teeth chattered and his fever was no better. Frustrated, Dagur wrapped him up in furs again.

This wasn't working. Ryker had lied to him. If anything, the medicine only made Hiccup worse not better and Dagur felt helpless. He sat on a chair next to the bed and debated what to do. It had only been a few hours but Hiccup should be better, right? To be honest, he didn't have the patience required to be a healer.

"How is he?" Savage asked when he came to check on them, a worried little when Dagur hadn't come out to take control of his ship. But he had come to know the strange bond between the two boys and how, in their own way, they cared for each other. He sighed softly when he saw Dagur once again fussing over the younger boy.

"What am I doing wrong?" Dagur blurted out, throwing his hands in the air before chucking the wet cloth in his hand into the bucket of cold water. He had a rare look on his face, one of desperation and fear. "He should be awake by now! Did you remove all the teeth? You forgot one, didn't you? There's still poison in him!"

Savage stayed silent and waited for the young chieftain to finish his rant, a sense of petty filling him at seeing Dagur so emotional and out of sorts over the Dragon Whisperer. "Sir," he began once Dagur calmed down. "I double checked him once we got him on the ship; there are no teeth left." He took a step closer to inspect their patient. "His color is returning to normal. It's slow but the medicine is working."

"It is?" Dagur asked, not having noticed any difference in Hiccup's pigment.

Savage nodded. "Aye, sir."

"But the fever?"

"He won't recover overnight. It will be days…maybe even weeks before he's better," Savage explained, coming closer still. "You need to be patient."

Dagur pursed his lips in annoyance. "Patience isn't my strong suit."

Well that was true. "May I make a suggestion, sir?"

The young man glanced at him in annoyance.

"A lot of the healing process includes feeling safe and comfortable. Young Master Hiccup, doesn't feel safe or comfortable…"

"I gave him the best, softest furs on the ship! How can he possibly be uncomfortable?"

"He thinks his best friend is dead," Savage explained calmly. "Think how the dragon has been acting…it's the exact same. Perhaps what they both need is each other."

Rage filled Dagur for a moment. His chest puffed out and he opened his mouth to snap at the former Outcast before stopping himself and almost instantly deflated. He wanted to say that Hiccup didn't need the stupid Nightfury; that all he needed was him but he knew that he was only lying to himself. He gave the tiniest of nods. "Set course for Dragon's Edge. Land us on the far side of the island, away from their base."

"Sir?" Savage asked in confusion.

Dagur didn't answer. He sat back down and watched Hiccup's anguished face for a long time before taking the cloth, ringing it out and dabbing at Hiccup's face again. Savage took a deep breath and turned to leave them. He paused at the door when his chief called to him.

"Dragon therapy, huh?"

"Sir?"

"That's what they call it, isn't it? Kind of like back home when the younglings get sick and my Dad would bring one of the wolf hound pups to visit. He used to call it 'pet therapy'. I thought it was stupid," Dagur said, his gaze never shifting from Hiccup. "But Hiccup's different, isn't he? He doesn't respond to the same things normal people do. He'll only respond to Toothless and Toothless to him."

"Yes, sir."

"They'll try escaping the moment they can."

"That is a risk, sir."

Dagur nodded to himself. "I suppose I should get him dressed then."

Savage raised a surprised brow but he didn't comment. There was somethings he simply didn't want to know. He turned on his heel and made his way back to deck. He was all too happy to tell the Berserkers they were heading back to the Edge to drop off their guests. Hiccup and Toothless were nothing but trouble and the faster they were off the ship the better it was for all of them. Last thing they needed was an angry Stoick the Vast bearing down on them…or worse, Alvin the Treacherous, who would no doubt take great pleasure in gutting each and every member of Dagur's crew after their escape from Outcast prison.

He checked on Dagur and Hiccup periodically. Hiccup's condition only marginally improved. His color slowly came back to normal as his fever went down, bit by bit. Dagur continued to fuss over him, not seeming to understand that the youth needed time to heal and that the medicine was indeed working. Finally, after many long hours, and dodging Dragon Riders – Dagur was not yet ready to deal with them – they made it to the north side of the Edge and a small cove concealed by tall cliffs. There they moored and began unloading their precious cargo.

Toothless was removed first. He was awake and not in the most pleasant of moods. He was muzzled and bond and carefully lowered onto a hastily crafted raft to be transported to shore. He calmed a little when he realized where they were and anxious began looking around for his fellow dragon. Savage stayed next to him, speaking gently to him, promising that he would be okay and that Hiccup would be with him soon. They placed him in a cave but left him bond and muzzled as Dagur carefully transported Hiccup by a small row boat.

The young Berserker chief carried Hiccup across the sandy beach to the cave. The whole time he watched the younger boy's face, frowning at how Hiccup tried to pull away even when half asleep. "I don't know about this," Dagur admitted, standing before Toothless who wearily watched him with his human.

"The Nightfury won't hurt him," Savage assured, patting Toothless's flank. "Everyone out," he ordered the rest of the Berserkers. "Keep an eye out for the Hunters and Riders. Do not let them in this cave no matter what."

"Aye, sir," the men answered, a little surprised that Savage was giving orders instead of Dagur. They hurried out of the cave without question.

Savage gave a small nod and began cutting the ropes binding Toothless.

"What are you doing?" Dagur asked, eyeing his second suspiciously.

The former Outcast paid him no mind as he cut the last of the ropes. "He's muzzled. He won't hurt you as long as you're holding the boy. Just give him a moment to stretch before approaching." He ducked as the dragon's tail whipped toward his head. He gave Toothless a frown as he stood. "Careful dragon, or we'll keep the boy and leave you here."

Toothless grumbled at him but his greengage eyes turned toward Dagur and the groaning form of his human. Immediately he lowered his head, his gaze never leaving Dagur's.

Dagur hesitated a moment and worried his lower lip, a habit he swore he broke out of in his youth, but now his nerves were on end. He had betrayed Viggo twice, saved his sister and now his brother. As much as he said he didn't care what Viggo thought or had to say he was a fool if he didn't realize just how dangerous the Hunters were. Alvin was after him, the Riders would never accept him. He was on his own.

Swallowing, he bowed his head to Toothless, surprising the Nightfury by showing respect which he had never done before. Toothless watched him curiously as he approached. Dagur knelt before him and held out Hiccup as if in offering. Surprised, Toothless lifted his head and stared at the Berserker for a long moment before lying down and opening his arms for his rider to be placed in. Dagur paused for a moment before finally releasing Hiccup to the dragon then he sat back on his heels and watched the two. Toothless eyed him for a moment or two longer before adjusting Hiccup in his arms and cooing softly to his boy.

Dagur watched in utter fascination as the Nightfury sniffed and nosed Hiccup, as if checking him over for injury. Then he began running his tongue over the boy's face, paying particular attention to his forehead and hair, leaving a trail of saliva over Hiccup's lightly armored chest. "I don't think that's going to come out," Dagur muttered more to himself than the dragon. Now he knew why Hiccup's armor seemed to have many different shades of brown, it was from multiple stains from dragon saliva. He raised his hands when Toothless growled at him. "No offense meant."

The dragon glared at him before giving a huff and going back to work cleaning his human. Once Hiccup was "clean" Toothless adjust his hold so that the boy was cradled in his arms. Hiccup murmured in his sleep and turned into the dragon, his face pressing against cool scales. He no longer struggled but relaxed completely. It was as if this was something he was completely used to. His breathing grew shallow, clogged with sleep. "Toothless…" he whispered sleepily before falling into a deep, restful sleep.

"Dragon therapy," Dagur said in wonder. A small smile tugged at his lips. When Alvin once told him that Hiccup and Toothless were two sides of the same coin he thought the man was exaggerating but here was proof. Here was why he could never possess the Nightfury. He felt his eyes sting with a mix of jealousy and need. Here was a creature he had been hunting, who he thought had stolen his brother from him, turned Hiccup against him when in fact Toothless was an extension of Hiccup, a part of him that Dagur had been trying to cut away.

He inched a little closer and raised his right hand slowly. The dragon growled and tucked Hiccup closer to him. "I'm not going to hurt him…or you," Dagur promised. "I just…" He pulled his hand back, unsure of himself.

Toothless considered him for a moment. He glanced down at Hiccup then back to Dagur before giving a dragon version of a sigh.

Dagur's eyes lit up when Toothless leaned his face forward. He shuffled just a little closer, waited a moment to make sure the dragon wasn't going to try and take his hand – not the he could open his mouth overly wide with the muzzle – then placed his palm on Toothless's nose. A small laugh escaped him, not his usual deranged cackle but a genuine happy laugh. "You're both warm and cool," he marvelled, feeling the warmth from his nose plus coolness of the scales. But Toothless didn't keep contact for long, just enough to show they had a temporary truce. That was good enough for Dagur. It meant the dragon would allow him to help care for Hiccup. The first thing he did was grab the water skin and open the lid. He held it out for Toothless to sniff, waiting for the Nightfury's approval before bringing it to Hiccup's lips. He frowned when his brother barely responded, not so much as taking a sip. Dagur sat back on his hunches and glared at Hiccup. "How the hell did Viggo make him eat and drink? I can't exactly force feed him when he's unconscious and he'll drown if I force water down his throat and he doesn't swallow. Why won't he wake up?" Dagur pursed his lips in annoyance. "Hiccup. Hiccup, wake up! HICCUP!"

Toothless snarled at him to shut up and nuzzled his unconscious human.

"Well do you have a better idea?" Dagur snapped back.

The dragon glared at him.

The Berserker folded his arms across his chest and returned his glare. He sighed. It wasn't the dragon's fault or Hiccup's. He just wished he knew what to do. Taking care of sick people just wasn't something he was good at. Not since Heather and he hadn't been very good at taking care of her as a child or even when she joined the Hunters. He was the oldest, it was his job to protect and care for his younger siblings. Maybe if he cooked something that would entice Hiccup to wake up. It was worth a try anyway, besides he was getting a little hungry as well. He hadn't eaten since the fake dragon attack on Viggo's ships.

He chuckled. Hiccup would have got a kick out of that, using his own trick against Viggo.

It was a dangerous move to cook anything. The smoke could easily alert the Riders, or worse, the Hunters. But the Berserkers had been in a rush to leave and preparing food had not been on the agenda or it may have alerted the Hunters to their betrayal. All they had was enough rations to do them a few days until they could find a safe harbor to make port and resupply. It would mean avoiding the Hunters usual trade routes and that left few places for supplies. Dagur informed Savage of his plans and to have the men keep an eye on the level of smoke before starting a small fire to roost half a cod, the other half he gave to Toothless, seeing as the dragon had had little to eat since his capture. It was remarkable how quickly the Nightfury healed compared to Hiccup. Hiccup barely stirred even though Dagur made sure the smell of food wafted his way.

"Come on, you're not that stubborn, Hiccup," Dagur whined when the boy still didn't awaken. "Just wake up and eat a little and I'll be a happy Berserker, how's that?"

Nothing.

Dagur ate his share as he watched Hiccup sleep in his dragon's embrace. How to get Hiccup to wake up and eat? He mulled that question over and over again but no answer came. In Toothless's arms Hiccup felt safe and had gone into a deep peaceful and hopefully healing sleep. "Well I guess you ought to have it," Dagur grumbled, tossing the remaining fish to Toothless. So now what? The medicine wasn't working. Hiccup needed a healer. No doubt Viggo had poisoned him. He glanced toward Toothless and froze in surprise. "No…ew…what are you doing? Don't do that!"

He watched in horror as Toothless nosed Hiccup, tilting the boy's head back ever so slightly until his mouth opened just a little before depositing some fish that he had chewed into mush into Hiccup's mouth.

Dagur shuddered in disgust and made to take Hiccup away from the dragon but a funny thing happened. Hiccup's eyes fluttered open for a moment and he licked his lips.

"Toothless…" he murmured. "I told you never to do that." He ran a hand over the dragon's triangular head before his eyes closed again but when his dragon speared a piece of fish and offered it to him, he ate it. It was small, slow bites but he was eating.

"Hiccup?" Dagur called, his voice gentle like when they were children and Hiccup was frightened of loud noises.

It was as if the other boy couldn't hear him. Once he finished eating, he snuggled back into his dragon and promptly went back to sleep, no clue or indication that he knew Dagur was even there or surprise to be lying next to his dragon. It was just like that time he had Eel Pox when he was sixteen and was taken in by some wild dragons in the caverns of Outcast Island, when Dagur thought Hiccup had lost his mind.

"How's he doing?" Savage asked, making Dagur whirl around and draw his sword. The older man quickly raised his hands to show he was unharmed, while Toothless growled from behind and Hiccup murmured something unintelligent. "Easy, sir, it's just me. How is he?" He nodded toward Hiccup.

Dagur took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Better…I think." He raked a hand through his hair.

"Sir?"

The young man frowned. "I…I want to end the war…the one between the Berserks and Berkians. I don't want this happening again. Viggo spared Hiccup because he's intrigued by him. What if it was Heather? He would have let her die. And she's friends with the Riders, I know that now. Next time Viggo attacks he could kill them both."

Savage nodded in understanding. "Yes, sir."

"Hiccup's never going to accept me. He may be lying next to his dragon but he thinks we killed Toothless. He won't forgive me for the deception," Dagur continued, talking to himself more than Savage now.

"Perhaps."

"How can I possibly make it up to him…to them?" He waved to Hiccup and Toothless. "I mean everything they do pisses me off. In less than a day we'll be at each other's throats again."

Savage smartly stayed quiet.

Dagur began pacing back and forth. Toothless's keen gaze never left him, neither did Savage's. The young chief whirled around. "It's me, isn't it? I need to control my temper. That shouldn't be so hard, right?"

The other man didn't know how to answer so he let his leader continue his rant in silence.

"All I have to do is prove that I can remain calm and train a dragon," Dagur continued excitedly. "If Hiccup and Heather can do it, I can too." He smiled brightly. That's what he'll do. He'll learn everything there was to know about dragons, just like Hiccup, and then train his own dragon. It couldn't be that hard. All he had to do was find his Skrill… His lips pulled down into a frown. Hiccup had stolen his Skrill…again.

Nope…no…he wasn't going to dwell on that because it would only make him mad and the last thing Hiccup needed was him angry and…

"May I make a suggestion, sir?" Savage said, seeing the war of emotions playing of the young man's face.

"What?" Dagur snapped before catching himself.

Taking a deep breath, Savage started slowly. "Meditation."

Dagur raised a brow.

"It's how I deal with things. Just a few minutes a day."

The youth looked doubtful.

"Perhaps try it and see," Savage offered. He sat on the ground, legs folded under him and wrists balanced on his knees.

Dagur stared at the man as if he had lost his mind.

"Sit," Savage insisted, taking on an almost fatherly voice, causing Dagur to step back in surprise. "It can't hurt. I've been doing this since the time I served Alvin. Trust me, it works."

"It looks stupid," Dagur grumbled.

It was Savage's turn to raise a brow, almost challengingly. "You're doing this for Heather and Hiccup, not yourself."

Grunting, Dagur sat across from him. Savage had a point. He glanced toward Hiccup, hoping to all the gods that may look fondly on him that his brother was still asleep, before mimicking his second in command. "I swear, if word of this gets out I'm gutting you."

"Understood," Savage agreed. He began instructing the young man in breathing technics. Dagur was not an easy student, often complaining that the whole idea was dumb and boring, often fidgeting or pulling at his armor and Savage would have to remind him to stay still and close his eyes and recite some silly rhythm that made no sense. But it was worth it. Eventually Dagur was able to stay still for a whole minute and while that may not seem like much it was a great accomplishment for the hyperactive Berserker.

The training was interrupted by Captain Vorg. "Dagur, we have Riders approaching."

The youth opened his eyes and looked up. "How far out?" he asked, sparing a glance toward Hiccup and Toothless as he got to his feet.

"A few minutes. Should we engage?"

Dagur turned back to Savage, unsure what to do. If they engaged the Riders it could cause a cave in and Hiccup was in no condition to be moved again. If he was awake it would be easier. Toothless would protect him but not even he could stop a cave in. "No," he said finally. "Gather the men and set sail. Leave one ship behind."

"Sir?" asked Vorg in concern.

"Dagur?" Savage asked, standing.

Dagur was silent for a minute, as if choosing his words carefully. "I'm not chief of the Berserkers anymore," he said slowly, as if only coming to the conclusion now. He looked up at Vorg. "Take the men home. It's time they returned to their families."

"What about you?" Vorg asked, unsure if his chief was serious or not.

"Harold is chief now. Go to him."

The captain hesitated a moment before nodding.

"Are you surrendering?" Savage asked, when they were alone once more.

"I don't know," Dagur answered honestly. He nodded toward the entrance of the cave and the ships beyond. "Go on, you're free."

Savage watched him for a few moments before doing something that completely took Dagur by surprise. He grabbed the young man and drew him into an embrace. "It was an honor serving you," he said sincerely before releasing the rather surprised young man. "Take care of yourself."

Dagur nodded, take back by the unusual gesture. Very few people ever touched him let alone hugged him. He wasn't quite sure how to respond. Savage seemed to understand. He gave a nod before hurrying to catch up with the rest of the Berserkers. They would have to hurry if they were to avoid a firefight with the Riders. Dagur hung back for a moment, coming to terms with the last order he had given his men. Then he turned back to Toothless and Hiccup. Luck was with him and Hiccup was still sleeping. Toothless gave Dagur a questioning look as he picked up the fur he had dropped when he gave the dragon the Hooligan heir. He wrapped it around the duo. "Take care of him while I signal Stoick." This might be the worst idea he ever had but it was what was best for Hiccup, even if it meant going back to prison.


	103. Chapter 103

My Hiccup 103

There were only a times in Dagur's young life when he could say he was truly scared - after being defeated by Hiccup and his Riders and thrown in Outcast Prison and the day he lost his sister – but he was scared now. He had known Stoick the Vast his entire life, admired him, fought against him, called him friend and enemy, and even envied Hiccup for having such a strong and powerful father when he didn't. He knew he was the last person Stoick ever wanted to see. He had attacked the Hooligans, made war with Hiccup and tried to kill the young heir and his Nightfury many times…well sort of, scare common sense into him might have been a better description but nonetheless made them into enemies when they could have been so much more. That was in the past. Now was time for redemption, face what he had done and accept the consequences. But first he needed to have a little heart to heart with a certain dragon that was going to have to take his place and protect Hiccup. Okay, maybe Toothless had been doing that a lot longer and better than Dagur ever had but the need to set a few new ground rules seemed important before he was thrown in prison again.

"So…ah…I know we've never really talked before," Dagur started, squatting before Toothless and Hiccup. He raked a hand through his hair, feeling both nervous and a little stupid talking to a dragon. For his part, Toothless regarded him with scepticism. Dagur swallowed and tried again. "Look, I'm a royal jackass. You don't like me, I get it. I don't like you much either, but that's not the point. You're holding someone who has always been very important to me. My brother. For whatever reason, he sees you as his brother more than me. I'm not going to lie, it pisses me off but that's the way things are. So I'm going to ask you to do one thing for me, just one, and it's the most important thing I'll ever ask of you. Protect him for me. Take care of him and don't let anyone, I mean anyone, hurt him. Got it?"

That strange, almost human look filled the dragon's eyes. It was one of understanding and he warbled in an affirmative.

Dagur sighed, feeling a sense of relief. He gave the dragon an awkward smile before grasping the muzzle and gently pulling it off. He waited a moment, almost frozen in place, waiting for the Nightfury to blast him to Valhalla. His eyes squeeze shut in expected agony but when nothing happened he cracked one eye open and stared at the dragon. After a moment or two he relaxed and let his shoulders slump. "So we're okay?"

Toothless gave an annoyed huff and rolled his eyes.

"Okay," Dagur breathed in relief. Standing, he dusted off his trousers. Okay, one problem dealt with. Actually, Toothless seemed like nothing compared to what he had to face next. He took a deep breath and left the cave. He could barely make out the dragons approaching the island but there was no doubting the large Rumblehorn with the equally large Hooligan chieftain on its back or the blue Deadly Nadder to their left and Gronkle with elderly healer who shouldn't be riding a dragon in the first place. This was not going to be pleasant.

Waving a lit torch he signalled Stoick, drawing his attention away from the fleeing Berserker ships. In only a matter of moments the Rumblehorn had reared back and was racing towards Dagur. "Oh sweet Thor, this is a bad idea. Very…very bad idea, Dagur."

It had been a long time since he cringed at the sight of Stoick the Vast and it was more an unconscious move than anything but he knew the elder chief wouldn't be happy to see him. At least Alvin wasn't with him or he'd be in real trouble…not that this was much better.

"Stoick!" he said merrily in greeting when the larger than life man landed a dozen or so feet in front of him. The healer, Gothi, landed a few feet from him while Astrid and her Nadder stayed in the sky as back up. "It's been a long time. Wow, have you slimmed down?" Okay, that sounded lame even to him.

"Dagur," Stoick said frostily as he approached the young man, his hands twitching, balling into fists then uncurling over and over again. "We're my son?"

Yep, bad mood. Dagur smartly took a step back and held up his hands. "Okay…first, it's not my fault. I didn't do it, seriously. Viggo is insane and none of this would have happen if Hiccup wasn't…well Hiccup. I thought you had Snotlout and Astrid around to smack sense into him when he does stupid things."

Stoick glared at him. "Where is he?"

The Berserker chief swallowed the lump in his throat and gave a nod. Yeah, best not to anger the big guy, he was in papa bear mode. He kept his hands where Stoick could see them then led him and the healer into the cave. "He was bitten multiply times by what Viggo called Vampire Spy Dragons. Him and Toothless. Apparently they contain poison that really weakened them. Viggo planned on using them as bait. He kept draining the poison but left the teeth which only made Hiccup sicker so I kidnapped him and had the teeth removed. Savage did it. He removed each and every one then stitched him up. You can look, he did a great job. Turns out he's a really good field medic. We managed to get his fever done but…he won't wake up." He stopped, realizing he was rambling and probably not making much sense. He looked up at the elder chief imploringly. Stoick needed to understand this wasn't his fault and he was really trying to help Hiccup.

The man said nothing, his focus solely on Hiccup bundled in Toothless's arms. "Toothless, how is he?" he asked the dragon, strolling toward his boy and the Nightfury. Toothless warbled in answer then licked Hiccup's forehead, making his hair stand up on end. "Let me see," Stoick said, kneeling before the protective dragon.

Dagur watched with complete interest as the Nightfury opened his arms and let Stoick take the youth. Stoick looked Hiccup over head to toe, gently moving articles of his clothing to get a look at the wounds. He frowned a lot, not saying one word to Dagur which only made the Berserker all the more nervous. He rubbed one arm and worried his lower lip. "Is he okay?" he asked, resisting the urge to flee. "Just tell me he's okay. If he's worse I'll kill Ryker. I should have known better than to trust him to have a cure to the poison. I'll wear his ribs as my armor…I'll…I'll use his skull as a helmet. I'll…"

"Dagur, he's fine," Stoick said calmly as he stood with Hiccup in his arms. He eyed the young man for a moment, unsure if he was seeing the real Dagur or not. The worry and fear in the youth's face was genuine. "They're both fine. Hiccup's a little warm but he'll be alright in a few days."

"Oh…I was hoping to talk to him before…" He fell silent. He knew he was going back to prison he just wanted to tell Hiccup he was sorry for making him think he had killed Toothless. He had never seen someone love an animal as much as Hiccup obviously loved Toothless.

The older man seemed to understand. He looked down at his son then at Toothless whom Gothi was no checking out. "You saved them?" he asked Dagur just to clarify things.

The young man nodded.

Stoick took a moment to consider. Dagur was alone, his men retreating taking all the ships but one. The Hunters that had been captured were under the command of this Viggo person everyone was talking about and had very little if anything to do with Dagur. Why would Dagur stay behind and all but surrender? Stoick wasn't a fool. Dagur was capable of anything yet he stood back, wide eyed and childlike, his emotions plain on his face. If Dagur meant Hiccup or Toothless any harm the two would be in far worse condition. "The Edge doesn't have a proper prison and Alvin is nowhere in sight so…" he began, giving a nod toward the cavern opening.

Dagur's eyes widened and a rare, thankful and happy smile lit his face. "Thank you," he gushed, the words seeming foreign to him and emotions chaotic.

"Dagur," Stoick added, stopping the Berserker as he turned to leave. "If Hiccup says you hurt him in any way Alvin will be the least of your problems."

Dagur nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, Stoick, between him and Viggo, I'll probably be dead within the month." His gaze returned to Hiccup's unconscious form. "Can you tell him I'm sorry…about everything."

"I will," Stoick promised.

With another nod, this one more to himself than the elder chief, Dagur left. He took the remaining boat and sail off to only the gods know where, hoping beyond hope that one day he and Hiccup would cross paths again and that he could make up for his past crimes. For now he needed to be alone and come to terms with the changes he wanted to make within himself. It was something he could only do by himself using what meditation techniques Savage had equipped him with.

. . .

Healing was something that took time. It did not happen within hours or even in a day or two. Hiccup slept much of that first day, the medicine Dagur had given him being a little too powerful for someone of Hiccup's build. Gothi had shook her head with a small amused smile when she tasted the concoction and assured Stoick that it was indeed good for his son but it had knocked him out and good. The boy barely murmured as he was carried to Skullcrusher. Astrid had to ride Toothless back to the outpost but it was a slowly process, the Nightfury getting woozy when in the air too long, although he was healing much faster than his rider.

Stoick took Hiccup to his hut and tucked him into bed. He took the time to undress the boy, much as he did when Hiccup was little. He leaned the prosthetic leg against the wall before removing the boy's trousers and skivvies, noting the stitches and light bruising on his son's legs. The same were found on his arms, the odd bruise marring his thin chest. Once Hiccup was nude, Stoick began washing him with warm water to help ease what little fever there was left and clean the wounds. Surprisingly, for being a captive, Hiccup was in remarkable shape. His captors had gone to great lengths to care for him. Savage's stitches were small and precise meaning there would be little scarring.

After making sure Gothi gave her approval, Stoick dressed Hiccup in a thin dressing gown and covered him with an old quilt. Gothi smiled adoringly at the young heir before bowing her head and bidding farewell, her talents needed elsewhere. Stoick thanked her then returned his attention to his son. They boy was looking better by the minute, as did Toothless when he lumbered into the hut, made the jump and climb to the loft and curled up on his rock slab after checking on his human. It was going to be a long couple of days but it was worth it to see Hiccup healthy and smiling again.


	104. Chapter 104

Note: Sorry this took so long, a lot has been going own with my novels and finding a good house to live in for the next ten years or more…I hate moving. Anyhow, it may take awhile to catch up because I also have to finish rewriting my latest novel and do a bunch of promotions and blogging but here's a new chapter.

Hiccup recovered with very little memory of his kidnapping, the Grimborn brothers, or Dagur saving him. When he awoke he was in his own bed with his dad sound asleep in a chair next to it and Toothless curled up on his rock slab. A cool cloth rested on his head and the oddly familiar scent of some strange medicine wafted from a bowl on the low table next to his bed.

He didn't feel sick just tired and he shifted over just a little to be closer to his father. Although the moment he awoke seemed to be the signal for everyone else to wake up. What Hiccup didn't realize until his bed creaked was that everyone was camping out in his hut. Next to Toothless lie Astrid and down on the main floor were Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins, puttering about and making breakfast which was usually done in the clubhouse. With them was Gobber.

Bleary eyed and confused, Hiccup stumbled out of bed, his instincts being the only to remind him to put on his prosthetic foot and a pair of trousers. His father, usually a light sleeper, stored on but Astrid was awake the moment she heard Hiccup move.

"How do you feel?" she asked, hurrying to steady him.

"Like some one used me as a pin cushion," he answered, wiping at his tired eyes and trying to get the sleep out. "How long have I been sleeping?"

Corners darkened her face as she studied him but she quickly hid it under a loving smile. "Off and on for a few days…maybe a week. Do you remember anything?"

He shook his head and rubbed the bad of his neck, stretching the kinks out of his body in the process. "Just not to mess with Vampire Spy Dragons."

One elegant brow rose in surprise. "What?"

He shrugged and knelt next to Toothless. "Those dragons that attacked us. That's what they're called."

"How…"

Now it was Hiccup's turn to be confused as he tried to remember where he learned the name of the dragons. He had a momentary flash of memory, of seeing Viggo and Ryker and Dagur lecturing him then Toothless dying. But that had to be a dream, a very, very bad dream. Toothless was fine and we'll right here with him. It had to be the illness playing with his mind. After all, why would Dagur of all people take care of him then order Toothless killed and then save him?

His head hurt just thinking about it. "Hey, bud. How are you feeling?" he asked his Nightfury, refusing to think about the horrors of his dream.

Toothless purred softly and rubbed his head against Hiccup's. He seemed just as happy and tired as Hiccup.

The rest of the riders were oddly quiet when Hiccup joined them for breakfast. Each of them seemed intent on touching him, including Snotlout, as if they were having a hard time believing he was alright. It was a little unnerving, especially when Ruffnut gave him a sudden and unexpected big hug. Taken a bit back, he returned it only to have Tuffnut hug him next.

"No more exploring without us," the male twin reprimanded.

"Did I die?" Hiccup asked Astrid over Tuff's shoulder.

Gobber handed him a warm bowl of porridge. "Not quite but after all that I think your friends will be glued to you from here on out."

"Okay…" Hiccup murmured, hoping for a better explanation but none was forth coming and he chalked it up to the illness. At least he wasn't purple anymore.

. . .

Many miles away, on the island where all this began, Viggo stared at his catch with wonder. He had lost the boy and Nightfury, and Dagur and his Berserkers had betrayed him but amongst all that loss he had still come out on top. With the teeth Dagur had dug out of Hiccup's body, Viggo had managed to attract and capture an entire nest of Vampire Spy Dragons, including well over two dozen eggs. It was the Hunters best catch since the riders began interfering. It would have been far better had Hiccup not escaped. The boy had much potential, if only Viggo could turn him into his way of thinking. A dragon whisperer was worth a thousand Vampire Spy Dragons. But alas, that was not to be, at least for now.

He glanced at the Dragon Eye in his hand and mused over how to once again get his hands on the boy. This time had been a fluke, the next time would not be. He already knew one of Haddock weaknesses, the Nightfury. But what would it take to bring the boy and dragon down? And what would it take to make the boy one of them? Every man had his price and sooner or later Viggo would find Hiccup's.

. . .

For a while Dagur just floated on his lone ship with no true destination in mind. He kept looking back at Dragon's Edge, half willing Hiccup and Toothless to wake up and come after him so he could explain his actions to his brother. So much had happened in such a short time. Finding Heather, nearly losing Heather then freeing her because she was his little sister after all and he couldn't bear to lose her again even if he did in the end. At least she was alive. He had tried to act like everything was normal and be a strong soldier and chieftain to hiss men, but when he thought he might lose Hiccup, too…that was too much. Dagur was many things but he was a big brother above all else, even if his siblings kept pushing him away. It was his job to protect them not theirs for him. It was the one job he took seriously.

No one can hurt them but him.

He debated about returning to the Hunters and working undercover to help Hiccup, but Viggo was too smart for that. He considered going back to Berserker Island, but Alvin would be waiting for him. He thought of going to Berk and talking to Stoick, perhaps plead his case in hopes that they could find peace and he could guarantee his siblings' safety…but Stoick was caring for Hiccup and may be gone for quite some time. Dagur was as lost in thought as he was at sea.

Days turned to weeks but he set no distinct course and just floated around aimlessly as he fought with himself on what to do until a storm hit one day that ended his voyage.

The ship ran ashore on a small deserted island. It seemed to fit with Dagur's demeanor. As much as he didn't want to be alone it was fitting to be trapped all alone on an island filled with the very creatures he spent half his life trying to kill. Dragons frightened him to a point. He had spent all his life seeing them as an enemy but the last year working with the Hunters, being with Heather and getting close to her dragon had taught him that maybe Hiccup wasn't wrong. Perhaps he was. Perhaps dragons could be tamed. So Dagur decided to look at this new land the way he believed Hiccup would. He studied the dragons, learned what they liked, what they ate and how they slept. He watched the way they raised their young and discovered that they weren't all that different from other animals or even humans.

Slowly, Dagur began to understand and he began to respect the creatures he once feared and hated. Slowly, he began to see the world as Hiccup must have and with it came new respect and longing for his brother. But he would not return. Not yet. Discovering the secret to dragons was one thing, he knew he could train knew if he put his mind to it, but taming himself was another obstacle in itself. For that he needed to be alone and learn to calm his mind and spirit. Then and only then could he face Hiccup as an equal and not as an enemy.

Note: Sorry this is so short but it's to set up for the new season. I'm kind of jumping around here right now.


	105. Chapter 105

I'm sorry to announce that due to lack of time that I will not be able to continue with this story. While I have lots of ideas I simply have no time. I need to put my focus on writing and editing my novels. I will continue and finish To Protect One's Own and any future stories will have to be much shorter. My Hiccup became a monster of short stories but after 104 I think it's time to wrap things up. Thank you to everyone who read and supported this story. I love you all and hope you will continue reading my other fanfictions. For anyone interested in checking out my novels you can visit my website at www . mjspickett . com

Thanks again, hugs


End file.
